WHEN THE NIGHT FRACTURED (English version)
by Robotfan
Summary: Sometimes, it's hard to forgive. It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend. Especially if the friend means the entire world to us and if we're ready to destroy everything to keep them with us. Sequel of the Day love and hate collided.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

**OOC: Hi. Here is my new story When the Night Fractured, the Day love and hate collided sequel. Heart Axe, Unity, Hope and Sakura belongs to cosmothediclonus who allowed me to use her characters. Have a nice reading!**

"Then, the clown slowly stepped forward, a macabre smirk on his face…"

It was a dark night. Only flashlights lightened them up a bit. Furthermore, the storyteller had put his hands on, giving them the colour of blood red. It added up to the creepy atmosphere that she was starting to feel down in her body. She felt someone grabbing her arm. She refused to display any fear. Yet, more the story kept on, more she was shared between the desire to know more and the one to tell him to stop talking.

The storyteller smirked as well, putting the flashlight up near his face.

"'Do you wish to play with me, children?' He asked, a sinister voice. 'It can be so fun. Do you want a balloon? Which form? A butterfly? A dog?'…"

He paused. Someone got closer to her, as a way to reassure themselves.

But behind her back, she felt they were observed.

"'No, no,' the children replied. 'We want to come back home'. 'Oh', the clown replied, a falsely disappointed look on his face. 'I thought we were friends…don't you want to stay with me? You'd be happy here…happy for the eternity…' Then the clown had his arms stretched out. His arm slowly turned into a chain-saw…"

The storyteller stepped for them, his grin widening.

This presence…She felt it…it came for them…

It's him…the clown…

No. She couldn't find him here…

"What about some snacks? You could serve as one…"

It couldn't be…

Then the light suddenly went off.

"What's going on?" Someone cried.

A silence.

Then light went on again…

And the clown appeared.

A scream. The clown evilly laughed.

"LET'S EAT!"

And he jumped on them to kill them.

* * *

"Haven't you finished yet?"

And the scrapyard's light went on.

From far, a shape stood up. A very familiar shape. She didn't believe it. For one instant, she thought it was just a dream.

The clown was about to eat them.

And he was here.

Her mother.

Her mother had felt she was in danger. He'd come to her rescue.

The purple bot heavily walked ahead, going to the group. The clown froze. He'd stopped laughing. His grin vanished. Instead he let out a deep sigh and stepped back.

The purple bot put his servos over his hips, giving the clown a disapproving stare.

"Hope you're having fun. I must admit I admire your treachery, humans."

Russell reappeared. He'd pulled his flashlight back.

"But Fracture, it's Halloween"

"So, what? A human and commercial feast…what's so special about it?"

"Well, during Halloween, you've to be afraid…but it's for fun."

"Oh, yeah. Night and the other babies will have some nightmares all this night. I think I'll love Halloween"

Out of instinct, she crawled up closer to her mother. As if she tried to find some comfort and to be assured that the clown wouldn't attack them.

The clown sighed again and ended up taking his nose and his hair off.

She knew him. Uncle Denny!

"Well…party is over. Everyone, go to bed since Sir Killjoy decided to step in"

"Mister Killjoy has a blade if you aren't aware of it"

"You're yourself a horror story" Denny growled.

Yet everyone stood up. Hope shrugged, stoic, while her twin Sakura was still shivering in fear.

"It wasn't so scary" Hope said. "I wasn't even afraid"

"Say it again" Unity cried out.

"What's the end of the story?" Heart Axe asked, curious.

"Well…"

Denny took a time to answer. Her mother patted her helm.

"Children escape in a ship for Cybertron and the clown is hit by an asteroid" The purple bot growled. "Here is the end. So, I'll go and I'll take Night with me"

"Happy Halloween!" Russell happily said. "It's nice to have spent it with you all."

"May I stay with them, Mom?" She innocently asked.

Her mother shook his head.

"It's late. Come on. Let's go back to the garage"

"Goodnight, Night!" The other children said.

"May you have some happy nightmares" Denny sneered, an evil laugh again.

Night gulped. Yet she tried to appear brave in front of her mother. She closely followed him while both of them stepped in the forest to return to their home. Their house. The garage.

All around her, cracking and hooting that didn't usually bother her in normal times, appeared much more threatening. She grabbed her mother' servo, as if she was afraid to get lost in the forest and being alone.

"You've nothing to be afraid of, Night" He softly said.

Night looked up back at him, a scared look.

"You're with me…Nothing'll happen to you"

"And…Clown?" She couldn't help but ask.

He displayed a small smile.

"If there is a monster here…It would be me. And I'll gladly become it if it meant protecting you. A stupid clown wouldn't defeat me that easily."

"Really?"

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, reassuring.

"Really."

They kept walking ahead. His mother growled.

"How smart Denny is, truly. He's an adult and he can't think better than telling you such stories before going to berth"

"But it was funny…"

"But tonight, if you have some nightmare because of a clown…I'll know why."

He winked at her. Night smiled as soon as she caught sight of the garage from far. She forgot about the forest. They'll be safe inside.

As soon as the door got closed behind them, Night felt her fear fading away. Yes. She was safe here. Her mother pointed at her berth. The message was clear. As Night laid down on it and he grabbed some blankets to tuck her in, she asked with a little voice.

"Cybertron…"

"What about it?"

"…Will we go there one day?"

Her mother paused. He checked that the room was warm enough.

"We will…One day. When you'll be older. I'll bring you here."

"What about other planets?"

He nodded, without smiling this time.

"And other planets as well. Yes."

"Cool!"

"But before that…You'll recharge. Deal?"

"Deal"

He patted her helm again. Then he stood up.

"I'll let the door opened…I'm just near you. But don't worry. You're safe here"

She remained silent. Despite all, Night yawned.

"Goodnight, Mama…"

He switched the light off.

"Goodnight, Night"

And he left the room while the small one closed her optics, going for a deep recharge…

This night, she dreamed of a ship, floating through space…

She was the pilot…

And she danced.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER2**

**_Twelve years later_**

"Are you serious?"

Strongarm didn't reply back. She just kept walking ahead. Fracture sighed but still followed her close by. He'd been tempted to transform again and turning around, leaving her alone to deal with that 'important' business. He admitted. She'd tricked him in. Jasper mountains, sun rising in the sky, some endless roads…a good area for a good hunt.

As soon as Strongarm had mentioned a business where a cooperation between he and Autobots would be needed, he'd been…interested. Pretty much. It didn't have been the first time he helped them to deal with some wanted criminals. Twice or three times, they'd even dealt with vicious ones. These things gave him adrenalin rush. He'd thought it would be the same thing as before. A terrorist? An ancient warlord that had given in his murderous urges?

None as such.

"Springload escaped prison and, according to Jazz, he'd taken a space-bridge to join Earth again."

"A frog coming out from an asylum and thinking that Doradus is here?" Fracture kept on, articulating on each word. "You dare bother me for this?"

Such a disappointment. He'd nothing to get out of it…

"He's a criminal" The femme cop growled back. "Bumblebee ordered us to capture him"

"Yeah, but I'm not in your team"

"Yes, you repeat it every single time. Now you shall be used to it."

Sheesh. She'd got a real nerve.

Strongarm put a servo at her earshot.

"Grimlock. What's your position?"

Fracture had his arms crossed, patiently waiting for the information.

At least, despite the absurdity of the situation, they let him use his own means. Though with Strongarm, it was always complicated. The femme cop had softened up but sometimes, she couldn't help but recite the numerous articles from her beloved Code. Torture wasn't authorized. Beating up was prohibited. Machete, Tasers were forbidden. Fortunately, Fracture rarely worked with her.

And unfortunately, for today, he would be her teammate. Fracture stayed quiet but he didn't speak his mind out.

"Four miles?" Strongarm repeated. "A bar? Here?"

"Well, well. Interesting"

"We aren't there to get drunk, Fracture"

"Too bad because I intent to do it afterward"

Strongarm glared at Fracture back. She spoke up with Grimlock again.

"Okay…Just wait here."

Cybertronians definitely opened more and more bars on Earth. Apparently, it'd become a tourist attraction for wanted criminals. Well, it didn't bother the purple bot. It'd been such a long time since he'd come to visit one of these bars…

He thought back of Nightingale' bar on Cybertron…

Then he thought back of the one that he'd visited, at the Mount Fuji. A nest of Decepticons, that had been dismantled, much to Fracture's chagrin. What a good feeling he'd got from that place!

The thought made him smile.

"Fracture!" The cop called him. She'd already transformed.

"He'll not run away"

Nevertheless, he imitated her. It couldn't be worse anyway. His only comfort was taking a cube at this bar afterward and working things off with a stupid frog. They immediately started up and took the road, heading for the position given by Grimlock. At this time, there wasn't so many drivers. Good. Fracture will drive without having to use his avatar.

* * *

"You'll be late!"

"No! Ouch!"

Night's scream took him aback to the point he cut himself while shaving. Russell let out a sigh then growled. He put the razor back in the sink and grabbed a towel. Behind the window, Night sternly stared back at him.

"Hey. You're the one who told me to take you here because you overslept"

"Can't I just shave myself? I'll not go to an interview by looking like a Neanderthal man"

"Yeah but I'm not a flier, remember. If Windblade had been here, you'd be here in time"

"Yes, but she isn't here" Russell sighed. "She is at Griffin Rock"

Night let out a sigh. Okay he was in bad mood this morning. She'd been used to it but his mood swings often stunned her. She remembered when they'd been younger. She remembered about laughs they'd shared with the other children. Thanks to him, she'd discovered about stories, films and human TV shows. They'd spent some entire nights to watch episodes. And Halloween had always been funny. He'd been the storyteller while his father Denny disguised himself to scare all of them in their back.

She'd got the feeling that all these things had happened yesterday while Russell was now twenty-five years-old. It's strange. Time passed so fast. Her mother'd explained to her that human lifespan was pretty short compared to Cybertronians'. After all, they could live millions of millenaries while humans barely reached 100 years-old. It'd got her surprised more to see as Russel's aunt, who'd come to visit the scrapyard at one point, had brought a small stroller with a very small human in. The latter could barely walk while he'd been like two years-old. At his age, Night had already been able to transform and talk like a normal person. Her mother had also explained that, because of their different cycle of life, humans took more time to develop while Cybertronians quickly reached their adult size before aging up in a very slowly way. Night had reached her adult size now, being a bit shorter than Windblade. Sometimes Night wished that humans and Cybertronians could develop at the same time, to be equals. It wouldn't disturb her that much, watching as Russell as a child who loved football became an adult, preparing himself for his job.

Russell stared back at her, still in his bathroom. He ended up by grabbing his tee-shirt. As soon as he was ready, he rushed outside. Night was waiting for him. Immediately afterward, she transformed in her alt-mode. An orange Cadillac Eldorado. She'd been inspired by such a model since the day Denny had brought one back to his scrapyard. Fortunately, he'd decided to keep it. As usual, as she passed by it, she stopped in front of the car to wink at it.

"See you soon, Night number 2!"

"You are impossible"

"What? She is my kindred spirit. She is my clone"

"Technically, she is the one that had come here first."

"Let's repeat. Why did you choose our enterprise?" Night questioned him, as Russell settled up in her car.

"I would like to say…because it's the closest enterprise near my house but…It'll be not a good answer" Russell chuckled.

Indeed.

As they were about to leave the scrapyard, they saw Sideswipe arrive at the gates, full speed. He transformed back, smiling to them.

"Good luck for your job interview!" The red bot said.

"Thanks!"

"Job interview?"

Sideswipe had his arm stretched out. An orange disk was attached on his wrist. Both Night and Russell smiled, guessing who they were. The disk was deployed and Slipstream landed on the ground.

"Do you want us to accompany you, commander Russell?"

"Arg. Stop calling me like that. As if Jetstorm wasn't enough"

"What's wrong with that? You're used to it"

"Commander Russell will be finished off" The young human sighed.

"Don't say that. You've your entire team full of supporters!" Night sneered. "If you wish, I can act as a cheerleader."

"And what will I explain to other inhabitants? And to Fracture?"

Hmm, he wasn't wrong with that.

"Mama wouldn't mind it"

"I can't believe you're the one who incited her to call him in such a way" Slipstream turned back to Slipstream.

"What about it? He's her mother!"

"We'll not have this conversation again. Go, you're already late"

"He's late. I'm just the driver" Night chuckled.

"Thanks for your support!"

Night didn't answer and started up, driving through the forest to join Crown City.

* * *

Strongarm glanced back at them. It's time.

Grimlock nodded while Fracture's expression didn't change. In the end, Strongarm knocked. From outside, they could barely hear music coming from inside. The rock moved, as if that's a kind of door. A bulky bot faced them. Strongarm and Grimlock displayed false Decepticon insignias in order not to be caught. The bot raised his eyebrow but let them pass in.

Inside, many tables. A dozen of bots had taken their seat in while some others enjoyed the dancefloor. Fracture, Strongarm and Grimlock looked around, searching for the frog.

Found.

Springload didn't notice them. He was drinking his high-grade cube, repeating the same word as if he was an automat. He looked drunk. And dumb. Fracture raised one eyebrow. That guy? A criminal? Definitely not. He wouldn't buy it. Strongarm stepped forward, Fracture and Grimlock following her closely.

Strongarm sat down at the table, facing the frog.

"Doradus…Where is Doradus?"

"You're under arrest, Springload"

"Doradus…"

Strongarm frowned. Grimlock let out a desperate sigh while Fracture wondered about the 'criminal''s intelligence.

"You'll follow us" Strongarm said.

"No…Doradus…"

The frog blinked.

Suddenly he was aware of their presence. Strongarm rolled her optics.

"You got it? You're under arrest"

Springload froze.

Then his expression changed. Fury appeared in his optics.

And he let out a roar before he pushed his table over them. Strongarm had just time to dodge it by jumping aside while the frog screamed.

"YOU'LL NOT STOP ME FROM FINDING DORADUS!"

"Enough!"

"MY BROTHERS!"

His brothers? The trio shared the same thought. What's that again?

And then, six other frogs that shared exactly the same appearance as Springload left the dancefloor to surround him, giving them threatening glares.

Music stopped, leaving room for another. A much more paced song.

"Yeah! READY TO PUNCH YA!" Grimlock went excited as he transformed in his Dinobot alt-mode.

Three against six frogs.

Fracture didn't move. He slowly pulled his Taser out.

And the group of cloned frogs lunged at them. Grimlock had been the first one to counterattack and grabbed two of them while they're in the air, before crashing their heads against one another, knocking them out. Strongarm dodged a punch then pulled her laser-gun to shoot at one of them, jumping aside as a cube of energon that'd targeted her came to crash against the wall behind her. Lasers formed holes at walls and tables but she managed to immobilize her target. Fracture noticed that two of them aimed for him. He let them come and as soon as one of them jumped on him, he immobilized him with his Taser. Then he grabbed a chair near him to hit the second one with it. The chair got broken but it knocked the frog out. Fracture threw it away while Strongarm punched another one hard, sending him through the wall. From far, they noticed that he'd landed at the intimate areas of the bar.

"Where is Springload?" Strongarm growled.

Fracture noticed him first. Springload had been about to run away from the bar. The purple bot growled and chased after him, activating his blades as he tried to catch him up. But as soon as he tried to leave the bar, the tin can that had been guarding the entrance stood up in front of him. Fracture took a breath. If he didn't move, he'll have to deal with him as well.

"Let me go!"

"You haven't paid!"

"Oh…Sir. Let's negotiate"

Fracture gave him a flirty smirk, slowly coming over him. As the guard didn't expect it, Fracture hit him with a violent uppercut right in the jaw. One of dentas flied away as the guard collapsed. In the end, he escaped as he heard Strongarm shout at him.

"Doradus! Where is Doradus!" The frog whined.

Fracture jumped in the air, transforming in his robot-mode. And before Springload sped up, Fracture struck him from behind, pinning him down on the ground.

Shocked, Springload transformed as well. He didn't have time to say "Doradus" that a blade was put under his throat.

"Shut up!" Fracture threatened.

"Oh, Primus" A voice said, behind him.

He turned back. A grey bot faced him. Blue optics. Autobot. Fracture frowned, confused.

"What? What's the problem?"

"There is a bounty on his head! Gosh! I arrived too late!"

A bounty…?

Fracture blinked. It felt like an long-buried instinct that came back to the surface. He stared back at Springload.

A bounty on that frog?

"How much?"

"40,000 Shanix!"

40,000 Shanix…

A strange feeling came through Fracture's processor. Like a long memory…That grey bot was a bounty hunter. Autobot yeah, but it didn't change anything.

From far, he heard Strongarm's engine noises as she and Grimlock caught them up. Fracture bit his lip before he pulled his blade back.

"You'll not escape again, Springload!"

Oh yes…It'd been so easy…Capturing a bot, immobilizing him…He'd never lost these reactions…40,000 Shanix…while he'd stopped hunting all these years ago…Primus!

If he'd expected it…

Primus probably mocked him right now…

Fracture sat up while Strongarm handcuffed Springload's wrists.

"You've the right to silence!" The cop recited.

"What are you looking at?" Grimlock questioned the grey bot.

"Nothing…just disappointed that I couldn't get the bounty" He cried out as he walked away.

Oh yes, Fracture could understand how he felt…He could only sympathize with him. 40,000 Shanix…lost.

Years he'd stopped his activities…and it slapped him right in the face.

Fracture sighed. Maybe he could ask for some cash to the Autobots? As he'd captured him for free…

But in the end, he remained silent as Strongarm asked for a groundbridge while the frog whined again.

* * *

"Did you know that Denny brought a piano today?" Night said, amused, as she and Fracture walked for the garage.

Fracture shrugged. Despite years and some white that'd appeared in his hair, Denny didn't change.

"And?"

"May I play it one day?" Night asked.

"What's that new idea? Last time, it had been playing guitar and you wanted to form a band at the scrapyard"

"Yes. But guitar causes rain"

Because Denny didn't know how to play it, Fracture bitterly thought. In the end, he didn't add anything. Night went to another topic.

"Hey. Russell is going to work"

"Yes. I know he'd got his job interview today"

"It went good, apparently"

She paused. Fracture didn't need to be investigator to guess that she'd got an idea in mind.

"…I wondered if I could do the same"

"What? Working? Where would you work?" The purple bot questioned.

"I don't know. But…just gaining some Shanix somehow. You're the only one working. Look at what you did today"

"I don't need you to work"

Fracture caught sight of the garage. Good. The sky was darkening. It'll rain soon.

"I heard you hunted a frog that practiced the Doradus cult today?" Night smiled.

"Yeah…"

But I could've gained so much more from it, Fracture bitterly thought.

"About what you said…Don't be bothered about working" Fracture sighed.

"Yes but…staying at the garage or staying at the scrapyard the entire day, without doing anything it's so boring…" Night retorted.

He could understand it. But he wanted to keep her close. If there were criminals around…

He stopped. It wasn't like Springload had been a big threat but…if they'd met criminals like Shadow Raker…

Like Lockdown…

He shook his head. No. He wanted her to stay at places he knew, with some people around. If he'd lost her somehow…he knew how a criminal mind worked out.

As he'd been one…

"…We'll talk about it later" Fracture said.

"Always later with you" Night sighed.

If it'd been all up to him…they'll never talk about it.

He thought back of 40,000 Shanix…

He glanced back at Night.

He couldn't become a bounty hunter again…else she would be in danger…

* * *

As her mother opened the doors, Night looked down and noticed something on the ground.

Something small.

An envelope?

She leaned over to pick it up. She stared at it.

No sender.

Strange.

"Night?"

Night hid the envelope in her chassis. She'll check it later.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER3**

"One more Decepticon behind bars"

Strongarm composed the code to get the stasis pod where Springload had been trapped in locked. She stepped back and only watched as, inside his prison, the frog struggled hard and screamed. She couldn't hear anything though she guessed that he'd been begging for Doradus.

She frowned, a thoughtful expression on her face.

_You hypocrites, he'd called them out in a moment in lucidity._

Hypocrites…

Were they truly hypocrites? Strongarm looked away from the stasis pod, ready to leave the area.

"What's going on, honey?"

Strongarm got startled. She turned around and noticed Sideswipe, leaning against the wall, a smile on his face. He stretched out and slowly walked ahead in her direction.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes…of course"

"Oh, please. Something is wrong. I can feel it through our spark bond."

Strongarm only answered back with a small smile, while she let him wrap his arms around her waist. She ended up leaning against him, putting her chin onto his shoulder while she gave in a tender and warm hug.

"Come on. Tell your dear husband what's going on"

"Really…"

Yes. Her husband. Even if some years had passed, it always made her smile whenever they referred themselves as husband and wife, as Conjunx. She remained silent for some minutes before she let out a sigh. She could tell him. He would understand.

"I was just thinking that…maybe Springload has a point"

"About what? About Doradus?" He chuckled.

"No. About us…about us being hypocrites…"

Sideswipe raised one eyebrow.

"Why are you saying that?"

"Well…we hunt criminals but…"

She paused.

"…We're asking help from a criminal"

"Are you talking about Fracture?"

"Exactly"

It'd been a lingering feeling she'd always had. She wasn't ashamed of it. But after everything that'd happened, she'd never dared speak her mind out. Even if after all these years, Fracture' and Autobots' relationship had improved a bit, it didn't mean that her point of view about him had changed. He assisted them; he gave them a servo when it came to deal with other Decepticons…he'd never stabbed them in the back in these last years…

Maybe he'd changed. For the better. Maybe it was real…

Yet every time she put her optics on him, she couldn't help but see the bounty hunter who'd tried to kill them many times…Alone, with his Minicons or with Steeljaw's team…

They arrested Springload…but what about Fracture?

Sideswipe didn't let her go.

"I-I mean…we let him free because he helps us but…" Strongarm stammered.

"I know"

"But it's not fair! Rules shall apply for everyone! We shall arrest him. We shall put him in a stasis pod. Yet he's free…a few meters away from the scrapyard"

Sideswipe slowly massaged her back.

"It's not authorized by the Code!" Strongarm cried out.

"Bumblebee decided as such. He's his own reasons" The red bot said, a dark expression.

Silence fell down. They could just hear the wind from far.

"I know that. I know the lieutenant made his decision. But…I just don't feel serene. He's here a few meters away from here…A few meters away from Russell and…"

"Hey. Russell isn't a kid anymore"

"Sorry but I'll always view him as the kid we've met the first time" Strongarm answered back with an ironical smile.

Sideswipe laughed and then kissed her forehelm.

"Okay, Mama Bear. I got your point. And believe me. I don't enjoy it either. I don't like the idea of handling him. But…what if we arrested him? And then, what? What about Night?"

"We'd just take her in" Strongarm offered.

"He's the only parent she has, Strongarm. Don't you think she'd resent us for this?"

Strongarm thought hard about it. She stared deeply into Sideswipe's optics. Yes. She understood his point of view…he'd been abandoned many times during his youth. He'd been through many foster cares and he'd never stayed up permanently at the same place. He'd never been able to make friends on a long term.

He didn't wish that Night came through the same thing. Even if she was Fracture's daughter.

Yet she couldn't help but being worried…that something happened to one of them…that they revived another nightmare…

Sideswipe gently caressed her cheek, a reassuring expression.

"Don't worry, Strongarm. Whatever happens to us, we are not alone. We'll be able to handle any situation."

"…Hopefully you're right"

"I'm always right"

"Can't you be a bit serious?" The cop chuckled.

Sideswipe laughed and kissed his wife again. Strongarm kissed him back while wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the contact. In the end, both pulled apart and smiled to each other.

"Haha. By the way, don't worry. I've an idea for making Fracture leave us alone for a few days." Sideswipe smiled. "I wanted to help him"

"Oh Primus. Wasn't it enough that you called him Mama in front of Night? He still holds it against you, remember" Strongarm sighed.

Sideswipe shrugged, a proud expression. He pulled something out from behind his back, displaying it. A Pad. A window was still opened. Strongarm leaned over to check. Her optics widened at the thing.

"No! You didn't—"

"Yes. And he'll come in a few seconds to—"

He couldn't finish his sentence. He'd heard a motorcycle engine noise behind them, coming from far. Strongarm went pale. She'd thought it would be just a joke but apparently he'd taken it seriously…

"You're on your own"

"Until death do us part?" Sideswipe cried out. "You traitor!"

The motorcycle transformed. Sideswipe didn't get time to explain himself. Fracture's voice resonated loud.

"WHY AM I ON A FRAGGING DATING SITE?"

"…Surprise"

And a smile with it. A nervous smile. At least it was a Cybertronian dating site. Not a human one. Immediately, Fracture lunged at him and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him up. He'll not let him go. He was furious and he'd a burning murderous desire in his optics.

For one moment, Strongarm wondered if she shouldn't take her immobilizer. She watched the scene, slightly afraid for Sideswipe.

"I just wanted to give you some help!" The red bot stammered, trying to defend himself.

"Help?" Fracture gritted through dentas. "I don't need your help!"

"You need to relax!"

"Relax? WILL WE TALK ABOUT MY PROFILE?"

Oh, yes…Fracture's profile.

Fracture roughly pushed Sideswipe away then grabbed his Pad off his servos. As he read it, his optics slowly widened. Anger turned into fury on his face. Sideswipe slowly stepped back, his smile never vanishing. He wanted to keep his dignity.

"…Will you explain?" The purple bot growled. He suddenly put the Pad under the red bot's nose. "Profession: gardener? Love: crazy things? Hobbies: beating up?"

"What about it?" Sideswipe defended himself. "At least two of these things are true. I wasn't going to put an ex-bounty hunter as a profession, after all."

"Did you see my picture? Couldn't you take any worse picture than that one?"

A picture where Fracture heavily grinned, baring his dentas…She wondered how Sideswipe had got this one…

Fracture violently threw the Pad on the ground. Immediately, Sideswipe picked it up before the purple bot could crush it with his right pede. Sideswipe grabbed the Pad and glanced at the screen.

"Oh, look! Someone is asking you out for a date!"

"WHAT? Are you kidding again?"

"Not at all! Look!"

Sideswipe showed it to him. The purple bot grabbed it back to check. His expression slowly changed. Beside anger, there was some confusion and surprise.

"What about it?"

"I'm not interested!"

"Wait! Admit that she is quite hot, right?"

"That's not the problem—"

Fracture's tone went low. But two seconds afterward, rage came up to strike again.

"Come on! Give it a try. You know, you don't have to find love here. It can be just for a one-night stand."

"I prefer taking care of my daughter" Fracture growled.

"Come on! She can stay here. She's old enough to take care of herself, after all"

Fracture remained. Strongarm wondered if he wasn't considering Sideswipe's words. He looked…slightly interested in.

They'd never seen Fracture alone…or with someone else. Most of time, he remained in his garage. Sometimes he wandered around the scrapyard. But he'd never stayed here for long, unlike his daughter.

It left Strongarm thoughtful…Night had never mentioned about a third presence in the garage…whoever it was.

She wondered if they missed it…but if Fracture met someone, maybe he'd leave them alone…

Fracture turned around, still pissed up.

"So?"

"Shut up!" He shouted back. "Do it again and I'll sell your spark out to some customers!"

And Fracture transformed, hurriedly leaving the area. Sideswipe smiled back at Strongarm.

"I'm sure he'll try…Believe me."

"It'll be better if you didn't do it again" The femme sighed. "Better for you, I mean"

* * *

"Come on, Unity, Skydream! You can do better than that!"

Unity and Skydream faced each other. They let out some wolf roars, ready to attack. Jetstorm remained apart, watching carefully. The usual morning training. Slipstream trained on his own with his naginata, practicing some new technics every day. Apparently, if there was nothing left to learn, it was a lie. There was always something new to learn. Both wolf-bots used their nunchakus, about to lunge at each other. Bumblebee, Grimlock and Night sat down near the arena, witnessing the next combat.

"They grow up so fast" Bumblebee commented.

"I feel like a grandfather" Grimlock complained.

Both of them watched as Night was talking with her best friend on Cybertron, Kat, through comm-linkings. They knew each other since the day they're born. Sometimes, Kat happened to visit them on Earth, along with her mother whenever the latter had a day off. Bumblebee sternly told her to move away, as she spoke too loudly. Night rolled her optics but obeyed nonetheless. As she passed by a dusty mirror brought back from Hell by Denny, Night stopped in front of it. She smiled back at her reflection.

"How sexy you are"

"_Are you talking about me?"_ Kat replied at the end of the line.

"Oh huh…no. I mean…You're pretty cute as well!"

More than pretty cute…

_"__I see…"_

"I can't wait to see you again, sis!"

"_Same…When will you come to visit Cybertron?"_

"The day my mother will remember our promise." Night sighed.

She'd her arms crossed, a bit disappointed. In the end, she laughed.

"At worst, I'll steal a ship and I'll come to kidnap you"

"_And being in trouble? Haha. Definitely not."_

"Haven't we said once, that we'll have a trip throughout galaxies? Just both of us?"

A promise that Night hadn't forgot. A promise she held dear. Kat took a time before she answered back.

"_It's true…But for now, I can't. I've my exams to pass."_

Kat wanted to work in the Great Library in Iacon. It'd been rebuilt after the war. Apparently it was even taller than the one during the Golden Age. It took her so much time and Night hoped she'd pass her exams as soon as possible.

"I understand, pretty…I understand"

"_What about you? What are you going to do?"_

Good question. Night didn't know. Unlike Kat, she'd no idea about what she wanted to do in her life. Her mother said she'd still some time to think about it, but witnessing as Kat had already a project in mind left her speechless.

"Well…I think I'll stay on Earth for a bit. I love this planet, don't get me wrong but…I wish I could visit the one I come from"

"_Oh I believe humans are probably not as rude and impolite as some customers who sometimes stop by my mother' bar. The last time, she'd nearly got into a fight with one of them"_

"Oh"

Night believed her on this point.

"_At worst, if you can't come now, I'll send you some pictures of the Great Library."_

"I'd love to"

Sending…Night thought back of the envelope she'd found at the door of the garage. She'd completely forgot about it. Immediately afterward, she got her chassis opened to take it.

"Okay. I'll not bother you any longer. You need to study. Say hello to Nightingale from me."

"_See you!"_

Comm-linking was cut. Night let out a sigh. She wished it'd lasted a bit longer. She laid down in the grass, holding the envelope just above her head.

It felt heavy inside… her curiosity took over her mind, she ended up by tearing the envelope apart. Maybe it was just an envelope a human had carelessly left here…

She was surprised.

Nothing of it. Inside, there was a small Pad. A bit smaller than ones her mother often used.

A small grey and white Pad. No doubt it was Cybertronian. It took her apart. Had her mother ordered it or what? She erased the idea off her processor. Her mother had enough of gadgets…and then, why using an envelope for this? The person could have just had it teleported.

The screen was black. Maybe someone had lost it? But once again, why using an envelope?

Night searched for the button to turn it on.

The screen remained black. Night frowned. She tried again. No result. Was it broken?

Maybe she could just ask her mother to repair it…She was cut in by the scrapyard's gates opening.

"Elsa! Berry!"

She smiled as soon as she saw Grimlock rush over to the femme to kiss her deeply. The latter had her arm up to deploy a pink disk. The disk transformed as well. She ran over to Slipstream who welcomed her by embracing her, happy to see her again. Both of them returned from a mission that'd lasted a few days.

"Darling!"

"Were the kids good?"

"Always! Jetstorm kept on training them."

From far, Hope and Sakura trained together as well. Berry nodded at the sight. She then walked for them. Slipstream's smile froze as soon as Elsa's optics focused on him.

"Hi, Slipstream"

"Hi…Mrs Elsa" Slipstream replied, bowing.

Nothing to do. Berry's master always scared him off. Probably because she'd threatened to tear his optics off if he ever hurt Berry. Night chuckled at the scene but stopped as soon as she noticed that Jetstorm sternly stared at her.

"Night? You'll just not stay here without doing anything, right?"

"Well…"

"Go with others."

Night rolled her optics. She just pulled the Pad back into her chassis, before joining the arena. She headed for Heart Axe, the only wolf-femme out of the triplets. The latter waited for her.

"Your father is so strict" Night sighed.

"Indeed, he is"

"Your other father is much cooler!"

"Yes, but he's not here. So…Let's do it, right?"

Heart Axe and Night respectfully bowed to each other before they started. Let's give a good show to Jetstorm.

* * *

Fracture was at a table, a high-grade cube at servo. Around him, lights were flashing up, colours switching up. Blue then pink then purple…they adapted to the paced music. Fracture sighed. He'd put the Pad on the table, the opened window displaying the dating site so nicely advised by Sideswipe.

Gardener…What's the frag? Did Sideswipe really view him having a green digit, cultivating some tomatoes while happily singing?

What a dumbass! Fracture let out a sigh then took another sip of his cube. The same bar he'd come along with the two Autobots to capture the mad Doradus worshipper. He glanced back at the guard. A different one from the first time. Probably the other was still at the hospital after Fracture's violent uppercut. The purple bot didn't pay any attention to him. At least he'd got full access.

The application flashed up. Fracture frowned and checked it.

She was here.

"Fracture?"

He turned back. The femme who'd asked him out was standing up in front of him. A white and pink femme. She sat down in front of him. Immediately, Fracture ordered the waiter for two extra cubes.

"I see you started without me" The femme smiled.

"I'd to focus on something while waiting" Fracture replied, a snarky tone.

"Sorry. I'm late"

Not bad. She was quite hot indeed. Yet Fracture didn't like shy people. He preferred strong personalities that didn't run away in tears and got to stab themselves at the first remark.

Well…He wasn't here for a relationship. Night was at the scrapyard tonight…the garage would be theirs if they came at this.

"Gardener, huh?" The femme smiled in disbelief.

"Beautician, huh?" Fracture retorted, the same tone.

Both of them exchanged a smile. At least one thing they had in common.

"I don't have any job"

"Me neither" The purple bot said. "I'm not even the one who created my own profile anyway"

"I guessed so"

Cubes were brought to them.

"And you regret it? Why accepting?"

Fracture's answer was quick.

"I gave it a try. I just wanted to have some fun. Now…it's all up to you to convince me I was right"

"If I wish to know you"

Hmm. Good punchline. Maybe it wouldn't be that unpleasant. Fracture finished his cube then started the second one. If she kept acting like this, it surely would be interesting.

* * *

He'd been convinced. Despite her appearance, she wasn't a femme who said yes to anything. The kind of personality Fracture liked. Someone who resisted him…Fracture hadn't paid attention to her background, to what she truly was. Everything that mattered was personality. And according to their meeting, it was promising.

After having drunken some extra cubes, they paid then transformed. Both of them drove back to the garage, the femme following Fracture close by. As soon as the door got closed behind them, she threw herself at him. They kissed deeply, Fracture pinning her against a wall in order not to let her go. Their glossas interwined, and as Fracture pulled back, the femme let out a pleasured moan as he started to caress her breasts in an aggressive way.

She took pleasure in…not him.

In the end, Fracture pushed her against the berth and kissed her again, taking his time to explore her body. As his servos reached her thighs, the femme kissed his neck, slightly biting his neckcables up.

He pushed her away.

"No" He refused.

"Oh, come on. You'll not be the only one having fun, right?"

He kissed her hard again, shutting her mouth up.

His optics were shut. He tried to enjoy the feeling, sensation…

This feeling that could have comforted him…

But there was no feeling. It was only…physical.

Well…It shouldn't be that different from other times…during his career as a bounty hunter…

These times…it'd only been physical as well…

Except…

Fracture was seeing him again.

Black servos who'd taken care of him, an orange armour that he'd never ceased to explore and discover…

Beneath his strict and cold appearance…An unconditional tenderness.

Fracture's optics opened up again.

As the femme opened up for him, Fracture pulled apart from her.

"Get out"

"But…"

"I told you: get out!"

The femme glared back at him, outraged and frustrated. He didn't care. He took many breaths in order to calm his body down as his arms started to tremble.

His vision went blurry…

It'd been a bad idea…He shouldn't have done that…

"I wasted my time with you"

She wasn't leaving.

"Get out!"

At the third time, she stood up then hurriedly left the garage.

Fracture sat on a chair, covering his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER4**

Night had been awakened up by the morning light. Sleeping in her alt-mode, parked near her clone, she let out a yawn. In front of her, she caught sight of the triplets who were still recharging, snuggled up against one another to keep warmth. She silently stared at them, slightly amused by the scene. If she had a camera, she would gladly take a picture of them. Just to make fun of them. Triplets often argued with each other. Especially the two brothers and Heart Axe, most of time, served as a mediator. It was sometimes funny to witness these three coming from sworn enemies to best friends, just like now…She wondered if that's often the case with siblings. Hope and Sakura got along well though they could sometimes argue as well. When they'd been younger, Sakura was extraverted while Hope was the shy twin. Now roles had changed. Hope was the dominant twin that Sakura followed around, especially if they needed to ask something to their parents.

She didn't have any sibling…sometimes, she envied them. Oh, she didn't suffer much from it as she was well surrounded.

However, she couldn't help but feel that something…missed sometimes. She drove a bit closer to her clone that remained unmoving. That's a car ready for the scrap heap. But whatever.

A noise caught her attention. She turned around. It'd been Russell who was leaving his house, followed by Jetstorm. The young man checked something on his phone. Night transformed. Did he get up that early? For a Sunday?

"You usually rest for Sundays" Night pointed out.

"I'm not going to work"

"Oh. And where are you going, in such a nice weather?" The femme asked, amused.

Russell looked away. He'd been caught. Night's smile widened.

"Hank is in town" Jetstorm softly explained.

Russell's reaction had been immediate.

"Jetstorm!"

"My apologies, Commander Russell!"

Too late.

"Go! Do it for USA!" Night cheered. "I can even pay your hotel room!"

"What's with it?" The young man sighed. "No thanks. I'm not sure your Shanix will be accepted. They would wonder which country they come from."

"From which planet, actually" Night gently corrected him.

Russell rolled his eyes before he headed for his father' pick-up. Night offered him to give him a ride, but Russell refused, saying she would be a chatterbox afterward. The white and orange femme pouted; a bit disappointed. Hopefully they'd conclude quickly. A seductive game that lasted…it's always so boring. Especially since Hank was quite hot for a human. He could've met worse.

As Russell left the scrapyard, Night caught sight of her mother in his motorcycle mode from far. He transformed and stepped in. Jetstorm's expression went cold.

"Mama…?"

He'd left her at the scrapyard for the night since he'd had 'some business to do'. Sideswipe had been the one who'd mentioned he'd actually had a date. Curious, she asked him how it had been. Her mother wasn't really talkative about it. He turned back to Jetstorm.

"…A ground-bridge"

"Okay"

Jetstorm headed for the control center to open one, since Fixit was still recharging. Night didn't tear his optics off her mother.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere"

Night's spark ached. He wasn't fine. He hid it but not very well. The greenish light appeared in front of them. Fracture was about to come inside at the moment where Jetstorm called him back.

"Is something wrong?"

"Mind your own business!" The purple bot growled back.

"Mama!" Night cried out, scandalized.

Jetstorm stared back at him, a shocked expression.

"Yeah…mind your own business instead of annoying the scrap out of others" The purple bot dryly added before he vanished inside the ground-bridge.

Night looked down at Jetstorm. The latter bit his lip, displaying no emotion in his optics. It lasted a few seconds. But the white and orange femme wasn't a fool.

It'd always been rocky between them…with Slipstream as well. Her mother always acted cold toward them and even though he's an impatient and stubborn person in general, it was much worse toward Minicons. Slipstream tried to be friendly to him but Jetstorm had already given up in trying to have some bond of sorts with him.

Anyway…Her mother had always seemed like…apart from the team. That's something she'd never understood. Her mother helped in capturing wanted criminals and Night was treated as a part of the scrapyard team but…her mother didn't have such a treatment.

Was it because the group was Autobot and her mother was a Decepticon? Ratchet had mentioned the war between factions once. Megatron's rulings…his defeat. Optimus Prime's victory…

But…rejecting him for a story of clans…it sounded like a weak reason.

Night thought it was unfair…She felt sad for him. During Denny's last birthday, the scrapyard had feasted it together. Night had been present…but her mother had just accompanied her to the scrapyard before leaving right afterward. The group hadn't offered him to stay. Maybe was it the reason of such a behaviour to Minicons? Though sometimes…She felt he'd been going too far.

"Jetstorm?"

"Yes?"

"Can you open a ground-bridge for me as well…at the coordinates you sent him?"

Jetstorm sighed. His tone went a bit gloomier.

"It's not a good idea"

"Please. I can't leave him alone whenever he is like this"

No. She'd to be with him. The Minicon hesitated then decided to enter the coordinates. A new ground-bridge opened afterward.

"Thanks"

Night stepped inside, ready to join him.

* * *

She wasn't surprised.

She caught sight of him. He'd sat down at the edge of a mountain she knew pretty well.

The Mount Fuji…

Sometimes, he went here. He remained there for a few hours, sometimes for a few days. He wasn't the only one. Jetstorm and Slipstream loved the place as well. They sometimes took their families along for a trip here, whenever they'd no criminal to hunt.

A special place…They all called it the most beautiful place on Earth.

She understood. It was calm and relaxing…and the sight was perfect. It was nice to stay here, thinking about nothing for a few hours…just thinking about the sight…the sunset in front of them…

She headed for the purple bot and sat down by his side.

His reaction was quick.

"Night…I'm not in the mood for this"

Yet there had been no conviction in his tone. His expression displayed no emotion. Night came closer to him, giving him a worried gaze.

"You always come there…whenever something is wrong"

"I'm fine"

"You liar" Night retorted.

He didn't answer. Night put her head on his shoulder, as a way to comfort him. In the end, Fracture wrapped his arm around her shoulder, hugging her tightly.

"It's…so appeasing" Night commented.

"I know. That's why I love coming here"

Night remained silent.

He didn't love coming here…she felt he came here because it was necessary. Because he needed it. Jetstorm and Slipstream had told her once…They didn't really come here just to contemplate the sight.

They came here because they wanted to feel close to something.

To a person.

Behind them, under a tree, some blue flowers had been planted here. It was apparently an ancient Cybertronian ritual. Planting some blue flower at the exact place where a bot had fallen.

"Mama…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss him?"

Jetstorm and Slipstream's master…

Drift.

They rarely mentioned him…Jetstorm, Slipstream, her mother…Yet she wanted to know more about him.

At one point, she'd come across a picture. A picture about two Minicons along with a tall orange and white bot, a mustache painted on his face, a sword in one servo and a katana in the other…

She hadn't believed it, the first time.

"…Very" He replied, a low tone.

But…resemblance had struck her.

She carried a similar armour to her mother's, yet she'd never known about her Sire. Many times, she'd asked him the same question. But her mother had never tried to give her a clear answer. Everything she'd got had been a 'bot' without any other details.

She'd thought about Drift's colours…she'd compared his to hers.

And every time she'd tried to talk to others, the topic fell flat.

She looked back at her mother. He and Drift'd had something. It was obvious. Once, she'd asked him directly.

_Is there a bond between he and I?_

Her mother had acted like if he hadn't heard anything.

"…Did you love him?"

He remained unmoving.

Then after a few minutes, he tightened his hug around her shoulders.

"…I hated him before I came to love him. But I never confessed. I just confessed him that I hated him."

She displayed a slight, sad smile.

Maybe she didn't need any answer.

"…How was he?"

She thought her mother would tell her off.

But in the end, he turned around to look back at her. Something was off in his optics.

But this time, he smiled.

"…A warrior who acted out of honour. He was such a pain sometimes. Very strict, very self-righteous…"

"And he taught everything to Jetstorm and Slipstream."

"…Yeah"

A tender 'yeah'.

Night felt some warmth in her spark.

It confirmed her suspicions…

A nice music rose up. They looked down. At far, near the blue lake. A group of tourists camped. They would spend the night under the stars.

"Hey, mama…"

"What?"

"…It's quite catchy"

He smiled back at her. In the end, he stood up and held his servo out to her.

Jetstorm had taught her to fight even though she barely listened to him…

However, she loved dancing…and her mother had been the one who'd taught her.

Night took his servo, giving into the music while she tried to follow her mother's rhythm, following his steps to get synchronized with him.

"I love you, Mama" She told him.

The light in his optics appeared again.

"…I love you too, Night"

* * *

At the same time, in Night's room, the Pad that'd been lying down on her berth, turned on.

On the screen, a window appeared.

_You got a message_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Wow, it's so awesome!"

In their alt-modes, Night and Fracture drove through Kimitsu, one of closest cities near the Mount Fuji. As they'd been about to comm-link Fixit and asking him a ground-bridge to bring them back to the scrapyard, Night had got the idea to visit this place. Her mother hadn't been thrilled with it since he'd always said he didn't like human towns. As much as he liked the sight, he didn't like to get lost in a place full of earthlings. The debate had lasted for around twenty minutes between the mother and the daughter, the latter's main argument had been that they didn't have much occasion to visit unknown places, as they often spent their time in the scrapyard, at Crown City. Bored with the debate and knowing that his daughter wouldn't give up that easily, Fracture had agreed under the condition that they wouldn't stay here for too long.

Especially since she was right. They barely moved. While in the past, Fracture had spent his time to move with his ship…aw. He missed such a feeling.

And spending more time along with his daughter had been the reason why he'd agreed.

As they came in a crowded area, Night glanced back at Fracture's holographic avatar. A human biker, his face being hidden by his helmet. The latter noticed that he'd been observed and took a nice posture. It made Night laugh.

"You shall use it more often"

"It's ugly and useless" Fracture growled back.

"Oh, stop it! I love mine!"

Night's had been a young redhaired woman, a seductive look. Fracture approved.

"Indeed. You'd picked it well. But nothing will ever replace your original form"

His daughter was his daughter. He didn't care about a human copy;

"I wonder why we aren't getting closer to humans, using our holographic avatars"

"Because that's a waste of time to me. And the hologram only temporarily works."

"Sheesh, you killjoy!"

"Talk to your father better"

"My mother!"

"Daddy!"

"Mama"

Fracture sped up as he let out a sigh. One day, Sideswipe would pay. That's because of him that Night called him "mama". Despite all his attempts to make her call "dada" his efforts had been for nothing and Fracture had ended up by complying to that nickname. But it wouldn't remain unpunished. Despite all, she seemingly enjoyed the place and Fracture must admit that it was quite nice.

At this exact moment, they passed by a store. Night stopped by, ignoring horns behind her. Fracture was about to tell her to move again but, out of curiosity, he checked what'd been inside. Some items, some tools, some figurines. Quite special ones. But some of them looked quite cute. One of them looked like these earthling creatures. A cat, like one he'd known pretty well. Bounty. Or Fatty. Fracture let out a nostalgic sigh as soon as he remember that one who'd been following them around every time. The cat was golden, a paw up moving.

Yeah. Not very interesting.

"So cute!" Night said. "I want to take it!"

"No way, Night"

"Why?"

"We could get caught and you know it. Then…it's human money"

Money was money, after all. Whether it had been human or Cybertron, he'll not waste it for these kinds of things. Maybe if it had been about devices but…

He was about to leave when suddenly; he heard a familiar voice rising up behind them.

"It's a Maneki Neko. A good-luck cat, as Japanese people call them."

He abruptly turned around.

No. He wasn't dreaming.

A human of his knowledge. An old man, his white cane at hand…

"Father John!" Night happily cried out.

She'd nearly transformed to rush over him. But Fracture called her out before she could. Father John walked ahead, a smile on his face.

"At every time, we meet you here" Fracture noticed.

"That's because I love this place. Just like you, it seems"

Fracture didn't comment it.

"We weren't planning to explore the town"

"I'm the one who forced him to" The femme chuckled.

"You did well"

"You're a priest and you encourage her"

Father John chuckled at this as well. Even if they rarely communicated, Fracture and Father John had kept in touch. Probably one of few humans he'd ever came to tolerate. And Night shared the feeling as well. She adored him. Fracture remembered one of these times where he'd scolded his daughter a bit too hard. The priest had been present to patch things up. From this instant, these two had got along pretty well.

"If you wish, I can buy it for you" Father John offered, mentioning the cat in the store.

"Don't bother" Fracture sighed. "We're about to leave"

"Oh. But it doesn't bother me at all"

Before Fracture could add up anything, the priest was already in the store, paying attention in order not to hit walls. He knew how to use his cane pretty well. Night briefly asked Fracture about why he didn't take any dog to assist him, as Russell had explained once. Fracture replied that it wasn't their business.

He came out of the store a few minutes later, the cat under his arm. Fracture rolled his optics.

"It means I shall return the favour"

"It wasn't interested at all"

"Sheesh" Fracture replied. "It's always interested. Or maybe you are an alien"

Father John only laughed at this.

"Anything you want except money" A grumpy Fracture said. He'd wanted to come back home now. "Do you want us to drop you off?"

"…Why not? You promised me a ride once" The priest answered before he slowly headed for the motorcycle.

Fracture let him take his seat and improved the quality of his avatar, allowing the priest to hold onto them. Night whistled at the sight.

"You look awesome!"

"I take it as a compliment" The priest smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's hurry up"

And once he'd checked that the priest wouldn't fall, Fracture sped up, his daughter following them from far.

* * *

"You look gloomy, Fracture"

The purple bot didn't reply anything at Father John's remark. He just drove faster, ignoring the question.

"I'm just tired…that's all"

"I hope you're spending a good time anyway"

"I'm fine" Fracture insisted.

Father John didn't answer back. But Fracture knew that the priest didn't buy it. His expression was obvious. Irritation took him and Fracture couldn't suppress a growl. At every single time, that human had to analyse him entirely. It'd ended up by becoming annoying and Fracture didn't bear being read anymore. He'll not give him such a pleasure one more time!

"Stop analysing me!" The purple bot warned him.

"I'm not analysing you. I just feel that you're troubled."

"As if you're better than I. Do you know the meaning of 'tiredness' word?"

Fracture dodged a car that'd been trying to overtake him. The driver insulted him and Fracture had been tempted to hit him from behind. But Father John talked him out of it.

"I'm sorry if you feel I shall mind my own business" The priest softly apologized. "I just read it through your spark…"

"You'll never change"

"That's true"

Father John paused.

"But I can't help but feel worried about you after everything you'd been through."

"I don't get what you're talking about"

Fracture denied it but it would be useless. Father John already knew about the entire story. He already knew the reason why he didn't meet that orange alien anymore.

Why Fracture had stopped pushing him away.

"I understand how you feel"

"I don't think so"

"I know. Losing a loved one…In one way or another, it'll always mark your mind and soul."

If he hadn't been in his alt-mode, Fracture would have raised one eyebrow.

They'd never talked much about it. After all, Father John had never mentioned his background. He was a priest and that's all that defined him, according to Fracture. The purple bot had never heard about his own story.

"…Who?" He ended up asking.

They were coming through a deserted road, leaving the town behind them.

"…I've been in love" Father John explained. "A woman. Her name was Mary. I didn't want to become a priest at this time. I'd another goal. I wanted to become a writer. She was in the army. A gang beat me up at a bar. She came to my rescue"

Fracture let out a small smile. A woman. Of course. He could sense the emotion in Father John's voice. He was usually someone calm and reserved. But here…He couldn't repress his emotions on the matter.

"We've been together for twenty years."

"What happened…?"

"She left…She couldn't keep on any further"

Fracture frowned.

Twenty years…and that woman had just left him?

"It means that she didn't deserve you"

Some hostility toward that Mary came through Fracture's spark. She should have remained up with him…Dumping him like this, without any reason…That female had been worthless.

But Father John didn't share his feeling.

"It was because of my illness. The one that caused my blindness. We thought we'd face it together…but none of us was strong enough for this"

The priest let out a sigh.

"I thought I'll never be able to endure it alone…until the day I found the reason that led me to become a priest. But you shall not judge her. She did everything she could for me"

"You're too merciful"

Too naïve, Fracture thought.

"No. She wasn't strong enough to become my crutch. She tried to help me, making my life easier. I didn't do the same back for her"

It left the purple bot speechless.

That feeling…was it guilt? Did Father John express such an emotion?

Fracture thought it was too unrealistic.

"…We're here" The purple bot stated.

"Thanks" Father John gave him a grateful smile.

Now he was back as the benevolent and caring priest. Fracture let him get off, Night joining them a few moments later. Now they could transform again.

"Thanks! Thanks! Thanks!" Night excitedly thanked the priest, bowing as Jetstorm taught her to.

"You're welcome. It'll make him happy" Father John chuckled.

"Making him happy? Who?" Fracture asked, surprised.

He thought that the cat had been for her. Was she planning to give it to someone?

Night walked for her mother, reaching out to him.

In her servo, the golden cat.

"…Is it for me?"

"No, of course! Guess?" The femme sneered.

What for?

She could keep it for herself. What was she going to do with him?

Night just gently took his servo to drop the cat in.

Fracture just stared at the golden beast, still confused.

"You deserve a bit of luck, sometimes" Night smiled.

"Some luck?"

Maybe, indeed…

Night didn't tear her optics off his mother, as if she wanted to see how he would react. Fracture felt some warmth in his spark.

That desire to make him happy…

She reminded him of Divebomb…Airazor as well…

He gently caressed her cheek.

"I like it"

"Cool!"

Nearby, Father John gave them an approving smile.

Cautiously, Fracture pulled the cat in his chassis, to keep it warm and safe.

No way he'd lose such a gift…a gift from his daughter…

* * *

"Let's take a warm cube. Afterward, berth" Her mother sighed as he opened the garage' door.

Night blinked. She'll never get used to time difference. They'd stayed at the Japan until noon then as soon as they'd come back at Crown City, it was already . She yawned, following her mother. She stretched out, going for her room as her mother headed for his to prepare cubes.

At least, she'd been able to take some pictures. She would show them to Russell tomorrow, just to irritate him. He'd always wished to go to Japan. With his new job, he'll have lesser chances to go there…Too bad. Night wished she could take him here.

She noticed a light on her berth. Night frowned. She stepped closer. It'd been coming from the Pad.

Did it work? Odd. Had someone activated it? She'd thought that the button didn't work anymore. Or that it'd been broken.

Unless it'd been a glitch.

Night grabbed it. A window was opened.

_You got a message._

No doubt. It definitely belonged to someone! Night sat down on the Pad. A link had been sent to access to the message.

Maybe by opening it, she could reply to the sender. Maybe she'd find the owner. Her mother repeated that whatever she found; she could keep it. But…it was so strange.

She clicked.

The message appeared.

She read it once.

Then twice.

She read it over and over.

Then heat came up to her head. Her spark beat faster. She'd nearly dropped the Pad under the shock.

A joke…

It couldn't be for her.

The message. One simple line but a line that stabbed her through the spark.

_Your genitor had been murdered._


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

_"__Are you really sure that it isn't a mistake?"_

Tiredness took her over. Even though Kat had the right voice to appease her in her moments of doubt, Night almost burst out in shouting that it wasn't a mistake and, for the billionth time, the message had been sent to her. Yet she struggled hard in order not to lash out at her friend. Night hadn't recharged. Every time she closed her optics, the same message appeared again.

_Your genitor had been murdered_

At the morning, she'd hoped that it'd been just a bad dream. All of this…she'd just imagined it. Yet as soon as the grey and white Pad appeared in her field of vision, with the same window opened on the same message, Night had been forced to recognize that it'd been real. At first, she'd thought about showing the message to her mother. But then, she'd thought about it carefully. What if her mother reacted badly? Night was afraid of his reaction. Instead she'd comm-linked Kat. She was always someone to give her some good advices.

Maybe her friend would find a way to comfort her.

"It's not a mistake" Night kept on. "Just…think about it, Kat. I found this Pad that didn't work. At the garage's door. Our garage. In an envelope. As soon as I take it, it's reactivated again and that message appears. I checked over if there hadn't been another conversation before that message but there was nothing else. Just…that. The Pad even looked quite new."

She wanted to throw it off but something held her back. A doubt. Kat paused, as a way to think about it.

_"__Let's admit it. But in this case, don't you think it may just be a bad joke? A very bad joke. The other day, my mother received some love letters for some publicities so…"_

"A joke like that?" Night cut her in. "Where it's stated that my genitor had been murdered. Kat. I love jokes! But I'd never do something like that!"

_"__Did you try to reply?"_ Kat offered.

"I don't dare. Just like I don't dare talk to my Mother."

She lied down on her berth. After a few minutes of silence, Night spoke up again.

"…What if it's true, Kat?"

"_Calm down. Maybe it's not true. But the way it'd been activated…While you told me you'd tried to make it work…it's a bit strange."_

"Yes. I tried but I never managed to turn it on"

_"__I don't know much about technology. Fracture or Fixit would know way better than me. But…maybe it's a remote activation. Maybe there is a way to track the person and localise them."_

Possible.

A person who'd watched her and would waited the right moment to activate the Pad? Night couldn't help a shiver. Yet she tried to believe that maybe, Kat had been right and maybe it'd just been a bad joke.

"If they know anything…I mean. I always wondered about my genitor's identity…"

_"__Did you ever talk to Fracture about it?"_

No. He'd never given a name.

Nevertheless…She'd some doubts about who it'd been. Doubts that'd gone stronger since their visit at the Mount Fuji. As soon as they mentioned Drift, her mother went cold. And it sounded like there'd no other individual that'd mattered in her mother's life. She didn't doubt that he'd got some other past relationships…

But when it came to a meaningful relationship…Only Drift was mentioned.

Whoever else, beside him? Unless her genitor had been another living person…

_"__Night. If anyone can answer to your questions, it'll never be that person. You don't know them. You don't know how they look like. It might be just a brat just like it might be a crazy one."_

"I'll take the first option"

"_Whoever they are, you shall show the message to someone. To Fracture…or if you don't feel easy, to someone else. But if he learns about it…"_

"I can't! I'm afraid of his reaction!"

Night gulped. Her mother could be very impulsive. He was able to give in anger and not giving her any answer.

Just like the other times…

_"__Even if he reacts badly, you can't remain in the unknown forever. Then…maybe it would be better for you if you talked with him. Talking would be safer. Only he knows the truth about your genitor. Definitely since he'd played a role in it"_

"…I know"

But it didn't erase her doubts. The other option would be acting like if nothing'd happened. But she would be unable to. She'll get suspicious…

And she would always live in her doubts.

"…I'm sorry, Kat. You're studying and I'm just bothering you with—"

"_You know you'll never bother me"_

The sentence made her smile.

"I love hearing your voice!" Night added.

"_Huh…it's quite out of topic now. I'll leave you. Tell me how it turned out, okay?"_

"Of course…"

The communication was cut. Night suddenly felt alone. She stared back at the Pad, without saying anything. The screen was frozen on the same message.

_Your genitor had been murdered._

She cowered. As out of instinct, she looked all around.

No one…

She didn't want to leave the garage. In the end, she lied down on the berth, grabbing a blanket to hide herself in. As a way to remind herself that she was safe here…no one would ever come for her…

She waited for her mother's return…as soon as he'll be back, she'll feel better.

The Pad remained on. She looked away, putting the Pad screen on the floor, in order not to read the same message over and over.

Her genitor…

* * *

At the scrapyard, she skipped Jetstorm's training one more time. He'd been used to it. She often skipped it and her teacher scolded her since she was supposed to learn to defend herself just like the other children. They never stopped to repeat, just like her mother did, that the world was full of dangers and that they shall use every mean to protect themselves. Yes. Usually, Night called them off and said that the only danger here had been a squirrel who scared Windblade. But this time, Night would have gladly joined Jetstorm back after hearing Kat's words and the message.

But this time, she preferred to use her time for another reason.

Finding the picture. The one where Jetstorm, Slipstream and Drift had been on. Or another picture involving the samurai.

That's the reason why she'd been here, searching through the scrapyard. The reason why she'd been covered in dust after searching through Denny's items.

But she kept searching through…

She accidentally dropped something. Something that shattered…As if it was some glass.

She looked down. A gnome.

She didn't pay attention to it and was about to leave the crime scene when a shrieking scream got her startled, almost making her jump.

Denny and Slipstream rushed over, the human displaying a horrified face. As if he'd just witnessed to a murder. Night sighed. She was done.

"What have you done, you unfortunate soul?" Denny cried out, using a very theatrical voice.

"I was just cleaning" Night said back, a bit awkward.

"You're horrible! How could you do this to Paul?"

Patrick. Then Bob. Then Paul. He definitely know picking some names…Night let out another sigh while Denny picked up some pieces of the poor gnomes, holding them against him.

"You murderer! Just like the others!"

"Come on, Denny" Slipstream chuckled. "Don't act so dramatic"

"Dramatic? I forgot that your twins broke more than just one gnome! Same goes for Jetstorm's triplets! They are worse than Jack the Ripper!"

"They are just gnomes" Slipstream muttered.

"Exactly" Night approved. "Who is Jack the Ripper, by the way?"

"Shut up!"

Denny kept crying. Night simply turned around. Usually she would have comforted him. But she'd to do something. She soon realized that she wasn't alone.

"Tell me" Slipstream followed her. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing. I said I was just cleaning"

"We don't clean Denny's things, you know. Then…you? Cleaning? Shouldn't you be at Jetstorm's training?"

Thanks for the compliment, Night thought.

Nevertheless, she remained silent. She looked down at her pedes, without focusing on Slipstream.

"Something is wrong" Slipstream said. "It's obvious"

"…No"

"Don't lie. Wanna talk about it?"

She stopped.

Drift had been Jetstorm' and Slipstream' Master…maybe she could tell him about her discovery…having some news…

"I was searching a picture" She revealed.

She could ask about Drift…

Maybe it would be easier to talk with his Minicons…rather than talking to her mother…

_Your genitor had been murdered._

"A picture?" The Minicon repeated, surprised.

She nodded.

"…A picture about what?"

"…About you two…"

She paused, her spark going faster.

Slipstream's expression didn't change.

"A picture about you two…along with your old Master…"

At this moment, any emotion vanished out of Slipstream's optics.

Like a real machine…

He stared back at Night, without displaying any feeling. Only confusion remained.

"…Why do you want it?" Slipstream asked, a low voice.

She expected such a question. But she'd never prepared any response to it.

Night looked down.

"I just wanted to…learn more about him"

"Like that? Suddenly? Why such an urge?"

She wondered if his absence of emotion was made to bury his pain…just like her mother did whenever he went cold.

"I just wanted to know…"

"It's vague"

For long minutes, no one moved. Slipstream just stared at her with emotionless optics, as if he'd been trying to read her mind.

For one instant, Night felt ashamed.

She felt ashamed because she asked him such a thing while she knew that Minicons and their Master had been pretty close. Everything he'd done for them…

She'd listened to one exchange once. A cryptic yet sad one. Denny had mentioned he'd saved them…

And Jetstorm had answered _'he saved us many times'._

She'd never known about what it'd been about.

In the end, Slipstream stepped back.

He slowly opened his chassis.

And he pulled out a yellow Pad…

"…It belonged to Bumblebee" Slipstream said. "It's Sideswipe who'd taken the picture"

He gave it to her.

A picture was used as a wallpaper…

Night cautiously took it to observe.

A picture about the samurai.

The latter didn't look back at the camera. It looked like he'd never known he'd been taken in picture…Drift had been sat in a seiza position on a small hill. A hill where she often went along with Jetstorm and others to train.

A katana and a sword were stuck into the ground…

When she examined them more carefully, it struck her.

"Your katana…it belonged to him?" She questioned Slipstream.

He nodded, a dark expression.

"…We always receive our Master' swords, as soon as our training is over"

Night was left speechless to this.

She focused back on Drift.

He'd his optics shut…as if he'd been meditating…

He looked…in peace. Serene.

It slightly made her smile. A sad smile but…it warmed her spark up to see him like this.

She didn't know why.

"Can you give it back to me?"

Night got startled. Slipstream stared back at her. He'd cut her thoughts in. He'd his servo up, in order to receive the Pad.

Night nodded.

She gave it back to him. The Minicon put it back in his chassis. She'd never intended to take it.

He was about to leave when Night asked him a question, a long-time buried one she'd always wanted to ask.

These words came out from her mouth, without she noticed it.

"…What happened to Drift?"

Slipstream stopped.

His back faced her, not turning around. Night covered her mouth. She immediately regretted the question.

"Forget what I said!"

Night bowed to ask forgiveness.

Slipstream didn't react.

They had been painful memories…and Night, along with her heavy steps, just reopened some old wounds.

She blamed herself…She wished she hadn't said anything.

He'll not answer…Night felt a lump in her throat. She just decided to leave him alone…going back to Jetstorm…training…

In the end, it's just a bad joke.

Yes…A bad joke.

"…He'd been killed"

Night stopped.

She heard well.

_Your genitor had been murdered_

No doubt anymore.

"…Because of me" Slipstream completed, a cold tone.

Night felt like it'd been a bomb falling over her. She tried to reach out to him but Slipstream already walked away.

"…Slipstream…"

"You can ask others for some details"

"I just wanted to know—"

My genitor…

But Slipstream had already vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

_You must talk to him._

It felt like her legs had gone too heavy for her. More she walked to the garage, more her steps were going slow. In her processor, Night remembered about the picture of a serene and peaceful Drift. She remembered about Slipstream's words. She read the same message over and over.

Her genitor had been murdered…

Drift had been killed…

Even if Slipstream hadn't talked about circumstances behind, even though she didn't know what'd really happened…Night felt like her question had been answered. Indirectly but it was still an answer…

She didn't need to go further. She could throw the Pad away. She could just ignore the message. She could go back to her old life…

But she couldn't do that. Kat was right. Maybe everything had been just presumptions…though she was sure about her genitor's identity now…

Drift…

Their armours' colours matched…

His relationship with her mother…

Night held the Pad against her chassis. She didn't stop. As soon as she arrived at the door of the garage, she took a long breath.

She stepped inside.

Her mother was here. He was on his berth, a purple Pad at servo. Much bigger than hers. Night stepped forward.

"…Good evening"

For one moment, she wanted to pretend to act as if nothing'd happened.

Fracture turned back to her. He gave her a small smile.

"…Good evening, Night"

"What are you doing?" She cautiously asked.

"I'm trying to win at a game"

He showed her. Night's optics narrowed. A Cybertronian gameshow…like with humans where they'd to answer to some questions to win a prize.

She hadn't expected it to exist for Cybertronians as well.

"30,000 Shanix at stake" Her mother stated, a determined look on his face. "No way I'll lose them"

"Mama…"

"What? Imagine whatever we could do with 30,000 Shanix, daughter!"

Night didn't care. Usually, she'd have encouraged him. She'd have been as excited as he was and would have helped him to answer questions.

But money wasn't the matter right now. Not for her.

"What about this one?"

He was about to answer to another question.

Night didn't leave him any time.

Without any word, without any expression, she put the white Pad on his knees.

She showed the message to him.

As soon as Fracture put his optics on to read it, it felt like time had frozen.

He gave up on his game. No remark. No comment. Just silence.

His face fell down…Night felt the lump in her throat going bigger. She was hurting him…just like she'd hurt Slipstream. But Kat was right…she needed to do it.

Drift had been killed.

She needed some answers…Only he would give them.

"…Mama…"

He didn't answer.

His gaze went off. It's like he wasn't reading the message any longer…but that his optics couldn't be torn off the screen.

After a few minutes that felt like eternity, he spoke up again.

"…Throw that Pad"

"Mama!"

"Throw it. It's a bad joke"

He stood up, heading for the door. It's like he was trying to run away…but Night couldn't let him go! He'd to answer!

"Mama!"

"I told you to throw that Pad! Forget this!"

"But I can't act as if nothing'd ever happened!" Night cried out. "We're talking about my genitor right now!"

He didn't stop.

Night had enough of it. She put herself in front of the door, standing up in his way. Her mother fiercely glared at her, as he did every time she disobeyed.

"Night…" He started, a warning tone.

"Is it the truth?"

He looked away.

"Mama, please! Just talk to me!"

Please, give me an answer! She thought. I beg you!

Silence fell down again. Her mother remained mute.

"Mama!" She repeated.

"…I don't know"

His answer felt like bombing. She gave him an incredulous glare. How so? He 'didn't know'?

He'd to know!

"He's my genitor, Mama!" She cried out. "You can't ignore it! You must know something! Primus! You definitely know something!"

"Night…I don't want to talk about it now"

"I want to know!"

Night paused, trying to calm down.

He mocked her…

"You never mentioned my genitor!"

"Night…"

"No! You raised me up alone!" Night spat, anger taking over. "But I've a genitor, right? You couldn't have created me alone! I know how it works! Look at Berry and Slipstream!"

His expression didn't change. He just grunted…though it felt like all his emotions had been taken away from him…

"Primus, I'm not a child anymore!" She shouted.

"Forget that message"

"Why don't you want to talk about my genitor? I'm just asking for it! I'm just asking for explanations about them! I just want you to tell me who they are!"

He didn't answer. He just stared back at the door, in order to avoid her stare.

He'll not leave!

"Mama!"

"…It's complicated, Night"

"No! It's simple!'"

She clenched her fists. Drift, Slipstream's words…there could be no doubt.

"I know who it is!" She suddenly declared.

He jumped. He glanced back at his daughter, completely astonished.

"…You know?" He asked, a low tone.

"Yes! It's Drift, right?"

It left him speechless.

Yet his lips were trembling despite his emotionless expression. Night thought she'd been right. She kept on.

"I…I just came across a picture of Drift! Our colours match…I know you've got a relationship…you and he…and…And Slipstream confessed he'd been killed! I don't know how, by who but everything is linked to the message!"

The purple bot went still.

"So…It's him, right? It's definitely genitor! Why did you hide it from me, Mama? Were you ashamed of it?"

Please, tell me I'm right! Tell me everything! She mentally begged.

Tell me I'm right and everything'll be over…

He shook his head.

"Mama!"

"…No"

He tried to make another step, but Night remained where she was.

"No…" He repeated.

"But…why do you refuse to tell me? You thought I would take it wrong? Why?"

She paused. He tried to leave the garage again.

"What are you afraid of?" She screamed, almost losing her voice.

"DRIFT IS NOT YOUR GENITOR!" He screamed back.

She suddenly froze.

It seemed like he'd given up on any idea to leave. Night didn't understand…All these hints, all these information…it would have been obvious…

"…Drift isn't my genitor?" She repeated, stunned.

"No…"

His lips trembled again.

"No. Drift would have never had any child with me" He declared.

"But…you loved him, right?"

"Yes but…He loved another person. His first love. Wing. I couldn't compete with it…especially since—"

He didn't finish his sentence. After a pause, he kept on.

"He…He knew I hated him. He didn't know I loved him…"

"Mama…"

"…Let me through, Night" He repeated.

Night didn't move.

It felt like her illusions were shattered…she'd had everything…everything that let her think that Drift and Fracture had created her together.

She was…disappointed.

Some sadness took her over.

"So…if he isn't my genitor…Who is it?"

The purple bot looked down.

It seemed like he'd lost…A behaviour she'd never seen from him. He'd always been a fighter…always determined…

"…I don't know"

"How can you ignore it? You couldn't have created me alone!"

"…I tell the truth. I don't know"

He let silence fall down.

Night's spark nearly stopped.

"…Because I'm not the one who created you, Night"

_I'm not the one who created you_

Heat came up in her head…she felt like she was about to faint…

"…What does it mean?"

She already guessed what it meant…

The purple bot didn't look up back at her.

"…I adopted you, Night"

"No…"

She refused to believe it…

It was impossible…

"We…We look so much alike! You can't have adopted me!"

No. He was her mother…

He didn't look back at her any further.

"…Yes. I found you. Two people were with me…They'll confirm my words"

He paused.

"…I don't know who are your parents, Night. I have no idea about your genitor…because I'm not even the carrier. I tried to tell you…so many times. But more I waited, more I've been…afraid"

Night's sight went blurry.

"…You aren't my mother…?"

"It doesn't change anything about my feelings for you"

He was genuine…

But he'd lied to her…all along?

"No…"

"Night…"

"I need to take some fresh air…"

"Night!"

He wasn't the one leaving.

Night abruptly opened the door to rush over outside, transforming in her alt-mode.

She didn't know how she should feel…such a storm of negative feelings…

She needed to go.

The scrapyard…

_Your genitor had been murdered_

Drift meditating, on the picture…

And her 'mother' confessing that he wasn't her real mother and that the two of them had no natural bond between each other…

Night drove faster.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"…What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Kat leaned over one of her books. She'd sat at the table of the bar. Nearby, her mother served some customers at a time where the bar was full. It was the peak hour and, her sister wasn't around to assist her since she'd been enjoying her break to go out with some friends. Kat wondered if she shall help as well though her mother had insisted that she studies, since she had some difficult exams to pass. She always repeated not to care about it, to just focus on her studies. She wanted Kat to take the opportunity herself never had, and having the job of her dreams. Kat would never thank her enough for this.

But today, Kat wasn't in the mood for studying. Her only red globe, the same as her mother's, couldn't learn the written cybertronian signs today. These thoughts had taken her processor in hostage and none of them involved the exam yet to pass. She just turned her Pad off, paying attention to her mother. The latter stared back at her. Worry was clear in her tone.

"…Nothing, mama. I'm just…not in the mood for it today"

"Hopefully you're not sick?"

"No…just…something else in mind."

Her mother stopped drying her cubes off. She told a customer wanting to pay later off then she joined her daughter. The latter remained unmoving.

"Tell me everything"

Kat took a breath. Shall she talk to her about it? After all, her mother knew Fracture…She didn't know if Night had already talked with him…but she had no news from her. It got her worried.

She let out a sigh.

"…It's about Night"

"What's wrong?"

"I think…Someone did a bad joke to her"

And she told her everything. The forgotten Pad, the message about her genitor…she repeated Night's each word.

Her mother remained silent. In the end, she looked down.

"I see…"

"I advised her to talk to Fracture"

"You're right…but…"

She paused.

"…But I'm not sure Fracture will be able to give her any answer"

She didn't understand. Kat had her arms crossed, confused.

"Why?"

"Because Fracture isn't her biological genitor"

It left Kat speechless. Fracture wasn't her parent?

Did it mean she'd been adopted? But…it was impossible! Fracture and Night looked so much alike! Night had even believed that Drift was her natural genitor.

"How…?" Kat asked.

"I was here when Night had been found…she'd been discovered in a trashcan…near my bar"

A trashcan…?

But what kind of parent would commit such a thing? Abandoning their own child? She'd been aware that abandonment was very frequent during war but…in a trashcan? Like a useless item?

"Kat" Her mother declared. "Whatever it is, please. It's not your role to tell Night about it. I know you're pretty close but…"

"But?"

She had no idea how important Night was to her…but she didn't say anything.

"It's hers and Fracture's business. Not ours"

"But if she learns it—"

"She'll know it sooner or later. But when she will…"

She seemingly hesitated. In the end, she kept on.

"Just tell her that natural bonds aren't the only things that matter"

"It'll devastate her…"

"She is Fracture's daughter. Nothing will ever change it" She softly said. "Believe me"

Kat looked down. She felt her mother's servo over her shoulder, in a way to comfort her. The young cyclops knew she was right…but it pained her. For her friend…learning the truth that late…it'll devastate her if it wasn't already the case…

* * *

Fracture'd sat down on a hill. He hadn't dared come back to the garage or to the scrapyard. He knew his daughter had been at one of these two places. He didn't move, just staring down at the green grass.

He didn't feel like he should confront her right now…He thought the best was leaving her alone, the time for her to take these news…or maybe should he join her, repeating her over and over that natural bonds didn't mean anything to him. After all, he'd never had any natural bond with Divebomb and Airazor…and yet…

But for her…would it change everything?

Would she still view Fracture as her parent?

Fracture didn't know what to do.

Before, he'd known everything…today, he wasn't that self-confident anymore.

"What are you doing?" He heard a voice behind him.

He turned around.

Windblade was standing up in front of him. She'd returned from Griffin Rock. She looked surprised to find him here. She didn't move to him. She just admired the sight as she let out a sigh.

"…Was Griffin Rock good?" Fracture questioned her.

"Don't change subject"

She paused.

"Yes, it was good. I've been able to see Chase again"

"I see"

But her tone sounded off…She didn't sound really joyous. She spoke while using an emotionless tone. But Fracture guessed that he should get used to it since the time they'd known each other.

Autobots didn't view him as one of them…just like Fracture didn't view himself as an Autobot. It'll never happen.

They were aloof toward him…but unlike them, Windblade's behaviour managed to hurt him. It managed to touch him…

"…Night knows the truth" He said.

"The truth?"

"The one about her adoption"

Windblade's optics widened. She looked shocked.

"Haven't you told her before?" She asked him, like if she scolded him.

He let out sigh. What should he answer?

"I wanted to do it before…but I've never been able to."

"Did she react badly to it?"

"Oh yeah"

Fracture slightly cowered. Windblade didn't tear her optics off the sight. Her expression looked thoughtful.

"Now it's done" He completed.

"Let her having some time to endure it before talking to her again"

"It doesn't change anything about my feelings for her!"

"But she doesn't know it yet. It can disturb her more"

Windblade had her arms crossed.

"It'll not change her life anyway. You raised her up"

"She'll see me in a different way"

"She might have other reasons to see you in a different way"

She focused back on Fracture.

She gave him a glare full of blame…Fracture already knew about her reasons. He didn't want to talk about them. But he didn't think any less.

"…She is my daughter…"

"I know. It'll never change"

Windblade remained unmoving, in the same posture, during a few minutes. In the end, she looked down and turned around. She was about to join others.

"…This hill…" Fracture started.

"The one where I kissed Drift for the first time" Windblade completed, a cold tone.

It made him shiver.

Windblade didn't add anything else. She left the purple bot alone.

* * *

Night didn't move from her bench.

She watched Denny from afar, as the latter moved some scraps by using his pick-up. She wanted to assist him, thinking about something else…but she was unable to.

_You've been adopted_

Her mother wasn't her real mother.

How was she supposed to react at that?

She felt some anger…the purple bot had lied to her all along…he'd hidden the truth from her…

But at the same time, she felt some confusion. These doubts again.

If Fracture hadn't created her…Who had it been?

Why had her natural parents abandoned her?

Where was she from?

For one instant, Night just wanted to leave the scrapyard, the garage, the Earth…she didn't want to go back. She wanted to go to Cybertron…She needed Kat's presence by her side.

But she wouldn't hear her mother's explanations.

"Are you alright?"

She turned back. Sideswipe and Stingheart were standing up in front of her. Night looked down. It's useless to pretend that everything was okay. Both bots sat down near her, on the bench.

"Not really"

"Fracture talked with Windblade" Stingheart stated. "She said that…you knew the truth"

They'd been aware of it…

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" Night asked them, a rough voice.

"Because it wasn't our role to tell you" Sideswipe said.

"Fracture isn't my father or my mother…and no one ever told me about it before?"

But her voice sounded weak.

Silence fell down. Both bots exchanged a look.

"He's your parent" Stingheart declared.

"We have no bond together"

"And then? Isn't he the one who raised you up all along?"

Stingheart granted her a small smile.

It struck Night. She realized she'd been clumsy…Stingheart and Jetstorm had adopted the triplets. From far, she could watch as Heart Axe, Unity and Skydream argued as usual, the femme trying to mend things up between the two others.

"They know they'd been adopted"

And yet they didn't seem to suffer from it.

"…I didn't mean it" Night answered.

"I know. And Fracture had been wrong to tell you that late. As soon as they'd been old enough to understand, we told them. They were surprised, a bit lost…but it vanished quick"

Heart Axe growled to her other siblings to calm them down.

"They have everything here" Sideswipe stated. "A roof, training…the kind of things I would have liked to have"

Night stared back at him, surprised.

What did he mean?

Sideswipe scratched the back of his helm, a bit awkward.

"I went from foster care to other foster care. I had never had any parent, adoptive parent or not. As soon as I grew attached to someone, I was put under someone else's care"

She'd ignored it…She'd never known it…

Night felt worse…not about herself but…about her behaviour toward them.

"At least, you and triplets had got some stability" Sideswipe kept on. "Someone to love you. No one had ever let them go. Well. I wouldn't have liked to be under Fracture's care" He completed, chuckling. "But…he worked quite well"

She bit her lip, feeling the lump in her throat back again.

"Night…You shouldn't reject him" Stingheart said. "He loves you and he'll always love you. Without him, where would you be?"

Nowhere…

Her parents had abandoned her…She would probably be in the Allspark right now.

She didn't answer anything.

"Don't be too hard on him" Stingheart advised her before he stood up, heading back to the triplets to put an end to the argument. "He only believed to make things right."

Night closed her optics.

She felt some wind on her face.

Like Drift on the picture…she meditated.

She thought.

Fracture had taken her in.

Without him, she wouldn't be there right now.

She thought back about the message.

She thought back about Fracture who'd taught her to dance…

Who'd given her a roof…

Who'd protected her from clowns in her childhood…

Night stood up as well.

_He only believed to make things right_

Sideswipe smiled. It seemed like he approved her reaction.

"Windblade is back! You'll greet her later" Sideswipe reminded her.

"Of course"

She left the scrapyard.

* * *

She found him on the hill.

He leaned over a Pad, an unreadable expression on his face.

A dark expression.

Night hesitated. She hesitated to talk to him.

She didn't know where to start…

But she needed to do something…she needed to…

He didn't react when she walked closer to him.

He jumped as soon as she sat down near him. He turned back to her. From his expression, she understood. He was afraid of her reaction.

"Night…"

He was about to justify himself.

Night cut him in.

"What about…I help you to answer to the questions of that game, mama? We could win the prize together?"

He didn't answer back through words.

He just dropped the Pad and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

His shoulders trembled. She put her arms around him, hugging him back.

"…Don't ever lie to me again, okay?"

Her mother nodded.

They remained in this position for long minutes, sun lighting them up.

Such a good feeling…

Yes. Night felt like she was at home.

"Let's play, okay?"

"Yeah!" Her mother cried out.

And both smiled to each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

_"__Night, for the very last time, stop eating Nutella. It's not good for your system"_

_The young one turned back at him, her face entirely covered with Nutella. Fracture slapped his own forehelm. The third time, this week…he should get used to it now. Miss didn't listen his orders. The Nutella was way too tempting. He grabbed a sponge to clean her face off._

_"__And the Mini Miss Cybertronian Universe prize for beauty is given to…Night, for her 'I'm not listening my Daddy' theme" He gently scolded her._

_"__Mama!"_

_Night chuckled. She was still young. Strongarm said that she'd some trouble to remember what was forbidden yet. She was a strict cop, after all. Windblade was way calmer and more indulgent with her. He let out a sigh and put her on his knees, catching her again as she struggled._

_"__Makeup?" Night begged._

_"__No"_

_He kept rubbing her chassis with his sponge. Night growled, not thrilled with such a treatment. In struggling, she accidentally knocked a Pad off a shelf. The Pad fell down on the floor. Fracture rolled his optics then leaned over to pick it up._

_"__Who's this?" The small one asked._

_He'd actually forgot that it had been his wallpaper._

_He paused before he answered._

_"…__My Minicons. Or rather, my old subordinates"_

_Divebomb and Airazor. They'd been with their Master. Behind them, a knocked out bounty lied down while the three of them displayed a proud smirk, ready to get the money. Night laughed._

_"__They look funny!"_

_Fracture nodded._

_"__Yes, they were. They knew how to help mood up. I never got bored with them"_

_"__What were you doing here?"_

_He twitched._

_"…__Nothing, dear"_

_He turned his Pad off then went back to cleaning her face again. He didn't feel like talking about his ancient job. She wouldn't understand. Night growled again. While cleaning her, Fracture thought back about an old memory. An old image. About Airazor, holding Fatty in his arms, who growled in the wash-racks while Fracture grabbed him to torture him along with his sponge._

* * *

Fracture opened his optics. He'd just fallen asleep into a short recharge. The night had been tiring. For an unknown reason, he hadn't managed to recharge well. He looked around. It'd been like many weeks had passed since the day Night had received this message and had learned about her origins. Since then they'd made up and their relationship had even improved for the better. There'd been still awkward moments but it was probably her own way to deal with the new situation.

Nothing changed for Fracture. Because he'd always known about the truth.

However, he couldn't help but wonder about who'd sent the message. He hadn't been the only one. Night also wondered the same thing. Especially since she'd revealed that the Pad had been sent through an envelope.

They Cybertronians…using envelopes? What a joke! Technology went better each day.

So, why?

Fracture had got the idea to reply to that message. The idea of telling the sender to get scrapped had come through his mind. Kat had mentioned a joke. Maybe it was the case. A fool who would know about things but just wanted to play the attention-whore by using the Pad like a toy. He preferred to remain cautious. As long as there'll be no other message, no need to search further.

However, through the use of his gadgets, especially through his mini-drones that kept a watch on the garage and all around, he'd tried to get some answers by playing recordings. He'd come back at the date where Night'd said having found the Pad. He'd checked the day before.

Nothing.

He'd seen nothing on screens. And it was a bit strange.

He'd tried to talk with Bumblebee about it, checking if Fixit hadn't found any Cybertronian presence in their surroundings the previous days before the whole matter.

No result.

It's odd. Either the person had used some gadgets to mask their presence, either it'd been something else. Anyway it couldn't be anything but a Cybertronian. Especially because of the technology.

He let out a sigh and grabbed his Pad.

Still at the same place.

Always the same wallpaper.

Divebomb and Airazor victoriously grinning.

Fracture displayed a bitter smile back at that.

I miss you, guys, he thought.

As if it'd been an old feeling, as if the old picture pushed him to, Fracture clicked on the screen to connect back at the bounty hunters' social network.

The website hadn't changed. The number of bounty hunters had improved.

Ha. He couldn't help but think it'd been the old good time. In his old days, he'd been one of most skilled bounty hunters. 230 bounties for him.

250 for Drift.

He let out another sigh. He'd left that business. He'd something else in mind now.

Yet he gave into the urge to check his old profile. He struggled hard in order not to check news ads.

Because there'd been a bounty, like Springload…On Earth…

He tried to ignore it. He just clicked on his old profile. He hadn't got it deactivated. Anyway he still looked quite good on the picture. Much more than the one Sideswipe had chosen to illustrate that dating site. What a dumbass! He'd hoped for the red bot that he'd got it deleted.

He stared at his page.

Nothing. Though there'd been new reviews. Most of time Fracture had never paid any attention to them. This time he checked them over out of curiosity.

Positive reviews…

_Efficient_

Yes. This word often came back. Though they shall know that he wasn't active any longer.

_You thief!_

What an inspiration. No argument. Fracture frowned. He checked if it had been an anonymous review. Even not. The person hadn't bothered to hide his identity.

And he found it quickly. An old name of his knowledge. Xedgar. That single name made him clench his fists.

That poor excuse of a bounty hunter was still alive?

He was tempted to reply back with an entire essay to tell every reason why Xedgar wasn't even his equal and why he shall reconvert himself…maybe in gardener, yeah. Because he'd just got three bounties and the number hadn't improved after two thousand years. He really needed to stop it.

But Fracture stayed silent and simply clicked it to erase the review. Goodbye, Sir. Hopefully you've taken pleasure in writing such a useful bullshit.

He kept reading.

Until the last one. A review he didn't understand. He wouldn't guess if it'd been a positive or a negative review.

It wasn't even a review. It seemed more like a quote. He knew that quote from a book about Primus. He wasn't a firm believer but that quote had been a very well-known one.

_Primus forgives everything. Sometimes, it's hard to forgive. It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend. Especially if the friend means the entire world to us and if we're ready to destroy everything to keep them with us._

Okay. A spam? Because it looked like one.

Fracture checked the name of the sender. Anonymous. Of course.

He deleted it as well.

He stopped then turned his Pad off, before putting it back into his chassis.

* * *

"No…Not like that. Please. Follow my steps"

Night danced in a slower pace. Skydream followed her steps, not very convinced. After a moment, he accidentally stepped on her pedes. Night shivered but didn't comment.

"I look like a fool" The wolf-bot sighed, an ashamed expression.

"You're still learning, it's normal. Hey! You're better than me in fighting" Night smiled. "Remember"

"Because you just keep skipping training!" He replied with a sneer.

Night gave him a little punch at the shoulder. Skydream laughed then they pulled apart. Night sighed and had her arms crossed.

"Anyway, you'll not manage to invite Sakura to dance with you" She said.

"Come on! Why would I even dance with her?"

"Well…you never know. If you want to bond with her one day" She chuckled.

"Get scrapped!"

Skydream growled, outraged. Night shrugged and came over to the bench. She stretched her arms out. It'd been quite a peaceful day. In the end, her voice rose up again.

"Tell me, have you ever been in Cybertron?"

"Yeah" Skydream answered. "Daddy said that it's where I should go to, if I wish to become an Autobot. There are training camps here"

"I see"

That system of factions again…

"By the way, Night?"

"Hm?"

Skydream turned back to her.

"Are you an Autobot or a Decepticon?"

She'd never thought about it. The question didn't matter to her. After all, she didn't feel any less concerned by that separation of factions…

She shall say she was a Decepticon to be like her mother…but at the same time, she trained and stayed with Autobots every day.

"Is it really that important?"

"Well. Papa Jetstorm said yes"

"I see"

He was wrong…

Wasn't he?

"I don't know. I'll say I'm neutral" She said. "For the moment"

"There is no neutral here" Skydream pointed.

"Whatever you say. You see, there is no binary vision here" Night let out an irritated sigh. "Because else…You wouldn't allow a Decepticon and his daughter to wander around here"

She hated these questions…

She ended up by opening her own chassis to take a cube. She was so thirsty now.

Suddenly, as she served herself, she accidentally dropped the white and grey Pad.

She frowned. She hadn't thrown that Pad away…She hadn't received any news for many weeks now.

Yet…

As she picked it up, she noticed that something had changed. A new window. While that Pad had remained frozen on the same window since its arrival in her life.

She put the cube to read it over.

_You got a message_

She felt her spark beating faster. Out of instinct, she checked around.

No one beside Skydream and Night.

Throw it off, she thought. It's another bad joke.

Yet…

She hesitated. Should she click? She didn't know if she shall be afraid…

She was afraid of a new discovery…

She didn't hear Skydream call her. Her attention was drawn to the screen.

A new message…

What about it?

It's a joke, it's a joke, she repeated to herself over and over.

She bit her lip. After many minutes of hesitating, she eventually clicked.

Maybe a spam…The same message will appear again.

It felt like her own spark burned.

_Airo and Htab._


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"Hmm…Airo and Htab…"

Fixit leaned over to the keyboard. On the screen, there'd been a dozen, a hundredth of names written in Cybertronian signs scrolled up. Fracture and Night remained up, standing behind Fixit, unmoving. The Minicon wasn't stopping, keep taping on the virtual keyboard. Her dentas gritted, Night tried not to display any emotion. She'd been the one who'd asked Fixit for assistance to…

She didn't even know. What was she searching for anyway?

She shyly glanced back at her mother.

He didn't react. His face was devoid of expression. She knew him enough to understand that it's intentional.

Airo…Htab…

Her spark beat faster. She guessed what it meant. But her mother had advised her not to jump to conclusions.

But…If not, what else did it mean?

After a few minutes, the screen didn't show up any result. Fixit sighed.

"Sorry…I didn't find any-bot-though-thing!" Fixit replied, punching onto his own chassis.

"We expected it anyway" The purple bot said, frowning a bit.

"You know that the database only contains criminals' names who were on the Alchemor, remember. Did you think finding something else in?"

Night felt a servo on her shoulder. Her mother didn't look back at her.

"Not really…But at least, we'd have gotten some clue with it"

"Who are you searching for?" Fixit curiously questioned.

Silence fell down. In the end, Night answered.

"No one…Just…some people"

"Oh. I see"

Night turned around to leave the scrapyard. Her mother followed her quickly. It'd been late anyway. And she knew that her mother didn't like remaining at the scrapyard whenever it wasn't necessary. But today, she'd needed it…She'd needed to hold onto something…

Something special…

On the way for the garage, silence fell down between them. They just heard wind and their steps on the grass.

Night looked down. So many questions in her processor…but no answer at them.

No new message.

Yet she'd tried.

She stared back at the grey and white Pad in her servo.

Two messages sent by the sender and one answer. From her mother as soon as Night showed it to him.

_Who are you?_

Because that's just what they'd been wondering. Though to Night, Airo and Htab' names brought more questions up.

"…Night…"

She looked back at her mother. The latter sighed.

"…Is that your wish?"

"I don't know"

"I know what you're wondering about"

Deep down she wondered if she'd been hurting him, acting in such a way. But he didn't protest. He didn't say anything.

But it was obvious. It didn't make him happy.

"Your optics belong to an Autobot" He stated, a monotonous tone. "Whoever they are, your parents cannot be wanted criminals that'd been part of the Alchemor ship"

"You think so?"

"Autobots having blue optics are quite rare. So…It's probably the best hypothesis"

Night didn't react. She kept her arms crossed, confused.

"…There is only one mama to me" She declared, more to reassure herself than reassuring him. "Even if…you adopted me…It'll never change anything"

"Night, don't lie to me"

He stopped. He stood up behind her, a serious look on his face.

"You wish to know about your origins"

"Mama…"

"Listen. All I can say is…you might get hurt"

"…Why?"

He paused. In the end, he walked ahead again, not turning back to her.

"If I told you…you'll suffer."

"…What do you mean?"

He remained silent.

Night got it. He wouldn't say anything else.

* * *

He checked that she'd been recharging to turn his Pad off. In the darkness, she wouldn't notice that he'd been awaken.

Fracture tried to connect to a Cybertronian network. As he was alone, he let himself be drown in his thoughts.

Airo and Htab…

At first, he'd desperately tried to believe that it'd been a childish joke. A bad joke. He would kill the responsible if he found out who it had been.

But now…Names had appeared. Specific names…

It couldn't be random.

It was hard to swallow.

He didn't know who'd been the person behind these messages. Had it been one of Night's parents? Airo? Htab? They'd found their daughter?

Their natural daughter?

Fracture clenched his fists at the thought. Beside confusion, anger had taken over him.

It was unfair.

He'd taken her in. He'd raised her up. He'd been the one who'd taught her to do her first steps. He'd been the one who'd sheltered her. He'd protected her.

Primus! He'd even given up on his bounty hunter career, his old lifestyle because he'd thought it would be far too dangerous to her!

And now she was contacted about her real genitors. Maybe her real parents wanted to meet her again…Maybe they wanted to take her back…

He'd no right on her…but neither they had. They'd abandoned her. Even if abandons had been daily during the Post-War time, they'd put her in a trashcan without any consideration.

What would have she become? If Nightingale hadn't forced him to take her along?

She would have died! Or she would have lived in an orphanage. Maybe she'd have turned out wrong…

It was awful! Then they dared hide themselves behind messages! Couldn't these assholes be more precise, and revealing themselves instead of making some mysteries?

He didn't want to lose her…and if she discovered the truth, she would be hurt. He would be hurt as well.

The network turned on.

Fracture didn't waste any time.

Airo. Htab.

So many results appeared…But it wasn't very useful when it came to search for a specific individual.

He tried 'Airo'.

Results were multiplied. Fracture tried out many names. Many generations of bots that'd been named Airo.

Which one could it be?

Airo sounded like an Autobot name to him. As soon as he tried 'Airo Autobot', results didn't change any less.

Great.

Htab was a more unconventional name. He tried. Many times, an error appeared on the screen. He tried again.

He found one Htab.

Htab. A yellow and blue femme. A proud expression. However, her optics had been white. He frowned at this.

It might be her…if the father was orange, just like Night.

However, as soon as he clicked on the link about her, no name about a partner or a husband had been mentioned.

Unless there had been no bond between them?

Or maybe they were dead…And someone else had put Night in a trashcan. Even if it'd been a horrible thought, Fracture couldn't deny that this hypothesis would rejoice him.

Night would stay with him.

She wouldn't leave him to join her natural parents back.

Autoboots would be horrified at the selfish thought…they would call him out. Even Drift would have shared their opinion on this, if he'd been still alive.

Maybe Stingheart would be more understanding…He'd adopted children as well…

But it was just his thought.

Fracture turned his Pad off. He wouldn't recharge well tonight…He glanced back at his daughter's room.

She'd been recharging…at least, he hoped.

He lied down, arms underneath his helm, staring up at the ceiling.

If people wanted Night, he would give them some money. He would threaten them, he would make them get out of here…but he'll not let them take his daughter away.

* * *

It'd been a light that got her awakened.

Night opened one optic. Around her, all had been darkness. Only moonlight coming out from the window got the room illuminated.

Only silence in the garage.

On the other side, she could hear her mother snoring in his room.

She barely sat up.

This light…it was coming from the Pad.

Her optics widened. Had the person replied?

She grabbed the Pad. A new message.

What would the person say?

_You were recharging._

Her energon went icy. Immediately she turned back to check if there'd been someone behind her.

No one, of course.

She focused back on the window. She hesitated. These words gave her some chill.

She couldn't help her tremblement.

In the end, she headed for the window to check outside.

Nobody else either.

She stepped back. How? How did the person know? It was night…of course…of course the person could guess she'd been recharging.

She stared down at the Pad.

She was tempted to awaken her mother up and showing it to him. He would get furious and would write threats and insults back at the sender.

But she wouldn't get any answer.

She just sat down on her berth.

She slowly wrote.

_Who are you?_

She waited.

The reply went quickly. She was surprised a bit. A new message.

She read it.

_I cannot tell you. But I'm a person close to you…Airo and Htab. I guess you already know who these people are, right?_

For one moment, she thought she'd been dreaming.

She wrote again.

_My genitors, right?_

The reply was immediate.

_Yes_

Of course…

But Night wasn't sure if she wanted to know more…these messages terrified her.

The sender didn't wait any longer.

A new message appeared.

_I haven't answered to Fracture because he would take it badly but…would you wish to know more?_

She got startled.

How did the person know that Fracture had been the one who'd replied back to them?

How…?

She tried to got herself reassured by thinking that the person might have expected that Night would show these messages to somebody…

Still…

Night wasn't sure what she should answer. She wanted to throw that Pad off, never answering again…maybe was there a way to block them? Her mother had tried to track the localisation where messages had been coming from…but unfortunately, the system was well encrypted.

Her mother had said it wouldn't stop him…

A new message.

_If you wish…rendezvous tomorrow at the abandoned steel mill, at around 11 pm._

A rendezvous…

Then one last message.

_Don't bring Fracture. I don't want any discord._

Then, nothing else.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"You definitely shall install a scrapping antivirus on that computer"

It wasn't complicated. It was the basic thing to do whenever someone would buy a computer, either it was Cybertronian or human. Denny let out a nervous chuckle but Fracture wasn't in the mood for this. He hadn't recharged this night with all these thoughts he'd got. So whenever something got him irritated, he could easily lash out at people. For the billionth time, Fracture showed him about a computer' functioning. Denny simply followed him. After all this time, he hadn't still understood how a computer could get repaired? And this time, it was blocked. A fool asked for a ransom and it would get unblocked afterward.

"It's not a virus! It's a spyware!"

"Even so! And I have enough with these things! You always call me for help!" The purple bot growled. "Can't you just call a repairer?"

"It's too expensive" Denny stated. "And you aren't living far." He added with a smile.

"You shall pay me"

Fracture let out a sigh. At least it would be some gained money.

"I don't have any Shanix on me" The human reminded him.

Well…He'd got a point about it. Fracture was about to add another thing but he chose not to. He just wanted to leave the scrapyard and go to recharge.

Nearby, Stingheart watched the scene with an amused smile. Windblade was on a bench, leaning over a Pad. She was probably communicating with Chase. Denny focused back on her, a small and sad smile.

"It's not easy"

"What about?" Fracture questioned him.

"Long-distance relationships. They are put in different teams, at different places. I know how it feels like"

Fracture didn't display any emotion. He silently watched the femme flier as Denny's mind was filled out with memories. He'd tried to talk with her about this…but whenever it was about their respective relationships, Drift immediately went back as a topic.

If his name was mentioned, both Windblade and Fracture went mute, not listening to the other afterward.

He'd given up after many tries. It was useless to insist.

He focused back on Denny who kept typing. The screen now displayed a bomb followed by a laughing death head. The human went pale but Fracture just rolled his optics, not giving up.

As they pursued, he glanced back at Stingheart.

He thought back about these names…Airo and Htab…

He remembered that Night and he weren't naturally bonded to one another.

He'd wished they'd been…but maybe in another life…

In the end, he just asked.

"…If your children' natural parents were still alive…how would you react?"

Stingheart got startled. He stared back at the purple bot. Even Denny stopped, surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you already understood" Fracture said, without specifying. "How would you react?"

Stingheart took a thoughtful expression.

In the end, he shrugged, displaying a sad smile.

"If my triplets wanted to find them…I wouldn't stop them"

Fracture frowned. It wasn't the answer he'd been waiting for.

"You'll let your triplets go to find strangers that'd abandoned them?" He growled.

"Why I feel like we are not talking about my triplets?" Stingheart noticed.

Fracture didn't add anything. He went back to Denny's cursed computer.

"They have any right to find out about their origins" The wolf-bot said. "You can't forbid them to. I would just warn them that they might get hurt in this. That's all. They want to know who they are and it's definitely understandable"

Yes…

It was understandable. Night had been abandoned. She ignored everything about her past…But at the same time he couldn't bear the thought that his daughter would leave him for strangers. Even if they were her natural genitors.

"I wouldn't accept it…" He said.

"What are you afraid of?" Stingheart wondered.

"Guess so?"

"You're her parent. Through love. It should matter. Of course, she'll never leave you for her natural parents"

"What do you know about it? Do you think it's enough for me?"

No, it wasn't…

He wanted to be the only one in Night's life…the only parental figure she'll ever get, the one she'd ask advices from…

If there was another one in the picture…It'd make him suffer.

"What are you going to do? Stopping Night from finding the ones who created her?"

Stingheart hadn't been the one who'd spoken up. He sharply turned back. Windblade had ended her communication with Chase. She stood up behind them, giving a cold stare at the purple bot. Fracture simply looked back at her, not displaying any emotion.

"If she wants to know about them, you cannot stop her" She added, using the same tone.

"You aren't in my shoes" Fracture stated back.

"Night's wish shall matter. Not yours"

"Windblade…" Denny tried to speak, without any success.

He felt how things were tensed up between them. He tried to appease them but it didn't work. Windblade and Fracture didn't tear their optics off each other.

"I thought you wanted to be alone" The femme spoke up again.

She definitely knew where it hurt. But Fracture wasn't impressed.

"I changed…I realized that being alone didn't interest me any longer. I learned it the hard way"

"Sure. You're the only one here who learned things the hard way"

"Windblade!" Stingheart cried out.

Oh no. He'll not play that game. He just tried to focus back on Denny's computer to ignore her.

"You shall be happy that you have a daughter" Windblade said, turning around to leave. "Primus gave it to you. Many parents deserve to have children and yet, they cannot procreate."

You…

She implied that he didn't deserve it…

Fracture didn't know what to answer. He clenched his fists. He would definitely grab the computer to smash it on the ground. Maybe this way, Denny would have no more problem with it.

"What's going on?" Jetstorm asked, joining them back.

Denny and Stingheart exchanged a worried look. Fracture ignored him.

"I caught a spyware" Denny sighed.

"A what?"

"You don't know anything about technology" Fracture growled. "You wouldn't know"

Stingheart glared back at him. He didn't like his tone. Fracture didn't care. He needed to lash out at someone and Jetstorm's ignorance definitely got him annoyed.

Jetstorm frowned.

"So, come on. Explain. As you know everything…"

"Don't start annoying me!" Fracture shouted back, anger coming up.

The Minicon froze. Fracture focused back at the damned device.

"Why are you talking to him in such a way?" Stingheart questioned him, as soon as Jetstorm walked away.

He'd got a reason for that…

But Fracture wouldn't tell him…

Why should he?

* * *

It'll be 11 pm soon.

Night quietly left the room. She cautiously glanced back at her mother.

Deep down she begged. Please…he'd to recharge.

Or maybe shall he be awakened. He would stop her from going at that rendezvous…he'd talk her out of it.

Because she knew she was about to commit a foolish thing. Her mother would forbid her to go…or maybe he'd go with her.

The sender didn't want it.

Her mother faced the wall, his back at her. Some snore could be heard. However, Night knew he could wake up very easily.

She shouldn't remain here…Quietly, she got the garage's door opened before rushing outside.

She heard a slight move from inside.

Yet nobody followed her.

Night hurriedly left the garage. In her chassis, a laser-gun. It belonged to her mother.

The person scared her…they pretended to know things…

Her mother told her about dangers…she wouldn't go anywhere without any weapon.

She made some steps.

Then she transformed.

* * *

She arrived at the steel mill.

It's pitch black all around her. Fortunately, her optics allowed her to see through darkness. She remained in her alt-mode, staring around.

According to Bumblebee, the steel mill had been abandoned a long time ago. The yellow bot had stated that, sometimes, humans came up to check it.

However, she didn't see anyone. Even not a human.

In the end, she transformed.

Then she waited.

She hesitated to pull her laser-gun out. But if the person saw it, they'd react badly. But she didn't feel reassured…

Her internal clock pointed at 11 pm.

Still nobody around.

Night frowned. They were late.

She waited. Five minutes more.

Then ten minutes more.

Nobody.

She wondered if it'd been a human. But no one appeared.

After twenty minutes, Night thought it'd been a bad joke. She just walked away from the steel mill, ready to head for the garage again.

Hopefully her mother wasn't awakened up. Hopefully he hadn't been already looking out for her while imagining horrible scenarios.

He'd be furious if he learned that she'd sneaked out.

Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her back.

Like…A bridge that'd been opening.

She immediately turned back.

Her optics widened at the sight.

A portal…but it didn't look like a ground-bridge.

The light wasn't a green one…No. Instead it'd been a black, purple light.

She stepped back.

What was it?

Fear and regret that she'd come here went back to her throat.

She'd to leave quickly.

But as she turned around, she let out a surprised cry.

Someone was already there.

A Cybertronian…much taller than she was…

At first she thought it'd been Stingheart because they shared the same animal alt-mode…a wolf with yellow optics…

But it wasn't Stingheart! She guessed it in the darkness!

"Good evening, Night"

She froze. A smooth, affable tone.

"Who…Who are you?"

"My name is Steeljaw. I see your father hadn't talked about me, right?"

Night glanced back at the insignia.

A Decepticon.

She shook her head. What did it mean?

"Yes…I know" Steeljaw nodded. "You definitely look like him in appearance…but we both know that you have no bond with him."

"What do you want from me?"

He didn't move.

"You search for answers. I'll give them to you"

The next moment, he lunged at her. Night repressed a scream and jumped aside, dodging him. Steeljaw let out a roar, much stronger and more sinister than any of Stingheart's or the triplets' roars.

It took her aback. Steeljaw slashed at her leg. Night dodged it and managed to kick him hard, making him step back.

She needed to escape…She needed to leave!

She had to take her laser-gun out. Immediately, she opened her chassis up to take it.

But as soon she grabbed it, Steeljaw charged again, a murderous urge in his optics.

She tried to kick him again but this time, she couldn't move it.

Steeljaw had already grabbed her leg. She tried to struggle, but the next instant, Steeljaw was behind her, putting his claws into her wrists hard.

She screamed. She struggled.

Horror took her over.

Steeljaw didn't release her. On the contrary. He pushed her ahead.

He pushed her in a particular direction.

"No!" Night cried out.

"Here is the way out"

Night kept struggling. She tried to step on his pede but it just encouraged the wolf-con to go further.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!"

A punch…A uppercut…A kick…Anything…

It did nothing!

Then suddenly, Steeljaw released her.

Night lost her balance. She was pushed down. As soon as she tried to put her pede on the ground, she fell down.

Something was…aspiring her out. Some invisible strength…

The portal…

She tried to resist. She tried to hold onto something…A branch, a tree, something…

It was already lost.

She just saw black and purple light…

Her surrounding, the steel mill, the forest…all of it vanished out as she fell into the portal.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER12**

The black of the space…

Stars all around her…

A violent wave of fresh air that slapped across her face…

In the end, she landed. On a metallic, hard and cold ground.

Still a bit dazed, her vision went blurry, everything turning around her. She didn't manage to sit up. As soon as it stopped, she suffered from retching. The way through the portal had been rough…

It hadn't been a ground-bridge. Definitely not.

But so…

Night sat down, looking all around.

It was dark.

But it didn't look like her home. She'd got the feeling that she was in a town…Her first instinct had been transforming into her alt-mode. She didn't want to get caught by humans…

But she quickly forgot about her fear…

Here…

Buildings were much taller and bigger. Much more, even for humans. Skyscrapers almost touched stars…Night had a better view on the Milky Way above her indeed…

Such a beautiful sight…

And doors allowing the entrance of a Cybertronian…

What was this place?

It's definitely not the Earth…far from it.

She'd landed in an isolated street. She transformed again and simply walked ahead.

Roads all around…Some of them encircled some buildings, just like a planet's rings.

Was she dreaming?

Unbelievable.

Night's steps went slower.

Everything was lighted up…It was an alive city…

Suddenly, she came to hit something.

Or rather someone.

She looked up.

Her optics widened as soon as she discovered a much bulkier and taller Cybertronian…

Red optics…A Decepticon…

"Did you get lost, pretty?" He asked her, a sour voice.

She didn't like his tone…He sounded too sinister…

Yet she didn't know wherever she was.

She needed some answers…

"…Where am I?" She questioned him. She wished her tone had sounded more self-confident.

The bot raised one eyebrow.

"In Kaon, of course!"

"Kaon?"

"You don't even know about your planet?"

Night twitched.

It struck her…that portal she'd been through…

Was it a space-bridge? Had it led her straight to Cybertron?

"…No…"

She was in Cybertron? Her planet?

The one she'd always wanted to visit, to explore…The one her mother'd promised to bring her to…

It left her speechless. The bot gave her a devious smirk.

"Surprised? Do you need to find your way?"

Night felt a servo on her shoulder.

She immediately stepped back. She wondered if she still possessed her laser-gun…if she hadn't lost it in the space-bridge…

Because without it…

"Where do you think you are?" The bot growled, before violently pushing her backward.

Her back hit the wall. She looked up as the bot walked ahead, a threatening expression on his face.

Night suppressed a terrified scream. Her mother had told her about Cybertron…It wasn't like the Earth…here…it was the law of the jungle.

She was no longer in a protective cocoon…

Her mother wasn't around…If he'd been, the bot wouldn't have lasted more than two seconds.

"You'll come with me now!"

"LET ME GO!"

She quickly searched for her laser-gun. Nowhere! The bot grabbed her shoulderplates, holding her tightly. He refused to release her. Terror struck her, a great strength taking over her body. She needed to defend herself! She immediately grabbed the first item she found. An empty cube of energon.

Then before he could add anything else, she used it to strike him hard in the face. He let out a whine of pain and Night took the opportunity to free herself. The cube fell down. Night didn't event try to pick it up.

She rushed out of the street, the bot screaming behind her. She didn't turn around.

She needed to contact her mother…Telling him where she was…how so? "Mama, I'm on Cybertron? Can you help me, please?"

She touched her earshot.

"Mama?" She called, still running.

No answer. Just some odd noises…

She growled out of frustration. She tried again.

"Mama!"

Nothing.

She suddenly realized that, in her fall, her earshot had been damaged.

* * *

"Nothing?"

At the scrapyard, Autobots were reunited around the control center. Fixit typed on his keyboard as fast as he could. They needed to find a signal…Night's signal…

Fracture simply let out a frustrated growl. Better this than bursting out in fury and worry, in front of all Autobots. He mentally wanted to smash Fixit's head on the keyboard. Maybe this way he'd get faster. Was it difficult to find a signal? Especially since Night shall not be far!

He'd woke up alone. Night wasn't in the garage anymore. At first, he hadn't been worried. He'd thought she was at the scrapyard. Sometimes she woke up earlier to go there. But as soon as he'd tried to contact her through comm-link, he'd got no answer.

He'd tried many times…Without any success.

He'd panicked and he'd transformed, driving fast to the scrapyard.

No one had seen Night this morning.

Bee repeated over and over that everything'll be alright, that they'll find her…But Fracture wouldn't get appeased as long as he'll not have any hint of clue about her whereabouts…

"SO?" He impatiently shouted.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!"

"Try harder! Do you want me to do your own job?"

"Fracture!"

Localisation appeared…the searching bar appeared…

Fracture clenched his fists.

But no result appeared. The purple bot's spark nearly stopped.

"Get out of here!" He cried out, pushing the Minicon off his seat. He then sat down in front of the screen.

"Fracture, calm down! We'll find her!" Strongarm said.

"There must be a signal! You haven't searched well! You are just ready for the scrap heap, right?"

He didn't control his words any longer.

He frenetically typed on the keyboard, just like Fixit had done before.

No result.

There was something to hack, to track…The thought made Fracture hysterical. Fracture had his fist up and almost punched the screen out of anger. Unfortunately, they needed it.

Windblade's stare was…sad? Compassionate? In any way, it stopped him from damaging the screen.

"Can't you search in the history?" Strongarm offered.

"Yes…the history of her signal's position" Elsa approved.

"I'll try"

Fixit typed on his keyboard again.

Fracture felt his arms trembling. He didn't bother to hide them.

Then a red dot appeared on the map…

A red dot…It'd been Night. At the garage.

Night…

The red dot left the garage then took a road…

Fixit clicked on the map to follow it.

It arrived to a steel mill of their knowledge…

At Autobots' knowledge since it'd been Steeljaw's headquarters during one time…

And at Fracture's knowledge since he'd lived here during one time…

The dot stopped.

"What?"

Then the dot vanished.

Seeing as Fixit lost Night's signal, Fracture couldn't contain his emotions any longer. His legs gave way, Fracture falling down.

Someone caught him up. He didn't look back. He already knew it'd been Grimlock.

"Fracture…"

"No…I refuse…"

His shoulderplates went shaky.

If a signal got lost…it could mean two things.

Either the person'd left the planet…

Either the person had died.

And at the thought of this second hypothesis, Fracture broke down. His vision went blurry…

It couldn't happen.

He couldn't lose her…

Bumblebee had repeated that they'll find her…

Fracture remembered about a documentary Denny had been watching. Something about missing children…he hadn't believed it could happen to Cybertronian children…

But he couldn't manage to contact her…her signal had been lost…

Suddenly, the alarm resonated. Everyone got startled at that.

"What's going on?" The Autobot leader asked.

"I don't know…"

Fixit focused back on the screen.

His optics widened.

"There is an intruder! It's coming from behind the scrapyard! The stasis pods!"

"What?"

"Stingheart, Berry, go to the children!" Slipstream ordered them.

Stingheart and Berry had already left to put them in safety.

Everyone took their weapons. Fracture wasn't in the mood for capturing a criminal. He'd been just thinking about one person: Night.

He wanted to go to the steel mill…he wanted to know what'd happened…

He wanted to call Father John…he wanted to hear reassuring words…

Yet he remained at the scrapyard and pulled his blades out.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER13**

"You said it's coming from behind?"

While running at the specific area where stasis pods had been put, Bumblebee ordered Fixit to close the gates. One after another, all weapons out, Minicons undeployed and attached to their respective Deployers (Slipstream to Sideswipe, Jetstorm to Strongarm), the Autobot team didn't waste any time to come at the area. Fracture brought up the rear. He felt like his legs were too heavy now.

Maybe that intruder was nothing at all…though according to Autobots' reactions, he highly doubted it. However, it's the least of his concerns.

Wherever he was going, he couldn't help but think of Night. He saw all around him, with only one question in mind: where was she? Instead where were they doing? They hurried up to catch an intruder instead of looking for his daughter? A Decepticon' daughter but that remained their ally?

How good and competent that so-called Autobot justice was…

He could just let them deal with it alone…but if so, he thought that Autobots would be too slow and would waste their time. And he didn't have any time!

As soon as they stepped in the area, silence fell down.

Fracture looked up. His optics narrowed as soon as he recognized the responsible.

Actually, there were many of them.

Steeljaw surrounded by many Decepticons…around them, stasis pods were either opened or torn apart. Smoke was coming out from it.

"No!" Strongarm shouted, pointing her gun on them.

Steeljaw granted them a devious smirk. He was soon imitated by his comrades. There were five of them, including some whom Fracture had worked with. Thunderhoof, the useless crab named Clampdown, Underbite and two others. A bulky bot who let out a growl as soon as he caught sight of Grimlock, punching his fists one against another. And a thing with some spikes. Fracture heard the name of Quillfire from Strongarm's mouth.

"I want my trophy, you dumb Dinobot!" The bot roared.

"Groundpounder…"

"You'll immediately return to your stasis pods!" Bumblebee warned them, pointing his gun at the group of Decepticons.

"I don't think so, lieutenant" Steeljaw answered, using his usual smooth voice. "You shall put your weapons down if you don't want it to end in an energon bath."

Five against their group, where they were more numerous?

He was planning something…He definitely had something in mind.

"No way we'll surrender without fighting, Steeljaw!" Bumblebee screamed back.

"Energon bath? Take your own advice!" Sideswipe added.

"Oh…I'm sorry"

Steeljaw turned back to his comrades.

"You have the green light"

Each of them let out a thrilled smirk.

And the Decepticon group charged.

It'd been very fast right away. Spikes had been thrown. They'd been ejected in the air, aiming at them. Everybody tried to their best to dodge them. Strongarm used some scraps as a shield to protect herself from one that'd almost perforated her head. They realized that the one who'd used such an attack was Quillfire. Bumblebee went for him while Sideswipe and Strongarm lunged at Thunderhoof to attack him together, trying to sandwich him. The Decepticon roared, headbutting Sideswipe while sending an uppercut at Strongarm, sending her away. Strongarm immediately deployed Jetstorm to assist her. Groundpounder charged at Grimlock (after some minutes of debate with Underbite to know which one of them would deal with the Dinobot) while Grimlock was assisted by Elsa who deployed Berry as well. As for Clampdown, Windblade and Stingheart dealt with him…or rather, were running after him while the crab asked for mercy. As usual.

Fracture noticed that Underbite stepped for him. The purple bot put a blade under his nose, silently inviting him not to come closer.

"Why, Fracture?" The rhinoceros asked.

"Why what?" He dryly retorted. "I can't read your processor"

There was some bitterness in Underbite's tone. Understandable. Out of the pack, Underbite had been the one Fracture had got along the most with. Fracture didn't care. From the beginning, he'd made things clear with Steeljaw, having stated that he'd no intention to remain with them.

"Why did you betray us? Furthermore, for Autobots!" He spat.

"I'm not one of them" Fracture growled. "Check my insignia. I'm still a Decepticon"

"If that's so, you should fight along with us!"

"Can't I remain independent?"

Will he dictate him what to do? Which side should he take? No way!

He'd been a bounty hunter before being a Decepticon…

Underbite roared and charged as well. Fracture let him do. He was just a brute who ate some cities. As the rhinoceros opened his mouth, Fracture pulled his Taser out and sent him an electric wave. It stung the rhinoceros. For someone with such a size, an extra one would be needed. That's what Fracture did before kicking him hard. The rhinoceros stepped back, weakened.

The purple bot walked ahead, blades out. Suddenly as he was about to finish the rhinoceros, his optics met Steeljaw's, the wolf-con having stepped between them.

"Come on, my brother. You aren't forced to do this"

That nickname just made Fracture angrier.

"I'm not your brother" The purple bot growled.

"I'm disappointed, Fracture. I thought that we'd support each other against Autobot oppressors."

Calm…Charisma…

Yeah. Steeljaw definitely had these qualities.

"Why should I support you? You're nothing to me!"

"I freed you. Twice. To make my plans—"

"You're just another Decepticon wanting power! I just needed a shelter after the destruction of my ship! Nothing more! I didn't give a shit about your crusade and I still don't give a shit about it!"

Fracture put a defensive stance. Steeljaw kept his arms behind his back. Great mistake…or maybe did he possess a weapon?

"I freed you…along with your Minicons"

His spark beat faster.

"Don't talk about them" Fracture calmly warned.

"They are no longer here."

Steeljaw paused.

"Don't you think they'd have been still alive if you'd chosen to stay?"

"Shut up…Don't play that game with me"

"I have to. I want to make you understand. What changed your mind?"

Fracture had enough of it and kicked the wolf-con hard. Unfortunately, Steeljaw was a formidable opponent. As soon as Fracture touched him, he was ejected, landing a few meters away, as the battle kept on around him.

Shut up…Shut up…

He suddenly realized that Underbite had gone better. The rhinoceros slowly stepped for Slipstream while the Minicon tried to defend himself from Groundpounder's assaults. Berry was down. He wanted to stop him from going closer…

Underbite's mouth opened again…

Fracture's optics widened. He immediately stood up and jumped on Underbite before he could attack the Minicon from behind. Both of them rolled on the ground. Fracture landed above him and grabbed his Taser again.

_I'll keep a watch on Jetstorm and Slipstream…_

That's what he'd wanted…that's what he'd asked…

He electrocuted him again. Underbite whined out of pain. Fracture sent him another wave.

"Fracture, stop!"

"You shut up!" Fracture roared. "I have other things to do!"

Like finding Night…

His vision went blurry.

In the end, he stopped and chose to punch the rhinoceros instead. Again. Again.

From far, Steeljaw had attacked Bumblebee. Classical. The bot he hated the most…Though he'd lost his cunning smirk. As he threw Bumblebee on the ground, Fracture noticed that the wolf-con checked around.

As if he waited for something…

Or someone.

Was it the reason why he'd chosen to confront an entire group of Autobot, with just five Decepticons along?

Knowing Steeljaw, he'd probably other ideas in mind.

Steeljaw went for Bumblebee one more time, claws up.

Fracture pulled his canon out and pointed it on the wolf-con's face. Behind, Groundpounder had been knocked out. The Dinobot had defended well, though he was weakened to the point Elsa had to support him.

"Get out, Steeljaw!" The purple bot growled.

"What changed your mind, Fracture?" The wolf-con kept on as if the talk hadn't been interrupted.

"Scrap you! As if I was going to tell you!"

"That orange bot, right? What's his name already?"

Fracture loaded his canon.

No way he'll mention Drift.

"You think I switched sides for an Autobot?" Fracture sneered.

"Oh yes. Even you cannot pretend love, Fracture. You know…love causes us to commit greatest things…" Steeljaw stated.

Of course. A speech about love and life from Steeljaw. What a joke!

"That's my love for Decepticons who led me to build a sanctuary where they'll feel at home"

"Go marry your Decepticons if you wish so!"

"Very funny, Fracture…But let's talk about you. I'm not the one who betrayed the Decepticon cause by helping Autobots…just to have pleasure with one of them…"

He paused again.

"…To the point you'd a daughter with him…"

Time froze.

For Fracture, nothing else mattered.

His attention focused back on Steeljaw.

"…I never said I'd a daughter." Fracture simply declared.

How did he know?

Fracture dropped his canon.

And as if he'd been possessed by a murderous entity, he lunged at Steeljaw to pin him on the ground. Steeljaw roared and struggled, scratching Fracture's face. The latter didn't care about it and put his both servos around his neck.

"What have you done?" He slowly questioned him.

New scratch. This time his optic had nearly been caught.

It slightly blinded him. But Fracture didn't release him.

"What have you done to NIGHT?" Fracture shouted, tightening his grip around Steeljaw's neck.

It cannot be that scenario…

No, no…Steeljaw hadn't attacked Night because she was an Autobot…

"…Don't tell me you killed her…" Fracture said.

Steeljaw's optics widened as he tried to catch his breath. Fracture didn't tear his optics off him.

Everything was possible with him…

But if he'd killed her…

Fracture remembered what he'd done to Foxtrot and his family, after Airazor's death…Drift had convinced him not to give in revenge.

But if Steeljaw didn't reply, Autobots will have to use their weapons to shoot Fracture down if they wanted to get the wolf-con spared.

Because nothing'll stop him…

Fracture freed one servo to take his Taser.

"Tell me…"

Discharge. Screaming.

"Tell me"

Discharge. Screaming.

"Tell me!"

Discharge. Much stronger. Screaming went louder.

"TELL ME!"

"FRACTURE, LET HIM GO!"

The wolf-con's face went blue. Fracture was grabbed by behind. He struggled violently, as if he was possessed.

Steeljaw hadn't killed Night…

The wolf caught his breath. Fracture's spark beat faster. Whoever was holding him, Fracture crushed their pedes, beating them hard to get released…

If that's the case, nothing will ever stop him from killing him! Nothing!

Steeljaw stood up. He was shocked. He sent a murderous glare at the purple bot.

"Your bastard is on Cybertron!"

"WHAT?"

Steeljaw didn't add anything. He simply transformed into his alt-mode to drive away from the scrapyard's gates. Fracture pushed the person away to chase after him.

"Fracture, no! Windblade! Go with him!"

He didn't hear anything else.

The motorcycle rushed out from the scrapyard, ready to make Steeljaw talk…

* * *

Above, Windblade didn't tear her optics off the motorcycle.

She'd never expected to see Fracture drive that fast…

Understandable…Steeljaw knew where his daughter was…

She slowly flied closer to the ground.

She'd lost the sight of Steeljaw…but she couldn't lose Fracture as well…else sparks will fly.

After one moment, she tried to comm-link Fracture, talking him out of committing a great mistake.

After all, his daughter was alive. It's still something…

"Fract—"

Silence.

However, someone was speaking. An unknown voice.

A male voice.

"_We never promised you anything"_

Windblade frowned. Was there a problem? Was it about waves?

But she almost let out a surprised cry as soon as a familiar voice replied.

_"__You promised me an army! Decepticons who'd assist me to take control of the scrapyard!"_

Steeljaw's voice…

Was he comm-linking with someone?

_"__You haven't respected our rules. We'll not respect yours, Steeljaw"_

_"__I sent her to you! Through a space-bridge!" _Steeljaw sounded mad.

Were they talking about Night?

_"__An unstable space-bridge. At wrong coordinates. We're very angry"_

_"__You betrayed me!"_

_"__Poor little lost wolf…We thought you'd be better than this"_

Then the conversation stopped.

Windblade didn't understand. It left her completely speechless.

How…?

She realized that Fracture had hit a tree. Immediately, she went down and transformed.

The purple bot had already transformed. He's shaking.

"Fracture? Enough. Let him go" She ordered him, a calm voice.

Fracture held his face.

She hesitated. In the end, she came ahead, her servo going for his shoulderplate.

Fracture punched the tree hard.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

"…Are you sure of it?"

Back at the scrapyard, Windblade hadn't wasted time and had reported the whole situation to her lieutenant Bumblebee. Including the conversation between Steeljaw and the stranger she'd listened all along…It was an emergency, after all. The lieutenant's optics widened at such an information.

"You mean Steeljaw is following someone's orders?"

Windblade gave a nod.

"In exchange of a Decepticon army that would assist him to free his 'brothers'. He'd to send someone through a space-bridge…"

She glanced back at Fracture. The latter had been gritting his dentas during the entire time they'd been back. But as soon as a gnome had been in his way, he'd kicked out, sending it crash against a wall, much at Denny's chagrin though a glare from the purple bot had stopped him from saying anything.

"…I think this person they're talking about is Night…it can't be anyone else" Windblade completed.

"Do you still have the conversation? We could ask Fixit to find the individual' identity. Maybe it's another criminal from the Alchemor ship"

She approved.

"Of course"

Sideswipe stepped ahead for Fracture. The latter had sat down on a bench, trying to calm down.

"Hey, Fracture. She is on Cybertron. She isn't lost" The red bot said.

Fracture glared back at him.

"Where, on Cybertron? My daughter had been sent through an unstable space-bridge! She might have landed in a black hole!"

It's clear. For the sake of the responsible bot, it's better that Fracture never found them.

"Slick is right" Windblade let out a sigh. "At least, she is alive"

"Cybertron is vast! How can we find her? And she doesn't reply to my calls!" The purple bot cried out.

"Maybe her earshot had been broken during the trip" Stingheart offered.

Elsa had her arms crossed.

"Why Night anyway?" She wondered.

"It's true" Stingheart approved. "Do you know a person that would hold a grudge against her?"

Fracture tensed up, thoughtful. After a few minutes, he shook his head.

"No…Who'd resent her? She doesn't know anyone else beside me, you and two other people I know that are living on Cybertron. But I'm sure they've nothing to do with it"

"Who?" Bumblebee curiously questioned.

"…Friends. It isn't your business"

"If they are Decepticons…" Strongarm started.

She stopped. Fracture silently invited her not to keep on. Bumblebee let out a sigh, waiting for Fixit's reply. The Minicon was working, trying anything, typing frenetically on the keyboard.

"Did you find something?" The lieutenant asked.

"No…unfortunately…"

Fixit looked back at them.

"There is no result in the database"

"I see"

Fracture clenched his fists. Windblade shared his thought. It would have been too easy.

"It's odd" Fixit frowned.

"Why?"

"The intonation of the voice is different from Steeljaw's"

"What does it mean?" Grimlock wondered.

Fixit had his arms crossed, biting his lip. It didn't sound good. He took a breath.

"…It means that the other person doesn't sound Cybertronian"

"Are you implying it's a human?" Bumblebee wondered, shocked.

Everyone fell silent. No one would have expected it. A human…

"A human…or something else" Fixit approved.

"How could Steeljaw ally with a human?" Fracture growled. He didn't buy it.

Steeljaw didn't care about that species, just like the other Decepticons.

Was he desperate enough to ask help from a human? Windblade thought.

"Very well…In this case, I'll contact Agent Fowler. I'll ask him to come here. Maybe would he know something?"

"Agent Fowler?" Russell repeated.

"He was part of the team Prime" Bumblebee replied with a smile. "He's from Jasper"

"Cool! Another member from the team Prime yet to meet!" Strongarm immediately went excited.

"Huh…He's a human, this time" Sideswipe pointed out.

It didn't stop Strongarm from being excited over it. Truth to be told, Windblade was also curious. Fracture didn't react though it looked like he didn't care as long as they used any means to find Night again.

* * *

The ground-bridge appeared at the nightfall. At the scrapyard's gates, Bumblebee and his team impatiently waited. As soon as a human appeared, dressed with a black suit, Bumblebee lost all seriousness and greeted him with a warm smile.

"Agent Fowler!"

"Nice to meet you again, Bumblebee" Fowler said, smiling back at him. "You changed"

"You haven't changed at all"

"Agent Fowler!"

Strongarm rushed over to him. Fowler held his hand out, a courteous gesture though Strongarm immediately grabbed the human's hand to shake it frenetically. Surprise passed, pain then appeared on the agent's face.

"Hey, Strongarm. Calm down" Bumblebee chuckled, putting his servo over her shoulder.

"Hehe…I see Autobots are still…good-mannered in their own way" Fowler stated, holding his hand as if it looked like it'd been thrown under a train.

"How is June?" Bumblebee asked with a smile.

No one knew this June…Yet Fowler cleared his throat, a bit awkward.

"Well…She is fine. She is…pregnant"

"Seriously?" Bumblebee cried out. "Wow! Jack must be happy with it!"

"Haha we thought we'd be too old for it to happen!" The agent laughed.

The yellow bot's expression changed. A tender and nostalgic smile appeared on his face.

"What about Raf?"

"Maybe you'll meet him soon…if you need to work together" Fowler answered.

"I see…"

Fowler took a breath.

"So…now that we're reunited…What's going on?"

Thanks, human, Fracture thought. He didn't want to waste any more time.

"We would like you to listen that message. We need an identification of the voice" Bumblebee informed him.

"Ha, by the way…I'm not alone"

"Excuse me?"

Fowler stepped aside. Another person came out of the ground-bridge as well. It's another human. A woman this time. This time Bumblebee didn't react. He apparently didn't recognize her. The woman looked a bit older than Agent Fowler. Grey hair, a square jaw, a similar uniform as Agent Fowler's…Fowler nodded at her before he turned back at the team.

"It's one of my superiors. Bumblebee…Allow me to introduce Agent Mary Jones"

"Oh…Nice to meet you" Bumblebee greeted her.

The agent didn't answer. No smile. She didn't look like really surprised by the presence of alien robots in front of her. Fowler shrugged, a compassionate expression.

"She followed Team Prime's activities from far in the past…All my superiors know about your existence"

"I expected you to be taller" The agent dryly commented.

Bumblebee's optics widened. Fracture winced. What a good way to introduce herself.

"So. Are we here to work? Or to talk?" The woman asked.

"Great…" Sideswipe sighed, scratching the back of his helm.

"Follow me…"

* * *

_You haven't respected our rules. We'll not respect yours, Steeljaw_

_Poor little lost wolf…We thought you'd be better than this_

As they replayed the entire conversation, Fowler and Jones got their speech recognition system activated on their laptops.

A beep could be heard. Jones clicked on a window. She let out a frown before she turned back to Agent Fowler.

"They'd been identified"

"Let me see…"

A picture appeared. About a human. A human nobody knew. Cybertronians leaned over to get a better sight. A human, quite old, redhaired, green-eyed…

An icy stare. Fracture knew this look better than anybody else.

A human who was able to kill.

"His name is Chris Marshall" Fowler read. "An international mandate had been ordered against him."

"What for?" Bumblebee questioned.

"Armed robbery. He killed two cops" Jones growled.

Fracture had his arms crossed. He didn't know that guy.

Why would he work with Steeljaw?

Why would he order Night to be sent on Cybertron?

"It doesn't make any sense" Fracture frowned. "It cannot be him"

Fowler and Jones turned back to him.

The agent focused on Fracture's insignia. His eyes widened at this. Fracture noticed it and didn't try to hide anything. Why should he bother to?

"Why is a Decepticon working with you?" Fowler asked to Bumblebee.

Show must go on, Fracture thought. Will he need to justify himself to any people that Autobots knew? Apparently yes. Though to be honest, he'd expected it.

Bumblebee let out a sigh. The purple bot guessed that he'd been trying to find the best way to explain.

"…It's complicated" Bumblebee confessed. "He is a bounty hunter. Sometimes, he assists us"

"He's a Decepticon!"

"No kidding?" Fracture sneered.

"Yes but…he can get useful to us sometimes" The yellow bot informed them.

Jones sat up. She gave Fracture a cold stare. She didn't seem to be afraid of him. She should be.

"A criminal assisting you? The Cybertronian society is worse than whatever I expected" She declared.

"Mary…"

"It's Agent Jones for you, William!" She dryly scolded him back.

Fracture frowned. She better not getting on his nerves, Autobot ally or not.

"Because you know anything about Cybertronian society?" The purple bot retorted to her.

"Oh yes! It's even worse than human society!"

Bumblebee put himself between Fracture and the female agent. In case the idea of crushing her could came across Fracture's processor.

"Look. Trust us. We have good reasons to think he could be useful to us" The yellow bot justified.

"A criminal remains a criminal" Agent Jones spat. "Chris Marshall shot my colleagues down. I'll never ask him help! Even if he was the last man alive on Earth"

"I don't give a shit about whatever happens in your life" Fracture said.

"Criminals shall remain behind bars!" She kept on. "Or on the electric chair!"

Yeah, yeah…The grandma could say whatever she wanted it wouldn't affect Fracture at all.

"Say whatever you want to feel happy" The purple bot said. "I don't care. I just want to find my daughter again"

"Ha? Because you have a daughter as well?" Agent Jones shouted. "Congratulations! What a good education you gave her!"

Shut up…

"You know, people like you don't deserve to become parents! You don't deserve to have a kid!"

Fracture twitched. He was burning up inside. Who did she think she was? She didn't even know him!

Windblade immediately took his both servos to make him step back. Her words hurt him…even if they came out from a completely crazy old woman…At least, Fowler sounded friendlier.

"Well…Let's back to the point, should we?" Fowler said, giving a warning glance at his superior.

"Fracture is right" Strongarm admitted. "I don't see Steeljaw asking help from a human"

"Especially since a human cannot command any Decepticon army" Bumblebee added.

Fracture nodded, a serious look.

"Do you insinuate he's working with someone else? A Cybertronian?"

"Maybe" Bumblebee said. "We can anticipate it. But I don't see a human commanding Steeljaw at all."

"Same"

Fowler closed his laptop.

"We have a clue anyway…if we catch Chris Marshall, we'll know more. I'll tell you when we'll get something new. But if he is around, we'll move in here. At least temporarily."

Denny shrugged.

"Well…We have a spare room at the scrapyard"

"I'll go to hotel" Agent Jones replied.

Insect, Fracture thought. He just sighed and turned around to leave the scrapyard.

"Where are you going?" Windblade called him.

"…To my garage" He answered. "I need to calm down"

If the other vermin didn't shut up, he'll snap. He preferred to leave.

Whatever it was a Cybertronian or a human…It was the least of his concerns right now.

He'd to find Night…He'd to put her in safety…On Cybertron, she could get in serious troubles. He couldn't leave her alone here.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

If Night was on Cybertron, he couldn't stay here and doing nothing.

He didn't know where she was on Cybertron…but no way he'll remain on Earth any longer.

He's searched through the garage…Any device or gadget that could help him to track her signal. Unfortunately, he hadn't thought about putting a tracer on Night. Originally, he'd thought that it wasn't needed because she'd never left his side.

Great mistake…Gadgets were always necessary.

This lack of attention got him angrier further. He punched the wall hard, accidentally sending the Pad off the nightstand. The device crashed on the floor. He took many breathes in order to calm down. He didn't manage.

In the end, he remembered about Drift's meditation. In order to resolve a problem, the mind shall be eased first.

But his mind couldn't be eased. Not until he found Night…

However, he admitted that he felt too agitated right now. Too disturbed, too angry to find any solution.

He sat down on the berth, his optics shut. He inhaled. He exhaled. He didn't feel calmer. He tried again. Many times.

Inhaling. Exhaling.

He felt his shoulderplates relaxing a bit, slowly going down…tension fading away…

He tried again.

Inhaling. Exhaling.

He opened his optics.

Something…came through his processor. An idea.

He sat up and immediately grabbed his Pad. Without any word, he turned it on before he got it connected.

Unfortunately, he didn't possess Nightingale's coordinates. However, he knew another person who could help him up.

A brief smile appeared on his face. It'd been quite some time though they'd kept in touch.

He got the comm-linking activated.

Then he waited for a few minutes.

In the end, the green femme's face appeared on the screen. Her look lightened up as soon as she recognized the caller.

_"__Fracture! It had been such a long time since we've talked!"_

"Hi, Esmeral. Hopefully I'm not bothering you" Fracture answered.

"_Not at all"_

He wished he'd been friendlier but now, it wasn't time for courtesy. He needed to go straight to the point. And according to her expression, Esmeral immediately guessed that something was wrong. According to the camera's background behind her, Fracture guessed that she was in her Temple.

Despite himself, he felt a small nostalgy at the memory of the Temple's discovery, at Caminus.

Her words about parallel worlds…reincarnation…

Memory of Drift embracing him…during their only night spent together…

Fracture felt a lump into his throat. He shook his head. It wasn't the time to think about it. He spoke up again, a slightly rough voice.

"Night is on Cybertron?" He explained.

"_What?"_

"A person sent her in, against her will. I don't know what happened. I'm going to find her but I have no idea about wherever she is."

He let out a sigh. He didn't like to ask for help…but he knew that Esmeral wouldn't judge him at all.

"In any case…for the time I need to go to Cybertron…can you try to track her? It would definitely help me"

_"__You don't need to ask me"_

She let out a small smile.

_"__You know…I can't refuse you anything, Fracture"_

"Thanks. It'll help me a great deal. I'll take a ship…You could contact me here"

_"__Of course"_

Her voice…got him appeased.

Fracture closed his optics for a few seconds.

_"__Fracture?" _Esmeral asked, still online.

Fracture didn't answer. He just opened his chassis, searching through.

He'd kept it. The medallion she'd offered to him…

The spark…surrounded by flames…

The sign of the Way of the Flame…

"I always kept it" Fracture stated.

Esmeral answered with a benevolent smile.

_"__I'm glad you treasure it that much."_

"Maybe that's the thing that helped me up to go on…along with Night"

After all, he called her…to ask for help.

He could display some of his gratefulness.

_"__Hopefully we'll meet again on Cybertron"_

"As soon as I'd found my daughter…Yeah. Maybe I'll come to visit you"

"_I'll be honoured"_

Indeed. It was obvious on her face.

"_Go. She is waiting for you"_ Esmeral smiled.

"See you soon"

He ended the communication.

* * *

"You want to take the ship?" Bumblebee repeated, a frown on his face.

Fracture nodded.

"Do I need to beg you? I'll give it back to you, if that's what you're afraid of"

Anyway, he could try. Fracture would tell him to get scrapped. Or maybe he would steal it during the night. He wouldn't stop him anyway.

Around them, he noticed that the two agents had left. The vermin included. Good.

"It isn't that…but will you manage to pilot it by yourself?"

"Of course. Do you think I'm dumb?"

Bumblebee rolled his optics.

"It's just that it isn't the same kind of ship you're used to. That's all"

"A ship is a ship. I'll learn by myself"

"I'll feel better if you didn't go there alone"

"Aren't you trusting me? Of course not"

The yellow bot slightly tensed up. Indeed, they'll not come to trust a Decepticona after all….

After all these years…

"One of us will go with you" The lieutenant stated. "Some extra help will not do any harm. You'll be faster to find Night"

Fracture admitted that he'd got a point.

He just needed to find the person…Grimlock was definitely the best choice. He could get easily tired of Sideswipe's childishness, or he could get bored with Strongarm…Of course, Bumblebee will not leave his team alone.

Bumblebee turned back to his Autobot comrades. In the end, his stare stopped on Windblade. Fracture went still. That's worse than he'd expected.

"Windblade? Can you accompany Fracture?" Bumblebee asked.

The flier wasn't thrilled with it either. It's obvious. Yet she almost immediately accepted.

"If we can find Night again…"

"So. The ship is yours. Tell us if you need anything…"

Blah blah blah…

It wasn't the right time for talking. The ship was big enough. They wouldn't need to meet every single time of the day.

Windblade nodded and hugged Strongarm tightly.

"See you, Windy!" Sideswipe told her.

"Be careful" The cop wished so.

"Of course"

She waved at them. After a last exchange of words, Windblade followed Fracture to the ship. Her smile then vanished.

"Do you wish to leave now?"

"No. I was planning to wait, actually" Fracture sneered, sarcastic.

They'd wasted enough of time.

Windblade let out a sigh while the ship's gates opened up in front of them.

* * *

After a few hours of driving on a road that didn't lead anywhere, Night transformed back.

Exhausted, she leaned against a wall, looking at right and left.

She didn't dare stop…she was scared of meeting another of these guys, like the one who'd assaulted her in that abandoned street where she'd landed.

And at the same time, she was starved. She was tired…and where would she recharge? She could try to recharge in one of these slums…was it risky?

Kaon…

She took many breathes, trying to calm down.

A bot passed by.

"Please" She begged him. "I'm hungry…"

The bot growled back at her.

"Don't come to bother me, you little scrap"

He vanished. Night felt her own legs giving way.

Where could she go? She didn't have any Shanix.

Suddenly, she heard some joyous cries coming out from one of buildings. She slowly moved up to the window, checking what's happening inside.

Bots drinking cubes…some were dancing…

A bar…

Night looked down. If she didn't have any Shanix, she wouldn't be accepted in.

Her optics widened.

A bar…

She knew someone who possessed a bar!

Maybe they could help her…

She immediately asked the direction to any bot who passed by.

Nightingale's bar…

Where could she find it?

In the end, a bot stopped. He scratched his chin, thoughtful. He finally gave her a direction to take. It's at ten miles away…

Night let out a relieved sigh. Ten miles…it's possible.

"Thanks! Thanks!" She said, bowing out of gratefulness.

"You're welcome, dude"

She frowned.

Dude? Was he blind?

In the end she didn't comment anything. She simply transformed to take the road.

Ten miles…

She knew about one who'd be surprised to meet her…

And Night will definitely be happy to see her again.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Even if it had been longer than she'd expected, a big building soon appeared in front of her. It was pitch-black now. Most of the building' lights had been turned off. Only the entrance was lightened up. As soon as Night transformed, she heard some music coming from inside. Cybertronians came and left the bar. As soon as a bot passed by, she immediately noticed his red optics in the dark. Another followed, displaying proudly his Autobot colours and insignia.

She displayed a small smile. It slightly got her reassured. Even if Kat had stated that things were still sour between both factions, Nightingale's bar welcomed everybody.

It comforted her further, thinking back about her Autobot family, her mother Decepticon and how they tolerated each other at best.

She stepped forward. From outside, she noticed how the bar looked overwhelmed. All tables were full of customers, and some of them were on the dancefloor. The peak hour, apparently. She took a breath and the door opened for her, allowing her in.

Behind the bar, she tried to catch sight of a red globe. Whoever it belonged to. She found her behind a crowd of customers, all queuing to receive their cubes. Nightingale came from one side to another, arms full of energon cubes. According to her gesture, she looked a bit overworked. She didn't seem to notice her. Night had her arms crossed. How did she manage to handle that bar alone? She wouldn't be motivated enough for it and the work really seemed hard. Night just sat down in a corner, waiting. At least, she'd got a roof over her head. She was with people she knew. Whatever happened, it was way safer than staying in a deserted street where she could meet anybody.

"That's not the thing I ordered!"

Suddenly, despite the music, she heard shouting nearby. Night let out a frown, turning around to check what's going on.

A fat bot had his back facing her. He stood up and Night didn't really see his interlocutor. He kept on, sounding definitely angry.

"Not only you allow Autobots in, but you can't do your job good? Unless your single globe isn't enough for you to see the scrap you're serving!"

A globe…

Night came closer to check.

"Look, I'll take it back." A familiar voice stammered.

She froze, recognizing her.

The bot growled.

"Yeah. As if the Great War hadn't been enough, foolish incompetents are given a job here! Cyclops, furthermore!"

Her shoulderplates slightly shook. Night felt her fists clenching.

"I'll bring you another" She offered, using the same tone.

"Get scrapped!" The bot shouted again. "Haven't you heard what I said? We shouldn't allow Cyclops like you having a job!"

She just bowed, showing her regrets with her corporal gestures. Night didn't get it. Okay she was calm and a bit shy but how could she let such an individual treat her like that? Xenophobic fat idiot…she'd witnessed to some of them on Earth, observing some humans…but they existed on Cybertron as well. For one moment, Night wanted to step in. Her mother had been present, he would have punched the fat idiot right into the face. She was tempted to imitate him…

He'd insulted the wrong person…

In the end, the bastard let her go. She returned to the counter and Night followed her behind. She appeared behind her and put her servos over her shoulderplates. Kat abruptly turned around, surprising the orange femme.

"What is—Night?"

She immediately recognized her. Night didn't have to answer that the plate of cubes was dropped down, energon running over the floor.

Oops. She shouldn't have surprised her. Night displayed an awkward smile, scratching the back of her helm.

"Hi, sweetheart!"

"What are you doing here? Primus!"

Kat put the plate down. Night thought she was going to scold her. But instead, Kat rushed over and hugged her tightly.

"It'd been such a long time since we haven't met for real!"

"Haha same!"

Probably the only good thing in that mess…Night felt her spark going faster. She put her servo over Kat's back, hugging her as well.

"Seriously, I didn't expect you to go to Cybertron" The cyclops chuckled.

"Truth to be told, me neither. At least, not now"

"What do you mean?"

Another customer called her. Night and Kat looked down at the remains of shattered cubes.

"You'll explain later" Kat knelt down to pick them up. "Go to take a seat if you wish. I'll bring you something"

"It's okay. I can help"

"It's not necessary"

According to her tone, Night understood that Kat was afraid of another disaster. Yet Night felt bad, staying here without doing anything. Especially when Kat worked and was criticized by customers. Nightingale didn't look better either.

"It's okay" Night said. "I'll give you servo"

"It's always like this anyway"

"And you have to deal with free xenophobic idiots every day as well?"

Night followed her while her friend went to the counter to serve another cube to the foolish customer. Night stopped her when she was about to serve him again.

"What are you doing?"

"My personal touch…"

The orange femme reached out for some bottle she'd noticed. A small yellow bottle. She let out a devilish smirk, remembering about a time where they'd been young and innocent. Night and Heart Axe had "accidentally" poured some of that same bottle in Ratchet's cube. The result had been…priceless.

"Night! You are not serious!" Kat tried to stop her.

"He'll got a bit sick but he'll not die" Night chuckled.

"It's a customer! You can't treat him like this!"

"Customer is the king here? Yes. Denny repeats it all the time. But on Earth, there is a thing called the karma. If you treat others like scraps, get prepared to be treated as such."

Kat protested but Night didn't listen to her and just poured the liquid in the cube. She granted her a flirty smile.

"We don't touch my princess, sweetheart"

"You…"

"It's acheless. Come on. I'll help you afterward"

Kat sighed. Oddly enough she didn't insist further and Night realized that she'd got her convinced. Kat served the cube to the unhappy customer who thanked her after another remark on her 'hideous' globe. Night observed from far, arms crossed.

Patience, patience, she deep down chuckled. Enjoy it…

* * *

Night was at a table, facing Nightingale. She touched her forehelm, tired. Serving customers was much more difficult than she'd expected. Yet, Nightingale and Kat did it every day. When the latter had recognized her, she'd first thought that Fracture'd come to visit them on Cybertron. But when Night had revealed her that no, she'd been alone, Nightingale's worry had been obvious. A few hours later, the service ended. As soon as every customer left the bar, Nightingale got the gates locked, checking outside one last time. Streets were deserted. According to Kat, robbers were daily in this area.

All three of them remained at the bar. Even if the atmosphere seemed more peaceful, Night already guessed that she'll have to explain herself.

"I'm sorry if I came out of the blue" Night apologized. "It's just…I didn't know where to go"

For one instant, she was afraid. She was afraid that Nightingale would tell her that there was no room for her and that she needed to leave. Night thought back of the individual she'd come across in the street. The thought gave her a chill through her spine. Yet Nightingale didn't do such a thing. Her tone sounded calm, never judging though a bit concerned.

"You know you can come here whenever you want" She stated.

"Thanks"

"However, I need some explanations. I need to know what happened"

Of course…It's understandable. Night bit her lips, searching for her words.

"Did you argue with Fracture?" Nightingale questioned her.

She thought she'd ran away? Night shook her head.

"No! Not at all! I…I don't know by myself. I'm on Earth and the next moment, I'm pushed through a portal and…I'm on Cybertron!"

"A portal?"

Nightingale and Kat exchanged a look.

"You mean through a space-bridge?" Kat questioned her.

"Probably" Night nodded.

Though she hadn't been aware that it still existed…Bridges linking Cybertron to Earth…Autobots always used the ship to go to a planet or another.

"Space-bridges aren't usually authorized" Nightingale stated.

"I didn't intend to use it!" Night cried out. "I've been pushed in!"

"What do you mean?"

In the end, she chose to tell everything. From the beginning…It's the only way to be as clear as possible. She told about the Pad. Sent messages. Revelation about her origins. Her mother had actually adopted her. Rendezvous. Names. And that wolf-con.

As soon as she said everything, silence fell down. Her protectors remained speechless.

"You wanted to find your natural parents?" Nightingale questioned.

Her tone went more understanding. Gentler.

Night took a time before she answered.

She didn't know by herself.

"I…Just think about it. Names are sent to me. They appeared out of nowhere. Airo and Htab. Specific names. I…I knew it was a bad idea to go to that rendezvous, without talking to my mother first but…at that time, I was confused! I looked for answers!"

She paused.

Actually, she'd been captured…like a debutant, as her mother would point out.

"I didn't know it'd been a trap"

"You shall never trust anyone that you never met in real" Nightingale replied, no reproach in her tone.

"I know…But I thought that if I'd talked about it to my mother…I'd have never known."

Night cowered.

"But I've been sent here. I don't know why. Why me? Why did they attack me? Why did they send me here?"

She didn't remember that she'd committed something wrong…far from it…

Silence fell again. Nightingale looked away. It seemed like she was thinking. But it's difficult to read her mind.

In the end, she spoke up.

"I don't know, Night. You may never know what's going through people's mind. What I can say is…child abandonment was daily during war…many people used the children's wish for answers to exploit them…pretending to be their real parents"

This statement hurt her.

Airo…Htab…

She felt connected to these names…

But it wasn't a person who pretended to be her genitor…but someone who stated knowing them.

Someone who knew things…

That wolf-con…what was he looking for?

Nightingale stood up.

"I'm going to contact Fracture. I'll tell him you're here. He must be worried sick right now. You'll stay here until he comes to pick you up"

Kat nodded. Night felt that sensation again…the cocoon she'd on Earth…and that she'd lost as soon as she'd landed on Cybertron…

"Thanks. I'm grateful for this" Night smiled, bowing.

"You're welcome" Nightingale answered, a gentle and maternal tone. "It's normal"

* * *

"You'll share my room"

Night stretched out, smiling.

"As well as your berth?" She offered.

"You're so silly!"

Kat let out a sigh. As soon as she closed the door behind them, Night lied down on the berth. Outside, complete darkness. No light.

A few hours ago…she'd been outside as well.

"Fracture will not waste time to pick you" Kat declared to reassure her.

"I know…"

But she wasn't thinking about it.

"…I can't believe that…these names wouldn't be connected to me…" Night said.

"Night…"

Kat sat down in front of her.

"You heard my mother. I thought it'd been a bad joke, at first."

"At least, I discovered that Fracture wasn't my natural genitor"

Neither had been Drift…

If it'd been the case…Night wouldn't feel that lost. She wouldn't feel that confused right now.

"So…Who are my natural genitors?"

"Do you believe that Airo and Htab are your genitors?" Kat questioned her. "Maybe they're just false names"

"Maybe!"

She gulped, realizing she'd just shouted out. She immediately softened up.

"Maybe…but what if they aren't false names? What if Airo and Htab are truly my parents? The wolf-con stated that…I'll discover some things. I don't know what he meant"

She had her arms crossed.

"He knew Fracture as well"

"Night, it can be dangerous"

Yes…It could be dangerous…

"But I just wish to know if that's true…Else, I'll give up. But you know me. It'll bother me until I don't find any answer. I can't give up…unless I try it out. At least, I could get to know that Airo and that Htab…even if they are dead"

She doubted that her mother would give her some proper answers. The day she'd shown him these messages, he definitely hadn't known anything either.

Unless he'd hidden the truth from her? As he'd hidden her adoption?

Kat let out another sigh. In the end, she came closer to her.

"Okay…If you wish so, I'll help you…unless, as long as you'll remain here. You already tried to find some answers alone and…it horribly backfired"

Night felt some warmth through her spark.

"Thanks; sweetheart!" She thanked her, hugging her tightly again.

"As long as it's not a cheesy plan…"

"Me? Cheesy plan?" Night wondered, an innocent expression.

Relief took over her. She immediately pulled apart from Kat.

"Hey! Even if I look for some answers, it doesn't mean I'll not enjoy my vacations here!" Night smiled.

"Your vacations?"

"On Cybertron! I wanted to explore it so badly! Hopefully you'll give me a complete tour of my home planet!"


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

The deepness of space was drawn in front of his optics.

The Earth was still in his field of vision but right now the planet was very far from them. Fracture sat down on his seat and got the autopilot activated, the ship blindly following the trajectory given by the coordinates. Well they wouldn't meet another ship that soon anyway. Unless it'd been pirates. If that so, Fracture and Windblade were more than able to defend themselves.

He let out a sigh. Silence started to got him annoyed. No word had been exchanged since their departure. Even if Fracture was watched out (he felt it, even whenever she'd been in a different room) Windblade used any chance to leave the room. Else, she'd spend her time on her Pad and just talked to him whenever it was strictly necessary. Fracture preferred to pretend indifference. After all, they weren't here to spend vacations on Cybertron or to become friends.

He was just focused on one thing. His daughter. Night never left his processor. At least, she was on Cybertron. Esmeral had accepted to help him and Fracture was on his way to find her. But even if they'd a chance to find her…Where should they start? And it's not because war had ended on Cybertron that Night was still safe. Far from it. Scums still existed. Fracture knew it better than anybody.

Indeed…Since he was a scum himself.

And the thought of Night meeting one of them just made him sick. Fracture felt his spark beating faster. He needed to calm down. Inhaling. Exhaling.

He could play some music to relax.

But the door opened on Windblade. Fracture frowned. He shall be happy. She honoured him with her presence, he bitterly thought. However, he remained mute.

The flier stepped for him. Her Pad at servo, her attention was focused on him. Fracture turned back to her. A small hope came through his processor. Maybe had she contacted Autobots?

Maybe had they some news about Night? Maybe had they found her signal?

"The team decided" Windblade started. "that Fowler and Jones will try to find Chris Marshall while Autobots will go after Steeljaw"

That's all? That unbelievable new?

Fracture didn't try to hide his disappointment.

"…It's good" He answered, his tone low.

Windblade put her Pad on the table. She'd her arms crossed, staring back at him. A stern expression appeared on her face.

"…We're doing our best to find out what happened. To find Night…"

They'll not find her if they remained on Earth. Fracture focused back on the dashboard.

Having answers didn't matter. Finding Night was the top priority. As soon as he'll find her, he'll care about it.

He remembered the map. How the red dot representing Night had vanished…

Fracture clenched his fists at the thought.

The conversation didn't go further. What for? They'd nothing to say, after all. Fracture heard a sigh from Windblade's mouth, while the latter simply sat down on the co-pilot seat.

Silence fell down again. Fracture stared back at stars passing by their ship.

He suddenly heard a beep. As if someone tried to comm-link with him…

He immediately touched his earshot.

"Yeah?"

"_Fracture?"_

He recognized the voice. Nightingale. Fracture let out an exasperated sigh.

"Nightingale…It's not the time"

He didn't want to talk.

"_Fracture…just…you need to listen."_

Nearby, Windblade looked back at him, a confused expression.

For one moment, Fracture was tempted to tell her off. But in the end, he chose to let her keep on, under the condition that it'll be brief.

"…_Night is here"_

His spark nearly stopped.

"…What?"

_"__Night is at my bar. She is okay, don't worry"_

She is okay, don't worry…

Fracture felt relief appeasing his body. He fell down on the seat. The lump that'd been in his throat since the moment where Night had been missing just vanished.

Night was alive…

Night was fine…

_"__She said a Decepticon wolf-con had pushed her in a space-bridge…"_

Steeljaw…Hatred came back. Much stronger.

Why? Well right now Fracture's mind was agitated.

At least, Night was alive…

"…Thanks, Nightingale"

_"__Night is recharging now. We'll shelter her until you come to pick her up. Okay?"_

"…Yeah"

Fracture covered his face.

They'll arrive in around two-three days…

Night was fine…Night was alive…

This same sentence came through in his mind over and over. Fracture cut the communication. Windblade remained mute, giving him a stunned look.

"What's…"

"Night is alive"

"Really?"

Windblade's optics widened as well. Fracture nodded, repressing a smile out of relief.

"…She is at Nightingale's place. She'll remain here"

"…I see"

Silence fell down again. Windblade took the Pad while Fracture got the autopilot deactivated. However, atmosphere had warmed up a bit. The purple bot could guess that Windblade was as relieved as he was, learning that they'd found Night. In the end, Windblade's voice rose up.

"…Nightingale is a Decepticon?"

Fracture nodded. Windblade took a thoughtful expression.

"…And do you trust her?"

The purple bot gritted his dentas. He could understand her question as she was an Autobot. Nevertheless, it didn't mean that he enjoyed it.

In her optics, Decepticons mutually stabbed each other…

Yes. It's true. But it wasn't the Cyclops' personality. He trusted the Cyclops enough. He thought about her two daughters. Kat and Karan.

She'd never betray him…especially since she was fond of Night.

"…Is it that hard to believe that Decepticons can have friends and family without any idea in mind?"

Windblade's face went hard as stone.

"…I'm just thinking about Night's interest"

Compassion she'd felt toward him, since their departure, had just faded away.

Fracture was about to add something…but in the end, he just let out a sigh. He got a drawer opened.

A Cybertronian card game…

He hadn't expected them to still exist here…especially to find one on this ship. Fracture stared at it. It'd been such a long time. He remembered about some game nights he'd spent with some customers, the time he'd still been a bounty hunter. It'd been quite a good time. He'd been able to gain some little extras, added to the money he'd gained from the bounties.

He glanced back at Windblade.

She turned her Pad on again.

"…Wanna play?"

Now that he knew Night was safe…

She'd been a presence when Steeljaw had escaped. Even if she'd taken that mission in order to keep a watch over him…he could try something. At least, making some gesture.

Windblade frowned and stood up.

"…I have other things to do"

And she left the room.

Fracture didn't react. He'd expected it…yet that indifference he'd tried to pretend didn't work as much as he wanted.

The lump into his throat came back…though it'd nothing to do with how he'd previously felt.

In the end, he let out a sigh and got the drawer closed.

* * *

"Wow! My first Cybertronian breakfast!" Night happily savoured her cube of energon.

That's clearly different from what she'd been used to take on Earth. Kat chuckled.

"You wanted to come here for a long time"

"Definitely! Kaon must be beautiful under the sunlight, right?"

"Be careful, okay?" Nightingale advised them while she served another cube of energon to them.

Nightingale faced Kat.

"Kat. Your exams. Remember?"

Night glanced back at her friend. If Kat had been able to put an expression, she would have definitely pouted. Night laughed then wrapped her arm around her shoulderplates.

"Don't worry. You scratch my back, I scratch yours. I'll help you studying"

A sudden voice rose up at the bar's entrance.

"Kat! Your beloved sis is back!"

Night chuckled again. Kat sighed and took another sip of her cube. Karan appeared in the room as well. Unlike her purple twin, Karan was been orange and black. Night didn't know her well. However, from what she'd observed, Karan and Kat were polar opposite twins. Karan was the eccentric one going to parties every night while Kat was calmer and more reserved. Karan walked closer to her sister and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly. She looked back at Night who greeted her.

"Oh! You brought your girlfriend here? I waited such a long time for the day you'll bring a girl at home!"

Kat nearly choked.

"Night is my best friend!" She answered, an awkward tone.

"Yeah, yeah…"

Yet Karan didn't believe her. Night didn't know how she was supposed to feel at it. However, her behaviour slightly amused her. Karan grabbed a cube while Nightingale complained about her dirty armour.

"Where have you been again?" Nightingale growled.

"Casino! I've been at a party!"

"You know I don't like you to go outside every night, even with friends!"

Karan ignored her. She turned back to Kat again.

"Will you bring Night there, right?"

"I'll give her a tour of Kaon first" Kat growled.

"Yeah but Kaon is nothing without its famous casino! You can easily gain some money in!"

Money? It got Night interested…Night silently begged Kat, asking her approval.

"Will we go there? Will we go there?"

"No!" Nightingale replied instead.

Kat sighed.

"I'll give you a tour first"

"Don't forget to share a cube of energon under the sunset" Karan sneered. "Before going to hotel"

Kat paid attention to put slowly her cube down on the table. Then she stood up and chased after her sister. The latter ran away, happily laughing.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

"Wow ! It's awesome!"

Night had been quick to went upstairs. She couldn't wait to observe the beautiful sight that was offered to her. Behind her, Kat warned her to watch out, as she slowly came closer to the edge. Her friend had repeated that Kaon without this building of such a height wasn't Kaon since it allowed visitors to have a complete sight of the entire city. Night had her arms stretched out, feeling some wind on her face.

As the City appeared in front of her, Night forgot about the painful stairs they'd been forced to climb during two hours. She forgot about her rusted legs. She couldn't tear her optics off the view.

Despite some clouds, it was just splendid. Night grabbed Kat's Pad to take a picture.

"I guess it's been a good idea"

Night could feel a smile in Kat's tone.

"I'll never thank you enough for this! Hey! Wanna take a selfie?"

"A selfie?" Kat repeated, some surprise in her voice.

"Something very usual with humans. You take a picture of yourself with the background behind."

Kat simply shrugged and went closer to Night while the latter prepared the camera. The orange femme felt her friend's arms wrapping her shoulders while the countdown got activated on the screen, pointing the signal to take the picture.

Flash slightly blinded them. But as soon as they came to check the picture, they noticed that…it wasn't the worst picture they'd taken today.

"Not bad" Night smiled.

"It's not complicated" Kat sighed. "I always have the same face"

"That's the reason why you are pretty, sweetheart!"

Kat slightly jumped. Her reaction amused Night. Didn't she realize how pretty she was? She definitely lacked of self-confidence!

"Thanks" She softly answered.

"Come on! Let's take another! One after another with Kaon's background!"

"Be careful. I don't want you to fall"

"Will you catch me?"

"Let me think"

Night gave her some puppy optics. The Cyclops let out a sigh.

"Definitely, you're impossible"

In the end, she followed her. One after the other, they posed while the picture was taken.

* * *

The day went good. Night had never felt so happy…That feeling…such a freedom! That's the first time she discovered her home planet. And she wasn't disappointed with it! She'll definitely enjoy these vacations, almost forgetting about her bad encounter with that guy the day she'd landed here. After having left the building, Kat took Night's servo and brought her over to a Ship show. The orange femme wasn't disappointed in it either. Added to the Autobot ship, she'd caught sight of some of them in Cybertronian newspapers. But seeing them in real was a completely different feeling! It'd been her child dream…Possessing a ship and exploring galaxies with…and today, that dream came back to the surface!

"I want one!" She said with a childish voice.

Kat laughed.

"I don't doubt it"

She pointed at a particular ship. A grey and black one. Night followed her gaze, a bit surprised.

"You can check it inside"

Night's smile went bigger.

"Really? Let's go to check it out!"

Night dragged her along while they rushed over inside. A dozen of visitors imitated them, taking pictures of many parts in the ship. Both friends ran through different rooms to get to the control room as quickly as possible. In front of the dashboard, a bot showed commands to the visitor as well as the way to start off or how to activate the autopilot. Night and Kat listened with interest, taking more pictures of it. After a moment, the bot cleared his throat.

"So. Does anyone want to try?"

"We want! We want!" The two friends cried out, their voices covering the others'.

The bot raised one eyebrow at them. He sighed though he let them try. Night rushed over. Immediately she searched for the button to start off. After a long moment and after many impatient growls from the other passengers, she found it.

"Good" The bot praised her, stoically. "Don't forget. Slowly and—"

He couldn't finish his sentence. The next instant, he fell onto the ground. He wasn't the only one. Other passengers fell as well. Night grinned while the ship took off.

"Wow! What an amazing feeling!"

"BE CAREFUL! WATCH OUT!" The bot screamed.

"Hey, Kat! It's your mother's bar!"

"DID YOU NOTICE THE BUILDING IN FRONT OF YOU?"

"It's okay! I control everything!"

"You don't control anything! THE SHIP IS TOO CLOSE TO THE GROUND!"

"Wow…It's more difficult than I thought"

Night grabbed commands to make the ship fly higher. Behind them, passengers sat up.

"Yeah! Who is the best? Who is the best?"

She didn't finish her sentence. She was ejected backward, the ship having hit a house's roof.

* * *

"DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN!"

Night and Kat had been kicked out of the show. Night winced in pain, rubbing her back painfully. It'd been quite hard. She stood up first and took Kat's servos to help her up. Kat stared back at her. Oh gosh. She didn't want to be scolded.

"What? They let us pilot the ship"

"Maybe should you take some lessons before saving to buy a ship?" Kat offered.

"Huh…Along with my mother?"

She hesitated. Her mother had a fiery temperament. She could picture the situation: Night piloting the ship and her mother nearby yelling at her to watch out every single time. Night smiled. If he'd been present, he would have choked. Before he would have criticized the ship, convinced that his own ship had been better.

She stretched out again, leading Kat away from the show. Two bots who'd witnessed the whole scene gave them murderous glare.

"Look!" Kat pointed something.

Some music. Laughing from happy Cybertronians could be heard from the other side of a low wall. Night looked up and noticed some Cybertronians in a wagon that crossed over some rails at full speed.

"An amusement park" Kat said.

"…Another reason why I love you! That's a great idea!"

She quickly came in to queue. A few minutes afterward, a wagon stopped. The passengers took off, almost losing their balance as soon as they touched the ground. The next passengers went in for a ride. Kat slightly shook. Night chuckled and took her servo, keeping it in hers.

"Don't worry! I'll not let you fall!"

"…We can say we'd just die in stars…"

"What a beautiful death it would be"

Then the wagon immediately started up, Night not letting go of her friend's servo.

* * *

"Night?"

Both friends had sat down on a low wall, enjoying some cubes of energon. Night turned back to her.

"…How did you feel…When you learned that you've been adopted?" Kat softly questioned her.

Night stopped eating. Her expression darkened. She put the cube down, a thoughtful look.

How had she felt? She hadn't thought about it…Fracture was her mother. It didn't change anything. It shouldn't.

Yet…Whenever she observed Karan and Kat interacting with Nightingale, she couldn't help but feel that there'd been a kind of special bond between all three of them. A bond she wasn't sure to possess with Fracture.

She didn't doubt about his love but…there was something different.

"At first, I felt betrayed but…Afterward, I thought that if he didn't lie to me any longer, if he didn't hide anything else…it didn't matter"

"You don't like liars, right?"

"I hate them. I don't bear it"

Especially from the person who'd raised her up…That she'd put on a piedestal…that meant everything to her.

Kat remained silent. She put her cube aside as well.

"You'll still look for them"

"Yes"

"But is it worth it?" The cyclops calmly asked.

Night shrugged.

Was it worth it?

Was the question pointless?

"…I just need a goal"

She thought back about Drift…

If only he'd been her natural genitor…

If only Fracture had been her natural carrier…

She felt Kat's servo on hers.

It felt so natural…Night took her.

"I'm here if you need me"

"Indeed"

Fortunately, she was here.

"The Great Library will be opened tomorrow" Kat said. "We'll know more about Airo and Htab here"

"I trust you…"

In front of them, the sun slowly came down.

She remembered Karan's words then she let out a smile.

* * *

Fracture couldn't guess what time it was. He tried to calculate it in his processor. Probably something around 3am on Earth. This thought gave him a sigh. He hadn't recharged since they'd left the atmosphere. Before receiving Nightingale's call, he would have been unable to recharge as long as he'd have not found Night. But now he knew that she was safe, and tiredness slightly ached his shoulderplates.

He yawned. There weren't many things to do in that ship. Once again, he got the autopilot activated. He stood up to leave the control room. He quietly went to the lounge to take a cube of energon here. He needed it.

In the lounge, that was a rest area for pilots, containing a giant screen, Pads and some books, Fracture stopped. Windblade was recharging in one of seats. She'd dropped her Pad during her sleep.

For a few seconds, Fracture stared at her. She looked…relaxed. Serene.

Fracture sighed and just kept on, taking a cube of energon and putting it to his lips. When it was empty, Fracture threw it away. He came back. Windblade hadn't moved.

_I'm just thinking about Night's interest_

In the end, Fracture walked closer. Windblade didn't react. He couldn't leave her here. Maybe she'd be better in one of rooms.

Making efforts…

It's probably stupid…but Fracture felt like he owed her. For one reason or another…

Fracture gently lifted her up, taking her in his arms. She was way lighter than he'd expected. Despite wings that slightly bothered him, it wasn't a big deal. He headed for the halls, looking for a room.

He stopped in front of a door and pressed the code to open it. Windblade didn't move. She was still recharging deeply. Fracture sighed and stepped for the berth to put her down on.

The moment he was about to leave, he saw stars. He hadn't expected Windblade's punch into his face, sending him against a wall. His back hit the cold metal. Fracture let out a moan in pain, holding his jaw. His vision went blurry and he took some moments to have a clear view again.

In front of him, Windblade was awakened. She had a furious expression on her face. Fracture yelled.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"What were you doing?" She yelled back, using the same tone.

"You were recharging! I tried to be polite! That's all!"

"Really? You are the one to be polite? What a joke!"

Fracture growled back. It physically hurt. He stood up with difficulties. Windblade didn't move though she'd taken a defensive stance. If she'd gone further, she would have pulled her swords out.

"What were you planning to do? Really?"

"NOTHING! I WASN'T PLANNING TO DO ANYTHING! DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT?"

"IT WOULD NOT SURPRISE ME AT ALL! YOU ARE A DECEPTICON! A CRIMINAL! A MURDERER!"

He almost punched the wall at that. Primus, he was so fed up with it! Whatever he did, he would always be viewed as a criminal!

_A criminal remains a criminal_

"Guess what? Be alone!"

"No, stay here!"

Fracture would have hit her…he had a strong urge to punch her. Just to settle scores. He clenched his fists. She punched him and afterward, she asked him to stay? She could get scrapped! He wasn't a toy to play with!

But he'd be in some troubles with Autobots if he hit her…

In the end, he stayed in the room. He didn't leave. Not now.

"What for?" He asked, a low tone.

"What's with that attitude? What are you looking for? What do you want?"

Windblade yelled that loud that her voice went shaky.

Fracture didn't want to play that game. He'll not yell back since he'll definitely lost it.

"I don't see what you're talking about" He replied.

"You don't give a damn about anything! You don't care about anyone but your daughter! So why such a politeness? Unless it's your treachery again!"

She paused.

"Drift said you'd no honour!"

Fracture, the bounty hunter without any honour, using treachery…

Yes. He missed it. And ten years had passed. During these years, he hadn't used treachery. Not toward Autobots, at least.

And he was still viewed as a kind of bomb that could explode at any time…

Fracture took a breath. He should put an end to that talk now…

"…Think whatever you wish"

He turned around to leave the room.

"…But I thought that I could try to make some efforts toward you"

"What for?"

Wasn't it obvious?

"…He loved you once"

These words were much harder to pronounce than he'd anticipated.

Behind, Windblade didn't reply anything. He could guess the shock on her face though.

Fracture didn't keep further. He was about leave when suddenly, he fell down on the floor.

A violent tremor took over the ship.

"What's going on?"

Fracture quickly stood up. Windblade hurriedly followed him. They rushed over to the control room while another tremor threatened to make them fall again. Fracture managed to cling to a bar while Windblade transformed to fly straight to the room.

Some were lucky…During these times, Fracture wished he'd chosen a flier alt-mode instead…

He ran to the control room. Windblade had transformed in her robot mode again. She froze, witnessing the sight happening in front of them.

Fracture froze as well.

A very bad sight…

Asteroids…An asteroid storm headed for them.

Of course, they needed that! They definitely needed that! Fracture went to the dashboard and hurriedly entered some coordinates while Windblade went to commands.

"What is the closest moon or planet?"

He checked.

He let out a sneer. It must be a joke…Out of all planets or stars in that galaxy, it'd to be that moon…

"The Moon of Athena"

He wished to tell Windblade not to pay attention to it but the flier already deviated their trajectory.

"We don't have any choice. We need to land"

Primus must be laughing right now…

If he wasn't in such a situation, he would laugh as well.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

"We're lucky"

They'd landed in a rush at the Moon of Athena' spaceport. As soon as they'd escaped the asteroids storm, Fracture and Windblade had left the ship to evaluate damages. It wasn't that…horrible. Beside embossed bodywork, some scratches and cracks, the ship'd come out unscathed. It could have been much worse especially because of the size of some asteroids that'd headed for them. However, some reparations will be needed before they could take off again.

Windblade was comm-linking with other Autobots to inform them about their situation. She let a frown. The communication was scrambled. As for Fracture, he checked some other ship' areas in case there was something else to repair.

"Do you need some help?"

A familiar voice rose up behind. Fracture immediately turned around and froze as soon as the newcomer appeared. The bot looked concerned. He put his optics on the ship as well, checking its state.

He never forgot about an old bounty…

And his prize. 100,000 Shanix, right?

He couldn't forget it. It'd been his first combat against Drift to capture such a bounty…

And it'd been the first time he'd lost…

When Fracture had been stabbed…he'd thought he'd die…

"…Astro?"

The bot looked surprised.

"Yes…My name is Astro 155556. Nice to meet you"

It got Fracture struck.

This Moon…its inhabitants…

He remembered…All these people were clones of the same person…they all shared the same appearance but each of them has different names.

The only thing that gave them some individuality…Fracture thought that this clone might not be the one he'd hunted down once…Maybe it was a different person…

However, it didn't make Fracture appeased. Even if the current clone had nothing to do with the one he'd tried to capture…He hadn't grieved over the loss of 100,000 Shanix yet, even if he'd stopped his activities…

"Nothing. I just mistook you for another" The purple bot growled.

These bad memories were back. Great. However, the clone didn't take it personally and just granted him a reassuring smile.

"We have a place where you can have your ship repaired if you wish" The clone informed him.

"Sheesh. Don't bother."

Fracture gave him a suspicious stare. Everything was so expensive here…and he didn't want to deal with some crooks. Yes. That bot looked too innocent…it didn't sound good. Just like the old bounty…

"It'll cost me a limb! Everything is expensive here!"

The flier stepped in, an irritated look. She'd finished her conversation.

"You're such an unbearable penny pincher!" Windblade retorted, extremely annoyed.

"You shall know it by now" He sneered back, a mocking tone.

"They are just Shanix. You have your daughter to pick up!"

"They are still my Shanix" The ex-bounty hunter replied, a haughty expression.

"So, you can repair a ship by yourself?"

"Of course…"

Although it depended of the part that he needed to repair…he'd always let Divebomb and Airazor take care of the ship. Great. He should have witnessed it at least once, to memorize some basic things.

The bot simply shrugged.

"I can grant you a special price if you need. You'll pay me whenever you can"

"Really?" Windblade answered, surprised.

"Yes. It can happen to anyone, having some trouble during space trips" he said with a benevolent smile. "Take the chance to find some hotel around. You'll find your ship repaired when you'll leave"

Windblade seemed convinced. Really? Autobot naivety back in full force! Fracture was about to disagree but Windblade grabbed his arm, giving him a furious glare. It meant end of discussion. Fracture rolled his optics but ended up by reluctantly following the flier out of the spaceport.

If their ship wasn't around tomorrow, because a nice clone would have served himself to explore other galaxies, sparks will fly.

* * *

This moon…these bunkers…these people who all shared the same face…

Yeah…

All these things he'd forgotten…it suddenly came back. From far he noticed the Highest Skyscraper. The building almost touching the sky. The Tower of Athena Funder. Still here…even after the war, it'd never fallen. Yet Megatron had tried to make that Moon his.

This place was much more resisting than any other Cybertronian City. He'd to admit it. Fracture looked up; his gaze lingered on a specific bunker.

They all looked the same…but he was sure that this bunker had been the one where Drift and he had fought.

"Looks like this place is familiar to you" Windblade noticed.

His expression had changed. It'd been obvious to her. Fracture bit his lip. Beneath rage he felt, he also felt some nostalgy.

He'd hated Drift so much at that time…but now, he realized that it'd been one of the most exciting moments in his entire career.

Even at this time, Drift had managed to catch his interest…

But he didn't wish to reveal anything to Windblade. He just pouted, grumpy.

"Since you chose to trust our dear Samaritan…come on. I listen. Where can we find a hotel? And not too expensive by that?"

"Really, you…" Windblade rolled her optics.

She kept searching around, stepping forward. In the end, they noticed a much bigger bunker, 'hotel' written over the façade in Cybertronian signs. Fracture gulped at that. No way. He felt like he's becoming poorer any time he put his optics on the building. However, Windblade didn't leave him any time for protestation or even negotiation and simply headed to the hotel' door.

Inside, they stepped in a room adjacent to the reception desk. Probably the restaurant. Some bots were at tables while on a settled platform, a clone was singing with a micro. A quite well-known song during the Great War. Fracture winced at wrong notes. He needed to change his vocation. He ended up by following Windblade to the reception desk. The clone in charge stared back at them.

"…Only one room?"

"Two rooms, of course!" Both of them immediately answered in a same voice.

The clone shrugged and gave them the price. Windblade didn't growl at it but Fracture nearly had a spark attack.

"What about the cheapest?" He tried.

"It's the cheapest"

Primus! Fracture winced at that. He didn't possess that such. He could still go back to the ship and recharge in. But as he was about to leave the hotel, Windblade pulled out the double of the necessary price for her room.

"…What are you doing?" Fracture asked, confused.

"…I'll pay your room"

It struck him, completely astonished. Then he let out a frown. He hadn't expected it.

"…Why? What do you want in return?"

After all, she'd no reason to do it…He was aware of her feelings about him…

Yet Windblade just stared at him back, no expression on her face.

"…You tried to make an effort toward me earlier. I can do the same in return"

In return…

He couldn't add anything at it.

* * *

_Don't ever lie to me again, okay?_

Fracture was suddenly awakened. He checked around. He was still in his room. He sat up, still a bit sleepy. He recalled. The moment he'd lied down on the berth to close his optics for some minutes, he'd fallen into recharge. His internal clock pointed that he'd recharged for around three hours.

He yawned then sat up with some difficulties. He then headed for the door, after having grabbed his Pad along. The room was quite small for its price. He felt like he's trapped in. He went in the hall, going for the bar-restaurant. He wasn't sure if he'd order something but at least, he'll see other people. He absentmindedly wondered if Windblade was recharging as well. Nevertheless, he didn't come to check on her.

He went downstairs. A new music rose up from the restaurant room. Someone was singing again. Fracture stopped and listened.

A calm song…he didn't know this one. In any case, the singer sounded way much better than the previous one. A crystal-clear voice, without any wrong note in…For one instant, Fracture closed his optics, enjoying the music more. He didn't know much about musical culture…He loved dancing on a paced music…but this one was captivating.

Like if he'd been in a safe place…With people he loved…

His optics reopened. In the end, he stepped in the bar. The music didn't stop. He just turned around to see who the singer was.

He froze. A person he knew.

Windblade.

He hadn't recognized her voice. He'd have never expected that. Fracture simply watched her as if she'd been singing her entire life. She'd never sung in his presence…maybe was she singing with other Autobots? It'll make sense…

Well…She did it good. Even pretty good. Better than anybody…

As soon as she finished, the clones stood up and warmly applauded. From what he remembered, clones weren't usually welcoming toward strangers. Yet they cheered as if she'd been one of them. Oddly enough, Fracture realized that he'd been applauding as well. Windblade bowed, a grateful smile on her face.

She met the purple bot's optics.

Fracture sat down at a table. He'd thought that Windblade would leave without any other word. But she joined him, sitting down at his table.

"…You're a good singer" Fracture praised her. "I didn't expect you to have such a talent"

She looked surprised. Yet she just nodded at his statement.

"…Thanks"

She paused.

"It's…Chase who pushed me in singing in front of people"

"Chase? Your boyfriend from Griffin Rock?"

She displayed a small smile.

"I'd always been ashamed of my own voice. I thought I was a very bad singer…and I didn't view myself as singing in front of my team…especially in front of Sideswipe"

"You shouldn't be ashamed. I'm sure that if Sideswipe came to sing by himself, there wouldn't be any rain. More like a storm coming out of it"

He believed he'd heard a chuckle from Windblade. Oddly enough it got him relaxed. The atmosphere went a bit warmer.

"Well…It's a good thing he pushed you in singing" Fracture stated.

"Yes. He's great"

Her expression went thoughtful.

"…I miss him sometimes"

Fracture thought about what Denny'd said…About long-distance relationships…how it was very difficult sometimes…

He wasn't sure if he'd be able to pursue such a relationship…though he'd never tried it before.

He stood up, feeling Windblade's stare in his back. He headed for the bar. He'd changed his mind. He'll order something.

And he came back, two cubes at servo. He put one in front of Windblade.

"For the singer" He said, much at her surprise. "Drinks are on me"

He gave her a smile. Windblade didn't answer anything. However, instead of becoming wary at it, she put the cube at her lips.

Fracture hid it but it pleasured him. He took a sip of his. While he savoured it, he turned his Pad on. Around them, music went back, with a much less talented singer than Windblade…

As soon as his Pad got connected, he checked his mails. As he'd nothing else to do…he clicked on the screen, noticing a great number of unread messages…

Some of them offered contracts. Fracture felt a spark ache. He was tempted to read them, checking what the offer was about…but he knew it would sadden him. He just selected all these messages to get them deleted.

Then, a message. No title.

He frowned. Feeling curious, he clicked.

Only one word.

_Murderer_


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

Night had her face fall down on the table. She'd enough of it. They'd been here for five hours and yet, no result.

Around them, the Great Library's visitors came and left, not paying any attention to what they were doing. Pads and computers surrounding them, Kat hadn't given up yet. She typed on holographic keyboards to search through databases in their entireties. But any time she typed Airo name, many hundreds of results appeared on the screen.

Night let out a sigh. Kat showed her the picture of another bot named Airo.

"He lives in Iacon" She read. "He is a mechanic…He has blue optics…"

"They all live in Iacon, they all are mechanics and they all have blue optics!" Night growled, covering her face.

It's slowly getting on her nerves. She didn't understand how her friend could act so calm. Maybe because she was more detached about the situation, even if Night could still feel some concern in her moves.

"It could be him" She pointed out.

"Yes. Like the one before him, then the one before, then the one before again" Night repeated with a great smile. She looked like a crazy femme having escaped an asylum.

Kat let out a sigh.

"Night. You knew that Airo is a very common name"

"And of course, none of them lives in Kaon" The orange femme growled. "Yet, Mama said that it'd been in Kaon he found me"

"Maybe he left the City"

Kat closed the window. She turned back to her friend.

"Maybe we should stop focusing on Airo…and focusing more on Htab"

Unlike Airo who'd got multiplicated on Cybertronian social networks, a person named Htab remained yet to be found. Kat sighed and left the search engine to work on another. She typed Htab name in the search bar. Night stood up to take two cubes of energon for both of them. All these researches had made them thirsty and hungry. They needed a break.

For one instant, she regretted to have believed these messages…

Airo…Htab…

Maybe Kat and Nightingale had been right all along. These two names, these two people she'd believed as her parents, simply didn't exist.

But no way she'll contact the sender again.

She'll not fall in a trap ever again…

"…Drop it, Kat" She ended up saying. "We'll not find anything else, I fear"

She was about to offer her to come back home when Kat called her back.

"Night. Look."

Night let out a frown and leaned over to read what appeared on the screen.

Her optics widened. A femme. An icy blue armour. Blue optics. A neutral expression on her face.

Her name appeared. Htab.

"You think it might be her?" Kat questioned. "That's all I've found"

"…Is this search engine reliable?" Night wondered, sceptical.

She was afraid of being disappointed.

"It's the most powerful out of all" Kat replied. "At least, the best search engine in the Great Library"

The most powerful one…

Only one person named Htab…and it might be her natural mother?

Kat checked the location.

"…It's stated that she doesn't live in Kaon"

"Where is she?"

"…At Crystal Cities"

Crystal Cities…

It was far…Night had her arms crossed. She contemplated the picture over and over.

"…Do you think she has a profile on some social network? I could contact her this way" Night offered.

"I'm not sure, Night. Else, search engines would have detected her sooner."

Night bit her lip.

If there was no other way to contact her, so…

She looked back at Kat. The cyclops slowly turned around to face her.

It's like she was trying to scan her processor…as if she was trying to read her mind.

Too late. She'd already understood.

"…You must be kidding" Kat stated.

"I must know" Night only answered.

After all, if this Htab truly existed and if she was really her natural mother…

They knew her location…Crystal Cities…

"Night…You aren't even sure if that's her"

"What if it's true?"

"And what are you going to do? Will you simply tell her that you're her lost daughter?"

Kat turned the computer off. She didn't tear her globe off Night…

Yes…it sounded crazy…but…

"She abandoned you, Night" Kat reminded her.

"Primus, I know she did!" Night cried out. "But understand my point of view! How do you think it feels like, knowing nothing about your natural parents? I don't know where I come from! I don't know why she abandoned me! Who is she? Where am I from? I don't know!"

She realized that Kat'd frozen. Around, bots glanced back at them.

It struck her. She'd got carried away…Kat hadn't done anything. She wasn't in fault. She'd rescued her…She came closer to the cyclops, an ashamed expression on her face.

"…I'm sorry, Kat. I shouldn't have shouted out but…I know it's crazy but…I need to know. I don't have any other goal right now"

"But…Crystal Cities…it's very far…so far…" Kat stated.

Yes…

But maybe she should go there…to put an end to her doubts.

Kat looked down. Night took her servo, holding it tightly.

"…Thanks for your help, sweetheart"

"Night…Can't you just wait for Fracture's return?"

Night frowned at this.

Yes, she'd thought about it but…would he accept it?

She'd felt that asking about her natural parents had bothered him…it'd hurt him…and she didn't want to hurt him more by asking him to go along with her and finding her natural mother at Crystal Cities…

Especially since…what would happen if they met? Knowing her mother's personality, it wouldn't end up well…

"No" She replied.

"But…how will you go there?"

Night didn't find any answer.

She'd no money, no ship…nothing…

Harsh reality struck her. Night could only give her an innocent smile, wondering why she hadn't tried to find a real job in all that mess.

"We'll call a magician for help"

"A what?"

"An Earthling reference. I'll tell you"

But a magician would be useful right now.

* * *

"…Are you sure it's reliable?"

In his alt-mode, Bumblebee took the road, following Fixit's coordinates. In the car, Fowler and Jones were his passengers. Fowler was at the driver's seat while Jones worked on her computer.

"Fixit had tracked the signal of Chris Marshall's voice" Bumblebee reminded them. "If he's at this address, we must check it out"

"Cybertronians have always been more advanced than us when it came to technology" Fowler chuckled.

Jones kept a frown on her face.

"Authorities were after him for all these months…and we find him in one instant thanks to you"

"Admit it, Jones" Fowler smiled. "You're impressed"

"See what you want to see, William" Jones replied with a dry tone.

Yet she didn't deny anything and Fowler felt he'd got a point. Bumblebee sped up to double a car in front of him. Jones closed her laptop and took her phone, checking news. Her look slowly darkened.

"…What's wrong?" Fowler asked.

"…An individual murdered his entire family" she read.

She let out a bitter sigh. Fowler didn't comment anything. After all, he was used to it. He knew Mary's point of view on the matter.

"And then these people still have a nice life" Jones growled.

_A criminal is a criminal._

Fowler sighed.

"You know…I'm not sure it's always the case"

"Whatever"

"Even if Fracture is a Decepticon, you don't know about his background. What he did. It's not fair to attack him without knowing everything"

He needed to tell how he felt. Jones turned back to him, an annoyed glare on her face.

"And shall I praise him?"

"He's a Decepticon but in the end, it's just a faction" Fowler stated. "They aren't always horrible criminals. There are various levels of crime, you know"

"It's true" Bumblebee agreed. "I know Decepticons who changed their lifestyle. They became Autobots. Grimlock…Drift…"

Jones didn't seem to agree. She kept her arms crossed.

"Criminals deserve their fate. Especially child murderers, cop murderers and rapists!"

"Agent Jones…"

"In the end, what do they get?" Jones asked. "They are imprisoned, they go outside and they commit other crimes. They're fed, they have a roof on their heads…they are in good health"

She clenched her fists.

"Good people…they are either killed, or raped or…they fall sick. Good people…are always tortured"

Atmosphere changed.

A certain sadness appeared in her superior' eyes. Fowler knew she wasn't referring to Fracture or another criminal…

He dared question her.

"…You have someone in mind, right?"

"…The man I loved"

She looked down.

"He was a good man and…illness came. He didn't deserve it"

"I see"

It left Fowler speechless. She wasn't the one to display her more vulnerable side…It was very rare, these signs of vulnerability from her. She wanted to remain strong to some people.

He understood her point of view…even if he didn't completely agree with her.

* * *

"Is it here?"

Bumblebee stopped in front of a house. Immediately afterward, Fowler and Jones left the vehicle, weapons at hand. They quietly headed for the house, wanting to take the suspect by surprise. Behind, Bumblebee remained in his alt-mode. He was ready to interfere if it needed to. Fowler and Jones nodded at each other. The former slowly pushed the door.

It was opened.

Fowler stepped inside first. He scanned the entire room. He pointed his weapon at every corner of the room. Jones got him covered, slowly heading for the kitchen.

Nothing…

Yet the door had been left open…

He shall be here.

Jones nodded at Fowler, pointing at the floor. Fowler nodded and slowly went upstairs, never lowering his weapon.

As soon as they arrived, they heard some noises coming out of a room.

Fowler and Jones froze, leaning against the wall.

Something was moving.

Both agents took a breath. That's him. The suspect.

They mentally counted to three.

And suddenly, they burst the door open, pointing their guns at the suspect.

"DON'T MO—"

Fowler couldn't finish his sentence. He felt an unbearable pain in his chest. He dropped his gun, falling backward. Jones immediately shot back, dodging other bullets.

Chris Marshall gave them a devious smirk before he headed for a window.

"No!" Jones screamed.

Too late. He'd already jumped. Jones rushed over to Fowler, holding his head as he was about to hit the floor. Blood was running down. She immediately pressed on the wound while she called for emergencies. Fowler felt heat coming up, everything going black around him…

_"__Jones! What's going on?" _Bumblebee cried out, using the device given by Fixit.

"Pursue the suspect!" Jones screamed back.

"_Fowler! What happened to Fowler?"_

"He'd been shot!"

_"__I bring him to hospital!"_

"No! Pursue the suspect!"

But Bumblebee wasn't listening to her.

_"__If the wound is serious, we have to be quick! I'll not let Fowler die! Do you hear me?"_

The only thing Fowler heard before he fainted had been his superior shouting while from far, a car started up.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

"So ?"

Bumblebee had been waiting outside. Still in his alt-mode, his spark accelerating, he was afraid that Fowler's injury was too serious and that they might have been too late. He'd been shot into the chest…According to Ratchet, the wound could be serious if a human organ had been affected. On the way for hospital, he hadn't stopped thinking about Fowler…About June…About Jack…

About Raf…

He'd thought of the Team Prime time where the agent had never stopped helping them…he'd never abandoned them…

How would they feel if Fowler went to die?

As soon as Jones appeared in front of him, she looked furious. Bumblebee let her come in. Jones roughly closed the door, seemingly forgetting that it wasn't her car.

"Jones…"

"Fowler is fine. It's the main thing. Doctors treated his injury quite soon. He just needs some rest. His wife will come soon"

He let out a sigh of relief.

Fowler was alive…

Bumblebee slowly started up, giving Jones time to fasten her seat belt.

"Why didn't you chase after him?" She growled.

Bumblebee took a time before he replied.

"I wanted to make sure that Fowler would be safe. That he would be led to hospital"

"I was here!" Jones shouted. "I was around! I could have brought him to emergencies while you chased after him! With your incompetence, Chris Marshall escaped!"

Bumblebee winced…

She could blame him, tell him everything she needed…

"But if I hadn't taken him to hospital, Fowler might not be around any longer."

"You let a criminal escape!"

"We'll find him again!" Bumblebee shouted back.

Silence fell down. Bumblebee realized that maybe he'd got carried away. After all, Jones barely knew him. She wasn't Fowler, after all.

"…We'll find him again" Bumblebee repeated, gentler. "But I prefer to let a criminal escape rather than losing a friend"

That's what Optimus would have done…

He remembered the time where Raf had been deeply injured by Megatron…he'd lost his calm. Without June's help, Raf would be dead.

And he couldn't lose another comrade…He wouldn't accept it.

Now Jones stopped. She winced at his words, and Bumblebee wondered if she's actually considering them.

"…You're definitely too nice"

"I can't let hatred and failure get the upper hand. We lost him, okay. But we'll find him. You too must be probably relieved that Fowler is alive, right?"

Jones didn't answer back.

"…I'll take his place…he needs to rest"

Fine…

In any case, Bumblebee didn't regret this decision…

It'd been the good choice.

* * *

_Murderer…_

Fracture let out a sigh and turned his Pad off. Back into his room, he simply lied down on the berth. He didn't pay to that message any longer even though the word kept resonating in his mind.

He could have tried to find the sender' coordinates but it would have been a waste of time. They were far too encrypted and Fracture didn't take the insult personally. Probably an unhappy customer or someone hating him for a reason or another…or just someone getting bored and wanting to write something down…

He didn't have any other message. It wasn't worthy of any worry. But Fracture could have done without it. He had his arms stretched out, trying to focus on something else.

Outside, the night fell a long time ago.

Suddenly he heard some screams.

He frowned and sat up.

Then another scream.

He stood up. It's coming from outside. He cautiously walked closer to check what's going on.

Outside a group of three bots got someone surrounded. From far he could discern it'd been a femme. He quietly opened the window to listen.

"Come on, pretty! Go to have some fun with us"

"I told you I wasn't interested"

Fracture twitched. This voice…

He let out an annoyed sigh. What was Windblade doing with these guys?

He left the room, not closing the window behind then he hurriedly walked downstairs. He knew Windblade was more than capable to defend herself but…

Something pushed him to step in.

With a heavy step, he came outside. He glanced back at the group. Windblade was definitely encircled by the three gorillas. Fracture noticed one of her swords' blade that she'd pulled out. She pointed one at the dumbasses.

"What? What will you do with your small blade?" One of jerks sneered.

"Come on. Let us having some fun! In a City full of clones, we need to enjoy our time with different faces."

"I told you to leave me alone!"

"Sheesh. A femme shouldn't be allowed to use some swords"

Fracture winced at this. One more word and he'll charge.

"Indeed" Another said. "We have some urges to satisfy"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Windblade screamed.

She kicked one of them between his legs. The second one growled out of anger and tightly grabbed her arm. Windblade managed to scratch his face with her blade, leaving a deep scar on his face. Fracture rushed over and before the guy could reply, he hit him hard with his shoulderplate, one of his spikes scratching his chassis.

The third turned to him, baring dentas.

"What are—"

My name is Fracture. The latter didn't even answer and just grabbed him by the neck, one of his blades coming out from his wrist before he placed it under his throat.

"Hey!" One of these brave guys called. So brave that they needed to attack three against one.

"I advise you to get out" Fracture threatened, pressing his blade further against the throat. "You and your band…If I meet you again, I'll tear you apart"

"YOU BASTARD!"

Classical. One of these dummies tried to attack him by behind. Fracture turned back and just sent him a discharge by using his Taser. The scraphole collapsed. The purple bot still held his hostage.

"I told you to get out or the next time I meet you, I'll send you to the Allspark!"

Yes. It sounded better since the two other fools stepped back. Fracture wasn't joking. They looked scared. In the end, the bounty hunter just pushed his captive ahead. He just hurriedly joined his comrades and these three fools left in the night.

Fracture waited until they were far enough to press on the detonator. They heard a deafening explosion away, a cloud of smoke coming out from his victim's back. Fracture let out a pleased smirk, proud.

He heard coughing. He turned back to Windblade. The latter leaned against the wall, cowering. Looking down, her shoulderplates were shaky. She was apparently shocked. Fracture walked to her.

"…Are you alright?"

"Don't touch me!" Windblade spat, rejecting his servo.

Wow…Such a gratefulness! Fracture felt bitterness coming up again.

"…I'm not going to harm you"

Windblade stared at him. He wasn't ill-intended. He'd just wanted to help her up.

That's all…nothing else to do.

In the end, Windlade took his servo and Fracture helped her.

* * *

"…Why?"

They were in Fracture's room to check if Windblade hadn't suffered from some collateral damages. The flier repeated she was fine but Fracture preferred to check. He looked back at her arm. She'd some marks due to the brute who'd grabbed her. But beside these marks, she didn't seem to have anything else.

"What do you mean?" Fracture questioned, before he let her stand up.

"Why did you help me?"

Her tone sounded cold but Fracture didn't comment on it. The purple bot simply shrugged.

"I thought you needed a servo"

He jokingly added.

"And then, I'd to rescue the person who'll pay for the ship's reparations."

But she wasn't laughing. She wasn't joking. She just glared at him out of disbelief.

"Oh, come on, Windblade! It's just a joke!" Fracture sighed.

"I know how to defend myself!"

"No doubt about it. You've been sent by Primus. You got an upgrade and you got some super-powers, after all"

She was quite lucky…Fracture let out another sigh.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to step in…"

"Is that for the same reason you mentioned when we were on the ship?"

Windblade intensely waited. Fracture frowned. He knew what she was talking about. Yet he preferred to brush it aside.

"What are you talking about?"

He didn't want to talk about it now.

But Windblade hadn't finished.

"You know pretty well" She growled. "what I'm talking about. Don't play fool with me"

"I'll let you rest" Fracture said.

He was about to leave the room when Windblade grabbed him by the arm, holding him tightly to force him to look at her.

"You came to help me…because he loved me?"

Her expression was unreadable. Fracture was left speechless.

He nodded.

Why should he deny it?

"That's what I told you, right?"

"You do it for him? Really?"

She thought he's lying…

Why would he lie?

After all, if he'd remained by Autobots' side…that's for a good reason…beside Night…

_I care for you_

Fracture remembered the day Drift had helped him up…after Divebomb's death…After Airazor's death…

He'd been there for him…when nobody else had been…when the people that'd mattered to him had fallen…

"…That's the least thing I can do"

Being there for people that'd mattered to Drift…when Drift himself wasn't here any longer.

Windblade let him go.

Yet Fracture didn't leave the room.

They hadn't finished yet…and he knew it.

"…We never talked about it" Windblade declared. "We never spoke our mind out"

"Because whenever we tried to, it backfired" Fracture replied, a dark tone. "Any time, you pushed me away and I just gave up…"

She'd loved him too…

Fracture hadn't forgotten it.

"You resent me anyway" Fracture declared, a serious tone. "I see it. I have an idea about the reason. Yet, it's only the two of us now, beside clones. We are alone in this room. The Autobot team isn't here. No one to score"

He took a breath.

Let's be honest…

Windblade didn't immediately answer. But her neutral expression cracked up a bit. She bit her lip and looked away, focusing on the window. She didn't want to face him.

She'd been sent by Primus…she could face him, right?

"…I don't understand"

"What?"

"Why it's been you…"

She shut her optics.

"I loved Drift…I never betrayed him once. The day we confessed our feelings, I thought it would last forever. I always supported him…even after we broke up, even after I met Chase…he's always been there. He tried to make up with me. The day we faced Lockdown he gave me strength again…while I just bothered him. I bothered everyone because I let Lockdown attack me"

She paused.

"Maybe I did something wrong…maybe I didn't do enough for him…Maybe I should have been more careful"

Emotion in her voice. Fracture didn't cut her in. She needed to speak her mind out, for good. He'll speak afterward.

"But you…" She finally faced him. "You always hated him. You always attacked him. Only bounties mattered to you. Drift was your rival. You tried to kill him and his Minicons many times. You tried to kill us many times"

Anger now.

Fracture remained mute. He endured.

Deep down…it stung.

"And the next day, you claim you love him. Drift welcomes you with open arms. He said he didn't want any binding relationship because Wing was still in his memory…"

Of course, Wing had been in Drift's memory…he'd been in until his death…

"Yet, a few months afterward…You appeared. Drift let you come. You came in a place where you weren't supposed to be. At this moment, I thought about your teamwork. Your time together at the Mount Fuji and I just wondered if he'd put an end to our relationship because of Wing…or because of you…"

Fracture felt some fire burning his spark.

He understood what she meant…

"…You resent me because you think I stole Drift away from you?" Fracture asked, his tone off.

"I resent you…Because I just don't understand what you are doing here. You're a Decepticon. You're a criminal. You hated Drift. We easily forgive you. Then Drift easily forgives you? Bumblebee let you free while we come to arrest other Decepticon fugitives. Yet, you have a daughter. You have Night"

"…And I don't deserve it…"

"Did you tell her the truth?" Windblade asked, almost shouting now.

Fracture simply shivered.

"About your past? Your background?" She specified. "Your Decepticon past? Your bounty hunter background? Your crimes?"

He shook his head.

No…Because it'd destroy her.

Learning that her only parental figure had been a murderer…A criminal…

Night loved him…He knew she put him above others…

She said that the other Autobots were unfair, treating him like this…

But if she knew the truth…

It would destroy her.

"…Don't you think she deserves to know?"

"She'll know, one day or another"

He cowered.

He let out a sigh. Apparently, that's all from her.

"…Maybe you think I stole Drift away from you…"

His voice slightly went shaky. But he was unable to pretend strength now.

"…But out of us, I think you're the one who'd been able to enjoy your relationship more. You enjoyed your time with him. I…I spent my entire life in hating him, wishing his death…I only discovered his qualities and good traits later. Even too late. And now I regret it…I'll always regret it"

He remembered Esmeral's words…

Another world…A parallel world…

Yet he'd some trouble to believe in, the more he thought about it…

"…He probably cared for me but he didn't love me. I'm sure of it. I'm sure he didn't know I ever came to genuinely love him. That it wasn't just a game to me…"

"…Why?"

"He's the one who convinced me…He helped me up, he gave me something else than my revenge and my greed…because else, I would have let myself die."

His vision went blurry.

"Yes, I'm a criminal. I deserve to end in a stasis pod…I deserve to be imprisoned; I deserve a death sentence. Because that's what you wish, right? You hate me and you want my death? I accept it. I understand it. And maybe it would have been much better…"

He clenched his fists.

Yeah…he deserved it…

"But today…let's compare our lives a bit. You're lucky. You have friends, you have a family…you found love again…You have Chase. I'm sure your couple will last. I'm sure you'll have a future with him. And about me…I only have Night. Except for Night, I have nothing. I hold onto her. I love her. I need her. I lost Divebomb. I lost Airazor. And I lost Drift"

He felt like he was stabbed at each word.

"…I don't think I'll ever love someone again. I'll never find love again. I don't deserve it. You're right. I'm a criminal. I don't deserve to love or to be loved or to have a child. Because if I'm alive today, all people who deserved to live are dead."

A scum…

A criminal was a criminal.

"…Good people always leave first. Scums like me always survive. That's a harsh reality. But to me, it's not even a life. I don't enjoy it. Or rather, I don't enjoy it any longer. If you believe I have a good life, you're wrong. I don't know if it's worse than prison or death…it's all up to you"

Yes…

There were more punishments than just prison or death.

Losing the people we loved was a good punishment…

And he'll never finish to pay.

Windblade remained speechless.

Fracture closed his optics again. His own cheekplates were wet.

"…I shall be ashamed…to be alive, indeed"

Yes…

Why them and not him?

Because Primus punished him?

Obviously.

"…If you do these things for me because of him, because he loved me once" Windblade answered, a calmer, gentler tone. "Why such a treatment toward Jetstorm and Slipstream?"

Jetstorm and Slipstream…

They'd been the ones that Drift had loved the most…

He'd promised to keep a watch on them.

Yet…he didn't love them. He couldn't love them.

It's cold, it's cruel…but it was harsh reality as well.

"Why don't you try to make efforts toward them?"

Fracture turned around, his back facing her.

This time he was the one who ran away.

"Answer me"

It wasn't an order.

It sounded like she was begging.

"…Because whenever I see them…It's Divebomb and Airazor that I see. I'm angry at them because they are dead…because Drift is dead…"

"You think it's their fault? They wanted it? His death?"

No.

Of course, not.

"…They are the reflection of my failure…"

"Don't make their lives more complicated, Fracture"

She headed for the door.

"..They suffer as well. Much more than you can imagine. Remember that."

Remember…

Of course. He wasn't the only one to suffer.

The door got closed.

He remained unmoving for a few, long minutes.

Then tears fell down.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER22**

It was already nightfall in Japan. In the inn where the priest had spent his vacations, Father John had already packed his things. His conference had been interesting and every time he went to the Mount Fuji, it always felt like a rediscovery. This place was just so mystical…lying down on his futon, Father John remembered his trip. He'd enjoyed every second of it.

Unfortunately, it'd to end. He would leave Japan tomorrow and would return to United States. It'd always felt strange, coming from a side of the world to another.

But…It wasn't unpleasant, coming back home and enjoying some rest.

Suddenly, he felt a vibration. He sat up, searching by feel for his special tablet dedicated to non-sighted people. He ended up finding him, since he always kept it by his side to use it easily. Immediately, he clicked on the screen.

_"__Do you want to accept the communication?"_ The voice declared.

Father John raised one eyebrow. Was someone trying to contact him? Who?

At this time? It's probably serious…unless it's due to time difference.

In the end, he accepted.

Connection got activated.

"…Who is here?" The priest asked.

He waited for a few minutes before a familiar voice answered.

_"…__It's me, Father John"_

"Fracture?"

Communication wasn't working well…The voice sounded blurry, afar…like an echo. However, Father John could feel the bot's emotions. He sounded upset…

"Is everything alright?"

_"__Not really…I'm not bothering you, right?"_

He'd known Fracture more self-confident, more sure than that…something had happened.

"Not at all" The priest stated. "What's wrong?"

Another silence.

_"…__Night had been kidnapped"_

"What?"

He couldn't believe it. Yet he let Fracture tell everything. He told him that Night had been sent on Cybertron by some enemies, and they were currently on a moon because their ship had been damaged by asteroids. Father John asked him if he needed some help, if he'd contacted Autobots, and Fracture said yes to his questions.

_"…__Windblade is with me" _The bot confessed.

"Windblade?"

Father John's expression went more serious. He remembered that their relationship was quite complicated and rocky. If they'd teamed up, arguments were unavoidable.

Yet their relationship had so much potential…above grudges and unsaid things…

_"__We…we got things off our chassis. You advised me to do it once._" Fracture explained, a shaky voice.

"How do you feel?"

"_…__It was…much more difficult than I expected"_

Indeed…speaking our minds out was never easy.

_"__I…I'm not sure if it changed anything."_

"What did you say to each other?"

_"__Things that weigh on us…things we needed to say…everything is clear now"_

He paused.

_"__Now…I know her feelings toward me"_

"Is that so?"

_"__Yes…she views me as a criminal who doesn't deserve to be free…well. After all, that's what I am."_

His tone went more bitter.

Father John shook his head.

"You know you became much more than this, Fracture. You can't just carry your past on your shoulders for the rest of your life."

"_Nothing will ever erase what I did. Especially since she is right…there are things that can't just be excused"_

"Your life is not over yet" The priest declared. "You still have a chance to shine. You can still prove to others that you've changed. You learned from your mistakes"

After all, acts couldn't define a person. That's the way to handle mistakes that mattered the most.

"Anyway, I'm glad you finally talked" The priest said.

"_I'm not sure it'd been useful…well. We need to be honest sometimes"_

"You both lost a person you loved very much. The same person. You both loved him."

Father John thought it was sad…

They'd spent all this time, without talking things out, only doing it when they'd been alone…

_"__She doesn't hate me because of Drift…I'm a criminal in her optics"_

"It's not a good thing not to see a person above whatever this person did. You must prove you've changed. You must show that you are no longer a criminal."

He understood Windblade…forgiveness wasn't an easy thing…

But without any forgiveness…How would she move on? How would they move on?

"The sad thing is…you shall be able to understand each other more than anyone. You exactly know how the other feels right now. Yet you just grieve separately. It shall be the contrary. You shall grieve together, you shall endure it together. Each of you stay in your rooms…without learning to know the other."

He could guess a sigh out of Fracture's mouth.

_"__I try…to know more about her"_

"You'll be rewarded, Fracture. We pay for bad actions as much as we're rewarded for our good actions. Now you got these things off your chassis, I'm sure you'll be able to make a fresh start."

_"…__You think so?"_

Father John smiled.

"I believe it. Don't give up, Fracture. You made the good choice"

Even if they were currently on two different planets…He could feel that his words had got Fracture reassured.

* * *

"I try hard, Chase…I really try…"

In her hotel room, Windblade was leaning over her Pad. Outside, she could hear that music had started again. However, she wasn't in the mood for parties even though clones were quite welcoming. She wasn't in the mood for singing, for enjoying good time…

She just wanted to hear Chase's voice…

She needed him. She wished she'd been here on Earth, in Griffin Rock…in his arms…

The blue and white bot scratched his chin. He'd listened to her until the end.

In one way, it did some good to her…having someone to listen.

"I…I can't pretend it hadn't happened!"

"_It wasn't smart from Bumblebee, making you two team up" _Chase admitted. _"But maybe it was a necessarily evil."_

"But Fracture remains a Decepticon! He doesn't wish to be an Autobot!"

_"__How do you feel about him now? Really?"_

Windblade bit her lip.

How she felt…

She wouldn't know. It's complicated.

"I can't say how I feel…I…I still resent him as such! But sometimes…I feel like I've been too harsh. He saved me from an assault and…gosh, the moment he confessed his feelings about the whole matter…I felt some sympathy, sadness and a bit of pity toward him. I know I shouldn't…After all, he caused all this mess!"

Chase let out a sigh.

_"__You know, Windblade…Being an Autobot doesn't mean that you cannot feel some sympathy, even toward people we view as our enemies. Though…from what you said, Fracture isn't an enemy anymore right?"_

Windblade shook her head.

"I…I can't help but think that he is able to stab us in our backs…but he sounded so genuine. That's the very first time I witnessed how vulnerable he was…in front of me…"

She covered her face.

She felt completely lost right now…

"I don't know what to do…"

He was an Autobot officer on Earth…he would have an objective view on the matter.

_"__Hm…I think we all tend to forget that the conflict isn't all black or all white. I think Bumblebee would share my point of view. After all, there had been old Decepticons who'd become Autobots in your team. I personally believe that Fracture shall pay a debt to our society but…with the list of his crimes, he'll get a death sentence. That's not the best thing to do"_

Windblade nodded.

He was right.

"_Maybe you shall try to learn to know him better. Stop spitting on him. I'm not saying that Fracture is innocent. It's quite the contrary. But…maybe should you give him a second chance?"_

"I can't bear the way he treats Jetstorm and Slipstream!"

Anger came up again.

"He hid the truth from Night!"

_"__It's his daughter. It's not your business…but…by spitting on him, by oppressing him, by reminding him all the bad deeds he committed…by repeating he's just a criminal over and over, it'll end up by disgusting him while he helps you. That's not the way he'll realize he still has things to make up for."_

Yes…

Maybe he was right. She'd never changed her behaviour…she'd never tried to behave otherwise.

She thought back of Fracture's words.

She had Chase, her friends, her family…

Beside Night, what did Fracture have left?

Even if he'd been monstrous in the past, she wondered how she would if she'd been in his shoes…

Maybe she wouldn't even bother to help his old enemies…

Maybe she'd have given up a long time ago…

"I…I need to think"

_"__Take your time, Windblade. Enjoy your mission"_

Yes…

Enjoy your mission.

"…I miss you"

She needed to say it.

_"__I miss you too" _Chase answered back.

"I'm sad…we aren't in the same team"

They weren't together the way she wanted…

She'd tried to convince him to join Crown City but Chase didn't want to leave his team behind.

Just like she didn't wish to leave hers…

_"__This event named Christmas is coming, right?" _Chase asked.

"Yes…we could meet each other at this time"

_"__It'll be a pleasure"_

Yes…

Her pleasure as well…

"I love you" She confessed.

_"__I love you too"_

Comm-linking ended.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER23**

It'd been a straight no.

They'd been around the table. Night stared at Nightingale, quietly begging her. Kat had sworn to support her to convince her mother in bringing them over to Crystal Cities while Karan…silently watched the scene, drinking a cube of energon. It looked like she'd been at a match.

And it was only the beginning.

"Why do you want to go there?" Nightingale questioned them, a bit surprised by the orange femme' request.

Night bit her lips. How could she tell her what she wanted to do?

"Well…I have some friends here and I wanted to visit them" She nervously stated.

And a not-so-convincing smile as well! Yeah. She definitely looked suspicious.

She swore she'd heard Kat sigh behind her. She could read her thoughts. Hopeless.

Nightingale shrugged.

"Can't you just wait for Fracture? You'll ask him to bring you here"

"Well…It's very important and…I cannot wait"

Her friend's mother didn't react. She simply stood up to go to clean her counter.

"huh…" Kat added. "Is it possible to get some money to go there?"

"I already answered" Her mother said. "It's a no"

"But we'll just stay here for two days!" Night insisted.

If Nightingale had been able to glare, it would have been her expression right now.

She realized that she'd been rude, asking Nightingale for some money while the latter had given her a roof over her head, had sheltered her until Fracture's return…but it's important to her! And her mother would refuse to assist her.

He would ask for some explanation about that supposed friend, while she wasn't supposed to know anyone on Cybertron, beside Kat and her family.

"I have my bar to hold and I'll not let you go that far on your own" Nightingale sternly stated.

"We'll not be alone!" Kat retorted. "We'll be together"

"And I'll not let you skip your studies! You have exams to prepare. We'll go to Crystal cities together, after your exams and your interview."

Kat simply collapsed on the table at that. Night didn't tear her optics off the Cyclops.

"But…"

"No"

"What I mean is—"

"Enough, Night! Be mature for once!" The cyclops dryly cut her in. "And that goes for you too, Kat!"

She understood…It was selfish out of her…

But more she thought about that femme, Htab…A femme that might be her mother…

Anyone would turn out crazy.

Night let out a sigh and gave up. Nightingale wouldn't help her. She returned to the table to finish her cube while Nightingale kept cleaning. Suddenly, she felt a small pat on her shoulderplate. She looked up and noticed that Karan wanted some attention from her. She leaned over, whispering.

"Do you need some money?"

"…Yeah?" Night asked.

"Remember, the casino I mentioned? You can easily gain some money here"

The twins' mother didn't hear them. However, her sister heard and clenched her fists. She gave her a wary tone.

"Karan…Don't put some ideas in her mind!"

"No…I'm interested!" Night cut her in.

"I swear. Admission is free" Karan assured them. "Tell the owner I'm the one who sent you here. He'll give you a servo"

"A servo?"

"To find some reliable ships' captains. That's what you wanted to do, right? Finding a ship to go to Crystal cities?"

Night nodded, thoughtful.

The idea wasn't bad…It's even pretty good.

Kat stared back at her sister.

"Sometimes, I wonder what you're doing behind our parents' backs." She stated.

"Oh, you wouldn't wish to know!"

"One day, you'll tell your sister everything. I'll force you"

"Yeah, yeah" Karan innocently said.

* * *

"Will you listen to me?" Kat shouted at Night as soon as they were alone in Kat's room.

Night shrugged.

"Well…I don't have any money so…Like my mother pointed out, desperate situations call for drastic remedies. Especially when it comes to money"

"My sister isn't a good example to follow!" Kat stated, insisting on each word.

"Possible. But she has some good ideas" Night smiled back.

Then it was a casino. There would be some games she'd definitely know. She'd witnessed Sideswipe and her mother playing belote and the latter had taught her about poker as well. Well, players at the casino were probably experienced but she could still give it a try.

Then…Windblade had taught her some things about charming bots…she'd never thought she'd need these advices until now.

"You have an idea in mind" Kat guessed.

"Hm. I'm sure it'll be easier than you expect"

"Seriously…"

Night turned back to her. The cyclops had taken a seat on her berth.

"You aren't forced to go with me"

After all, Nightingale was right. She needed to study. Yet Kat remained silent, glancing back at her books.

Yes. Kat had already done more than enough for her.

Silence fell down. Night sighed and just decided to get prepared. After a few minutes, Kat's voice rose up again.

"…I'm going with you"

It got her friend surprised.

"Seriously?"

"No way I'll let you go alone in a place advised by my dear sister" Kat sighed.

"You aren't forced—"

"My decision is made"

She paused and put her servo at her chassis. Night noticed a button at the level of the spark. She gave her an inquisitive look.

"What are you doing?"

"I prepare myself. It shall be okay for you but…I don't want to be recognized and get killed by my mother"

Understandable…

But what was she implying?

Kat pressed the button.

And suddenly, a hologram covered her. Night got startled. She knew the gadget. Her mother owned one. It's very useful to hide its true appearance.

Instead of a purple cyclops with a red globe, it'd been a dark blue femme, with yellow optics who smiled at her.

It's…quite a change.

Night remained speechless.

"Am I attractive?" Kat asked her. "It's better than my usual appearance, right?"

Bots hated cyclops for a reason that Night didn't know…

She hadn't expected Cybertronians to have such a poor view on others…

But even if Kat was attractive in such an appearance…

"…I still prefer your cyclops version" Night immediately stated.

The hologram looked shocked.

Night didn't like accessories. She definitely preferred her original version. Much, much more charming and authentical.

Night had her arms stretched out.

"Let's get ready"

* * *

At the nightfall, they were at the casino's entrance.

Guards let them pass with a yawn, only wishing them a "good evening" without any other consideration. At least, it's easy. Night and Kat stepped in.

It's the peak time. A dozen of gaming tables were scattered all around the room. They're all busied by serious players. Various bots though Night only noticed Decepticons here. And some of them looked quite untrustworthy…they passed by one who yelled at another player before lunging at him.

She gave an hesitating stare at Kat. Maybe it didn't have been such a good idea, after all?

But if they found the owner…

"That's him" Kat pointed at a white and green bot with icy optics, who was at a counter.

She frowned. How did she know? Kat explained that Karan had told her about the owner. He displayed these colours and he didn't wear any insignia on his chassis.

He fit to the description…was he a neutral, maybe? In the end, Night and Kat headed for him.

"…Yeah, Sir? Madam?"

His tone sounded condescending and tired. Night twitched. Sir?

"Karan sent us here" Kat started.

"She owes me 200 Shanix"

"WHAT?"

Her hologram looked outraged. Indeed, what the scrap was her sister doing, indeed? Night cleared her throat, speaking with a calmer tone.

"She said…you could find someone with a ship for us."

"Follow me. But beware. They aren't nice people. Some of them are fond of pretty girls like you"

He winked at Kat. Indeed…Night rolled her optics but didn't say anything. A pervert…And apparently, he wasn't the only one here.

The bot led them to a door. As soon as he composed the code to get it open, they appeared in a room apart with a subdued light. Some customers were on some metallic sofas, a relaxed look. The bot showed a specific bot, with a white and black armour, yellow optics.

"He can grant special prices" He stated before he left them.

Night shivered. A special price? What did he mean? He noticed one of bots giving a lustful gaze at Kat. She gave him a warning glare, before she stepped for the customer.

The bot was smoking when Night and Kat sat down in front of him.

"Oh…is there something you need, Sir and madam?" The bot gave them a friendly smile.

Sir? He's talking about her. Night just wanted to grab him by the collar and screaming hard in his audios 'I'm a girl!' but she stayed silent. She shall remain cautious.

"We'd like to go to Crystal cities" Night said.

"And it's my business?"

She felt some smoke on her face. She suppressed a wince and kept on.

"The owner told us that you'd a ship"

"It's exact. But Crystal cities…it's quite far"

He crushed his cigar.

"Unless you have the money…"

"And? What's your price?" Night asked.

"Hmm."

He took a thoughtful expression. In the end, after a time, he declared.

"…3000 Shanix"

"WHAT?" Night cried out.

"And it's quite cheap."

3000 Shanix…What a scam! Night and Kat exchanged a stare, stunned. The bot wouldn't lower his price.

At least, they were in a casino. Night put her optics on a poker table.

They could try…

"It'll be alright" Night reassured her.

After all, everybody could win…they could start with a game she knew. She could try to gain something…Night put her a servo over Kat's shoulderplate before heading for the table. The loser stood up, angry. Night took the opportunity and sat down, smiling at her future adversary.

"May we join in?"

They could learn to bluff as well…according to her mother, that's the thing to do.

The adversary nodded.

"Of course, young man"

Get scrapped, Night almost said.

Kat sat down by her side while their competitor started to distribute cards.

Everybody could win…Night thought again.

Bluff…

* * *

"Full house!"

For once, Night had a good game. Maybe she could win this time…

The adversary displayed his cards.

"Four aces"

"SCRAP!" Night shouted.

The tenth game and she had won none of them. That guy was strong! She could bluff as much as she wanted but he'd taken lessons to be at such a level. Else it's impossible! The guy smiled and took the money.

"Don't get desperate" He stated, a smug expression.

Easy thing to say. He was the winner, after all! She was about to ask for another round but Kat took her arm.

"Come on…Let's go home. Else we'll not be able to pay at all…"

And weapons were authorized here…

Night gulped. Maybe this one had a weapon as well…she just gave up and stood. It'd been a bad idea to come here.

Kat was right. Why had they followed Karan's plans?

And her mother would choke at the idea that she'd come here…

Maybe would he come here to play as well?

The captain that'd given his price for the ship was still around…

They could say goodbye to the trip…

She took Kat's servo. They shall give up.

Suddenly they passed by another poker table. A bot had just gained 2000 Shanix while his adversary was crying.

An idea came into her mind.

She smiled and headed for him.

"Night! What are you doing?" Kat cried out.

"Hi, pretty boy"

The bot turned around and started blushing heavily. Night displayed a proud smile. For once, she wasn't mistaken for a guy…unless the guy preferred males? This thought made her still. Nevertheless, she gave him a flirty and charming smile.

"We lost our money" She said, a falsely sad tone. "3000 Shanix. Could you win them back for us?"

According to Windblade…

She just needed to put a servo in his back to press their bodies together…

"No problem, doll! Where is he?"

Too easy…

She pointed at the robber. He headed for the gaming table. Night watched the scene, a devilish smile.

They were too bad at it…but they could convince another to play for them…

Kat stared back at her, biased.

"Seriously…"

"What? Let's just be pragmatic"

Everybody could win…

* * *

"Here we are, misses!"

He'd completely fleeced him…completely ripped him off…

Night smiled as soon as she received Shanix. She counted. 3000 Shanix. It's good. The bot put his servos on his hips, a proud smirk.

"It's not difficult to win"

"I believe you"

She bowed.

"Thanks"

"So…Will we take a drink?" Their sucker asked.

Night gave him a forced smile.

Of course…He wouldn't have helped them for free.

"I don't think so…"

"Come on! I gave you the money. Be nice to me in return"

He stepped forward.

Night moved back.

Okay. Bad idea. Her plan just backfired…The naïve sucker wasn't that naïve actually…

"We must go home…we need to study" Kat tried.

"You only have one duty: the one you'll have to do toward me" The bot retorted.

Night immediately pulled her Shanix into her chassis.

No way he'll take them back.

"So?" The bot went impatient. "Are you coming?"

Much less friendly and obeying…

Night gestured at Kat to follow her when suddenly, the bot grabbed her arm tightly.

Night froze. The hold went tighter…

It hurt…

"Release me" She growled.

A warning tone…

"I don't think so"

"I said: release me!" She repeated.

"You'll come with me to show your gratefulness!"

He drew her close, wrapping his arms around her, preventing her to go.

Night roared. Out of instinct, she crushed his pede hard.

It was just a sting for her aggressor, but it definitely angered him.

"YOU WILL FOLLOW ME NOW! YOUR FRIEND AS WELL!"

Really?

She hated having orders…especially these ones.

Before he could add anything else, Night pushed him back. She didn't leave him any time to protest. She turned around, pivoting and kicked him hard.

Behind, the bot flied away before he crashed into the wall.

Players stopped.

Night and Kat froze.

Okay.

"Let's go!" Night offered.

"No kidding!"

And they hastily rushed over to the exit, nearly colliding with the guard who just wished them a 'good evening' out of automatism.

But before that, they put the half of the Shanix on the captain's table, telling him he'll get the other half after the trip.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

"Never again!"

"I know, I know…" Night let out a sigh.

"I'll never follow you in these plans ever again and I'll never trust my sister ever again!"

In her room, Kat was back in her appearance of Cyclops. All these emotions she'd kept in during their time in the casino burst out at the same time. It's obvious she was furious. Night sat down near the window, looking down. She didn't want to face the condemning stare Kat gave her.

"Say something!" Kat cried out.

Night closed her optics. Her expression darkened. However, her friend was right…she owed her.

Anything…

"…I'm sorry" Night said.

I'm sorry because I led you in this…

I'm sorry because I've been selfish…

I didn't want it…

"…I didn't want to involve you in"

"Now I am"

Yes…

But it wasn't what she'd wanted…

But now it's too late.

Kat lowered down at her level, looking deeply into her optics.

"Night…It's just madness!"

"Kat…"

"You don't even know this person! Even if her name is Htab, maybe it's just a mistake! Maybe you two have no bond at all!"

Yes…

This Htab was a stranger.

She might be her natural mother. However, she wasn't the person who'd raised her up.

She'd grown up along with Autobots…She'd friends on Earth…

What did she need more?

"Isn't Fracture enough for you?" Kat asked.

"It's not that…"

But she needed to know.

She'd been abandoned…and she needed to understand why.

"I need answers…and no one else beside my parents could give me answers" Night said, a low tone.

Had she been wanted?

Had they just abandoned her because they hadn't had the means to raise her up?

The first possibility gave her a spark ache.

Night just stood up and passed by her friend, before she lied down on the mattress.

"Night…"

"You don't need to be involved in" Night said, a weak voice.

She was right…She'd endangered her…

"I'll leave tomorrow" She declared. "You…you just have to study. Work"

"Night…please"

"You have a goal. Do everything you can to reach it. I…I don't have such a chance"

Yes…

Aside finding this Htab who might or might not be her mother…She'd no other goal in mind.

Kat was about to add something else but Night put an end at the discussion, turning around, her back facing the Cyclops. She was afraid of facing her way more.

The captain would wait for her at the space-port.

She needed to go there before the ship took off.

* * *

Much later, Windblade left her room. She passed a servo over her face, her optics displaying an exhausted expression. Her communication with Chase had done some good to her. Afterward, she'd taken a shower in the wash-racks before she'd tried to recharge. She wanted to enjoy that little stay until their ship was repaired.

She wanted to be alone…

She wanted to be alone with herself…

Yet she hadn't managed to recharge. She turned and turned again in her berth, not recharging…she couldn't manage.

She could still hear music in the bar.

She let out a sigh before she stood up again.

Since she wasn't able to focus on something else…

Too much in her processor.

She walked down in the halls to join the bar when suddenly, the door of Fracture's room got opened. She froze, the purple bot facing her.

The latter's optics widened; a bit confused to find her here.

"Oh…hi"

"Hi"

Silence fell down. Awkwardness was pretty obvious. And Windblade wasn't the only one who felt awkward.

She wondered if it'd been such a good idea, getting things off her chassis, speaking her mind out, telling her true feelings about him…and the mission wasn't over yet.

Windblade was about to pass by when suddenly, something made her stop. She turned back to him.

"…You didn't manage to recharge as well, right?"

"No…too much in—"

"Mind, right?"

Fracture displayed a slight bitter smile.

She had a point.

"Will you drink another cube?" Windblade asked.

"Yeah. Maybe…like you, I suppose"

"It depends."

She didn't want to get drunk either.

Fracture didn't tear his optics off the flier.

It's like…he's hesitating. Windblade didn't move.

His thoughts weren't difficult to read.

"…Will it be a problem if…I join you?" He ended up by questioning her.

I don't know, Windblade thought.

She shook her head.

"No…come with me"

Her answer seemingly relieved him.

In a quick step, he followed her. Windblade avoided optic contact during the way to the bar. Was it a good idea?

Well…he remained a company.

Drinking a cube, alone…on her own…it didn't seem fun.

"Thanks"

The purple bot never thanked anybody.

It got her surprised. She stopped for a few seconds.

"…You're welcome"

That's all.

But maybe they didn't need any word?

* * *

"…I'm sorry"

At the same table as before, Windblade put her cube down after having taken a sip. Fracture elbowed at the table, his chin on his wrist. He looked upset.

Sorry…

Was she dreaming?

"…What for?"

"I'll not have false hopes." He specified. "…I understand why you don't forgive me. Why you Autobots don't forgive me. Nothing will erase what I've done…even the worst punishment will not be enough to repair it"

He paused.

"Maybe you're right…I shall be in prison…I shall be sentenced to death. It'll be better for everyone"

Windblade bit her lip.

A part of her said he was still playing with her…he was just faking his emotions…

But it's impossible.

He couldn't fake being upset…

Even the best actor couldn't pretend such emotions…

She believed him.

She wanted to reply that yes, he deserved some punishment…

Instead, she answered.

"…You have Night"

"You'll take care of her"

"No. She needs you. Not us"

Criminal or not, a child was in the picture.

Oddly enough, Windblade realized she'd moved her seat to get closer to him.

Oddly enough…there'd been these words she said.

"I thought Night would turn out as rotten as you are…" She declared. "In reality, she isn't as different as the other children"

He gave her an inquisitive stare.

"…You did a good job"

Surprise appeared in the Decepticon' red optics.

"…You think so?"

"I said so"

His expression went unreadable.

Though she guessed…hearing these words gave him some happiness.

"…Thanks…"

Fracture grabbed his cube to take another sip.

"You know…if one day, you ever decided to have some children with Chase" He declared. "…You'd do a good job as well"

"You don't have to praise me"

"I rarely praise people. I'm genuine. You have some maternal instinct"

Their optics met again.

Windblade suddenly felt awkward again.

However, she couldn't repress a small smile.

"Thanks…though it's not my goal right now"

"I understand. You're an Autobot and you've been sent by Primus…"

"But…who knows? Maybe one day…"

Fracture smiled back, before he reached out to her, holding his cube. Windblade didn't understand his gesture at first.

Then she gave him a nod, before they clank cubes.

"I miss him" She said.

"You loved him. It's normal that you miss him"

Now she had Chase…

Yet, it didn't fulfil the void she'd been feeling sometimes, at the scrapyard. His presence…even if ten years had passed now.

A new music…

Quite calm, though endearing…

"I love this one" Fracture commented.

He stood up and turned back to her.

He held his servo out.

"What…What are you doing?" She wondered.

"I offer you a dance"

"Wh-what?"

"Do you want it?"

"Huh…I'm not a dancer" She justified.

She felt dumb. She was sure that Fracture was going to mock her. He mocked anyone, after all.

But he didn't comment anything.

"It's not a big deal. You'll just need to follow me"

He didn't move.

Windblade's gaze lingered on his servo. She hesitated for a few minutes.

Maybe Chase was right…maybe she should give him a chance…

She took his servo.

Fracture led her to the dancefloor. He then gently put his arm behind her back. Windblade shyly wondered about the behaviour she should adopt. In the end, glancing back at the other dancers who were partnered, she dared put her servos over Fracture's shoulderplates.

The purple bot didn't say anything. He slowly made some steps, adapting to the music's pace. Windblade tried to follow him though a bit clumsily.

"Who would have expected that I'll dance with the one sent by Primus one day?" Fracture joked.

"Stop…"

She looked ridiculous.

Fracture shrugged and showed her again.

"Here…like this"

"You're definitely used to dance…" Windblade commented.

"Haha! I taught Night about dancing. All these times I danced with a customer after a good bounty!"

Windblade glared at him.

Fracture's smile vanished. However, they kept on.

"…I hated that place once"

"Really?"

"I hated these clones, indeed"

He didn't add anything else.

Then the music changed.

A music…with a much faster pace.

Fracture smiled again.

"Ready to get to the third base?"

"What?"

"Just let it go…"

And suddenly, Windblade was blown away.

Before she could understand anything, Fracture sped up and started to make her dance. Or rather…He made her turn around and spin while the music went louder and faster, all while the purple bot laughed happily.

"What are you—"

"Let it go!" Fracture said.

"I'm not skilled at this…It's not my level!"

But the music was quite catchy…

All her surrounding suddenly span. Everything had vanished. She just saw Fracture in her field of vision.

It looked like he's spending a good time.

A good time with her…

"We'll get faster again"

Again?

Windblade was almost blown away again.

But Fracture's servo never released her.

That's…such an extraordinary feeling.

She'd never tried it before…

And once she'd been used to it, it's far from being unpleasant.

During a few seconds, she closed her optics.

She enjoyed the moment, the music…

It felt like she was back in her young days.

Before the war…

When all her friends had been still alive…

She opened her optics again.

As soon as the music stopped, she was bent over backwards, Fracture right above her.

He'd definitely danced all his life…

Their optics met.

No one spoke.

Then Fracture smiled again.

A smile she expressed back.

"You shall…teach me to dance" She said, after one moment.

"Only if you wish to"


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

"Wow…it was…wow…"

Windblade didn't have any other word. She currently felt a bit dumb. She was usually quick to respond but now, she was unable to tell how she felt. As soon as the music was over, she and Fracture had returned to their table and had ordered other cubes. The purple bot gave her a small smile. At least, he seemingly understood what she meant.

"Don't worry" He said. "These things don't need to be explained"

"I…I just ignored that—"

"You don't dance much, from what I see"

Windblade shook her head.

However, it'd been…a pleasant sensation.

Especially since Fracture was a semi-professional dancer, unlike her…though clones who were on the dancefloor also did it well.

The flier sent by Primus drank her cube, a thoughtful expression on her face. Even though it'd been a good experience, she needed to calm her mind down. For one moment, she thought back about what Fracture said about dancing lessons.

"…I would like to dance as good as you" She said.

"You would like to initiate Chase?" The purple bot questioned.

She didn't deny it.

It would be…fantastical. However, she needed to take some lessons for this.

She focused back on him.

"…Have you ever danced with Drift?"

Fracture took a time before he answered.

"No…Well…We had an occasion to do once but…I was too drunk apparently. Nothing happened"

"Really?"

Her gaze lingered on the cube he was holding. High-grade. As soon as she witnessed as he took another sip, she said to herself that she would keep a watch on him if he ever drank too much.

"Dancing wasn't his thing anyway" she said. "He definitely preferred learning to use his katana and his sword"

"Oh, yes…though it would have been nice if he'd tried"

Fracture displayed a nostalgic expression on his face.

"…He was definitely strict and hung-up." He joked.

She didn't take it in the wrong way.

"He was inflexible toward his students" She agreed.

"Always so serious"

"He never understood humour. No wonder why Sideswipe always got him annoyed"

"Well, Sideswipe can be irritating sometimes"

And without any warning, they burst out into laughing, not understanding why.

She didn't know if that's because of the cube or…something else.

It's quite nice…

"So" Fracture spoke up again. "Is Chase the same?"

She shook her head.

"He isn't as serious as Drift but…let's say he is just professional. He is quite similar to Strongarm when it comes to apply the Code. And he rarely smiles. I wonder why but he stated that his smile would get me terrified"

"Oh. One more mystery"

Windblade chuckled.

And she was impatient to resolve it.

Music ended again.

Windblade realized that they moved some tables to leave room for karaoke. She stood up. Fracture's gaze followed her.

"Are you going to sing?"

"Yes…"

She faced him.

If he'd initiated her to dancing…

"Will you sing with me?"

Time froze.

Fracture suddenly paled, mouth opened.

"No way!"

"Oh, come on!"

"No, no. I'm not going to sing. Sing on your own. You're very good at this"

"Why?"

The purple bot didn't answer and just drank his cube.

"Fracture!"

"…I'm not going to sing. That's all"

"You don't know?" She questioned him, an amused tone.

"It's not that!"

Silence fell down again.

In the end, he looked away before he confessed.

"Do you want some rain tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure Acid Rains will return"

"I sing like a dying toad, okay?"

She shrugged. If that's only the problem…

"I dance like a turkey myself. And so what? I tried"

"It's not the same thing! Dancing isn't singing! I'll not look like a fool in front of clones"

"So…You Sir is shy"

"Not at all! Our respective voices will not match!"

He had his arms crossed, a childish pout on his face.

Okay…

"I wouldn't have guessed that you were scared"

He looked up back at her.

No one said that the most feared bounty hunter of the galaxy was scared of something…

Unfortunately…

"…Sorry, it's not going to work. Even if you call me a coward" He answered with a bitter smile.

"Oh, but I'll not dare…"

Windblade stood up and headed for the stage, a determined expression on her face.

She could settle scores, right?

She grabbed the micro. The purple bot was still at their table.

As if she's going to leave him alone…

"…Friends?" She asked to the public, speaking out loud enough.

All clones turned back to her, looking interested by what she was about to say.

Fracture raised one eyebrow.

She gave him a charming smile.

Then she pointed at him.

"May you convince my friend to go to sing in duet with me?"

From far, she could watch as Fracture's optics widened, an 'you haven't dared' expression obvious on his face.

He stood up and immediately rushed over to the door.

A door who was blocked by two security guards, a devilish smirk on their faces.

"Move!"

But it wasn't enough.

The other clones moved, heading for him. Fracture took a defensive stance.

"You'll not take me alive! You'll not force me!"

"Oh, come on! Go to join your girlfriend!" They chuckled.

Windblade winced. Never.

Fracture stepped back again and suddenly, he was lifted up in the air by a dozen of clones, carrying him over to the stage. He shouted and whined, threatening them to kill them all, holding onto a corner of a wall, a curtain, a table, a counter…

Nothing.

Windblade laughed. He'll not escape from his fate.

"NO! Windblade, you'll pay for that!"

"Of course!"

And suddenly he landed at her pede. Fracture looked back at her.

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

She forcefully put the micro in his servo before she whispered something at the DJ.

A song they both knew…

"What did you tell him?"

Music started over again.

Fracture froze, taking a time to listen. Windblade gave him a little pat on the shoulderplate.

"You know this one"

"Not at all"

"You liar. I heard you singing it under the shower, the other day"

He got startled again.

"Are you spying me when I'm under shower, now?"

Windblade didn't answer.

She started singing the first verse.

Fracture frowned, glaring at the public. While singing, Windblade repeatedly glanced back at him.

He wasn't leaving the stage. He could have.

It's his turn.

Fracture sighed, focusing back on the micro.

In the end, he put it to his lip.

And he started singing as well.

Windblade listened, closing her optics. It…it wasn't too bad. Well he wasn't used to it and he still made some false notes…

But…it was quite correct.

More the song kept on, more he relaxed. And when the first chorus came up, he let go in the song. Windblade's voice covered his a bit, yet each of them could be heard distinctly.

She went for the next verse.

Then it'd been Fracture's turn.

No false note this time.

Then they went back at the chorus, with much more emotion and strength in. In the song, they came closer to each other. She noticed that Fracture wasn't paying attention to the public. He only focused on her. Was he that scared?

Then the song ended.

They caught their breath. None of them had stopped.

And a thunderous applause came up.

"Really…And am I the one who surprises you?" Fracture let out a sigh.

They'd left the bar. They'd sat down on stairs leading them to rooms. He didn't want to see anyone else. Windblade wondered if she hadn't gone too far by forcing him to come.

"They liked you" She said.

"If you say so"

He'd his arms crossed. Tiredness was obvious in his optics.

In the end, he smiled.

"He would have made fun of me"

"Not only him. Other Autobots as well" she said.

Fracture rolled his optics.

Windblade yawned as well.

"Truth to be told, you are good"

"If you say so…But I'll not do it again"

"Not in front of everyone…but you like singing right?"

He didn't answer.

She took the silence as a yes.

"If you give me dancing lessons, I'll give you singing lessons" She offered.

It looked equal.

Fracture pouted.

"No thanks. I prefer Shanix. 40 Shanix for the lesson"

"Greedy, venal and capricious. And shy. And a crook as well."

It's not the first time she called him a crook, after all.

"Not true! But if I give lessons, I want to be paid for it"

"Really? I have no money on me"

"I'll not give you credit"

Windblade chuckled again.

"Okay…the first lesson will be for free" Fracture offered.

"Wow! So nice of you"

Silence fell down again.

Windblade gave a small smile.

"Drift didn't sing but…it didn't mean that he didn't know how to have fun sometimes"

"Definitely. I loved teasing him"

"Once" She told. "He disguised himself as a ghost to make humans run away from a town, haunted by a Decepticon"

This time, Fracture laughed hard to the tears.

"Drift as a ghost? Seriously?"

"Oh, but there are other stories about him" Windblade smiled.

"Yes. Once, he'd been hit on by a femme named Weaponflower. He was so honourable. He couldn't say no to her. I was forced to rescue him from that mess. He owed me, by the way!"

Windblade nodded.

"…You have so many stories about him?"

"Many. And you?"

"Many"

With an understanding nod, they understood what it meant.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

This one…

The ship heading for Crystal Cities…as it was planned. Boarding was for soon.

Night looked up back at Kaon. The City was bathed in the sunrise.

Even if it'd been a City ravaged by war…it remained a calm City in appearance, as most of inhabitants were still recharging.

She'd quietly left the bar, only leaving a note at Nightingale to tell her where she was. And to thank her as well.

She didn't want to make Nightingale worry and asking Kat for some explanations.

She let out a sigh.

She wondered if that's so useful…if it was worthy…

She thought back of Htab…the picture…

That femme that might be her mother…

Her adoptive mother's reaction…

No. He would outright refuse.

She had a clue…she could use it.

Night headed for the bot from the day before. The captain greeted her with a small wave.

"Let's not wasting time"

"No"

"Are you alone?"

Night nodded.

Yes…that's better if she was alone…

She didn't want to get Kat endangered more…as if the casino from yesterday didn't have been enough…

Then the bot's expression changed.

"…I don't think so"

He focused on a point behind Night.

She turned around.

And she froze as soon as she recognized the person who was standing up in front of her.

"Kat!"

In her Cyclops mode. The captain let out a disgusted growl before he came back inside the ship.

"But…What are you doing here?" She cried out.

"What? Don't you want me to come?" Her friend growled.

She carried two bags. One was on her back.

"But…you can't come!"

"And why? You think I'll leave you on your own? Wasn't yesterday enough? You are so reckless and impulsive sometimes!"

Night ignored which reaction she shall have. She stared at Kat, dumfounded. Her friend kept speaking, a grumpy tone.

"I'm involved in that mess, now. And if you don't want me in, I don't care."

She paused.

"I brought my books to study along. It's only a matter time before my mother finds your note. My sister will suffer from consequences and I don't want to imagine which reaction Fracture will get when he—"

Night didn't let her finish her sentence.

She just step for her and hugged her tightly.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

"…Did I allow you to sit down?"

Kat let out a sigh before she returned to the door, stepping in the room again. Night lost her serious attitude before she acted normally again.

"Sorry. But when you'll have your interview to work as a Librarian, you'll need to be irreproachable."

"It's hard though"

"Yes, but it is for your own good, pretty"

She winked back at her. Kat stared at her, carefully.

"Who taught you about making an interview?"

"I saw Denny training Russell up for his job interview"

Night scratched the back of her helm, a thoughtful expression.

"And…I probably sent many cover letters to workplaces on Cybertron"

"On Cybertron?"

She gave a nod. Kat had her arms crossed.

"Why haven't you told me about this? Which job was it?"

"Oh…Various jobs. But well…I'm inexperienced so…I have little to no success"

She'd hidden them from her mother…the latter was unaware of it.

But one day or another, she'll have to go.

Having her own life…

And knowing about Kat's project, she wondered if she would do as good…

"Are you okay?" The cyclops asked.

"Yeah…well…No, nothing. Let's do it again"

"What are you doing?"

They turned around.

The captain was standing at the doorway. His arms crossed; he gave them an inquisitive stare.

"Is it a drama?"

Night rolled her optics.

"No. I'm just training her for a job interview"

Kat nodded.

"Really? What for?"

"The Great Librarian" Kat explained.

The captain repressed a sardonic laugh. Night glared at him but he didn't pay any attention to her.

"Give up, little one. The Great Library where Orion Pax worked is for elites."

"And so, what? It's her dream!" Night growled, a warning tone.

Maybe she could pour something in his energon she had nothing here…

Kat clenched her fists yet she didn't reply anything.

"Yeah" The captain added. "They'll not recruit a Decepticon like you to work in such a place. Less so a cyclops"

Night stood up but she felt Kat grabbing her arm. In a way to stop her from doing anything…

She felt like she was burning up inside. And tearing that smirk off his face wouldn't be bad…but apparently, they couldn't do anything. He'd just given them the hot iron to patch up some rust.

And without any captain, they'll not be able to go to Crystal cities…

She retorted, quite a rude tone.

"I thought you piloted that ship"

"I activated the autopilot"

"Be careful. In case we'd meet some asteroids storm that would get you crushed"

"Night!"

The captain bitterly sneered before he left them.

Night sat down again, glancing back at Kat. She felt her sadness. She didn't need to have a face to show it.

"It'll be okay, Kat. Optimus believes in second chances, after all. And even if you are a Decepticon, you did nothing wrong"

"…Maybe he is right. Maybe I'm not good at this"

Her voice went shaky.

Night shook her head and got closer to her.

"No. Just no. I don't want to hear you say things like this"

"But…he is right! Mama paid these studies and I—"

"Do you wish to rule in his favour? That bastard? No? So you'll study, you'll pass your exams, you'll go to that job interview and as soon as you'll get your payslip, you'll go to display it under his nose! It'll make him shut his mouth up!"

It'd be so delightful…

"And then he has a spark attack and dies" Night completed.

"Night…come on…"

"What? I'm sure he needs to make up for something"

"Night!"

But Kat sounded amused. Night smiled back. She was self-confident again.

"Let's go back to it, okay?"

Kat nodded and stood up.

Night yawned, stretching out. She needed a cube of energon. She stood up to take it, passing by a window where she had a beautiful sight on space.

She stopped.

It's beautiful…It had nothing to do with whatever she'd witnessed during that space-bridge.

It looked…so extensible…

Perfect…

She noticed a stain. White and grey.

Her gaze lingered on it, frowning.

A ship?

A ship that was very far…but seemingly headed for them…

Why?

Unless she was dreaming…

Shots.

Then screaming could be heard in the halls.

* * *

The two friends jolted at this. They immediately got closer to each other, dropping their books.

New shots could be heard.

"What's going on?" Kat screamed.

Quick steps in the halls.

Right away, Night immediately got the door locked after she composed the code.

"Night!"

"I don't know!" Night replied, feeling panic overwhelming her.

What's going on?

It was probably a joke…

Suddenly the ship pitched. A violent tremor made them fall, one over another.

Then another scream that got their attention.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!"

What? Under attack?

Night and Kat exchanged a look.

By…by the ship in question?

New laser shots were heard.

Night put a servo on her mouth, telling Kat to keep quiet.

Maybe…whatever the danger was, if they stayed hidden…They wouldn't find them here.

Both stepped back from the door.

Night felt a lump into her throat.

She didn't understand why she was thinking of her mother right now…why she was thinking of her friends Autobots who'd been on Earth…

She thought back of Nightingale…they'd been safe in her bar…

And now…

Suddenly, the door was knocked hard.

"OPEN IT!" A loud voice roared.

Night and Kat froze.

"I COUNT TO THREE TO OPEN IT! ELSE I'LL MAKE THE DOOR EXPLODE!"

For one instant, Night wanted to remain silent. Pretending they weren't here, that they didn't exist.

Kat kept trembling…

She was terrorized…

Truth to be told, she was scared as well.

What a fool…What a stupid fool I am! Night thought.

"ONE!"

"Night…"

"TWO!"

Night didn't know what to do.

What should they do? Surrendering?

Her mother never surrendered…

Should they fight?

But…they had no weapon.

They suddenly noticed the table. The one they'd been working on.

They didn't hear 'three'.

The door exploded. The smoke prevented her to see who was coming…

But that's a good thing…A window of a few seconds…enough for them to hide behind the table.

Night nodded at her friend.

"Kat…get ready"

The latter hurried to the wash-racks.

Two Insecticons…One having a Scorpio alt-mode and another with a wasp alt-mode. They both stepped inside the cabin. They'd both a sabre and a sword.

No laser-gun…

She remembered that there were weapons in the captain's cabin…laser-guns…

"This ship is ours!" The wasp cried out.

…Pirates…

Only they could do such a thing.

What a joke…

Night remained unmoving, for a couple of seconds.

Then she let out a shrieking scream.

As soon as the wasp was close enough to her, she pushed the table and pads on him.

The Insecticon let out a painful growl while his comrade went for them, sword at servo. She immediately lowered down, dodging a blow that could have decapitated her.

They knew how to fight…

Jetstorm's training…

What had he been saying?

Night's pede aimed at his knee. It didn't make him fall. But it slightly made him step back.

She looked all around, trying to find another item that she could serve as a weapon…anything…

"You scraplet! You'll—"

She jumped aside to dodge another blow. He assaulted her again.

Another kick. She'd to aim at his blade to make him drop it…

However, he'd time enough to punch her right into the face.

Night fell backwards. Energon ran down, her lip had been opened…

She landed near the nightstand.

The Scorpio dangerously stepped closer, a sadistic light in his optics. His sword was up.

Night grabbed the drawer's handle.

Enough to pull it up.

Before he could stab her with his blade, she used the drawer in time as a shield, the blade stabbing it through and almost touching her forehelm.

A kick to shove him aside…

It worked. Night could stand up.

He was on the floor. She lifted the drawer above her head…

Always finishing her enemy off…as her mother had taught her…

She screamed.

She hit him hard with it, using a violence she'd never imagined she'd had…

Behind, her scream echoed Kat's. She was in trouble as well! The wasp had targeted her as well.

The Scorpio was knocked out. She could try to use his sword but that's far too heavy for her.

Primus!

But she didn't have enough of time to rush over to the wash-racks.

She'd just enough of time to witness as Kat grabbed the smoking hot iron to aim at the wasp's face with it. The pirate dropped his weapon and screamed in agony. The cyclops kept the iron on his face to get him burn while his enemy struggled.

The pirate collapsed, holding his face while he rolled on the floor, definitely in pain. He was still alive. Kat dropped the iron. She was shocked by what she'd just done. Night grabbed her servo. She hoped she didn't have got burned as well. But they didn't have time for this.

As if their legs were far too heavy to them, Night and Kat rushed out of their cabin.

"The captain's cabin!"

Weapons…

At least, something to defend themselves…

No…No! Life pods! Pods!

The other way…

Night and Kat ran into the hall while screams and shots came up again.

Night prayed. She mentally prayed, hoping they'd make it in time…

The room…the door was opened…

They gained some hope again.

They stopped.

Only one life pod.

The captain was already inside.

"Please!" Kat shouted.

There was enough of room for two other people…

The captain smiled at them.

As if a way to mean 'you're on your own'

Night went livid.

She wanted to jump on it, to get that pod opened.

But the captain was already launched into the space.

Nearby, they could catch sight of the pirate ship…

A blue…and purple ship…

But…the white and grey one…

Where was it?

She couldn't think more.

Cold metal of a blade touched her shoulderplate.

She didn't even turn around.

"You aren't going anywhere"

Night shivered.

Kat covered her face. Horror was obvious in her body language. Night tried to calm down…she tried not to think of her mother…

To Kaon…Where they'd been safe…

"You'll be nice and come with me"

* * *

As they stepped in the pirate ship, they noticed that the crew was mostly composed of Insecticons. They came and left the ship, sacking and taking whatever they found. Some of them gave them inquisitive stares but Night and Kat tried not to pay any attention to them.

The Insecticon who held them in hostage headed for another Insecticon who was in commands. He turned around. The Insecticon had a beetle alt-mode, purple, a blue face, yellow optics as well as a horn at the middle of his forehelm. He gave them a sinister smirk.

"Yes?"

"There are only two hostages on this ship"

"What about the captain?"

The Insecticon shrugged.

"We haven't found them, Sir"

"A pity"

"A mech and a femme…probably a couple, Sir"

Night didn't comment.

The Insecticon's smirk went bigger.

"…There are two femmes, good dumb fella"

"But…"

"As for the couple, hm…You might have a point"

He winked at Night.

She didn't know how she should feel…She just looked down.

"My name is Saberhorn. Soyez les bienvenues"

It's useless to fight back. She heard some rumours about pirates…especially about Insecticons…

Robbers, pillagers, murderers…

And some other things.

"…Just shackle them. Make sure that the crew doesn't touch them"

"Very well, sir"

The Insecticon grabbed each by shoulders, before leading them out of the control room.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

"And here is our ship repaired"

Fracture and Windblade watched their newly patched up ship. It looked like it'd never been damaged. Indeed, there is no more scratch, no more crack after the impact of asteroids. It looked like their accident had never happened.

The clone looked proud. Windblade smiled at them, giving him some Shanix while Fracture just ignored him. He put a digit on to touch the ship' finish. He must admit it's a good job. And fast as well.

"See, Fracture? It was worth to stop by here" Windblade told him.

"Yeah, yeah"

The mechanic grinned at him. Fracture's expression didn't change. Windblade had just paid him. If he wished for one extra, he could get scrapped.

They'd wasted enough of time.

"Anyway…Hopefully you enjoyed your stay on the Moon of Athena" The clone said, as they stepped in the ship to take off as quickly as possible.

Fracture didn't answer back.

Had it been pleasant?

Well…He'd expected it to go wrong…especially with Windblade…though in reality…

He glanced back at her.

She waved back at the clone, saying goodbye.

Actually…He didn't know how he should feel. It'd been better than he'd expected.

Their evening yesterday had…meant a lot, he must admit.

Getting things out…dancing together…sharing stories about Drift…

And even singing hadn't been unpleasant. Not at all.

Windblade had been kind…

Yet…on the road again. And as soon as their ship took off, Fracture couldn't help but feel pessimistic.

Had their break on the Moon of Athena been just this? A break…?

Would they fall into their old habits again? Had their relationship improved? Or was it just temporary?

And when they'll be alone together again, would Windblade act cold again? And would Fracture feel too tired to patch things up again?

The flier took her seat. As they left the Moon of Athena, she gave him a friendly smile.

"The Moon of Athena is quite beautiful, don't you think?"

Fracture stared back at her, before he nodded, returning her smile.

"It's expensive. And…We didn't have the chance to explore it deeply"

"I see this. You're way too greedy to spend a night here"

"Not at all! Though…If I return here one day, I'll either stay in my ship, or I'll do some camping"

Unexpectedly, Windblade chuckled.

Instead of being annoyed or irritated, his words made her laugh.

"You…doing camping…all of it just not to pay any Shanix"

"Shanix are Shanix. And camping isn't something that terrifying"

In one way, her attitude made him feel better…

Compared to their first trip, that's polar opposite. Fracture looked up back at the sight of space. Nothing.

Good.

He activated the autopilot then stood up.

"What are you doing?" She questioned him, surprised.

"You wanted some dancing lessons? We have some days to kill. So…We can start now"

Windblade didn't react. Yet she didn't protest. Fracture understood that she accepted. He turned his Pad on to put some music. A music coming from an Earthling band. Russell had downloaded this band on Night's pad and she spent her whole time in playing it. One of them had remained in the purple bot's memory.

Windblade smiled as soon as the first note played. She seemingly appreciated it too. She stood up as well and took Fracture's servo while they both walked to the center of the room. Then they slowly started. Windblade put her servo over his shoulderplates while Fracture put his on her waist. Fracture showed her some steps. The flier followed them. At first, it seemed easy…

Fracture was about to say she did it well…

"Ouch!"

Pede number 1 crushed.

"Sorry!"

"It's o—ouch!"

Pede number 2 crushed.

Fracture winced. He didn't comment anything, despite Windblade's apology.

"I said I was just an amateur"

"And you're still nice, calling yourself an amateur" The purple bot replied.

"What, you little…"

And one more time. Though this time, he swore that Windblade had willingly crushed his pedes. He gulped and went faster.

"Hey!"

"I'm the professional, sweetheart! Never underestimate a professional"

"You're so haughty"

"Let me guide you"

This time, his pedes were spared. She looked down, trying to follow the pace. It's better, in one way. He thought it'd be worse if the music went faster. Not at all.

Quite the contrary. It's even better to get their movements coordinated…

Windblade apparently loved speediness. She was a flier, after all. It didn't surprise him much.

At the end of the music, they stopped. She bowed. That's her way to say 'thanks you'.

Exactly like Drift did…He cleared his throat, a bit awkward. He could be nice and praise her.

"You're doing good. You can memorize some basics"

"As long as you aren't teaching me Macarena"

At the name of the song, Fracture's optics lit up.

His favourite choreography.

"How dare you hate Macarena?"

"Oh no! Not you too! Sideswipe always, always plays it!"

"We'll fix that right now!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

He rushed over to the Pad to get the Macarena played. Macarena…And she didn't know about the choreography?

He'll definitely fix this.

He found the song. He displayed a crooked smirk. It'll be his revenge for his poor pedes that'd got crushed.

But before he could play the music on, he heard some ringing in his audios. Someone was trying to comm-link him. He frowned and stopped, answering.

"Yeah?"

It's Nightingale.

Her voice was shaky. She sounded…Panicked.

"What? What? Can you repeat?" Fracture asked.

He hadn't heard well.

Windblade gave him a concerned stare.

Then Fracture's face fell down as soon as Nightingale repeated the reason of her call.

"…What do you mean by '_Night and Kat ran away'_?"

* * *

"Your cube"

The guard lowered down and let the cube slide under bars, allowing her to receive it.

Kat didn't react. She was lying down on the berth while Night remained up, arms crossed. She just wanted to kick the cube away, just to get the guard irritated. However, Kat had told her that pirates weren't saints. After all, they weren't forced to feed them. They could let them starve to death.

And this cube…Maybe it would be the only one they'll get…

She let out a sigh and just lowered down to take it, giving it to Kat. During hours that'd followed their imprisonment, Night had shaken the bars while screaming like a madman to let them go. The guard had punched her into the face, and she'd been knocked out for a few hours. A bruise had appeared on her forehelm but it'd got her calmed down. Kat had sternly scolded her and it'd led to an argument between them.

_How can you just surrender?_

Because that's what Kat was doing. She surrendered.

But no way Night will let it happen. No way they'll stay imprisoned here.

Especially since they had no clue about what they were planning to do with them. They had no explanation. Night had imagined some plans. Trying to punch the guard had cost her another bruise. She'd tried to seduce him but the guard had straightforward replied that "they weren't his type".

Another day had passed since the pirate' attack. Night didn't know what to do anymore. She let her back slide down against the wall, looking down.

She thought back of her mother…She just thought about him…

It saddened her more…

Since the rage had passed, fear took over.

What if she didn't see him ever again?

What if pirates chose to get them killed?

Then she'd endangered Kat along.

The cyclops didn't say anything.

She didn't complain. She didn't say its Night's fault.

While Night deserved it, more than anyone…

The guard returned.

This time, he wasn't alone.

The captain was with him. Saberhorn something. Immediately, both friends looked up back at him.

The captain grinned. A condescending, falsely compassionate grin.

Night clenched her fists while Kat silently warned her not to react.

Saberhorn stood up in front of the bars, at some distance from them. Scrap. Night couldn't even grab his collar…or his horn.

"How do you feel?" He politely asked.

Get scraped, Night bitterly thought.

"Are you good? Hopefully the guard had been courteous to you, my dears."

Kat didn't answer.

Saberhorn seemed to like their lack of reaction.

"Silence, huh? Is it your way to defend yourselves? Apparently, you haven't acted very friendly toward my crewmate"

This time, Night couldn't help a sneer.

"So, that's it? You're here because baby whined for his teat?"

The guard glared back at her. Saberhorn simply laughed. He didn't seem to take it personally.

Maybe he got a screw loose, right? However, even if they showed nothing, he scared them.

"I like your humour. See…It's quite rare to have an Autobot and a Decepticon together."

What?

Autobot…

Because of her blue optics?

She gulped.

She wasn't really an Autobot…

Or a Decepticon…even if her mother was one…

She didn't know.

Anyway Saberhorn's expression didn't change. He just pulled something out behind his back.

Kat went still. Her books.

"Are they yours?" He asked them.

Night threw herself at the bars again. Saberhorn didn't react to this and simply started to read the content of one of them.

"Oh" He said, sounding surprised. "You're a history lover, apparently. Is it for some particular school work?"

Kat looked down.

"…I want to work in the Great Library"

Saberhorn shrugged. There was no hint of mockery in his optics. Quite the contrary…he looked interested.

"Bravo! You're definitely not faint-hearted. Despite the poor view on cyclops, you aren't give up. It's quite brave, indeed"

Why was he saying this?

Saberhorn had his arms crossed.

"So…Do you like being locked up in? Or do you prefer going out?"

"Guess?" Night spat.

"Watch your mouth. You'll not talk me in such a way"

His smile vanished for a few seconds, a threat obvious in his tone.

Kat called her friend out, preventing her to keep on.

"What do you want from us?" Night growled.

"Shackled prisoners are useless to me" He declared, his condescending tone up again. "So you'll get useful. You'll work here as slaves. You'll take care of the ship, you'll prepare energon…"

"You shall be happy" The guard added. "You could have got worse"

"Yes, yes. I'm a bit too merciful" Saberhorn nodded.

Night didn't tear her optics off him.

She'll not show any fear.

"What for? We'd like to leave" She glared at him.

"I disagree. No one leaves my ship that easily. As soon as you're in my crew, it's very difficult, even impossible to leave."

"Please!" Kat almost begged him.

Saberhorn shook his head.

He'll not change his mind.

"There are only two ways to leave my ship, dearests." He explained. "Either by a fight and you have a possibility to win your freedom…either by death"

Night shivered.

"Do you prefer death?" Saberhorn kept on. "No problem. I can kill you two right now."

"It'll be free cells for the next hostages!" The guard laughed.

So, that's it…

Being slaves?

Their fate…

Night's vision went blurry.

Will they land to a planet or another at one point, right?

They couldn't sail space eternally…at least, they'll need to take a break at one point.

Night covered her face, trying not to burst out in tears.

"Please, stop it. That's not that terrible" Saberhorn sighed.

He nodded at the guard.

"Night…We don't have any choice"

A combat or death…

A combat or death…

Being slave…

Mama…please, help me.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

"…They are so dead now…"

It'd been the sentence Fracture had repeated over and over like an automaton since Nightingale's call. He didn't care if he looked like a fool. It hadn't been his problem currently. While Windblade witnessed as he violently typed on the dashboard to modify their trajectory, he was thinking about only one thing: his daughter. But while before, he'd been worried sick and had only wondered about whether she was safe or not…this time, he was furious and didn't understand his daughter's stupidity.

Leaving like this…along with Kat…for an unknown destination…

Was she out of her mind or what?

"Fracture, calm down!" The flier told him.

"And how can I possibly calm down?"

He involuntarily pressed a button that played a 'calm' and 'relaxing' music in the control room. Fracture growled and just punched on the dashboard, putting an end to it.

"Fools! Dumbasses! Sparks will fly! I swear!"

Windblade bit her lip. Fracture guessed that she was trying to find some good words to get him appeased. But despite her good intentions, it didn't work.

"Maybe they just wanted to explore…Night might have wanted to visit something other than the Earth or Cybertron…"

It wasn't an excuse!

"At least, we know where they're going…At Crystal cities"

"Of course, they found the closest destination!" The purple bot sneered, sarcastic.

Why it had been Crystal Cities?

It'd to be this destination…no, no. Universe didn't contain enough of planets. They needed to act like princesses as well.

And how had they been able to run away? With which ship? Night didn't know how to pilot and he doubted that Kat knew as well.

They'd probably paid someone to lead them to this destination…whoever they were, the person shall pray that Fracture didn't find them because he'll demolish them!

Which punishment for such a stupidity?

No more outing…no more gadget…nothing else!

She'll not see Kat ever again!

And yet he wasn't sure if it'll ever calm him down! But at least, his daughter wouldn't sneak out behind his back ever again!

"They are so dumb!" The purple bot repeated.

"Have you ever been a teen?"

Why did she find any excuse for her? Fracture just glared back at her, not saying anything.

Anyway, he'd promised Nightingale to bring her daughter back to her as well. He owed her…though maybe Kat wouldn't be safe from her wrath.

Fracture shut his optics, trying to apply Drift's ways to calm down.

Meditating…

Inhale. Exhale.

Calm down…

Having a peaceful mind…

He growled. It hardly worked this time.

Windblade simply stood up to get a cube of energon. She'd probably had enough as she'd been talking to a brick wall. Her initiative was good anyway. And a cube of energon would definitely be welcome right now.

Fracture let out a deep sigh. As soon as he was alone in the control room, he started typing commands to enter in comm-link.

Esmeral was probably worried. He'd promised her to give her news about Night's situation. First, he would reassure her then he'd warn her. After all, she was fond of his daughter. He couldn't leave her into uncertainty.

A few minutes passed until Esmeral replied.

_"__Fracture? Is everything alright?"_

"More or less" He gritted dentas.

A silence spent before Esmeral spoke up again.

"_…__Did something happen?"_

He could feel panick and concern in her voice…Immediately, he cut her in.

"Night is fine"

For now.

Then he told her everything he'd learned. Night landing at Nightingale's place, running away for Crystal Cities along with Kat, having been nice enough to leave a note…

Then anger came up again.

_"__Crystal cities…"_

"Exactly"

She sounded thoughtful. Fracture frowned, reading her mind. He guessed. This name was familiar to her.

"…Did you already come here?"

_"__Of course…Since it's the place where the Circle of Light base is."_

This statement made him froze, arms down.

The mention of the Circle of Light…

This memory made him gulp…He felt like he'd been back ten years ago.

The place where Axe, Esmeral's partner, had lived…

The place where Wing had lived…

…The place where Drift had lived…

Everything came back.

Drift had told his past here…his relationship with each member…especially his with Wing…

Axe's death…

Wing's death…killed by Lockdown…

And himself that'd defended that monster's acts…

It made him bitter.

If only he'd known…

"…I see"

"_Do you think they might have gone there…to learn more about them?"_ The femme gently questioned.

"…I don't know"

_Drift isn't your genitor._

Maybe she'd come there…to learn more about him?

Despite the reveal about her adoption…

He spoke up again.

"Anyway…we're going there. The trip might last for a few days but…we don't have any choice. So…if you could…"

_"__I get it, Fracture. If I have news, I'll tell you about it"_

He'd never needed any word with her.

He softened up at this…

"Thanks…"

_"__Hey, Fracture?"_

"Hm"

"_I wished to know if…"_

There'd been a long pause. As if she hesitated to say something…

She ended up by asking, a bit shyly.

_"__If you wish to stop by Caminus…for some rest or anything else…My Temple is opened."_

He enjoyed the idea.

"It'll be tempting"

He could feel a smile at the other end of the line. In the end, they both said goodbye to each other and cut the comm-link, at the exact moment where Windblade stepped in, carrying cubes on a plate.

"…Was it Esmeral?" The flier asked.

He nodded, reaching out to get the cube. Windblade sat down near him.

"You talk a lot with her, I see"

"Well…Let's just say that she…understands me"

"Because she'd lost her mate as well?"

He felt some bitterness in Windblade's voice. Fracture turned back to her. Sadness was obvious in her optics…

Compassion…

He didn't need to answer. She already knew.

In his chassis, he still kept the Way of Flame pendant in…something he'd never tried to hide.

He wondered if Windblade…would have liked to find someone who could share her pain as well.

"Before this trip, I would never have thought that…you were still suffering." He declared, a seemingly-neutral tone. "…I thought that…you've moved on"

"…Me neither"

She looked down.

"I didn't know you were suffering as well"

Fracture chose not to add anything. They both drank their cubes in silence, together.

Despite circumstances…Maybe he could play this role for her…like Father John had advised him to do.

Being this someone who could listen to her…at least, listening.

"Thanks for the cube"

"You're welcome"

That's all.

* * *

Combat or death…

Combat or death…

In the end, it'd been Night's sole thoughts in her processor while she was assisting Kat with the preparation of energon, in the basement…

Combat or death…

Her gloomy expression hadn't vanished since Saberhorn had given them the two ways out.

"Night…You're going to cut yourself"

Night didn't react. At least until she noticed a small drop of energon coming out of her digit.

She just emptily stared at it. It didn't even hurt.

"Let me do it"

Kat passed by then grabbed a piece of handkerchief to press it on the cut.

Night slightly shivered at this but didn't complain. It'd been three days they were trapped here. Time was so slow and days were very long as well. They woke up for chores, trying not to complain, an Insecticon keeping an optic on them. Since their meeting in their cells, they hadn't come across the captain again. He'd probably some other business to do.

She glanced back at a knife.

She wondered if she could use it…taking their jailors down with it…under a pulse…and they would escape in life pods.

But…had there been life pods in this ship?

How had they landed there?

Yet…they mustn't give up. Her mother…wouldn't give up.

Maybe there were another way…They couldn't wait until they're saved.

Night grabbed cubes to fill them up with energon.

At this moment, the door got opened. They looked up.

An Insecticon with a masked face…with a wasp alt-mode…Night's optics widened.

They took time before they recognized him…

The one who'd attacked them…

"You little scraplets"

The Insecticon stepped forward.

Kat moved back. Night tried to ignore him, focusing back on the energon.

"You burned my face" The Insecticon shouted at the cyclops.

Kat didn't answer.

"I'm talking to you, you scraplet!"

Then he sped up. He was soon in front of them.

Kat trembled.

As for Night, she tried not to react…

She was trying…but if he kept on…

"You'll pay…for my face, you'll pay"

Resist, Night thought.

Too late.

"Maybe this appearance suits you better" Night growled, a low tone.

The Insecticon froze.

He turned back to her.

Night stared back at him.

"What did you say?"

Night simply reached out.

Then suddenly, the Insecticon grabbed her neck at the same time where Night grabbed the knife to put it under the Insecticon's throat, threatening to slice his neckcables with.

"Let her go!" Kat cried out while she lunged at the Insecticon, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to make him release Night.

The wasp growled and hit her face with his shoulderplate, sending her against the wall.

"You'll stop acting like if you were the boss here!" The enemy growled, tightening his hold.

Night couldn't help a yelp of pain, trying to catch her breath.

She tried to use her knife and aiming at his optic but she accidentally dropped her weapon. She just heard the metallic noise touching the floor.

Her vision went blurry…her audios went deaf…

Then the Insecticon was pulled backwards, hitting the wall.

Night didn't have any time to recognize the captain that she fell onto the floor, holding her neck while she desperately tried to catch her breath.

She could hear Saberhorn growling at the wasp, giving him a stern glare.

"Haven't I ordered you to leave them be?" The captain questioned.

The wasp glared at him. Saberhorn didn't seem impressed.

"Didn't I ever tell you about how I punish people who disobey me?" The captain calmly threatened him.

"They got my face burned!"

"What if I burn the rest of your body if you dare disobey me again? We can try it"

The wasp punched the wall at that.

The captain's expression didn't change.

"Get out, good fella"

The wasp clenched his fists. Yet he obeyed and walked away.

"I'm not done yet"

Night only watched as Kat rushed over to help her up.

Saberhorn turned back to them. He gave them a falsely sympathetic smile again.

"My crewmates…Ils sont désespérants"

Night glanced back at the knife left on the floor.

It didn't have been enough.

_I'm not done yet_

She couldn't suppress a chill.

Saberhorn had been merciful enough to step in. But maybe he wouldn't be that merciful the next time?

He'd threatened her…

He'd threatened Kat…

What would he do, the next time?

"Shut up?"

"excuse me?"

Saberhorn stared back at her, a bit stunned.

Night touched her neckcables.

She didn't tear her optics off him.

"We aren't your toys, okay?"

"I never said such a thing"

Saberhorn's smile vanished.

"Else…I wouldn't have bothered to intervene"

"Get scrapped"

"Night!" Kat warned her, a scared tone.

Night ignored her.

She lowered down and picked up the knife…

…then she threw it at the Insecticon's pedes.

The captain's optics widened.

"Combat or death, did you say?" Night repeated.

Her choice was made…if she'd to die, she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"…I choose combat"


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

"Night…no"

_Night, no…_

There'd been the words that Kat had repeated over and over.

Night remembered Saberhorn' expression at the exact moment where she'd made her choice to fight. He'd looked up back at her, a malevolent smirk on his face.

Then, his words. Their conversation…

_"__I'm always ready for a taste of metal. But I'm not sure you realize the consequences of your choice…"_

Combat or death…

Her mother had never given up.

He'd have chosen the combat. And she was sure that he'd would have won if he'd been there.

Unfortunately, she wasn't her mother…

And another more important problem: her opponent would be the captain. She didn't need to know him. She already knew that he was a fighter.

Kat didn't believe that she'd be victorious. Not at all.

"Please…"

They were in the training room. The battlefield was on a platform in height. The other crewmates were underneath and watched. Including Kat who'd joined them. There was just a security fence in order to prevent the fighters to fall down but she doubted it'd be very useful.

At the other end of the battlefield, she watched as Saberhorn cleaned his weapons.

She remembered that she'd no weapon…

_"__What about your beloved? Won't she fight as well?"_

It didn't involve her…

I win and you'll let us go, Night thought.

_"__At least, you go to me alone. Without your cohort. Very sporting."_

She didn't know anything about being sporting.

But in the Insecticon's optics, it's just a competition. He was probably used to do this…choosing a crewmate every morning to spar with them.

Unless some other prisoners had already chosen this option?

_"__As it's your decision…Allow me to remind you something. Whatever the experience or the lack of experience you do have, in combat, I don't like to waste my time. That's the reason why I'll not spare you"_

Then he'd added.

_"__It means…if you lose, you and your girlfriend are dead."_

She'd roared.

Kat hadn't chosen anything!

_"__Dommage. You're the one who chose it. You'll leave together or you'll die together. Which other alternative do you actually have?"_

At this moment, Kat had shivered as well.

And she'd realized how her choice had been important…

They'll die together or they'll escape together…

"Night!"

Night got startled.

She turned back to Kat. Even without any expression on her face, she knew the cyclops was begging her not to do this.

In front of her, Saberhorn kept polishing his weapons. Two swords.

If she lost…

Kat and she would die…

For one moment, Night wanted to shout. She wanted to throw herself at Saberhorn's pedes, begging him to spare them, crying that she'd changed her mind, that Kat had nothing to do with it…

I just wanted to find my natural mother, Night bitterly thought.

My natural mother…

Htab…who was at Crystal Cities.

In the end, she looked down.

"…Kat?" She called her, a low voice.

"What?"

"I'm sorry…I endangered you in that mess…I wanted to apologize even if that'd be a weak comfort"

Kat didn't look away.

"…Just do your best, okay?"

Night took a breath.

Doing her best…

But unless a miracle sent by Primus, it'd be not enough.

"…Kat?"

"Yes?"

She realized that Saberhorn was up. He headed for her.

It's time.

Night felt her legs giving way. Soon, she'd collapse.

"I…I wanted to tell you…"

"What?"

Telling her…

Maybe she'd have no other chance…

But…no word came out from her mouth.

Frustration came up.

If she told her now…it meant that she'd already lost, that she was too desperate for it…she shouldn't display any weakness.

As her mother told her…don't ever display any weakness.

"…Nothing"

It didn't satisfy Kat.

Saberhorn was a few meters away from her. He'd got an excited expression in his optics. Night bit her lip. He was already warming up.

She'd lose…

She'd lose…That's sure.

"So. Shall we begin?" Saberhorn questioned. He'd finished his warm-up exercises. "Unless you wish to warm up too?"

Shall she warm up?

It's a tempting offer but…Any training session she'd got with Jetstorm had vanished out of her processor.

She didn't know how to warm up anymore.

Especially since…

"…I have no weapon" She stated.

After all, what else did she have to lose? So much was at stake…

He could tell her that it's her loss. In this way, he'd win more easily.

Why…?

She hadn't anticipated anything.

"Okay"

Saberhorn turned back to his crew.

"Can someone bring a sword to her?"

She didn't believe it.

Saberhorn seemingly read her mind and simply gave her a wink.

"It wouldn't be honourable. There shall be some panache or class in a fight."

"But—"

"Though…I'm not sure if that'd be useful to you"

One of Insecticons brought a sword.

She tried to lift it up. She was taken aback by how heavy it actually was. She nearly collapsed while just trying to hold it up.

Kat's globe kept staring at her.

_I'm sorry…_

Saberhorn waited for a couple of seconds. As if he'd expected that she'd take his advice to warm up with that gift.

Nothing…

And…she'd forgot everything…It's due to the stress…and because there was just one way out in that fight…

Night closed her optics.

She took a breath.

I'll do it…

At least, she'll try.

"Well" Saberhorn said. "Let's begin. En garde!"

Night nodded.

They faced each other.

Then they lunged at each other.

* * *

The first thing Night did was dodging a blow that aimed at her head.

Then, another…

And another…

She didn't even use her sword…even not to block attacks. It was too heavy! It handicapped her!

There was no word to describe how fast Saberhorn actually was. She'd the feeling that there was more than only one opponent, attacking her one after another. As she tried to step back, he immediately followed her, not leaving her any time to catch her breath.

She tried to kick him back.

But Saberhorn was already by her side.

She jumped aside to dodge another blow that'd have sliced her into two halves. She rolled up on the floor to stand up before running away to escape from some other assaults.

She was running on the platform…

She was running away from the combat…

She should have done it before.

Underneath her, she heard some protests and boos.

The crewmate was booing at her.

"Hey! You coward! Just fight!"

"You scraplet!"

Finally, she stopped.

Saberhorn wasn't even trying to run after her.

He just gave her a disapproving glare, his sword planted into the floor.

"You chose a combat but you just run away instead"

Night felt her servos trembling. Saberhorn looked up back at her. It's a waste of time to him.

"You have a sword, my dear. Just use it"

But the sword was way too heavy…

Or maybe she had no strength in her arms…

She thought back of Kat…

She couldn't lose.

She caught her breath.

Then she lunged at him again. This time, she was the one who went on the offensive. She used all her strength, using her two servos and painfully lifted it up above her head…

Head…

She needed to aim for the head…

Saberhorn easily blocked it.

However, her efforts went useless against him.

She noticed his second sword that aimed for her hip.

A kick…

Swaying his legs aside…

He just flied, landing a few meters away. Night felt tears covering her optics. He could fly…unlike her.

Why…why had she been so arrogant?

Saberhorn took a defensive stance.

Catch your breath…

And Night attacked again.

The captain blocked again.

Night tried to perform the same sequence again…A blow…A kick…

Nothing to do…

"Just vary your attacks" Saberhorn pointed. "It'd suit me better"

She let out a frown.

Was it a warning…or an advice?

Why would he advise her?

Night clenched her fists.

Varying attacks…

She didn't have any time to think…Saberhorn went on the offensive again, lunging at her direction, his wings giving him more rapidity.

She didn't have any time to block his next blow that she found herself ejected away, after a kick right into her stomach.

Night dropped her sword as soon she hit hard on the floor. An acute pain awakened her up.

Saberhorn moved closer.

"You see…You can just give up…if you want" Saberhorn said, a honeyed tone.

Giving up…

This word didn't make any sense, as her mother said…

Night stood up again with difficulties.

She gave him a cold glare.

"…No"

The pirate smiled at that.

"Bravo."

This time, his compliment sounded a bit more genuine.

Saberhorn raised his blades up again.

Night rolled on the floor again, landing close enough to her sword to pick it up again.

It felt…less heavy to her.

But still a handicap…

She caught sight of Saberhorn's reflection in her blade.

She blocked again.

She managed. Saberhorn pressed more onto the blade, using only one sword.

"My advice, dearest: stop jumping onto the floor. It's more a weakness than anything else."

Night didn't answer.

Her servos trembled under the pressure. She'll yield.

And if he attacked her with his other blade…

If she could…

His horn…

She took the risk.

She removed one of her servos and, as she was losing some resistance, she grabbed the pirate's horn.

It got the Insecticon surprised. He hadn't expected it.

With a sharp move, he bent his helm back.

Night fell onto the floor, a few meters behind him.

Pain came back. Saberhorn lunged at her again. She was up on her pedes and tried to grab her sword again.

The pirate didn't leave her any time to and, suddenly, energon splashed her face.

She let out a shrieking scream under the atrocious pain she felt.

He'd targeted her hip.

Night wasn't thinking anymore. She put a servo down to press on the wound, forgetting that she was on a battlefield.

Saberhorn leaned over, Night trying to scream her painful screams.

"…Give up" He said.

It sounded less convinced.

Night couldn't…

His horn…his weakness…

"…I'll not give up…"

She stood up.

She'd to take her sword again.

But running away…he'd catch her again.

Using her arms to protect herself, she tried to kick his knee.

Grabbing his horn…

It didn't work well.

She aimed at his knee…

But the next instant, she saw stars. She was on the floor again, another horrible pain on her face. She touched her cheek.

Energon…

He'd used his horn as a weapon.

Her audios went deaf…

Heat came up at her head.

Her body wouldn't follow…

Night stood up again, with difficulties.

Kat…She must do it for Kat…

She shall drop her sword…for now…making him turn around.

She tried a punch.

She almost touched him…

And right afterward, she got another hard kick in the stomach, at the same place as before…

This time her breath was cut…she spat some energon…the kick had been more powerful than she'd expected. On the floor again…

Her vision went blurry.

"You said you'd not give up, right?" A voice asked.

She shook her head.

She didn't pay attention to the energon on her chassis.

She…she had to do it again…

She'd to endure pain…she'd to stand up…

She stood up…

She nearly fell down again.

Saberhorn appeared in front of her. He wasn't smiling this time.

Her body was shaking.

But she'd to keep on…

Saberhorn's sword was up again.

In a mechanical way, she blocked it with her wrist.

Her pedes slipped under the pressure.

At this time, she realized how close she was to the edge of the platform…close to the void…

Even the fence wouldn't protect her…

Her pedes kept slipping…and she fell backwards…

Kat…

I'm sorry…

An arm grabbed her wrist…

She was pulled up on her pedes again…

Now she was back on the platform…

She blinked. Saberhorn gave her a stare full of…Pity? Compassion? Respect?

She wouldn't guess…she didn't understand…

Her sword…

She'd to take it again…

Suddenly, the end of a blade stabbed through her right pede.

She screamed as hard as she could.

She was shoved aside, far from the edge…

Energon was running down…a pool was formed around her…her pede was bleeding…

Her sword…at a few meters away…

She tried to reach it…

She grabbed it.

She blocked Saberhorn' next blow.

Standing up…

No…she didn't manage to stand up.

"Get up. Surely that can't be all you have to offer!"

No hint of mockery.

Nothing…

Night sat up with difficulties…

She fell down again.

No…the last strength she could have…she'd to use it good…

She was short of breath…she couldn't even speak up…

She lifted her sword up above her head again.

She must touch him…

She had to defeat him…

The sword was kicked out of her servos, flying away…

Night blinked, staring back at her empty servos.

The sword had left the platform.

She had no weapon any longer.

Saberhorn used his pede to push her down.

She fell down again.

This time, she wouldn't get up.

Kat…

No…She had to…

She tried…but Saberhorn's sword under her throat stopped her from doing anything else.

"It's over"

No.

Saberhorn didn't tear his optics off her.

"Truth to be told" He said, a cold tone. "…It's better than what I expected"

She'd lost!

Tears covered her face.

She'd lost!

She was going to die!

Kat was going to die!

"Night!"

"Kat!"

Saberhorn lifted his sword up.

He was about to finish her…

Night closed her optics hard. Tension went down…

It's over…

Saberhorn would finish her…

He stopped.

The blow never came up. Night opened one optic.

Saberhorn stared back at her, an unreadable expression.

"Kat…Night…"

He paused.

"…I knew your names were familiar to me…"

"What?"

Saberhorn pulled his swords back, obvious shock on his face.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

"Please, don't!"

Night tried to ignore her bruises, her scratches and other various injuries she'd got during their fight. Even if they'd been treated, she couldn't sit down without moaning in pain. However, it didn't matter right now. Night still had enough of strength to grab Saberhorn's arm and trying to hold him back.

Behind, Kat followed her closely by. The captain let out a growl and shoved her aside before heading for his private cabin.

"Please! No!"

Night couldn't ignore the lump into her throat. It was a nightmare…

It still hurt. Her members still ached. Yet she was terrified. Even her combat against Saberhorn was nothing near what'll be coming for her soon…

The latter ignored them and took his seat behind his office desk. As he turned a Pad on, he gave them repeated furious glares. His condescending, almost friendly attitude he'd used with them the first day had immediately vanished. It was like they were facing another different person.

Now, he just glared them with coldness.

"Don't do this!"

"Silence!"

Night went quiet. She felt Kat's arm over her shoulderplate. The cyclops shivered in fear and terror under the pirate captain's rage.

He just elbowed at his desk, biting his own fist. He seemed to hesitate over the attitude he shall adopt. It gave Night a small hope.

However, her hope faded away as soon as he focused back on his Pad.

"No, no, no, no!" She repeated, panicked.

"I told you to SHUT UP!"

He roughly threw the Pad over his desk before he stood up. He sternly glared at them back.

"You're completely foolish! Completely mad!"

Kat looked down, enduring.

Night knew he was talking to her. She stayed quiet and simply waited.

After all, it's just Saberhorn who scolded them right now.

"Did you just realize what you've done? You just ran away? At your age? Taking a ship and leaving to explore the galaxy with small luck?" The Insecticon spat, furious. "You cretines!"

She thought that if they'd been other people, he would have stabbed them on the spot. That's even sure. Night managed to retort.

"How could we expect that you actually knew our parents?"

Saberhorn's yellow optics were burning up more in rage. She instantly regretted her words.

"You're…you're just crazy! You need to be locked up! Your parents can't even keep a watch on you!"

He grabbed his Pad again.

"Nonsense! Girls like you shall remain at home! You have no idea about the world! Are you aware of dangers?"

If she wasn't that terrified, she would have laughed. Really? That's the pirate who'd kidnapped them, enslaved them and almost killed them who would give them lessons? That's so unrealistic. She must be dreaming.

Saberhorn growled again. He hadn't finished his speech.

"If you were my daughters, I swear I'll throw you out of the airlock!"

"Do it!" Kat burst out. "We're your prisoners, after all!"

Night let out a sigh. Saberhorn turned back to her. Even if the situation had turned out unexpectedly, even if Night was sure that they wouldn't die today. Kat remained aggressive and wary toward their jailor. For good reasons…

But she shouldn't push her luck…

"It's true! Even if you know our parents, why would you spare us?"

"Primus!" Saberhorn sighed. "Who did I just meet? I met a femme who threw herself in a combat without thinking and I met another who hadn't listened any word I just spoke out. What a kind pleasure"

As soon as he'd learned about their parents' identity, he'd given up on the idea of killing them.

But this false mercy hid worse.

Saberhorn touched his earshot, ready to comm-link.

Night begged him again.

"Don't call my mother, please! You'll regret it!"

"Your mother…?"

Saberhorn let out a frown, a bit stunned.

"You mean your father…?"

"No. My mother!"

"Primus. I don't care. You should have thought twice before I hurt you"

Too late…

Saberhorn was already comm-linking.

Night fell down on her seat, giving up.

It's over…

Her time had come.

Saberhorn wouldn't be the one who'd kill her.

"…Fracture?"

She didn't hear her mother's voice at the other end of the line. At first, Saberhorn took his affably and courteous tone he'd used with them during their first days.

"Do you remember me? Of course, of course. Evenings at Nightingale's place. Stories with a cube."

He didn't seem…at ease either.

"Yes, yes. Well…I wanted to warn you. Night is on my ship"

A silence.

Saberhorn gulped.

"And Kat as well…Be reassured. They are okay"

Another silence.

Saberhorn's smile faded.

"Let me explain…Huh. Yes. I went back to my activities but…"

His optics widened.

"That's not what you're thinking!"

Gosh. Knowing her mother, Night guessed that he didn't need to be present to be scary.

"Calm down! I didn't do anything to them!"

Fear, now. Night cleared her throat. No…Capture, imprisonment, combat to death…Indeed. He hadn't done anything to them.

Saberhorn winced and turned the volume down.

For good reasons.

"I know you're angry, Fracture…No. I said I can explain."

Throughout the conversation, Saberhorn paled more and more.

His tone went weaker.

"Please…Don't say that. We can talk"

Another silence.

Night wasn't sure…

But she swore she'd heard the 'eviscerate' word at the other end.

Saberhorn remained mute during minutes. He let Fracture speak.

Then he screamed.

"WHAT? YOU LEAVE MY HORN AND MY WINGS OUT OF THIS!"

He paused.

"Yes, yes. Of course. No. Caminus is at three days. Yes. On the road…yes. We'll join there. I'll tell them. And I think, after your nice plan, I'll become a believer as well. Yes. Say hello to Nightingale from me"

Then he ended the conversation, massaging his face.

"Well…Night…your mo—I mean…Fracture advises you to pray. You can still ask Primus for forgiveness"

The femme bit her lip at this statement.

Knowing her mother…She was reminded that she shall never make him angry. He was terrifying to the point she preferred to fight the Incredible Hulk and clowns from horror movies reunited than her own mother.

"Well…He threatened me as well"

Night stared back at him, a wince on her face.

"Whatever his threats are, we'll both die, I think. I told you so."

"We'll rendezvous at Caminus. That's on the way to go to Crystal Cities. He'll pick you here. His ship is at full speed, according to him"

Great…

If Saberhorn hadn't killed her yet, her mother would.

The pirate let out a deep sigh and sat up.

"Really…Were you out of your mind? Couldn't you simply ask for authorization?"

Night looked away from her friend's globe staring back at her.

She could feel her grudge in…

"I just wanted to find my mother again…My natural mother"

"What would have been the cost to just ask?"

"He wouldn't have accepted. I had to make him spit the truth out of his mouth. About my adoption"

At this statement, Saberhorn seemingly softened up.

He cleared his throat.

"Well…There are cabins at the next floor. You can share one of them"

"Wait…does it mean we aren't your prisoners anymore?" Kat questioned him.

Saberhorn shook his head.

"I told you so"

"Allow me not to believe you after you'd got us captured." The cyclops growled.

"Think whatever you want"

He gave them a nod, ordering them to leave him alone. Night stood up and was ready to leave the cabin. But before she could use the code to open the door, Saberhorn called her back.

"Night."

"What?"

"About our fight"

She turned around.

Saberhorn had his arms crossed.

"…It was just so bad"

Thanks, she bitterly thought.

"You think you're strong enough to throw yourself into a fight without even knowing about your opponent's skills? It wasn't smart of you. Not at all"

She knew it.

He wasn't the only one thinking this.

"Yet…"

He looked up back at her.

"I must admit. You have some potential. You never give up. It's a good thing"

Her optics widened.

She didn't expect such a compliment.

"Huh…thanks"

She left the cabin, followed by Kat.

The cyclops passed by her, before walking ahead without giving her another glance.

Night stopped.

She got the message. Kat was angry at her.

"I'm sorry—"

"He's right" Kat said.

She turned back to her friend, her fists clenched. Her tone was low.

"What were you thinking? Could you honestly believe that you could defeat him?"

"I wanted to save us!"

"There were other ways! But you never think!"

"I know it's my fault! It's because of me if we're here…if…"

Words weren't coming.

What could she say?

Kat didn't tear her optics off her.

"…He could have got you killed"

She turned around, her back facing her.

Then she hurriedly left the halls, leaving Night alone.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

_He could have got you killed._

Night remained on her berth, in her private cabin.

Her face down, no one had come to knock at her door to talk. It was good: she didn't wish to talk to anyone either.

The ship was sailing…and she felt lonely.

And stupid. For good reasons. Now she realized it. She realized how foolish she had been.

Because in the end, they were right.

Her mother.

Saberhorn.

Kat.

She'd been reckless…She'd acted without thinking. She hadn't thought about consequences. Defying an opponent that she didn't even know about.

She'd just had only one idea: running away.

She'd tried to fight him…while she had no idea about fighting.

They'd been lucky. It'd been Saberhorn who knew their parents…

But if it had been someone else…

It'd been arrogance, pride…If she'd trained better with Jetstorm…if she'd been way more focused…

She tried to repeat to herself that they'd been prisoners, that she'd wanted to escape…but she should have tried to find another way.

Instead of charging…

Now they headed for Caminus.

They'll not go to Crystal Cities…her mother wouldn't allow it.

She'd never meet Htab…

Maybe it was better that way…

She should just get satisfied with what she had…even if she couldn't help that void she'd been feeling since the day she'd learned about her adoption.

A void that her adoptive mother wouldn't be able to fulfil completely.

Someone knocked at the door.

She didn't answer. The automatic door opened anyway.

Saberhorn stood up in front of the doorway.

Night gave him a cold glare. She didn't wish to talk to him.

A day had passed since their duel…

They hadn't tried to meet afterward.

Just like Kat who'd been remaining in her room.

The thought just hurt her much more.

"You shall go outside sometimes, my dear"

Night looked away while the Insecticon pirate walked closer.

"What for?" She growled. "Trying to play friends with your crewmates? While they still view us as hostages?"

Especially her dear friend the wasp.

"They'll not touch you. I forbad them to harm you"

"Good to know. But do you believe they'll listen to you?"

"My dear…I'll not be the current captain of this ship if I haven't taught others to respect me."

He leaned against the wall, arms crossed. He gave her an almost compassionate smile. Night simply ignored him.

"Why so having the blues? Because you lost this fight?"

"You know…you might know Fracture, but it doesn't mean I'll forgive you for everything you've put us through" She retorted, a sharp tone. "You took us as hostages, you enslaved us…"

Saberhorn's expression didn't change.

"I don't care about forgiveness. It'd never been my goal. I'll just take you to Caminus and we'll part ways. Unless we die together because Fracture would have killed us both"

Night let out a bitter smile, slightly amused by his riposte. At least, she could admit he'd some good lines.

"You know. I was here the day Fracture found you"

Her optics slightly lit up. She looked back at him, surprised. Saberhorn nodded.

"I met Fracture in a bar. Nightingale's bar. One day we heard some cries outside…It'd been a sparkling"

This revelation left her speechless…

So…Nightingale knew it as well. Before Night learned it herself…

But she hadn't known that she'd been found near a bar…

This thought made her frown.

Why leaving her at a bar? Why not a house?

At least…if her parents had wanted their daughter to survive, she would have got more chance if she'd been left in front of a house.

Then Saberhorn spoke up again.

"As soon as Fracture took you in his arms, it'd become love at first sight"

Night bit her lip.

This information…actually warmed her up a bit.

She pictured the entire scene…

A faint memory appeared in her processor…about this day…where her mother and she had fought with pillows.

She remembered it indeed.

Silence fell down again.

"I'm quite skilled in reading people' emotions" The pirate added.

"Good for you"

"Just like I guessed there was some mad love between you and Kat"

She froze at the statement.

Time stopped.

Night felt her cheeks heating up despite she tried to control it. She turned back to him in a sharp move.

"What are you talking about?"

"Am I wrong? I don't think so"

"Kat is my best friend!"

"Hm"

Saberhorn shrugged.

"You'd make a cute couple in my optics. Is that the first time for you? Your first trip together?"

"It's not your business"

"So, it's a yes"

Thinking about something else…

She didn't want to pursue this conversation further…

Saberhorn smiled again.

"So…Why don't you two enjoy this opportunity to get closer, instead of sulking?"

"Is it your business?" She growled back though she didn't deny or confirm anything. "As you pointed it out, she is angry at me"

Because Night was a stupid, useless and unconscious femme…

And Kat wouldn't hook up with someone like her…

And because she was her best friend.

"The good thing about being a pirate, dear. Spending millenaries on the same ship, rarely landing on one planet or another. We do with whatever we have on a ship and no one will ever ask you questions. It'd happened with my first lover. I tried"

He stood up again.

Night didn't answer anything. Why giving her any advice? Did he have an idea in mind?

"Impossible…" She said.

"Only if you don't give it a try, dear. If I had been in your state of mind, so defeating, well I'd have never guessed that he would harbour the same feelings for me. The ship is vast enough for you two. There are enough of space for you two to confess."

"Yeah…And will you watch? With cubes of energon and all?" Night replied, sarcastic.

"Why not? My ship, my rules. Then when it comes to intimacy…"

Good to know…

But Night didn't want to laugh.

"I see…is that all?"

"Indeed"

He bowed slightly before he turned around to leave her cabin. He was about to get the door closed behind when he added, a nonchalant expression.

"There is a good panoramic view on space, at the last floor"

Then he vanished.

Night didn't react. She was still deep into her thoughts.

Yeah, yeah…

As if she was going to confess her feelings on a ship filled with Insecticons who would lunge at them at every moment.

As if she was going to confess her feelings at all…

She just needed to make up with Kat first.

Night cowered.

* * *

"No clue about Steeljaw?" Strongarm asked.

Bumblebee shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no…it feels like he vanished"

At the scrapyard, the situation hadn't been appeased either. They'd no more news about Steeljaw. Fowler had left the hospital and kept working along with Agent Jones. They had no clue about Chris Marshall either. Yet they tried. But both situations were alike.

No clue.

"They didn't return to the steel mill" Sideswipe stated. "It would be way too obvious"

"And dumb" Grimlock pointed.

"Maybe these two individuals are together right now?" Strongarm offered.

"Possible…but whatever we find…I just don't view Steeljaw working with a human."

"Just admit that we aren't good enough for you" Agent Jones growled, giving him a despising glance.

Fowler let out a sigh.

"That's not what they meant, Mary"

"They just view themselves as better than us"

"I told you that—"

"By the way, why did you let your friend leave with that criminal?"

Bumblebee gave her a cold stare.

"Windblade can defend herself. Fracture couldn't leave alone"

"He shouldn't have left at all"

"Mary, please…"

"It's Agent Jones for you, William!" She repeated for the billionth time since they'd been there.

Agent Fowler suppressed a growl. He wasn't the only one. Strongarm leaned over, checking Agent Jone's laptop.

"What are you working on?" She questioned, curious.

"Chris Marshall's past" Fowler stated. "Maybe we could get a clue"

"Really? What did you find?"

Agent Jones shrugged.

"Before killing two of my colleagues, he'd been a thief and a drug dealer."

"What is drug?" Sideswipe asked with a smile.

"You wouldn't want to know"

Fowler clicked on the picture of a woman, brown-haired, an exhausted expression.

"Who is she?"

"Her ex-wife" Fowler said. "They are divorced for two years"

"Well…A couple breaking up? Not a new thing" Jones stated.

Yet her tone was filled with bitterness.

"And it's not an excuse to commit all these crimes" She added.

"They lost their child"

Silence fell down.

"He'd been killed three years ago. Police had never managed to find the culprit"

"God…" Agent Jones said, speechless.

Her expression softened up for a few seconds.

"No chance he'd come back to his ex-wife's place?" Bumblebee wondered.

"We tried…but she'd stopped talking to him"

"No kidding…these things just destroy a couple"

Agent Fowler stood up.

"I'll still check at his old workplace. Are you going with me, Bumblebee?"

"Of course"

Bumblebee transformed while Denny opened the gates. Agent Jones turned back to Russell.

"Kid?"

"Yes?" The young man asked, a bored tone.

"…I need some coffee"

* * *

_"__It's over"_

Beside the screen's light, the room was completely plunged in the darkness. The man waited for a reply. He couldn't wait to know…

He wanted to see. He wanted to read.

A few minutes later, the webpage appeared.

The man carefully read it.

As soon as he finished, he let out a satisfied smile.

Perfect.

"Next step…"

"_Just get it published"_

A millionth of miles away, the same webpage appeared on another Pad.

Downloading started.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

_I love this story…_

_I love this book…_

_Just ignore them._

_"__You hideous scraplet!"_

_I love this story…_

_I love this book…_

_I would like to write books someday…_

_That's my passion…_

_"__Eerk. How ugly she is"_

_"__Seriously, she shall be put in a circus! She could become a circus freak to attract some audience"_

_I want to become a librarian…_

_In the Great Library of Cybertron…_

_I love this story…_

_If only I could be part of this…I'd escape…I'd be very, very far away…_

_"__Well, mama told me not to come closer to her. She looks like that Decepticon scientists…What's his name again? The cyclops…He was so terrifying…"_

_"__Well, only Decepticons can keep these creatures at their service"_

_Ignore them…Just ignore them…_

_This book…this story…_

_No…It was too much…_

_Her book fell onto the ground._

_She couldn't keep on…She couldn't endure it any longer…_

_Even if she had only one globe…why should she be treated any differently?_

_"__Shut up!"_

_This voice rose up._

_And one of these bullies landed on the ground, a pede right on his helm._

_An orange pede._

_It looked like she was as young as she was. An orange and white armour…blue optics…Was she an Autobot?_

_"__Hideous, huh? Have you ever checked yourself in a mirror? Your mother probably fed you with too much of energon. It wouldn't even surprise me! One day, you'll just pop!"_

_"__Let me go!"_

_"__I don't think so! Wanna criticize about appearance? You are as fat as a Dinobot!"_

_"__Stop it!"_

_"__Apologize!"_

_Her pede pressed further on his helm._

_"__Apologize!"_

_"__Okay, okay!"_

_Everything went to black._

_She didn't fully remember what'd happened afterward…_

_But the next moment, she'd been alone with this stranger._

_She smiled back at her._

_"__What's your name? My name is Night"_

_Night…_

_She'd helped her…Why?_

_I love this story…_

_I love this book…_

_My name is…_

* * *

"Kat"

Kat was awakened.

She was lying down on her berth…in her cabin.

She looked all around, still sleepy.

This recharge hadn't been really pleasant…but the most disagreeable thing had been that cabin. These walls, this berth…that ship sailing in the space…

She was still a prisoner…she was still there with these pirates…

Instead of being on Kaon with her parents, with Karan.

Night was standing up in front of her.

Kat sat up.

She pitifully stared at her, guilt and shame definitely obvious on her face.

Both of them hadn't talked since…

Since they had been 'freed'…these words were strange. After all, they were still their hostages.

No. They weren't hostages. They were 'guests', according to Saberhorn. But beside the captain, the crew didn't like them.

She was still in danger…

But Night was present.

Would she apologize? Would she try to make up?

The cyclops didn't answer back. She waited for Night to speak first.

Night walked ahead, hesitating.

She spoke up again.

"…I'm sorry"

She must be…

He'd nearly got her killed…she had got her own life endangered…

Even if…truth to be told, Kat knew that Night had only wanted to save them both…to escape…

She'd used wrong methods…but at least, she'd tried to react.

But Night…might have died.

"…I was such an idiot"

"Indeed" The cyclops calmly stated, showing no hostility in her tone.

"I just wanted…to get us freed…maybe I wanted to prove myself but…I only wanted to get us out of here"

She paused.

"I thought I could deal with it alone but…I was so angry and…I haven't thought anything about it. Especially since I got you involved in that mess"

Kat didn't reply anything.

She was definitely genuine. Of course, Night was usually a proud person. She'd always been a Miss-I-know-it-all.

She'd always been the one to defend her…

On that ship, she'd tried to defend her one more time…

Like she always did.

Her friend looked down.

She held something at servo.

Kat recognized her book.

Had Saberhorn given it back to her?

"…You wish to study? After all…" Night tried to joke but it didn't work completely. "We may be on a pirate ship but…it'll not stop us from studying, right?"

The cyclops took a time to answer.

In the end, she stood up.

It's useless to blame her further…

They'd taken some time alone…on their own…now…

"Okay. Take a seat"

Night smiled.

Now…they just needed to move on.

* * *

"Hey! Wanna see something?"

It'd been hours they'd been studying. Night gently took her servo to pull her up from her berth.

"What?" Kat asked.

"Come!"

With a cryptic smile, Night led her outside, stepping in the halls.

Kat let her do, though a bit wary. What did she have in mind again?

They went upstairs, to the last floor. Kat went a bit exhausted though she didn't comment anything.

She shall admit: she was a bit curious.

Then Night stopped. She had her arms stretched out, a big grin on her face.

Kat looked up.

She was left speechless…

"Wow…"

The ceiling…

Entirely transparent…

A complete sight on the space…Milky Way right above their heads…

It wasn't completely dark…

There was a small light…

A small light getting them illuminated…infinite stars' light…

Night took a seat. Kat sat down by her side.

Close to each other, their forearms almost touched.

"It's beautiful…Pinocchio was right" Night smiled.

"Pinocchio?" Kat repeated, surprised.

"Because of his horn. It looks like that well-known Earthling puppet' nose that grows whenever he lies"

"He probably lies all the time, so"

Night chuckled again.

"As soon as I get my ship, I'll take one with a sight like this"

"First, you'd need to take lessons to pilot it" Kat stated.

"Oh, I can get my mother convinced…if he doesn't kill me"

"It's a bit too much to ask, right?"

Silence fell down.

Kat felt Night's servo on hers.

She didn't try to pull it away.

It's her own way to ask for forgiveness…

And it was a natural gesture to Kat.

"You tried to protect me" Kat said. "Like during our first meeting. You always protected me"

On Earth…

Her mother had wanted to visit it, along with other friends and their children…she'd brought them here, Karan and Kat…

"Yes. I'll never forget" Night smiled. "We always loved to play the charming prince and the damsel in distress"

"I wish I was less in distress"

"And I wish I was less the charming prince…not because of the role. But it's about the appearance. Seriously. Do you think I look like a dude?"

Kat stared at her.

Truth to be told…not that much.

But if she just wore some makeup…

"I know what you're going to say" Night pouted. "No way"

"It'd look good on you"

"I don't think so"

"You haven't even tried"

"And I don't want to"

Night had her arms crossed. Kat came closer to her.

"Even not once?"

"Never"

"It'd be a way for me to forgive you"

"Ouch. Don't play like this"

"You shall try only once…before Fracture kills you"

Her friend's expression let out a frown.

Kat scratched the back of her helm.

"My mother will kill me too…You'll not be alone"

"Thanks…but I still don't want to"

"Please"

Kat joined her servos.

Night smiled at this.

"On your knees, slave! I'll be the dominant!" Night joked.

"Are you out of your mind?"

Kat focused back on the space.

Silence fell down again.

A silence that felt like forever…

In the end, Night sighed.

"very well"

"Really?"

She didn't buy it.

That's a memorable day…The day Night would wear make-up…

"But I doubt you have the good material"

"But I have everything I need right now"

"Urg!"

"Well played. A promise is a promise"

And Kat rushed over to stairs, ready to take these 'insufferable instruments of torture' as Night said. At least, pirates had been nice enough not to take them.

Night let out a scream, calling for help.

It'd not work.

* * *

"You know" Kat started as she put some eyeshadow on Night's optics, the latter keeping them close.

"What?"

"You have some potential. According to Pinocchio"

"In what?"

"In combat"

Night slightly smiled.

"You think so?"

"Are you interested in it?"

"Before…Not really. But I admit. It's way more exciting than I'd initially thought. Though…I've been beaten into a pulp so…"

"If you listened to Jetstorm more, it shall be better, right?"

"Hm"

She seemingly thought about it.

Anyway, Kat had never witnessed Night that fierce before.

She'd lost…but she didn't have been a brute. She'd been a true fighter.

Kat put more eyeshadow.

And she moved back, admiring her work.

"Look"

Night got her optics opened, looking back at her reflection in a mirror.

She froze, blinking to check if her sight was good.

"…I'm ugly"

Quite the contrary!

Kat thought she was beautiful…

Her spark beat faster at the thought. Kat shook her helm. Night was already pretty even without any makeup…

But it looked so good on her…

She shall do this more.

"It's bad on me!" The orange femme growled.

"Yes, yes. I do believe you look awesome"

"Hm"

Night smiled back at her.

Suddenly they heard Saberhorn's voice through a loudspeaker.

He was speaking to the entire crew.

"Caminus in sight!"


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

She hadn't needed to wait for the ship to land to realize how different Caminus was from Cybertron.

As soon as gates opened and that they walked out of the ship, Kat by her side, Night got really surprised by the predominance of rocks and stones surrounding them. Unlike Cybertron, especially Kaon that was mostly composed of buildings and metallic skyscrapers touching clouds with a big traffic near Nightingale' bar, Caminus was quite a simple community. Rocky, translucid and well aligned houses. A much purer air than in Kaon. Some vehicles passed by them but traffic was quite rare. Inhabitants preferred walking rather than using their alt-modes. They preferred a calm stroll rather than a stressed driving. A mountain scenery was well drawn at the horizon. It slightly reminded her of Jasper mountains, that she'd gone to visit once along with her mother.

Night stopped to observe. She inhaled, exhaled. This calm, this peacefulness…she wasn't used to it.

She couldn't help but smile.

According to her mother, it was a very spiritual community. A peaceful space to meditate. She'd caught sight of some pictures about Caminus. She'd wished to go to explore it. She'd planned to visit it the day she'd get her own ship.

She'd never expected to come here, during a trip where she'd get captured by some pirates. At least, she hadn't waited for long.

And it was so beautiful. Even better than on pictures or videos.

Kat took her servo again.

She wasn't reassured. In front of her, Saberhorn and some of his crew walked ahead.

Including the wasp. The latter glared at them. Night just made a funny face back. Yes. He didn't like them and the feeling was reciprocal. If he complained about his burned face, he could just blame himself. He'd been the one to attack them. What had he expected them to do? Surrendering without fighting?

"Hey, Saberhorn…"

She did her best not to nickname him Pinocchio.

"Where are we going?"

"Fracture isn't here yet." He replied, looking all around. "So, we'll wait for him"

Good. She had some time left.

"Where will we wait for him?" Kat wondered.

"In one of Caminus' best places"

Who would have expected that pirates liked meditation? Night suppressed a chuckle as soon as she pictured Saberhorn and his crew in spiritual communication.

"Allow me to be afraid" Kat growled.

"You're welcome" The pirate replied.

"Well, it shouldn't be that bad" Night said, a tranquil tone.

At least, she hoped it wasn't.

Saberhorn granted them a cryptic smirk before heading for a black rocky building. Quite isolated from others.

Immediately, Night's self-confidence vanished. She exchanged with Kat a doubtful expression.

Had she jumped to conclusions?

"Trust me" Saberhorn said. "You'll like it"

He went to the door and knocked.

A loud voice spoke up from behind.

"Password?"

Night didn't hear Saberhorn's answer.

But a few moments later, the door opened up on a massive bot, much bigger than them. The latter was quite bulky, a suspicious expression on his face.

Night got the idea to grab Kat and running away from that creepy place as fast as possible.

She shouldn't have got more wary! Primus! She'd almost believed that Saberhorn was in 'good faith'.

"No way!" Kat cried out.

As far as she knew her, she could guess that Kat was picturing some catastrophic scenarios in her processor: he'd brought them in a horrible place to sell them, to torture them…

And Night wasn't far from that same imagination.

She was pushed ahead.

"Go there!" One of pirates spat. "Come in!"

Saberhorn waited for them, a mischievous smirk on his face. It was useless to resist.

Nearby, Kat kept struggling. Her speak going faster, Night stepped in the room.

They understood what it meant. They were so dead.

* * *

"Primus! It's awesome!"

She'd let out a cry of joy when she witnessed a waitress bringing her a high-grade cube.

At a table, Kat and Night enjoyed some nice music, much more paced and captivating than the previous one. In the Caminus' secret bar, the crew had been scattered around to either drink, dance or meet some people. Only Saberhorn remained not too far from them, ordering his third cube. As for Night, she enjoyed his. Kat covered her face with her servos, not understand what she was doing in such a place.

"If mama saw me there…"

"Relax!" Night chuckled. "Your mama has a bar, remember?"

"Yes, but this one is illegal!"

"Who would have expected that Caminus community held some hidden gems like this?"

Night laughed hard and drank her cube in one sip.

"Be careful…"

"It'll be alright!" Night said, wrapping her arms around Kat' shoulders, holding her close. "We'll stay together and everything will be alright"

"You're way too self-confident for your own sake"

Night grinned at her.

"And you aren't self-confident enough!"

"I have my reasons"

They caught sight of three femmes heading for them.

Night put her cube down. They looked friendly. They took a seat in front of them, greeting them with a welcoming smile.

"Are you a newbie here?" One of them questioned.

Night looked around.

Were they talking to them?

"Huh…"

"You aren't a Camien. It's definitely obvious" The second one stated.

"Well…We are from Cybertron" Kat innocently said.

"And is that hot male yours?"

Primus. 'I'm a femme for the last time!' Night wanted to shout.

They were obviously drunken. Night could smell it.

"No…Well…Night isn't…" Kat stated.

"No, indeed" Night replied, a charming smile. "I'm only a lonely pirate who stopped by Caminus to enjoy some good time"

"Oh"

She read Kat's mind.

What was she thinking?

She could play that game as well.

"And…did you trip a lot?" The third asked.

"Definitely! Though some time…it's quite difficult on that ship. I feel lonely…especially when thinking about my wife and my three children"

Their smiles vanished.

The three femmes simply stood up, like synchronized, and headed for another corner of the bar to find a new target.

Kat let out a sigh.

"Jealous?" Night asked.

"It's not that…You could have just said that you were a femme"

"It would have been less funny"

If Kat could, she would roll her optics.

They noticed Saberhorn walking to them, a cube at servo, before taking his seat near them.

"Are you enjoying it?"

"Definitely!"

"Sheesh"

Kat didn't waste time and simply left the table to sit down at a counter, far from them though Night got assured that she wouldn't leave her field of vision. Saberhorn noticed her reaction and just let out a bitter smirk.

"A pity she doesn't like me. I don't understand why"

"Maybe because you attacked us" Night sighed.

But apparently, it wasn't a valid reason to him.

"These three damsels seemingly liked you" Saberhorn sneered.

"Too bad I'm a femme"

"Nice makeup."

"Are you kidding? It's ugly!"

She'd forgot this as well.

"Not at all. You're pretty"

"Kat forced me"

"Oh. And haven't you taken the opportunity?"

"Mind your own business"

On the stage, they caught sight of a golden femme performing an erotic dance on a pole bar.

She noticed Kat looking away, a bit awkward by the situation. Yet both Night and Saberhorn didn't tear their optics off the dancer. The femme winked at them, before spreading her legs out, keeping the dance.

"Seriously, my mother will kill me" Night said.

"Oh. You don't know Fracture. I think he'd be pleased to be there"

"Maybe we can pay some cubes to him. He would spare us" Night offered.

"I like your idea"

Saberhorn was about to take another sip of his cube when suddenly, his attention was drawn to something.

Or rather, someone.

Night followed his gaze.

At first, she'd thought it would be her mother coming and immediately went still.

Not at all.

It was a pink and white femme that she didn't know. Definitely an Insecticon. Apparently a firefly.

She was at a table, drinking a cube, alone.

"Excuse me"

Saberhorn stood up and headed for her. Night watched him. He put his servo over the femme' shoulder, inviting her to look up back at him. Was she a friend?

From far, she didn't hear anything. The femme pushed him away, glaring back at him.

She saw Saberhorn's lips moving.

It seemed to calm the Insecticon femme down.

She let out a sigh before absentmindedly drinking her cube again.

Saberhorn nodded and went back to Night, a sheepish look. He didn't tear his optics off the femme.

"You know her?" Night questioned him.

"Yes. Her name is Glowstrike. She is…an old acquaintance of mine"

He'd spoke out the 'acquaintance' word with difficulties.

"You mean it's your girlfriend, right?"

"Not at all!" Saberhorn shouted back. "I swear, youth! Always there to imagine anything"

"Yet you would like to" Night sneered. "I really thought she was your ex"

"Mind your own business!"

He took another sip.

"What if you…just try to make things work with your bien-aimée?"

"Well…make a move" Night advised him.

"And you're the one giving me advices"

"Life is short, right?"

Saberhorn rolled his optics.

"Ha! You haven't said no!"

"Only if you take your own advice with Kat" The pirate sighed. "You know. Serenade is still a plan"

"Get scrapped!"

"Oh. I didn't expect you to be that shy"

Saberhorn stopped drinking and leaned down against his seat. Apparently, he already felt high-grade's effect.

Truth to be told, Night started to feel the same. She sat up, stammering to the door.

She needed some fresh air.

"Hey, Night! Are you alright?" She heard.

She turned around. Kat was standing up in front of her.

Night blinked.

She guessed that her friend was worried.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I don't feel very…"

She fell backwards.

Fortunately, someone caught her.

Kat held her close, preventing her from collapsing.

"I need to go outside"

"I'll go with you"

* * *

"Do you feel better?"

Night sat down against the wall, slowly regaining consciousness. Kat leaned over her, her servos on her shoulderplates.

"Yes…I think so"

"You definitely got me worried" The cyclops commented.

"Well…life is short, right?"

She took her head into her servos.

Helmache…Impressive.

"Haven't you drunk?"

"One of us must be reasonable"

"And it's usually you"

Night patted her shoulderplate, then stood up.

"Fortunately, you're there"

"Do you mean it? Or are you drunken?"

"…I mean it"

Even if she was drunken, she meant it.

Night leaned back against the wall, closing her optics to enjoy fresh air.

It's nice…it felt so good…

"Night?"

She looked up.

A green femme stood near them. She was quite tall, blue optics, a scared look on her face.

Night didn't immediately recognize her.

"Who-?"

"…What are you doing here?"

She was carrying two bags. She dropped them to rush over to Night, hugging her tightly, not even hiding how worry she was.

Night blinked. It struck her.

"Esmeral!"

"Night…Primus! Fracture is worried sick for you!"

Esmeral pulled apart to check her face, as if she was searching for some injuries.

"I know…but don't worry. He knows we're there. We are waiting for him"

"He has been so worried!"

After worry, anger came up.

"Do you realize how imprudent it was, running away alone?"

"I know…but please. Don't start shouting. I have a helmache."

"I speak normally. Have you drunk?"

Esmeral focused back to the building.

"It's pirates who brought us here" Kat said.

"Pirates?"

"Some Fracture's acquaintance"

The femme didn't look reassured.

"Okay…You two are coming with me. We'll wait at my place"

"Pinocchio might get worried if we're missing" Night reminded Kat.

"Pinocchio?"

"Night…I don't think they'd notice" Kat said.

If the captain was down, the crew would follow him.

Too bad. He'd something going with somebody.

"Hm…Okay" Night reluctantly said.

"In which state are you?" Esmeral let out a sigh.

She leaned over to pick up her bags.

They were about to leave the bar and take the road to the Temple when suddenly, they heard a shrieking scream behind.

Then a shot.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

That shot was still ringing into her audios.

Night hadn't even realized how close the shooter had been to them.

At first, she hadn't thought it would be real…She'd thought that it wasn't really happening. It felt like the scene was happening in a movie, on a screen.

But as soon as she heard a second shot, she was pulled backward, a servo grabbing her wrist.

It'd been Esmeral who'd got her pinned onto the ground. She'd done the same to Kat, holding both femmes close to protect them from any assault.

Night couldn't understand…

They'd just stepped out of a bar…

Was it some vendetta happening?

She'd thought that Caminus was a peaceful and pacifist community…that's what Esmeral said…That's what her mother had repeated to her, for having spent some time in…

But even there…

She looked back at the shooter.

It'd been a bulky, fat bot. Red optics…A green and golden armour…

A malevolent smirk on his face…

He pointed a laser-gun at them.

And shot again.

Night heard Kat who let out a surprised cry.

However, after a quick check-in, she realized that none of them three had been harmed.

The bot' gaze moved to their side.

That's right at this moment that Night noticed the presence of another femme who was crawling to the ground…

Another shot almost got her leg hit.

She screamed and immediately froze.

Night watched, not pulling apart from Esmeral. It was quite a slim femme. A white armour but with some shades of grey at some areas. Pale optics…incredibly pale optics…

Was she the target?

"Help me!" The femme screamed.

The shooter sharply moved, as if he was reloading his weapon.

"You think you can escape me, you scraplet?" The shooter growled.

Another shot.

The laser' light almost got her blinded since it passed dangerously close to her optics. Night was forced to cover her face, some lightning coming across her vision.

The femme crawled away more. He'd missed her.

"Xedgar, please! I didn't do anything to you!" The femme begged him.

"No" The shooter stated, calmly walking ahead for her. "You haven't done anything. And it's more than enough"

The femme was on her knees now. She'd her servos joined. She stared at her attacker with horror.

"Stop it!" Esmeral shouted, as she stood up.

Despite all, she kept Night and Kat behind her, stopping them from getting closer.

"Let this person go!"

"You mind your own business!" The stranger spat back.

He kept his weapon up, as a warning.

The green and golden bot grabbed his victim' helm to throw her onto the ground. She let out a yelp of pain. She tried to kick him back but it just encouraged him further.

"Please! Stop it!" She begged.

"Leave her be! Leave her be!" Esmeral screamed, as she grabbed the bot's arm to pull him away from the white femme.

The stranger sharply turned back to her. Before Night could react, he punched Esmeral right into the face. The green femme flied away, crashing on the ground a few meters away. She held her face, trembling while some drops of energon came out of her forehelm.

Night heard Kat shout Esmeral's name.

"No one…No one will ever miss you!" The golden and green bot spat at the white femme.

The latter begged him more.

Her pale optics met Night's.

She could read her despair, her terror…

"Please! Help me!"

It made Night stand up.

She ignored her fear of new shots.

Autobots wouldn't abandon her…

They never abandoned anybody…whatever they did to deserve it…

He was about to pull the trigger again.

Night charged, head first.

And using her shoulderplate, she hit him hard.

He shot in the sky.

The stranger clearly didn't expect it.

He collapsed on the ground, at the exact place where his target had been standing before.

Night looked up.

The femme had taken the opportunity to escape.

In an unknown direction.

The bot stood up.

He murderously glared back at Night.

Night stepped back.

She took a defensive stance but…thinking back about her combat against Saberhorn…she thought it was already lost.

Immediately, the golden and green bot rushed over to the laser-gun that'd been dropped. Esmeral got the same instinct and tried to tear it off his servos. Despite her injuries, she punched him right into the left cheek.

The bot replied with a hard kick in her face. Esmeral gasped in pain and collapsed. The bot put his pede on her back to make her stay down.

"Leave her alone!" Night shouted.

She realized that she was exactly in the same position as the white femme had been a few minutes earlier.

It was a horrific scene…

He was going to kill her…

He'd got a weapon…

"I lost a bounty because of you!"

"What?"

"I never lost any bounty!"

The bot leaned over to roughly put Esmeral up on her pedes. On her face marked with energon, Night realized that Esmeral was on the edge of fainting but she was still conscious. The bot immediately put his laser-gun on her temple.

"No! No! Leave her alone! Please!" Night begged now.

What have I done?

What have I just done?

"A bounty! Did you hear me? 5000 Shanix on her head!" The bot grunted while he got his weapon pressed more onto Esmeral's helm.

"Stop it! Stop it! She has nothing to do with this!"

The sight of that weapon on Esmeral's temple made her hysterical.

"She has nothing to do with this!"

"If I can't take that bounty's life, I'll take hers!"

"Please! Please! Just spare her! Spare her!"

She didn't care…

She just didn't care if she needed to beg, if she'd to ask for mercy…

She didn't care about her pride…Esmeral's life was at stake…

Everything had just backfired…

Night's legs trembled.

"Please! Don't do this!"

"You better repair your mistake, you bitch!"

Repairing her mistake…

The stranger held Esmeral close, never lowering his weapon.

"You'll find her!"

"What?"

"My target! You'll find her and you'll bring her back to my ship! Or I swear I'll get exterminated!"

Suddenly he shot in the sky again.

Night's vision went blurry.

"No…"

"You'll bring her to me! Else, she dies! I'll take her life instead!"

"Give…give me some delay! Give me some time! Please!"

How could she find her?

Esmeral's energon ran down her face.

"You have one hour" The stranger stated. "One hour"

One hour…

She wanted to scream, to call for help…

"You better hurry up"

He'd kill her…

She couldn't give into her urge to attack him…

She wasn't thinking straight any longer…

She turned around and transformed, driving as fast as possible on the road that the white femme had used.

She needed to calm down…

But she couldn't…

Esmeral was in danger…

* * *

Kat didn't care about the password.

She'd used a moment of inattention from the shooter to rush over in the bar, screaming like a fury.

Help…

She didn't have any choice…

She'd no else right now…

She went straight to Saberhorn. Still at the same place as before. He gave her a friendly smile.

"Aren't you with your princess?"

"Help me!"

Kat wasn't thinking straight either.

If she could, she would cry.

But her globe didn't allow her to.

She grabbed Saberhorn's shoulderplates, using all her strength.

"Wow, wow, what's going on?"

Her smile vanished.

Kat broke down.

Why…

Why was it happening to them?

She explained everything as much as she could…though emotion was still so strong. She spoke quickly, to the point Saberhorn had to make her repeat many times.

In the end, as soon as she'd explained everything, he simply nodded, just taking one last sip of his cube.

"…Good. If you promise me a good fight."

He nodded at three of his crewmates. He pulled two swords out and walked outside, accompanied by his colleagues. Kat followed them with difficulty. She was afraid of the scene yet to come…

If she could fight…

If she had been able to…

Instead, she'd to rely on them.

As soon as they were outside, the bot was already gone.

Like Esmeral…

Like Night…

Kat nearly burst out again.

"Do you have an idea of their whereabouts?" Saberhorn questioned her.

She tried to focus, thinking about it.

Thinking…

Trying to…

"…I heard a ship"

"It's a small place. A few of people stop here. We should find it easily"

And they ran again.

Kat transformed to follow them.

Hopefully it wasn't too late…

Hopefully they'd make it in time…

* * *

Saving Esmeral…

Finding that femme…

Finding that bounty…

Night tried to get her panic appeased…

She was trying not to think about time…

But…She didn't have any time.

Night looked around…

She couldn't have gone that far…

One hour…

_Else, she dies._

Saving Esmeral…

What choice did she have left?

How could she find her?

She could be anywhere…

In front of her, Caminus' mountains…

Close to mountains, there was sea…

She hadn't expected to find any sea at this place…

But more than anything…A ship.

A white ship.

She blinked. She was brought back in her memories, remembering about that white ship she'd caught sight of in space, during the pirates' attack.

It couldn't be the same one…

No. Impossible…

She'd imagined things…

This stranger…

She needed to find her.

"Primus!" She screamed hard, angry. "We didn't ask to be involved in your problems!"

There was a bounty on her head…

That bot was a bounty hunter…

These uncaring, emotionless individuals that killed people for money, without any remorse…

Just like assassins…

And she was his victim…

And Esmeral…may die while she had nothing to do with it…

Suddenly, she slowed down.

She realized what she was about to do…

That femme hadn't asked for it…she'd begged them to rescue her…

And that bounty hunter…asked Night to sell her out, in exchange of Esmeral's life…

Night hadn't thought of it…

That bounty hunter was a killer…He could take a life for another…

And she was quite hypocrite…

She tried to save Esmeral while she also should try to save this person…as she'd tried to do earlier…

Night transformed again.

One hour left…

She needed to act quick…

But how could she do? How could she save Esmeral?

She must make a choice.

But the femme was nowhere to be seen…

And Esmeral…her life was at stake as well…she couldn't abandon her…

She could try to contact Caminus' authorities…but would they make it in time?

She clenched her fists.

No…She mustn't get panicked…

But how could she do? Why wasn't she able to use her processor?

She heard a noise from far.

It came out from behind one of rocky houses.

Night slowly came closer. As if a voice told her to follow this noise…

She checked behind the house.

She stopped.

She was here.

She stood in front of her…

She cowered, in complete terror.

"Please…leave me…"

Her optics…

They were so pale…

She looked much older than Night…and yet, Night was the one who got her terrified.

She didn't have any choice.

"…He'll kill my friend" Night explained, her voice broken.

"I didn't do anything…please…Don't sell me out…he'll kill me…these monsters…these bounty hunters…they don't have any mercy…they…they just think about money…whatever their target is…"

She felt horrible…

That femme hadn't done anything to her…and she was right. Bounty hunters didn't care about who they'd kill.

They were monsters…and she wasn't better than them.

She just sentenced her to death…

But how could she convince her to follow her?

She would never accept…

"Please…"

She was begging again.

Her vision went blurry again.

What should she do?

Could she try to fight again?

Or should she make her conscience shut up and just delivering that femme to the bounty hunter in order to save Esmeral?


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35**

Only five minutes left…

As she drove closer and closer to the white ship, Night felt her spark beating to the point it'd almost tear her chassis through. More she went closer, more she felt like she would die before reaching it.

Five minutes…

Had she made the good choice?

Yes…She did what she'd had to do…

No…it was too risky…

But that situation…She'd always thought it only happened to others. She would never come to live it one day…

Condemning a person…or another.

What kind of choice was it? What kind of person would force that choice on others?

She kept driving.

She needed to speed up.

Five minutes…

From far, she noticed the bounty hunter's armour coming out of the white ship.

He still held Esmeral against him, his laser-gun on her temple.

She almost stopped.

The single idea of Esmeral losing her life…in only one instant…

She struggled hard to go to the end…she needed to control herself…

She must keep on…

She sped up again.

She now reached the white ship. She transformed, facing the bounty hunter. She looked down for a few seconds. They were above the sea. She almost fainted, but not due to fear of heights.

The bounty hunter's expression didn't change. He looked still as furious. If she moved to attack him, he'd shoot.

She only looked back at Esmeral.

She tried not to focus on the laser-gun on her temple…

"So?" The bounty hunter growled.

Night froze, remaining silent.

She was struck with fear…

His aggressive tone made it worse…

"Where is she?"

He yelled louder.

Night inhaled, trying not to give in the panic.

She ended up by answering.

"I…I don't know"

"What?"

"I…I don't know where she is. I…I didn't find her"

She hadn't managed to do it.

She hadn't been courageous enough to sell her out. Because that femme was right…Bounty hunters were bloodthirsty monsters who only killed for money.

Whatever she did to get a bounty on her head…selling her out to her future killer wasn't the most morale thing to do.

She'd nearly done it. Nearly.

And it was already too much.

But she almost regretted it while witnessing Esmeral in such a situation…

But she needed…She needed to hold on.

The bounty hunter growled, his servo going up for Esmeral's neck, holding her closer.

"I gave you a delay"

"Xedgar…Xedgar, is that right? I don't know where she is hiding!"

"You think I care? I lost a bounty because of you!"

The laser-gun's metal froze her again.

"…You choose a pitiful bounty over your friend?"

Yes…

She felt stupid…She condemned Esmeral…

She should have sold that femme out…

No…Don't think about it, she tried to repeat to herself.

"Though…" Xedgar added. "It doesn't surprise me really"

It left her completely astonished.

What was he talking about?

"Too bad for you." He said. "Your friend is going to die"

"No! Please, no!" Night shouted.

"Too late"

Something…

Something to gain some time…

Three minutes…

"My delay…My delay isn't over yet!" Night suddenly cried out.

Xedgar stared back at her, a bored expression.

There was a hint of pity in his optics.

"Unless she surrenders…you're too optimistic"

"Why? Why doing this?"

That's a simple question…enough to give her some time…

Only a bit of time…that's all she needed.

Yet it seemingly worked. Xedgar didn't pull the trigger.

She wanted to reassure Esmeral.

Everything will be alright.

"Why? You dare ask me why? But because I'm a bounty hunter, you pretty!"

She let him keep on.

"Taking bounties, that's all I do! It's my job…killing, torturing…any bounty hunter does that. I'm just in the continuity!"

Her own energon went icy to this.

"You wish to know how many bounties I killed? Around fifty during the last millenaries."

Fifty…

Fifty bots had died because of him…

"And still…Some bounty hunters did worse than me. They got a better career…While they didn't deserve it!"

"What do you mean?"

Fifty bots…It's already too much to her. And yet, some other bounty hunters had killed more bots than that guy…

He was a monster…and there were some others.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You chose the person to kill"

"No!"

Night's spark nearly exploded.

At this distance, she could see one of his digits on the trigger.

Had she failed?

Her optics went wet.

Esmeral's vision would never leave her memory…

A purple dot appeared on Xedgar's forehelm.

A dot…

"Let's negotiate"

Night turned around.

The pirates' canons were aimed at the bounty hunter.

Saberhorn had his swords out, ready to order his crewmates to fire.

Kat was among them.

She repressed a relieved sigh. The plan had worked out well…while driving back to the ship, she'd come across the captain in his beetle-mode.

Kat had acted well, trying to warn them…but she'd been afraid of being short of time.

Night witnessed Xedgar clenching his fists.

"Mind your own business!" The bounty hunter spat.

"Believe me, I would like to." Saberhorn retorted. "But if you shoot, we shoot."

Xedgar didn't waste time to recognize them.

"…Damned pirates…Insecticons as well. A fucking race of thieves…"

Xegdar didn't lower his weapon down though.

Saberhorn granted him a mischievous smirk back.

"I came here for a combat but…your ship looks so welcoming. I wonder what it contains."

"Get scrapped! You'll not shoot!"

"Really?"

Xedgar slightly moved back, not releasing Esmeral.

Night focused back on him. Was he…afraid?

"You think I care for her life?" Saberhorn questioned. "It's your ship that is interesting. I can still shoot you through the hostage"

"No!" Night screamed.

She hadn't expected it.

Xedgar went pale.

"You'll not do this"

"Yes, yes. It's so much easier to assault people that cannot defend themselves" Saberhorn pointed.

"Leave me alone!"

The Insecticon rolled his optics.

"I'm quite disappointed. I thought that bounty hunters weren't cowards and that you would resist a bit. But…we easily can see through people's true personality whenever their life is endangered. So, you better listen to me" Saberhorn declared.

Xedgar winced at this.

"You'll put your weapon down…or I'll get you exterminated. You'd be our hostage. I could easily offer you some options between a combat or death but…I doubt you'd want one or the other."

"Let me go!"

"I don't think so"

His crew didn't lower their weapons. The bounty hunter shivered. He'd lost his self-confidence. It felt like roles had been inversed.

Now it was his turn to be afraid.

Xedgar made a step aside.

Night held her breath.

Was he going to obey?

Another step. Aside.

"If…If I let her go, you'd leave me alive, right?"

"I'm not sure I want it anyway" Saberhorn sighed.

Xedgar nodded.

Another step. Aside.

He slowly released Esmeral…

Night bit her lip. He was listening…

Then at the last second, it struck her.

They were dangerously close to the edge.

And then, under her optics, he suddenly pushed Esmeral off the edge. The femme lost her balance…

And fell.

Night let out a shrieking scream.

No!

She never tore her optics off Esmeral…the femme slowly disappeared in the sea underneath them…

No!

No!

Xedgar's cannon was now close to her face.

She didn't think any longer.

She jumped aside.

She didn't care about height…

Laser shots were heard.

Night didn't pay attention to them either.

She took a long breath and jumped into the sea.

* * *

"Night!"

Kat lost her voice, reaching out to her orange armour while Night jumped into the precipice.

She'd thought that Xedgar had shot her…No! She'd willingly jumped to catch Esmeral…

Everything went dark around her.

Pirates had fired at the bounty hunter.

The scene went too fast for her. Xedgar jumped into the air to dodge any shot, while Saberhorn shouted at Kat to take cover. He lunged at his direction, swords at servos and using his wings to give him more speed.

Kat wanted to follow Night…

But shooting around stopped her from moving. She managed to kneel down, covering her face with her servos.

The bounty hunter rushed over to the ship to take refuge in.

Saberhorn didn't leave him any time.

One of his blades up, he nearly stabbed through his face.

Xedgar hurriedly kicked him back and tried to get to the ship again.

He didn't want to fight him…

He was running away.

Saberhorn kept chasing after him. He managed to grab his leg and pulled him far from the ship's entrance. His swords went above his head to finish Xedgar.

Xedgar dodged again, rolling aside.

He tried to stand up. Saberhorn hardly kicked him in the side to slow him down.

The bounty hunter screamed in pain. Kat witnessed as he used his arm to protect himself from the next blow. The pirate wasn't impressed and used his second sword, crossing his blades to get his chassis protected, as a form of shield.

Night…Kat thought back, her body shivering under fear.

She suddenly realized that the bounty hunter only used one arm.

In the other…his laser-gun.

What was he…

She got it.

"Watch out!" She screamed.

But her warning went to Saberhorn's audios at the exact moment where Xedgar had his laser-gun up.

He pointed at one of the crewmates who ran closer.

Then he pulled the trigger.

The pirate was close to Kat when the bounty hunter shot. The pirate was suddenly projected backwards and collapsed.

Kat couldn't suppress a horrified scream.

The pirate was dead, a laser right into the head.

Energon formed a pool around him.

And that attack was enough to distract Saberhorn. Shock evident on his face, he screamed his crewmate's name.

Xedgar then hit him back with his shoulderplate to disarm him. It worked. Then he pointed the laser-gun on the captain's spark.

Kat froze.

Saberhorn had just time to fly off as soon as Xedgar shot him.

Kat heard a moan of pain from the Insecticon. He collapsed on the ground. She realized that his leg had severely been injured. Saberhorn tried to press on the wound.

Xedgar stood up. Another crewmate tried to attack him from behind. Xedgar turned around and shot him through his chassis. The pirate fell as well.

The bounty hunter's optics met Kat's.

A devious smirk appeared on his face as he walked ahead for her.

She tried to stand up but Xegdar grabbed her arm to force her to follow him.

"Come with me, you pretty. I'll use you as my shield"

"No!"

Kat struggled. She noticed Saberhorn crawling to his sword. Kat tried to step back. She tried to aim at his optics with her claws. She was temporarily blinded by a punch into her globe. Everything span around.

As soon as she got her vision again, the bounty hunter's canon was right near her globe.

Please…no…

Above them, engine noises…

Why…

Xedgar's smile widened.

And before he could take her away, a fist appeared in her field of vision to punch his wrist hard.

He let out a gasp, dropping his laser-gun that landed only a few millimetres away from the edge.

A blade noise.

Kat caught her breath. She looked up.

Fracture stood between Kat and Xedgar.


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36**

As soon as she went back to the surface, she was temporarily blinded by darkness, preventing her from seeing what's going on a few meters away. Everything was so cloudy, murky around her…yet the only thing she felt had been icy water surrounding her as well as an intense pain in her back.

While jumping into water, she'd hit something…probably some rocks or anything else. When she felt fresh air on her face, she could catch sight of energon spreading out into the water, coming out from her back. She let out a moan in pain, her arms and legs trembling because of the cold and the pain.

She didn't hear shootings anymore. Only screaming. She looked up. She had no idea about what's going on above her.

Whatever…She'd to keep on…

Esmeral…

She looked all around, searching for her desperately.

She didn't see the green femme' armour…

Oh no…

Maybe she was still under water…

Her pain went stronger…she decided to take it upon herself and taking a long breath to forget about her wound in her back, she jumped into the water again.

Darkness again…

She could breath but it didn't reassure her more…she was completely lost. Even her optics prevented her from seeing distinctly her surroundings.

She went deeper…

Darker…and colder…

A small light caught her attention.

She turned around. She noticed a green femme floating a few meters away. Night swam over to her. Esmeral didn't move. Her optics were shut.

"Esmeral!"

She didn't react. Night felt fear tearing her spark out. This fear went stronger when she caught sight of energon coming out from her stomach.

She'd got hurt in her fall…

Please…She had to be fine, Night begged. Please…may she be only unconscious.

Night didn't waste any time and swam closer, before grabbing her by shoulderplates. She needed to get her out of here.

But her weight was far more superior to hers…Night used all her strengths. It didn't seem to work. Her back screamed out for pain but she tried not to pay any attention to it. Esmeral's wound was much more serious.

She tried again. She looked down and noticed how close to the ground they actually were. Night thought for a few seconds and decided to let herself drown to the ground. She pressed her both pedes on a rock.

She took a long breath and, with all her strength, she pushed herself up, still holding Esmeral against her.

It worked. She got ejected up to the surface, the green femme as well.

Fresh air clawed her face. She coughed deeply, having caught some water in her motor. She searched for a thing she could grab onto. But how could she take both she and Esmeral up back to the surface?

It would be much more complicated…

Suddenly, she heard an engine noise…she looked up. A plane was flying in the sky. Her optics narrowed, the flier heading straight for them, full speed.

She recognized these colours…

The plane landed onto the water, provoking some small waves as it came closer to them.

Night couldn't believe it.

"…Windblade?"

"Is everything alright?" The flier asked, still in her alt-mode.

Night searched for words, her voice shaking against her own will.

"Esmeral…She…she is unconscious…please…take her…"

"Okay. Put her on my right wing. I'll bring you two back up"

"Thanks"

Night obeyed and placed Esmeral on the wing with difficulties, before she went up on Windblade as well, preventing the green femme to fall down.

If Windblade was there…The other Autobots shall be there as well…

Her mother too…

Engine noise started up again as Windblade took off.

* * *

_Trust me_

Xedgar didn't have any time to recover from his fall that another kick hit his face hard. The green and golden bot let out a gasp of pain, stammering under shock. He massaged his jaw, looking up back at his assaulter.

His optics widened. Fracture walked up to him, fists clenched, blades out. So many emotions happened in his processor. Rage, worry, hatred…

The desire to kill.

Oh yes. They hadn't met for a long time now. But the sight of that poor excuse for a bounty hunter was still unbearable to him. Xegdar stepped back as the purple bot made sure that he remained between him and Kat. He looked for something…probably his weapon.

As if he'll wait…Fracture didn't leave him any time and just head-butted him again. Xegdar reacted and jumped aside. In the end, he jumped into the air and transformed in his alt-mode, driving away from him at full speed.

Oh no. You'll not make it, Fracture thought with anger.

He wouldn't escape. Fracture transformed as well and chased after him, driving far, far from the white ship. Xedgar's alt-mode sped up. Fracture didn't take time to imitate him. It wouldn't be enough.

Like old times…when it came to hunt a bounty down. Fracture could go to long distances until he caught them.

But this time, it wasn't a bounty.

It was an old 'competitor'. Well this word was a compliment…Drift had been a competitor but Xedgar…Xedgar didn't even manage to be as good as some other professional bounty hunters.

Three or fifty bounties in some millenaries…

He should have given up.

And that coward didn't even fight back…he just hid behind some Cybertronian shields…

Or his Minicons…when they had been still working for him.

Fracture transformed in his robot-mode. Xedgar kept driving away, almost slipping on the road in the process.

The purple bot grabbed the cannon out of his back and loaded it.

At this distance, it was definitely possible.

Fracture pointed his weapon at the bounty hunter.

He didn't care if he'd kill him or not.

Fracture should have killed him at their first meeting instead of just letting him go.

Now…

The purple bot shot.

The missile aimed for his target in a deafening whistle.

An explosion.

From far, the vehicle flied away before transforming again, in a cloud of smoke.

Fracture kept his cannon at servo and rushed over to join him.

Xedgar was on the ground, pitifully crawling.

Energon came out of his right arm and his left leg yet he hadn't joined the Allspark yet.

Fracture pulled his cannon back and in a rough move, he grabbed Xedgar's neck to lift him up, forcing him to look back.

"You…" Xedgar growled.

He spat some energon now. Fracture tightened his grip.

"Hi, Xedgar. You didn't expect to meet me again, right?"

The latter let out a gasp of pain. Fracture threw him off on the ground. He heavily fell again.

"I thought you were dead now. Millenaries passed and you haven't changed for one bit." The purple bot stated. "Always so dumb"

"Get scrapped!"

He received a hard kick in his side. His victim let out a scream at this. Fracture lowered down at his level, not even hiding any sadistic thought that invaded his processor right now.

"When will you understand? Give up. That job isn't made for you. You're too incompetent, too cowardly! You're just a shame to the profession"

"You dare tell me this? You should have died as well! If there is any justice, Primus should have called you back to the Allspark"

Fracture simply shrugged.

"After all this time in that crappy world…you should have known that there is no justice in this world. Too bad. I wouldn't have been forced to see your face again"

Xedgar slightly dried his mouth off.

"What is your score now?" Fracture wondered. "Five bounties? Ten bounties? And you dare call yourself a bounty hunter?"

"You talk too much! You haven't improved your scores either!"

"Yes. But I stopped."

A smile appeared on his face.

"You stopped. You? And you think I'll buy it?"

He let out a devilish laugh.

"You always repeated that you wanted to become the famous Lockdown' heir. It's always about a bounty! And you give up?"

Fracture let out a chill at Lockdown's mention.

Memories of the most famous bounty hunter back at the scrapyard…

He hid his emotions with a devious smirk.

"If you believe that Lockdown was an example to follow…if I've barely any respect toward you, it'd just vanished right now"

"Don't tell me you've changed!" Xedgar growled.

"I think so"

Xedgar tried to sit up but Fracture put him back to the ground with an uppercut.

"People like us never change" Xedgar winced under pain.

"I'm not interested by the monster I was any longer" Fracture stated.

"You're still a monster…Deep down you know it. You cannot stop hunting…you still adore that job. You still love glory"

Fracture didn't react.

"You cannot deny it" Xedgar kept on. "You still have that thirst for energon. You still run after Shanix…else you wouldn't attack me. Since I'm after a bounty…you came for this right?"

At the 'bounty' word, Fracture slightly twitched. He stood up again.

"I have a life beside you, Xedgar. I have other priorities now"

"Of course. Now you'll make me believe you settled up? You threw your gadgets away to live like a normal Cybertronian?"

He paused.

"The next step…are you planning to become an Autobot?"

Fracture's pede collided with his face again. Xedgar screamed, holding his head. He was bleeding more.

"Don't compare me to them. I stay and I'll always stay a Decepticon"

"And that's why you team up with them?"

How did he know?

That bastard spied on him now?

"You know. I advised you to give up" Fracture stated. "But in the end, I changed my mind. Your job will bring you more misery than any glory. And…I'll not be against seeing you suffer from misery"

He didn't want to waste his time. Not with that dumbass. He wasn't worthy of his time. He thought he was strong and he was beaten in five seconds without any Cybertronian shield.

He was pathetic…killing him would help the society…

He turned around.

He must ensure that Night was safe.

Windblade had probably picked her up.

Watching her jump into the sea…without Windblade, Fracture would have followed her.

But these words…just these words…

_Trust me_

He'd never expected that she would say these words to him one day.

That she would use them to get him reassured.

"This femme" Xedgar said. "That femme…It's your daughter, right?"

Fracture didn't answer.

"I guessed it. You share the same armour-type…I wonder who had been the stupid one who'd decided to create a sparkling with you…you don't even deserve it…"

He paused.

"You claim you've changed…but past never dies. A monster like you…You deserve to have your procreating functions removed."

It didn't hurt him.

He felt nothing to these insults. He was used to it.

Xedgar was contaminated by the various glitches, after all. Incompetence and stupidity.

He didn't care about being criticized…especially not by him.

"By the way" Xedgar questioned. "Where are they?"

He turned around.

"Your two tools? Last time we've met…They left me to join you right?"

Fracture froze.

"Do not dare mention them" He warned him, his tone low and cold.

He'd been the one who'd abandoned them.

"And why so?" Xedgar sneered. "I was their old Deployeur once too"

"You have no right to talk about them"

Leave…don't listen to him…go to check on Night…

"Was that the same? You abandoned them because they were too incompetent?"

Don't you dare…

"Or maybe they are dead?"

Fracture clenched his fists.

Don't…show any emotion. Xedgar didn't deserve it.

"Haha! It doesn't surprise me the slightest! The number of times I lost bounties because of them. And these beasts are supposedly useful. Definitely not! They were just dead weights! I should have got rid of them before you came to steal them away from me"

He chuckled, energon running out of his mouth.

"How did they die, by the way? Did they explode? Haha! I just picture the scene! I'm sure that Airazor, as coward as he was, had probably whined during his last moments. It was probably nice to watc—"

His cannon' stick right into the jaw stopped him from finishing his sentence.

Many dentas flied off. Under the violence, Xedgar lost his balance.

Fracture was now on him. He got him immobilized on the ground then Fracture pulled his Taser out. He used it on his head, on his neck, on his chassis…On any area of the body that could mark him. Discharge after discharge, Xedgar's screams went stronger.

He was going to beg…

He could insult Fracture if he wanted. He didn't care.

But now…

New discharge. Xedgar whined.

"Come on, go on" Fracture whispered.

Electricity blackened his armour, cloud coming out from his chassis.

"Laugh"

No more load. Too bad. Fracture threw the Taser on the ground and pulled his blades out, stabbing his shoulderplate with.

"Laugh"

Punch.

"Laugh"

Uppercut. Then he stabbed him through the other shoulderplate. Then he put the blade right into the already opened wound.

Xedgar's screams were deafening.

Fracture grabbed his face and crashed it onto the ground, face down.

For Divebomb.

He pulled him up and crashed his face again.

For Airazor.

He would get him disfigured.

"Stop!" His victim begged.

Now screams were drown into energon. It was a real haemorrhage.

"Please!"

Disgusting.

Coward.

He dared speak about what he didn't know.

He'd kill him…He should have done it a long time ago…

"Fracture!"

Fracture's fist was covered of energon.

But it wasn't Xedgar's voice.

It'd been Windblade's voice.

Xedgar was no more in good shape.

He turned around.

The flier was present.

An unconscious Esmeral in her arms.

Night by her side…

"Mama…" Night said.

Fracture bit his lip.

He glanced back at Xedgar.

The latter was still breathing…He was still alive.

He wanted to finish him…Oh yeah. He definitely wanted to finish him.

Fracture stood and, after one last punch, he left him on the ground.


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37**

"…We shall lead her to reparation"

Windblade had already heard about Caminus. She already knew this spiritual community, even before she met Esmeral, the old mate of Drift's comrade. During her young years, even before joining Autobots and Bumblebee's team on Earth, she'd been exploring various galaxies to escape from war. She'd looked for a goal that would make her useful to Cybertron and its inhabitants…as well as the entire universe…

…Until she'd met Primus Himself.

She'd come across Caminus many times. Its inhabitants were very decent, very serene though she'd never understood the Way of Flame religion. The existence of Primus as their Creator was a certainty…but they worshipped Solus Prime as a Goddess and they believed in reincarnation instead of the collective thought in the Allspark.

So, as soon as they went to Esmeral's Temple to treat the priestess' injuries as well as Night's on her back, Windblade had immediately felt oppressed due to all these Pads, these texts on Solus, these theories on holograms collected around and displayed on these walls, all around them, never leaving them…

Even if she had Night' and Esmeral' safety in mind, she just wanted to find an excuse to leave that place as it made her very awkward. A guilty feeling invaded her spark.

A feeling…as if she was betraying the One who'd made her the person she was now.

As if being in a Solus Prime' Temple was an insult to the Creator.

They were in Esmeral's room, the latter lying down on the berth while Windblade treated her injuries on the forehelm that'd happened during her fall. There. Even above her berth, a picture of Solus Prime' worshippers. She tried not to look at it.

Night had been on a chair, putting some ice block on her back to treat her bruises. Kat was close to her, holding her servo.

"It'll not be useful" Fracture growled. "Her injuries aren't as serious as they look. They wouldn't accept us for this, unlike pirates"

The latter was up, at the opposite of Night. The purple bot kept a dark expression. Windblade thought back about the scene they'd witnessed. His fight with Xedgar…it'd been violent. Extremely violent. If she hadn't stopped him, Fracture would have killed him. She was sure of it. She repeated to herself that Xedgar had harmed his daughter, that the ex-bounty hunter's reaction had been justified…

But at the same time…She couldn't help but think that Fracture remained a Decepticon…that he still acted out of instinct…

He could take a life at any time.

When Night' optics met Fracture's, she immediately looked away. Windblade bit her lip. It'd been expected as well.

They haven't finished yet, even after that Night had been put to safety.

But it wasn't Windblade's business. Night wasn't her daughter, after all.

"About pirates" Windblade stated. "We shall arrest them"

"You'll not do such a thing" Fracture cut her in.

"And what for? They are criminals!"

The purple bot's voice was hard as stone.

"We aren't on Earth. You aren't the ones who are charged to arrest them. They'll pay for this later"

"Fracture…" Windblade began, on a warning tone.

He was a Decepticon…

He didn't have anything to say.

"No! I have to settle scores with Saberhorn, anyway! As soon as he'll recover from the wound he'd taken because of that bastard!"

He moved, ready to leave the room. Windblade understood that he'd been burning up inside, but he tried to contain himself. At least, in front of Esmeral.

"Fracture…" The latter said, a weak tone.

"If you want to arrest Saberhorn" Fracture growled. "Come on. Arrest him! Arrest Kat as well. After all, she hadn't committed anything wrong beside dumbly following Night"

The cyclops got startled at this, tightening her hold on Night's servo. She could read her fear despite her lack of facial expression.

Then it got the flier stopped.

Yes…Kat was a Decepticon.

But she remained a child…she hadn't done anything wrong. She'd been a victim, just like Night.

The idea of putting her into a stasis pod made her ill at ease.

"And by the way" Fracture completed, a harsh tone. "You can arrest the other scraplet who tried to kill us all! Ha, I forgot. He is in hospital. You wanted to keep him alive!"

He spat these words, a disdainful look.

Night cowered under his tone. However, Windblade didn't regret her decision at the slightest.

He'd needed some health care…it'd had been her Autobot duty to spare her enemies. They killed them only whenever it was necessary.

It'd been Optimus who repeated that their way of thinking was the thing that got them differentiated from Decepticons.

But…they would arrest him afterward.

If the pirate captain didn't kill him before…If Fracture didn't kill him before…

She decided not to comment anything. As Fracture left to get isolated in another room, Windblade leaned over Esmeral, trying to focus more on her injuries rather than on the Decepticon's insults.

* * *

Her speak nearly stopped as soon as Night stepped in the room.

In the room that looked like a lounge in the Way of Flame Temple, she found him, his back facing her, watching Caminus' mountains through the window. He played with some item in his servos.

Night recognized two pendants.

The Way of Flame pendant…given by Esmeral.

And the 'good luck' cat…that Night herself had given to him.

Her mother didn't order her to close the door yet she did it anyway.

Even if the others would still hear.

She hated these kinds of confrontation. She hated them. But she wouldn't escape it this time.

She was afraid of these moments particularly. Whatever her explanations were.

He slowly turned around to face her.

He'd already put his pendants back into his chassis.

Silence fell down. Some minutes passed.

Pressure was too important on Night. As her mother didn't say anything, Night decided to speak first.

Maybe would it be better?

"…I…I know what you're going to say!"

"Did I authorize you to speak?"

Night went mute again. He slowly walked for her.

"On which planet were you living to think that it was a good idea to leave like this?"

His voice went louder.

Night looked down, not wanting to face his stare.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!"

Now he was yelling. Night reluctantly obeyed.

"YOU BELIEVE YOU ARE SMART? YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT I WAS WORRIED ENOUGH FOR YOUR SAKE? YOU NEEDED TO ADD MORE?"

"I wanted to—"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

He was a few meters away from her now.

"What did you expect when you made that decision? Did you think that running away would be without any danger? Did you believe that you were well-equipped and strong enough to leave? I thought crisis and childish things time was over! But apparently, you're still that stupid! You're still that unconscious!"

She wanted…

She'd wanted to find some answers.

"Not only you endangered yourself! But furthermore, you got Kat endangered as well! Your friend? All for what? For teenagers wishes? You wanted to gain a ship? You wanted some freedom? You wanted to leave?"

"No…none of this…"

She knew…

She knew that she'd got Kat endangered…numerous times…

And she felt bad enough like this…He didn't need to add more to the fire.

"I just thought—"

"THINKING WHAT? THAT YOU KNOW EVERYTHING? THAT YOU ARE ARMED? BECAUSE YOU CAUGHT SIGHT OF CYBERTRON, NOW YOU ARE ALREADY PREPARED? YOU THINK YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE? YOU THINK YOU ARE AN ADULT? YOU ARE NONE OF THESE! YOU ARE JUST A CHILD! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE QUARTER OF WHAT YOU SHOULD KNOW!"

He covered his face. At this distance, she noticed that his arms were shaking.

Out of anger…or out of more intense emotions?

He slowly walked away. It got Night a bit relieved though only temporarily.

"Give me…Just give me a good reason!"

"I—"

"Earth isn't enough for you any longer? Is Cybertron better? You were free, you wanted to let go? You wanted to take Kat along with you? Or you just wanted to piss me off?"

"I ONLY WANTED TO FIND MY MOTHER!"

At her outburst, Fracture froze.

Night hadn't realized how loud she'd yelled back.

But the idea that her mother thought she was childish, idiot and that she'd just wanted to go to Crystal Cities out of a trip desire made her mad.

He didn't even let her explain! His judgement was already made! He didn't even know about her reasons.

"Yes, I left! Yes, I wanted to go to Crystal Cities! Yes I took Kat along and I regret it deeply! At first, I wanted to go there alone! But I had a clue to find my mother! Htab!"

"Htab?"

Fracture clenched his fists. Night kept on.

"She lives in Crystal Cities! That's why I wanted to go there! To join her!"

"You still trust these messages? Wasn't the trap of the last time enough? Steeljaw got you manipulated! He just ambushed you! And you dare believe him? You dare go on? Primus! Open your optics!"

Night growled back now. Now she was as angry as he was!

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! WHAT IF THAT'S TRUE? I MUST ACT LIKE IF NOTHING HAPPENED? MAYBE I HAVE A CHANCE TO FIND HER!"

He walked closer to her again.

"It's only lies!"

"You don't know anything! Maybe it's true?"

"Even so, you don't have to run away like this without my authorization!"

"But if I asked you authorization, you would have refused!"

"YES! I WOULD HAVE REFUSED!"

He took a breath. It got Night more enraged.

"And you are surprised now? Maybe I want to find my natural parents! My natural mother!"

"Night…"

"You should have told me the truth earlier! Maybe if I'd learned it sooner, I wouldn't have tried to find them! It's too late now!"

She wanted to hurt him.

His answer was immediate.

"But I don't want you to find them again!"

"Why? What are you hiding?"

"BECAUSE THEY ABANDONED YOU!"

Under the violence of his words, Night stepped back.

"THEY ABANDONED YOU! THEY THROW YOU INTO A TRASHBIN LIKE SOME USELESS RUSTY PIECE! THEY DIDN'T CARE ABOUT YOU ELSE THEY WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS! I AM YOUR MOTHER! I AM THE ONE WHO RAISED YOU UP! I AM THE ONE WHO LOVES YOU! AM I NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU OR WHAT? YOU WANT TO FIND THESE BASTARDS WHO JUST GOT RID OF YOU?"

Her vision went blurry. She struggled hard inside. No…She wouldn't break down…

Not in front of her mother…

_They didn't care about you_

Unfortunately, despite all her efforts…She felt some tears running down her cheeks.

Nightingale had been right…Child abandonment was extremely frequent on Cybertron…

The only thing she looked for…the only thing she wanted…she…

Why?

She couldn't endure it any longer and just rushed out of the room. She passed by Kat who called her back. but she didn't hear her. She didn't listen to her.

Her mother wasn't following her.

Good.

She wanted to be alone.

She took refuge in her room and slammed the door hard behind her.

Then she sobbed hard.

* * *

Nightfall had darkened the sky now.

On the Way of Flame Temple's stairs, Fracture watched Caminus' mountains.

He couldn't recharge now…

Too many thoughts, emotions just crushed his processor…

He didn't see the end of it…

He just didn't know where he'd committed a mistake.

What had been his mistake?

Not telling the truth to her? Definitely.

But how could he have explained that to a child…without hurting her?

But she'd grown up.

And even now, that information was still hard to swallow.

"You shall recharge" Esmeral's voice rose up behind him.

He turned around. She looked like in a better shape now. Her bruises were still apparent though…but she could walk now.

Earlier, she'd been unable to walk without fainting.

Esmeral sat down near his side, on stairs.

"It's beautiful, huh?"

"Yeah…"

It was Caminus…

But he'd already come here…

For one moment, he hesitated. Then he declared.

"Sorry…For the troubles that Night'd caused to you…"

It was the least he could do.

Parents were always responsible.

But Esmeral didn't seem angry or upset. She still showed a calm and peaceful expression.

"It's okay. It was out of your control, Fracture"

"I didn't want her to find them" He justified.

Esmeral turned back to him.

"I didn't want these strangers to take her away from me"

"I understand, Fracture"

She paused.

"But it's a very important step for adopted children. They want to discover who they are, where they are from…especially more at her age. She needs some answers. She didn't do it the best way…but she is still young. She doesn't have your experience"

He knew it.

But the fact that she had such a desire hurt him…

She wanted to find these strangers.

"We'll go back to Earth" He whispered, a low tone.

"Whatever you wish, Fracture"

He felt a lump into his throat.

"Since the day she knew that she'd been adopted, everything is going bad…I've the feeling that she is leaving me…That one day, I'll lose her"

He needed…He needed to feel reassured.

"…Am I selfish? You think? Because I stop her from finding them?"

Esmeral's answer happened in no time.

"…No. I think your reaction is understandable. I don't think you're selfish. You are a parent. You don't want it to be taken away from you"

He nodded, not answering.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. Whatever you decide to do afterward…You'll always be her father. Or…her mother. Even without any spark bond…it doesn't matter. Only love matters"

She kept this warm and tender smile on her face.

She never showed any anger to him…

Yes.

Fracture had tried to convince himself.

Love mattered…and it'll never been taken away from him.

"…Esmeral?"

"Yes?"

"Can you stay with me?"

Her smile widened.

"Of course"

"Do your wounds hurt you?"

"Hm. Yes. Still a bit."

"I see"

He stood up to go and take the emergency kit. As he went back and sat down near her again, he came closer to her. Esmeral got startled, a bit surprised. His gesture had taken her aback. But as soon as he pressed some cotton on her face, to treat the injury, she got relaxed.

"Thanks"

"Thanks to you"


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38**

Father John didn't dislike Crown City.

He actually enjoyed this town. It was full of memories that were dear and close to his heart. It'd been at Crown City where he'd been spending his first holidays as a child. It'd been in Crown City where he'd met his closest friends.

It'd been in Crown City where he'd decided to enter priesthood.

Father John didn't dislike this town. But after numerous pilgrimages in Japan, especially around the Mount Fuji, that he visited and explored before meditating here, as it'd become his small haven of peace, he'd realized that he felt way more connected to this place rather than to Crown City, in United States. Every time he took the plane to return to his country, he felt like some disorientation. Some void in his heart…

A purer air. Stones, rocks under his feet. The scenery's beauty that he rediscovered through his four other senses since they'd been compensating the fifth one that he'd lost.

Nothing could take it away from him.

He waited for cars to stop before he walked ahead. He headed back to his apartment, as he did every Sunday after the mass. The good thing was that his apartment wasn't far from the Church. He preferred walking rather than using transports. He enjoyed these moments of peace, of loneliness. He could remain alone with himself, with his thoughts.

But as soon as he passed by the corner to go to his building, he soon realized that something was standing up in his way.

He used his white cane to dodge the obstacle.

His white cane was roughly grabbed away.

As soon as he lost it, he felt ill at ease. Stripped.

He blindly searched for it. He felt that the obstacle stepped back.

"…Give it back, please"

A laugh answered.

"You want your cane?" The voice asked. "Give your money to us or we'll break it"

Father John felt a lump into his throat.

He chose not to insist. He didn't want to get into more trouble…he cautiously searched through his pocket to pull his wallet out.

Some jingle on the ground. He'd accidentally dropped his keys.

He didn't want where they'd fallen.

"I know you!" The same voice spat. "You're the priest working at that Church, right?"

"…Yes"

He laughed again.

"Haha, amazing! What are you going to do so? Will you tell me that my soul needs to be saved? That everyone deserves a chance at Heaven? You're really naïve, dude! Just like all priests…"

He paused.

"Well…beside priests who are as rotten as thieves…even worse"

Father John let out a chill.

Twice…It'd been the second aggression that he went through.

The second time he was assaulted…and this time, he was even more diminished.

The first time had happened…before he lost his sight.

His hand trembled as he gave the wallet to his aggressor.

"Give my cane back…please…"

His heart beat faster.

The wallet was roughly grabbed away.

Then…A deaf noise by his side.

"You want it? Pick it up"

His cane…

Father John was about to lower down to take it back when suddenly, a voice rose up.

"YOU will pick it up"

Father John froze.

This voice…was more than familiar to him.

A feminine voice.

"What? What are you going to do? Are you a cop, old woman?"

Then the aggressor's tone changed.

Father John guessed he paled. He sounded…scared.

"You're sick…"

"Pick it up"

"Okay, okay! PUT YOUR WEAPON DOWN PLEASE!"

"PICK IT UP!"

The even same sentence…

_Pick it up._

However, the first time, it'd been about books…not about a cane.

Before, he'd wanted to become a writer…before he'd chosen to become a priest.

A few minutes afterward, he got his cane back.

A click could be heard.

Handcuffs.

Then, the sentence followed.

"You're under arrestation"

Father John wouldn't have believed it.

Here…In Crown city?

How could she be there…? The last time they'd talked, she'd been heading for Iraq, in mission.

After all these years…

"…Mary?"

Her tone hinted that she'd turned back to him.

"…John."

* * *

"I never expected that I would meet you again"

They'd been at a café's table. Father John put his cup of tea down. But not once he heard the ringing of Mary's glass on the table. She hadn't touched hers.

She'd paid the tea to make him feel better after his assault.

"After all this time…you save my life. Just like during our first encounter."

He tried to joke.

"You shall give your number to me if I need to call for your help"

She didn't answer.

Silence fell down again.

Father John displayed a tender smile at her.

"Tell me…your story"

"You already know it"

"Army…Have you accomplished some interesting missions?"

He read a shrug.

"…It depends"

He felt like he was talking to a brick wall. He talked…and she listened. Or maybe she didn't even listen. He guessed that she wasn't looking back at him completely.

As if she…avoided him…

Ten years…

Ten years had passed…and he felt like they'd just seen each other the day before.

"…You're a priest…"

"I know. It's quite surprising"

"You've always been a firm believer…but I would have never expected that you'd enter in priesthood."

Indeed…

But after his illness…many people had just stopped talking to him. Some of his family members…and some friends he'd known for many years…he'd lost touch with them.

And she'd left as well.

At first, he hadn't taken it well. After Mary's departure, he'd felt like his entire world had collapsed. He couldn't rely on anyone anymore. This illness had taken away people he'd loved and that should have loved him back.

His days were numbered…and he would die alone.

Religion had been his last comfort.

And he'd found in religion a powerful comfort, something that no one could have given him. Even not Mary who yet had been by his side during twenty years. Mary that he'd have married if he'd been rich at this time.

But fate had decided otherwise.

And he'd survived. He was blind yet he was alive. And now…He understood why some people had stopped talking to him.

It'd been a form of protection. They wouldn't watch him die. They wouldn't watch as he would be disabled for the rest of his life.

"You haven't changed" She absentmindedly stated.

Had her appearance changed?

In any case, she'd kept her professional sharp tone.

"Thanks…for saving me" He repeated.

"You shouldn't thank me. He was a coward"

"You never liked injustice"

"And yet you visit these kinds of individuals in prison?"

"I visited prison, hospital, centers…I wanted to bring some comfort to people."

As himself had needed comfort during his worse times.

"You have always been too kind"

Her tone had softened up.

He remembered her words.

The thing she'd been attracted to…had been his compassion, his tenderness, his understanding of others…

It'd been Mary's words during their first date.

Despite what'd happened…despite their differences…

Since their separation…It was like a void that he'd felt for ten years had been fulfilled right now. Something that'd been broken and that was just repaired, even if he hadn't been aware of it…

He was happy. He was happy to see her again.

He'd never expected to meet her again…

But today, it was different…he loved her…but in a different way.

"Are you living there?" Father John asked.

"No. I'm in mission. Temporarily. Then I'll return to Iraq."

"It must be very interesting. I'm sure you explored many places."

He paused.

"Have you ever visited the Mount Fuji? It's beautiful"

"I'm sure of it. But I never got the chance to"

She moved.

He guessed that she checked at her watch.

"I must go. I'll not use more of your time"

She sounded…regretful.

"Since you are around" He immediately offered her. "We could meet again one evening. We could take a drink. You'll tell me everything"

"I'm not sure it's a good idea"

"Mary…"

I don't hold it against you any longer, he thought.

Why should he? If he resented her, it wouldn't make him happy. But whatever he would say, whatever words he would use…It wouldn't appease Mary.

This sad expression…guilt that never left her…

He saw it…He was blind but he could see it…

She stood up. She was about to leave.

Then he heard that she stopped.

"Why wouldn't you take a dog? Instead of using a cane…it would be much more reliable. And it would defend you"

"Oh? I never thought about it. Well, I always wanted a pet but…is it a good idea now?"

"It is an idea. There are dogs for blind people."

"I don't know if I'd be able to take care of it"

"You take care of criminals. A dog shouldn't be a problem to you"

Then, she stepped away.

Father John kept his still warm cup of tea close.

A dog…

Would she help him to choose it? With him?

He shook his head.

Definitely not.

* * *

"…How do you feel?"

Sun rose on Caminus. Night had been awakened long before sunrise. In the kitchen, the orange femme was drinking her energon when Kat joined her up. The cyclops sat near her. Her body language expressed some concern for her friend.

Night didn't feel strong enough to pretend that everything was alright.

"…Not good"

"I understand"

Kat grabbed her own cube. She shyly asked.

"…Have you talked to him again?"

"…When he is angry, it's pointless to try to talk."

He was able to ignore her during many days.

She knew him enough to expect such an eventuality.

"I'm sure he said that out of anger"

"My parents abandoned me in a trashcan. I doubt it was just anger"

She covered her face.

She thought back about Htab's expression…

The mother she was looking for…

The mother whom she'd tried to go to Crystal Cities for…

And she'd just abandoned her in a trashcan.

Whatever her reasons were…

"If they loved me, they would have never done that"

"Maybe they had big problems"

"And I was part of it apparently"

"Night…"

The best way to get a problem resolved was getting rid of it. Kat came closer to her.

Night simply gave her an exhausted stare before she looked down while Kat's servo took hers, intertwining their digits.

Night barely reacted, only tightening her hold on Kat's servo.

"It's not your fault"

"I never said it was my fault…I just…think it's disgusting…and it's painful, knowing I wasn't a wanted child…"

She'd been a mistake.

Or worse.

"Maybe Mama is right" Night sighed. "I should stop trying. I should just go back to Earth"

"You have a family, Night. What if they are adoptive or natural? You have a family. You have Fracture…you have the scrapyard…"

The following words gave her some warmth in her spark.

"…And I'm here as well"

Night hugged her back.

"I know"

Night decided to change subject. After all…better not keeping on and stressing her more.

"…I'm writing a novel" Kat declared.

She turned back to her. She didn't expect it. Night gave her an interested smile.

"Really, sweetheart?"

"Really"

"And…What is it about?"

"I haven't finished it yet" Kat said. "I just started it…I'll tell you when I'll write more…"

"Oh. An can't I have some teaser about it?"

Kat looked away.

She seemed…awkward.

"You would think it's funny"

"I promise I won't"

Suddenly, they were interrupted by some knocks at the door.

Kat and Night exchanged a look, before they stood up to open.

A white femme stood in front of the door. Night didn't immediately recognize her until she caught sight of her pale optics.

She twitched.

"…I recognize you" Night stated.

Xedgar's victim…

The femme gave her an exhausted smile.

"One of neighbours told me where you lived"

She stepped for them, gratefulness obvious in her optics. The next instant, she bowed.

"You two…I wanted to thank you. For your help. You haven't sold me out to Xedgar. You saved me"

They were slightly surprised. They hadn't expected that this person would thank them.

"…You're welcome" Kat answered.

"There was a bounty on my head. Not everyone would have stood between me and that monster. If not for you, I'd be dead."

She had the Autobot blue colour, despite her pale optics.

But it wasn't a question she would like to ask. It would be rude, asking her about which faction she belonged to.

The femme didn't cease to smile. She was definitely older than them.

"Glad we helped you. And…whatever you did, you didn't deserve to be killed by that bounty hunter for money."

They were assassins, after all.

"Allow me to show you my gratefulness…What's your names, by the way?"

Night and Kat introduced themselves.

"Night"

"Kat"

Night noticed that the femme's attention was much more focused on her. She glanced as Kat tensed up, showing nothing else. The white femme nodded then went to get her own chassis opened.

She pulled out two keys. Transparents, blue keys.

Night and Kat stared at them, not saying anything.

"Your gift. I was on Caminus for a short time. I have a residence in Crystal cities" The femme said. "If you ever came there and you do need a place where you could recharge, don't hesitate. It'd be my way to thank you"

"Huh…It's nice but…"

Crystal Cities…a residence…

"…You are not from there, right?" The femme asked.

"No. We live somewhere else"

It couldn't happen at a worse time. If she'd thanked them a few days earlier…they would have accepted without any hesitation.

But now…They'll respectively return to Cybertron and Earth. Night would follow her adoptive mother…

And she would stop looking for people who weren't worth it. Her mother would forbid her anyway.

So why going to Crystal Cities? Even if the 'residence' word lit her optics up for some seconds. Kat repeated that people who were rich enough could be able to buy beautiful residences.

If that femme owned one, she was part of rich people.

What an irony…

"…We'll leave soon" Night said.

The femme looked a bit disappointed. Nevertheless, she still took Night's servo to drop keys in.

"Keep them anyway. In case you would wish to spend some vacations…"

"Vacations…In Crystal cities…"

"Have you ever visited them?"

They shook their helm.

"You definitely should"

Indeed…they were sure that the place was a paradise.

But if they'd go there one day…it wouldn't be before a very long time.

The femme bowed then turned around to leave. She gave them a single glance above her shoulderplate before she walked away. But at the moment she was about to vanish, Night called her.

She knew their names.

"Miss…What's your name?" Night asked.

"Bathoria"


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39**

"Don't be shy"

Kat went still. She hadn't expected that Esmeral would talk to her. The Cyclops stood behind the door, discreetly watching as the Way of Flame Temple' owner performed her tasks, trying not to get noticed. She didn't understand why she acted like this. But maybe because Kat had always been interested in the Way of Flame religion. Solus' worshippers. She thought that answering these questions would be useful for her exams, showing her knowledge about the history through many galaxies. After all, the Great Library would use this knowledge to help lost bots who looked for a question. However, she was actually too shy to ask directly to the green femme. She'd thought back of all these times where she'd spoken her wish out loud to become librarian in the Great Library. At her mother, at the ship' captain that'd led them to the Crystal Cities before getting captured by pirates…A Decepticon, a Cyclops at the head of the Great Library where Optimus had worked as Orion Pax…What a joke. She wondered if Esmeral would share such a similar view. Maybe it was better that she knew nothing.

Yet Esmeral turned back to her, a welcoming and benevolent smile on her face. She gave her a nod, inviting her to come in. Kat wondered if she shall hastily leave the halls. In the end, she stepped in.

She got illuminated by blue screens coming out of different Pads getting her surrounded. They'd got such an advanced technology on Caminus. Maybe it's the reason why Fracture loved this place so much. Esmeral took a seat on a chair, typing on the holographic keyboard.

"Aren't you with Night?" Esmeral softly questioned her.

"No…Night needs some fresh air. She left to take a stroll."

She wanted to be alone…The thought left Kat slightly bitter to this. But she respected her wish. Esmeral nodded, still working on her Pad.

Kat focused back on her. Maybe she shall say something…doing anything…She'd got comm-linked by her mother. She'd been given a good telling off but it'd been nothing near whatever her friend had got. She could have got worse. But her mother had been right…They'd caused a lot of trouble.

"I wanted to say…" She started, awkward. "…About what happened…"

"I accept your apology" Esmeral cut her in.

She smiled at her despite an obvious strictness in her optics.

"I'll not get you more oppressed." The green femme stated. "I think your parents already told you everything they needed to."

She paused.

"Don't do it again. Okay?"

It got the Cyclops surprised. She'd have never expected such a mercy, especially since Esmeral had got as upset as Fracture and Windblade had been one day earlier. Yet she'd decided to let it slide and it got her definitely relieved. If Kat had been able to smile, she would have to. Instead she bowed.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

Esmeral went on her work again. Kat looked all around. Screens were displaying a downloading bar.

"What are you doing?"

"An update" Esmeral answered. "I do it every day"

She took care of so many Pads every day…

Awesome. Maybe Kat would do something similar, the day she'll get her librarian position.

She was a bit worried…but at the same time, it was so exciting.

"How long have you been living on Caminus?" Kat asked.

"My parents were originally from Caminus. But the war pushed them to go to live in Omega deserts, not very far from Crystal Cities."

Esmeral looked down. Kat realized that she might have touched a sensitive spot. Immediately she regretted her question.

"I'm born there…but my village had been destroyed by Decepticons. The day I got enough of Shanix…I went back to my parents' Temple. I wanted to take care of it. It's a miracle that it'd stood."

Decepticons…had caused the death of her parents.

She was about to leave the room, but a servo touched her shoulderplate.

"Don't get ashamed" Esmeral softly reassured her. "You aren't the one who committed these acts."

"But…I'm a Decepticon."

"As Fracture is…And yet, he is…a very close friend of mine"

Kat nodded.

Decepticons were still blamed for acts committed by their peers…she didn't resent Esmeral for feeling the same thing.

But there was no judgment, no blame, nothing. Esmeral even silently invited her to stay.

"I was an Autobot" The femme stated. "Before, I might have been harder toward Decepticon faction. Maybe before, I would have felt some hatred. Maybe before, I wouldn't even have tried to get some bond with Decepticons…until I meet my husband"

"Your husband?"

Esmeral stood up to head for an office desk at the corner of a room. Kat followed her. At this moment, she noticed a wall covered by pictures.

About a yellow and purple bot. Esmeral was with him on many pictures. Both of them smiled, holding shoulders, kissing at many different places. Kat recognized Caminus on the background, as well as some touristic places in Aquatron.

"…His name was Axe" Esmeral said, a low voice.

Sadness and nostalgia were obvious on her face. The Temple' owner had her arms crossed, not tearing her optics off pictures.

Something had happened to him, Kat thought. Else…he would be present with her.

"He was part of the Circle of Light, the group that protected once Crystal Cities. Their goal was protecting the ancient Cybertronian culture from the Great War. He protected me from thieves. We met this way"

For a few seconds, her voice went shaky. She still missed him. Kat couldn't imagine how she felt…

Losing her mate…

If the person she loved suddenly died…would Kat be able to get up every morning? Alone?

"We bonded quite soon…but circumstances forced us to live at different places. He had his mission in Crystal Cities. I had my Temple in Caminus."

"A long-distance relationship…"

"We saw each other whenever we could. Our duties went above everything. He is the one who opened my optics about the conception of seeing someone out of their insignia. That's the reason why he had never adopted colours of any faction. He didn't show any allegiance…just like the Circle of Light. He saw good in everybody."

She slightly smiled.

"Thanks to him…I have been able to give up on prejudices about Decepticons…even today, I regret it. I didn't enjoy enough of moments with him. The Circle of Light…now there is just only one member left today."

Esmeral reached out to touch Axe's face on a picture. It was a poor substitute for the real Axe.

Kat remained silent. She let Esmeral enjoy these few moments. The green femme turned back to her. She was upset. She dried her optics off, before pulling herself together and smiling again.

"Axe didn't really believe in reincarnation…He didn't even view Solus as a goddess. He just believed in Primus. But he loved Caminus' culture. He understood the importance of an Amica Endura here"

"An Amica Endura? You mean a best friend?"

Kat acknowledged this term. Many people had an Amica Endura. She understood that there was an entire ritual behind, where a person shall open her chassis to give their light to another.

"Yes" Esmeral agreed. "Here…It's an obligation to get an Amica Endura. Else the person is shunned. We become a pariah. I didn't know anyone before my arrival here. I didn't want to be excluded."

She focused back on Axe.

"…Axe took the role."

"But—"

Had Axe been her Amica Endura? But…they'd been wife and husband. They should have become Conjunx Endura instead.

Kat didn't comment anything. She wasn't the one to misjudge. She knew the importance of Amica Enduras in some societies. People without any Amica on Cybertron were also poorly-viewed. Although it was way worse on Caminus. To the point of getting shunned…

Her mother had an Amica. Her father had one as well. Her sister too.

Kat didn't have anyone…

Yes, she could ask Night to become hers…but…

On Cybertron, some rituals weren't compatible with some others…

Some feelings…weren't compatible with some others.

"…Beside Night, I don't have so many friends." Kat stated.

She'd tried though. But Kat didn't feel good around others…she wasn't interested in fashionable subjects. She didn't think about having fun. She was too busied with her exams.

But Esmeral didn't misjudge her.

"It'll come, Kat. And…even without any Amica, you aren't alone"

But…if Esmeral was forced to have an Amica…and that she'd lost her husband…

How will she-?

"…Do you have the idea of having a new Amica?" Kat questioned her.

Esmeral put her servo over her chassis.

"…I loved Axe. And I must find a new Amica as soon as possible. But…I can't choose anybody."

She paused.

"I believe we'll meet each other again, in another life…But he wouldn't want me to end up alone. He wouldn't want me to close my spark…while there are other sparks to meet, other lights to receive."

Kat understood.

She was about to leave the room when Esmeral called her back.

"You can't be both Amica and Conjunx with the same person on Cybertron, right?"

Kat didn't answer.

Esmeral already knew.

She kept on, a more relaxed, understanding tone.

"Here. It's necessary to become Amica before becoming Conjunx with another person. It's well-known to secure the longevity of the relationship. It happened to Axe and me. And our relationship lasted 10,000 Years."

Kat remained speechless.

So, on Caminus…friendship and love weren't incompatible?

But…Caminus was way more close-minded than Cybertron…and they accepted it? Was it necessary?

"Your pick" Esmeral completed. "But you shall know that…Some feelings are complex and might likely develop. I don't say that's easy but…even the most polar opposite feelings…can be compatible. Whatever happens, don't be afraid"

She winked at her. It got Kat slightly reassured. Deep down the Cyclops felt some relief in her spark. She took her words into consideration.

Difficult…but not incompatible…

An Amica…A Conjunx…

These rituals, these feelings…Cybertron forced people to keep them distinct. On Caminus…it was possible to get them linked.

But offering someone out to become her Amica…Wouldn't it be a misinterpretation of her feelings though?

And…Would love ruin a long-time friendship? Even without being Amica? Esmeral said that nothing was impossible.

With all these thoughts, Kat left the room.

* * *

On the way back home, Night slightly enjoyed the feeling of getting exhausted due to hiking. Caminus' air was pure. Mountains were worth it, at least they shall explore them before leaving. Night stopped to catch her breath for a few minutes. She'd just come back in the village.

Sun was high, giving her some helmache. However, it was bearable. Night walked again. She could have asked Kat to accompany her…but she hadn't wanted to use that time to tell her about her state of mind. She'd caused enough of trouble to her and Kat needed to rest as well.

Night kept walking then she stopped to a Energon stand. She was thirsty and her reserves were low. Due to efforts, of course. The salesbot tiredly asked her what she wanted. Night got her chassis opened.

She may have some Shanix left…enough for a cube.

But as she was about to give them to the salesbot, a servo full of Shanix reached out to him instead.

"…Two cubes"

She recognized his voice.

She turned back.

Her mother stood, an exhausted look on his face as well.

A few minutes afterward, they received their cubes.

* * *

"…It's extremely beautiful"

Her mother nodded.

They were on a bench, facing mountains bathed into sunrise. Her mother drank his cube, by some sips.

Night turned back to him. She hesitated to speak, as she was afraid of making him angry again.

But he didn't seem to be in the mood for this. Unlike their last meeting, he sounded quite calm. He put his cube down near him, leaning over.

Silence fell down.

Night could imagine what he would say. She was ungrateful. She'd been reckless. Nothing new. Things he'd already shouted at her last time.

She looked down, ready to get screamed at again.

"…It's Steeljaw who sent these messages" Fracture declared.

Night stopped drinking.

Steeljaw…the wolfcon? He'd mentioned him during their argument. Fracture's expression didn't change.

"I don't know how he can know this…how he knows about your natural parents. I don't know why he sent you on Cybertron. A human named Chris Marshall is also involved…Autobots are after them. We know better at our return"

"…Steeljaw said he knew you" Night replied.

"Yes. We've been…in the same Decepticon team once"

That conflict between Autobots and Decepticons…

She felt a spark ache at the thought.

"It could have backfired" The purple bot whispered. "You could have been endangered. You could have been trapped. And maybe that's their goal"

"Why…Why would Steeljaw attack me?"

"…Maybe it was a way to get back to me. Because I left him"

He'd joined Autobots…He'd left these Decepticons…

Yet he'd kept these Decepticon colours…he remained as such.

"…You're all that I have left, Night"

She hadn't expected these words.

He didn't look back at her. But emotion was obvious.

It got her shocked…He'd always seemed strong. Invulnerable. Nothing would ever affect him.

Until now…

"I didn't expect to feel positive emotions…until I meet you. If you've been killed, I…I think I would have not been able to get over it"

Night bit her lip. It hurt her…

She understood that she'd badly acted…she'd endangered Kat…She'd hurt the only parent she had…

Just for strangers…

But it hadn't been her intention.

"I…just wanted to know why I've been abandoned" She explained shyly. "I didn't want to hurt you. It was nothing against you. But…these two names…I'm sure they aren't false names…We made some researches and…That Htab…she might be my mother"

It was a poor excuse.

But at least, he seemingly accepted it. Well he accepted it better than during their last talk.

He turned back to her.

"…Esmeral explained to me that…it was something usual happening with adopted children. They want to discover their origins. Their story. And I should have understood it sooner. But…"

His servos trembled again.

"…I was afraid that…you would abandon me"

"Mama. You…you know that whatever happens, I'll never leave you. I'll never abandon you"

"You can never know what happens"

Night came closer to him. He didn't react.

"I don't want to lose you"

"You'll never lose me"

He didn't seem convinced.

Why?

Night didn't ask.

Then an arm wrapped around her shoulderplates, holding her close.

Night put her helm on his chassis, enjoying their time. It was their way to make up. Any time they had an argument or another trouble.

After a long pause, he spoke again.

"If you wish…to find them…"

"I don't want it anymore" she said.

She took a breath, before she smiled at him again.

A forced smile though.

"You were right…trying to find strangers who abandoned me…who didn't even want me…I…I don't know if it's worthy"

His expression didn't change.

"But you're still troubled by it" He noticed.

"I don't want to lose you either"

Because it was true.

He was the most important person to her. And endangering his relationship with him, for the sake of strangers that'd abandoned her…even if they'd been the people who'd created her…It's unbelievable.

That's what she tried to repeat to herself.

But…there was still this empty feeling. Because of all these questions she'd got.

He caressed her helm.

"I just want your happiness, Night. I can't…stop you from finding out about your origins. I can't stop you from meeting your creators"

"But…I cannot"

Her spark ached one more time.

"You want it since the moment you know you've been adopted, right?"

"…Yes"

She couldn't deny it.

"I can't force you. If you…wish to go to Crystal cities, I'll go with you. If you wish to return to Earth, we'll come back home"

It cost him, saying these words.

She felt it.

"…Your pick, Night. But whatever happens, I'll not leave you alone. You aren't strong enough to face dangers. Maybe someone is just using your parents' names. I don't know why there is a human in this story. Why you are targeted. But I know that in this universe…Steeljaw and Chris Marshall aren't the only dangers you'll ever face"

Night's vision went blurry. Yes. She didn't know how to fight…she'd learned it the hard way with Saberhorn. With Xedgar.

Would she face such enemies again?

She wanted to listen to him, saying she wanted to come back home.

They'd abandoned her in a trashcan.

But…she still felt that empty feeling.

These questions, these uncertainties…

Finding her creators…It'd put an end to it.

But it would hurt her mother as well.

The latter seemingly read her mind. He leaned over her, whispering.

"Night. I just want to warn you…You might get hurt. You might get disappointed"

She was already disappointed.

But these following words.

"Whatever happens, don't think about me. Think about what you wish. Deep down, you know it. Please. Do what you want…but don't leave anymore. Don't leave me anymore."

She felt a lump into her throat.

She just threw herself in his arms, hugging him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around her, putting his chin over her helm.

It felt good…

Since she'd left, she'd missed only one thing.

This thing…her mother's arms.

And he understood her. He understood her actions. It meant a lot.

And maybe she would indeed need him…Whatever she would find.

"…I'll not leave you again. Ever"

A small smile appeared on his lips.

After a few minutes, they pulled apart, smiling at each other.

"…You wear some makeup."

"Yeah"

She'd completely forgot about it.

"It's ugly, right?"

"No. My daughter is never ugly. It suits you well"

She wouldn't wear makeup every day…but it pleasured her to hear this.

She thought back about Bathoria's keys. She got her chassis opened to pull them out.

"The femme we saved…"

"What about her?"

He stared at the keys, an inquisitive expression. Night chuckled.

"We can use her residence at Crystal cities"

"A residence…"

"We promised we'd go to vacations, right? We would explore Cybertron and other galaxies, remember?"

Yes…An old promise.

Fracture's optics lit up as well. He seemingly pictured it as well. Swimming pool, energon cocktails…

Night smiled, amused. She'd got him convinced.

Even if that trip had a particular goal…They still shall enjoy it.

She owed him, after all.

"It's not professional, offering you vacations while you are supposedly grounded"

"You'll ground me afterward"

"Believe me. Punishment will be much stronger"

It didn't get her reassured. She winced at this, but didn't comment anything.

They stood up from the bench. As they walked to the Temple, Night asked him a question that she'd got in mind for quite long now.

She'd thought about it since their reunion.

"…Why have you beaten that bounty hunter?"

He took a time before he answered.

"…He harmed you"

He'd hesitated.

Why?

* * *

Xedgar looked up as the room's door got closed.

Lying down on his berth, he'd been waiting for the medic to come to give him extra repairs. He didn't want to be bothered right now, his defeat against Fracture still overwhelming him.

That bastard…that bounty hunter who believed he was the best out of the profession…

Even after all these years, even after he'd stolen his Minicons, he still appeared in his life out of nowhere to mock him.

And now, he was there…Forced to rely upon incompetent Camien medics. Forced to share the same room with stupid Solus worshippers who couldn't shut their intake up.

Yet as soon as he met his visitor, he forgot about his situation. He forgot about his hatred.

"It's perfect. Your services had been adequate"

It got him reassured. It'd been such a long time since he'd been searching for customers.

He slightly coughed.

"so…Do you have the money?"

Their chassis opened.

A bag of Shanix was pulled out of it, then they dropped it on Xedgar's knees.

The bounty hunter grabbed it to open it.

"…Sounds complete"

"Normally"

Xedgar leaned over.

His face witnessed as Shanix fell out of the bag.

Bounty hunters knew that money was the most important thing. They were all the same.

The chassis remained opened to pull something else out.

Xedgar had finished to count his money.

"Don't hesitate to call me again if you need my services"

"I don't think so. You've already done so much"

The bounty hunter's optics widened.

He only saw the cannon' light pointed on him.

He couldn't add anything else. The person pulled the trigger.

A deafening sound resonated.

Xedgar's lifeless corpse fell down on the berth, a lazer through his helm.


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 40**

"Aren't we going back to Earth?"

Fracture exchanged a glance with Night, an approving nod. Everyone was at the table, taking their energon. They'd packed their things, all ready for their departure. After all, they'd planned to leave as soon as possible. And that's what they would do…

But they would take a direction.

"No" Fracture answered. "We are going to Crystal cities"

Right after he'd taken this decision, he'd immediately regretted it. He'd thought it would be a bad idea. He had been right. Her natural parents didn't deserve to be searched for, as they'd abandoned her.

She would abandon him as well. For these people.

But his daughter's smile erased off any doubt he could have…

After all, Crystal Cities were currently closer to Caminus than Earth. He knew that, sooner or later, Night would come back to this place. He could try to get her curiosity buried for one time but she would keep being obsessed with all these questions. They should go there now.

The one who got the most surprised had been Windblade.

"But…What for?"

"She wants some answers" Fracture said, a bitter tone. "We can't look for them together"

"And because there is a residence!" Night added.

"A residence?"

One of main reasons that'd got him convinced to follow her. Night winked at Windblade before she pulled these two translucid keys out, displaying them.

"Where are they from?" Esmeral questioned her.

"Bathoria. The one we saved from Xedgar. She thanked us in her own way. She offered us her Crystal Cities residence during our stay"

Esmeral gently took them to inspect them.

"It's quite rare that privileged people still own these kinds of residence. Especially in Crystal cities"

"Why? It's not rare on Cybertron though! And she offers us a free stay in. Kat, we definitely should play heroines every day! Maybe we'll get this kind of reward afterward"

Fracture and Kat both shouted in only one voice.

"No way!"

They'd risked their own lives. In a stupid way. They wouldn't do it again.

Even for a stay in residence…

A residence with a good sight on Crystal Cities…swimming pool…energon they could take as much as they wanted…

Fracture tried to picture this paradise. He'd never been able to go to Crystal Cities. He'd tried in the past, though. For a bounty…However, during the war, Crystal Cities had been closed to strangers. He ignored if that's still the case today. It would be his first time here. He'd heard that everything was expensive, much more than in the Moon of Athena.

And today, they would discover it.

That's quite a great luck for them! They'd saved the life of a rich inhabitant living in Crystal Cities. Even if he could guess about the reason of a bounty on her head. Her fortune was probably very coveted.

In the past, he wouldn't have even thought about sparing a bounty's life.

He would probably have acted like Xedgar…At the thought, Fracture's expression darkened as he focused back on Night.

"But…What about Autobots?" Windblade asked.

"They'd manage to stop Steeljaw on their own" Fracture stated. "That's not the first time they face him"

Steeljaw pretending to be a manipulator…his plans always failed each time because of Bumblebee.

He sneered at the memory of Underbite's question. Why had he left the pack?

Did he really wonder why? With such an incompetent wolfcon who just cared about his supposed Decepticon crusade?

And Chris Marshall was a human…Much easier. Even if Fracture wondered how he'd been able to cooperate with Steeljaw.

"Nevertheless" The purple bot added. "If you wish joining them back…We'll not stop you to"

Windblade took a thoughtful expression. However, she took a time before she answered.

"No…I'll go with you. I'll just warn Chase about it. I'll take more time before I'll return"

Fracture nodded. Chase would understand. As he stood to throw empty cubes off, the flier followed him.

The purple bot got surprised that she was actually smiling at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. You've changed your mind" She said.

Fracture let out a sigh.

"…Maybe you're right. Whatever I want isn't the most important"

She wanted to look for some answers. He could only assist her.

"Even…I feel that if I ever meet her natural parents, I'm not sure I'd be able to keep cool"

Whatever their reasons were, they remained some scums that'd abandoned their daughter.

* * *

"Huh?"

The question had taken Esmeral aback. They would leave Caminus tomorrow very early.

It'd been Night's idea. And Fracture had admitted that her proposition had been a good idea, even if he wasn't sure that she'd accept. After all, Esmeral had some responsibilities in her Temple. She had her updates. She had her reading lessons…

"You heard me" Fracture said.

Night was right. He could still ask her.

After what'd happened…

"Come with us" The purple bot said. "Go with us. To Crystal cities"

Esmeral remained speechless. She put her Pad down before she stood up and faced him.

"But…Why? I mean…I'm not sure I'd be very useful to you here. I couldn't really help you in your researches"

Of course. She didn't know anything about Night's origins either.

But it wasn't about researches that he wanted her to come.

It was about something else…

"You also need some vacations, Esmeral"

"What?"

"You stay on Caminus. You barely go elsewhere. You must take care of your Temple, I got it. However, you can also enjoy some nice time as well"

"I—"

"When had been the last time you took some vacations?"

He remembered about the time where he'd remained enclosed in his garage, without going outside or talking to anyone…

It'd lasted one year…before he'd met her. Before he'd met Night.

Without her, without her theory about parallel worlds…about reincarnation…

Meeting his loved ones again…

Today…he owed her something. He shall do something for her in return.

Esmeral looked down.

"Fracture…these vacations are for you. For Night, Kat, Windblade as well…they aren't for me"

"You're wrong. You deserve them. Much more than any of us"

Much more than me, he thought.

"You helped me to find my daughter" He added. "I owe you this. So, come with us. At least for a few days"

Esmeral seemed hesitant. His offer made her awkward.

"Don't make me beg you…It'd make us happy if you came"

He paused.

"It'd make me happy if you came"

And it was true.

Why should she stay here alone, while they would enjoy some good time?

Esmeral's optics lit up.

She looked up back at him, an unreadable expression.

After a few minutes of silence, she ended up by nodding.

"Okay…If It's okay for you…"

She bowed, before she gave him a shy smile.

"In this way…I'll be able to enjoy your presence more"

"That's what I said"

"…I wanted to come here anyway. To visit a precious friend of mine"

"Hmm…the famous Outrigger, right?"

Esmeral nodded then she went back to her office desk. Probably to pack her things as well. Fracture noticed some pictures on the wall. About Esmeral and Axe. Esmeral reached out to click on some of them. She chose the ones she'd bring along for the trip.

Understandable. He did the same. He never left without his Pad. With Divebomb and Airazor's picture as his wallpaper.

He let out a sigh. He wished he owned a picture of Drift as well…But if he asked for it, it would be unwelcome. Autobots wouldn't accept it.

Jetstorm and Slipstream wouldn't accept it.

As she picked some pictures, the green femme's optics met Fracture's. She smiled at him again, some reserve in her optics.

"So…I think I'll leave you" Fracture said, after a silence.

"Fracture…"

"Hm?"

"I…I wished to know…"

He was about to leave the room. He turned back to her, waiting for her to finish.

Esmeral shook her head.

"No. Nothing. Forget about it"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Later"

She focused back on pictures again. Fracture decided not to keep on then left the room.

* * *

Night glanced at behind her back, waiting for the signal. As soon as she got it, she opened the door. Room 514E, as the nurse'd told them.

"Wow. Some good old fellas" Saberhorn sneered as soon as Night stepped in.

She was followed close by Kat. The pirate was lying down on her berth, arms crossed. He didn't look happy with his situation. Who enjoyed being in a hospital after all? Night looked down. She noticed that his right leg had been severed, leaving sizzling cables instead.

"It must have been painful" Night winced at the sight.

"Well. They'll change it for me afterward" Saberhorn said. "I can't complain much…"

His expression darkened one bit.

"…Unlike my two dead crewmates"

Night frowned at this.

Yes. They shall not complain. At least, they were alive.

Saberhorn quickly pulled himself together and giving them a smile, hiding his emotions behind.

"Still alive, I see?"

"Well…It could have got much worse" Kat bitterly replied.

"However…about you…"

Night grinned at him.

Then she stepped aside, giving room for her mother to come in.

At the sight of the purple bot, the pirate's face immediately turned pale.

"Good evening, Saberhorn" He greeted him, slowly stepping ahead.

"Fracture…"

Saberhorn cowered as Fracture walked closer to him. The latter gave him a grin. There was no warmth, no sincerity in.

There was only his desire for sadism…and the Insecticon noticed it.

"Okay…I don't know what they told you but…"

"Refresh my memory" The purple bot said, grabbing his chin. "What have I told you already?"

He paused.

"Oh. I remember now!"

And with a sharp move, before Saberhorn could jump through the window to escape his punishment in a blockbuster-style, the purple bot grabbed his horn with the right servo while the other went for the wings. Night couldn't help but pale at it as well.

Will he do this in front of her? Will he keep his promise? Apparently, yes.

"What should I start with?" He asked, not smiling anymore. "Your horn or your wings?"

"LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO THEM!"

"ARE YOU JOKING? YOU CAPTURED THEM AS HOSTAGES!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOUR DAUGHTER! RELAX!"

Fracture released his wings, but he kept his horn at servo. He pulled Saberhorn's head ahead while the latter struggled.

"I'm going to butcher you…"

"Hey! You don't know anything about what they did!"

"We did nothing!" Kat and Night shouted back, in only one voice.

"Yes…beside scamming some people in casino, robbing their money for a go to Crystal Cities, going in illegal clubs to drink and have some fun time" Saberhorn reported, a nonchalant expression.

Silence fell down.

Both friends froze.

The next instant, Kat had to hold Night back to stop her from jumping at his throat.

That bastard…how dared he…?

"WHAT? WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT?" Fracture yelled, turning back to Night.

"How do you know about the casino?" Night shouted.

"I usually like watching cameras of the ship we attack."

Kat struggled harder to keep her friend away from him, her pedes slightly slipping.

"What he didn't say is that he is the ONE who led us in that club!" Kat spat.

"Bien sûr! I forced you to go in there! It was pure torture! Poor girls!"

Fracture dropped Saberhorn and faced Night. Kat released her and immediately stepped back. She didn't want to become deaf due to these inevitable shoutings. As for Saberhorn, he watched the scene with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Explain yourself" Fracture said, a stern tone.

Night felt like she'd brought back to many years earlier…whenever she hid some mischiefs behind her mother's back.

There was no age for scolding, she thought.

"…We won 3000 Shanix" she said.

"Are you serious?"

Night shut her optics, ready for screams.

But it never came.

"…How much do you have left?"

She hadn't expected such a question. Saberhorn either.

"The half of it. We'd promised to pay the rest after the end of your trip. However, as we'd been captured by pirates…"

She felt a servo over her shoulderplate.

Her mother smiled at her. It was a warming smile, this time.

"Well done, daughter"

"Wait, what?" Saberhorn cried out.

Fracture glared at him.

"It's your fault, anyway! You could have stopped piracy after the end of your sentence"

"What's bred in the bone comes out in the flesh" Saberhorn replied.

"Well…If you ever capture my daughter again, I'll personally get you eviscerated and I'll use your horn as a trophy. Got it?"

His tone was threatening again. Saberhorn rolled his optics, but nevertheless agreed.

"Got it"

"Good"

Night noticed some flowers on his nightstand. She had her arms crossed, an understanding smile on her face.

"What's this face?" The pirate growled.

"Someone visited you?"

"Bien sûr"

"And you would tell me that it's one of your crewmates who offered them to you?"

"And why not?"

Saberhorn looked away, a bit awkward. But he didn't need to lie. Night had already understood.

"Does Glowstrike love flowers?"

"No. She hates them. It'd cost her much to offer them to me."

"At least, it was nice. Will you see her again?"

"No!"

He paused.

"…Maybe, yes."

"I knew it!"

"I think I'll speak if you keep angering me"

He nodded at Kat, a meaningful look on his face. Night rolled her optics. Really?

"Well" Saberhorn kept on, feeling that the danger had passed. "Keep training"

"Huh?"

"The day you'll be ready, come back to me."

He winked at her.

"I'd offer your revenge. If you are able to"

"You hotshot!"

However, his words resonated in her mind.

Some training…to become stronger…

Why not? If she could defend herself…

And defending other people, she thought while glancing back at her friend.

"Kat" Saberhorn called her.

"Hm?"

Kat walked closer. He got his chassis opened, pulling out something.

"What is it?"

"My coordinates" Saberhorn stated. "If one day, you need some help—"

"And…What for?"

"Because I like you, of course!" The pirate joked.

This time, Night threw the screen' remote, aiming for his head. He couldn't just stop? Saberhorn easily dodged it.

"Don't you have a ship to take?" The orange femme angrily reminded him, pointing at Xedgar's ship.

"Hm…My crewmates didn't find it" Saberhorn said.

"Really?"

"He'd probably left. But it's only a matter of time before I find him again"

Fracture rolled his optics and ordered Night and Kat to follow him. Visit time was over. Saberhorn wished them a good time at Crystal Cities before the door got closed.

As they walked ahead in the halls, heading for the exit, they came across the wasp. Night winced at this. Yeah. Their best friend. The latter glared at them. He was about to say something, probably some threat, then he met Fracture's cold glare.

It stopped him from doing anything and simply hurriedly left the hall.

* * *

The day after, their ship took off.


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER 41**

"No asteroid in sight?" Fracture asked, suppressing a yawn.

Tiredness was starting to get over him. On the pilot' seat, Windblade by his side, he glanced back at the timer. They shall land at Crystal Cities tomorrow afternoon. His co-pilot answered that there was nothing, as the sight on space was clear. Fracture let out a small smile.

Good. He'd enough of that trip and they didn't need to get some extra troubles added to the ones they'd already got since their departure from Earth. He slightly growled, wondering about the same things over and over.

Why were Crystal Cities located that far?

Why did Night hope to find her genitors at that place?

He really wanted to come back here. In his garage, on Earth. Beside some short trips, he was no longer used to long-term ship trips for many weeks. At least…It wasn't the same feeling anymore as he didn't have his Minicons. He wondered how Saberhorn did, since he sailed space for trips of millions of years. He even missed Sideswipe.

"Can you stop complaining?" The flier asked him, quite irritated. She looked as exhausted as he was.

"Did I just speak out loud?"

"Oh, yes. You've been complaining since we took off."

Fracture pouted. Sorry, he just needed to express himself. Hopefully the residence would be worthy. He just got the autopilot activated then he stood to head for the small lounge, leaving the control room. Night, Kat and Esmeral seemingly had some fun time, the two formers on a sofa, each on Pads, while the latter served some cubes of energon. He sat down to take a break, while the flier imitated him. She gave him a tired look before she took a cube.

"Hopefully we'll not be forced to land in emergency, due to another asteroid or another disaster" The purple bot sighed. "I don't want to pay for some rocks."

"Were they your Shanix?" The flier repeated, scandalized. "What a good joke! They weren't your Shanix! I'm the one who paid for the ship' repairs!"

"And you'll do it again"

"Excuse me?"

"Wow" Night commented, looking up from her Pad to give them an amused grin.

Windblade and Fracture turned back to her.

"You couldn't even stay in the same room on Earth. You barely talked to each other. And now…"

"Now what?" Fracture repeated.

"Well now…You're good friends?" Night smiled. "If I knew it would happen, one day…"

She turned her Pad off and put it on the table.

"I wonder what happened during the trip where you spent much time alone together"

Fracture noticed that Esmeral almost dropped her cube of energon. However, she seemingly as interested by how events turned out. Fracture rolled his optics.

"We've been forced to stay on the Moon of Athena because of damned asteroids"

"Oh! And how was it?" Night asked.

"It was ugly, it was expensive and the clones were annoying"

"You said it was beautiful!" Windblade retorted, a half-smile.

"It was expensive!"

He didn't deny it. It was beautiful…from far. But he wouldn't live there. Windblade had her arms crossed, not tearing her optics off him.

Then she displayed an expression he didn't know of her. A mischievous expression!

"You forgot to say that we sang together as a duet in a bar"

"Windblade!"

"Seriously? Mama is a singer?"

"For the last time, Night, it's Daddy for you!"

"Mama!" She repeated.

"And she forced me to! These clones didn't let me leave!"

Night stared at him as if she didn't buy it. But it was true! They'd got him sequestrated. Night suppressed a chuckle. She was probably picturing the scene.

"Okay, Mama…you'll show me this"

"No way!"

He smiled back at Windblade. Did she really want to play to this game?

"And she forgot to tell you that we'd danced together!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. And it wasn't really good. So I give her some dance lessons. In this way, she'll not look ridiculous in front of Chase"

Now Windblade was the one who got ashamed. He could swear that her cheekplates were burning. Fracture savoured his revenge.

"By the way, 'Windy'…You must pay me"

"Never! You said that the first lesson was free!"

"Yeah, but it's lesson time! That's the teacher who decides!"

"And since when?"

Night laughed hard. She immediately stood up, a happy expression on her face.

"Yeah! A dance lesson at the middle of space! May we join in?"

Fracture didn't see any reason to refuse. After all, he'd been the one who'd taught Night to dance as well. However, it seemed to be a problem to Windblade.

"If I dance, you sing!" Windblade growled, pointing her digit at Fracture.

His answer was immediate.

"In your dream! Once has been enough!"

"Oh, come on, Mama…"

"You'll not force me! Clones were ten against me!"

All femmes in the room exchanged a look.

"I think you're alone again, Fracture" Windblade stated. "We outnumber you"

"Sorry, Mama! I must betray you!"

"You little—You too, Esmeral?"

She nodded.

"I'd like to hear you singing"

"And Kat is with us!" Night said.

"I didn't say anything!"

Great. Sisterhood, of course. Femmes were all the same anyway. Normal, he was the only one male on that ship. Fracture was about to leave the lounge to go and lock himself in the control room but Night stood in his way.

"Too bad! I don't have any micro!"

"There are two micros as well as a stereo!" Windblade informed.

"You don't have any choice"

They'll pay for that.

Oh, they'll pay.

"So…May we begin?" Night smiled.

"Let's start with dancing"

Esmeral went over to turn stereo on. Without any warning, Fracture grabbed Windblade's waist to make her dance with him. His pedes would get completely destroyed afterward but it didn't matter. He will make her spin. The flier was completely lost at the very beginning. Good! It'd been the goal! Near them, as Windblade begged him to get slower, he caught sight of Night taking Kat's servo.

"But…What are you doing?"

"What? You shall know dancing too!"

"I'm bad at it!"

"Don't worry! I'm your partner"

"Just dance with Esmeral!"

"I'm busy" The green femme answered.

Night and Kat stood near Fracture and Windblade's duo, then started to mimic them. However, they'd got some difficulties to get synchronized. Fracture glanced at them. Night took pleasure in dancing yet she was way too fast for Kat. The latter was as rigid as a stone.

She was a complete novice as well…

But in her body language, she looked quite awkward especially during moments where Night danced and stepped closer to her throughout the song.

Fracture decided not to pay attention to them and just focused back on Windblade. He kept making her spin while he guided her throughout the entire dance.

* * *

"You're a good singer, mama" Night chuckled as soon as the torture session was over.

Fracture rolled his optics while he grabbed commands again.

"Don't make fun of me"

"Was it some 'Earthling' rap?" His 'beloved' daughter asked.

"You wanted it? You got it, you traitors!"

He'd just read lyrics without even singing. It'd been minimal and he'd been proud of it. Anyway his duet partners managed to sing well by themselves. He couldn't complain.

At least, other Autobots hadn't been present. It would have been a great humiliation. These Autobot cops would have mocked him for a long time.

"Let's talk about something else" Fracture sighed. "So, you have been a crook in casino, you've been attacked by pirates and you flirted with some nice femmes…What else have you done?"

In a tranquil tone, she told him about her stay in Cybertron. All these places she'd visited. Highest skyscrapers in Kaon, amusement park, the Great Library…

All of this along with Kat.

Then she mentioned the ship show. The first time she'd piloted a ship. However, she hadn't specified it'd been her first time. So…Result? Houses and buildings had been the unfortunate victims of Night's terror.

It'd been the bot in charge' fault anyway. The ship mustn't have been good as well.

"Hey?" Night asked. "Can you teach me?"

"Of what?"

"About piloting?"

Fracture let out a frown.

"After your mess? You really believe I'll let you pilot a ship?"

Another obsession of hers…like the last time, with the piano. She'd lost interest in it. It would be the same with piloting.

"You're grounded" Fracture dryly reminded her. "I already accompany you to Crystal Cities. Don't push your luck"

"I'll have to learn it some day!" Night cried out. "Or I can take driving lessons. Just like Karan."

"Karan is Karan. You are you"

As if he'll let a fool teach her how to pilot a ship…oh no. She'd be able to ask Grimlock to teach her.

Grimlock…

He rolled his optics.

"I'll show you once" Fracture said.

"Once! It'd not be enough!"

"Remember it well. I'll show you then afterward, you'll try"

Maybe she'd be discouraged with it, Fracture thought with a mischievous smirk. If she acted like Unity or Heart Axe, where they'd returned home completely scared after their first lesson…It shall be possible.

Yes…it's a good idea.

"Commands are…"

* * *

"PRIMUS, NIGHT! IT IS TOO FAST! TOO FAST!"

It had been entire flashbacks that appeared under his optics. They'd already entered in the atmosphere. The unbearable ship's voice screamed out at them to slow down while the control room's red lights got activated, warning about an imminent danger. Each of passengers were belted on their seats. Fracture was sure of it: it'll end up in a crash!

"NIGHT! SLOW DOWN!"

"IT'S OKAY! I HANDLE IT!" Night shouted back.

"YOU DON'T HANDLE ANYTHING! SLOW DOWN!"

"IT'S AWESOME!"

Okay…He'll pray. He'll pray now.

She was going to get them killed…She was going to get them killed…

She'd kill him.

"NIGHT! WE'LL LAND! TAKE COMMANDS!"

"TAKE WHAT?"

Ground appeared in their sight. Fracture clawed at the wall, not even suppressing his terrified screams any longer. It was over! They were done!

Crash in 3…2…1…

"So, what?"

They opened their optics again, scared. They hadn't felt anything…no crash, no fall…nothing.

Fracture caught sight of light reflected in blue crystals from far…Were they in the Allspark?

Night stood up from her seat, stretching.

"I said I handled it"

"Night…about the landing…"

"We landed. I did it well"

Fracture felt some nausea. He tried to stand up but, in the end, he fell on the ground. He barely missed the state of emergency stasis.

Now, he would like to be put in stasis…

She wanted him dead, right? That child would get him killed…

* * *

"This way"

The inhabitant pointed a direction.

Different from the previous one given by another inhabitant.

Fracture lost his cool and almost punch the wall out of anger. They were supposed to live in the same area and they didn't even know where their neighbours lived?

Windblade glared at him. They didn't need him to complain as well.

"It's your fault anyway!" Fracture spat. "You save a bounty and oddly enough, they give you her residence keys?"

"So…Should I have let her die?" Night shouted back, out of patience as well. "I should have let her get killed by him? By that monster?"

Fracture clenched his fists.

_You're still a monster._

He tried not to display anything else.

"I'm sure it's a residence that doesn't even exist! An old and moldy house, with sight on a parking and—"

He noticed that everyone had stopped.

Fracture walked ahead.

His optics widened as well.

He was left speechless at this.

"Solus Prime…" Esmeral commented, stunned.

Here. In front of them.

Isolated from any other house or building…even if they were in the rich area…this one was apart from others.

A residence…much bigger than he'd expected. Much bigger than their ship, around four floors, quite a twisted form, the usual blue of the Crystal cities…a golden roof bathed in the sun…

Yes…Much more than any other residence in the area.

They rushed over to the entrance. Night quickly used one of the keys given by Bathoria and passed it on the detector. Then, without any greeting, the door opened, giving them some access.

They stepped in.

Just the entrance hall…everything was transparent. A clearer shade of blue but still as impressive. Fracture got the feeling that everything seemed fragile. So breakable…if they didn't pay attention.

It was just…awesome.

They came across the hall and headed for the lounge. With a sight on Omega deserts and their dunes and not on a parking as he'd expected.

A giant screen…A big sofa…many Pads on the table…

A game room…With a pool, ping-pong, a small tatami for combat sports…

A kitchen with a fridge full of energon…

And some high-grade in…

Fracture was dreaming.

And in the garden…

"A swimming-pool!"

"A jacuzzi!"

Night and Kat rushed over to it, ready to jump in the water.

Primus…And Fracture had saved so many moneys only to spend one night in this kind of residence…

He hadn't expected that his dream would become a reality one day.

It was awesome…

"Look. A message" Windblade noticed as she clicked on a sent holographic mail.

A holographic page appeared.

_Have a nice stay here. Hopefully you'll enjoy the house._

_Bathoria._

Will they enjoy it?

Definitely!


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER 42**

"Wow…it feels so good"

Windblade let out a small pleasured sigh while she sank more and more in the jacuzzi' warm water, bubbles nicely massaging her chassis. She had both her arms stretched out to put them on the edge of it, enjoying some fresh air as well as the sight on Omega dunes in front of her.

Really. Wash-racks were already nice enough on Earth but this…This was Heaven. She'd already watched some humans enjoying a time in jacuzzi but she'd never expected to enjoy one by herself, at her size, in a rich residence at least once in her life. She stretched out again and turned back to Esmeral. The green femme was her only company right now. She was on the edge of the swimming-pool, a cube at servo and enjoying the same sight as the flier. As for the others, they were in front of a video game that they were playing on the giant screen. The two femmes could hear game noises coming from inside, as well as Fracture or Night screaming as soon as one or the other lost.

They were both bad losers, the flier thought with a slight smile.

"Are you alright, Esmeral? Don't you want to join me?"

Esmeral focused back on her. The two femmes didn't really know each other much, beside Esmeral being the mate of one of Drift' friends. Windblade thought it was a good time to talk and learn more about her. Oddly enough, the green femme didn't seem fond of the idea.

"I'm not really in the mood for this" The green femme softly replied.

"Come on. Have you ever tried it? It's great. I swear"

While Esmeral had shared their excitement at the discovery of the residence, she didn't really use it. Windblade wondered if she was already bored with it. If that's so, it wouldn't be easy to bond with her.

Yet, it didn't seem to be the case. No. It was about something else. Esmeral ended up by walking ahead, before she took a seat on the edge of the jacuzzi, near Windblade.

She looked…disappointed.

"Is something wrong?" Windblade asked, quite surprised.

"No. I mean…not really. It's just that…I should have returned to Crystal Cities a long time ago"

She focused back on the scenery.

"When I went to take a stroll around Crystal Cities to rediscover it, I thought…it'd really changed. Now I understand why…Outrigger didn't want me to come."

"What for?"

"I lived there. In a small village near Crystal Cities, in Omega deserts. He said I would get disappointed with all these changes."

Esmeral looked down, bitter. Windblade sat up, ready to listen more.

"How was it before?"

"Crystal Cities had always been a close-minded society. There were some drift between rich people and poor people. It wasn't easy every day. But the Circle of Light protected everybody. Whatever their ranks, their fortunes…And some areas where everyone could live together still existed. I could still practice my reading lessons and, even if not everyone approved my speeches about Solus Prime and her religion, I still got access to the Atynx Place."

She paused.

"The Circle of Light believed in some ideal society, a utopia…the day these segregations would disappear. I thought the period after the war would be a rebirth…and indeed, there had been a rebirth. But not in the good way."

"What do you mean?" The flier asked.

"Today, there are no longer any area between rich and poor people. Rich people became leaders, with their enterprises, their residences…they got some houses, some slums demolished after having shooed disfavoured bots…they wanted to get their buildings installed. They forbad so many things. People can no longer practice religions if they aren't about Primus. Bots who aren't the child of a specific someone are unworthy of working in the High society."

Windblade was left thoughtful at this. She hadn't expected it…she'd never come in Crystal cities before. She hadn't been aware of the city's state before and during the war.

"Crystal Cities lost their essence…and all these bots I taught about reading before…I'm sure I would never see them again. They dreamed of becoming someone one day, finding some job, rising above misery…but they lost their chance to live there after the war"

Esmeral let out a sigh. Windblade understood her state of mind. Some mistakes were difficult to repair. Sometimes, it was even worse. Fortunately, Esmeral lived in Caminus now. It would have been much more difficult to her if she'd stayed…

But…

"I thought that Circle of Light was the Crystal Cities' authority, right?" The flier asked.

"Indeed. When Dai Atlas had been alive…"

"But Outrigger is a member of the Circle of Light as well. Can't he try to oppose to the City' transformation? He could keep the balance to give everyone a chance to stay."

At her words, Esmeral's expression darkened.

"…He just gave up" The green femme said. "He doesn't even leave the base. He believes that inhabitants can take care of themselves"

"But…Haven't you tried to get him convinced?"

The femme shook her head.

"Why?"

"Because it's better for his sake…I promised Axe that I would look after him…I just want to keep him safe" She softly said.

Apparently, Outrigger hadn't been the only one who'd given up.

Windblade thought it wasn't the good decision.

However, she didn't know enough about the situation to give her point of view. Nevertheless, even if some things were difficult, was it a reason not to intervene?

Especially since he'd been part of the Circle of Light…

She decided to make Esmeral feel better by splashing her face with the jacuzzi' water. Esmeral just smiled at this.

"Let's talk about something else, right?" Windblade smiled.

"Hm"

Esmeral turned back to her.

"So…Are things better with Fracture now?"

"Really? Well…yes. Let's just say that…things became a bit easier between us. Well. We spoke our minds out."

The green femme nodded at this.

"He is not a bad person. Far from it"

"Yes…I already guessed how you felt about him"

"Huh?"

Esmeral got startled at this statement. Windblade simply shrugged, not specifying anything. Her interlocutor' optics lit up a bit before she went collected again and changed of topic.

"So…Do you have someone?"

"Yes. His name is Chase"

"How have you met?"

"Long story"

And Windblade wasn't against telling her about their encounter.

* * *

"Mama…Get up"

It was way too early. Fracture just buried his face into his pillow, trying to fall back into recharge.

They'd gone to bed quite late yesterday. They played over and over…And now, he'd pay the price. But Night shall be exhausted as he was. And even so, it wasn't a reason to disturb his sleep.

Unfortunately, that child was on top form.

"We're going in town today" Night stated.

"Have fun"

"You're coming with us"

"No"

He wanted to recharge the entire day. He would enjoy the swimming-pool, the jacuzzi, these various games, the high-grade…

His pillow was suddenly grabbed away from him.

"Night!" Fracture stood up.

"What? Don't you want to go and explore Crystal cities?"

"We aren't in vacations, remember?"

"And you're the one telling me this!"

Fracture glared at her. Night simply dropped the pillow.

"We'll do some shopping"

"Go there alone"

"There are great and awesome gadgets in sales" Night informed him, a smooth tone.

Fracture's optics lit up.

The next second, he was up.

* * *

For one instant, Fracture had thought he'd been in another dimension. In another galaxy. In another universe.

He didn't believe it. If Cybertron was famous for its super gadgets…in Crystal Cities, gadgets were at the next level. Cybertronians could only cry in front of all these articles here.

Electronic binoculars that were advanced enough to watch in a 100 miles-area distance…even more.

Blades like his, triple-model…even more…

Small, even microscopic bombs, much deadlier and destructive…

Seriously! Only one of these gadgets was enough to hold spellbound!

All of this…for an astronomical price.

He'd tried to talk with salesbots…He'd tried to be polite, using good words…on Cybertron, it usually worked.

But it wasn't Cybertron.

As they left the store, it'd been a disappointed Fracture who pouted, his servos empty, giving a sad look at these gadgets that he would never be able to buy.

"Yes…Unfortunately, it's quite expensive here" Esmeral apologized.

"It's just a torture" The purple bot pouted. "I'd need to pay off some loans to buy some of these gadgets one day"

"Come on, it's not that bad" Night smiled.

Then she stopped in front of a vitrin. Fracture walked closer, checking at what she'd seen.

A necklace. With golden and blue Crystal colours.

"You want to wear necklaces now?" Fracture sighed.

"It's pretty"

"Yes, it's pretty"

Kat didn't seem that interested either.

"Night…You know it's not real crystal, remember? People only call it crystal because of the colour"

"Yes, I know. But it's so-"

Night gave some puppy eyes to Fracture. The latter rolled his optics.

"You'll pay it with the casino' money"

He ended up by stepping in the store to ask for the price. He nearly choked at the salesbot' reply. Night paled as well.

"Come on, it's a joke! 4,000 Shanix for a damned necklace? Are you kidding, right?"

"The price is the price" The salesbot replied, a despising tone.

They weren't on Cybertron, after all. They knew it. If they couldn't pay it, they could get scrapped.

"Come on, let's negotiate!" Fracture went on. "2,000?"

"No"

"2,500?"

"No"

"3,000?"

The bot shook his head. Primus they were just so greedy here! Even worse than on Cybertron.

"Mama, it's not that bad" Night said, grabbing Fracture's arm to pull him outside.

"What if I give you one of my blades?" Fracture asked.

The bot glared at him. Fracture just flipped him off and left the store, following his daughter.

"Sorry, Night" He said.

"It's okay. It wasn't as pretty, in the end"

She still sounded disappointed. Fracture sighed. If he'd kept hunting, he wouldn't have such a problem. He would have bought all these gadgets as well as the necklace.

He shook his head. Bad thought. He didn't regret anything…He'd stopped for good.

* * *

"Where is the information Center?" Fracture asked.

"Here" Esmeral pointed at a building. "Near the High Tech and New Technologies' society' building"

A giant, rounded building, wearing the same crystal blue colour…Fracture looked up. Impressive. And he was sure that all these gadgets he'd caught sight of went from there. There must be a real treasure kept inside.

The information Center? It looked so small near it.

Maybe he could try to get a tour of this place…but Fracture didn't comment anything. They weren't here for this, after all.

They decided to split. Night and Fracture went in the center while Kat, Esmeral and Windblade kept visiting the place. They shouldn't get them more involved. Kat just made Night promise to tell her everything. Her daughter nodded and both hugged. Fracture raised one eyebrow at this.

As they walked away, Fracture couldn't help but ask.

"You and Kat—"

"Hm?"

"Are you two closer than usual?"

Night just got startled at this idea. Fracture could notice that her cheekplates were burning at the question.

Oh no.

"She is just…my best friend"

"Good"

More than best friend, he thought. But he didn't comment it. He didn't want to talk with her about these things now.

They stepped in the center and headed for the reception desk. The bot in charge looked up back at them.

"We would like some information about…A femme named Htab" Fracture said.

"What for?"

They exchanged a glance.

Fracture took a breath. It'd cost him to say such a thing…

"…We are looking for her natural mother" He said, pointing at Night.

Her natural mother…

It sounded like an insult to him. But they didn't have any choice.

The bot in charge nodded. He clicked on a hologram, starting researches.

After a few minutes, a picture appeared in front of them. A picture of a femme.

"Is she the one?" He asked.

"Yes" Night said.

The bot frowned as he read through the database.

"Are you sure she is the femme you're looking for?" He questioned again.

"Yes, I'm sure" Night nodded.

"Strange. No child had been reported as being hers"

"It's probably because…She left" Fracture said.

He'd almost said 'she abandoned her' but it wasn't the bot' business. The bot in charge kept reading.

"Where can we find her?" Night asked.

"I think you're wrong" The bot said.

"Why?" Night asked.

His answer put an end to their doubt.

"Because this person named Htab died during the Golden Age in Cybertron. Much before the war"

It left them speechless.

Fracture bit his lip, glancing back at Night. The latter looked completely dumbfounded. Disappointed.

If she'd died before the war, she wouldn't have been able to give birth to Night. The latter had been created pretty much after the war. She'd been aged of a few days when he'd found her.

So, she was dead…had they been wrong all along?

"Isn't there another femme named Htab living there? In Crystal Cities?" Fracture asked.

The bot shook his head.


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER 43**

"…I don't understand"

After they'd talked with the bot in charge, they left the information center, as lost and confused as before, even more. They had so many questions in their processor. Fracture didn't understand but it was probably nothing near how Night must have been feeling. His daughter looked down, a devastated expression on her face after what she'd just discovered. Then there'd been the harsh reality that they might have been wrong all along and all this trip might have been useless. He felt the need to add something, anything to give some beacon of comfort to her.

"…There is nothing to understand, Night" Fracture stated. "We just followed a foolish way…it wasn't a good place to search for"

"But…only one Htab had been found in the Great Library' search engine. Kat said it was the most reliable search engine we could use" She replied, stammering.

Fracture let out an irritated growl.

He believed his daughter's words but he just felt the urge to punch the first thing he came across. He held back, he took upon himself but…it annoyed him. It made him mad. They'd landed in Crystal Cities for nothing, and they found nothing…where should they go now?

What'd been the sender' goal, sending them over there? Night might have been wrong but there was no inhabitant named Htab who met these criterias.

No Htab who was living in Crystal Cities…they'd asked about the father's name, the supposedly Airo…no result. No Airo was living there.

They currently had no clue.

The only question they'd got in mind was: why?

"…If the person isn't named Htab…so…it means…"

"The sender of the message, Steeljaw or anyone else, might have randomly picked up some names to use. They might be just some pseudonyms" Fracture growled.

Some false names.

Night stopped and stared back at him. That possibility probably got her more afflicted than she already was, and his daughter's hope cracked down. Fracture clenched his fists.

He didn't like to see his daughter in such a state…but he must speak frankly.

"…But…it…it cannot be!" Night cried out. "They cannot be false names! Why would they be?"

She was still clinging to it…she refused to admit that she might have been wrong. And it got Fracture even more annoyed.

"Yet, everything seems to point at it!" Fracture burst out. "No Htab living in Crystal Cities or in Cybertron. Only one person exists with such a name and she doesn't even fit to our criteria. Think about it, Night! The sender lied! All of this had been some lies! We came here for nothing!"

Why would they lie to them? He wouldn't know. They hadn't got any other news from Autobots yet. Less from Steeljaw or even that Chris Marshall. Yet they hadn't simply vanished!

Night's lip trembled.

"You said you'd help me" She said, her tone low.

"I promised you! But where should we go now? Your natural parents might be located anywhere in that universe! Where should we go? I'm listening!"

His words got Night antagonized. However, Fracture didn't wish to waste more of his time. He walked faster, passing by the High Tech and New Technologies building where the others waited for them.

Immediately afterward, Kat rushed over to them while Esmeral and Windblade remained behind.

"So?" The Cyclops asked.

Fracture didn't leave any time for Night to explain herself and revealed their discovery, not hiding his irritation about the situation. The others' reaction was immediate.

"But if that's true…" Windblade started. "If it isn't Htab…who is it?"

"We don't know!" Fracture spat. "But it was our only one clue! If it's wrong, what can we do now? We just focused on stupid names! We haven't focused on facts!"

"But we have nothing else!" Night replied back, enraged as well. "We didn't have any other clue!"

"There were other ways!" Fracture yelled. "We could have tried to check if a baby named Night had been listed in a hospital, for example! We could have tried to go back to the source!"

"You believe I haven't thought about it already? I've been abandoned in a trashcan!" Night said. "Maybe I'm not even born in a hospital! And do you know my name? How many robots carry the Night name in this entire universe? How many?"

"WATCH OUT YOUR TONE WITH ME, NIGHT!"

Fracture glared at her back though he felt Windblade's servo on his shoulderplate to calm him down. She gave him a nod, advising him not to keep on. Fracture growled and nearly kicked a trashcan nearby. Night's arms trembled as well. She was burning up inside even though Kat tried to ease her down as well. Fracture didn't pay any attention to it. Once again, Night had acted without thinking.

"The only clue we have is Cybertron" Kat cautiously stated. "Night had been found here. So…Her parents might be still living here"

"If they're still living here…" Windblade sighed.

Yes. After all, they might have left after they'd abandoned their daughter.

Fracture took a long breath. The only good point was the residence. However, it didn't really get him appeased either. They were still looking for some answers.

The sender had just tricked them. Night had been trapped in that mess. His optics met Esmeral's. She made a step for them, offering an idea to ease tensions.

"What about visiting Outrigger?"

She smiled at them.

"I talked a lot about you. He would be happy to meet you all at last"

"Why not?" Windblade repeated.

Meeting Outrigger…

It didn't get their problems resolved…Esmeral whispered in Fracture's audios.

"It'll make you think about something else. As soon as your mind will calmed down, we'll be able to find some solutions"

"If you say so…"

She wasn't wrong…

Well. Let's try anyway. As they had no other place where they could go to. He ignored Night and passed by, without giving her another glance. Good. His daughter wasn't in the mood to talk either.

* * *

"It's here"

After they'd come through many halls and underpasses, they found themselves underground, going alongside a narrowed hall, slightly lightened up by small yellow lanterns. It stopped them from getting lost. Fracture slightly cowered. The place wasn't much sinister yet he still felt a bit oppressed. Maybe it was due to confinement as there were no window or any other exit to leave if there was a danger. This place was a real labyrinth unless they managed to memorize any corner, any stairs or any direction to find their way back to the surface. He didn't doubt that such a place had been built to protect the City's authority. As they walked ahead, Esmeral told them that the way straight to the Circle of Light's base had been kept as a secret when the other members had been still around. But at the end of the war, Outrigger had revealed the secret path to Esmeral to give her access to the base. Glancing back at the latter, Fracture couldn't help but wonder about what kind of relationship these two had, since the only remaining member authorized her access that easily. Esmeral and Outrigger were definitely close. But how much were they?

Silence fell down. They soon arrived to a small golden and white door. According to Esmeral, it'd been the Circle of Light colours to establish their neutrality. No red or blue. As he checked closer, he realized that the paint was peeling. He wondered if Outrigger intended to repair it soon.

Esmeral glanced back at them then reached out to knock at the door. They waited for a few minutes before the green femme stepped back.

The door opened, giving them access. Esmeral was the first one to step in. The rest of the group exchanged some worried looks before they followed her.

They landed in a small room almost entirely plunged into the darkness. The only light came out of a yellow lantern put down on a table, at the middle of the room.

It was apparently an office desk. Some Pads, some holographic parchments were scattered around the lantern. In a corner of the room, a person was writing some cybertronian signs on a board. Despite their presence, the person didn't turn back to greet them, still writing. Fracture noticed that he wore a golden and brown robe, a hood almost got his entire face covered.

"…Outrigger" Esmeral gently called him.

Outrigger stopped writing. As they passed by the table, something suddenly jumped on it. It got Kat and Fracture startled. Fracture immediately put a defensive stance, before realizing it was a camerabot. The bird croaked at them, wings up, in alert.

A camerabot…did they still exist in Crystal Cities? They went unobtainable on Cybertron. However, Esmeral had explained that the Circle of Light protected the ancient Cybertronian culture.

"…What are you doing here, Esmeral?" Outrigger questioned her. "Who is with you?"

Esmeral froze. Her interlocutor turned back to face them.

He kept his hood on. Esmeral was barely taller than he was, and his voice sounded a bit young.

"I came across Crystal cities" She explained. "I wanted to see you"

"What for?"

Outrigger's tone didn't display any emotion.

"I wanted to check if you were alright, if you were fine" Esmeral answered. "And I wanted to introduce…some friends"

"Friends…?"

Fracture noticed some yellow optics under the hood.

The bot quietly stared back at them. After a few minutes, he spoke up again.

"I don't have time for this"

"Outrigger…You shouldn't remain alone" Esmeral said.

"They wish to visit the ancient Circle of Light base? Give them a tour. You know these places as I do. I have some work to do"

He turned around to write again. Esmeral stepped forward.

"I worry much about you, Outrigger. It'd been years that you haven't gone outside…you remain locked up in…I'm afraid that you aren't taking care of yourself."

"We talked about it so many times" The young bot coldly stated. "I can take care of myself"

"I already offered you to go to Caminus…until the situation goes better"

"What's the point of it?"

Fracture thought back of his first meeting with Axe, at the Mount Fuji, years ago. He thought back about the device that showed many realities wished by the user. In Drift's reality, Wing had appeared…

Both of them had been welcoming. Open-minded. Warm. It wasn't the same thing with Outrigger.

Esmeral went over to the table, pulling some drawers. She searched something through it.

"…I worry much about you, Outrigger" She repeated, her voice shaky.

"You have your duties in Caminus. I have mine here"

"I'm not talking about it!"

She kept searching. Outrigger didn't pay attention to others. It felt like they were just spectators and only Outrigger and Esmeral existed in this room. Windblade ended up by walking ahead and exploring the room. She stopped in front of a wall, in a corner.

"What?"

Fracture joined her back to observe. He remained speechless as soon as he saw it.

A picture. About a group. In a kind of a Dojo, with a golden Tatami.

It was obviously the Circle of Light. His gaze lingered on each member. Fracture easily recognized Axe and Wing…

But he was struck hard as soon as he noticed Drift in. Jetstorm and Slipstream were part of the group as well, at the members' pedes.

At this time, he hadn't had his painted mustache yet and his optics had been still red. A similar appearance to the one he'd come across at their first encounter in prison.

When he'd been a Decepticon…

Fracture tried to find out about which member was Outrigger. He found him. A quite small bot. His main colour was brown with yellow optics. On the picture, he was near the Minicons. Windblade turned back to their host.

"…We know Jetstorm and Slipstream" She stated.

Outrigger suddenly stopped writing.

"They live on Earth with us" Windblade said. "They became Autobots"

"Yes…I know" Their interlocutor nodded, a low tone.

He didn't ask any question. Yet he hadn't acted indifferent to this news. He didn't want to know more about them?

Esmeral ended up by finding what she'd been searching for. She quickly stepped for Outrigger and put her servo on his shoulderplate, forcing him to look back at her. Her servo up, she displayed something.

"What's this?"

"You know it"

"You promised me to stop it!"

Small pills, a darker shade of blue. It wasn't the blue of energon. Where had Fracture already seen such a thing?

Outrigger didn't reply. Yet it sounded to be something extremely serious to Esmeral.

"Answer me, please!"

"It isn't your business any longer. I do whatever I want. Mind your own things"

He pushed her off and walked forward to the table, far from the board. Fracture glanced back at Esmeral. She looked completely desperate.

They were definitely close, indeed…He'd never witnessed her in such a state.

Windblade cleared her throat. She tried to help things up. She talked to Outrigger again.

"…Were you close to Jetstorm and Slipstream?"

"…Very"

His answer had been immediate. But his tone hadn't changed. Windblade gulped.

"Did you know about their Master Drift?"

"Yes"

"Do you know what happened to him?"

Fracture went still. His optics met Night's.

He tried not to pay attention to her.

"…Yes. I know he is dead"

Outrigger grabbed a parchment. He clicked on it. It made it vanish.

"His students became parents" Windblade informed him. She tried to smile. "They are each in couple and they both have children"

The bot didn't react.

"Jetstorm has triplets. Heart Axe, Unity and Skydream. And Slipstream has twins. Their names are—"

"I don't care about whatsoever they've become today" Outrigger dryly retorted.

It abruptly cut Windblade in.

"…I don't care about whatever happened to Drift's students" He added, using the same tone.

As soon as he said 'Drift' word with disdain, Fracture twitched. He immediately stepped for him.

"What does it mean?" He asked, his tone curious yet low.

"You heard me"

"Yeah, I heard you. But I want to know what it means. Drift, Jetstorm and Slipstream were your comrades, right? Don't you care about their fate?"

Outrigger turned back to face him.

He simply let Fracture come at him.

"After all these things that'd happened, I don't really care. They were my comrades once. Not anymore"

"And is it a reason to have such a behaviour?" Fracture asked.

"Fracture…" Esmeral softly called him back.

She invited him not to keep on. The bot shook his helm.

"They left the Circle of Light. So yeah. It isn't my business any longer"

"Yet, on this picture…you all looked close. Like best friends forever"

He pointed at the picture itself. Outrigger's gaze lingered on it. He let out a sigh at this.

"…Good if Jetstorm and Slipstream managed to get a good life. As for Drift…he just got what he deserved"

Silence fell down again. Silence like death itself.

Fracture stared at Outrigger. Had he…heard well? He couldn't have said such a thing.

He hadn't dared.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me"

"Are you telling me…that Drift deserved to die?"

He was soon a few centimeters away from him. Windblade was behind him, as if she was ready to step in; if it went downhill.

"That's what I said" Outrigger stated.

He didn't even deny it. Fracture's voice went louder.

"Did Esmeral tell you how he died? Huh? Did she tell you?"

The young bot didn't answer. Fracture wasn't waiting for one anyway.

"He died by killing Lockdown! Lockdown! Do you know that name, right? Isn't he the one who killed Wing?"

"Fracture…Calm down"

"No! I won't calm down! Drift killed Lockdown! He killed him to save us! Else Lockdown would have destroyed many big towns on Earth! Else he would have killed Slipstream! He gave his own life to save us! He saved us, do you hear me? He killed the one who took your comrade Wing! And you…You are saying he deserved his fate?"

"Drift abandoned us!" Outrigger shouted back.

His fists clenched.

"Drift abandoned the Circle of Light! He left Wing! He left Axe! He left me! If he'd stayed around, maybe both of them would have remained alive!"

Fracture didn't control himself any longer. In a firm grip, he grabbed Outrigger's neck, suddenly lifting him up.

"Fracture! Release him!" Windblade shouted.

"DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE HE LEFT THE CIRCLE OF LIGHT OUT OF CHOICE? WASN'T WING THE ONE WHOM HE LOVED? DON'T YOU THINK HE WOULD HAVE CHOSEN TO REMAIN BY HIS SIDE?"

Yes…

Wing had been Drift's true love…

The only person he'd ever loved…

"NO! IF HE LEFT YOU, THAT'S BECAUSE HE DIDN'T HAVE ANY CHOICE IN THE MATTER! DON'T GIVE JUDGMENT ON THINGS YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT!"

"YOU ARE A DECEPTICON!" Outrigger spat. "JUST LIKE DRIFT WAS! WHEREVER YOU GO, YOU ALL JUST BRING OUT MISERY!"

"OUTRIGGER! DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS TO FRACTURE!" Esmeral screamed, rushing over them.

Fracture tightened his grip.

These pills…he remembered what they were now.

"DID THESE MOOD SUPPRESSANTS TURN YOU DUMB OR SOMETHING? OH YEAH! THAT'S SO EASY TO BLAME A DEAD PERSON FOR THINGS THAT HAPPENED! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE HALF OF THINGS THAT DRIFT DID FOR YOU! FOR US! FOR THE CIRCLE OF LIGHT! YOU DARE INSULT HIM? INSTEAD OF BLAMING HIM, YOU SHOULD BLAME THE RIGHT PEOPLE WHO CAUSED ALL THESE SHITS! LOCKDOWN! SHADOW RAKER!"

Then he heard Windblade's voice again.

"Fracture…your daughter…You're scaring her"

Fracture stopped shouting.

He'd forgot about Night's presence.

She stared at him, shocked by his behaviour. She was stunned by how violent his words were.

Fracture growled. He ended up releasing the young bot.

In the end, he dropped him on the floor and pushed him away. Then he turned back to the door.

"Fracture…"

"I'll find the way out by myself!"

Before leaving the room, he yelled at Outrigger again.

"You're lucky that Jetstorm and Slipstream aren't around! Wing and Axe would be deeply ashamed of you"


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER 44**

"…I'm sorry, Fracture"

It'd been nightfall at this time. Since the purple bot had returned to the residence, after having lost his way in that labyrinth to leave the old Circle of Light base and come back to the Crystal Cities' surface, he hadn't left his room. He'd remained in to calm down, to get his rage appeased after his encounter with Outrigger. Unfortunately, even at the time where the others had returned to the residence, he had still been absolutely furious. As the door opened on Esmeral, he turned back to her and almost told her off.

Nevertheless, he went quiet as soon as he caught sight of the green femme's expression. The latter looked completely lost. She seemed devastated, afflicted due to the situation and Fracture understood that she tried to find the right words to talk to him. Fracture frowned but let her come to him anyway.

"It…It wasn't supposed to happen" She stated after a silence.

She'd been the one who'd offered them to visit Outrigger. To get away for a while, to forget that they'd come in Crystal Cities for nothing, after the discovery about Night's natural 'mother'.

Indeed, it'd backfired. Fracture let out a sigh. She had good intentions, after all.

"The problem isn't from you" Fracture growled. "It's from Outrigger"

"Fracture…"

"How dare he?" Fracture spat. Rage went over again.

He blamed Drift for his misery…

He blamed him for the loss of his comrades…their comrades…

He took a breath.

"Drift would never have abandoned them without a good reason." Fracture kept on, a calmer tone. "He'd always repeated that he loved them…He loved Wing…"

"I know" Esmeral approved, a weak tone.

He thought back about the picture.

Had he already seen Drift with such an expression? A serene, peaceful face?

He'd looked so happy…

"…Before he joined Autobots, it'd been his family"

Would he have been able to be the cause of Drift's happiness one day?

Fracture clenched his fists. Of course not. Not him. They'd been enemies…during centuries. During millenaries.

Esmeral ended up by taking a seat by his side. She looked down. She displayed a guilty expression.

"…But Axe had been angry at Drift as well…for one time. His grudge had lasted during millenaries…until he realizes that he'd been foolish, blaming everything on only one person."

She focused back on him. Fracture simply looked away.

It brought him back to an unpleasant, disagreeable situation…and it wasn't only because of Outrigger. Esmeral kept talking.

"Outrigger…was so different before. Always trying to prove himself to the other Circle of Light members. He was such an adorable kid. So full of life…unlike the other members who always had their work in mind"

She paused.

"Today, he is in charge of the authority and it wasn't supposed to happen. I just wanted him…to focus on his health. I just wanted him to focus on himself first, rather than on his new duties. But…it'd been years now…and I'm afraid that the Crystal cities' inhabitants already forgot about the Circle of Light."

Fracture remained thoughtful at her statement.

She hadn't been entirely wrong, reacting in such a way…With such a state of mind, it was impossible to focus on something else.

He'd been through this, after all.

"Even so" He replied. "He'll not be able to accomplish his duties. He can't work alone on this."

"That's what I thought as well. And…in one way, it's also an excuse for me to keep Outrigger alive and safe. I know it's dumb. I know it's foolish but…I'm just scared that he follows his comrades' fate."

"But…In the end, who'll protect the Crystal Cities?"

This time, he faced her. He thought that his question was understandable. After all, it'd been the task of the Circle of Light.

A task that Drift had fought for.

Outrigger didn't honour them in giving up. Even if rich people ruled over the city, they wouldn't protect the City from any danger. They'd not be ones to fight any possible invader.

Esmeral didn't have any answer for this.

"You'll need to think about it sooner or later" Fracture said. "Even if you wish to protect Outrigger, all this training, all these lessons will end up by becoming useless in the end, as he'd not be able to use them."

"I know…"

She got her face covered.

"But…What can I do? He promised me that he'll stop mood suppressants. Yet he still takes them."

"His grievous feelings are suppressed but it'll do no good to him" Fracture retorted.

"That's what I told him. Yet he said that without mood suppressants, he cannot keep on"

She stared at him again. She'd a question in mind. Fracture let her ask.

"…Have you ever thought about taking some? Mood suppressants?"

Fracture took a time to answer.

"…Only once. Until I got remembered that I must keep a watch on Jetstorm and Slipstream."

This unpleasant feeling again…He took a breath.

It was useless to act hypocrite anyway.

He'd always admitted his feelings…even if he took time to admit some of them.

"…I criticize Outrigger as he blames someone for the death of his comrades." He stated. "But…in the end, I'm not better."

"Why do you say that?" She softly asked him.

"I don't like Jetstorm and Slipstream. I don't hate them actually…but sometimes, I think Divebomb and Airazor should be alive instead."

_Fracture is a fantastic boss._

A sentence that'll always haunt him…Compliments that he didn't deserve.

"…Drift did everything for them. He treated them as individuals. He trained them, he protected them…to the point it cost his life. As a Deployer, I wouldn't have accomplished the quarter of his actions."

"You're too hard on yourself" Esmeral protested.

This sentence got him angry again.

"And you aren't hard enough on me! You don't know the one I was before! Even Night doesn't know who I was before! You wouldn't have wished to meet me"

"Past doesn't matter" Esmeral retorted. She came closer to him. "The person you are today matters. I'm interested by the present Fracture."

She bit her lip, not adding anything.

Fracture remained silent. She was always too merciful.

"…What about you?" He questioned her. "Have you ever taken some mood suppressants?"

"…Only once. After my husband's death"

At this statement, Fracture put a servo over her shoulderplate. In a way to comfort her. Esmeral ended up by leaning against him. Fracture didn't reject her. Tears weren't far. And unlike Outrigger's point of view, experience had taught them not to hold them back.

Outrigger acted horribly toward Drift…And he acted horribly toward Jetstorm and Slipstream…

And yet…Outrigger had been a victim. He hadn't deserved all this sadness.

* * *

"…May I join you?"

Night looked up. She was in the jacuzzi, enjoying it under the moonlight before she would leave to recharge. As Kat went closer, Night suppressed a happy smile.

A jacuzzi, a good sight on the Omega dunes…and Kat around to give her some company.

What else did she need?

"Come, pretty" Night invited her.

"Thanks"

Kat laid down in the jacuzzi as well, positioning her legs between Night's to get comfortable. According to her body language, Kat also needed to relax and think about something else. Just like Night, especially after today.

Her expression darkened at the thought.

"I'm sorry" The orange femme said.

"Of what?"

"Because I led you here…for nothing. I thought…I had a clue about my natural mother."

Kat silently stared back at her.

"…I'm the one who followed you"

"You wouldn't have followed me if I hadn't insisted. I wouldn't have endangered you"

"You looked for some answers. Anyone else would have reacted in the same way"

No. She wondered if other adopted people would have reacted in the same way.

Triplets had been adopted as well. They were just happy the way they were. With parents who loved them.

And she should just be happy the way she was. With her family. With her mother. With Fracture.

But…she'd been too curious.

And for what? For nothing.

Maybe she hadn't been cautious enough…but if the person who'd lived in Crystal Cities wasn't her natural mother…she wouldn't find her.

There were no other Htab around.

"You just focus on negative things" Kat stated.

"Really? Is there any good thing in that mess?"

"Well…You discovered Cybertron. You followed my beloved sis' advices and we both visited a casino, we tried a bar in Caminus…"

These remarks slightly amused her. However, it wasn't enough to help her mood up.

"…Looking back at it" Kat kept on. "It'll give us some good memories. And…just look where we are now"

She stretched out. Night chuckled. Indeed. They wouldn't enjoy a jacuzzi time in Crystal cities every day.

"And at least, you've been able to talk with Fracture" The cyclops pointed. "About your wish to discover the truth about your origins"

"There were other ways to do"

"He said he would never have brought you to Crystal cities, under other circumstances."

Night remained silent at this statement.

"I'm not saying you're all white as snow in that mess. I still resent you for these things" Kat added, a stern tone again. "You got us endangered. But just…stop blaming yourself. It's done now."

"Really…"

Night simply splashed her back. Kat just had her arms crossed, a bored look. Night smiled at this again and just leaned against the jacuzzi again, enjoying bubbles massaging her back.

It was such a happiness…

Kat was right actually. Whatever happened today…they just needed to enjoy the present time right now.

She thought about something.

She thought about Outrigger…about his confrontation with her mother…

She'd learned that he'd lost all his comrades…Esmeral being the only one around now…

"I wonder if Outrigger knew his natural parents" She spoke out loud.

Kat put her helm under water.

"I heard he'd been adopted by the Circle of Light"

Night felt a spark ache at the thought. He'd lost both his natural parents…as well as his adoptive parents?

She didn't dare imagine how he must feel…to the point of using some mood suppressants to forget about his pain.

If something similar happened to her…she would probably react in the same way.

It was unfair…he was on his own now. He was suffering. Even if Esmeral was around, it wasn't probably enough.

She wanted to do something.

She looked up back at her friend.

"…I brought you here for a bad reason"

She smiled.

"…But it doesn't mean we came here for nothing"

"What do you mean?"

"I learned…during this trip that…I wasn't strong enough to face all these dangers. I don't have the knowledge to fight."

She didn't know if it would work…

If Outrigger would accept…

But maybe…in this way, he'd be able to focus on something else. He would be able to forget his pain…He would accept his situation. He would move on.

At the same time…

"…I could…learn to protect you" Night added again, staring back at her friend.

"…Protecting me?"

"That's what I want…"

She gently took her servo.

Maybe it was a risk…

But it was worth a try, right?

* * *

When she came back, Night didn't return to her room.

No. She headed for her mother's room.

Without any noise, she laid down near him as he was recharging. Just like she did when she was younger…

She closed her optics.

She felt a servo caressing her helm.

She smiled, understanding what it meant.

They made up.


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER 45**

"…What do you want from me?"

During their way to the base, Night had carefully prepared her words. Her request, her arguments to make him accept…As soon as she had an idea in mind, it was nearly impossible to take it away. But at the instant she faced him, all her self-confidence entirely vanished in one flash. Outrigger's dry tone left her mute to the point she almost forgot about the reason why she came. Without her mother. Only Kat and Esmeral had accompanied her. Her friend thought it was a bad idea and Outrigger would never accept. She wondered how Night could carry her idea over while she regularly skipped her training with Jetstorm on Earth. Night had pouted at this but had reluctantly agreed with her. But she had to try. She had to ask.

As this time, it wasn't only about her. As for Esmeral, the green femme had accompanied them over to show them the way in that labyrinth, as Night's mother had got lost the day before. Esmeral hadn't commented on it, but she hadn't sound very convinced by her plan.

Outrigger was still dressed with his hood and his robe, hiding his yellow optics. He was still in front of his board and was still writing some Cybertronian signs over it. Night glanced back at Kat. Through her body language, the latter simply told her 'you're on your own'.

"…I…I thought that as we were in Crystal Cities, we could enjoy the opportunity to learn more about one another" She started, scratching the back of her helm, quite awkward.

It was quite poorly introduced. And she wasn't the only one thinking this. Outrigger let out a sigh. He kept writing, not even turning back.

Night bit her lip. If she kept doing this, she would be kicked out of there. Outrigger didn't sound quite friendly. Even not at all. Silence fell down. Only chalk noise could be heard in the room.

In the end, she chose to go straight to the point. She knelt down. Looking down on the floor, she spoke up again.

"…I came to meet you since…I have a request."

"Really? And what is it?" Outrigger answered, keep writing.

"…Teach me martial arts, please!"

Chalk noises stopped. Yet Outrigger kept facing the board.

He took a time before he answered.

"…Why should I accept your request?" He simply questioned her.

Her arguments…

Everything she'd prepared…all of it had vanished out of her processor. Scrap!

"I…I think you're the best teacher here!"

She just needed to improvise.

"You're only in Crystal Cities for a short period of time". He retorted. "You'll not stay here forever. You haven't found here what you've been searching for, right?"

Esmeral had obviously told him everything.

Night gulped. She kept the same position.

"…Even though I haven't found the thing I was looking for, it doesn't mean I came here for nothing. The Circle of Light was full of powerful warriors. You've got a training."

"The Circle of Light is no more"

Then he faced her. Under his hood, his optics sternly stared back at her.

Night let out a chill at this, but didn't comment anything.

"The training was made for future members. Members who would protect the Crystal Cities. You think I'll teach martial arts at the first newcomer?" He asked. "You believe I'll take someone who is temporarily around as a student? I've some work. I have something else to do rather than helping some strangers."

His tone was sharp. He was about to leave the room when Esmeral softly called him back.

"Outrigger. Maybe you shall listen to whatever she's to say."

"She has nothing to say. I don't owe her anything."

"I'm not a stranger!" Night cried out. "I know your old friends! Jetstorm and Slipstream."

She guessed that under his hood, he winced at this.

"And is it a good reason?"

"Jetstorm and Slipstream wouldn't want to see you like this" She said. "I…I can give news from you to them. Maybe I could ask them to join us here"

She remembered the picture. About all three of them, about Drift, about the other members…

He'd been close to them. She was close to them. She couldn't do nothing. He needed to remember their friendship.

"I'm not interested" Outrigger replied.

"You can't drown yourself into loneliness! It's not even a life you have!"

"Because training you up will improve things? I don't think so"

Outrigger put his chalk down before he grabbed a Pad.

He was so stubborn. Good. Night was stubborn as well.

"…Maybe if you get me trained" She kept on. "It would change your point of view"

"You're definitely quite the arrogant one. Fracture definitely gave you a poor education."

Fortunately, he wasn't around right now…

"And you! You spit on your own skills!"

She stood up and made a step forward.

"How long have you been out of practice?"

"Get out" Outrigger growled.

"Are you ashamed of telling the truth? Maybe your formation is complete, but if you don't do anything, you might lose everything you learned, as well as your own skills. That's the reason why Jetstorm and Slipstream keep training every day. Drift was their Master. Just like the other members were your masters."

Even if his back faced her, she noticed that Outrigger tensed up. Kat waved at her, warning her not to keep on further.

But she made her decision. She had to do this. She'd already started.

"I'm not saying I would be the perfect student" She stated. "But I'll do my best"

"Who are you to judge me?" Outrigger shouted. "Why don't you just mind your own business?"

She'd expected such an answer.

But her explanation went much more difficult than she'd originally thought.

"…I'm just someone who made a bad choice. Just like you. Someone who lost her parents. Just like you"

Outrigger went still. Night went on.

"Yes. And unlike you, I have Fracture who adopted me. I have the chance to live with close friends who are like my family. Just like the Circle of Light had been a family to you. However, the difference is that you also lost this family, as well as your natural parents. I don't want to imagine the pain you're going through right now. And I think I wouldn't do better if such a thing happened to me"

Losing her adoptive mother as well…

She paused.

"What you're doing is not healthy for you. And deep down you know it. But by acting like this, by endangering your own health, you don't honour your family' wishes. You forget about your remaining loved ones. Esmeral. Jetstorm. Slipstream. You also forget that you're a powerful warrior as well. And that's the reason why I came to see you. Even if we barely know each other, I came to see you because…I don't want you to give up"

Outrigger remained silent. Night's gaze lingered on him. He slowly looked down.

"If you don't wish to train me up, I'll accept that. But if that so, train someone else. Take another student. Give them the happiness of learning. Just like your comrades did to you. If you don't do it for others, do it for yourself. Do it for your health"

These blue pills still laid down on the desk.

"…Why do you want to train?" He ended up by asking.

Night took a breath.

Her answer was clear. Beside Outrigger's health, there was another reason.

"I thought I was strong and I'm not. I believed I had the skills to fight people who wanted to harm me. I got my loved ones endangered out of selfishness. And I haven't protected them. I almost got them killed."

She couldn't help but look back at Kat.

"…Now I want to become stronger to protect them. At least, I wish gaining some skills."

"Jetstorm and Slipstream can train you."

"They already do…but they are my loved ones. I need some extra help. And Earth isn't Cybertron or Crystal Cities. Earth is a small cocoon near the entire universe."

That's all she'd needed to say.

Maybe they weren't valid reasons. Maybe Night was wrong. Outrigger wouldn't listen to her. He would kick her out of here and he wouldn't wish to see her again.

She didn't want to train up for herself. But she wanted to do something for others.

Outrigger, Kat…

She'd come here for a selfish goal…maybe she should find another goal that would damage the others less. Something that'd help them…

Outrigger let out a sigh.

Near him, his bird chirped.

Esmeral stepped closer and put a servo over his shoulderplate. As if she wanted to give him some presence. As if she quietly asked him to think about it.

But she apparently didn't need to get him convinced.

He turned back to Night and simply gave her a nod.

* * *

"I can't believe you got him convinced" She heard Kat whisper behind.

She'd already caught sight of human Dojos in the past. Watching some matches on TV. She'd sometimes accompanied Denny to his Judo club and she'd sometimes stayed a bit longer to observe him practice from behind a window, in her alt-mode. But the Circle of Light' Dojo was…quite specific. Absolutely vast, a Tatami getting the entire floor covered, bathed in the sunlight that was coming through stained glasses representing the different faces of Primus. Night got the feeling that she'd landed in a sanctuary.

A sacred place.

Kat had taken a seat on a bench to watch. Outrigger and Night went over to the Tatami, her new teacher having taken his hood off to put it on the floor. He was a brown bot, having golden optics, quite taller than Night. She noticed two katanas in their sheathes at his waist, that he didn't pull out. Outrigger glanced back at her and pointed at the end of the room.

"…You are going to run twenty laps in the Dojo."

"Wait…What?"

"I said you'll run twenty laps"

"WHAT?"

Night gulped. She'd thought she would escape it if she skipped Jetstorm's training. And at least, Jetstorm only ordered to run ten laps.

It's much worse here.

"You refuse?"

"No…"

She'd promised. Night glanced back at Kat. If her friend had been able to give her a mocking smile, she would have had.

Night took a long breath and started running.

* * *

After three laps, Night got already exhausted. But as soon as Outrigger felt she was slowing down, he ran after her to give her some taps behind her helm, forcing her to speed up. It got Night motivated enough to run faster and escaping him, but at the moment she finished her last lap, she almost collapsed due to tiredness.

"Hopefully you don't expect to rest?" Outrigger growled.

And he ordered her to do fifth push-ups. Night paled at this. It must be a joke. No. Unfortunately, he was dead serious about it. Night almost fell down and positioned herself on her servos, ready to endure the torture yet to come.

"What? Did you really believe that you'd have some fun?"

She almost caught sight of a mischievous smile on his face.

He'd expected her to give up.

Night growled. As if she was going to give up…she hastily started her push-ups, trying to suppress her tiredness that was appearing on her face.

I'm not tired, she tried to repeat to herself over and over.

* * *

And the nice thing about it? Outrigger had added other fifty push-ups to the fifty ones she'd already had to do. When Night had stood up, Outrigger had stared at her, a sneer on his face. She wondered if they'd start the combat training soon enough. In her dreams. Instead, Night had to do more stretching, more acrobatics and some other annoying warm-ups. She was completely exhausted after all of this. From far, she caught sight of Kat drinking a cube of energon as she watched the entire training.

In the end, combat started. Outrigger didn't give her any sword. He ordered her to attack with her pedes and her fists. Night nodded.

And lunged at him.

Outrigger was already behind her as soon as she tried to aim for his face and she suddenly got kicked in her side. Night landed on the Tatami, an acute pain tearing her side open.

"Pathetic" He commented. "No wonder why you always lose"

"No…"

"You know, Drift trained here during around ten years" He informed her. "And even when he left, his formation wasn't completed. You believe you can become as strong as he was in a few days?"

"No."

"You can just give up…"

Saberhorn, Outrigger…

Why did they all tell her to give up?

Night growled out of rage and stood again, counter-attacking with a kick. She didn't even touch him. Outrigger simply dodged her by stepping aside. Night tried again. Her mentor dodged her again and knocked her down with a sharp kick. Night landed on the floor again.

"I'm not sure that you'd be able to defeat your opponents with such a balance" Outrigger criticized her.

He let out a sigh and let her stand up again. Outrigger told her about the next exercise.

Working on her positions.

* * *

"…How was Drift at his beginnings?" She questioned.

It was only curiosity. However, Outrigger didn't answer. Night tried to punch him but Outrigger simply stepped back and went behind her to get her position corrected. She wasn't enough in profile and it could cost her dearly during fights.

She punched him again. She didn't manage to touch him.

This time, it'd been her supports that were bad. To make her understand, Outrigger kicked her legs again. She fell down again.

"…How were Jetstorm and Slipstream at their beginnings?"

"You talk too much. It's a proof that you don't know how to fight."

"But—"

"I asked you to punch. I didn't ask you to talk. Is she the one you want to protect, right?"

He pointed at Kat. Night painfully agreed. Outrigger sighed again and allowed her to stand up again.

"So, start it by learning."

"May I know what the scrap you're doing?" A familiar voice rose up.

They turned back. Night almost got her face covered out of shame as soon as she recognized the newcomer.

Her mother. Of course. Who else? He didn't add anything else and went up to the Tatami, without even being authorized by Outrigger. Behind, Esmeral followed him by close to catch him up.

"Fracture! I don't think it's—"

"Care to explain, Night?" He growled.

She noticed some dark rings under his optics. She wondered if he'd jumped out of the berth to come here.

She let out a sigh. Primus…

"He teaches me to fight"

"You already have Jetstorm for this. On Earth"

"But it's different here!"

Here…She really wanted to do her best. She really wanted to keep training. She didn't want to give up. Because he was someone she didn't know. He wasn't a friend. He wasn't a loved one.

He motivated her to go on. To help others.

"Are you aware that we'll not stay in Crystal Cities?" He reminded her, an acid tone. "We haven't come here for this, remember? What is the use of starting here?"

Outrigger rolled his optics and stepped back.

No. He'll not do this.

"Can't I learn to defend myself?" Night retorted, a dry tone.

"I can teach you to fight myself!" Fracture stated. "What are you learning, by the way?"

"Martial arts…"

"Really"

That statement made him smile a bit. It didn't mean anything good.

"Just like Drift, right? Are you the one who taught him to fight with honour?"

"No. I wasn't his teacher" Outrigger replied. "But you're right. Honour is a main aspect of martial arts."

"Really…You even talk like him."

"Mama!"

"So…if not with honour, I wonder how you fight." Outrigger questioned him, a sarcastic tone. "I'm quite curious about it"

"Very easy"

He pressed a button to make his blades appear on his wrists.

"With treachery, of course" He replied, a proud tone.

"Why doesn't it surprise me?"

"Everyone just spits on it." The purple bot sighed. '"It's only out of pragmatism. If she faces a devious opponent, honour wouldn't save her"

"That's the exact reason why I said your daughter had received a poor education"

Fracture's optics widened at this. Outrigger seemed proud of his remark. As she felt that tension was arising up between them, Night stood between the two bots, as Esmeral did the same.

"So…Mama. Can you leave us alone, please?"

"Excuse me?" The purple bot answered.

"You heard me"

"I'm sure in a fight, I would definitely get the upper hand with treachery"

"If that so, start by running twenty laps in the Dojo."

"I'll not run twenty laps in the Dojo!"

"Really? At least, your daughter obeyed. You shall do the same as well"

And immediately afterward, Outrigger left the Tatami and started running, a bored expression on his face. Fracture's gaze lingered on him as he went and came back, never showing any hint of tiredness.

Night frowned, wondering how her mother would react to this.

In the end, Fracture left the Tatami as well and started running, following Outrigger by close. However, as he passed him and was about to touch the wall and coming back to Night, Outrigger slapped him at behind his helm.

"OUCH!"

Fracture didn't have any time to reply. Outrigger was already far.

* * *

Tired.

Exhausted.

Dead.

As he returned to the residence, Fracture let himself fall in the sofa, sweating. He was no longer used to run out of pleasure. Was he an old bot now?

He hadn't even engaged combat with that brat…Because that guy was a brat near him! What a shame! After four laps, he'd been already fed up of it! Windblade was in a sofa, drinking a cube of high-grade energon.

"Do you want some?" She offered.

"Thanks"

Fracture received it and took a sip before he started coughing. That child was sick!

"That child will be the death of me!" He burst out.

"Esmeral said she did it to make him focus on something else. To focus on his job"

"And what about it?"

"You shall be proud of her. It's from a good intention."

"I don't want to stay in Crystal Cities where everything is so expensive"

Except in this beautiful and sumptuous residence…

"We can remain there for a few days" Windblade offered. "If she is happy here…"

"Hm"

Fracture didn't add anything and grabbed his Pad again. He had some updates to do. As many programs started on, he went for Cybertronian social networks one more time.

That's right at this point where he received a message.

_Your name has been mentioned._

Fracture frowned.

How so? His name had been mentioned? Where? On which website? What for?

He clicked on the link that'd appeared in the message.

And his spark almost stopped as soon as he read its content.


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPTER 46**

"Which is good" Windblade said as she headed back to the lounge, a new high-grade cube at servo, "it's that energon in the fridge will not run out that soon…"

She didn't get the chance to add anything else. As she stepped in the room, she realized that the ex-bounty hunter was no longer here. The sofa where Fracture had been a few moments earlier was left empty.

"Fracture?" She called.

No one answered. It got the flier surprised. She put her cube down on the table, before looking for the purple bot throughout the residence.

"Fracture?" She repeated, calling him again.

No answer.

Windblade frowned. Had he left? But there'd been no one outside, neither in the swimming-pool or in the jacuzzi. Was he in his room?

She went upstairs, a slow step. At the floor, there was nobody in the halls though the door of Fracture's room was left opened. She froze, wondering if she shall go back to the lounge. Maybe the Decepticon had something else to do and she would just bother him? She let out a sigh but, in the end, she just stepped in the room, checking what he was doing.

He was inside, on his berth. Windblade was about to speak up but Fracture didn't even react when she entered.

He leaned over his Pad. As Windblade stepped closer, she noticed an unreadable expression on the purple bot's face. His optics were widened, his mouth was left open, not tearing his optics off the screen…

She didn't understand.

"What's going on?" She calmly asked.

He didn't answer. She noticed that his servos were slightly shaking. As if he was about to lose control in any moment…

Yet when Fracture went angry, he didn't hold back. He shouted, he punched…but now…

On his face, a shocked expression. It got him paralyzed.

"But…What's wrong?" Windblade repeated.

Something on the Pad?

Windblade was about to check the screen but Fracture violently moved back. Windblade let out a frown at his behaviour. The purple bot glared back at her, silently ordering her not to keep on.

"Primus! Will you tell me what's wrong?" She cried out.

"It's not your business!"

"It's not my business? But just look at yourself! You are so pale! There is something wrong! It's obvious!"

Fracture kept his dentas gritted. This time, his entire body went to tremble. Windblade wasn't impressed. It was definitely about the Pad. Else he wouldn't react as such.

"…Let me see…"

"No"

"Fracture, let me see! If there is something wrong, you can't remain like this!"

It felt so strange…Before, she wouldn't have tried to help him up. Fracture's face twisted. He opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, as if he wanted to protest…but in the end, he just let out a sigh. A resigned expression, he grabbed the Pad and handed it over to her.

Windblade took it and put it over her knees. The screen was on standby mode. Fracture clicked it to get it unlocked. Then he touched an icon, making a webpage appear.

The first thing Windblade had been seeing was a picture of Fracture. A picture where he smiled, a malevolent expression. Windblade frowned, not understanding what it meant. She leaned over and started reading it in a whisper.

Fracture remained quiet. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke again.

"…Someone posted it…on an official blog…"

Windblade hadn't finished. She kept reading. Throughout the reading, she was gradually struck with horror and disbelief. Her reading' rhythm went slower. More she kept on, more it went difficult to read.

But she kept on. She kept reading until the end.

As soon as she finished, she was left dumbfounded, speechless. She didn't know what to say. She didn't dare look back at Fracture. Yet she should.

"…How long?" She ended up by asking.

"…I don't know. I received a message telling me my name had been mentioned somewhere" He said.

"But it isn't only your name! It's an entire article about you!"

His fists clenched. Windblade took the Pad again, reading some parts again. She started with the title.

_Here is a bot deserving the death sentence. Yet he is still out free. Is the Cybertronian justice a flawed justice?_

Even if an entire article about Fracture took her aback, the beginning of it was entirely true. Bounty hunter, responsible of the deaths of innocents, 250 bounties he'd gained…

250…it made her go still.

She focused back on the purple bot. She'd never known about the exact number of bounties he'd taken for money.

Shock and reality about Fracture's crimes went back to the surface, while she'd slightly forgot it during these last days. It violently struck her again. At this moment, she hadn't thought about the Decepticon from the past, who'd been their enemy once.

The number of victims with a bounty on their heads was quoted.

Pictures of them were put online. Her spark ached as soon as she caught sight of pictures about bots, femmes, children…

All of them killed by Fracture.

"…Have you killed children as well?" She asked him, her voice off.

Fracture took a time before he gave her a nod, a dark expression.

Disgust she'd always felt toward him took over her again.

After all, Decepticons were more than able to commit these crimes…even the most atrocious ones…

She kept reading, focusing on parts that'd struck her the most.

Even if the beginning was full of truth…she wasn't that sure afterward.

The article accused Fracture of having maintained some relationships with different individuals before killing them and stealing their money. He was nicknamed a 'sparkless black widow'.

She turned back to him.

"…Did you do this?"

"No" Fracture answered. "It's false"

After all, he'd killed children…why would he hide about the fact that he'd murdered bots for their money?

But Fracture sounded genuine…Windblade wasn't sure if she shall believe him.

The article accused him of dissecting bots and keeping their parts as trophies…

At this part, she asked him for some other explanations.

"…I'm not Lockdown" Fracture coldly retorted.

"You wanted to be like him once"

"I was a bounty hunter! But not the point of being as depraved as he was!"

His voice went shaky. Windblade shook her head but didn't answer.

Then the last part was completely false, unlike its beginning.

He was accused of having eliminated his subordinates.

Divebomb and Airazor's names were mentioned…The article stated that Fracture had killed them as soon as they'd become useless to him.

Their pictures were shown.

Divebomb and Airazor smiling…

Fracture slowly stood up. As Windblade kept reading that part, she kept the Pad against her chassis. This time, he didn't hold back any longer. She was afraid that he would break it under rage. She was right as the purple bot went over to the nightstand and punched it hard, the lamp falling down and crashing onto the floor.

He turned back to her, fury burning up in his optics.

"…That's just some horrible lies!" He spat.

"The article has still some truth in" Windblade replied, a low tone.

"Lies filled with some half-truths are the best out of all! It's well-known!"

Fracture violently kicked the nightstand hard. It collapsed.

Windblade didn't know how she should react to the article. Even if there were some lies in this article, she didn't manage to feel sorry for him. These bounties he'd got killed…his war crimes…

She couldn't afford to let it slide.

If an article was published about him…She couldn't help but think it was deserved.

"…You killed people" Windblade said.

"I know!" Fracture spat. "I killed! I committed these acts! That's what you wanted to hear, right?"

He paused, trying to calm down.

"I killed during my hunts! I killed bounties! If Drift was still around, he would confirm it!"

"You are…a monster" Windblade replied, a robotic tone.

"You didn't know? You didn't already know that I was a monster?"

She cowered.

Fracture was a Decepticon…A bounty hunter…

A murderer…

And they were alone in the residence. Windblade tried to get reassured, thinking she would be more than able to defend herself.

Fracture touched his arms, trying to get his trembling appeased.

"…I was a bounty hunter. I killed. I killed bounties. The article is right about it. But I never collected parts of bots like Lockdown did…I never murdered my relationships…Only one ever mattered to me…"

He got his face covered.

"…I never murdered Divebomb and Airazor"

She knew it.

She knew he hadn't killed them.

She knew he'd ended up by getting disgusted with Lockdown.

But…She couldn't forget the rest.

Fracture was still a criminal.

Windblade bit her lip, trying to reflect on how she should react to this.

She focused back on the Pad.

"…Is there any way to report that article? Or deleting it?"

"I tried to report it. I tried to hack it. I can't…"

"Maybe you can get the page blocked…people wouldn't see it"

She didn't really do it for him…but if Night ever discovered it…

"…I'll try" Fracture said, a low tone.

Windblade nodded and painfully stood up, leaving the room.

She didn't want to remain here any longer. She didn't want to stay in his room.

She tried to convince herself that Fracture had changed…his acts were part of the past…he wouldn't do it again…

But…these acts couldn't be erased…they were unforgivable.

And Windblade wondered if they'd been right…if they shouldn't have got him locked instead of letting him run free.


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER 47**

Two days had passed since that article had been published. Like Windblade had advised him to do, Fracture had got the webpage blocked on his Pad, and had deleted the notification about the mention of his name. He shall admit that it's better than nothing. However, it didn't get him reassured either. Even not at all. Indeed, the article still existed. He was aware that it's still online and many people could read it, having access to it. Furthermore, the Pad where he'd got the webpage blocked wasn't the only one he'd been using. That's the reason why he'd processed to do the same thing to other Pads he'd taken along.

_Here is a bot deserving the death sentence. Yet he is still out free. Is the Cybertronian justice a flawed justice?_

He shook his head at the thought. He was updating his last Pad. He didn't want to hear about that article any longer.

Fracture deserved a death sentence…

How many times had he heard these words?

He'd endured it the first time he'd worked with Autobots…When Drift had been still alive. Then he'd let it slide and had cohabited with them. However, he couldn't deny that they were still thinking about it. And Night had been the only one reason why he hadn't been still arrested and put into a stasis pod…

Had other Autobots read that article?

What would happen if Night read that article?

He frowned at this. Yeah…He could still say that the article was full of lies but sooner or later, he'd have to tell the truth to her.

But not now…He didn't feel strong enough to tell her…

If she learned about this…Windblade had almost spat on him. The article had reminded her of all crimes he'd committed. She'd been reminded that he was still a murderer, a Decepticon…

While they'd started to get along…to have some bond. In the scrapyard, it wouldn't have been possible.

"I'm coming back to the training"

He got startled and turned back to Night. She stood up in front of him. The young femme started at him with curiosity. Fracture was reminded of the time and slightly let out a sigh. It's the afternoon already and he hadn't still left his room. After all, he'd spent the entire morning on his Pad. Out of instinct, he turned it off and put it near him.

"Okay"

"Aren't you coming?" Night wondered.

"No. I'm way too tired and I don't wish to get humiliated one more time by Outrigger."

He'd almost forgot that the Circle of Light's last remaining member was a sadist who'd forced him to run.

Another good reason why he wouldn't go with her…as well as the other ones. He'd other things in mind, after all.

Night gave him a forced smile. Apparently, she hadn't finished with him.

"…Did you argue with Windblade?"

"…Why do you say that?"

He'd forgot it as well.

"Well…Have you two become close, right? Now you barely talk to each other. Even yesterday, at the table, you two haven't even spoke."

Fracture sighed.

Was it that obvious?

"…You know Windblade. She is an Autobot. I'm a Decepticon."

"But…it doesn't mean anything, right?"

"No. But two factions that'd been enemies once cannot become friends that fast"

He let out a growl. He wanted to think about something else.

"…It's just this."

"I thought that…being from two different factions didn't stop people from becoming friends." She said, a low tone.

Yes…

She still didn't know where she belongs yet. Fracture had always thought that as she was his daughter and as she was friend with a Decepticon, she would be a Decepticon as well. But Autobots also played an important role in her life.

"…You have no idea about the extent of the conflict that'd happened" He dryly stated. "Each faction caused harm to another. We always viewed each other as the enemy to kill."

Just like Drift had been his enemy. Just like Autobots had been his enemies.

But sometimes, his faction's members were even worse than his enemies. Autobots couldn't become friends with Decepticons…even if he'd believed it once…

Night let out a sigh and stepped forward to hug him tightly. Fracture got startled at this but ended up to wrap his arms around her shoulders, hugging her back.

"…It'll go better. I'm sure being from two different factions doesn't mean anything."

"Whatever you say" Fracture said.

"But…If I ever chose to become an Autobot…? You're my mother"

He hadn't thought about it.

Fracture sighed again. He simply put his chin on her forehelm.

"I'm your father"

"Mama!"

"Daddy" He corrected her. "And…to answer your question, if you chose to become an Autobot…I wouldn't take it well"

No. It's unthinkable to him. He would view it as another failure.

He would be reminded that he wasn't her real parents.

He paused again.

"…But I would still love you"

He'll always love her.

Night smiled, hugging him tighter.

"Me too, Mama. And don't worry about Windblade. I'm sure she knows that you tried to make efforts toward her. You wanted to do better. I'm sure, deep down, she knows you're a good person."

Fracture let out a chill.

If only she knew…

_Have you killed children as well?_

_You wanted to be like Lockdown once_

"…You're going to be late"

"I'll go"

"Try to punch him for me"

"You're mean!"

Night started laughing. She pulled apart from him and gave him another wave before she turned around to leave the room.

Fracture tried to pretend that everything was alright…but as soon as she left, his dark expression went back.

If only she knew…

* * *

"Too slow!"

Night got punched right into the face. She fell down.

"Not flexible enough!"

Her legs were swayed off.

"Watch your guard!"

Night fell down, face on the floor.

Outrigger walked over to her, a strict expression.

"…Just give up"

"No"

She slightly stood up again. From far, she watched as Kat stood from her bench and stepped forward, a cube of energon at servo in order to make her feel better. It'd become daily since she trained up here. However, she didn't step on the Tatami. Night was the one who came at her to receive her cube.

"Thanks, pretty"

"You're sure you don't want to train as well?" Outrigger asked, turning back to Kat. "Your girlfriend wants to become stronger. Don't you want to imitate her?"

Kat shook her head. Night guessed that she would have raised her eyebrows if she'd chosen to use her hologram.

"No. I have some exams to prepare"

"I see. Maybe that's what you should do, Night" Outrigger told her. "Focusing on studies rather than on force"

Night glared at him.

"Can't I just choose to do what I want to do?"

"If you keep on—"

"I told you I wasn't a perfect student!" Night growled. "However, I have a goal! I never said it would be easy"

"For you like for me"

It was true…She'd guessed that it would be difficult. But it meant nothing. Of course, she knew that she wouldn't learn all technics in a few days. But if she could learn some things…and making Outrigger forget about his mood suppressants…

Outrigger let out a sigh.

"You know. Kat is right to focus on her studies. It might be her strength."

"What do you mean?"

"Brutal force isn't the only thing to learn. You also need a good knowledge about the matter" Outrigger explained.

He sat down in a seiza position. Night imitated him right after he'd given her the authorization. Last time, she'd sat down without he'd allowed her to and she'd had to run ten more laps as a punishment.

It was exhausting…It was annoying…but he was her teacher and the master of this place…

"A good knowledge?" Night asked.

"Each enemy is different, Night. Sometimes you'll not triumph due to brutal force. Some enemies are way smarter than that…"

He'd his arms crossed, a thoughtful expression.

"Sometimes, enemies don't even use physical force to reach you. Sometimes, you'll not even be aware that they want to cause you some harm until it's too late. So…Better to have a better knowledge about the enemy in front of you. Of course. All kinds of enemies are difficult to distinguish. Sometimes, enemies are too clever and even use both the physical force and their mind to manipulate you. But if you look closely, they'll be more successful in one area than another. They'll rarely use them at the same level."

Night frowned at the idea. Yeah. She was already aware that every enemy they'd got to meet were different. Her mother often warned her about people that she met.

She wasn't able to read their processors…but the idea itself scared her.

"So…if they use their mind…How can I defeat them?" Night asked.

"They have some weaknesses" Outrigger answered. "Just like for physical force, they'll be vulnerable in some areas. As for any enemy you'll need to defeat…Find that weakness. And eliminate them"

Night nodded.

A good lesson to learn…she'd been right to force him to train her up.

Outrigger stared at her, his stern expression again.

"Have you never studied?"

"No. I don't even know what I want to do…As a profession, I mean" Night replied. "I don't even know about my faction"

Autobot…or Decepticon?

Her talk with her mother had brought her doubts back. What did she belong to? She'd always wondered. What was her mindset? Choosing one faction…would it be good or not? What would her loved ones think about it?

"A faction doesn't define you as a being" Outrigger reminded her.

"I know but…It's so difficult to choose"

Outrigger closed his optics, thinking.

"…Drift, as well."

"What?"

"Drift had doubts about his allegiance to Decepticons. He became Autobot afterward"

Night widened her optics at the information. She hadn't expected that.

Drift?

But…He'd always been an Autobot. He'd always wore their colours. On pictures…and he'd been part of the Circle of Light.

He'd taught honour to his students…Autobots always praised him for this…

"…Was Drift a Decepticon?"

"Yes. Just like Jetstorm and Slipstream."

Jetstorm and Slipstream…

And had she never heard about it?

On the other hand, she didn't know much about him. And Jetstorm, Slipstream, her mother…all of them barely talked about the samurai.

Outrigger stood up again.

"See. People change. People aren't forced to remain in a faction that doesn't mean to them any longer. We change. You can choose to become an Autobot or a Decepticon…or you can choose to remain neutral. Your pick. No one can force you"

Her choice…

And it wasn't a choice for good…

Night let out a small smile. It got her quite relieved…she'd always been afraid that her choice would affect her relationship with her mother…Or with Autobots.

Maybe she shall choose to remain neutral? Like Outrigger? She wouldn't be forced to choose…

"Hey" She got an idea. "Have you ever listened some Earthling music?"

Outrigger went still. He glared at her.

"You're not here for fun! You're here to train!"

"Hey! Strongarm knows the Code by spark. She said it's mandatory to have a five-minutes break!"

"I'm the Code in this place!" Outrigger replied back.

Kat, who'd been reading her books, looked up back at Night. It was like she thought 'are you trying to make him listen some music? At him?'

Night sneered. Challenge accepted. She went for a button on her right arm. Outrigger bared dentas, quietly warning her not to do anything but she went ahead and pressed it. Playlist put by Russell started playing.

A rock music started.

"Turn that scrap off! Or get out of the Dojo!"

Night pressed it again. Now it'd been hard metal. Outrigger paled again.

"What's that? It sounds like they spit in their micro!"

"Wait…"

She pressed it again.

The one she was looking for. A soft, calm, peaceful music. According to Russell, it was Celtic music. Outrigger froze. During a few minutes, he remained unmoving. He listened carefully. Night smiled.

According to his expression, he seemingly enjoyed it.

"…I don't like it!"

"I have some others"

She pressed it again. A similar music replaced it. Outrigger had his arms crossed.

"…It's…adequate."

"Good to train up with?" Night asked, savouring her small victory.

"Are you kidding?"

But as she was about to stop it, Outrigger glared at her.

* * *

"You're unbelievable!"

"That's why you love me so much, Kat!" Night laughed.

Kat slightly twitched. However, she didn't add anything. They'd finished the training and Outrigger had listened around fifty songs in her playlist. That's the very first time that he displayed something other than professional strictness. She almost caught sight of a shade of a smile on his face. But after having listened the totality of songs, he'd given her ten push-ups as a punishment.

But she was sure of it.

"There is something other than the serious bot" She noticed.

"You're exhausted anyway"

"It's a good thing"

Kat let out a sigh. Night laughed again. The Cyclops wouldn't make her change her mind. As they arrived in front of the residence, Kat and Esmeral headed in. They wanted to enjoy the swimming-pool and the idea didn't sound unpleasant to Night, after some intense training. But as she was about to join them, someone called her back.

"Night?"

Night turned around. She was surprised by the newcomer.

Bathoria. The latter gave her a warming smile before heading for her.

"You there?" Night asked.

"I wished to know if the residence was at your taste"

The orange femme blinked, before suddenly replied, not hiding her enthusiasm.

"How so! This mansion is awesome! Thanks for it! You weren't forced to!"

"It's a pleasure. That's the least thing I can do…You saved me, after all."

Bathoria was now close to her. Then she glanced back at the blue crystal residence' roof. While she looked a bit reserved, Night noticed some pride in her optics.

"I can't help but think I should have done more—"

"Hey! Don't say that! We steal your residence and—"

"I have three other ones like this"

"Seriously?"

Bathoria nodded. Her grin went bigger.

"Maybe you wish to change it?"

"Ow no! The residence is perfect! We'll give it back to you as such"

"I don't have any doubt about it"

Night realized that the white femme didn't tear her optics off her. Night let out a slight frown as Bathoria stared down at her body, as if she wanted to check her.

It struck her that she was back from a training and that she was sweating! Primus. She couldn't look worse.

"I see you liked to use my training room"

"Oh…no. I trained but…elsewhere"

"Ow?"

"Martial arts"

"I see"

Silence fell down. For some reason, Night felt a bit awkward at the situation. She didn't know why. She wanted to join the others in the swimming-pool but she couldn't kick Bathoria out. it was her residence, after all. She had to act polite.

"I thought you were in Caminus"

"Oh. I just stayed here for around two-three days. I came here to check a Camien friend. I missed Crystal Cities."

"Caminus is a peaceful community"

"There is no place like home. Just like you probably miss Cybertron"

Night cleared her throat.

"I'm actually from Earth"

"Excuse me?"

"The blue planet. Earth."

"Oh? I never imagined it. But isn't it the planet where there are these humans who helped Optimus Prime during the War on Cybertron?"

She nodded.

"It's this one"

"You shall be proud, so. I always wanted to visit it"

Night hoped that Bathoria wouldn't hold her back much longer. However, it wasn't what the latter intended to. She turned around, ready to leave already.

"Anyway. I see you're busy. I'll not bother you any longer"

"Oh. Don't wor—"

"Anyway" Bathoria cut her in. "Before you leave, I would like to thank the one who saved me. We could go out for a dinner."

Night raised one eyebrow. She hadn't expected it.

"Huh…No need to do more. You already thanked me…"

"Allow me to insist. What about tomorrow evening?"

Tomorrow? She had her training and she would feel exhausted afterward. She planned to do something else…but Bathoria really wanted to be polite. She wanted to thank her more.

If that's what she wished—

"Ok—"

"Good, good. I'll pick you up"

Bathoria bowed.

"Hopefully you'll enjoy the rest of your stay" She said without any other explanation.

Then she left, not giving Night any time to answer.

"So, Night" Kat called her. "Are you coming?"

"Oh…yes"

"Who was it?" The Cyclops asked as she left the garden to join her.

"Bathoria"

"What did she want?"

"She invited me to dinner tomorrow"

Kat tilted her helm. Her body language displayed her confusion. Truth to be told, Night was as surprised as she was.

In the end, she shrugged and took her arm.

"Let's go!" Night said. "I am all for a splash!"


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER 48**

"…She invited you to dinner?"

They were all reunited around the table, taking their daily cubes of energon. As soon as Night had told them about Bathoria's request, her mother hadn't reacted the way she'd expected him to do. Immediately, his expression went sour, his face slightly twisted.

"She wants to thank me" Night justified.

"She already thanked you enough. Much." He replied, his arms stretched out to show the room, as well as the entire residence where they'd been living for these last few days. "What else does she need?"

"Maybe she just wants to be polite" Esmeral offered. "As she is a rich person, she might think it wasn't already enough"

Fracture rolled his optics.

"You don't know that Bathoria"

"We're having dinner in her residence. In one way, we know each other" Night said.

"It's not enough. Yeah, you saved her. Beside that, we don't know anything about her."

"Oddly enough, it hadn't bothered you to take a swim in her swimming-pool. You also used her jacuzzi and her training room as well" Windblade dryly pointed out.

Night watched as her mother turned back to Windblade, giving her a meaningful stare.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying that you love using her gifts. But when it's about talking to that person and spending some time with her, it's out of your power"

"I'm not that greedy!"

Everyone in the room cleared their throats at this. On that matter, Night admitted that Windblade had a point. Fracture pouted and put his cube down on the table.

"I'll go with you"

"She invited Night" Kat reminded him, a hesitating tone.

Despite her words, her friend remained quite doubtful about the situation. After all, both Kat and Night had saved her. But Bathoria had only invited the latter. Night thought it was because Bathoria had met her alone. Or maybe because Night had been the one who hadn't sold her out to Xedgar. In any case, she wondered if Kat wasn't a bit envious and sour about it. However, she didn't comment anything else and simply finished her cube, not adding anything.

"Maybe you can trust her" Windblade sighed.

"Crystal Cities aren't like Earth" Fracture growled.

"Even so. She is old enough to handle it herself!"

"I'm learning martial arts as well! If I'm in trouble" Night tried to joke.

It didn't get her mother convinced.

"You've just started it, Night. Don't start acting like if you are already a fierce warrior"

"You're so overprotective sometimes" Windblade frowned.

"Better being overprotective than neglectful" Fracture retorted, an acid tone. "You so often accused me to be a neglectful parent"

He stood and left the room, a heavy step. He left to sulk. Night knew how much he hated to be wrong. Esmeral let out a sigh while she watched him go then she turned back to Night.

"Anyway, Night…be careful" The green femme softly warned her.

She just gave her back a mocking sneer instead. Be careful, Night. How many times had she heard these words?

"No problem. I can defend myself"

She paused.

"…Auntie"

Esmeral nearly choked with her cube's content. It just made Night chuckle, amused by her reaction.

* * *

"Don't take it personally, Fracture"

Fracture was cleaning his things when he heard Esmeral's voice rise behind. He let out a sigh and turned back to her. She was standing in the doorway, a plate in his arms. Warm energon as dessert. She stepped forward and gave him the cube. Fracture simply shrugged and silently took it. He preferred talking to her rather than talking to Windblade, especially after what'd happened these last days. Though he'd always been closer to Esmeral than the Autobots, after all.

"It's kind of you" He said.

"You're welcome"

She put the plate on the nightstand. Then, without any other word, she sat down near him.

"Why do you say that?" Fracture questioned her.

"I know it's hard to let them grow." Esmeral replied. "It's hard to let them grow up and take care of themselves. Children, I mean. Especially when we are alone to raise them up"

Fracture let out a chill at the sentence. Apparently, Esmeral noticed it. She pulled back together, as if she was afraid that she might have said something wrong. She shook her helm.

"…My apologies"

"What for?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you. And…What I said might look ridiculous. I'm not the one who shall give some lessons, especially since I have no child of mine."

She put her servos on her knees, looking down. Fracture simply stared at her.

"…Even if…I wish I had one."

It made Fracture soften up. He understood what she meant. Sometimes, seeing a child must probably bring her back to her old days, her old life with Axe. She would have wanted to have children with Axe, if the latter had lived longer. He didn't feel hurt and simply shrugged at this.

"I don't view you as ridiculous. You know Night. You know how she reacts sometimes."

He took a sip of his cube.

"I enjoy your presence. You advise me, you give me your point of view without any shame…and having someone who understands my reaction…it gets me reassured."

And it was the truth. He was also aware that he wasn't alone to raise her up. Autobots, Esmeral…all of them gave him a servo at the matter.

Even though it didn't fully replace a real presence…the other parent. The missing half.

Esmeral nodded, getting more relaxed. When she'd stepped in, she'd seemed nervous. And Fracture pointed it out.

"…Speak, please."

"Excuse me?"

"I guess you aren't only there to talk about my daughter. You have something in mind, right?"

The green femme bit her lip. Fracture frowned. It was definitely serious. Was she in trouble?

"…It can wait"

"Esmeral. You know you can tell me everything. What kind of person would I be, if I didn't help you? Tell me what's wrong. It's definitely something that is bothering you"

It couldn't be that serious…he would have noticed it, right? Indeed, she'd looked strange these last times. Esmeral remained silent for a time, then she slowly came closer to him. She took a breath then explained.

"…You know I'm living in Caminus, right?"

"Yeah"

"Do you have a knowledge about Camien customs and rituals?"

Fracture shook his helm. He was aware that Camiens had some specific customs, often pretty much opposed to Cybertronian rituals. But his knowledge was quite limited in the matter.

"In Caminus…It's a custom to have an Amica Endura"

"An Amica Endura?"

"A best friend"

She closed her optics, quite thoughtful and careful with her words.

"Axe had been my Amica before we became Conjunx Endura. In Caminus, we have to become friends first before…developing stronger feelings. It can sound ridiculous especially if we are already in love with the person but…it's our custom"

Indeed. It was strange. And a bit foolish. Why was it an obligation to become friends first instead of going straightforward to the point? Fracture let out a sigh. He had never had any Amica or Conjunx. After all, he'd travelled a lot. Planet to planet, galaxy to galaxy…On Earth, the good thing was that anyone was free to do whatever they wanted. They didn't care about rituals.

"…What do you mean?"

"Axe is dead and…I have a short time left to find another Amica, to give my light to someone else…And I'm afraid to get stuck in a relationship that I could regret afterward…because breaking an Amica bond is viewed as a blaspheme on Caminus"

Then she stared deeply into his optics.

Fracture's spark nearly stopped.

"…I want you to become my Amica"

"Me?"

Had he heard well? Was she serious?

She asked…him?

"After Axe's death" She stated, her tone low. "Many friends left me. Because I lost my Conjunx. Because I was alone. It slapped me right in the face. I realized that some relationships, as long as they could be, might be false…but you…understand me better than anyone. You're always there for me…"

"…You're much there for me than I'm for you" He corrected her.

"You still offered me to go along with you"

She looked away. She definitely sounded anxious about the whole matter.

"I'd understand if…You don't want…"

"It's not that…But I never had any other bond…After Divebomb's death…After Airazor's death…"

The pain he'd felt as soon as the bond between Master and Minicons had been broken…

An intense pain…like an explosion.

Twice. They'd been the only ones who'd been bonded to him…Because they'd bonded to him…

He didn't want to revive this. He also didn't want to get Esmeral endangered.

Then she said these words.

"But…If I'm not bonded soon…" She said. "If I'm not bonded, I would be viewed as a pariah. I already have a bad reputation because I worship the Way of Flame cult. If I don't have any Amica soon…I'll not be able to come back to Caminus"

These words…

Fracture felt a lump in his throat…

If she wasn't bonded…she would get rejected.

But what if she wasn't? She wouldn't have any reason to get bonded to him…

Fracture clenched his fists, tightening his cube.

He'd almost believed it. He'd thought it was a genuine offer…Esmeral had used her words well…He'd been there for her. While he didn't deserve such a praise…

She wanted him to become her Amica because she had no one else…

She only wanted to become her Amica because she wanted to return to Caminus…

What a fool he had been.

"…I really believed you were sincere"

"What?"

"You need a stopgap and I'm the perfect example of it"

"What? No!"

As if Windblade wasn't enough…as if that trip itself wasn't enough…Fracture almost threw his cube on the floor.

"Fracture! That's not what I meant!"

"Leave me alone!" Fracture growled.

Who would have any bond with him anyway? Willingly? Who liked him enough to have such a bond with him?

"…Get out"

"Fracture…"

"I said: get out!"

Esmeral's lips trembled. She was upset but Fracture didn't care right now.

He'd more than enough of it.

"GET OUT!" He shouted.

Esmeral stood up then rushed over to the door to leave the room. She didn't take the plate back.

Fracture laid down on his berth, covering his face.

No one would get any bond with him. No one would ever have any spark bond with him willingly…Not Autobots. Even not Esmeral. Yet he'd believed it…

But even a sincere Amica bond wasn't possible with him. Even not a Conjunx bond…Because the person he loved was already gone…

He buried his face into the pillow, in a way to calm himself down. First, the article…then this.

Yes. What a fool he had been.

* * *

At the exact time, Night heard engine noises from outside. She stood then headed for the gates to welcome the newcomer. But as she was about to join her, Kat called her back again.

"Hey."

"Sorry! I'm going to be late" Night smiled. "Have fun!"

"…I just wanted to tell you…be careful"

Kat paused.

"…Maybe one evening, we could do the same as well…We could visit Crystal Cities by night…the two of us, right?"

During normal times, Night would have burst out in joy. Dance, Tarzan scream, and everything along with it…but unfortunately, she couldn't do anything right now. She didn't know about Bathoria's temper and she shouldn't make her wait.

"Yeah! No problem, pretty! See you later!"

"…See you later"

Night didn't add anything else and joined the white femme. The latter was in her alt-mode. She was in an assault tank. Quite an original alt-mode. Night transformed as well and drove to her.

"Oh. Hello…Hopefully you haven't waited too long"

"No, it's okay. You're in time"

The tank sped up, giving her the signal to leave. Night didn't waste any time and drove by her side, at the same speed.

"Where are we going to?"

"Oh. I planned many things for both of us…but for now, let's go to dinner"

Dinner?

What a pleasant idea.

* * *

"You must be impressed"

They were at a table, facing each other. As soon as they stepped in, the waiter bowed to them many times before leading them to the table. Night looked around. Everything was golden, silvered. Tables were in blue crystal. And other customers displayed such formal manners that she couldn't help but wonder if she fit in here, in such a place.

"We are in the rich quarter of Crystal Cities" Bathoria explained.

"Yeah. I notic—"

"So, so. What do you want?"

Night glanced back at the menu.

"You know. You can order something that isn't in the menu" The white femme smiled.

"Huh…Really?"

"Yes. I have enough of money to have all my wishes granted."

Night frowned, a bit stunned. She had her Shanix. She'll pay her energon. But even with her mother's money, she wondered if it would be enough. But she didn't want to look rude to Bathoria.

"…I…I'll take this" She said, pointing at the least expensive meal.

"Come on! No matter! No! no! Take whatever you want. I have an idea"

She called the waiter. She ordered two meals that Night hadn't even chosen. Two meals that weren't even in the menu. Night wanted to protest but something told her not to.

"I guess you've never eaten in such a place before" Bathoria said. She gave her a wink.

"well…I mean…On Earth, I'm just so used to take cubes at the evening, in front of TV, with my mother. There are good—"

"One more good reason to make your stay unforgettable" Bathoria cut her in.

She had her arms stretched out. A few moments later, their meals were served. Night glanced back at hers. A bit too plentiful. But she didn't have to be picky. She started to eat it slow.

"So…" Night started, changing of subject. "What are you doing in life?"

"I'm at the head of High Tech and New technologies' company." Bathoria stated. "When the Circle of Light had been dissolved, when people lacked of necessary and useful gadgets, I put my enterprise here"

But there was one remaining member of the Circle of Light.

"Out—"

"Yes, yes. There is a member left. Unfortunately, he doesn't do much. So we need to defend ourselves with our current technology"

Night couldn't help but think that Bathoria would definitely get along with her mother. They would speak about new recent technologies all the day.

Night took another sip.

"It must bring you much money"

"Crystal cities people know me. I got the chance to be part of some charities and I donated much to poor quarters of the city."

"Wow"

She must admit. It was definitely impressive.

"Read news. You'll see that my name is often mentioned"

"I'm sure of it"

She took a breath. She had a question. She needed to ask it out loud.

"But…my friend Kat would have definitely liked to be here. You know. She had a great role in your rescue"

"Of course"

Bathoria shrugged then took another part of her meal.

"But…I don't like Cyclops much. I know it's quite discriminatory but…well. I just feel awkward in their presence."

Night stopped eating.

She stared at Bathoria without saying anything. But she didn't speak her mind out.

So, she put every Cyclops in the same bag? Just like some Cybertronians?

"So, Night. You said you lived on Earth" Bathoria spoke up again. "How is it here?"

"Well. It's a planet full of small beings named humans. Two of them are in my f—"

"It's time to take dessert, right?"

Already?

Bathoria called the waiter again and ordered other meals. Night had barely started hers.

"I don't like to waste my time" Bathoria justified.

"I see"

"Afterward…What about both of us take a stroll together? You'll give me other details, right?"

Night nodded. It wasn't a bad thing…

Though…it'd been fast.

"Do you wear makeup?" Bathoria noticed.

"Huh…yeah"

She'd forgot that she'd put some makeup before leaving the residence.

And before, she'd hated it…

"Sorry if I sound a bit blunt but…It doesn't look good on you" Bathoria said. "You shouldn't wear it."

Night didn't answer. Nevertheless, out of instinct, she touched her face.

Yes…She knew it didn't look good on her.


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPTER 49**

"Is it beautiful, isn't it?"

Nightfall had darkened the sky. Around them, Crystal Cities got illuminated. Night walked by Bathoria's side, admiring the view. They found themselves in a park, while some inhabitants took a rest on a bench, cubes of energon at servo. Indeed, the place was quite nice but Night didn't manage to enjoy it entirely. She didn't know why but…She thought the atmosphere was quite cumbersome. Bathoria kept talking, never giving Night a break to reply back. She just talked about her properties, her work…Many employees at her service, bonuses she gained from any salesbots because she was part of the rich quarter. Night felt exhausted and just wanted only one thing: returning home to recharge. Yet she couldn't leave. She didn't want to act rude. Especially since Bathoria had paid the dinner since she'd got the means to do it.

"It's difficult to buy it" Bathoria said. "But if I haven't possessed all these things, it would have been a matter of time because I let my battery run out."

"Really?" Night asked. She raised an eyebrow at this. She hadn't expected such an information."

"Really"

Bathoria stopped. Then she turned back to her.

"…I've always been rich. Even during the war…I never missed anything. Then I met my mate. Then…he left me"

"I'm sorry" Night said.

What else could she say?

"Don't be" Bathoria stated. "My mate was abusive toward me anyway. I'm way better off without him"

Night let out a frown at this. It's not something she'd have liked to know but now that she knew it…it's hard to hear. And the orange femme couldn't help but feel some compassion toward her. She'd been through war, her mate had beaten her up, she'd been targeted by a bounty hunter…Bathoria's life mustn't have been easy either. It was quite a blessing that Night had been created after the war. She hadn't endured all of this…Her mother had repeated that every people had become rotten during the war, in one way or another.

Bathoria simply gave her a smile, staring at her with her pale optics.

"So, Night? What do you want to do in your life?"

"Well…I still don't know y—"

"Would you like to become like me? Being the head of your own enterprise? Being a leader? The leader of a company?"

Night went still. She'd got the feeling that Bathoria would react badly if she answered that it wasn't the dream of her life.

"…I don't know yet. My goal is just travel—"

"Too bad. You'd get a good life if you did like me"

Bathoria simply shrugged.

"Whatever you say. You said you liked to travel, right? Have you ever piloted a ship?"

"Yes…once or twice"

"Do you own one? I own three ships"

Would she establish the number of things she owned for the billionth time? She'd already repeated around ten times that she owned three ships. Night let out a sigh. She didn't have any choice. She'll need to escape. And quickly.

"Oh. It's late. My mother is going to worry"

Bathoria paused, before she spoke up again.

"…Very well. You know, if it's too dark and too far from here, I can accompany you."

A new pause.

"…Or you can come to sleep in my main residence"

Night shook her helm. No way. She'd already paid her dinner. It'd been a miracle that she'd managed to stay in her company during the entire evening. She'll not worm her way out in her main house as well.

"…It's nice but…It's too much"

"You're welcome"

"My mother will get worried sick"

Night transformed again.

"Well…thanks for the evening. And if you want me to repay you—"

"Keep your money" Bathoria said, her smile never vanishing off her face. "It's a gift. You saved my life, after all"

Yes…

Still…It's too much.

At least, Night had managed to make it without any scandal. She started up, driving back to Bathoria's secondary residence. Light was still on. Her mother was still up.

As she stepped inside, she found him on the sofa, leaning over a holographic screen. He was taking a cube of energon and turned back to her as soon as doors got closed again.

"It's late"

"I know"

"Was it good?" He questioned.

"It was…tiring"

Without any word, she went over to the sofa and sat down near him. He was watching a Cybertronian show. Autobots against Decepticons.

"Cliché" He let out a sigh.

"Why are you watching this?"

"And why not?"

He handed his cube over to her. She received it and gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks. May we watch something else?"

"Whatever you want"

Night leaned against him while Fracture went to change it.

* * *

Fracture had probably fallen into recharge, since he'd got awakened by a servo shaking his right shoulderplate.

Fracture opened one optic. He was still in the sofa, screen still on. Around him, he noticed that Night wasn't here any longer. Had she already gone to berth? Unless he'd dreamed of her return…but the movie they'd chosen together was still playing on the screen.

However, it wasn't the thing that caught his attention.

It was Esmeral. The latter leaned over him. When Fracture was completely awakened, their last conversation replayed up in his processor.

_No one would ever have any spark bond with him willingly_

Fracture frowned then suddenly moved back. Esmeral stepped back as well, quite shocked by his reaction. She had her arms up, showing that she had no ill intention.

He noticed that her cheekplates were wet.

"…I'm sorry…"

"Leave me alone!" He growled.

He was about to leave the room but Esmeral suddenly grabbed his arm, to hold him back.

"Please! Let me explain and I'll never bother you again! I promise!"

Fracture froze. Esmeral's voice went shaky. It's like if she was trying so hard to suppress her sobs. She'd already cried, it's obvious.

The purple bot didn't answer and let her keep on. Esmeral dropped his arm. She'd probably noticed that he wouldn't leave.

They needed to sort things out…

"…I didn't mean to hurt you" Esmeral said, drying her optics off. "It wasn't my intent to hurt you. I didn't wish to mean that I would want to become your Amica because I have no better option"

"But you need an Amica" Fracture growled.

"Yes. Else, I would be a pariah…Though I'm already a pariah, after all. Because of my religion. Because my mate is no longer around."

She looked up back at him. She genuinely looked upset.

Fracture wasn't indifferent to it. Far from it…but even if she'd done it accidentally, he'd felt hurt in one way…

"But…As I told you, I don't want to choose my Amica out of the blue. I don't want to get stuck in a relationship that might be toxic to me. I don't want to get any spark bond with a person who would cause me any harm, who would hurt me. Axe…did this for me. He wanted to spare me the pain of being a pariah, even if I didn't feel any feeling of friendship toward him"

Yes…

Axe had acted out of love for her. Anybody would have done the same.

But him…

"I choose you as my Amica" Esmeral kept on. "Not because I have no other option. But because I know that with you…I wouldn't feel unhappy"

"…Why are you so sure of it?"

"Because I know you…" Esmeral said, her body trembling again.

She got her face covered.

Silence fell down.

A silence cut short by muffled sounds. Esmeral's shoulderplates trembled again.

Then, her broken voice rose up again, tears falling down.

"…You came through the same thing as I did. We both know how it feels like…Losing a loved one. A person who meant the world to us…"

"…And is it a reason for me to become your Amica?"

He still didn't believe it.

Esmeral got her face uncovered again.

Optics were filled with tears.

That sight hurt Fracture. The sight of Esmeral, the one who'd given him a goal, who'd pushed him up to move on, to keep living…the one who'd given him a new hope…seeing her in such a state immediately got him softened up again.

His coldness disappeared. He let her speak again.

"…You don't know about your value, Fracture. You don't know about your good traits…You believe you only have negative traits."

"…Have I good traits?"

"You just need to accept them."

She took another breath. She dried her optics off, trying to calm down.

"…There is an entire ritual to become Amica. We just tell reasons why we want to bond with the person, we need to list their qualities…we need to tell them at the person whom we wish to offer our light to. And there…are plenty of reasons why I wish to get bonded to you, Fracture"

_Plenty of reasons…_

_Fracture is a fantastic boss._

Fracture shut his optics at his thought.

Esmeral…was sincere.

But…he was afraid of getting her endangered.

Then he remembered about a sentence she'd told him once. Many years ago. Only once.

_Enjoy life._

Don't push them away…

Don't push people away…

In the end, he took her servo, holding it tight in his.

"…Okay."

"What?"

"…I want to become your Amica."

That's all.

He didn't need to add any other word.

But this single sentence got Esmeral's expression illuminated, to the point she gave him a warm smile through tears.

Tears of joy.

* * *

"Too slow!"

Night's pedes slipped and she fell down, face against floor.

She painfully stood up again.

"Come on! I thought I've improved!"

"You're very far from having improved"

"You're so greedy! Never giving me any praise!"

Night held her side.

The Celtic music that she'd introduced him to, a few days ago, played into the background. She gave him a proud smile.

"And didn't I teach you something about Earth? Outrigger?"

"Silence" He growled.

Night tried to strike him again. Instead, she got kicked in the back, flying away from the Tatami.

Behind, she could hear Kat's sigh as the latter was still reading. Outrigger glanced back at her before he sighed again.

"And yet, you could ask her out for a date"

The orange femme froze at this.

"Mind your own business!" Night growled back.

"Ask her out! Crystal Cities are a very nice place to visit indeed"

"Really? And you're the one telling me this, while you barely leave your own base?"

Outrigger winced at that.

Night had a point.

The orange femme turned back to the Cyclops. With an absent-minded expression, she stared back at Kat. Outrigger was right anyway.

Saberhorn as well. They'd travelled alone together, for the very first time.

And their relationship hadn't upgraded.

Especially since the last night, where Kat herself had been the one who'd asked her out. But Night had been so afraid to be late and make Bathoria wait that she hadn't paid much attention to it.

She gave Outrigger another glance…

And that one didn't even enjoy the Crystal Cities' beauty any longer…

What a pity.

That wasn't by staying locked in that base that things would change.

She lowered her guard down and started walking over to Kat.

As soon as she faced her, she went down to her level to smile back at her.

"Hey"

"Hm?" The Cyclops replied.

"…For your offer about visiting the Crystal Cities…I'm okay with it"

Kat looked up back at her.

Her tensed shoulderplates immediately got relaxed.

"Really?"

"Really"

Then she turned back to Outrigger. The latter was watching them from far.

She smiled back at him, before she added.

"…And you'll come with us!"


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPTER 50**

"Are you serious?"

"You promised us!"

"No way!"

"You promised us!"

The sky was already dark when they stepped outside. After a much harder training – Night was sure that Outrigger had been rougher on her as a punishment for her insolence, as he called it- Night'd had just some time to take a shower in the base' wash-racks in order not to smell like rust before returning to Outrigger's office, accompanied by her accomplice Kat. As soon as Outrigger had caught sight of them, he'd taken a defensive stance. It hadn't stopped both femmes to get him surrounded.

"I never promised such a thing!"

"Come on!" Night laughed. "You know you want it!"

"I don't have time for this! I have some work to do!"

He pointed at the board full of written Cybertronian signs. Like the ones from the first day they'd come here. Night gave him a bored stare.

"You always have some work"

"You'll like it" Kat added.

"And since when are you listening to her, huh?"

Outrigger just let out a sigh and simply enrolled his parchment he'd been reading.

"It's useless, anyway. I know Crystal Cities. I always lived there, after all."

"Esmeral thinks you need it" Night retorted. "You don't leave your base any longer"

"It's my problem. Not yours"

"It's not good. Come on. Let's go outside together"

Outrigger didn't even listen to them any longer. Kat and Night simply exchanged a look before they suddenly grabbed him, each by one arm. Immediately afterward, the brown bot struggled.

"Let me go!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Come on! We'll leave the place soon anyway!" Night replied. "In a few days!"

"And then what?"

"You'll not deal with us any longer! Come on! Let's go! Let's have a fun evening, all three of us!"

Outrigger stopped struggling, and just rolled his optics at that. Night repressed a proud smile. He hadn't been insensitive to her argument. She was about to get him convinced.

"…Only one hour" He said.

"Awesome!"

"Get that smile off your face, Night!"

"Never!"

She'd won. And Night was sure of one thing: it'll not only last one hour.

* * *

"Bumper cars!"

From far, Night pointed at the attraction. Her optics were burning with interest. Since they'd been there, she'd never got the chance to try them. On Earth, there were bumper cars for human-sized people. And it looked very fun. That's the very first time she came across of Cybertronian-sized ones. She smiled at such a show. After all, there were Cybertronian attractions. Of course, bumper cars would be part of them.

"I saw. Thanks" Outrigger grunted, still his grumpy expression.

"Who wants to ride one?" Night asked.

"Do you have enough of money?" Kat questioned her.

"Windblade gave me some"

Night turned back to Outrigger.

"Kat and I will team up against you"

"I'm too old for these childish things"

"Esmeral said that you loved them when you were younger"

She noticed that the brown bot let out a chill. Night realized that she'd been right. Though behind, he kept an emotionless expression.

Deep down, he was suffering greatly.

But it was necessary…He couldn't keep all these negative emotions inside. Night gave some money to Kat. The latter left to book some bumper cars for the next ride. As Kat walked away, Night stepped closer to her mentor. The bot looked away, his dentas gritted.

"…You shall not forget things you love, Outrigger" Night stated.

"Mind your own business"

"You shouldn't forget about good things happening in your life. That's what Bumblebee always says"

"Whatever you say"

"You don't remember! Crystal Cities need to be protected."

"I know! It's my duty!"

Outrigger's tone went more aggressive. Night wasn't impressed.

"…I do it every day" He added, a calmer tone.

"But you don't even see what you must protect" Night gently corrected him.

She pointed at the street.

Here, people came and left, talking, eating some fresh cubes, laughing, having fun…

"…Don't they need to be protected? Do you believe that you cannot enjoy their presence?"

If that's so, what was the purpose of it?

Outrigger might think she was way too optimistic. But Night viewed him as too pessimistic. He'd lost his will to live. He must find it again. He mustn't live like this eternally.

Silence fell down again. Then he gave her a stern stare.

"You know you're dumb"

"Why?"

"You have some chance to enjoy time with your girlfriend. Why wasting your time with me?"

At the statement, Night gave him a bitter smile.

Indeed…She shall enjoy time with Kat…she shall enjoy their last days there…

But right now…

"…One thing doesn't stop another. Just like protecting Crystal cities' inhabitants will not stop you from loving them. Enjoying their presence. Meeting new people."

"You're so…foolish."

"I'll have other opportunities to enjoy time with Kat"

Behind, bumper cars got temporarily deactivated to allow drivers to leave their cars while some others went for the next ride. With a nod, Night insisted again.

One ride.

Only one ride.

That's all she wanted.

In Outrigger's optics, pain slowly went back to surface.

He looked down, then got his face covered.

"…So?"

"…Only one ride. Then I'll leave"

Night's smile widened.

"Get that victorious smile off your face!"

"It's not training any longer!"

"But I'm still your mentor!"

Unfortunately for him, Night had already left to join Kat. She didn't tear her optics off him though, ensuring that he would stay as he'd given his word. He should. If he took the chance to leave, Night would chase after him anyway.

Oddly enough, he kept his promise. In a heavy and slow step, Outrigger headed for bumper cars to ride one. He kept a grouchy expression but Night wasn't fooled by this.

It brought some memories back.

Lights got activated and they could start. Night started driving, whistling while Kat was her passenger.

"I'm afraid" Kat said.

"Of what?"

"You as the driver. Piloting the ship hadn't been enough?"

"You'll just take the wheel back if you need"

"I'll take the wheel back indeed" The Cyclops nodded.

Night pouted and they suddenly collided with another car in their way. Kat got startled and held her chassis while Night burst out in laughings.

"Watch out!"

"What? They are just bumper cars!"

She hit a second one. Outrigger wasn't very far. Night chuckled. She'll get revenge for all these push-ups and all these laps. Using the wheel, she drove after him.

"Night!"

"Hold on, pretty!"

Outrigger noticed them and hurriedly tried to escape them. Night followed him around, speeding up to catch him up. She immediately dodged three other drivers who'd decided to target her.

"Kat!"

"We'll get him!"

Outrigger sped up as well. Night let out a devilish laugh and kept driving, Kat holding onto her seat near her.

"Outrigger? I thought you weren't the kind to es—"

And suddenly, Outrigger reversed.

And Outrigger's car faced Kat and Night's.

Both cars collided, shock being much more violent than the previous ones. Kat almost fell out of the car, but Night grabbed her by shoulderplate to make her sit again.

In front of them, Outrigger gave them a haughty look.

"Can't you look where you're going?"

"What are you doing, you road hog?" Night chuckled, sticking her glossa out.

Some lights appeared in Outrigger's optics.

Night approved it. She'd got him convinced. It was already a small victory. Night started up again and let Kat drive. They'll get him. They'll get him. She promised it.

"You're such a public danger" Kat commented.

"I know. I know."

She smiled at the Cyclops. The latter was driving a bit slower. She would take the wheel back but Kat also needed to have some fun time.

And Night'd got a plan for both of them.

"Hey?"

"Hm?"

"What do you say about going to the park later? It's a beautiful sight by night"

She hadn't got the opportunity to enjoy it the day before.

Kat nodded.

"As you wish"

"Great!"

Night touched Kat's servo before they focused back on their target.

It'd be a great evening.

* * *

"So…What is the ritual about?"

"Wait?"

Her joined servos, her optics closed, Esmeral looked up again. Fracture watched, a curious expression, his arms crossed around his chassis. It was already a dark and windy night. They were in the garden and they stood in front of the swimming-pool. The pool got illuminated, a green light lightening the place up. Esmeral took a breath and opened her optics again. She gave him a benevolent smile, then glanced back at the water.

"…It reminds me of Caminus' lights."

"Really?"

"They are beautiful"

Fracture could believe her, even though he'd never witnessed such a show. Esmeral sounded relaxed, unlike him. After all, he'd never got bonded to anyone else besides Divebomb and Airazor.

Deep down, he wondered if Amica bonds were painful. But Esmeral had got him reassured, saying he had no reason to be afraid. However, Fracture couldn't help but feel pessimistic. Some voice whispered him to refuse, to reject her. Esmeral would get endangered if she was bonded to him. He still remembered about the horrible pain he'd felt when his bond with his Minicons got broken due to their respective deaths.

He shouldn't commit the same mistake again. It would be a madness.

He would get hurt again. He would regret it.

Yet he remained silent. He didn't order Esmeral to stop. He didn't turn around to leave. He didn't refuse.

He just stared.

"Are you afraid?" She asked him.

"I need more to be afraid"

"I understand. But just…don't be scared"

Esmeral had never lied to him.

He could trust her…

But he felt like something forbad him to go further…something forbad him to cross a line…

He shouldn't do it…since he didn't deserve it.

But Esmeral… thought he deserved it. They could create a bond together…

"…I will ask you one more time" Esmeral said, a tender tone. "Is it really what you wish?"

Having a bond only brought pain…

Having an Amica…losing them afterward…

_You have good traits._

Which ones?

Fracture just nodded. In the end, curiosity ruled over wariness and pessimism.

The green femme looked happy with it.

Esmeral closed her optics again.

Then she stretched her arms out, her head falling backwards.

She got her chassis opened.

And her spark's light appeared, illuminating Fracture slightly. The purple bot blinked. Esmeral's spark light was slightly purple.

He wondered what would have been the colour of Drift's spark light.

_"__I bid you stand in the glow of my spark that you may feel the heat of my words and know them to be true._"

Esmeral knew the ritual. Better than anybody. Fracture didn't know it. But he didn't doubt that Esmeral knew what she was doing.

Heat…Sincerity…

_"__I invite you to receive my light and in so doing become my Amica endura, from now. Until forever."_

From now…until end…until forever…

A small lump appeared into Fracture's throat.

Once again, the voice told him to refuse.

Then, these words came.

_"__I choose you, Fracture, as my Amica Endura…for your determination"_

You have good traits.

_"__For your support"_

He'd supported her…but she'd supported him more than he ever did…

_"__For your bravery"_

He'd no honour…It wasn't bravery.

"_…__For having given me a new goal in life"_

The lump slightly disappeared, even if it remained present.

Fracture took a long breath. These words reached out to him…they reached him more than he'd imagined…

Esmeral waited. She waited for him to receive her light.

Fracture stared back at her.

Would he be able…to be a better Amica than he'd ever been as a boss? Although this time, it wasn't a relationship of domination. They were equals in this relationship.

_Fracture is a fantastic boss._

No…But Esmeral chose him.

The reply was much quicker than he'd expected.

Fracture had his arms stretched out as well.

And in his chassis, he felt Esmeral's spark light slightly caressing his.

A tender warmth took over him. A warmth that didn't feel forced…but that shyly invited him to let go.

It was…nice…

Something he'd lost…that he found again…

Enjoying life…

Drift would have wanted it…

Then, the light slightly erased all his negative thoughts. The voice repeating that he didn't deserve it…vanished as well.

Then, the light faded away.

Fracture opened his optics again. Esmeral had got her chassis closed again. She smiled back at him, a deeply grateful smile.

Silence fell down. Fracture tried to put a word on his feelings.

Some…wellbeing.

He had no word. Nothing to say. Esmeral spoke up again.

"…Thanks, Fracture"

Fracture blinked again.

Then, he stepped forward.

And he hugged her tightly.

"…Thank you"

He could feel Esmeral's smile as she hugged him back.


	51. Chapter 51

**CHAPTER 51**

"So? It was fun, right?"

"Not at all" Outrigger growled as they left the street to head back to the Circle of Light base.

Kat and Night followed him close by behind. Night noticed Outrigger's blades put into theirs sheathes again, at his waist. It was already late. What should have been only one ride had turned into a dozen of rides. Night remembered how she'd got fun in Cybertronian rollercoasters, along with Kat. But this time in Crystal Cities had turned out as being quite as funny as her time on Cybertron. And even if Outrigger denied that he'd got some fun, she was sure that he hadn't regretted to have accepted their offer.

He'd remembered about the Circle of Light cause…

He'd remembered about good old times…

Her mother had told her that a depression was difficult to get rid of. When had been the last time he'd left his base? When had been the last time he'd enjoyed some good time not as a Circle of Light member, but as an inhabitant of this beautiful place? As a bot?

Kat remained a bit apart as Night accompanied Outrigger. She seemingly wanted to give them some alone time, as mentor and student. Night was thankful of it and found herself with her mentor, in the labyrinth again, in the stairs leading back to the surface. If she followed him back inside, she would get lost in the way to return to Kat.

Outrigger let out a sigh then turned back to her, giving her an emotionless stare.

"I must admit it"

"Hm?"

"You got a good idea" Outrigger pointed.

Night didn't even try to hide her thrilled smile. Outrigger had his arms crossed over his chassis, looking down.

"I know what you're trying to do…but you're still naïve. Once again."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because my problems wouldn't get vanished in a single evening, Night. They'd happened millenaries ago."

"Many millenaries that you had to endure on your own."

A heavy weight was on his shoulders, after all.

How long will he remain like this?

"Why shouldn't you enjoy some time as well?" Night replied. "Even if it was just one evening, wasn't it a good evening? Isn't it necessary to think about the present rather thinking about the future?"

"You're too young to understand how I feel"

"Your processor is full of negative and dark thoughts. That's what Esmeral told me. Your mood suppressants aren't going to help matters."

Outrigger frowned at this. Night bit her lip. She was aware that it was a sensitive topic. If Esmeral didn't manage to make him understand what he was doing wasn't good for himself, she wouldn't do better.

But using mood suppressants, blue pills to forget about our own pain…it wasn't healthy. Not at all.

"I think that…sometimes, feeling things is a better thing to do."

"Feeling things only means suffering" Outrigger growled.

"It's not always negative. Sometimes, we must find good things in the negative"

"What are good things?"

He stepped closer. Night felt a lump into her throat again.

Good things…

Outrigger was alone. Or rather, he thought he was alone. He might believe it was deserved…

But it wasn't true…

"…You still have Esmeral" She said. "She worries about you. Very, very much. She hates that you're suffering. She only wants to help you…Not because you're the only remaining Circle of Light member. But because she cares deeply for you"

He didn't reply. Night added, a slight bitter smile on her face.

"…And you have your student. Yeah, I know. We met only a few days ago but…doesn't it matter?"

"Stop. I got it. Your words are beautiful…but they are just words."

His voice went shaky for one bit. He turned around, ready to vanish into dark halls.

"Since you're the one talking about enjoying present time…"

"Hm…yeah?"

"Enjoy your time left with Kat"

Now, Night was the one who let out a chill. She almost caught sight of a hint of a smile on Outrigger's face as he faded away.

She wondered if that was some half of a victory…or if it was a complete defeat.

He'd said once…Some enemies couldn't be defeated with physical force…

Outrigger's enemy was himself…He needed to confront himself.

She could just help him.

But he was right…

Night went upstairs again to join Kat back.

"Kat?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go to the park"

* * *

Unlike the last time, the park was much more deserted. It was still as illuminated as before, Omega Dunes being reflected in the shadows from far. Night and Kat sat down on a bench, facing the lake.

Night had already watched this scene so many times, in Earthling movies.

But the place wasn't romantic at all, because of buildings behind them.

But it was still much better than Windblade's story she'd told her about; much better than the time where Sideswipe had confessed his feelings to Strongarm, along with Jetstorm and Slipstream hidden behind trees, filming them and ready to download it on social networks.

"It's beautiful, right?" Night asked. Gosh. She couldn't get more cliché.

"Yes…"

Unless her mother was hidden behind the bench as well, ready to jump on them like a predator lunging on his prey, and putting an end to any intimate moment. Night winced at the thought. She got closer to Kat, their shoulderplates almost touching.

"Sorry for all of this" Night said. "I endangered you…"

"Night…you apologized so many times"

"And I think it's not enough"

Kat turned back to her. Night could guess a bitter expression behind her faceless head.

"It's useless to think about the past, Night. Else you'll end up like Outrigger."

"Quite ironic. I try to make him feel better"

"It's a good thing. But yourself also need to feel better."

Night nodded, not answering.

"Look at us" Kat added. "We have a stay in a good residence. Your mother accepted to help us. You started some training under Outrigger. We spent a good evening…Stop ruminating. What's done is done"

"I know"

"You can only improve by learning of your mistakes"

Night knew she was right. Kat always knew how to get her reassured, despite all these doubts in her processor.

She looked up back at the lake.

"…You've always been stronger than I" She said.

"I don't think so" Kat said, an amused tone.

"Yes. Outrigger thinks you're mentally stronger than I am. He's probably right. Without you, I would have got lost a long time ago."

"And without you, I wouldn't have tried to open up to others. You accepted me as I was a Cyclops. From the very first day."

Night chuckled. It didn't matter if she was a Cyclops or not.

"Obviously. You think I'll reject you because of that? I think it makes you prettier, actually."

"Thanks…"

Silence fell down. Night tried to find something to add. She scratched the back of her helm, quite awkward. She'd already been alone with her friend so many times before. But now…it felt so different. Maybe she should ease the things up.

"Wow! It becomes quite sentimental here."

"Your fault"

"No. Yours."

Night glanced back at her.

That's now she realized some change.

Kat had activated her holographic form again.

Her false face. Night blinked, without understanding.

"Huh…Kat?"

"Yeah?"

The latter smiled back at her. It's not that she disliked to watch her smile…quite the contrary…she was very pretty in her holographic face…but…

"Come on, you know you don't need this, with me"

Then, they were alone right now.

"…No one will cause us some trouble."

"I know. But I need this face."

"How so?"

"To do something"

Doing something…

She felt some warmth on her face…

"…What, exactly?"

She didn't need to add anything else. Kat got closer to her.

The next instant, the Cyclops grabbed her face, holding it with both of her servos, as her lips touched Night's in a deep kiss.

Night froze. It only lasted a few seconds. But seconds that she entirely savoured. As Kat pulled apart, Night felt like her spark was going to tear her chassis out because how fast it was.

She stared back at Kat. Was it reality…? Had they really-?

Excitement took over her. They exchanged a smile.

"Huh…I still prefer your original form" Night shyly stated.

"I can't kiss you with my original form"

"Still"

Kat's smile widened again.

She leaned over to kiss her again while Night wrapped her arms around her waist.

Enjoying present time…

A good evening…

She'd predicted it…

* * *

"Night"

Her processor being still occupied by the evening before, reviving her entire sequence with Kat in the park over and over while she drank her energon, Night blinked as her mother stepped in the kitchen, bringing her back to reality. Night yawned at this.

"What?" Night muttered.

"Bathoria left a message for you" He informed her.

"What for?"

He sat down near her, after having stolen a cube in the fridge.

"Because she wants to get some lunch with you, in the Crystal Cities"

"Mama…no."

"Daddy!"

"But I don't want…not today. I have some training."

He shrugged.

"I know. But if you don't want us to get kicked out of this sumptuous house, I advise you to go."

"But she is so…tiring"

"Let's ease the suffering, so"

Night rolled her optics, before pouting. She didn't want to. She wanted to spend some time with Outrigger.

Spending some time with Kat, as well.

Had her mother already guessed? He didn't display anything. Instead he stayed focused on the idea that she must accept Bathoria's offer.

"It'll be useless"

"We might enjoy the swimming-pool and the jacuzzi for one extra day"

"Sheesh"

She obviously didn't have any choice.

As she passed by the window, she noticed that the white tank was still standing up at the door gates. Night rolled her optics. She felt her mother's servo over her shoulderplate.

"Good luck"

"Thanks"

She looked back at him. Something had changed in him…he seemed more appeased. Calmer.

"…Did something happen?" Night asked.

"…What about you?"

He hid something. He wouldn't tell her anything. Neither would she.

She hugged him then opened the door to go outside, joining the white tank.

"Night!"

"Hello, Bat—"

"Let's not waste time"

Smile, Night. Come on. It's just a tiring meal together.

Awesome.

* * *

The same restaurant as before. The same place, the same table as before. Yet this time, Bathoria didn't order two meals out of the menu like the last time. She let her choose the meal she wanted. Her smile never vanished off her face.

"Good choice"

"Thanks."

"I'll pay anyway, like the last time."

"It's okay. I have money of my—"

"I insist"

Her body language stopped her from arguing. Bathoria elbowed on the table, her pale optics never tearing off her.

"So. Are you leaving soon?"

"Yeah…Soon, I think."

"Can't you remain a bit longer?"

Night hadn't expected such a question.

Yes…She wished she could stay a bit longer…with Kat…training with Outrigger…

It sounded tempting…

But she had to follow her mother…She had to follow Windblade…

"You're not forced to do something you don't desire, Night" Bathoria stated, a smooth voice.

"Yes. But he is my mother. And Kat has exams to prepare."

"Your mother…"

There was some acidity in her tone. Night didn't understand such a behaviour.

"Yeah…I call him like this…but…"

"He isn't your mother. And he isn't your carrier."

Night's optics widened at the statement. How did she know?

"…Excuse me?"

"He adopted you" Bathoria said.

Now there was some disdain. Night took it personally. It sounded absolutely scornful and she immediately called her out.

"First, I ignore how you know about it. And even if he adopted me, he raised me up. That's all. No need to search further."

"It's just an adoption. He isn't your real parent."

And she kept doing it?

Night clenched her fists. No way she'll tolerate it. Even though she was the residence' owner, she wouldn't accept any insult toward her mother. Immediately afterward, she stood up.

"My parents abandoned me!"

"You're wrong!"

Bathoria spoke louder. Night coldly stared back at her.

"Really? And how would you know?"

"…You're like me" She replied, a serious tone.

What?

Night's spark almost stopped.

Bathoria's expression didn't change. Silence fell down. Then, Bathoria spoke up again.

"…You're like me. Because you're my daughter. I'm your natural mother."


	52. Chapter 52

**CHAPTER 52**

It was already the evening yet Night hadn't moved for one bit. She'd sat down on a chair, in front of the swimming-pool, contemplating her reflection into the green water due to all lights illuminating the pool. She kept her arms crossed around her chassis, as if it was a way to protect herself. Inside, she felt…empty.

As if she'd taken Outrigger's mood suppressants in a high dose…and something had erased all emotions she could have felt.

Now she felt like an empty shell. Behind, she heard some steps. She got cowered more.

Soon enough, her mother's reflection into the water as well.

Or rather, one of her mothers. His expression was hard like stone, though he seemed calmer than the last time.

"…You must decide, Night"

He was straightforward.

Night looked down, not answering, a lump into her throat.

"…We'll not stay here forever. You must decide."

"…I don't know"

She thought she would feel happy…seeing her natural parents again…or at least, her mother.

Instead…She felt nothing but confusion.

She still remembered it. All that'd followed after Bathoria's reveal.

All these feelings that'd come through her being.

Shock…denial…confusion…

No…all of this hadn't felt real.

_"…__What?"_

_Bathoria didn't move from her seat. She remained unmoving. The same serious look never left her._

_Night thought she had misheard._

_"…__What did you say?"_

_Yes…it was a joke._

_She'd misheard._

_Bathoria let out a sigh. In the end, she sat up then she spoke up._

_"__You're my daughter. I'm your natural mother."_

_Her breath had been cut short._

_She just heard her spark beating…all around her, the world had vanished._

_Silence fell down._

_"…__You're lying."_

_"__No"_

_Night didn't move. She remained stunned._

_Confusion got her processor drown more._

_She shook her head._

_"…__No"_

_Warmth came up to her head. She almost fell backwards. She caught up to the chair, trying not to collapse._

_Bathoria remained on her seat._

_Night got her face covered. As soon as she felt like she could answer, speak, she looked up back at the white femme._

_Anxiety she felt whenever she put her optics on her went unbearable._

_"…__how…? How…"_

_Bathoria leaned over._

_"__I wanted to find you. Night. My daughter."_

_"__What…"_

_"__When you rescued me…against the bounty hunter…I knew it was you. It could only be you"_

_"__You must be wrong"_

_After all, she'd been wrong about Htab._

_"__No. A mother always knows. A mother knows her child. The natural bond between us…it isn't a lie"_

_Bathoria…her mother…_

_A natural bond…_

_Night's body shivered._

_"…__Why?"_

_Her fists clenched. And she suddenly stood up. She passed by the table and stood in front of Bathoria. Her view went blurry. But Bathoria didn't vanish._

_"__WHY?"_

_She didn't leave Bathoria any time to answer. Night grabbed her by her shoulderplates, in a firm and hard grip. Her optics deeply stared into hers._

_Bathoria's optics never bat._

_"__Night…"_

_"__WHY?"_

_"__Calm down. Let's go outside. Everybody is looking at us…"_

_"__I DON'T GIVE A SCRAP! WHY? TELL ME! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"_

_She suddenly shook her. Night didn't control herself any longer. Bathoria nodded at someone behind them. Probably a waiter. But Night didn't care._

_"__HOW COULD YOU? WHY?"_

_"…__It's complicated"_

_"__YOU CANNOT BE MY MOTHER! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"_

_Bathoria slightly pushed her away. Night didn't sit down again. Tears fell down._

_All the anxiety, the stress she'd collected…_

_All this fury…_

_"__YOU CANNOT BE MY MOTHER!"_

_"__You should have known. I gave you my own residence for one reason"_

_"__YOU ABANDONED ME!"_

_She paused, catching her breath._

_"__You abandoned me…"_

_"__I know"_

_Bathoria took her cube to drink it._

_"__You resent me. I understand."_

_"__WHY?"_

_The white femme put her cube down. She took a time before she answered._

_"…__I wasn't ready, Night"_

_"__NOT READY?"_

_"…__I wasn't ready at such a time. My mate beat me up. A bot I didn't love any longer. A bot who harmed me. Who took what he wanted. I realized I was carrying a child…a child from him. I couldn't bear the thought of carrying something coming from him…against my will"_

_The new reveal finished her off._

_A bot she didn't love…A child she hadn't desired…_

_"…__I couldn't carry a child who hadn't been created out of love"_

_Night didn't control herself._

_She sobbed, never stopping._

_Of course…She should have expected it. She should have expected that she hadn't been desired…else she wouldn't have been abandoned._

_Bathoria…told her origins with such a calm._

_It hurt her more._

_"…__That's all you must know, Night"_

_"__WHY? WHY DID YOU THROW ME IN A TRASHCAN?"_

_Bathoria didn't answer._

_Night got her face covered again. To get protected from the reality…in a way to escape such a truth._

_It was so painful._

_But she still heard her voice._

_"…__Now…time changed. I changed. I'm not the poor femme who relied on her husband any longer. I have a situation. I escaped from him. I learned to become independent. I rebuilt myself…but only one thing was missing. And this thing…was you"_

_"…__Why?"_

_She hadn't been desired…_

_She hadn't been desired…_

_She hadn't been created out of love…_

_Why would she want to find her again?_

_"…__We have a bond. You and I. We can build a relationship. Something. I want to learn about you. And I want you to learn about me."_

_"__No…"_

_"__I'm your mother, Night. Your mother."_

_Night didn't feel strong any longer._

_She used all the strength she got to stammer over to the door and running away, never going back._

When she'd returned to the residence, Fracture had found her in tears at the doorstep. Immediately, he'd thought that something had happened…Esmeral and Windblade had made her sit on a sofa. Kat had prepared a cube of energon. As soon as Fracture had got her convinced to speak, she'd told them everything, pausing whenever tears came up again. It'd been long. It'd been painful…

But she'd told everything. Until the end.

As soon as she'd finished everything, Fracture's first reaction had been standing up to find Bathoria. To confront her.

Hatred and fury had taken over him.

Esmeral had grabbed him by the arm to stop him from committing a mistake while Windblade had blocked the door.

She remembered their screams.

_She'd abandoned her! She dares come back? After having abandoned her?_

_No, I'll not calm down! How dare she?_

_HOW DARE SHE?_

_A MOTHER DOESN'T DO THESE THINGS!_

Night let out a chill at these memories.

Fracture ended up by sighing and took a seat by her side.

The situation had become so unbearable…and Night had immediately fallen down into recharge as the argument had been going on.

She'd been awake a few hours later.

Fracture had calmed down…but atmosphere was still so oppressing…

"…It's your decision, Night" Fracture said as he put a digit into the water, reflection trembling under it.

"…I don't know…"

"You know who they are, now"

Night remained silent.

Fracture kept a frown on his face. He let out a sigh.

"Now that you know…so, it's your pick"

"She is my mother"

Even if she'd abandoned her…even if she hadn't desired her…

"…My father mistreated her. And beside me, she doesn't seem to have anyone else"

"You aren't forced, Night"

No…

"…I must do it"

After all, she wasn't wrong. A natural bond linked them.

Bathoria was her mother.

And she'd decided to find her again…

Maybe she shouldn't have had…

She could accept her request…she could try to create some bonds with her…With a mother she'd never known…

Or she could leave Crystal Cities…returning on Earth…and never seeing her again.

Fracture sat up.

"Night"

"Yes…?"

"…Be careful. That's all I want"

Then he left the garden, coming back inside.

Night didn't follow him back.

Tears came up again.

A few minutes later, arms got wrapped around her shoulders.

Kat put her helm in the crook of her neck, hugging her tightly from behind.

Silence fell down, each remaining in their position.

They just heard the wind into the night.


	53. Chapter 53

**CHAPTER 53**

Morning came up soon enough. Yet, Night was already ready. It hadn't been that difficult. She hadn't recharged at all, after all. Her processor hadn't stopped thinking about which decision she shall take.

Fracture's words, Kat's words, Bathoria's words…she'd been just thinking about them over and over.

_You and I…We can build a relationship._

_She'd abandoned you!_

What should she do?

One day, Strongarm had suggested her that, whenever she faced a difficult choice, she needed to establish a list with two columns: pros and cons.

That's what she'd done. The entire night.

What good would it bring to her, building a relationship with Bathoria?

Or rather…Would it be bad to her?

Beside an unavoidable confrontation between her and Fracture who wouldn't end up well, what else would she risk?

Bathoria had abandoned her…

But Night tried to put herself into her shoes…what would herself have done if she'd ever carried a child who hadn't been created out of love?

She wouldn't have abandoned them in a trashcan…she was sure of it.

But Bathoria had tried to find her again…

She wanted to build a bond with her.

Night felt her spark beating faster. She put a servo over her chassis, trying to calm down while she was waiting for the white femme's arrival.

Autobots repeated that anybody deserved a second chance…

Why shouldn't she give one to her? To Bathoria?

Even if she wasn't an Autobot…

Neither she was a Decepticon.

She felt Kat hugging her from behind again.

Night let her do, while closing her optics to enjoy the moment.

"…Are you sure that it is what you want?"

"…Yes. I think so."

Sure? She didn't know if it was the correct term.

At least, Kat had accompanied her to the gates.

Fracture hadn't moved.

He had said that he didn't want to meet Bathoria. He didn't want to greet her or even see her. And in one way, it was better.

Conflicts wouldn't help matters.

From far, in the street, she could notice the white tank appear.

Night took a long breath and turned around to hug Kat again. She put a soft kiss on her helm before pulling apart.

"Good luck" Kat whispered at her.

"I'll tell you"

Night made one, two steps.

Then she transformed into her alt-mode to join Bathoria.

* * *

"I'm so happy that you made such a decision" Bathoria told her as they were wandering in the streets, stopping sometimes in front of stores to check inside.

Night didn't answer right now. She just followed her around, looking down. She'd some trouble to put words on her feelings right now.

"I think…life hasn't been easy on you" Night said, after a silence.

"You think so?"

Bathoria turned back to her.

"Are you telling me that you accepted my offer out of pity?"

There was some bitterness in her tone. Night shook her helm. She hadn't expressed her feelings well.

"No. It's just…I feel so lost, right now."

"I see. Just like me"

Night let out a sigh.

She felt uneasy though. A question was in her mind.

About her genitor…

"…You said you'd left my genitor" She whispered.

Bathoria didn't stop.

"He'd been murdered…right?"

There was a time of silence. Bathoria didn't answer. She stopped in front of a store, pointing at the thing that'd been inside.

Night recognized this store. They'd passed by it, the first day they'd visited the Crystal Cities.

Inside, the necklace Fracture had tried to buy for her.

"Nice, right?" Bathoria asked.

Night bit her lip.

"I can buy it for you, if you wish"

"It's too expensive"

And she didn't want it anyway.

She just wanted Bathoria to answer.

"Bathoria…"

"Mommy"

"What?"

"Call me 'mommy'. I'm your mother, right?"

Fracture was her mother…

Calling Bathoria in such a way, even though she was her natural mother…it brought her some odd feeling.

And her tone…

Did it sound like an order?

Night decided not to answer anything. She asked again.

"You haven't talked about my genitor. Had he been murdered?"

"I'll buy it for you"

"Bathoria!"

"I'm your mother, right? Call me as such."

And Bathoria stepped inside.

A few minutes later, she came out again, holding the necklace enclosed in a small box, that she handed over at the orange femme.

Night didn't move.

"Won't you say a thank for me?"

"…Thanks"

Night reached out to receive it.

The package…felt so heavy now.

"About your genitor" Bathoria ended up by answering. "He'd been murdered, indeed. By a Decepticon"

A Decepticon…

Night let out a chill. Even if her genitor had beaten Bathoria in the past…he'd remained the one who'd created her.

But her explanation…sounded quite vague.

"Was he an Autobot?"

"Yes, of course"

Of course…

"After all, Decepticons destroyed Cybertron" Bathoria stated, a laidback tone. "Only these people commit such things"

Night almost protested but held back.

She stared down at the necklace.

It looked quite tern, now. The price was too high for what it actually was…

* * *

"Look, Night"

Night looked up. Bathoria was pointing at something up, on a high platform.

A ship. Bathoria turned back to her.

"…Have you already piloted a ship?"

She'd already asked about it. Night gave a weak nod in response.

"…Once"

"Do you know how to pilot?"

"…Not really"

"Can't you afford to get some lessons?"

Night winced at the idea.

"…I can buy some to you."

"No, really…"

"I insist. Everybody knows how to pilot a ship. How would you look like, if you don't know how moving from a planet to another? People will mock you, you know"

That's true.

She'd wanted lessons once…at first…

But coming from Bathoria…

She didn't know if she shall accept or not.

"…My friends will teach me about piloting"

"Friends? It's not a mother, Night"

"Bathoria…"

"Call me Mommy!"

She insisted…

Night let out a sigh. The word was difficult to say.

"…Mommy."

"All good. Wait here"

Bathoria walked over to the platform. Night didn't follow her. No. She obeyed, like a good puppy waiting for its master's return.

Because she didn't feel anything else.

The situation…was uncomfortable to her.

She wanted to leave.

Bathoria returned a few minutes later, a Pad at servo.

"You'll start tomorrow. In the morning."

Night jumped at this.

"I have some training tomorrow!"

"You can get it cancelled."

"But—"

"Learning to pilot a ship…isn't it more important than learning to use a woody sword?"

Night clenched her fists.

She took a long breath. She needed to calm down.

"Listen…"

Bathoria didn't give her any time to go on. She just gave the Pad to her. Night thought it wasn't wise to refuse.

"I doubt your friends can pay some lessons to you, Night. It's way too expensive."

"But—"

"I have my own means to pay it"

They could teach her to pilot a ship…by themselves.

Bathoria stretched out.

"I'm starving. Not you?"

"Yes…"

"Let's find a restaurant"

It was too much.

Night just wanted to leave and come back home. Taking a cube of energon to get relaxed…alone…

Night rolled her optics and followed her.

She could just obey her orders…nothing much.

* * *

Night didn't touch her cube. Coming in another luxurious restaurant had ruined her appetite.

She disliked the atmosphere.

She didn't like all these waiters and customers giving them some condescending looks. Bots with such a clean and polished chassis…who had the means to pay whatever they wanted…

While outside, she could see disfigured bots begging for money or energon…

"It's not good to waste energon, Night" Bathoria commented.

"I know"

"You should eat it…else, it'll end up in a trashcan."

"We can give it to people who need it"

"Sheesh"

Bathoria took a sip of her cube.

"We can't carry all the misery on our shoulderplates"

"But—"

"Homeless bots can just find a job and getting useful to our society"

Night looked down.

Jetstorm and Slipstream had told her that, along with Drift, they'd been homeless during the war.

They couldn't do anything else…energon was lacking…Cybertron was dying…

Bathoria let out a sigh.

"Look at me. I've been homeless once. And I managed to get out of that situation with success"

"Not all of them are lucky enough to be the head of an enterprise" Night retorted, losing patience now.

Bathoria stared back at her.

Night regretted her words. She'd kept it all for herself…during the entire day. But this time…it was the last straw.

"Is it a way to talk back to her mother, Night? I don't like your tone" Bathoria calmly but sternly replied.

The day just needed to end now.

"That's all I wanted to say, Bathoria"

"Mommy!"

She spoke much louder this time. Some customers turned back to them. Night cowered. Anger was obvious in her voice.

"I'm your mother! You'll call me as such! I worked enough, I did everything I could to find you again! Now be a dear and call me 'mommy'! We have a natural bond, you and I! Do you hear me?"

She was her mother…but she hadn't raised her up.

Night glanced back at the window.

Outside, she noticed a white femme with blue optics, quite thin, playing with her child, a red sparkling with the same colours of her optics. They smiled. They had fun together.

Another one, quite tall, a purple armour, carried her child over her shoulders. The child let out some pleased cries.

The latter met her optics and smiled back at her.

Night felt a lump into her throat.

It was…motherly love.

"Night!"

"…Yes, mommy"

"Good"

That's not how she felt…She felt no love from Bathoria toward her.

**OOC: characters of the last part belong to VendettaPrimus. Rixia, Whiteout and their children Orion and Turbo. Her stories are great!**


	54. Chapter 54

**CHAPTER 54**

"So…Where are we going, now?"

They'd just left the restaurant. Since Bathoria' reprimand about whether she shall call her 'mommy' or not, Night had kept her dentas gritted. Inside, she felt weak and helpless. And dumb as well. She'd always been quick at repartee in the past…Usually whenever she was upset about something, she pointed it out, not caring whether she would hurt the responsible in the process.

But now…she didn't manage to talk back.

She just wanted only one thing: that the moment ends as quick as possible.

Above them, a blue crystal clock pointed at the time. The hour where the sun was the highest behind Omega Dunes. Night bitterly thought about Outrigger. She'd begged him to train her up. She'd sworn to make him think of something else…

And now, she couldn't even keep her promise.

Just because of Bathoria.

"…I don't know"

"Oh, come on. I'm sure you have an idea in mind" Bathoria commented.

Her usual smile came back. Night let out a sigh.

"It's just that…I have obligations today. I mustn't forget them"

"Oh, please. Don't tell me you'll mention that sword training again" Bathoria retorted, rolling her optics.

That disdainful sneer made Night twitch. But Night didn't talk back. She didn't want another reprimand because she'd spoken her mind out.

In the end, Bathoria spoke up again after a silence.

"…Very well. If that's what you wish…I'll take you back home."

"It'll not be necessary but…thanks for understanding."

"After all, we'll have more time tomorrow"

Night clenched her fists, shock striking her. Wasn't she serious? Will they do it again? The entire day left with her…

She let out a chill at that. She wasn't sure if she'd handle it. Of course, Bathoria was her mother…she'd found her…she'd said she wanted to create a bond with her…

But it would be too much…spending one more time with her…

She was really skilled to make her mentally exhausted.

Nevertheless, she didn't add anything and transformed again. Bathoria mimicked her, both of them driving back to the secondary residence. The only sight of the mansion gave Night a great relief. Time for freedom. She'll enjoy some time with Kat, in the swimming-pool, a cube of energon at servo, before she would return to the Circle of Light base. Even if Esmeral had probably warned Outrigger about it, she knew she'd have to ask him forgiveness on her knees because she'd been missing the training.

Maybe another Earthling music in her playlist would be enough to make him forgive her…

But as soon as she was about to rush over to the residence, after a hurried 'see you soon' to Bathoria, she was suddenly called back by the white femme.

"You know. I have a better idea."

"What?"

"What about spending the night in my main residence?"

Night's spark almost stopped.

How could she refuse, and not looking like an ungrateful brat at that?

"…Bathoria…"

The latter's expression immediately tensed up. Night reluctantly corrected herself.

"I mean…Mommy. I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Come on. You'll have a good time. It's even bigger than that one."

"It's not the problem…"

Though…she wasn't forced to refuse.

An idea came up in her mind. She turned back to her.

"…May I bring Kat along?"

Silence fell down.

Then Bathoria's answer was immediate.

"…Haven't I told you that I didn't like the Cyclops' presence?"

This time, Night jumped at this. She didn't bear these critics any longer! Who did she think she was?

"Kat is my friend!"

Even more than just a friend…Night could have just left her at that. However, she hadn't let all these negative feelings caused by Bathoria during the entire day out. She wasn't finished with her yet.

"What is the problem? Even if you dislike Cyclops, you have no reason to forbid her presence!"

"It's my main residence" Bathoria retorted, a placid tone. "My residence. You're the one I invited over. Not Kat"

"Well, you better get used to it soon! I share everything with Kat!"

"Sheesh…"

Bathoria let out a mocking sneer. What was so funny? Night growled. Okay. Sparks will fly.

"It's true! I date her!"

Bathoria's smile vanished.

"I date a Cyclops! Too bad for you, right?"

It reappeared a few seconds later. As if she'd pulled herself together.

"It's just a phase. Puppy love. It'll not last."

"What do you know about that?"

"I don't trust Kat. Cyclops aren't really well-viewed. And…She is a Decepticon. Remember."

She wasn't an Autobot either…

The war was over. Decepticon or not, Kat was the one she loved!

Maybe Bathoria had suffered during the war…maybe she'd been through atrocious things…but she had no right to criticize Kat while she knew nothing of her!

Kat had been there for her…

Bathoria had abandoned her…

"I wish the best for you, Night. After all, you're my daughter. Isn't it my duty to watch over you?"

"…If you truly want to create a bond with me, you'll need to change your way of thinking. Because it's not just about Kat. My mother is a Decepticon as well."

"It's not YOUR MOTHER! YOU HAVE NO BOND WITH HIM! I'M YOUR MOTHER! HE IS NOTHING TO YOU!"

Night closed her optics, enduring the violence of her words. She suddenly felt a servo touching her chin. It wasn't a rough contact. It's quite tender.

Bathoria gently forced her to look back at her, smiling at her again.

She could switch from an emotion to another that quickly…

"Try to understand" She spoke again. "I find you again…and you're surrounded by a faction that made me suffer. I suffered, you know. More than you could ever imagine."

Night didn't move.

Bathoria leaned over her face, as if she was inspecting her.

"…You still wear some makeup."

"And what about it?"

"…I told you it didn't look good on you."

She paused, her pale optics staring back at her.

"…You're not a bot."

Night suddenly pushed her away. She glared back at her, before turning around and heading for the residence, a heavy step.

She heard Bathoria's steps behind.

"Night!"

"Leave me alone! I want to be alone!"

"A night! Just one night in my main residence!"

Now she almost begged her.

Night didn't answer and entered and the code to open the gates.

But Bathoria didn't chase after her any longer.

As gates got closed, Night noticed that Bathoria had already transformed into her alt-mode.

"Night?" Fracture's voice rose up. "Is everything alright?"

Night turned around. She hadn't realized how she'd been shaking.

Her vision went blurry. She just noticed the purple shade.

"What happened?" He asked, worried.

Night didn't answer and just rushed over into his arms, hugging him tightly. She guessed that it got Fracture surprised.

But she didn't care…

"…You're my mother…"

"Night…"

"…We need to leave Crystal Cities as soon as possible."

She didn't want to deal with her any longer.

* * *

"For your researches"

Kat reached out to receive Outrigger's books. The brown bot let out a relieved sigh as soon as he was freed of such a weight off his arms.

"Thanks"

"You'll pass your exams perfectly with these. You'll just inform them that you visited Crystal Cities. It's always a good thing to add."

"Really?"

"Even more than staying on Cybertron. Always better to use books that aren't Pads, right? I think all this technology is getting tiring and boring."

Kat nodded. She sat down at a table while Outrigger took a chalk to pursue his work.

"Night didn't come." He sighed. "Is she getting bored of training already?"

"No"

She tried to guess how Night must be feeling right now…spending time with her natural mother…

Was she happy? Was it a nice moment?

Kat leaned over the first book she opened. The Circle of Light's story. She guessed that Outrigger hadn't chosen it randomly.

Nearby, she noticed the blue pills.

Mood suppressants.

Much less than the last time. Three mood suppressants while he'd swallowed ten of them the day before…

She didn't know if it was a good sign. But Outrigger's behaviour didn't change.

She glanced at him.

He kept writing. He'd seemingly already forgot about her presence.

"…She is spending time with her natural mother."

"…I know. Esmeral told me about it."

Outrigger didn't stop.

"It's her choice."

"Would you do the same thing?"

"I'm not her."

Obviously.

"…But when you find happiness, there is no need to look out for something else."

"…Are you actually happy?"

"…You already know."

Kat regretted her words.

She went back to reading.

"Is her mother living around?" Outrigger absent-mindedly asked. "Universe is small."

"Yes. Her name is Bathoria. She is the Head of the High Tech and New Technologies company."

She heard the noise of a chalk breaking on the floor.

Kat got startled. She focused back on the brown bot.

The latter faced her.

"It's a joke."

"Huh…No. Why?"

"Bathoria? In Crystal Cities? You must be wrong."

"No, I swear! It's really Bathoria."

He looked stunned. Kat didn't understand his reaction.

"Is there a problem?"

"I don't believe you."

"But…it's the truth"

"No."

What did it mean?

Why didn't he believe her? Did he know Bathoria on a personal level?

"I don't understand…"

"Night isn't Bathoria's daughter. She cannot be."

…What?

This time, Kat was now the one who got stunned. She stared at him. Was he serious?

"But…Do you know her?"

"Everybody knows Bathoria."

Bathoria had recognized her as her daughter.

A natural bond existed between them…She couldn't invent it, or pretend it…

Outrigger frowned, a thoughtful expression. He picked up his broken chalk. Then he focused back on the board he was writing on.

"…Why do you say that?"

"I just said it's impossible. Feel free to believe me or not"

"Outrigger…"

He didn't speak anymore.

He went back on writing. But Kat wasn't reading any longer.


	55. Chapter 55

**CHAPTER 55**

"…Is that a joke?"

Kat slightly went still, looking down at Fracture's immediate reaction. She'd left the base during Night's training with Outrigger as quick as possible. On the way back home, her last talk with Outrigger had repeated over and over in her processor.

_Everybody knows Bathoria._

_Night isn't Bathoria's daughter. She cannot be._

What did it mean? It intrigued her very much. At first, she'd thought that Outrigger might be wrong. Maybe he mistook her for another femme. But he'd sounded very self-confident about it.

But he hadn't explained more. He'd remained silent afterward.

What for?

At first, Kat had tried to reason herself. After all, there was no clue about his declarations. Bathoria was Night's natural mother. She'd viewed her as her daughter. She'd felt this bond between them…She wouldn't be wrong about it…

She'd looked for her all along…and she'd found her again.

And she tried to build some relationship with her now.

Even if, according to Night, Bathoria wasn't a nice person, it didn't mean anything. Someone's personality wasn't about their relationship with others.

That's what Kat had tried to say to herself.

Yet, Outrigger's words had given room to doubts in Kat's processor. She couldn't forget about the brown bot's certitude as soon as he'd stated that it wasn't possible.

A doubt…Only one sentence had enough to make Outrigger doubt. He couldn't doubt about natural bond between Bathoria and Night without any good reason.

Which reason?

It got her so overwhelmed that, in the end, she'd gone for the person who may be able to help her. For a short instant, she regretted having reported her talk with Night' mentor to him.

Fracture stood and faced her.

"Explain!"

"I…I don't know anything."

"He told you that? Outrigger told you that without any explanation? Without any logic? Bathoria isn't Night's mother? And what for?"

Kat nodded.

"…He sounded sure about it"

"Primus! Don't we have enough of problems? We must get more? Couldn't he be more precise? Giving more explanation to justify his doubts?"

Kat noticed that Fracture clenched his fists, and really urged to use the right one to punch the table. However, she knew he really tried to hold back.

Of course…there was no reason to doubt. Maybe Outrigger had just said that…for one reason or another.

But that doubt…if there was a hint of possibility to justify such a doubt…

It would mean that Night had been wrong.

And not only her…Bathoria as well.

But why would Bathoria be wrong? A mother knew these things. Kat's mother had told her once that a mother, deep down in her spark, felt if her child was alive or not. The natural bond between them wouldn't be destroyed…

No one could get wrong about maternal instinct.

So, why?

"…I'll give them a word!" Fracture shouted.

"Who?"

"Outrigger! And Bathoria as well!"

Kat cowered at this.

Bad idea…Night was in training…She'd returned from her time with Bathoria completely exhausted, hurt and on the edge of tears…such a doubt about her bond with Bathoria would definitely finish her off.

"No, Fracture!" Kat shouted back, reaching out to stop him from leaving the room. "We aren't sure of anything!"

"If there is any doubt, I can't leave Night like this!"

"Indeed! What if Bathoria is truly her mother? We'd have caused some harm to them for nothing. We have no proof about Outrigger's theory!"

It got slightly Fracture calmed down. The latter let out a deep sigh. In the end, he sat down at the table, facing the Cyclops.

"…What do you suggest?"

"…We must know. Maybe we could talk to Bathoria"

Fracture frowned at that. It sounded to be a bad idea. She knew about the reason. Fracture didn't forgive Bathoria for having abandoned Night, whatever the reason was.

And truth to be told, she felt the same.

Yet…it would be a first step. What else could they do?

"…I guess we don't have any other choice." Fracture stated.

He stood up. Kat mimicked him. Esmeral had been witnessing at Night's training at the Circle of Light base, while Windblade was out in town. Only both of them were left.

"…Let's go" Fracture said.

"Yes"

Whatever it took…they must know.

* * *

"Too slow!"

Night was roughly pushed backward. She hit the floor, falling over her right arm. She let out a soft moan due to the pain she felt through. Behind, Outrigger stepped forward.

"Get up!"

No need to say twice. She slowly got up with difficulties, coughing. She tried to kick him back, then threw an uppercut at him. Outrigger blocked them one after another, then punched her back. Night lost her balance then fell down again.

"You aren't focused!" Outrigger let out a sigh.

No kidding.

Night felt her fists tremble. She immediately stood up again and tried to use her fists again.

But her attacks weren't fluid or coordinated at all. Her vision went blurry. She randomly punched, not even staring back in Outrigger's optics just like he'd taught her to, during her first sessions.

It wasn't difficult to him to put her back onto the floor again.

"Enough" Outrigger growled.

Night didn't move any longer. She looked down, not trying to confront him.

She didn't face him. She didn't face him any longer.

"Get up"

She didn't answer. Night remained unmoving.

The lump into her throat went more difficult to swallow.

No…She'd already broken down…she'd thought that the training would make her feel better…

So, why all these tears on her cheeks? Why were there drops on the floor?

Why?

Night gritted her dentas.

"Night. Look at me."

Outrigger's tone went less harsh. Less strict. Soon he appeared in her field of vision. He'd lowered down at her level.

His expression didn't change. But at least, there were some concern in his optics.

A level of concern…?

"You'll not be able to defeat an enemy if you don't push your feelings aside" Outrigger stated.

"…How can I do that?"

That's easy to say…he was taking mood suppressants.

"…How can I pretend that everything is alright when I discover that I don't feel any love toward my own natural mother? For the one who created me? I don't feel anything toward her!"

A haughty, disdainful femme…

She was her mother…

She was her natural mother…that's that femme.

She was ashamed of admitting it…she was ashamed of confessing that she actually felt nothing toward Bathoria.

Was she a monster for this…?

"You forget that" Outrigger strictly replied. "During my training, you forget about your personal problems."

"But—"

"Do you believe that your opponent will care about your story, your personal problems? They'll just try to kill you. So, endure the fight. Personal problems will come afterward."

Yes…

He was right about it…

But…how could she?

Outrigger stood again. Night kept crying.

"See, Night? That's the reason why I decided to stop suffering."

"…Sometimes, crying feels good."

"It's just pain we feel"

It's better than feeling nothing though.

Suddenly, she felt something landing over her shoulderplate.

She noticed it was Beak. The latter stared at her, a curious stare.

Night dried her optics off before she reached out to pat his helm. Beak firstly moved back, wariness obvious in his optics. Then afterward, he just let her do and just allowed her contact, giving some headbutts along in response.

It slightly made Night smile.

"…It's cute"

"Yes."

"What about positive feelings? Like patting Beak? Do you feel them?"

Outrigger took a time before he answered.

"…Let's go back to it again"

He'd avoided the question. But Night already knew the answer.

Mood suppressants didn't only erase negative emotions, like suffering…but it also erased positive emotions just like joy, happiness…

It was two-ways street.

Night stood as well.

Beak had left her shoulderplate. She stared at Outrigger before she put a defensive stance again.

She had a goal…She shall not forget it.

He needed to stop mood suppressants…

She'd to hold on. What for? Else, all would be for nothing.

She needed to forget about her personal problems…About her natural mother Bathoria… whom she shared nothing with…

Her enemy wouldn't care.

Night charged again.

* * *

"We'd like to see Bathoria"

They stood in front of the High Tech enterprise' reception desk. Kat let Fracture talk to the bot in charge. But the latter didn't seemingly want to accept their request.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No need" The purple bot replied.

"If that so, you cannot meet Miss Bathoria."

"It's a personal matter" Fracture insisted.

The bot narrowed his optics, staring at him back before he put his optics on Kat. Out of patience, Fracture leaned over him. His angry expression turned into a threatening one.

"You'll erase that disdainful look off your face"

"Get out or I'll call security"

"You believe your gorillas will stop me? You don't know who I am."

"Excuse me?"

Fracture was really about to twist the bot's neck. Kat reached out to him. No need to make things worse. It wouldn't end up well anyway if Fracture and Bathoria came to meet each other in the same room. Kat thought quickly. She got an idea.

"…It's about her daughter"

"Her daughter?"

The bot in charge frowned. He looked surprised.

_Night isn't Bathoria's daughter. She cannot be._

Was it a hint? Were Outrigger's statements true?

Kat let out a chill. She needed to keep on.

"…Her daughter is in trouble. Please! Let us meet her!"

"But—"

"It's an emergency"

The bot tilted his head. He glanced back at Fracture, before he let out a sigh. In the end, he pressed a button on his desk.

"If that's an emergency, Miss Bathoria must be informed. 15th floor."

"Thanks" Fracture answered, an acid tone.

A door appeared into the wall. Fracture was about to head for it but Kat held him back.

"…I think I shall go there alone, Fracture."

"Kat…"

Fracture wanted to protest but in the end, he just complied and stood aside. He wasn't really happy with it. It was obvious. But Kat thought it was better like this. Fracture was impulsive. They'll not get anything with Bathoria like this.

"…I'll wait outside"

"Thanks"

At least, he seemingly trusted her.

It's already a good thing.

They separated. As Fracture left the building, Kat took a breath and came across the door to head for the elevator.

* * *

"Ow. It's you, Kat."

Kat froze. She hadn't stepped in the room where Bathoria had been working that her voice already greeted her, a polite tone. Kat remained stunned during a few instants.

She couldn't go back. She came in.

Bathoria was behind a desk, leaning over a holographic screen. Behind, her windows gave room to a complete sight of the Crystal Cities, her enterprise towering over the other buildings.

Kat couldn't get rid of such a feeling out of her processor. The feeling telling her that she wasn't part of that world and that she would never be part of it.

Bathoria didn't tear her optics off her. A grin almost sliced her face. Her pale optics quickly made the Cyclops uneasy.

"Please, come in."

"I'm sorry if I disrupted you but—"

"I'm quite busy…But I can take a time for you"

Kat remembered about their first meeting in Caminus.

How Bathoria had looked so helpless, so scared of someone like Xedgar, a bounty hunter.

Now, it felt like she was a different person.

But she remembered.

Kat had saved her life too…Well, Night had saved her life but Kat had contributed to her rescue as well. They'd stopped Xegdar and she'd stopped him from killing her.

She wouldn't forget…

The Cyclops took her seat, facing her.

"…It's about Night…"

"I guess it's about her."

She didn't look really concerned about whatever Kat had to say. Bathoria paused.

"She told me about your relationship"

"I—"

"You date her, right?"

Kat took a time then she nodded. Bathoria nonchalantly pressed a button on the screen, making another window appear.

Her smile didn't vanish.

"You know. That kind of relationship isn't allowed"

"Excuse me?"

Kat didn't expect that.

"You are a Decepticon" Bathoria stated. "Would you dare date an Autobot? It wouldn't be really authorized here"

"The conflict is no more"

She didn't know what was wrong with it…though she remembered about Karan's warnings. Her sister had said the same thing once. Even if her twin had always approved and supported her relationship with Night, whatever it was friendship or something more, she'd still warned her about some prejudices.

But right now…It came from Bathoria.

"There'll always be a conflict"

"No law forbids any relationship between members of different factions" She managed to reply. "And Night…hadn't chosen her faction yet"

She didn't know it yet.

"Yes, but I'll not allow it" Bathoria coldly replied though her smile remained.

"Excuse me?"

"My daughter…with a Cyclops? Do you think I'll allow it?"

These words hurt her…much more than she'd expected.

So, Bathoria was part of them…

"…I saved your life."

"I'm grateful for this. But as the Head of the High Tech enterprise, I cannot let such a relationship soil my reputation."

She kept typing on her screen.

Whatever she'd done…whatever she did…she'd always be viewed as just a Cyclops.

She should have kept her hologram.

"…I love Night and she loves me."

"But who would love a Cyclops like you?" Bathoria answered, not tearing her optics off her screen.

Kat clenched her fists. She endured it.

She thought back of Night. Of Fracture as well.

She'd come here for a reason.

"…I doubt you have any right on that matter."

"What for?"

"Are you truly her mother?"

Bathoria looked up back at her.

Her grin widened. It almost got Kat scared.

"…Excuse me?"

"After all, there is no evidence that you are her mother"

"You have doubts about our bond?"

Kat didn't immediately answer.

Bathoria touched the screen to turn it off. In the end, she grabbed a Pad and got it activated, ready to use it.

"…You're a Cyclops…and you're really insolent."

"I just think about Night's safety" Kat calmly replied. "I just want her happiness."

After all, she was her daughter.

Her happiness shall matter to her.

"Your relationship will not last" Bathoria stated.

"I don't care about the future. I only care about the present"

"Really"

Bathoria put a servo over her chassis to get it opened.

Kat didn't move.

Bathoria pulled something out. Some paper. She handed it over.

The Cyclops reached out to receive it.

A certificate…

"A birth certificate" Bathoria stated. "Night had been created on Cybertron. Everything is on it. Are you happy now?"

Kat read it.

There was everything, indeed.

Night's name, the date of creation…

Her registration…

Bathoria's characteristics…her sparkling's characteristics as well…

What about the father's name?

The certificate looked authentical…

"…And what about the father's name?" Kat noticed. "It's not here"

"I haven't allowed it. Is it enough?"

Bathoria had her arms crossed.

"I'm Night's mother. Her natural mother. Her only parent. And I disapprove your relationship with my daughter. She'll find someone way better than you."

Kat didn't react.

She just stood up, the certificate at servo.

Bathoria turned her screen on again.

"Is that all?"

Kat didn't say anything. She just read the certificate again. Over and over, she scanned it.

She left the office to head back for the elevator.

* * *

"So?" Fracture asked as Kat left the office.

Kat gave the certificate she'd collected to him. As soon as Fracture had finished to read it, the paper got slightly creased.

"…Outrigger was wrong" Fracture growled. "She is her mother."

Kat walked again.

"Where are you going?" Fracture called her back as he followed her around.

"…I'm sure there is a library here"

"Why? What are you looking for?"

Kat paused.

"…It's the form of the certificate. It reminds me of these certificates that'd been made on Cybertron, during the Great War."

"And so, what?"

"…The form had changed since the end of the conflict."

Night had been created after the War.

The certificate should have been made differently.

Immediately, Fracture followed her around.


	56. Chapter 56

**CHAPTER 56**

"…So?"

"…That's what I thought"

The search engine hadn't got too long to start up. Actually, Kat thought it was way faster than the one she'd been using in Kaon. Crystal Cities were definitely more advanced than Cybertron on a technological level. And with their situation, it was an advantage. As soon as she'd caught sight of the Crystal Cities' library, Kat had taken her seat in front of a computer, Fracture by her side. She elbowed at the desk to get a better sight on whatever appeared on the screen.

Fracture hadn't believed her at first. Or rather, the Cyclops' statement had struck him hard. That's the reason why the first thing Kat did was proving what she was saying by using the computer.

She touched the screen. The research' results weren't too long to appear. Kat's birth certificate appeared. The Cyclops immediately compared hers with the one Bathoria had given to her. No similarity. And unlike Kat's, Night's certificate was marked by the Autobot insignia. The one from war. Today, it was no longer useful to display the faction that had delivered the certificate.

Kat had been right. The certificate was definitely a fake.

"I don't understand" Fracture growled. "If she isn't Night's mother, who is she? And what does she want from us?"

Kat let out a sigh. She clicked on the screen to make another window appear.

Then she used the search engine again.

Truth to be told, she wouldn't know. Only her behaviour toward Night shall be enough of an evidence to prove that she wasn't her mother. And in one way, it really got Kat relieved that Bathoria wasn't her girlfriend's natural mother.

The fear she'd felt, as soon as Bathoria had stated that she wouldn't allow her relationship with Night…Kat wouldn't have been able to endure it.

Fracture took a seat near Kat. The Cyclops hadn't finished yet.

_Everybody knows Bathoria._

The white femme's name appeared in the search bar.

Soon, a list of results followed.

_"__Bathoria: the new Head of High Tech and New technologies' enterprise."_

_"__Bathoria's society flourishes in Crystal Cities"_

_"__Crystal Cities; the Technological paradise"_

Nothing about her personal situation.

Nothing about her identity. She was viewed as Bathoria, a company's Head.

But there must be more.

There must be another information. A clue.

"…The hospital" Fracture muttered.

He'd been reading Night's false birth certificate one more time.

"What?"

"…There is the hospital written on"

Kat twitched. She immediately understood what he meant.

If they could find any personal, private information… Hospitals' social networks were a good tool to use.

Under condition that the certificate wasn't completely false…For one instant, Kat felt dumb. Maybe Bathoria had never given birth in any hospital. But so…if that's true…

As soon as she got connected to hospitals' social networks, she searched for Bathoria's name in the files.

Only one appeared. A report.

Kat clicked on it. Fracture moved closer to read it as well.

Bathoria's picture appeared. The picture seemed quite old. Bathoria looked different as well. Her armour looked greyer, duller than the polished one she was actually displaying.

On the picture, Bathoria didn't smile.

Fracture frowned, quietly reading it.

"…What's that report?"

He leaned over.

"…It's from a hospital in Praxus."

"But there is no hospital in Praxus" Kat cried out.

She didn't understand anything.

"Yet there is a medical center in" Fracture growled.

A medical center…

Kat read the rest.

Underneath the picture, there'd been a title. Or rather…a number.

She was named the W4445 patient.

A patient…?

What kind of hospital was it?

Kat froze at the next sentence appearing on the screen. By her side, she also could feel Fracture tensing up.

No…No way. It was impossible.

_Danger level: 4._

"…What does it mean?" The purple bot growled.

"I—"

_Patient viewed as unstable and harmful for themselves and others._

Kat froze.

She let out a chill at this.

No…No way they could have been that blind.

That report wasn't real…

She tried to get herself convinced…but to no avail.

"…It's not a hospital" Kat realized. "It's an asylum"

"An asylum…"

Fracture clenched his fists, nearly falling backwards. Kat swore he'd paled for a few seconds.

"…She escaped out of an asylum…and she pretends to be Night's mother?"

No one would have expected it. Fracture got his face covered.

"…I'm going to kill her"

"Fracture…"

"Keep reading"

Kat wasn't sure if she shall read the rest…

Bathoria had been put in an asylum.

And her danger level was high…

Kat took a breath.

Then she kept reading.

She hadn't escaped out of the asylum. She'd been freed a few years ago. Then, it'd been the rise of the High Tech and New Technologies enterprise.

Maybe Bathoria was no longer a danger…

Maybe she'd changed…Maybe she'd become another person…

But Night was involved in. They'd to be sure of it. Kat kept reading. More she read, more she felt something was fishy.

Why had she been put into an asylum?

They got some things about her personal, familial situation.

She'd been mated…to a unnamed bot.

But her body's characteristics gave no room for doubts.

"…She cannot carry any longer. She lost the faculty of carrying a few millenaries ago."

"So, it's impossible that she has any bond with Night"

Fracture shook his head. Kat read the end.

Nothing else in the report that could be useful to them.

"…It's enough for me."

Kat turned the computer off.

Fracture stood.

"…We need to leave Crystal Cities" He stated. "As soon as possible."

"I agree"

Bathoria had targeted Night.

Yet who was she? She was a stranger to them.

Why she?

Why Night?

* * *

"…What can we do?"

Sky had darkened the time they'd returned to the residence. Fracture was exhausted. Physically and mentally.

All these things had finished him off…

Bathoria wasn't Night's mother.

She'd been put into an asylum…

Fracture let out a sigh. Kat walked by his side.

"…We need to tell Night about it" He answered.

"…It'll be hard…"

But she might get relieved of this.

Kat stopped. Fracture turned back to face her. The Cyclops looked down.

"Fracture…"

"What?"

"…Maybe I should be the one telling her"

Fracture gritted his dentas. He didn't like such a remark. However, Kat was quick to justify herself.

"It's just that…maybe Night will take it better if I'm the one telling her."

Fracture didn't react.

It wasn't a dumb remark.

He was Night's adoptive parent…and he would tell her that her natural mother wasn't her natural mother.

Kat and Night…had a very different relationship.

Very different. Maybe even more than just friendship.

"…Good"

"Thanks, Fracture. For today."

She didn't need to thank him.

Night was his daughter. Maybe not naturally…but she was his daughter before being the daughter of another.

And if Bathoria was a threat…he would kill her. No hesitation.

Fracture kept walking back to the residence.

Now that they knew the truth about Bathoria…the residence even looked duller.

It made him…uneasy.

He must trust Kat. He must let her talk to Night.

He struggled hard not to accompany her. Instead, he headed for the lounge. He wanted to watch some stupid shows until he fell into recharge.

Esmeral was on the sofa, leaning over a Pad on her knees. She turned back to him and gave him a tender smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really"

Fracture took a seat by her side. He leaned his head against the sofa. The screen was already on.

"…We'll leave tomorrow"

"Very well"

He stared back at her, quite surprised.

"Don't you ask why?"

"If you feel it's time to leave, we'll follow you" Esmeral said. "Even though—"

"What?"

"…Outrigger will miss you. He'll miss Night."

Fracture let out a sigh. Indeed. Night's training…

But her safety was above anything else…

"I need to recharge"

"I'll wait until you wake up"

"Thanks"

They weren't safe here…

But he could trust Esmeral enough to shake him awake if there was any danger.

The picture of Bathoria as an asylum patient haunted his processor.

He focused back on the screen.

Then his optics flickered. Only the screen's light remained.

Then, he slowly fell into recharge.

* * *

Fracture was dreaming of Drift.

Both of them, in the Mount Fuji…

They contemplated the sight.

Their forearms touched. It'd been a long time since Fracture had felt this sensation…even if it'd been ephemeral.

Very ephemeral…

But he'd learned through time…that their relationship wouldn't have lasted anyway.

A Decepticon, an Autobot…

Rivals and enemies…it'd always been like this.

Yet, Drift glanced back at him.

His stoic expression turned into a small smile.

Without looking back, Fracture took his servo.

"…Drift?"

Drift didn't answer.

"…Do you love me?"

He was probably happy along with Wing…somewhere in the Allspark…or somewhere else.

Drift deserved this happiness…more than anybody else.

Yet he missed him. He really missed him.

He would have acted calmly on the whole situation.

Drift never answered.

But he never let go of his servo.

* * *

Esmeral was dreaming of Axe.

The day of their bond…the day of their Conjunx ritual…

The day where she'd showed him the Temple of Caminus for the very first time…

He'd stated that it was one of most beautiful places in the entire galaxy.

Even if he hadn't believed in reincarnation, he'd smiled to her.

"Esmeral?"

"Hm?"

"…Take care of Outrigger for me, if something ever happened."

"Why do you say that?"

She should have been more careful…she should have viewed his words as a bad omen.

She would have never expected him to leave…and never coming back.

Esmeral woke up.

She'd fallen into recharge too. On the sofa. By her side, Fracture was still recharging.

Esmeral blinked. She took her Pad back and focused on the purple bot again.

He looked calm…and peaceful.

Esmeral came closer to him without any noise. Was his dream pleasant?

She looked down.

Slowly, she put a servo over his chassis.

It felt so smooth…

Esmeral put her head on his shoulderplate, before she wrapped her arms around him.

Fracture didn't react. Esmeral closed her optics.

She fell into recharge again.


	57. Chapter 57

**CHAPTER 57**

Sun's reflection slightly got them illuminated. Night and Kat had taken a seat at the edge of the swimming-pool, observing their respective doubles into the water. Kat turned back to her girlfriend, her servo never letting go of hers.

"Here…you know everything now."

Her tone was calm, tender. But Night's reaction wasn't the one she'd been expecting to witness. She'd expected the white and orange femme as being struck with fear and terror at the idea of having been targeted by a person stating herself as her mother who'd escaped out of an asylum. Maybe she'd have expected her to burst out into rage. However, Night was unexpectedly calm over the matter. Her expression remained unreadable. She just kept watching her reflection.

They'd leave in the evening. The others were already getting the ship prepared.

"Night…?"

"I don't know what to say…"

Her tone sounded weak. But Kat could read any emotion of hers.

Sadness…filled with some serenity…?

"I thought…I really thought that Bathoria was my mother" She kept on, her voice slightly shaky.

"It's not true"

"I know…but it really sounded convincing."

She got her face covered with her other servo. Kat simply came closer to wrap her arms around her waist, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Night."

"Don't be…in the end, it's strange and maybe I shouldn't feel like this but…I'm quite relieved now."

Night faced her back. She seemingly tried to resist against tears. Yet, she was smiling. It tore Kat's spark apart, seeing her like this.

"…I'm relieved because I really thought I was a monster…because I felt nothing toward her. Absolutely nothing."

"You cannot be a monster, Night. I would never view you as such. No one can force you to love someone back. Even there is a natural bond…"

"Yes…but still."

Night kissed her helm again, tears running down her face.

"In the end, all of this would have been for nothing" Night sadly stated. "We've been wrong…from the beginning."

"It's never too late to look for your real genitors again, Night" Kat slightly tried to get her reassured.

"I think we'll never know…though at least, I would have learned things from it."

Night dried her optics off, trying to clear her voice out and stopping any other tear to drop.

"Maybe I don't need to search for my origins. Maybe I already have anything I need…but still…sometimes…I can't help but feel something is missing."

Kat remembered about Outrigger's words. Being happy with whatever we have was the best thing to do.

If she'd got her hologram, she would have sadly smiled.

But Night preferred her true form.

"But now…I'm a bit scared. Why did she—"

"I cannot answer your question" The Cyclops let out a sigh.

They'd leave…They'd never see Bathoria ever again.

Even if it'd been for nothing…in the end, this adventure hadn't been that useless. They'd learned things…

They'd confessed to each other, after all.

"I love you" Night muttered.

"I love you too"

She felt some warmth throughout her spark.

Night loved her the way she was…and it was reciprocal.

* * *

"So, you'll leave today"

Night gave him a nod. Outrigger had pulled his swords back into his sheathes. He stared at Night, an unreadable expression on his face. He'd already expected it.

In the end, he sighed.

"What has been the point of asking me to train you?"

"It wasn't pointless at all. I learned things out of it. I gained some basic skills."

"How could you hope finishing your training?" He questioned her. "Really…You don't even finish what you started."

Exactly the same words that Jetstorm and Slipstream had used…It made a bitter smile appear on her face.

"You're the one saying this"

"What do you mean?" Outrigger asked, raising one eyebrow.

She'd thought about it…

And she'd found a way. She proudly declared.

"Because I invite you!"

"What?"

"I offer you to join us on Earth"

Outrigger nearly choked. Inside, Night laughed. Surprise effect. That's what she'd been waiting for.

"You must be kidding"

"Why? You would keep training me"

"Someone must protect Crystal Cities"

"And against what? The war is over."

She had a point. She stepped forward, arms in her back, a mischievous smirk on her face.

"You just do this. Nothing stops you from discovering other things. You'll discover the Earth like this."

"No way"

"You'd meet Jetstorm and Slipstream again"

This time, Outrigger couldn't answer back. Yet, there was some light in his optics. Night knew. He was interested.

He could say whatever he wanted…but he wanted to meet them again.

"You were close"

"Once"

"You three can be like this again. You'll go outside. You'll not stay here, writing on your board."

"…I refuse."

"You liar"

Night stretched out. Training had been exhausting as usual. It was over…but it wouldn't be the last session. Deep down, she felt it. She was sure of it.

She just needed to be more persuasive.

"We'll leave tonight" She said. "Come to join us before we take off"

"Night…"

"Admit it. Deep down, you wish to become the one you were once."

"You don't even know how I was once."

"You were probably much happier than you are today."

He couldn't remain in his sorrow forever…

Night patted Beak's helm. The bird-bot let out a chirp out of happiness. And Outrigger couldn't even feel any pleasure in petting an animal…his own camera-bot, furthermore.

It was sad…

And too bad.

Night turned around, ready to leave.

"Please, Outrigger. Come with us."

"Night…"

"Do it for Esmeral at least. She needs you, remember."

Just like Night needed him…

But Outrigger was the one who needed help the most.

Outrigger never answered.

Night left the room.

* * *

Sky was red and blue when she came across Crystal Cities to join the spaceport where the ship was about to take off. However, Night took her time, walking in a slow step, deep into her thoughts.

Deep down, even though she'd focused on the training, all this story had got her upset.

Kat's revelations…

And the fact that, in the end, she still didn't know who her natural parents actually were…

Bathoria had pretended to be her mother…for reasons that she wasn't even aware of…the thought both worried her and made her frown.

She had a family…That's all she needed to know…

Many bots hadn't got such a chance, just like Sideswipe…

Night glanced back at the underground labyrinth, leading to the Circle of Light base.

Hopefully Outrigger would change his mind…hopefully he'd join her back…

That he'd join them…

Suddenly, she heard some steps walking behind her.

It struck her. There was no one else left in the street…

Everybody had got their stores closed. Everybody had returned home.

She took a breath and walked faster.

Some anxiety took over her.

Steps never stopped.

She hesitated to transform into her alt-mode. But in the end, as she was about to do so, driving and vanishing, she felt a servo grabbing her shoulderplate hard.

She turned around.

Bathoria stood in front of her.

Her pale optics shined in the darkness. Night felt her spark going faster.

She stepped back.

"Where are you going?" Bathoria questioned, her polite smile lacking of any warmth.

She needed to transform…driving as far as possible.

But Bathoria would follow her…

"…We are leaving Crystal Cities" She coldly replied. She wanted to be brief.

"Really. What for?"

Bathoria moved closer. Night stepped back again.

The white femme seemingly noticed something on Night's face.

Then her smile vanished.

"You still wear that makeup"

"I'm leaving" Night growled.

"I said it didn't look good on you. Get it off!"

Night clenched her fists. Who did she think she was?

"I don't have to listen to you. I'm leaving anyway."

"Did I allow you to leave?"

Bathoria let out a frown now.

"Did I allow you to leave?" She repeated, speaking louder.

Night let out a chill. She needed to act strong.

"I don't need your damn authorization!" Night shouted back.

"I'm your mother!"

"You're not my mother! Definitely not!"

Night was brave enough to make a step. Her optics deeply stared into Bathoria's. The orange femme' anger rose up.

It's fear…she felt so scared…

But the anger masked her fear. Like Outrigger had taught her to.

"And even if you were my mother, I'd not accept you as such!"

"How dare you?"

"I dare! I know everything! Everything!"

Bathoria gritted her dentas. Night felt her arms trembling.

Somewhere, she got the feeling that she'd crossed the line. But it didn't stop her. Quite the contrary.

"You're insane!" Night cried out. "Completely insane! Is that the reason why you've been put into that asylum? How dare you pretend to be my mother?"

"…You'll get that thing off your face. Immediately. Makeup doesn't look good on you. You're better in the natural way."

She wasn't listening to her.

Bathoria suddenly reached out to her.

Out of instinct, Night's arm came up and slapped her wrist hard as she was about to touch her.

Bathoria stepped back. Shock was obvious on her face. She'd obviously not expected it.

"…You're not my mother. You're lying! Leave me alone!"

"I…I refuse"

Bathoria's tone went low.

"I refuse. You'll not leave. You'll not leave that city. I'm your mother."

Threat was obvious in her voice.

"You're sick, Bathoria"

"I'M YOUR MOTHER! CALL ME AS SUCH!"

Night hadn't seen it coming.

But the next moment, she got suddenly pinned against the wall.

Bathoria's servos over her neck.

She immediately tried to catch her breath. Night gasped, trying to struggle hard against her grip. Bathoria's claws went deeper into her neckcables.

Night's view went blurry…But Bathoria' optics never left her.

"YOU'LL NOT LEAVE THAT PLACE! YOU'LL NOT LEAVE ME! YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE!" She screamed deep into her optics.

Night thought that inhabitants would step in, would help her…

But nobody came up.

Darkness came to surround her.

Night managed to move her left arm.

And she planted one of her digits in one of Bathoria's optics.

Bathoria screamed out of pain. Out of instinct, she stepped back. Night took the opportunity to push her off hard. She started coughing, touching her neckcable to catch her breath as soon as possible.

Something ran down her cheeks. Night realized that there were tears of pain.

Tears of fear.

Bathoria lunged at her again, hatred and rage obvious in her pale optics. Night took a defensive stance, even if her view was still blurry.

She'd attacked her…She'd attack her again.

"…I don't know what you're planning" Night stated, between coughings. "I have nothing…I didn't do anything to you…"

"You don't need to know"

Bathoria's tone went icy.

Hatred…

Why?

"…I didn't do anything to you. I saved your life."

"You exist…It is enough of a reason for me to hate you."

Night endured, not understanding anything.

"…Who are you?"

"You shouldn't have existed" Bathoria growled.

She didn't remember her…

She'd lived on Earth…She'd never met her before.

Why did she say such a thing?

What had she done to her?

"…Yet, Primus decided otherwise" Bathoria kept on. "Your fate. Your existence. If that so, I'll have something to say about it."

"…What?"

"If you exist, it'd be as my child. I'd be your mother. You'll not exist otherwise."

She wasn't only the daughter of someone…

How could she say that?

If she refused, what would happen?

She touched her neckcable again.

If she refused…she already knew what'd happen.

Night kept her guard up. She'd defend herself again if it was necessary.

"You'll not decide about my fate!" Night shouted.

"Just like your scum of a parent shouldn't have decided of mine!" Bathoria spat, disdain obvious in her voice.

The reveal struck her hard.

What…?

"Excuse me?"

"You don't know anything?"

She let out a deep and sardonic laugh. Night shook her helm.

What did it mean?

Did Bathoria-?

"Poor unfortunate girl" Bathoria spoke again, hatred obvious in each word she articulated. "Indeed. You're so unfortunate, having been adopted by such an abomination."

"What do you mean? Fracture has nothing to do with this!" Night replied.

Why?

Bathoria knew Fracture…and she had never told her?

Just like Fracture…knew Bathoria?

The white femme shrugged, a despising glare on her face.

"He should have told you. There are so many things you aren't aware of. Since he ruined my life, I'd ruin his!"

"You'll not do anything!"

Bathoria got her chassis opened.

And she suddenly pointed something on Night.

A weapon. A laser-gun.

Night couldn't suppress a shrieking scream.

She needed to attack! Now!

"If you don't wish to be my child, you have no reason to exist."

Blow…

She'd to lunge forward.

But she'd no time to react.

The next moment, Bathoria screamed. A deafening shoot came extremely closer to Night's helm. She immediately dodged aside.

The laser-gun was dropped on the ground. Bathoria held her servo. It was injured, energon dropping on the ground.

A sword was planted into the ground.

Outrigger stood in front of her, keeping his katana at servo.

Bathoria stared back at him, pain twisting her face.

"You…the last remaining member…of the Circle of Light…"

Outrigger didn't answer.

He stepped between Bathoria and Night, Beak on his shoulder, ready to charge.

"You're nothing" Bathoria sneered.

"I protect the Crystal Cities and everybody living in" Outrigger stated.

"You're nothing without your comrades!"

However, Bathoria stepped back.

She turned back to Night, her smile never vanishing.

"You'll be my child. Even if you must die for it."

After these last sinister words, Bathoria stepped back then vanished in a dark street.

Shock crushing her, Night fell down on her knees, her spark almost tearing her chassis out. Outrigger rushed over to her and helped her up, making her seat on a nearby bench.

"Night. Are you alright?"

"I—"

She blinked. She hadn't realized what'd just happened…

Bathoria'd attacked her.

She wanted to make her as her child…

Why?

A few moments later, her spark beat normally again.

She stared back at the brown bot. The latter checked her, obviously worried.

"…Thanks, Outrigger."

"What happened?"

"…I don't know"

_Since he ruined my life, I'd ruin his!_

Night leaned against Outrigger, panic overwhelming her.

"…Outrigger…"

"What?"

"Please…come with us" She begged him.

She needed to defend herself…

She needed to be protected…

Bathoria had assaulted her…

And she wasn't done with her yet.

There was a silence.

Outrigger let out a sigh. In the end, he nodded.

"…Very well. I'll come."


	58. Chapter 58

**CHAPTER 58**

_Indeed. You're so unfortunate, having been adopted by such an abomination_

Bathoria got her chassis opened to pull out her laser-gun.

Then, she aimed at her.

And shot.

Night suddenly woke up, letting a shrieking scream out. All around her, everything was pitch black. Only space light coming out of a window slightly got the room illuminated. But it didn't lessen terror that got through her. Night's spark beat too fast…she felt like it was burning in her chassis. She felt like it was going to melt…

She still felt the pain inflicted by Bathoria. She still felt the white femme's claws around her neck. She touched her own neckcables. Her vision was blurry. It wasn't even a nightmare…

Even if they'd left the Crystal Cities…she still felt like Bathoria was close, somewhere on this ship…

"Night?"

Night got startled.

She hadn't noticed that she wasn't alone in her room. Leaning over her, Fracture contemplated her, a worried expression on his face.

"Is everything alright? It was just a nightmare"

"I—"

No word came out of Night's mouth. She just stared back at the purple bot, not saying anything else.

Her spark slowed down…yet fear didn't leave her.

Fracture let out a frown.

"You're acting odd…since we've left"

Night looked away.

"…Did something happen?"

He wasn't aware of what'd happened. He didn't know what Bathoria had tried to do. He didn't know the reason of her nightmare. Or rather, her memory. She knew her mother. He would hijack the ship to return to Crystal Cities, and he would have settled scores with Bathoria. She'd begged Outrigger not to tell him. It'd have been useless…Night just wanted one thing: leaving that planet as soon as possible. Never seeing her again.

Yet…it didn't calm her thoughts down.

Bathoria's words.

_There are so many things you aren't aware of. Since he ruined my life, I'd ruin his_

She didn't understand.

What had she meant?

"…What's this look, Night? Is something wrong?"

She hadn't realized that she was staring at Fracture for a long time now. She shook her head, trying to get her thoughts off her processor. Bathoria was insane. She'd tried to make Night her daughter against her will. She'd pretended to be her natural mother.

She'd been put into an asylum.

Her processor was broken indeed…though…deep down, something made Night doubt.

Why…? She'd no reason to doubt about Fracture.

She trusted him…

"…Nothing"

He stood again.

"Maybe you should walk a bit. Use your legs. We'll land on Caminus soon. Then, we'll stop by Cybertron."

Esmeral would leave…

Kat would leave…

Her spark ached at the thought.

They'd spent some time together…Kat would focus on her exams again…and Night would return to Earth.

When will they meet again?

"…I know what you're thinking about" Fracture sighed. "It doesn't surprise me if you have these nightmares."

"What?"

"As soon as Steeljaw will get arrested, we'll return in Cybertron. We'd spend a few days here."

If only he knew…even if it sounded to be a good idea.

But she didn't manage to get happy at the thought…thought it sounded to be a comfort. She couldn't help but think of the distance, separation between them…

Whatever how long it would last…it would be long.

Night bit her lip though she managed to contain herself in front of Fracture. The latter gave her an understanding look before he turned around to leave the room.

"…Did you know Bathoria?" She suddenly asked him.

Fracture turned back.

All these questions, all these wonders…It was unbearable.

He frowned, giving her an inquisitive look.

"…Why?"

"I just want to know"

Why had she mentioned him?

He'd decided of Bathoria's fate…

Why had she mentioned him?

After a long silence, he ended up by replying.

"No. I don't know her. I never met her."

She was wrong…though for one instant, a brief relief took over her spark.

Bathoria was mad.

Fracture vanished.

Night was alone again.

As soon as she was alone, doubts came back.

Why had she mentioned him?

If Bathoria had targeted her…It wasn't without a reason.

* * *

"I understand your state of mind" Outrigger whispered to her.

Night had joined back in the lounge. The brown bot was drinking a cube of energon when she came in. On his shoulderplate, Beak rested, sometimes drinking in his master's cube. Noticing her expression, Outrigger guessed her state of mind. The confrontation with Bathoria had shocked her.

Would she get over it?

With all these answerless questions.

Night sat down near him, cowering. Outrigger let out a sigh and came closer to her.

"…You're growing up"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're discovering the whole world, the universe…even its ugliest sides."

He was right.

She hadn't expected it would be so hard…leaving Earth.

She'd always thought it would be easy…to gain her independence.

Reality struck her hard.

Kat and she would get separated…

"I always thought that Dai Atlas was hard and strict, when I was younger…I thought he was even a bit paranoid." Outrigger stated. "Now I realize how right he was. I understand his intentions. I understand why he'd refused that I leave the base."

Night dried her optics off, listening to him carefully.

Outrigger patted his camera-bot, the latter nuzzling him back.

"It's hard to be happy in this world" He sighed. "It's hard to hold on. But for all his flaws…Drift had never been the one to give up"

She turned back to him.

It got her surprised. Outrigger had never been the one to say positive things about the samurai…the last time he'd been mentioned, Outrigger had lashed out at them because he'd abandoned them. Fracture and he had nearly fought.

"…Is that true?"

She'd tried to search for answers…learning more about him. She hadn't expected that Outrigger would give her some answers.

"Yes" He nodded. "He was strict, stern, but…despite the number of times Wing had put him down on the Tatami, he always stood up again. At the same time, he didn't have any choice. Jetstorm and Slipstream relied on him. he couldn't give up."

That's the reason why Jetstorm and Slipstream had been so loyal to him…why they still thought of him, even after his death.

"And he never used mood suppressants" Outrigger let out a sigh.

"You admired him, right?" Night asked with a smile.

The conversation got her relaxed a bit. She pictured Drift. It gave her more clues about who he was now. Outrigger pouted at the question.

He didn't deny it.

"We all need someone to blame for" He said. "It doesn't mean I forgive him. I'll never forgive him. He still abandoned us."

She could understand it.

"…But if not for him, Jetstorm and Slipstream would be dead."

Yes. She had no doubt about it.

Night touched his arm. She could understand him…Drift had already joined the Allspark and Outrigger had never got the opportunity to speak his mind out to him.

"I didn't know him" Night said. "So, maybe I'm not the best one to have a point of view of the matter…"

She paused.

"…But I believe he was the kind of person who realized his mistakes."

"That's what Wing believed, indeed."

He'd been a model…

And Jetstorm and Slipstream followed him around.

Night closed her optics. For one moment, she forgot about her doubts. This talk…it gave some good to her.

* * *

Caminus Mountains…

Still as beautiful…

The ship landed. The gates opened to let Esmeral step outside.

"Are you sure you don't want to remain on Earth for one bit?" Fracture asked, as they accompanied her back to her Temple.

"It's kind of you" She answered with a smile. "But my Temple remained unoccupied long enough."

"I understand"

Caminus was quite a pacifist community. Camiens might be more tolerant than Cybertronians when it came to some religions but it didn't stop vandalisms.

"May we meet again soon" Windblade smiled.

"Of course" Esmeral said, before hugging her.

Esmeral turned back to Night and Kat to hug them again.

"…If Fracture calls me again" She warned them, a smile on her face. "I swear I'll hunt you down."

"Don't worry. We got enough of it" Kat sighed.

Esmeral winked at her, before she stepped closer to Outrigger. Night observed her mentor's reaction. The latter remained silent. As Esmeral went to hug him, Outrigger stepped back. Esmeral looked down, a deeply pained expression.

Did he resent her…for leaving him?

"…I don't abandon you, Outrigger"

"I'm a big boy. I can handle myself."

"Listen. Please…Enjoy your stay on Earth"

"You have a Temple to take care of."

Esmeral bit her lip, helpless.

"If there is any trouble, I'll join you as soon as possible. You know it, Outrigger. I'll never let you down."

"You'll not come for me"

The statement seemingly felt like a stab in Esmeral's spark. Night thought that, even though she didn't know much about their relationship, Outrigger sounded a bit too hard on her.

The green femme shook her helm.

"You know it's true"

"You just look after me because Axe asked you to do so."

"Maybe…But maybe it's also because I care for you. Because I love you. And I worry about you. Did it never cross your mind?"

"If you say so"

Esmeral took a breath, trying to clear her voice out.

"Maybe I want to find the happy bot that I knew"

Outrigger sighed. Esmeral left him at that. She then headed for Fracture at last.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" Fracture said.

"Will you come to visit me in Caminus?"

"Only if you come in Earth"

Esmeral smiled at the statement and they both hugged. Night noticed that their hug lasted a bit longer than the others. As they pulled apart, Esmeral got her face covered, hiding her smile behind her servos.

"Be safe"

* * *

"Kat!"

They didn't have to wait. As they headed for the bar, Nightingale had already noticed them from inside. She left everything. She left orders. She left her customers to open the door and rushing outside. Behind, her other daughter Karan followed her. Nightingale reached out to Kat and hugged her tightly.

"Mama!"

"Kat…Primus! I was so afraid!"

Kat nodded and hugged her mother back. As they pulled apart, Nightingale slapped her.

"Ouch!"

"I swear we are not done yet!"

"Wow!" Karan whistled. "Kat. You're so secretive! And I thought I was the rebellious child!"

"It's not funny, Karan!"

Karan simply shrugged. As Nightingale thanked Fracture and Windblade for bringing her daughter back, Night and Kat stared at each other.

"…Don't you want to come inside?"

"…We'll return home" Night replied.

Even if Kat showed no expression, her voice was shaky.

Night couldn't hold back…She wanted to be strong but…As soon as she put her optics on Kat, then on the Nightingale's bar, then on the ship, she burst out in tears.

"Night…"

She heard her mother calling her. But she guessed that Windblade talked him out of saying anything else.

Kat took her in her arms.

"…As soon as my exams are over…"

"Yeah" Night cut her in.

She didn't need to add anything else.

But it remained so painful…would their recent relationship endure the distance?

Wouldn't she get interested by someone else?

These questions were too painful to be asked.

Night kissed her helm. She didn't want to kiss the hologram even if the latter had lips…

She wanted to kiss the real Kat.

"I love you" She said.

"I love you too"

They didn't need to add anything else. They hugged tightly one more time.

She felt a servo on her back. Windblade.

The latter understood why.

They shared the same feeling.

There was no one else to Night. No one else but Kat.

And she hoped it was reciprocal…

She hoped it'd last.

Yes. She wanted to believe it.

* * *

As she returned to the ship, Night kept her dentas gritted. She kept sobbing. As Kat vanished, it felt like her spark exploded. Pain and sadness were far too intense. Outrigger offered her to spar but she didn't hear him.

She headed straight for her room. She would go outside as soon as she'd get calmed down.

It'd been her original plan…

Until she heard Fracture gently offering her.

"Night. Would you like to pilot the ship?"

The offer…

Night turned back to her mother; her optics full of tears.

She nearly immediately accepted.

* * *

"Slow down! Slow down!"

Landing was less rough than the last time she'd piloted the ship. Yet it didn't stop Windblade and Outrigger from collapsing as soon as the ship touched the ground, near the scrapyard.

"Slow down, Night!" Fracture growled.

"Excuse me!"

"Who'd got the idea to let her pilot the ship?" Outrigger ranted.

"That would be me. Why? Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes, I have a problem with that. Do you love running, I see?"

"As you'll make me run again"

"Fracture…Don't push your luck"

Outside, they noticed the team running over to them.

Nothing had changed.

Yet now…the scrapyard felt…so odd to Night.

Not as familiar as before…

"You took your time!" Sideswipe cried out.

"Nice to meet you again, Slick" Windblade smiled.

"You look in good shape" Bumblebee said. "What happened?"

"Long story" Fracture sighed.

Outrigger left the ship as well.

Jetstorm and Slipstream froze at his sight. When Outrigger noticed them, he stopped as well.

"Who—"

"Outrigger…"

"Is that you?"

Surprise and confusion took over the Minicons.

But Outrigger, despite that his optics being empty of any emotion…Outrigger's face lightened up.

Nostalgia, wonder…

Were there his feelings right now?

"…Jetstorm…Slipstream…"

Silence fell down. Time froze.

Jetstorm and Slipstream rushed over him to hug him tightly.

After some hesitation, Outrigger hugged them back.


	59. Chapter 59

**CHAPTER 59**

"Do you remember? The time we hid in Axe's apartments to escape an angry Dai Atlas?"

"Of course, I remember! I skipped training! That's the way I discovered that Axe was seeing someone."

Jetstorm and Slipstream laughed hard at the memory. They happened to spend a very pleasant time. Around them, Beak was flying around in crying as both Hope and Sakura chased after him. They'd never seen a camera-bot before. When Beak had appeared, he'd already won them over. Unity and Skydream viewed him a bit fat. However, Heart Axe was more intrigued by its owner. Even Jetstorm had remained vague, only introducing him as an 'old friend of theirs'. Night watched them from far, a cube of energon at servo. She didn't wish to interrupt them. It was a moment for all three of them. However, all along, she didn't tear her optics off Outrigger.

"And the time we had to prepare energon? We had a lot of fun, fighting with it!" Slipstream chuckled.

"Don't talk about this. Even at this time, I wasn't aware of how precious energon reserves were."

"The three adventurers…"

"Who'd expected that I would meet you again…on Earth with children?"

However, Outrigger's behaviour was a bit more reserved. A shade of a smile could appear on his face at some times. But it remained rare. Outrigger mechanically behaved. Though Jetstorm and Slipstream laughed and smile enough for the three of them. Nevertheless, she guessed that they viewed their old friend as a bit strange. Were they suspicious of something?

After all, nobody had mentioned mood suppressants yet.

"So, Outrigger" Slipstream said, after a silence. "Do you have children?"

Outrigger tensed up a bit. He shook his helm.

"No. I'm not even mated."

"Too bad"

"So…You train Night?"

"Good luck" Jetstorm laughed. "She is as stubborn as her parent. She always skips my training every time"

"Ha. She doesn't skip mine"

Night rolled her optics though she smiled. Then she took another sip of her cube. At her pedes, Russell came to sit down in the grass.

"Were Crystal Cities that beautiful?" The young man asked.

"Oh yes"

"I'm sorry you haven't managed to find your genitors, Night"

Everybody said that…

Night let out a chill.

Bathoria's name didn't come back. But Night couldn't help but think about her.

Her words…

_There are so many things you aren't aware of. Since he ruined my life, I'd ruin his_

Night put her cube down.

Beside the two of them, everybody else was busied. And she didn't wish to stay with these thoughts. With these doubts.

She missed Kat terribly…

And there were other secrets that'd been kept unrevealed.

"Russell?"

"Yes?"

"…May I ask you something?"

The young man stared back at her, focused. It troubled her. And she could trust Russell, after all.

"…Why is my mother living in a garage?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why doesn't he live with you? Why don't we just live all together?"

Russell bit his lip.

It was a touchy subject. Mentioning the relationship of Fracture and Autobots…though before, Night'd thought it was just about the old conflict between Autobots and Decepticons.

But…It wasn't only about this.

"…Did my mother commit…things? In the past?"

Deep down, she didn't know about his background. Beside the fact that he was a Decepticon, she didn't know anything about his past.

He never mentioned it.

"…Do you resent him for a particular reason?"

"…Night…"

Russell picked his words carefully. In the end, he stood up again.

"It's normal to feel doubts. The trip had been intense, after all"

"You haven't answered"

If Fracture hadn't done anything else…beside being a Decepticon, Russell shouldn't have so much difficulties to answer.

After one time, the young man answered.

"Let's say that…before your arrival, it was quite complicated."

"Complicated?"

"I can't really answer. But when we met…Fracture wasn't really someone who was judged as honourable. That's what Drift said."

"Drift?"

The samurai…Jetstorm and Slipstream' mentor…why would he have said such a thing?

"…he loved him, right?"

After all, he visited the Mount Fuji to visit the samurai's tomb where flowers had been planted…at the place where Drift had fallen…

Every time he returned from it, the purple bot couldn't even hide his emotions.

"…Once again, it's complicated" Russell stated.

She remembered…all these times where Fracture had mentioned that he'd hated Drift before he'd come to love him.

But had it been reciprocal?

"Night…Whatever Fracture's past is…you know, Grimlock had been a Decepticon once as well. And he joined our team"

"…But Fracture isn't part of your team. You reject him. And he is a Decepticon."

And he'll remain as such.

Night stood again. Even if she loved them, even if she viewed Autobots as her family, she'd always viewed their treatment of Fracture as a bit unfair.

But now…She wasn't that sure.

She left the scrapyard. She needed to recharge in the garage. She wanted to stop all these doubts.

She needed Kat.

* * *

"I'm happy to see you again, Fracture"

Fracture stopped as soon as he heard the familiar voice of Father John. It got him slightly surprised. Yet it wasn't a bad surprise. Quite the contrary. As soon as he checked that there was nobody else in sight, Fracture transformed again. He leaned over him. The priest was in normal outfits, his white cane at hand.

It seemed like he'd been waiting for something.

"I thought you were in Japan" The purple bot said.

"I came back shortly."

"You should have remained there. It's much prettier than here…"

"Yes. But it's here where my friends are" Father John smiled.

Even if he didn't look at him back, Fracture guessed that this smile was for him.

He gulped at this. That's the first time. The first time he called him as such.

A friend.

He viewed him as a friend?

First Esmeral…then Father John…

Fracture wouldn't have expected that people would really appreciate him. For most, he remained a Decepticon criminal…An ally. But not a friend.

He didn't know how to react.

"Tell me about your travel, Fracture"

"It was…quite inspiring"

He told him everything.

He told him about his reunion with Night. He told him about their researches to find Night's natural mother again, in Crystal Cities. He mentioned his Amica bond with Esmeral…

He told him about the red herring of Bathoria…that crazy femme had targeted his daughter…she'd pretended to be her mother…

As he kept on, Father John's expression went more serious.

"I see. So, you gave up?"

"Yes…in one way. Night is free to go back to researches but for now…it was a bit too stressful for everyone"

"I understand"

Father John smiled again.

"It was quite brave of you"

"I'm brave all the time" Fracture dryly retorted back.

"It's another kind of bravery, so. Sometimes, it's more painful to face a situation that personally affects us"

He couldn't deny it. He just shrugged.

"What about Windblade?"

Windblade…

"…I think we'll never get along, in the end. I tried, I failed. That's all I can say."

Yes…they could have been friends.

If the article hadn't appeared…if the past hadn't been brought up…

"John!"

Fracture suddenly froze. He growled as soon as he caught sight of a human shape appearing from far. An old acquaintance.

Agent Jim…jean…Sheesh. The vermin was back.

The latter stopped as soon as her eyes met Fracture's optics. She pulled something behind, but Fracture couldn't see what it was that her hand immediately touched her belt.

She was about to take her weapon.

Fracture couldn't suppress a sneer. Did she truly believe that a human weapon would be enough against them? However, she didn't stop and, the next instant, she pointed her gun at him.

"John! Stay away from him!"

"Mary…"

"Now!"

Father John had his arms up.

"Don't worry, Mary. He is a friend."

"A friend? He is a Decepticon, John! A murderer!"

"I know. But he'll not harm me"

Fracture frowned. The insect stopped. She kept her gun up but she didn't look as determined to shoot him. She seemed surprised…

What for?

Wait…

John…Mary…

It struck him.

"Wait…Do you know each other?" Fracture asked, raising one eyebrow.

The human world was so small…

"Fracture, here is Mary. An old friend of mine. My ex-companion."

The agent lowered down her weapon, but she still looked as wary.

Wait…

Father John's story…

The woman who'd dumped him…

Fracture stepped forward. Immediately, Father John put himself between the two of them. However, he was mostly focused on Mary. He reached out to her, checking that she was close by.

"So, Mary…Why did you come?"

"For my job, John"

She paused.

"And—"

She sighed and stepped aside.

Fracture's optics narrowed at the thing that accompanied her.

It was an Earthling creature…that looked like Steeljaw, Stingheart or his children…but in a human-sized model.

A dog.

The creature headed for Father John, sniffing his hand.

"You did this…" The old man smiled.

"Yes. The star of the store. The same one"

"Mary…"

Father John's voice was full of emotions.

Immediately afterward, Mary gave him the leash. He grabbed it and the dog sat down at his feet, as if it was waiting for orders.

"It's definitely better than a white cane" He said. "And it brings some company"

"Is it a special dog?" Fracture asked.

"A guide dog" Mary dryly retorted.

Indeed…

If Father John loved these creatures, he'll like it.

"John" Mary told him. "Do you need me to take you back home?"

"Thanks"

Father John patted the dog's head. The animal sat up and led him in an unknown direction though it apparently knew it well. Father John gave an awkward 'see you soon' at Fracture before following the dog.

A few moments later, they vanished.

Fractured faced the vermin. The agent sternly stared at him back.

"You abandoned him"

"I have nothing to tell you" She coldly replied. "Especially not to you"

"You abandoned your mate whom you'd lived twenty years with…a little problem and you ditch him"

She glared at him. The purple bot wasn't impressed.

Quite the contrary…it made her more despicable in his optics.

"You don't know anything. We aren't like you. We can't get an eye that doesn't work any longer replaced."

"It's not an excuse"

"Just like nothing excuses your actions!" She cried out.

On the road again. Fracture shook his helm.

"No. Nothing can excuse my actions…Believe it or not, I live with it every day"

"And you think I don't live with it either?"

Her voice got broken.

"He was the love of my life…And I didn't manage to be there for him. I was too weak to bear this…His disease, his illness…it was too painful. I watched him as his health degraded…I watched him suffer…I watched him lose his sight…and I couldn't do anything. It destroyed me as much as it destroyed him"

She paused. Fracture watched as she dried her eyes off.

"I'm a military…I spend my life protecting people. But I have been unable to protect the man of my life, the one who gave me everything…so, yeah. I don't deserve him. I don't deserve any sympathy."

She looked down at the insignia she was wearing on her chest.

The insignia of her human army, apparently.

"Maybe you'll protect him better than I ever did…better than I could ever do."

Without any other word, she turned around and followed the way that Father John had taken.

Fracture remained silent. It'd been quite unexpected.

The vermin…No. Mary admitted her mistakes. And she felt terribly guilty for it.

_Fracture is a fantastic boss._

She'd failed at her duty…and she lived with it every day.

Fracture sighed and transformed back in his alt-mode, before driving back to the garage where his daughter had been waiting for him.

Even if they'd returned in Earth…they weren't safe either.


	60. Chapter 60

**CHAPTER 60**

As soon as he woke up, the first thing he heard was a very familiar sound. A beep.

From his Pad.

Despite sunlight coming through window, the room was still plunged into the darkness. Only his screen' blue light got him slightly illuminated. The purple bot guessed it was very early now. He glanced back at his daughter. Night was still recharging. He suppressed a growl before he headed for the device.

Since they'd returned in Earth, Fracture had established new rules: the first thing he'd done had been surrounding the garage with camera-drones to check if any intruder got close to them. He'd also put some of them in the scrapyard out of prevention though Autobots were more than able to defend themselves. When it came to Night, that was the most important subject to him, he'd forbidden her to leave the camera without authorization. And no way he'd leave her alone, without him or another Autobot to accompany her. At least, as long as Steeljaw wouldn't get arrested. It'd got his daughter irritated but the latter had no choice. Her safety was above everything else.

He couldn't afford himself to lose her one more time.

Fracture let out a sigh and reached out to his Pad to get it unlocked.

_'__Your name has been mentioned'._

Followed by a link.

For a few instants, Fracture didn't move.

He let out a violent chill as he read this sentence over and over.

He thought it was just a bad dream.

The last time he'd read these words, it'd been because—

Fracture shook his helm. Impossible! He'd got the webpage blocked! He'd got the article blocked!

How this person could—

_Here is a bot deserving death sentence_

Fracture was forced to sit down, trying to calm his mind down. Whoever it was, he was harassed. He'd got them blocked…unless the person was a master of hacking?

They sent the same message to him…for Fracture to read it over and over?

But…What for?

Fracture stared at the screen.

From the other side, Night moved in her recharge.

He hadn't talked about the article with her…he didn't want to get her worried. And if she came to read it, she would probably ask him to explain himself.

He would need to explain himself.

But…She wasn't ready for that.

Neither was he.

Fracture clicked the link.

The webpage got displayed.

Fracture nearly dropped the Pad as soon as he read its content.

It wasn't the same article…it was another.

Still about him…

_Kill them all_

Just like the last time, a list of his crimes.

Murders, torture…

Pictures. Pictures he didn't even know about. Bots, femmes, children…The article called them his victims.

He didn't even recognize them.

Or maybe he didn't remember. Unless he'd buried them deep into his memory. After all, people he'd killed had been bounties.

He'd just cared about the price on their helm.

Except a few of them…Fracture got his face covered.

How could this person know?

Suddenly, among the list of names, one name appeared. A name that struck Fracture hard.

Night.

Fracture's optics widened and leaned closer, reading carefully.

How did this person know that he had a daughter?

_A parent and his daughter…are they too close?_

_Love…or lust?_

Heat came up to his helm. He was unable to read the rest. Fracture suddenly stood and rushed over to go outside. Gates got closed behind him, he threw the Pad off then put his two servos against a tree, in order not to collapse.

Then, Fracture felt a strong nausea and immediately afterward, he threw up in the grass.

He couldn't believe it…He couldn't endure it and feeling good afterward.

The writer implied that the reason why they were sleeping in the same garage—

The reason why was-

He lost his balance. Vision got blurry. Fracture couldn't stand up. In the end, he took a seat in the grass.

From far, the garage's gates opened again.

"Mama?" Night called him.

From far, the Pad was off again.

Fracture didn't react when Night rushed over to him. He didn't answer at her call.

_Your name has been mentioned._

_You are a monster._

* * *

"…Windblade?"

He could only talk about the matter with her.

The flier was busied on getting stasis pods locked when the purple bot moved over to her. She looked up back at him.

"…Fracture"

Her tone was dull of emotions.

Though at least, talking with her became much easier than before.

A lump into his throat, Fracture came over to her.

Before, he would have known everything.

But this time…it involved his daughter.

The writer had crossed the line.

"…I need your help"

"How so?"

"A new article got published"

This time, Windblade got stunned at this as well. She hadn't expected it either.

"…You can get it blocked as well."

"The person will write some others"

Fracture didn't know what the writer' goal was.

Or maybe he had an idea.

Windblade remained speechless. Fracture kept on, arms crossed over his chassis to keep as much as self-confidence as possible.

"…I know you think I deserve it. But—"

"…What does the article say?"

"It mentions Night. It accuses me of—"

"Of what?"

Fracture didn't finish his sentence. But a meaningful look of him allowed Windblade to understand.

"Windblade…I need you"

This time, she gave up on her stasis pod. She looked downright furious now. Scandalized.

"You need to talk with Bumblebee about this!"

"No way"

"Fracture!"

"Because if I tell him, Night will end up to know!"

"And don't you think it's time to say the truth to her? Primus, Fracture! She is your daughter! Face the consequences of your actions for once! She must know!"

"Do you want me to destroy her more than I already destroyed her?"

Her abandonment…the reveal she'd been abandoned by her parents…

These things he'd hidden away from her because he'd wanted to protect her.

It would finish her off.

He couldn't afford himself to do.

Windblade shook her helm, trying to calm down.

"Fracture…You cannot just remain like this"

"…I'll tell her soon"

"What do you want me to do?"

"…You have touch with another Autobot team"

Away from Night…

Windblade took a time to think about his offer. She understood what he meant.

"…I can't lie to the lieutenant"

"I know. I'm just asking you to…keep her out of that business"

He wasn't used to beg somebody…

These years spent with Autobots…it'd made him so weak. So soft.

Before, he would have taken what he'd wanted…He would have threatened, destroyed…

"Where did that article get published?" The flier asked him again.

"On the same social network"

"I'll call Chase. Maybe the leader of his team is familiar with that social network. But I can't do more, Fracture"

"…It's already nice of you"

The statement took her aback.

Though he doubted it would help…the writer's data was well encrypted. Too well encrypted.

Fracture didn't manage to hack them.

And he was supposed to be the King of Technology…Primus. What a joke!

"Fracture…"

"What?"

Windblade looked like she was about to say something else. In the end, she suppressed it and shook her helm. Fracture didn't insist and walked away.

At least, she accepted to help him.

He noticed Jetstorm and Slipstream leaving the scrapyard. Each of Minicons were accompanied by their respective children. Triplets encircled Jetstorm while Hope and Sakura loudly argued, their father in the middle of them who was trying to sort things out in a calm and pacifist way.

Fracture stopped, his gaze lingering on them.

He blamed them because they were alive…

The life hadn't been easy for them…And he blamed them for being alive.

In the end, he stepped forward.

"…Where are you going?"

Jetstorm and Slipstream turned back.

"We are going to the martial arts show!" Hope answered, a great smile.

"With our holograms!" Heart Axe said.

One of holograms in question appeared in front of them. Skydream' hologram slightly flickered.

Fracture nodded. Martial arts show…

Of course. How dumb he was.

"It doesn't work well" Fracture noticed. "It needs an update"

"Really?" Skydream asked.

"Yes. You need a better cover"

He paused.

"I have the adequate tool for this"

"Don't bother" Jetstorm growled.

"Don't move"

He transformed into his alt-mode again. Then he drove as fast as possible back to the garage.

At least, they'd spend a good time.

He blamed them because they were alive…

He just destroyed them more.

The writer should have added this in their article.

If they'd been killed, Drift wouldn't have kept on.

No. Definitely not.

* * *

"Are you Mary Jones?"

The human turned back in a sharp move, wincing. Night faced her, staring back with curiosity. She was typing on a human-sized laptop. Before she came to meet her, she'd looked quite absorbed by what she'd been doing.

The human's gaze lingered on her, contemplating her from pedes to helm.

"…Exactly. Though we haven't been introduced to each other, I guess" She stated. "However, I met your peers"

Night bit her lip, a bit awkward by her remark. She wasn't wrong. She hadn't introduced herself.

"My name is Night" She said, a smile on her face.

The agent's eyes narrowed. As if her name was familiar to her…in the end, she gave her a nod.

"So…You're Night. Fracture's daughter?"

"Indeed. Adoptive daughter, actually"

Night didn't understand why she'd needed to specify.

"I see" The agent said, focusing back on her screen.

"What are you doing?" Night questioned, leaning closer.

"It's rude to disrupt someone who is working"

The sharp sentence slightly took Night aback and the latter simply stepped back. Agent Jones stayed silent, her hands still moving on the keyboard. In the end, she let out a sigh.

"I just update my files"

"Oh. I see. Administrative tasks. Rusty doesn't like it either!" Night sneered.

"Rusty? The brat, you mean?"

She paused.

"I understand him. It's not the task I like the most either"

"I couldn't do it myself. It'd be so boring. You're definitely brave doing this"

Agent Jones ignored her. She didn't tear her eyes off the screen.

"Are you…Father John's wife?" Night asked again.

The agent gave him a stern glare. Night immediately regretted her question.

"…I'm his ex-partner, indeed"

"And you stayed friends. It's cool!"

"It'd been a short time since we've talked again"

Okay. Denny had warned her that the agent wasn't very friendly. But at least, she wasn't telling her to get scrapped. For now. Night sat down in the grass near her.

"I saw he'd a dog! It's so cute!"

"Yes. It's a guide dog. For people with sight loss"

"Father John is so happy! He said you are the one who came to retrieve it!"

Agent Jones briefly stopped in her task.

"…It's not that much"

"You love animals? We had a cat a few years ago. Her name had been Bounty"

A silence again.

Night wondered if she really bothered her. Agent Jones spoke up again.

"I have three cats in my place"

"Cool! I wonder if I could see them one day"

"I doubt"

The femme pouted. In the end, she got stretched out while the agent touched some windows on her screen.

"Are you married? I mean…Since Father John?"

"I think you're very insolent"

"Oh. So, I'll leave you"

Night was about to stand up. Yet the agent called her back before she could walk away, answering with a calm yet strict tone.

"…No. I'm not married and I don't have any children either"

"Oh. I'm sorry"

"Don't be. Father John was my true love. The only man I ever loved. And it'll never change"

Night gave her a small smile.

"…Will you go back together?"

After all, what stopped them to?

But the agent ended her hope in a sharp reply.

"No. There is little to no chance it'd happen."

"Why?"

"Because Father John is a priest. Priest don't get married."

Night noticed that her left arm went a bit shaky.

"And…He found another love…In God."

"From what he said, there are many different kinds of love."

"Indeed. But with his function, he can just find happiness with only one of them. And it's better like this…He deserves happiness much more than anyone. Much more than myself."

Night felt a hint of sadness in her tone.

It must sound hard…not being able to be with the person we love…being separated of them.

Just like she was separated of her…

She took a breath.

"…My girlfriend is on Cybertron"

"…Really?"

"Yes. She is working. She prepares her exams. She wants to work in the famous Great Library."

She looked down.

"I cannot be with her and…I miss her every day."

"It's not a dead end"

Agent Jones stood up to face her.

"You'll meet again"

"But…A long-distance relationship…? Windblade has enough of trouble with Chase who works in another team…In another State"

"We don't do everything we want in life. Work must be put above everything else. You too…you shall focus on some work or another. And when time will come…you'll get reunited with your girlfriend"

Night stared back.

There was no hint of mockery or sneer.

"…You think so?"

"Yes. Think about yourself before anything else. It'll only make your reunion better."

Night nodded.

She was right. Kat was working and…Night spent her days in doing nothing, wandering on Earth without any goal…

If they must meet again…if they must live together one day…Kat wouldn't be the only one working.

Thinking about herself…

"…I see. Thanks, Agent Jones."

"…You can call me Mary. Now, let me work. You disrupted me enough"

Night's smile widened as Mary sat down again.

"…Night?"

"Yeah?"

"…Looks like you are good, deep down. Despite your bad manners"

"Why do you say that?"

Mary shrugged before going back to her laptop.

"…For nothing"

And she didn't add anything else.

Was it like a praise or something?

Night walked away.

Now she needed to find a goal of her own.

* * *

"…Starry?"

Father John had taken a seat in his sofa when he heard his dog let out a yelp. At first, he didn't understand.

Then the dog, that'd been at his feet, stood up. He heard his dog's steps heading for the entrance.

"Starry? What's wrong?" Father John asked again.

A presence?

Was someone at the door?

Starry hadn't left his spot.

He let out another, much stronger, yelp.

Father John stood up again.

He touched the wall, slowly joining his dog again. Then he heard knocks at the door.

The dog didn't move.

It was late…Had Mary forgot something?

Father John searched for the handle to open.

He got it unlocked.

"…Who is it?" Father John asked.

No one answered.

The next instant, Father John' shoulder was suddenly grabbed.

Before he could scream, before he could struggle, he felt something pressed hard on his face, right under his nose.

A smell…A strong smell…

Father John collapsed, unconscious.


	61. Chapter 61

**CHAPTER 61**

"Please, release me…"

All around him, it was pitch black. But Father John had already been used to it for many years.

However, the black was much darker than usual. Moreover, Father John knew that he wasn't in a familiar place. He was on a chair, fists and ankles tied.

He didn't understand what's going on.

He'd regained consciousness…And now, he'd found himself in this situation.

"Release me! Please! I beg you!"

Someone else was in the room. He felt it. He heard some slow steps from far. The person was walking in circles around him.

As if his kidnapper was silently watching him before he'd react.

"Please! I beg you…Where am I? Please! Tell me at least where I am!"

He was sweating now. Anxiety slowly came up, a lump into his throat.

Like during the first days…the first times…these following days after he'd learned that he would live in the dark forever…

Panic attack…

Today, he didn't know where he was…he was at someone' mercy…

Someone resented him…

"Where am I?" Father John cried out, scared.

His voice trembled.

He guessed that the person had stepped closer.

"Please…"

Why?

Why are you doing that?

After a few endless minutes, a calm voice spoke up.

"…Pray your God"

A male voice…a young man. A sarcastic, mocking tone.

"Pray Him. Beg Him. We shall see if He'll help you. Everyone told me to do that…Pray God."

Then he walked away.

Father John heard a door get close.

Then, he found himself alone.

Now, he struggled harder to get free. He was in the dark, in a stranger place…

He didn't know anything…

The place, the person…

Why?

Where am I?

"PLEASE!"

Please…

No one answered.

* * *

"Really…"

They were all reunited into the scrapyard. Since this morning, Night felt that something wrong had happened. Mary shouted at the phone, called Fowler, called her superior…in an aggressive yet worried tone. She hadn't understood right now. Even Denny and Russell hadn't known anything. She'd told them off as soon as they'd tried to offer their help.

Something serious…

Then the information had been spread. It'd been Mary herself who'd told them, after another phone call.

Father John had been reported missing. No one had any clue about his whereabouts. The last time he'd been seen had been in his place.

Some hints of an odd substance, that Mary had viewed as a chloroform, had been found in his apartment.

Night had thought it was just a joke. She refused to admit it. Father John had never been someone causing troubles. Maybe had he returned to Japan…or maybe was it in a friend's place?

Unfortunately, it turned out that all of this had been false hopes.

"I thought humans you protected were white as snow" Fracture winced.

Night glanced back at him. Fracture and Night had been the only ones to react, shocked. The other Autobots didn't know Father John, after all. At least, not as much as both of them and Mary. They'd just been surprised and a bit concerned.

"I don't understand anything" Mary stated, her tone low. She took her face in her hands.

"Why would it be our business?" Sideswipe asked, raising one eyebrow.

"He's our friend" Night dryly retorted. "Mine and Mama's"

And she was sure that Mary would have added 'and he is the man I love'.

The agent let out a chill. Bumblebee seemingly noticed her distress and knelt down at her, a calm and compassionate tone.

"Look…I don't know much in human business. But…you help us"

He paused.

"We shall do the same in return"

"I doubt you can" Mary sternly answered.

"We have Cybertronian technology" Fixit proudly smiled.

The agent turned back to him. Fixit spoke up again.

"If you have any device from Father John…we could track him"

"If only it was that easy"

But a few minutes later, Mary's expression changed. She blinked, staring back at the Minicon before she stood up. She grabbed the phone again and got the speakerphone activated.

"That's me" Mary whispered at her interlocutor. "William. I need you to order one of your men to bring back John's mobile."

_"__Mary…What are you planning to do?"_

"Don't ask me any question, William. And for the last time: it's Agent Jones for you!" She growled in a tone warning him not to insist.

There was a silence at the end of the line.

_"__Mary…I understand you feel concerned, that you're worried for him…but the superior will not approve"_

"For now, I'm your superior! So, you obey to my orders!"

_"__Will you track him?"_

Mary didn't answer. Then she shouted him to hurry up.

_"…__Very well. I'll see what I can do"_

"Good, William!"

Mary hung off before she composed another phone number. Night noticed that her wrist was trembling. Yet her face remained stoic.

She was hiding her emotions, she thought. Just like Fracture. Even if the latter barely spoke up, his body language didn't fool anybody.

Night felt he was worried.

Mary called the superior himself. But unlike the previous talk with Fowler, things got heated up very quickly between them.

_"__I understand that you're worried, Mary" _The man growled. _"But I cannot call my entire unity for this"_

"You must be kidding"

_"__Let cops work, Mary. They are competent. They'll do their work. Focus on your mission."_

Mary's tone went suddenly icy.

"…Go fuck yourself, superior"

And she roughly hung off.

* * *

"I got it!"

Fixit pointed at the blue dot on the screen. Mary leaned over to check. Late in the evening, a man in a blue suit came over to bring Father John's mobile to Mary. As soon as it'd been done, Fixit had used the computer of the control center. Indeed, the priest' mobile functioned with a voice command. By using the dashboard, Fixit had got the priest's voice signal transferred in the computer. In this way, they'll get him tracked. Even Mary was left speechless at such a technic from the Minicon. Quickly, Fixit zoomed to get a better overview on Father John's whereabouts.

"…Where is it?" Mary asked.

"Looks like it's an abandoned factory" Denny stated. "Not far from there"

Mary nodded. It was enough for her. She pulled her hand at her belt. Night noticed the weapon at her waist. A kind of laser-gun, human-sized. Immediately, the agent turned around, ready to leave the scrapyard.

"Will you go there alone?" Denny cried out.

"I'll not abandon him"

Night could guess the end of her sentence.

_Not again._

"You need a vehicle" Bumblebee told her.

Mary glared back at him. Night watched as the yellow bot slightly stepped back.

Father John is my friend, Night thought.

She stepped forward.

"I'll go with you"

"No way!" Fracture shouted, interfering.

This reaction got on her nerves. Night turned back to him.

"Mama! It's Father John! We can't leave him like this!"

"It's dangerous!"

"Primus! I'm no longer a sparkling!"

Her tone slightly took Fracture aback. For one instant, Night regretted that she'd reacted in such a way.

Yet…

Mary had her arms crossed, a thoughtful expression, as if she was considering Night's proposition.

"…Night will wait me outside" She stated.

"You sure everything would be alright?" Russell asked.

Mary nodded.

"…It'll be fine"

Night and Fracture faced each other, not tearing their optics off another. Just like every time they argued…

He wouldn't change his mind.

Neither would Night.

"…I'll go with you, so" Fracture stated through dentas, before transforming into his alt-mode.

The orange femme nearly rolled her optics.

No time to argue…all of this to protect her…

Apparently.

Night transformed as well, getting her car doors opened to let Mary go inside while Denny came over to open the scrapyard's gates. In front of them, Fracture led the road, starting up to join the road to the factory.

The orange femme sighed. Mary took the driver's seat. She touched the wheel, allowing Night to drive. She was stressed. And her anxiety was affecting her as well. In the end, Night decided to put some music on.

Mary reacted at the one passing. She blinked, before she looked down, biting her lip.

"Is something wrong?" Night cautiously asked.

"No…It's just that the music…"

The agent sat up.

"…it's the music of our first dates…a long time ago."

The statement made Night smile. She slightly sped up, allowing herself to get drown in the calm and relaxing music' rhythm.

* * *

"…Please…"

Tired of struggling, Father John cowered in his chair, his face down. His headache was atrocious…he tried to fall into sleep but he didn't manage to…

His throat was dry…he needed to drink…

He needed to know who his kidnapper was…

He needed to know where he was…

"…Please, stop it"

Steps went heavier.

The person went closer.

He could feel his breath, a few inches away. Even if he couldn't see anything, Father John raised the chin up at him.

"…Please…"

Something was moving…

Then the male voice whispered in his ear.

"Beg your God…save yourself, right?"

"Why…?"

"How pathetic you look…having so much faith in a so-called God that wouldn't move a digit for you"

Father John didn't understand.

He started coughing.

"Your God doesn't exist" His kidnapper stated. "Just like Mine doesn't exist"

"I—"

"There is nothing above us"

He'd lost faith.

Why? Why did he resent him?

"…You brought me here, because I'm a priest?"

A sardonic laugh answered back.

But…it felt so strange.

Father John didn't read any hate in his heart…

Just anger…and sadness…

"As if I was going to kidnap you for such a stupid reason"

"You're not a murderer"

"Really?"

Father John didn't expect a punch right into his face. He let out a strangled cry at that.

"I killed two cops. I can kill you too now. God will not stop me. After all, I cried for His help so many times. I begged him so many times. He never answered."

Such a bitterness…

Father John endured pain with difficulties.

"Our God is supposed to love us…And what had He done for me? Nothing. He just took everything from me"

"I—"

His tone went more aggressive.

"He took everything from me! EVERYTHING! AND YOU ASK ME TO ACCEPT IT AND MOVE ON? BECAUSE IT'S LIFE? BECAUSE IT'S HOW IT IS? AND AM I SUPPOSED TO OBEY?"

Father John's cheek was struck hard by another punch.

He heard a click noise.

The noise of…

He felt the cold metal of a cannon pressed on his forehead.

"Don't do this…"

"When others will come" He growled, a threatening tone. "I'll kill you right in front of them"

He could read a smile on his face.

A mad smile.

Father John didn't have time to answer.

He suddenly heard a door being slammed against the wall. As if someone had pushed it.

"Enough!"

This voice…

Mary…

* * *

In front of her, the man they'd been tracking for so months now.

The man who'd shot Agent Fowler…

The man who'd been identified by Fixit…

Outside, in her alt-mode, Night watched the scene. Nearby, Fracture's motorcycle. Both of them were ready to intervene, even if Mary had told them to let her take care of the matter.

The human didn't want them to get discovered…

Inside, Night caught sight of Father John's shape, on a chair.

Mary pointed her gun on the man. Night suppressed a scream when she saw the man pointing his on Father John's head.

"That's enough, Chris Marshall!" Mary cried out.

Night felt it. She was willing to shoot if that's necessary.

Chris Marshall sneered.

"Come on. You didn't get me last time. You'll not get me this time!"

"Let him go!"

"You'll not stop me!"

Mary shot.

She'd shot before he would pull the trigger. Chris Marshall winced in pain, holding his shoulder. Some red liquid came out of it…

Some…human energon?

Mary rushed over him and used all her weight to get him overthrown. Chris Marshall growled and, as he was losing balance, he grabbed Mary's shoulders to take her along with him as they both fell on the floor.

Night nearly transformed.

But with one move, Fracture stopped her to.

They mustn't be discovered…

Both weapons fell on the floor, far from the two opponents. Mary was above Chris Marshall and grabbed his wrists to get him immobilized. Chris Marshall glared back at her and struggled hard, fighting back.

Mary was a military…She'd get the upper hand…

Night got her hologram activated.

The hologram deployed the red-haired human who rushed over to Father John to get him untie.

"…Where am I?"

"Father John! I'm on it!"

"…Night?"

She didn't add anything else.

Chris Marshall had headbutted Mary. The military lost her balance again and Chris Marshall took the chance to charge again. This time, he punched her right in the face. Night watched as Mary crawled on the floor, trying to get her weapon back. She let out a painful scream as Chris Marshall kicked in her side.

Despite being shocked, Night tried her best to get the priest free.

Mary attacked back, kicking her opponent's legs. Chris Marshall stood up again and replied with another punch.

Night realized that Father John got panicked.

"Mary…"

"Sssh. Just focus on my voice, Father John"

Suddenly, as she got one of his hands free, she felt a hand grabbing her shoulder.

Chris Marshall stared at her, rage burning up in his eyes.

Night turned back and sent him an uppercut to make him release her. Chris Marshall stepped back, holding his face.

Focusing on our enemy…staring deep into their optics…

That's what Outrigger had taught her to…

Even if he was a human…she'd a hologram…

But even with a hologram…

Night stood in front of Father John to protect him from Chris Marshall. Her arm up, she went to hit straight in his chest. Chris Marshall's breath was cut short.

In his left hand, she noticed that he held his weapon.

"You little—"

Night froze.

He couldn't reach her. After all, she was a hologram. However, he could still shoot Father John.

His injury…

Red liquid…

Night used the chance and planted both of her fingers right into his injury.

Chris Marshall let out a shrieking scream. She was close enough of him now, their foreheads almost touching.

Their eyes met.

That's right at this moment that she noticed it.

She looked up.

Right. On his forehead.

A grey-metal chip.

It was so small that she could have missed it easily. But now that they were close…

A flashing chip…

What's the meaning of this?

"He has something!" Night cried out. "Here! On his forehelm!"

"What?" Fracture shouted back.

Chris Marshall' body went shaky.

Behind him, Mary stood up again. Before he could counterattack again, Mary grabbed his arms to pin him hard against the wall, holding the back of his head to get him immobilized.

"A chip…" Night repeated. "It's flashy…"

Red.

"…It's impossible"

Behind, Fracture got his own hologram activated. The latter rushed over to Chris Marshall to check.

"What?" Mary asked.

"…It cannot be true…"

"You know something?" Mary questioned.

"The gadget can make everybody control an individual like a marionette!" Fracture shouted.

Mary went still.

Was somebody…controlling Chris Marshall?

"…A Cybertronian" Fracture whispered.

"And can we…take it off?"

Fracture took a time before answering, thinking about it.

In the end, he grabbed Chris Marshall by the collar. The human's red liquid almost got his entire sleeve covered but it didn't stop him.

Fracture headed for his forehead.

"No!"

Fracture didn't listen to Mary's warning.

In a sharp move, he grabbed the chip off.

Red liquid came out of the human's forehead…

A bit of skin had been torn off…

Chris Marshall collapsed.

Mary caught him in time. Fracture stared back at the chip in his hand.

"Chris Marshall!" Mary called him. "Do you hear me?"

The man blankly stared back at her. His face was twisted with pain.

But despite physical pain…

Tears ran down his face…

Was he…crying?

"…My son…" He stammered.

"Chris Marshall…"

"I didn't want it…I swear I didn't want it…"

Red liquid got mixed with tears.

"I wanted to escape…"

"Hold on!"

"Whenever I sleep…I just see his face…before he gets killed…"

It wasn't his fault…

He couldn't be responsible…

"Chris Marshall!" Mary cried out again. "We'll lead you to hospital! You'll see your wife again!"

"No…"

Suddenly, Chris Marshall had his arm up.

Mary's gun…

Fracture thought he was going to use it against her and rushed over to stop him from shooting the agent.

But instead, Chris Marshall pulled the gun into his own mouth.

"No!"

He shot.


	62. Chapter 62

**CHAPTER 62**

"…I should have helped him"

Night had already started up, both Father John and Mary in her vehicle, while Fracture was following them in his alt-mode. Behind them, police cars got the factory surrounded. From far, Night could catch sight of a stretcher in her mirror. Something was covered with a sheet. Not hard to find out what it actually was.

Night let out a chill at this and just sped up.

She'd never seen any human corpse…she'd actually never seen any corpse at all…whether it being human or Cybertronian.

It gave her a strange feeling…as well shock, confusion, disbelief…Why had he done this?

Why had he got killed himself?

Mary had nearly collapsed when Chris Marshall had died in her arms, human red energon coming out of the deep injury in his head. It'd bled a lot, forming a pool around them.

No one had dared react.

As soon as cops had arrived in the factory, Mary had just displayed her insignia then she'd let the process keep on. She'd been willing to take Father John to hospital. Yet, as soon as they'd been alone, all four of them, Mary couldn't help but repeat that she had committed a mistake.

"…I was the closest to him and I didn't manage to save him…I should never have come there alone…"

"You couldn't help it, Mary" Father John softly tried to reassure her.

"He is right" Night nodded.

What else could have they done?

It'd been so unpredictable…They couldn't have expected him to react in such a way.

"In the end, I should have listened to William. I should have let cops act…"

"You came to save me" The priest reminded her. "As you always did"

Mary looked away at this.

She looked ashamed…and guilty.

"You're wrong…"

"You saved me during our first encounter. Remember."

"But…After…I—"

"I'm not talking about after. You saved me. That's all."

The agent bit her lip. She turned back, her gaze lingering on outside. She seemed thoughtful…Night could read a small smile on the priest's face.

"You said you'd teach me to defend myself" He said.

"Let's not talk about the past, John"

"We need it. If not for now, when will we talk?"

Father John sat up on his seat, facing her.

"You always fought back…That's what I always admired about you"

"John…"

"And you kept these good traits"

Mary shook her head.

"Please…Stop"

"You know…A long time ago, we promised that we'd go in Japan together. You remember?"

There was another silence. The agent's voice spoke up again.

"…Yes. It was before…your illness"

"We can still do it again"

"John…"

"It was a dream that we shared, both of us" He stated. "Even if we can no longer be together, it doesn't mean we cannot get our dreams accomplished. Now that we bonded again…"

She seemed stunned.

Truth to be told, Night was listening and…if she'd been in her robot-mode right now, she would have displayed a big grin on her face.

Accept, Mary, she thought.

"You don't want it?"

"I…I don't deserve it, John" She said.

"If I ask you out, it might mean that you deserve it, right?"

John's hand touched hers.

Mary didn't pull it off. But her afflicted expression didn't vanish.

Guilt…

Night knew it.

"You aren't forced to give me your answer now" He stated.

"John…"

"You remember. We spent our nights, contemplating stars together. Stars…Our friends come from another planet. Whenever I talk with them, it feels like I can see them again. As if I can picture space and stars one more time…"

Now Mary smiled as well.

A sad smile though.

"Yes…"

They took another road.

"I remember…"

"Is it the night now?"

"Soon"

Her hand took Father John's, holding it tightly.

* * *

It's when they returned from the hospital that someone comm-linked them.

"Who is it?" Night asked.

"It comes from the scrapyard" Fracture growled.

"What does it mean?" Mary asked.

In front of them, the motorcycle slightly moved on the left. Probably to make them hear as well. After a time, Fracture replied to the call.

"What?"

_"__Fracture…You and Night must return to the scrapyard immediately"_

Night and Fracture reacted the same.

"What's going on?"

"_We got the signal of Steeljaw! We are after him!"_

"Steeljaw…"

In his robot-mode, Fracture would have probably let out a sneer.

Steeljaw…The one who'd sent her on Cybertron…

Night remembered him.

She'd never known why…Maybe they would discover it soon?

"I'll join you there"

"_We're already gone!"_

"You're really Autobots! Always in alert!" Fracture shouted back as an answer.

The motorcycle sped up.

"Night! You return to the garage immediately!"

"What? I can go too!"

"No way! Bring Mary and John along and all of you, close the gates and stay in!" Fracture ordered. "You don't leave it! I'll join them"

It's unfair…

She'd been Steeljaw's target and she couldn't go along to hear about his explanations…

"Fracture…"

She wasn't calling him 'Mama' as usual.

The moto drove closer to her car. She could hear the purple bot's low tone.

"Do what I say. Got it?"

It wasn't a request. Night couldn't complain back.

Night let out a sigh while Fracture requested for Autobots' coordinates. In the end, the moto started up again. Without any goodbye, Night watched as he vanished on the road.

She was left alone with Mary and Father John…

She didn't have any choice…

Maybe he was right…Maybe it was too risky…

She shall put them into safety…

"Hold on!"

And she sped up as well.

* * *

"Steeljaw!"

Fracture had joined the Autobot team in the forest bordering Crown City. Bumblebee had apparently noticed Steeljaw heading for a cave. A cave…Fracture winced at this. Knowing Steeljaw, he needed a place as a shelter to prepare his next plan.

Unfortunately for him, he wouldn't have any time to get other plans applied.

The team was complete. Undeployed and fixed on Sideswipe and Strongarm, their respective deployers' wrists, Jetstorm and Slipstream were ready to attack. Their children were at the scrapyard. Like for Night, they were forbidden to leave it.

Better that way…

Each Autobot transformed in their robot-mode, weapons at servos. Fracture grabbed his Taser as they followed Bumblebee in the cave. It was dark and wet…The cave where Fracture had been trapped in once had been much more welcoming.

From far, they could hear some noises. Steps, objects dropped, transformation sounds…

They could notice a small light getting the whole place illuminated, at the end of the cave…

Against all of them, Steeljaw had no chance.

Slowly, the yellow bot moved and lowered, ready to take the wolf-con by surprise. Grimlock and Sideswipe remained close to him, ready to get him covered in case.

In the end, they caught sight of the big shape in front of them. His back faced them, leaning over something. What was he doing again? But Bumblebee couldn't take one more step as Steeljaw turned back, greeting them with a polite smile.

As usual…

"Ha…Autobots. It's a pleasure to meet you again."

That tone…Fracture got his fists clenched. He'd noticed them far before they'd enter in the cave.

"What are you doing, Steeljaw? What are you planning to do again?" Bumblebee growled.

"You're done!" Strongarm growled.

"What am I doing?" Steeljaw repeated. "But I do the same thing as usual. I'm working on the Decepticon paradise I wish to create on Earth. I wish to lead a peaceful life where Autobots wouldn't hunt us down on Cybertron"

He was going repetitive now, Fracture thought.

"You just forget that there is an Autobot team on Earth" Sideswipe nonchalantly stated. "Come on. Prison isn't so hard. You have a roof over your helm, you're fed, you're taken care of…wash-racks are nice as well"

Steeljaw gave him an emotionless stare.

"It's obvious that you never knew about the prison during war, Sideswipe" Grimlock chuckled.

"I think the same" Fracture nodded.

"Really funny" Steeljaw sneered, a serene tone. "But this time…I think you'll change your mind"

And he pulled his arm out, revealing what he was holding all along.

Everybody stepped back out of instinct. Immediately, Bumblebee rushed over to him. As a reply, Steeljaw put the claw on the detonator' button, inviting him not to keep on.

"One move and I destroy the entire scrapyard" He warned him, a calm tone. "You didn't expect it, right?"

"Slipstream…What about the children—"

They didn't ask for their deployers' orders. Jetstorm and Slipstream launched themselves on their own. Jetstorm wanted to lunge at Steeljaw but Windblade stopped him in time. Steeljaw was very serious. Fracture thought he'd been right in sending Night to the garage rather than in the scrapyard. else, she would have got trapped along with others.

How could he?

How weren't they aware of it? An entire installation was necessary to make a bomb explode at a specific place!

"Surprised?" Steeljaw asked. "You can be…"

"You little—"

"If I were you, I wouldn't add anything else. Drop your weapons now."

So typical of Steeljaw…Autobots complied. Fracture didn't imitate them but one glance at Jetstorm and Slipstream enraged and panicked for their respective families was enough for him not to use treachery. Nearby, he could read Bumblebee's processor trying to find a quick solution.

"You're so reasonable now" Steeljaw praised.

"Get scrap—" Sideswipe started.

"What do you want from us, Steeljaw?" Bumblebee cut him in.

"Well…Let's start. Call Fixit and tell him to release every imprisoned Decepticons out of their stasis pods."

"Steeljaw…There are children here!" Windblade growled.

"Like there are humans in. I don't care. You just shouldn't have stood in my way"

Slipstream clenched his fists. Bumblebee sighed.

"I don't have any choice. Do I?"

You fool, Fracture thought. Steeljaw mustn't be trusted. Everything will burn as soon as Steeljaw would get what he wanted.

But Bumblebee reluctantly obeyed. He touched his earshots, comm-linking Fixit.

"Fixit…release the criminals."

"Lieutenant!"

They could almost hear a shocked cry out of the Minicon. Steeljaw proudly stood in front of them.

"I've been promised a Decepticon army. And I'll get it"

"What? Who?"

"But the one after you, of course!"

Autobots exchanged a stunned stare.

The one who'd been working with Steeljaw all along…

"I'm just a crusader" Steeljaw stated. "But…I share no personal hatred toward you. Unlike my colleague…"

"Who is it?" Grimlock growled, an aggressive tone.

"You'll discover it soon enough…Unfortunately, their marionette had been damaged. I cannot contact them any longer. But they aren't far from the scrapyard. They watch everything" He said, insisting on each word.

Everything…

Marionette…

Fracture frowned, thinking back of the Cybertronian chip they'd discovered sooner in the day.

Chris Marshall…

And the puppet master was-?

* * *

"Night…I think I heard something from far" Father John said.

Night frowned. From far? At the scrapyard?

For one moment, she wanted to check it out…but the priest didn't add anything else. Night thought it wasn't important.

As soon as she let the two humans out, she transformed in her robot-mode. They were in front of the garage. Gates were closed.

Fracture hadn't returned…

Deep down, she prayed for his safety…for the Autobots' safety…

Even if she didn't know about Steeljaw…she already guessed that he wasn't an enemy to underestimate.

She'd got tricked…Autobots knew him…He wouldn't commit the same mistake.

She entered the code to get gates opened.

"Come in" She stated. "There is energon but maybe there is something for you humans to make you wai—"

That's when gates got closed that she caught sight of destroyed drones.

When she turned around, she realized that they weren't alone.

Someone was waiting for them…

A thin shape…White colour, a bit taller than she was…when she turned back, pale optics stared deeply into hers.

"…Bathoria…"

During their first meeting, Bathoria had always kept a smile on her face.

Not this time.

Her expression was cold. When Mary stepped closer, Night's first instinct was putting a servo in her way, stopping the female human from getting closer.

"Who are you?" Mary asked, wariness obvious in her voice.

"What are you doing there?" Night asked as well.

How had she known…

How had she known that she lived there? She couldn't have found out that easily! Bathoria remained silent, not moving at all.

"The drones…broken drones outside…"

She never answered.

Instead, she said one sentence. Two names…So familiar to Night.

"…Airo and Htab"

She understood…

She'd watched her all along…while she'd been recharging…

She'd given her false names…to make her search for her genitors…

All of it…had been because of her.

"…You're the author of these messages!" She shouted.

She'd believed it was Steeljaw but…

Bathoria moved, standing still.

Airo and Htab…

By reversing them, by changing them…it just gave one clue.

Bathoria.

"WHY?" Night shouted. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?"

She remained close to humans, in case where Bathoria went aggressive.

"Caminus, Crystal Cities…you followed me all along?"

"Of course"

Her cold reply took her aback.

Her tone didn't display any emotion…

"But…Why?"

"No bounty had been put on my head" Bathoria slowly explained, not tearing her optics off her. "I've never been in danger with Xedgar. I just asked him to play the game…pretending he'd attacked me…I watched you all along. You live with an Autobot way of thinking. You would have rescued me. And I was right."

She paused.

"Xedgar became useless to me. He knew too much so I put an end to our deal."

"…The white ship…"

There'd been a white ship on Caminus…

And the same ship had followed them since Cybertron.

"I needed to get closer to you" The white femme said. "That's the reason why I gave you the keys of my residence. Why I insisted to learn more about you"

"…Steeljaw…?"

Bathoria nodded. She seemed understanding. Her question was legitimate, after all.

"The only problem had been Steeljaw. I promised him a Decepticon army in exchange of his help…but he sent you to the wrong coordinates. You should have joined me. But he sent you in Cybertron instead."

A small laugh came out of her mouth. Yet she was keeping the same expression.

"And he thinks he'll become a Decepticon leader one day…"

"…Why?"

That's the only answer she needed…

Why?

"…I told you" Bathoria answered. "You're my child"

"I'm not!"

She still believed it…

Bathoria took another step forward. Night moved back, though she remained close to humans.

Another step…

"You're insane! I can't be your child! I know everything! I know you can't carry any longer! You're sterile! You have been put into an asylum!"

"…And whose fault?"

Bathoria's tone went louder.

But she was still calm…To Night, it sounded so sinister.

"Whose fault?" Bathoria repeated. "It's your scum of parent' fault."

Fracture…

Fracture was mentioned again…

First, she hadn't believed it…but now…

"Primus gave a child…to him…"

Bathoria clenched her fists. Night whispered at Mary and Father John to leave but she remembered that gates were closed.

"A child to that monster? And I must accept it?"

"What has he done?" Night shouted back. "What has he done? Why do you attack us? Whatever he did to you in the past, I'm not responsible of it!"

"YOU EXIST! THE ONLY FACT THAT YOU EXIST IS ALREADY AN INSULT!"

"…An insult?"

Why?

…Why did she say that?

"See the abomination that Xedgar was? When you believed that he attacked me because I had a bounty on my head? You watched as he tortured me, as he threw the Way of Flame witch in the sea, when he threatened her…he gave you a delay to find me…to bring me to him…he would kill me afterward…"

Now it struck Night about how close Bathoria was to her. While a few seconds ago, she'd been at the other end of the room.

"Well…Fracture was much, much worse than that idiot"

What?

…What did she mean?

"Yes. Fracture was a worse bounty hunter than Xedgar was! Much worse than the half of other remaining bounty hunters!"

A bounty hunter…

"Fracture. Bounty hunter. 230 bounties; 230 lives taken, killed by him. Yes, Night. You heard me. Fracture is responsible of the death of 230 persons. He killed them. He tortured his victims. For money. For his pleasure. Out of sadism. And he is your parent! He is the one who adopted you!"

Night believed she'd caught sight of some pleasure burning up in Bathoria's pale optics as her expression fell apart at this information…

Had it been her goal?

The revelation resonated in her mind…

Fracture…A bounty hunter…

No…She didn't believe it…

"No…You're lying" She replied, her voice shaky.

"Really? You think I'm lying?"

"…He cannot be that individual…"

No…it couldn't be her parent…

Bathoria got her chassis opened.

She pulled something out of it…

A Cybertronian…chip.

She pressed it.

A hologram appeared in front of them.

The picture of a white coloured sparkling appeared. A child with blue optics, who was smiling.

Who was he…?

"He took a person who was very dear to me away…A person I loved more than anything. One day, he was in my arms. The next day, I discovered his corpse. Poisoned by that monster."

"…No…"

Night didn't tear her optics off.

The hologram flickered before it went off.

"Primus decided to take him. But he gave a child to that scum. A scum killing the children of others. He gave him a child. You. To a bot that didn't deserve it. And what about me? I cannot carry any longer."

Night felt a burning pain in her right cheek.

She hadn't realized that Bathoria had just slapped her.

"How is it possible…?" Bathoria whispered.

"Bathoria…"

"HOW IS IT POSSIBLE? TELL ME WHY! TELL ME! WHY DO YOU EXIST?"

Yes…

How was it possible…?

Why…did she exist?

"If there is any justice in this world, I have my word to say. I'll take his child just like he took mine. Don't you realize that YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE EXISTED AT ALL?"

This time, Night was punched back. She found herself pinned against the wall.

_"__Mama, please. Teach me to dance"_

It didn't hurt her…It didn't hurt that such…that punch didn't hurt her…

"You'll be my child! MY CHILD! EVEN IF YOU MUST DIE FOR IT!"

"ENOUGH!"

Mary's voice.

The agent was at her pedes. Bathoria looked down, taking account of their presence.

Her enraged expression turned into a disdainful one.

"And what are you supposed to be?"

"Leave her alone! She didn't do anything to you!" The agent cried out.

"…Oh, I see. You are her marionette? Her pet?"

Bathoria approved as well.

"I had a pet of mine once, as well. His name was Chris Marshall."

"Chris…"

"He and I shared the same pain. But at least, I allowed him to forget his own pain…if he was under my employ. But you destroyed him as well."

"…You controlled him with that chip"

"He was becoming useless, anyway"

First, Mary stood in front of her, a hard expression, warning her not to tell one more thing about Chris Marshall.

She was responsible of his death…

The next moment, Night noticed a pool around Mary.

A pool of red energon…

Mary lying on the floor, red liquid running out of her chest… Bathoria's pede above her head, her heel covered in blood…

Father John screamed.

He rushed over to Mary. In running, he fell down. He kept crawling to her.

Bathoria turned back to Night.

"Your beloved parent caused another victim"

* * *

"So, Bumblebee?" Steeljaw was going impatient.

He kept displaying the detonator, reminding them of what there was at stake. The yellow bot sighed, trying not to show more of his defeat much to the wolf-con's satisfaction.

"The process of the opening of stasis pods is almost finished…"

A few seconds…

A few seconds to find a solution…

He couldn't. On one servo, if he obeyed, Decepticons would be free. The children, humans…all of them would be endangered.

If he disobeyed, on the other servo, the scrapyard would explode.

In both scenarios…

"Tic-toc, Bumblebee" Steeljaw insisted.

He needed to—

Suddenly, Strongarm dropped her laser-gun. She collapsed, falling on the ground near him.

"Strongarm!" Sideswipe cried out.

"Oops. Look like your cadet isn't ready to become lieutenant" Steeljaw mocked.

Bumblebee rushed over, ready to intervene. Had she got hurt and he hadn't noticed anything?

Strongarm winked at him.

It was time.

"DO IT!" Bumblebee shouted.

This opening of a few seconds…it was enough to surprise Steeljaw.

It allowed Grimlock to attack. In his Dinobot mode, he used his tail to make Steeljaw fall down by swaying his legs off. Steeljaw let out a scream, dropping the detonator under the shock. As soon as he stood up, Fracture sent him some flashes while Sideswipe rushed over to beat him into a pulp, punching him over and over.

"Sideswipe!" Bumblebee tried to calm him down.

"You wanted to attack us, huh? YOU BASTARD!"

He wasn't stopping. He kept punching his face. Bumblebee grabbed his wrist to stop him from killing him.

"Sideswipe, that's enough! He got what he deserved!"

"HOW LONG WILL IT LAST?"

"We aren't Decepticons!"

"Bumblebee!" Windblade shouted.

The yellow bot turned around.

Steeljaw. His claw on the button.

He'd pressed it.

"No!" Jetstorm shouted.

Strongarm transformed. Sideswipe forgot about his anger. Steeljaw stood up again, despite the violence of all these blows. He growled, baring his dentas in a sinister sneer that got his face twisted under rage.

"You'll not fight forever…"

Bumblebee grabbed his laser-gun. But before he could use it, Steeljaw had roughly pushed Windblade off, as the flier was the closest to the exit. Then he transformed again in his alt-mode.

"No!" Grimlock screamed.

He'd already escaped.

"We'll catch him later!" Bumblebee shouted. "Everyone drive to the scrapyard! Fixit, cancel the opening of stasis pods!"

He blamed his own foolishness…

If it'd blown up…

Please…make everyone be fine.

* * *

"Berry! Hope! Sakura!"

At the scrapyard, it was already too late. They could see from far flames rising up to the sky, ravaging the Clay house, as the siren went off.

"Unity! Skydream! Heart Axe!"

The most heart-wrenching had been Jetstorm and Slipstream desperately crying out for their children.

"Alsa!"

Grimlock looking for his mate…

"No!" Jetstorm covered his face.

"We'll find them, don't worry" Strongarm tried to reassure him.

"Primus, Primus!" Sideswipe shouted as his digits got burnt while he was trying to grab some pieces of rubble.

"Denny! Russell! Fixit!"

It felt like forever…

Until they heard the answer, they'd longed for…

"Here!"

It came out of the forest.

Jetstorm and Slipstream were the first ones to run over to the voice source.

They found Outrigger and Stingheart, surrounded by triplets and twins.

"Daddy!"

"Daddy!"

"Thanks, thanks! You are okay!"

"Berry!"

Both Minicons rushed over to their respective families to hug them tightly. Grimlock did the same with Alsa and kissed her deeply. Bumblebee looked for Fixit, Russell and Denny. All three of them were a bit apart, Fixit trying to extinguish the flames without any success.

"My gnomes!" Denny complained.

"My stasis pods!" Fixit said with the same tone.

"My…No. Forget" Sideswipe replied.

"Everybody is fine" Strongarm smiled.

Bumblebee frowned. In counting his team, he realized that some were missing.

"Fracture…"

"Night!"

* * *

They went to the garage at the exact moment where Fracture entered the code to get the gates opened.

"Night! Night! Do you hear me? Please, answer!"

No one answered.

Fracture rushed inside. When they got closer, they heard screams.

Then sobs.

Something serious had happened. They immediately followed the purple bot. Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Strongarm grabbed their respective weapons.

Inside, Night was on the floor.

She'd been beaten hard but it seemed like she didn't care about the pain on her face…

She watched the scene, an empty expression.

Father John was holding Mary tightly, blood having covered their clothes.

"John…"

"No…Please…Mary. Don't talk…"

"I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry for having abandoned you."

Mary's head rested on the other human' shoulder. The man was shaking.

"I'm sorry for having abandoned you…I wasted everything."

"No…You didn't waste anything…you made me feel so happy…"

"…You made me feel much happier."

Mary coughed, some blood running out of her mouth. She stared at the ceiling.

Bumblebee noticed a giant hole.

Something…or rather, someone had escaped from there.

The sky was so clear tonight.

"…You were right, John. I never noticed…how beautiful space and stars could actually be…"

"…You'll see them again."

"We aren't always aware of small things."

Mary didn't speak anymore.

Father John ceased to shake. He touched the lifeless body, still in his arms.

Even if he was blind, he'd understood.

"…She'll be happy" Father John said between sobs. "She'll be welcomed at the place she'll go…I know it"

He covered his face.

"So…Why does it hurt so much?"

No one could answer.


	63. Chapter 63

**CHAPTER 63**

Wind was rising up when the motorcycle entered in the street. Using his hologram, he searched for the apartment. As soon as he found it, he checked that no one else was around.

He'd already come there. It was a calm place and it was still very early. As soon as he made his humanoid hologram disappear, Fracture transformed into his robot-mode.

Slowly, the purple bot went closer to the window. For one moment, he wondered if it was a good idea. If he shouldn't just leave him alone and returning to the garage.

But he needed to do something. He didn't know what to do, what to say…

But he needed to do something…

With one digit, he gently knocked at the window.

A few minutes passed.

Maybe he wasn't here? Maybe was he out?

This thought slightly reassured him…But as soon as he turned around to leave, the window got opened.

Fracture's spark slightly ached at the sight. Father John had always been a friendly, jolly person.

The opposite of it appeared in front of him. Father John had an empty stare. He looked exhausted. Deep down, he could hear a dog bark. The priest didn't pay attention to it.

"…Fracture…"

The purple bot sat up.

"…Is something wrong?" The priest asked, after a time.

It made Fracture a bit uneasy.

He'd never been the one to comfort people. And the priest's situation really affected him. However, he tried not to display any emotion.

"…You don't go to the mass any longer" Fracture said. "You don't go to the Church any longer. It's your colleague who takes care of it."

Father John slightly shivered.

"…How do you know?" He calmly asked.

"Because I often pass by the church. I wait for you at the door and you never come."

If he'd gone outside today…it would have meant that he felt slightly better.

Father John looked down. His body language implied that he hesitated to close the window again to lock himself inside.

"…I know I shouldn't…I'm very familiar with Death…I'm used to it. I shouldn't…stay alone on my own."

Exactly the same words.

It was like a mantra. Fracture let out a sigh.

"Father John…you lost a person who was very dear to you."

He paused.

"…You cannot remain insensitive to this."

Himself had also been very familiar to Death.

But unlike Father John, who helped people to accept it and move on…Fracture had given death to people.

"But indeed…" Fracture added. "You need some comfort right now. Maybe at your church…close to your God…It would ease your pain a bit."

After all, according to Father John, God was there for any of them.

For him as well.

And Father John needed this being right now…more than anyone else.

Yes.

Fracture understood how he felt.

He'd also come through the same pain.

But for Fracture…It'd been a well-deserved pain. It'd been his punishment.

It'd been justice.

But…What had Father John done to deserve it?

"I'm sorry, Fracture…But…I don't think I'm ready to go there yet."

"You shouldn't stay in your room." Fracture said.

_Go outside._

"You said once that our loved ones were always by our side. Mary…will always be with you, right?"

Yes…

She'd promised that she wouldn't abandon him. That she wouldn't abandon him one more time.

"I know" The priest admitted, a brief smile on his face. "But…I need to be alone, Fracture. I need…some time for myself."

He was closing the window again.

"I'm really sorry…"

He didn't add anything else.

Father John had already vanished. Fracture remained alone, in front of the window.

He felt dumb.

He felt bad.

He felt…helpless.

Father John hadn't done anything to deserve it.

Why this God, a being that he worshiped, would take a close person to him? Without any reason?

No. He didn't understand.

* * *

Fracture didn't find Night at the garage.

A few days had passed since the explosion at the scrapyard. Clays' house had been deeply damaged by flames, as well as some stasis pods. As soon as they'd noticed that no one had got hurt, Autobots had rushed over to extinguish the fire that was destroying everything on the way. Priority had been given to stasis pods as, even if they were resisting, it could remain deadly serious for the Decepticon put in stasis and locked inside.

Fortunately, there was no victim. All members of the team were safe and sound. The other good thing had been that the computer of the control center hadn't been affected much by the explosion. In this way, Decepticon hunting wouldn't be disrupted in the future.

However, damages were considerable. Humans having no roof over their heads, Fracture and Night had taken them in their garage while the Autobots repaired some things even if Denny doubted it would be enough. After all, it was his workplace. It was also the place where he'd been living. Russell had been endangered. Despite Bumblebee's apologies for this, despite Denny keeping a smile on his face, Fracture wondered if Denny didn't regret about having welcomed them in his scrapyard since their arrival on Earth.

It would be understandable…

But Night didn't come to the garage any longer. She spent her time at the scrapyard. She pretended to help Autobots in the reparations of the Clays' house.

That's what Fracture had believed…but he knew his daughter.

When they'd found her, along with Father John and Mary, Night had been so shocked, so horrified that she'd managed to tell what'd happened only two days later.

Bathoria had come…

It's Bathoria who'd killed Mary…

And now, she was still out in the wild…

Just like Steeljaw.

But they already knew that they were working together. It's obvious. Wherever they were, they were probably at the same place.

When Fracture discovered the garage left empty one more time, his gaze had lingered on the hole formed in the ceiling.

She'd escaped by there.

And he understood that Night didn't want to see it. He'd tried to calm her down, to get her appeased by she'd awakened from her recharge in screaming.

She revived what'd happened…even if Night had remained vague. She'd never given any precisions about her meeting with Bathoria, on what'd really happened…He let out a sigh, thinking back about this. Fracture had tried to talk to her but she'd violently lashed out at him. She'd shouted that he shouldn't force her, that she'd needed some space and that he didn't care enough about her feelings. It'd gone down to an argument and Night'd immediately left the garage to return to the scrapyard.

And she hadn't returned…beside humans, Fracture remained alone in his garage. He hadn't understood her reaction…It was probably due to shock that she needed to let out.

She'd witnessed Mary's death. She had never known about war, survival…it was a traumatism to her.

Because she needed some time…She needed some space…

But…Night hadn't talked to him again since. And it got him worried…

Fracture closed his optics, taking a long breath. They'd take time before they would repair this hole completely…

But…It wasn't the main problem.

He needed to see her…

He needed to see his daughter.

Once again, he felt helpless. Like he'd been helpless with Father John.

And his daughter remained alone, somewhere…without taking any time for herself.

Fracture clenched his fists at the thought.

Since when had he felt so helpless?

Since when…was he unable to do something?

He didn't pay any more thought to the hole. He turned around, and in a quick step, he left the garage.

He needed to see his daughter…

It'd lasted enough. She needed some help. He was her parent. He had to support her. Else, how useless he would be…

He must be there for her…

He'd taken refuge in his loneliness when he'd felt down…and today, she imitated him. She repeated what he'd done in the past.

He'd realized that it wasn't the good way…

It was easier if they faced the situation together…

That's what Father John had made him understand.

He transformed.

* * *

He found her on the small hill.

The sky had gone clearer. But despite all, some black clouds had appeared above their helms.

It'll rain soon.

However, Night didn't pay any attention to the weather. She'd taken a seat in the grass, cowering.

Fracture climbed up. He gently came closer to his daughter.

"Night…"

Fracture stopped. Night stared at the ground, without looking up back at him. This behaviour, for a reason or another, made him uneasy.

"Listen…" He started. "Don't remain outside…you might catch something."

She didn't react.

Why?

Fracture kept on.

"…We could go somewhere…taking a cube of energon…taking refuge in a shelter…What do you think about it?"

Let's take a cube…

Let's spend some time together.

Please…talk to me.

Fracture wanted it. He really wished it.

But Night didn't answer.

There was something…dark in her spark. Fracture felt it. They didn't share any natural bond together between a parent and child…But he felt it.

"Night…?"

Only wind answered. In the end, Night looked up back at him.

Her blue optics, usually so full of life, gave him a cold stare.

It shocked him. He knew the expression.

Grudge.

She resented him…Why?

"…You promised me" She ended up by speaking.

Promise?

"What do you mean?"

"…You know what I'm talking about"

Night sat up.

"I thought you've been clear toward me…You promised not to lie to me any longer. You said you wouldn't hide any truth from me ever again."

Now there was anger in her voice.

Fracture didn't understand…though his spark beat faster.

"…I gave my word" He said.

"Really? You have nothing to say?"

Fracture didn't answer.

I told you the truth, he wanted to say. I promise. I didn't hide anything else.

But he was unable to.

He was unable to say these words.

He remained unmoving.

Night stood up, facing him.

Her optics were wet.

"I never understood why Autobots left you apart. I thought it was only because you are a Decepticon."

Fracture's arms trembled.

No.

Even Autobots wouldn't reject someone due to their single affiliation to a faction. They could act wary…However, they wouldn't reject someone who had no energon on their servos.

_She is your daughter! Face the consequences of your actions for once!_

She knew…

He didn't know how she'd guessed…but he let her keep on.

He let her finish what she had to say.

"…They reject you…because you're a bounty hunter, right?"

Night's voice got broken.

Fracture felt an icy sensation in his spark.

Heat came up to his helm.

"Answer!"

Fracture nodded.

No word came out of his mouth.

She knew, now.

She knew the truth.

Night stepped back. Her optics widened; horror obvious.

He'd always known such an expression…From his own victims. From the bounties…

But now, it came from his own daughter.

And it hurt him way much more than a bullet right into the spark.

He only had the strength to tell her.

"…I was a bounty hunter…"

"No"

She got her mouth covered.

"No…"

Maybe she'd thought they were just some lies…that she hadn't wanted to believe them…

"These people...You—"

She looked away.

Please, please, he wanted to say. Look at me.

"…I captured them, yes."

"You killed them?"

He wanted to lie again.

But he couldn't lie to her any longer. He couldn't take it anymore.

"…Yes"

Night stared back, as if she'd been stabbed into the spark.

As if…Fracture had stabbed her by himself.

Night hid her face into her servos.

His vision got blurry…It's painful…much more than he'd thought.

"…Night…"

He reached out to her.

"Don't touch me!"

Night suddenly slapped his wrist. She stepped back again.

"Don't touch me…"

"…Night…I stopped."

Justifying, excusing…

Gosh…It was so low even for him.

"You've been a bounty hunter and you never told me? All this time, all this time you raised me up…You hid this from me? You never told me? You thought I wouldn't discover it? Right?"

Night spoke louder.

"…I wanted to protect you, Night. I swear…I would have told you sooner or later."

"You lied to me…"

He needed to calm down. He didn't want to let himself be carried away by emotions.

"…I'm no longer a bounty hunter" He stated, trying to ease his shaky voice. "I stopped…When I met you…I…this lifestyle would have got you endangered…You…you gave me a reason to stop…"

Yes…

That's what she did…

"You gave me a reason to change, Night…I, I changed, Night…I'm no longer the person I was during war…"

"SHUT UP!"

Fracture stopped.

Night had her fists clenched.

In her look…there was nothing but disgust.

The pain he felt…that's his…All his lies turned back against him…

He'd hidden the truth from her…

"You changed?" She spat. "Why should I care about it? You think I'll praise you? You think I'll sympathize with you?"

"Night…"

"You killed these people! You killed innocents! You killed children! And what for? Money? How could it be forgivable?"

No…

It was unforgivable.

"I've been adopted by…What, actually? A criminal? It's a bounty hunter, a murderer who took me in? That's my parent? That's the only family I have?"

At each word, she pointed at him.

"You killed innocents…Without any hesitation…"

"Night…You don't know everything…it was war…"

"But war didn't allow you to commit these kinds of things! Even Autobots know it! You…You're a monster! Just a monster!"

Yes, he knew it…

But this time, it's his own daughter who called him a monster.

I prefer to be a monster rather than a corpse, he'd always thought.

"…I did this to survive" he said, a low tone.

"Are you trying to finding yourself some excuses?"

Tears ran down her face now.

Fracture wanted to hug her…But Night stepped back again.

"A monster…That's what you are!"

"Night…"

"You killed people…and you're out free right now! You live a peaceful life…a life you don't deserve…while people are suffering because of you! And…they still suffer now!"

She paused, trying to catch her breath.

"You…You dare have a child…a child!"

"I loved you at the first sight, Night…"

Yes…

Maybe she thought that their entire relationship was built on a lie right now…but this…this fact wasn't a lie.

"I didn't want to endanger you, Night…I protected you because I love you, Night…"

"But how can you say you love me?"

Now, Night stepped forward.

"You don't love me at all."

"Night…Please don't say that."

"No! It's not true! You can't love me after you killed all these people! You can't pretend to love me while you took these children away from their parents!"

No…

"Night…Please…Stop saying that."

"You can't love me! A monster like you cannot love anybody! You can't even love yourself! You…You just care about yourself!"

"You can't say that!"

He had lied to protect her…just for her…

"And Drift? Did you pretend to love him too?" Night spat. "What about Divebomb? What about Airazor? What about them? Was it a way to pretend you had loved ones and you wanted to look normal?"

"…Don't speak about them, Night…"

"And why shouldn't I? Huh? Why shouldn't I speak about them? Why shouldn't I speak about me as well? You said you loved them…you said you love me…but it's not true! None of this is true!"

"Night, stop!"

She couldn't keep on…

He'd told her to stop but she kept further…

"Divebomb loved you, Airazor loved you, Drift loved you! They gave everything for you, even taking away their own lives! While you didn't deserve it! You didn't deserve their love! You deserve no compassion! You are just a criminal! You used them! Just to look normal!"

"Night…STOP!"

Now she shouted.

"They gave everything…and now they are dead while they didn't deserve it! And you…are alive! How can you be alive? Tell me! Tell me why! Why are you alive? Why hadn't Primus called you back? You should have died! You should have died instead!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Night was thrown on the ground.

Fracture hadn't realized what he'd just done…until he watched her fall down, holding her face…

Fracture had his fist up.

He hadn't realized…then horror struck him.

It was him…

He'd been the one who hit her…

He'd hit his own daughter…

Night stood up.

She was uncontrollably sobbing…

"Night…"

Fracture's voice went weak.

"…I didn't want it…"

"You…Is it the way…you treat the people you're supposed to love…?"

No…

He thought back of Divebomb…of Airazor…

He thought back of Drift…

"You can't love anybody" Night said through tears.

"I didn't want it, Night! I didn't want it!"

"…I wish I died…"

Night walked away.

"…I wish I died…I wouldn't have been adopted by an individual such like you…"

She still held her face.

She turned around then started running.

"Night…"

He reached out to her.

But he didn't try to chase after her.

His legs gave out. He fell on the ground, on his servos.

Drops fell into the grass.

But it wasn't raining. Fracture ignored them. His shoulders went shaky. His entire body trembled.

Night…

Divebomb…Airazor…Drift…

_You can't love anybody_

_I wish I died…I wouldn't have been adopted by an individual such like you_

He'd tried…

He didn't know how long he'd remained in this position…

But he felt someone stepping closer…

He knew it wasn't Night…

He'd never see her again…

He was dead to her…

He'd died a long time ago.

He felt a servo over his shoulderplate…

He knew who it was.

"…I tried" Fracture burst out in tears.

"Calm down…" Windblade softly whispered.

"I tried to…I tried to change! I tried! I failed!"

No…

He couldn't change…

_I prefer to be a monster rather than a corpse_

But now…today…It'd have been much better if the reverse had happened…


	64. Chapter 64

**CHAPTER 64**

"What do you have in mind?"

At the other end of the communication, the Decepticon wolf-con' voice resonated in Bathoria's helm.

_What do you have in mind?_

How many times had she answered to that question?

The question had been asked by her family…

By her ex-Conjunx…

By the medic of the asylum where she'd been put into…

By the few of friends she'd left…

_What do you have in mind?_

Bathoria didn't display any emotion. The Decepticon couldn't see her right now anyway.

She was locked in a dark room, only illuminated by the light of her Pad.

High technology…High Tech…her enterprise…her pride…

No one would ever outrank her in that domain. No one.

Steeljaw was just another nuisance. Nevertheless, she answered back, a cold tone.

"You know what I have in mind" She said.

"I thought we had a partnership!" The Decepticon growled. "Once again, you lied to me!"

"You've been the incompetent one, Steeljaw. If you'd done better with your pawns, you could have got your army. But you failed me a first time. And it is already too much."

He hadn't sent Night on the right planet…in the right coordinates…

"Was it my fault if your space-bridge was too unstable?"

"My space-bridge…had no imperfection"

"Really? Why don't you try it yourself?"

She'd enough of his criticisms.

"You're lucky that I'm already far, Steeljaw…"

"Is it a threat?"

No.

A warning.

Xedgar had become useless to her…And he'd died.

Chris Marshall had become useless to her…and he'd died.

She could take care of Steeljaw and silence him…but she had no time for this. She had other plans in mind.

Her priority was…

"…I believe you underestimate me, Bathoria" The Decepticon spoke up again.

She could have read a smile on his face. A malevolent smirk.

"You shall really be careful. I'm planning to make that place a Decepticon paradise on Earth. My paradise."

"What do you mean?"

It didn't really interest her personally. She'd already guessed.

"…I'm the only judge deciding about people who can be part of it. About people who can go on Earth."

Bathoria shook her helm.

She wouldn't return on Earth anyway.

She had other plans in mind.

"…Good luck" She said before she cut the comm-link short.

She leaned against the wall. She focused back on her Pad. She focused back on the wallpaper she'd chosen.

Him. With his white armour, similar to hers…His pale optics…

She touched the wallpaper with one digit. He'd been so beautiful.

Soon, she would change her wallpaper. She would get it replaced with the one of another child.

Bathoria let out a sigh and entered other coordinates for another comm-link.

A male voice spoke up.

_Praxus services, what is your request?_

She let out a pleasured chill through her spine.

* * *

"Is that it? That's what you're planning to do?"

Night froze as soon as she heard a familiar voice speak up behind her back. In the control room, she leaned over the dashboard. She'd checked many times that she hadn't been followed. That's what she'd believed…she'd taken the opportunity to go to the ship while other Autobots had been recharging.

Yes…She'd thought she'd been discreet enough…but maybe she hadn't checked it well…her thoughts were going into her processor over and over…she was reviving the reveal about Fracture in her mind…

She'd checked her reflection in the lake, not far from the hill.

The mark of the fist was still obvious on her cheek…And dry tears hadn't erased it off.

A lump into her throat, she turned back. She'd thought it was him…but it wasn't the case.

Outrigger stood in front of her, servos in his back. He gave her an inquisitive yet stern stare.

"I thought you would keep training."

"Leave me alone!"

She couldn't help it. Her voice got broken. Before she could stop them, tears were running down her face again. She tried to dry her optics off, sobbing uncontrollably.

She heard Outrigger's steps moving closer.

"Leave me alone…" She repeated. "…I…I must go…"

"Where?" Outrigger asked. "It's your home here"

No…

She didn't know any longer…but her destination was precise.

"…On Cybertron"

_'__Night? What's wrong? Wait! What's going on? Are you crying? Did something happen?'_

_She'd remained vague._

_But she hadn't needed any word to make understand how serious it was._

_'__Kat…Please. Help me. I need you here…'_

_She needed her presence…_

_That's all that mattered right now…_

_'…__I need you'_

Kat had accepted right away.

She missed Kat…she needed her…much more than anything right now…

"On Cybertron?" Outrigger repeated. "By yourself while you barely know about piloting?"

"…I can pilot it…"

She paused, trying to calm down.

"…It isn't your business anyway"

"Why do you say that?"

"I stop training! I stop everything! I suck anyway!"

Outrigger frowned. His tone went calmer.

"You're the one who begged me to train you" He reminded her.

"Well, I don't want to any longer!" She cried out. "Why should I?"

"You barely started…And you already give up?"

Outrigger had his arms crossed, disapproving.

"I didn't train any student who'd give up at the first failure"

"It's not my first failure! It's everything! Everything changed!"

Yes…

Everything had changed…

_Indeed. You're so unfortunate, having been adopted by such an abomination_

_Bounty hunter…_

_Monster…_

_You're the daughter of a monster…_

No. She wasn't his daughter. She wasn't. He meant nothing to her now.

He was just…A stranger. After all, they had no spark bond between them…It's a good thing because…Who knew? She could have become like him.

Maybe would she have become a monster like him?

"…You'll keep training" Outrigger coldly retorted.

"You'll not stop me from leaving!"

"I never said that. If you need to escape, escape. But right now…you'll rest."

He moved over to the dashboard. Night stared at him back. She didn't understand. Until he took commands.

"…Go to rest" He repeated. "Return when you'd be calmed."

Night looked down, before she turned around to leave the room.

On the way, she came across Beak, resting on a ramp.

He'd always follow his Master…whatever it took.

She headed for a room and just locked herself in.

* * *

"Now, will you explain what you had in mind?"

They'd left atmosphere for a long time now. Outrigger had turned the autopilot on. He was staring at the sight of space in front of them. From far, the Moon of Earth.

Night couldn't even smile at this. She dried her optics again, looking down.

"…Why do you ask me? You know why…I just told you, a few minutes ago…"

"I listened. But you haven't answered" He dryly retorted.

This question was meaningless…

Night looked away.

"I can't stay here…"

"I knew he was a bounty hunter. At the second I'd put my optics on him" Outrigger said. "He has this specific aura…The aura of people having this profession…"

He paused.

"I knew it…because I've met one a long time ago"

She didn't react. Outrigger let out a sigh, as if he was thinking.

"Even if you are angry at him, even if he lied to you…even if he betrayed you…because that's how you feel, right now. Betrayal."

"What is your point?" She asked, a weak tone.

"Even if he betrayed you, he isn't your only family. Autobots, Bumblebee. Don't they mean anything to you? Don't you think they'd be sad if you abandoned them? Don't you think they'd get worried? Isn't it a bit selfish of you?"

Night hadn't thought of this.

Outrigger was right…On the moment, it hadn't been important…they'd had other problems to resolve…

But…

"…I could have lived with Autobots a long time ago…It wouldn't have hurt me so much…No. I actually should have remained in that trashcan."

"You don't mean it, Night."

"I mean it! Yes, I mean it! I should have died! He wouldn't have adopted me!"

He'd taken all these lives…

He'd killed Bathoria's child…

Out of revenge, Bathoria had murdered Mary…

Because of him…All these things had happened.

"…I want him dead…" She stated. "It would be justice!"

"Night…"

"He deserves to die!"

Outrigger shook his helm. He remained emotionless to these words.

"Running away will not resolve anything, Night"

"I don't want to see him again! He'd never been my parent anyway! We have no spark bond!"

This time, the brown bot winced at that. He faced her, a serious expression.

"So…for you, if we aren't bonded by spark to people…the Circle of Light wasn't my family either?"

Night remained speechless at these words.

She had said a wrong thing…She'd been so focused on her pain and…

She didn't even take mood suppressants. She stared at Outrigger. His lips trembled a bit.

"They raised me up. That's the only thing I know"

"Outrigger…"

"And today, all of them are gone. I miss them every day. I don't feel anything. But I know I miss them so much."

He closed his optics.

"…Beak is the only one left."

No…He was wrong.

"You have Esmeral as well" She said.

"What a joke" He frowned. "She doesn't love me truly. She just looks after me out of duty."

This time, Night disapproved, shaking her helm.

"Maybe she was clumsy…but I know she loves you. For you. Not out of duty."

"Really" He sneered. "She wouldn't move a digit if I was in danger."

Grudge…

He refused to admit it…

"…What about Jetstorm and Slipstream?"

"…I admit. It was nice to see them again" Outrigger said.

His tone went less cold.

There was some warmth in his words.

"And me as well" Night said. "You…You can count me in the people who care for you"

"Hm"

He took another breath.

"Anyway, Night…You should care about things, you know. You're angry right now. But that anger will fade away…and you'll need to decide what you truly wish to do."

"I already decided. I don't want to see him ever again."

No.

She'd made her decision as soon as she'd learned the truth.

"…He doesn't deserve to have any child, any loved one who cares for him."

Outrigger took a time before he answered.

"…If that's what you wish"

Why was he talking as if he didn't believe her?

Night turned back to space again.

"…Thanks. For not leaving me alone."

She realized how foolish she'd been.

Leaving on a ship, out of anger…

She felt an arm wrapping around her shoulderplates…

The next instant, she found herself in Outrigger's arms. She hugged him tightly. She'd needed it…

But the most surprising thing…Had been Outrigger hugging her back.

"…Kat will probably say the same thing" Outrigger spoke. "I think she'll find the right words to comfort you"

She didn't answer.

She was about to pull away, to apologize…but Outrigger didn't move.

"One more…One more time" He gently said. "Please"

It sounded like he was begging.

Night never let him go.

Soon, tears fell down again.


	65. Chapter 65

**CHAPTER 65**

"…What are you doing?"

As soon as Fracture heard Windblade's voice, he didn't let out any answer, not interrupting what he'd been doing. However, he let out a slight annoyed sigh, discreet enough that the flier didn't even notice it. Or if she noticed it, she didn't comment anything.

Around him, his gadgets were packed under code. His Pads, his bombs, his Tasers…Fracture didn't forget anything. Even if his back faced her, he guessed that Windblade was surprised and confused by the state of the place.

"…Fracture…"

"I didn't invite you over, remember?" He said.

His tone sounded empty.

He heard Windblade take a step forward. Fracture packed the last gadget: an old screen that he hadn't used for millenaries.

"…We got news from Night"

Fracture remained silent.

Windblade was now by his side. Fracture didn't dare look back. But the Autobot's expression looked serious.

"…Outrigger is with her. He sent us a message…They left for Cybertron. They were planning to visit Kat."

"…I already know" He coldly cut her in.

He'd also received a message from the brown bot. Maybe even before that all other Autobots had received theirs.

He'd felt Fracture would get worried sick. He'd warned him. Fracture wondered if Night was already aware of his initiative.

Even if he'd been relieved to know about Night's whereabouts…

"One more time…What are you doing?" Windblade repeated. "Why do you do that? Why are you packing everything?"

It didn't make him happy.

Fracture threw the screen off.

"Haven't you guessed?"

"Night will not understand when she'll return"

"Night will not come back here"

It got Windblade startled. Fracture sighed before he turned around.

He'd spent his two last nights in screaming, crying and sobbing. He'd spent his time to call his daughter, to apologize over and over…

Now, it felt like somebody had pressed a button and that all of his emotions had been erased off.

He felt just…empty. Nothing.

"What do you mean, Fracture? It's your house, here. Even if she is currently on Cybertron, she'd come back here"

"…Night needs a roof"

His tone was firm.

"Fracture!" Windblade cried out. "What are you planning to do?"

"…I get out of here"

Even if Night could live with Autobots, she wouldn't live near the one that she viewed as a monster.

Because that's what he was.

He'd thought for a long time now. In the end, the decision had been obvious to make.

"What? Aren't you serious?"

"You think I'm joking?" he asked, his tone low.

"But…You can't leave! Where would you go?"

He didn't know.

"I must remain alone"

"Fracture!"

Windblade grabbed his arm. He let out a furious growl, turning around in sharp move to give her a silent warning.

"Let me go"

"Tell me where you'd leave. What are you planning to do?"

"I'll do the only thing I'm good at" Fracture said. "I'll hunt bounties. Just like I always did."

The flier's optics widened. She stared back, incredulous. She didn't understand.

"No…You're joking"

"I'm a bounty hunter, Windblade. It's not a joke."

"You were a bounty hunter!" she corrected him.

"I never stopped to be one"

Her wings rose up. She stood, a furious expression.

"If you dare leave that place, you'd become our enemy!" She warned him.

"I'd become your enemy again" He growled.

"You really want to fight us?"

As if she was ready to fight…to do everything to stop him from leaving. She stood in his way. Fracture could only give her a condescending smirk.

As if she could fight him…

"Wanna play that game, Windblade? I don't want to hurt you"

"You were a bounty hunter! It's in the past now! You stopped! Remember!"

"I never stopped!" Fracture retorted. "Monsters never change. We can't fight our own nature. I'm born to be a bounty hunter. And I'll always be one the rest of my life."

_People like us never change_

_You claim you've changed…but past never dies. A monster like you…You deserve to have your procreating functions removed_

That foolish Xedgar had been right…like everybody else.

"No! You aren't born to be a bounty hunter!" Windblade took another step.

"I said I'll never become Autobot! I'm a Decepticon. What don't you understand? I miss bounties! I miss hunting! Using my gadgets to capture and torture my targets…there is nothing more pleasurable than that."

In a sharp move, Windblade pulled her swords out of their sheathes.

She was really determined to fight back.

Very well. Fracture got his blades activated.

But Windblade didn't move. She just stared deeply into Fracture's optics.

"I refuse to believe one word you're saying" Windblade said. "I refuse to believe you're missing hunting."

"Too bad. Because it's true"

"Really? All these years, these last ten years, don't they mean anything to you?" The flier spat. "Will you tell me that they are meaningless?"

She was scandalized…disappointed as well.

Fracture shook his helm. Windblade kept on.

"You don't want to go back to hunting again. You don't want to become our enemy again. During these last ten years, you helped us. You helped us against Steeljaw. You helped us to capture Decepticon fugitives. You didn't even need to hunt."

"What are you doing, Windblade?" Fracture growled. "You never ceased to criticize me! You always acted cold toward me, you always called me a monster…and now, you're telling me that I'm not that bad in the end?"

"You were bad before, yes! You were a monster, yes! I wanted to watch you die! But it's not true anymore today! You are no longer that monster!"

The statement stabbed him hard.

"What do you know about it?"

"Because I know it! If you were a monster, if you'd never ceased to be one, like you think so, you'd never have stayed here that long. You stayed here to keep a watch over Jetstorm and Slipstream…"

She got her weapons lowered.

"…You stayed to take care of Night…your daughter…your child…but not only for this. You stayed here for another reason. You didn't want to forget your lesson."

No…

Fracture tried not to go shaky. His fist trembled. The one holding his Taser.

"…You stayed here because Drift convinced you to stay. You stayed because you wanted to honour his memory. Honouring the lesson you've learned."

"…Don't talk about him, Windblade"

His tone went much tender. Her voice always calmed him down. He pulled himself together. He glared at her again, incredulity masking the rest of his emotions.

"And why shouldn't I talk about him?" She questioned. "He was my comrade, my friend."

"Stop…Drift didn't even know me"

"You invent things, Fracture"

"I DON'T INVENT ANYTHING!"

He could attack her…

He was a monster…

He could use his blades against Windblade…proving that she was wrong…

"I tried…I tried to be someone else!" He cried out. "I tried to honour his lesson! I tried to change! I helped you! I gave up on hunting! I did everything! I did everything to honour Drift's memory! But no one can truly change!"

"You think so?"

"Yes! I think so! I can commit all the best acts possible, I can try to be the nicest person ever, it'll never make up for what I did! These crimes, these murders…I cannot repair them! I killed all these people! I killed this child!"

His vision went blurry now. Each word coming out of his word was difficult to speak out. Many times, he caught his breath.

"I'm a monster…Night is right. I deserve to die. I don't even deserve her. I don't deserve to be her parent. I didn't deserve Divebomb and Airazor's affection. I didn't even deserve Drift's…attention. They should have lived…I should have died instead. Look…everything I did was not enough. Wherever I go…whatever I do…past will always haunt me"

Windblade's face cracked down as well.

She wasn't angry any longer. She wasn't aggressive any longer…She didn't view as an enemy any longer.

Everything she displayed…was a deep sadness.

"Drift as well…committed atrocious acts during the war. You think he hadn't changed? Deadlock and Drift aren't the same person."

"His past haunted him as well…Look…That's because of this that he'd—"

Fracture got his blades disactivated. He looked down, his lips shaking.

He probably looked pathetic…he was anyway. But it didn't matter right now.

He felt a servo over his shoulderplate.

He looked up. Windblade was close to him now. Her expression didn't change.

"Drift would have never taught you such a lesson if he hadn't seen any potential in you. Yes…You committed these acts. Yes…you crossed the line so many times. And one day, you'll pay the price"

She paused.

"But…You are no longer a bounty hunter. You're no longer Fracture, the Decepticon criminal who'd been our enemy once…the one who tortured and killed people for bounties. You're just Fracture…only Fracture. And if truly love Drift…Please. Don't throw it off. Don't ruin everything."

What did she know about it?

Why did she tell him so many stupidities?

Fracture didn't want to believe in these jokes…but…deep down…

"Night will return. I'm sure of it. You know…Whatever we do…whatever sins we committed…our feelings don't just change all of sudden."

Night hated him.

She'll never forgive him.

In the end, Fracture broke down.

Windblade gently hugged him. Fracture buried his face into her shoulder.

"SSh…it's okay, it's okay" Windblade repeated.

"I want to see her…"

"Sssh. Don't leave. That's all I ask."

Don't leave…

She begged a monster not to leave.

What an irony.

* * *

The first time she'd come here, that she'd taken a seat at the counter, that she'd ordered a cube, that she'd enjoyed music, atmosphere, that she'd shared her room with Kat, that she'd fallen into recharge by her side, Night had funnily thought that Nightingale's bar could be like a second home for her.

It'd been a fleeting thought, though.

But now…the thought was one of most important things in her optics.

She stepped in the bar that was full of customers as usual during the evening.

Outrigger by her side, she searched for Kat.

She didn't see her.

Even if it was dumb of her, even if Night tried to rationalize that Kat was probably busied with her studies, Night couldn't help but wonder if she bothered her and that Kat, in the end, couldn't take her in.

For one moment, she felt lonely.

But it was a short feeling.

As she decided whether she should sit down or offer Outrigger to leave, Night felt two arms got wrapped around her chassis, someone hugging her by behind.

Night froze.

Kat leaned her helm over her shoulderplate.

"Night…"

Night turned around.

Kat stared back deeply into her optics.

"…I missed you"

"I missed you too"

Night hugged her back tightly.

Emotions such as guilt, disappointment, sadness…All of them went back to the surface.

And now Kat was here…She was around to comfort her, to make her feel better…it made her wish to take refuge in her arms forever, as if she was like her rock…

Suddenly, she felt someone patting her back.

She turned around while Kat let out a sigh.

"Karan!"

"You really love visiting us!" Kat's twin stated.

"Hi, Karan"

"So. Will you tell me everything, right? I felt that Kat acted different since her return…now I understand why"

Kat stepped forward. Karan displayed a proud and haughty attitude, though Night knew she was making fun of her sister.

"Go help Mama instead of bothering us!"

"I took a break! Who is that one?" Karan asked, pointing at Outrigger.

Outrigger put his servos over his hips.

"That one has a name"

"Karan…It's Outrigger. Night's mentor in training…Really. Your behaviour is shameful"

"Let's take a cube of energon together, right?"

"Skwak!"

Beak appeared out of behind Outrigger's helm. Karan got slightly startled, not having expected an extra visitor.

Then she jumped and tried to catch the bird. The latter, outraged, already tried to fly away.

"Skwak!"

"I love birds! Please, come here!"

"He isn't really docile" Outrigger warned her.

"Can I keep it?"

"No!" Both Outrigger and Kat shouted at the same time.

Night let out a small smile at the scene.

Yeah…They'll probably have some fun tonight.

* * *

"Mama said that you can remain here as long as you'll wish" Kat softly stated, as soon as they'd taken a seat at the table.

Beak rested on Outrigger's shoulderplate, trying to stay as far as possible from Karan.

"Thanks…I'll help the house, don't worry" Night said, staring at her cube's content.

"No, don't bother" Kat gently replied. "Just…She'll just have a word with you later, in private, if that's alright for you…"

Night glanced back at Nightingale, who was serving another customer.

"…I see"

She guessed why. Night took another sip of her cube, without answering. She turned back to Karan and gave her a forced smile.

"What about you, Karan? How is life? Did you find a job?"

"Nothing!" Karan chuckled. "I'm free!"

"You really remind me of someone" Outrigger sneered. "Without any job, you'll not remain free for so long"

"Well, I just need to find something I like! No one likes Cyclops, after all!"

"Yet Mama managed to open her bar" Kat sighed. "Let's say you're too lazy to find out."

"Hmm. Touched!"

Karan laughed again.

"But the day I'll get a job, you'll be the first ones to know"

"Don't worry. I haven't found any job either" Night said, compassionate.

"Yes, sis! Huh…I mean. It's only a matter of time before you officially enter in our family, right?"

Kat kicked her leg as a reply.

"Kat, calm down!" Night smiled.

"Wow, Night. You're really an influence on her. She wasn't like this before"

Beak left Outrigger's shoulder before flying around the room. As Outrigger and Night finished their cubes, they heard some squeaks behind. Outrigger frowned and turned around.

"What's going on?"

They caught sight of Beak arguing with a blue and purple femme. Beak was holding something in the mouth. Something shining. The femme tried to take it back.

"Beak!" Outrigger called him.

"Skwak!"

Night followed, in case he'd need some help. She blinked, realizing that squeaks didn't come out of Beak.

It's the femme herself who was squeaking.

"Drop it! Beak, drop it!" Outrigger ordered, grabbing his bird.

Beak complied and dropped the object. A Shanix. The femme picked it up.

"Excuse me…" Outrigger apologized.

"Shiny"

The femme stared back. Outrigger stepped back, a bit surprised.

"Huh…Might I do anything? Beak isn't docile but he doesn't usually attack people"

"Shiny!"

And suddenly, the femme grabbed Outrigger's arm. Night thought it'd been an attack and nearly lunged at her. But the femme was so fast that the next instant, she released her mentor's arm, holding something in her servo. Something she stared at with curiosity.

A Shanix.

"Hey!" Outrigger called.

"Shiny!" The femme smiled, before running away.

"Filch! Come back here this instant!" Nightingale scolded her.

The Filch femme didn't listen and rushed over to the exit. As soon as they tried to catch her back, she transformed into her alt-mode.

A big blue bird. Now they understood squeaks.

"Great" Outrigger sighed.

"It's not the first time she does this" Kat explained.

"Outrigger, I thought you'd defend yourself more than that" Night noticed.

"She is a femme…I wasn't going to harm her" Outrigger justified.

"A pretty femme, right?" Karan mocked. "She is around every Mondays. She'd be happy to give your Shanix back as soon as she'd get bored of it"

Outrigger glared at her.

"What? Dare tell me that it wasn't the reason why you haven't fought back"

"First, we don't know each other. Then, I just tried to…be nice"

"That's the reason why you torture me while I'm your student" Night chuckled.

The three femmes burst out in laughing.

"Enough! You'll do 500 push-ups! Who will laugh afterward?"

"Outrigger nice? It's a historic day!"

"Karan…Enough. Oh. You give me a helmache"

* * *

Before going to recharge, Night used Nightingale's wash-racks. As she was cleaning herself with some soap, she heard the door open. She immediately went on alert and she turned around.

"I haven't fini—"

She didn't finish her sentence. Kat stood in front of her. Using her hologram, she smiled back at her.

"Don't you want to clean me?" Kat offered.

"Of course"

Night took her arm, drawing her close. She put her chin on her shoulderplate while Kat's servos explored Night's wet body.

"I'm glad you came" The Cyclops stated.

"I wanted to see you…in other circumstances"

"Hmmm…Night"

Kat slightly pulled apart, not tearing her optics off her.

"You know…I believe it's not as simple as you think"

"It's very simple" Night bitterly replied.

"I think you don't know everything"

"I know enough"

Night turned around. Kat gently touched her back, trying to give her a comforting presence.

"What about Autobots on Earth? Don't you miss them?"

"Yes…Of course…"

But…

"…But it isn't the same feeling I had with him"

"I understand"

Kat wrapped her arms around her body again, inviting her to focus back on her. Night smiled slightly. She wanted to think about something else.

"Let's not talk about this now, okay?"

"You'll need it, sooner or later"

"Just…Not now"

"Let's enjoy present time, right?"

"Yes…"

Night kissed her helm.


	66. Chapter 66

**CHAPTER 66**

"Haha, Outrigger. Are you alright?"

They'd just left the amusement park. Kat, Karan and Night laughed out, still a bit dazed due to the speed of the machine. However, Outrigger nearly lost his balance and clung to a wall, trying to catch his breath. Karan tilted her helm, giving him an inquisitive stare.

"Ouch! He doesn't seem good. I didn't know your mentor was such a lightweight, Night." Karan stated.

"Karan!" Her sister scolded her.

"I'm not a lightweight!" Outrigger retorted.

Nevertheless, he nearly collapsed again.

"I'm not used to these speeds anymore" The brown bot justified.

"Everybody loves rollercoasters!" Karan said.

"From where I come, much of these machines are gone" Outrigger explained.

"Where are you from?"

Night stopped to buy some cold cubes of energon. She returned to the group to give them.

"Night, you weren't forced to—" Kat started.

"I know. But it's my money. I do whatever I want with"

"Do you still have the money of the casino?" Karan asked, amused.

"We'll not thank you for this, by the way!"

"Oh, come on. It was a good experience, right?"

Night rolled her optics but didn't add anything. She handed the cube over to Outrigger. The latter, out of automatism, had his servo up to refuse it. But after a half-second, he changed his mind and grabbed it, giving her a nod as a thank.

"To answer your question, Outrigger is from Crystal Cities" Night stated.

"Wow? Seriously? Crystal Cities? Wow! Even Aquatron looks pale near it!" Karan whistled.

"And he's part of the Circle of Light" Kat added.

Outrigger glared back at her. The Cyclops slightly cowered. Karan put her servos over her hips.

"The Circle of Light? Wow, Kat. I didn't know you had such important friends, indeed."

"As if you knew what it was" Her twin sighed.

"Of course I do! You know, even if I'll not imitate my half and that I'll not study to pass an exam for elites, I have still some knowledge, you know?"

Karan turned back to the brown bot.

"But…I thought the Circle of Light was no more"

Outrigger put a sip of his cube, before putting it down.

"…It still exists…But we don't wish to get noticed. That's all"

"I see" Karan nodded. "However...Don't you wish to recreate it?"

Night watched as her mentor let out a chill. Kat put a servo over her twin's shoulderplates, telling her not to add anything else. She didn't wish to make him uneasy.

"…What for? I'm not the one in commands now" Outrigger sighed, his tone low.

"Karan's idea isn't bad" Night commented. "You can still give it a try"

"Don't tell me what to do"

The three femmes didn't add anything else. Outrigger's tone had changed. He wasn't joking any longer. He looked down and gave the rest of his cube to Beak.

"Okay…" Karan spoke up again, clearing her throat. "Hey! What about a ride of bumper cars?"

"It's a nice idea! Outrigger loves bumper cars!" Night approved.

"Don't try to put up some evil plans to escape from your training" Outrigger reminded them.

Everybody froze.

"Our training? How so?" Karan asked.

"Mama thinks that a little bit of sport would be good to you" Kat answered, amused.

"Arg! No way!"

"Yes. And I agreed. Night must work in team anyway" Outrigger stated.

"No!"

Kat chuckled.

"Too bad"

"You'll get the same, Kat" Outrigger told her.

"Arg! No way!"

"It's the biter bit, my dear sis"

"But do you want a ride in bumper cars anyway?" Night whispered at him.

Outrigger pretended to think about it, before just giving a shrug.

"I shall see"

It meant a yes.

* * *

"Night?"

Night turned around. She was in the room she was sharing with Kat, and was getting ready for the training session. She got slightly surprised to find Nightingale elsewhere than behind her counter, especially when it came to the peak hour. However, she was there.

Night recalled that Kat had told that her mother wished to have a word with her in private. Was it now? Nightingale walked closer to the white and orange femme.

"Is everything alright? Did you settle up well?" She questioned her, a tender voice.

"Yes…Thanks again for taking me in. Especially when you have something else to do"

Worry suddenly came over her. Even if she knew that Nightingale would never do such a thing, she was suddenly afraid that the Cyclops changed her mind and decide to kick her out. Whether because there was no room for her, whether because Night was a troublesome person…she cowered at the thought.

But it didn't seem to be the Cyclops' intention. Nightingale sat down on the berth, facing her.

"I know. You're always welcome here"

"Yes but—"

"And don't feel forced to spend your Shanix for us"

"…I think I shall."

Cleaning, energon, services…

Of course. It was the least thing she could do. Especially since Night felt it wouldn't last forever.

She wouldn't remain there.

But…She didn't wish to return to Earth.

Not now…As long as he—

Night wondered if Outrigger would accept that she goes along with him?

"Night"

"Yes?"

"Please…Take all the time you need. But…"

She paused.

"I wish that…when you'll be ready…I want you to contact him"

Night's smile suddenly vanished.

"No"

"Night…as much for you than for him…You need to sort things out."

"I'll never see him ever again. I don't want to talk to him anymore."

Nightingale nodded.

"You're angry. You don't mean it"

"I mean it! Yes! I mean it! I'm…I'm not his daughter anyway! He is nothing to me"

"Yet, he took you in. He raised you up."

Night looked away. Will they talk about that matter now?

"I'm a Decepticon. I also committed horrible things during war. Some of them…I'm not proud of. My husband as well. The only goal I had in mind was surviving. And maybe we've been corrupted. Maybe we'd let our hatred toward Autobots blinding us…"

Yes…

Nightingale was still distrustful toward Autobots…Night could believe it though she'd never asked any question about the Autobot team on Earth.

She'd always repeated that it wasn't her business.

"But he" Nightingale kept on. "He committed monstrous acts. A bounty hunter with a high number of victims on his board. One day, he'll need to pay the price."

So, did she agree with her?

She agreed with her decision to leave? Never coming back?

"But Night…Before knowing his past…Was he such a bad parent to you?"

She twitched at this.

"He…He killed children! He destroyed families! For bounties! Whatever he did for me doesn't matter!"

"You're wrong. It's an important matter. Maybe it'll change your relationship forever…However, does it change all these things he did for you?"

The Cyclops' voice sounded tired. However, she wasn't tired of Night. She genuinely sounded curious.

Night clenched her fists.

"But I hate him! I hate him! It's just a scum! Why the scrap would you give him some excuses?"

"Night…I'm not giving him any excuse. His acts are unforgivable. But…even though I don't approve all these things he did…I think he still raised you up well."

"What would you know about it?"

It struck her that she acted insolent now. Toward Nightingale. Toward the one who gave her a shelter. Kat's mother.

"Because I" She said, with a voice that didn't scold her, that didn't criticize her, "I see a polite girl. A femme who is pleasant to be around, who is determined to fulfil her training and who makes my daughter happy."

Night froze.

"He didn't raise you up to turn you into a monster. Quite the contrary. He raised you up to turn you into the opposite of what he is. He tried his best to ensure that you'll never starve. You have a family. Kat loves you and—"

She paused. Night felt a lump into her throat again.

"…The least thing to do…would be calling him. At least, for the memories of these last ten years spent together" Nightingale advised her. "You know. You have Kat. You have me. You have your Autobot family on Earth. A family I'd never wish to meet…"

Yes…

She had all of this.

"…But beside you, Fracture has no one else. I knew him when he was on the edge of despair. You're the one who pushed him to move on. With your existence"

She…

She'd helped him…to move on?

She remembered the day he'd taught her to dance.

She was still young…at the same size as Jetstorm and Slipstream…

He'd taken her servos and made her follow his steps.

She'd been quite clumsy at first and had stepped on his pedes.

Yes…

That was a good memory…

But at the same time…

He'd taken the life of so many people…

These families, these children…

He'd got a happiness that his victims will never get one day.

Because of him…

"…I must go to the training" She stated.

"I'll leave you at that" Nightingale nodded. "My mate Wildbreak is coming soon. Might you make Kat study? Her exam is tomorrow"

"Of course"

Night followed her.

The lump into her throat was still present.

In the halls, she heard laughing.

Followed by Outrigger shouting.

"I swear you'll regret this!"

"Filch is there tonight!" Karan sang.

"500 push-ups!"

"No! Karan! Because of you, we're going to suffer!" Kat complained.

Night didn't smile.

She just joined them without any word.

And she didn't look back at Nightingale any longer.

* * *

"Did they work well?"

Slipstream's voice reached Fracture's audios. The latter turned back, an exhausted expression. He hadn't recharged for a few days. He started to feel the lack of sleep.

But he just couldn't recharge. Lying down on the floor, Hope and Sakura had been recharging for some hours now. As Slipstream was shaking them awake, Fracture got stretched out.

"Yes…The ceiling is almost repaired"

He glanced up at it.

Beside a slight crack that let sunlight come through, nothing was left now. It felt like the hole had never existed.

That all these events had never existed…

"Thanks, Fracture" Slipstream softly told him. "It'd been a quite that they needed to learn it. They broke so many things when they were younger"

"No kidding"

Yeah…

Night could also break things as well…

"But the hole hadn't been caused by Hope and Sakura" He sighed, changing of topic.

"Yes. But they'll know what to do if it happens again…So…Thanks."

Thanks…

He'd never expected to hear such a word from Drift's Minicons.

Though…It's Slipstream who thanked him. He'd always been calmer and more reserved than his partner. So, Fracture had always tolerated him a bit more than Jetstorm.

"…You're welcome"

"Hey!"

The garage' gates suddenly opened up. Fracture and Slipstream turned back in one move while Hope and Sakura rubbed their optics, still a bit sleepy.

It was Heart Axe. She looked panicked.

"What's wrong?"

"A ship…Autobot ship! It just landed!"

Suddenly, Fracture felt some relief taking over him.

A ship…

Night…

Night had returned…

Without paying more attention to Heart Axe's words, Fracture passed by the wolf femme to rush outside. He couldn't wait to see his daughter again.

* * *

But the second he arrived at the rendezvous point, disappointment struck Fracture hard.

It was a blue ship…

It wasn't the one that Night had used.

Unless there had been some trouble on the road and they'd found another…

But Fracture didn't see any white and orange femme around.

No.

It was a group of Autobots, with a blue and white armour. From far, he noticed Bumblebee's team joining them.

He let out a sigh and stepped forward as well.

"Who are you?" Bumblebee asked.

Fracture stood near Windblade. One of bots, a Pad at servo, turned to the yellow bot.

"We're looking for the fugitive Fracture. Decepticon. Bounty hunter."

Fracture's optics narrowed.

"That would be me. What do you want?"

They were complete strangers to him…

But before he could control it, Fracture felt a chill through his spine.

The leader of the group stared at him back with an empty expression.

As if he couldn't wait to return home.

"Fracture…A placement request had been made against you"

"Excuse me? Which request?"

"According to circumstances, your past and some reported facts, a placement request had been made."

A placement…?

What?

"Is it a joke?" Fracture questioned.

"Well as we are here with you, as we moved on Earth to get the request executed…No. I don't think so"

"Is it a stupid joke, right?" The purple bot repeated.

No…It must be one…

"Wait! I'm the leader of this Autobot team!" Bumblebee stepped in. "We should have been warned by such a request!"

The guy didn't care. Fracture couldn't help but step back, not allowing them to get close.

"Fracture…You'll be put under Praxus services" The leader stated, not paying attention to Bumblebee' words. "The request will take effect from now"

"Praxus!" Strongarm shouted back. "I'm from Praxus and I swear there is no prison here!"

Fracture realized that Windblade stood between him and the bot.

A fierce glare on her face.

Will he return in prison?

Again?

"It's not a prison, cadet" the leader said, a robotic tone. A tone that got on Fracture' nerves.

"If it's not a prison, you don't have anything to say!" Windblade spat. "Earth is under our jurisdiction!"

"It's not a prison"

So…what—"

"…It's an asylum"

It hit him hard.

Fracture immediately went to press the button under his digits to get his blades activated.

An asylum…

No way…

"How so?"

"Fracture is seriously able to harm anybody. He is a great danger to others as well as to himself. So, his confinement is necessary and immediate"

"I'll not go into an asylum" Fracture growled.

He could have left…

He could have left Earth…

"Fracture didn't commit any crime during these last ten years!" Windblade roared. "He helps us in hunting Decepticon fugitives! He is actually under control! Under our control!"

"Who requested that confinement?" Strongarm added.

"It's confidential"

The bot displayed his Pad' content.

Fracture went pale.

These articles…about him…

"What's that?" Sideswipe spat.

"Bounty hunter, child murderer, black widow and assault on his own daughter." The bot calmly cited. "You think it's nothing?"

"All of these things ARE LIES!" Fracture screamed, almost losing his voice in the process. "Just lies!"

"Yet, you're a bounty hunter. Right?"

"I WAS a bounty hunter!"

He'd tried to change…

No…He'd changed.

"You'll not take me here!" Fracture warned.

"The decision isn't yours, Fracture"

"Yes but I have my word to say!" Bumblebee shouted.

"That Decepticon should have been put in prison and you didn't obey the rules. The High Council will be informed of this"

The leader stepped closer. Windblade growled and grabbed one of her swords. But before she could use it, the bot suddenly grabbed her shoulderplates and threw her off on the ground.

"Windblade!" Sideswipe shouted, rushing over to her.

"You'll not touch me" Fracture warned again.

His blade went up.

He was trying to give him a blow but the blade was suddenly cut into two halves. The blade planted into the ground.

The leader had shattered it with one laser shot.

"Don't resist, Fracture"

"It's not part of my vocabulary!"

He wouldn't get him…

He wouldn't get him…

He used his flashes.

It didn't work.

The leader lunged at him, followed by his two comrades.

All of three suddenly got him immobilized. Fracture screamed, struggled hard while the group lifted him up.

"No!" Windblade screamed.

"You have no right!"

"We have any right to! Read the Code!" The leader growled.

"Let me go…LET ME GO!"

Let me go…

"LET ME GO! THESE ARE JUST LIES!"

Yes…

Lies…

But they didn't listen.

Fracture was brought to the ship. He roared. He punched into the face of one, kicked another, bit the wrist of the third…

The ship got closer…

"LET ME GO! I…I MUST STAY HERE! I MUST STAY HERE UNTIL THE RETURN OF MY DAUGHTER!"

Night's return…

He'd hold onto it…

And now, he was taken away…

"LET ME GO!"

"Don't resist, Fracture…It's useless"

It's useless.

He was thrown against the wall. He landed on a seat.

In a small place…

A pod…

"I must…I must…"

He wanted to get out of here.

But the bot had already pressed a button.

The stasis pod was getting closed. Inside, Fracture punched, screamed…

Nothing.

In the end, he fell into recharge.

* * *

Not very far, in space, Bathoria had witnessed to the scene.

She never stopped smiling.


	67. Chapter 67

**CHAPTER 67**

"So…It's today"

Kat and Night held servos, facing the Great Library building. It'd been rebuilt and renovated after the Great War. However, instead of it being the giant white and golden building that had been one of the Golden Age' prides in Cybertron, it'd turned into a grey and blue building, quite neutral colours. The High Council had decided that the caste system, that had been the reason why Megatron had caused the war, was better forgotten.

But this period will never be forgotten.

Kat cleared her throat. She gave a glance at Night, who reassuringly smiled back.

"You think I—?"

"You're the best" Night cut her in. "I know it. You worked hard for it."

"But—"

"And you're ready" The white and orange femme added.

She guessed each of her thoughts. Kat shrugged while Night got closer to her.

"Your job interview will be a success, okay?"

"Will you wait for me?"

"Of course! May I have a kiss, please?"

Kat chuckled and leaned over, allowing Night to kiss her helm. For one moment, Kat wondered if she shouldn't use her hologram. But it would be dumb. Useless. After all, the Library owned many detectors that would allow them to reveal the true appearance of any newcomer, whatever their avatar was.

Then…Kat needed to be herself. Whoever she was.

"Good luck. I'll wait for you" Night wished.

"Thanks. I love you"

"I love you too"

Kat hugged her tightly and turned back, heading for the building.

She'd studied…She'd practiced…

She was ready.

* * *

"Take a seat"

Kat obeyed. Facing her, a bot sharing similar colours to the building leaned over to his Pad to read the content on the screen. He was using a kind of technological monocle. Kat thanked Primus for having made her faceless for once. She would hide how stressed she actually was now.

The bot didn't seem friendly. But Nightingale had told her that he wasn't here to act nice toward her.

"Good. First…Name: Kat. Affiliation: …Decepticon…"

Kat nodded.

The bot's expression didn't change. He kept reading. Then he turned his Pad off and looked back at her.

"So…Kat. What is your exact motive to pass this exam?"

If Kat got a good feedback, she would be able to pass the exam. The test would happen in another room. Right now after the job interview.

Kat took a breath, thinking carefully.

"…I wish to pass the exam because…I wish to contribute to the Great Library's rebirth."

The need of Cybertron before her own needs…

"And?"

"I'm someone looking for discovery. I always wanted to travel through many galaxies, many planets to take any book of any place to bring them back to the Great Library."

"Why wouldn't you keep it for yourself?"

"Because whatever I wish doesn't matter. It's the need of Cybertron that comes first."

She paused, catching her breath.

"The war is still present…its injuries as well. I wish to patch them. And I believe that, with simplest things, like the books in this library…it would be already a victory."

"Did you experience the war? You seem young"

"No…But my parents did"

She'd expected such a question.

The bot in charge sighed.

"You wish to become another Orion Pax?"

Kat shook her helm.

"I'll never be able to become another Orion Pax. But…Like he was, I wish for more knowledge. I want any individual to gain access to any content of the Great Library"

"I see…It's a noble goal"

The bot wrote something over his Pad. He let out a sigh then stood.

Would he tell her to accompany him?

Was it a positive feedback? Did she get his green light?

"I'm sorry"

"Excuse me?"

"I feel you have good intentions…but due to circumstances, it's not necessary for you to pass the exam"

What?

"What do you mean?" Kat asked, her voice going high-pitched.

"You shall understand. You are a Decepticon. Be reassured. Some other Decepticons had passed the exam, long before you…they'd been treated equally with the other Autobot candidates. But…You're a Decepticon…And you're a Cyclops as well"

"And so what?"

Her speak beat faster. The bot in charge gave her an almost sympathetic glance.

"Well…it would be poorly-viewed."

"Optimus didn't want any difference between Cybertronians!" Kat growled. She tried to hide her pain. "That's what the High Council decided"

"Yes it's true. But you must understand that it's a very hard job. It's very difficult to get it. And…You'd risk some repercussions because you took the place of another, whether them being Decepticon or Autobot. It's for your sake. Cyclops are still not—"

Kat fell down on her seat.

She couldn't buy it.

Optimus Prime…Had won. Even if her family had worked for the other faction, he'd promised that anyone would get treated equally. Everyone would be able to get a chance.

And they just…refused to give her that chance because she was a Cyclops…

"If Megatron had won, he would have got this place destroyed" The bot explained, an awkward tone.

"Optimus Prime won"

She stood up as well. Burning inside, she turned around, ready to leave that room.

"Kat?"

"What?"

For one moment, she wondered if he'd changed his mind and if he'd ask her to stay.

She turned back.

"…There are other ways to help Cybertron on your own"

She left.

* * *

The stasis pod got opened.

As soon as Fracture got his optics opened, the first thing he caught sight was the white and grey of the room surrounding him.

Around him, no window. Only a locked door at the end of the room. He vaguely noticed that the room seemed quite small.

He wasn't alone. Two bots displaying a white armour, went closer to encircle him. One of them was a femme. She used a robotic tone.

"Fracture. Bounty Hunter. Affiliation : Decepticon. Patient 723".

Fracture clenched his fists.

He'd been put into a stasis pod…during the entire travel.

The femme apparently noticed his lack of reaction.

"Fracture. Bounty Hunter. Affiliation : Decepticon. Patient 723".

"I got it! I'm not retarded!"

The femme gave him a bored expression.

An asylum…

He was into an asylum…They'd come to take him on Earth…

They'd promised. He looked all around.

He was no longer on Earth now.

So…It meant he was on Cybertron?

"…Where am I?"

"Fracture, you're in Praxus"

That's what he'd thought.

As soon as he left the stasis pod, the device got automatically locked. He stepped for the door. But the other bot stood in his way.

"I'm leaving" He told them.

"Really? Fracture, we'll start the process now"

"I said I'm leaving"

"Sign here" The femme said, giving him the Pad. "By signing, you consent to be placed."

The next moment, the Pad flied off her servos.

As if he was going to sign it! Yes, Ladies and gentlemen! I'm insane! I consent to be placed in that mad place! Fracture wanted to laugh.

"I come back home' Fracture growled.

"Fracture. Are you refusing to comply?"

"Everything will be alright" The other bot used a honeyed tone. "It's for your own good. Sign and we'll take care of you"

Fracture came over to him. The guy put a servo at his waist.

Was he carrying a weapon? He didn't care!

"First, you'll stop talking like if I'm a dumbaft!" Fracture warned. "Then, I'll return home!"

"It'd not be possible, Fracture"

"Sign"

"Sign, sign! Is that everything you say?"

None of them moved. No problem. Fracture kicked the bot's knee.

He couldn't take care of the second one. Immediately afterward, he screamed in pain, feeling an intense discharge through his entire body.

Suddenly, he collapsed. The femme got closer.

The femme had a Taser! Where was his?

No problem.

He was about to press the button to get his blades activated.

But no blade appeared.

The femme put her servos on her hips.

"Fracture. Sign."

"Get scrapped!"

New discharge.

Fracture screamed.

"Sign."

Fracture spat on her pedes.

Another extra discharge.

Fracture collapsed again. Smoke was coming from his arms. It was at its full power…The Taser was at its full power…

"Will you consent to sign?"

"I'll not sign anything!"

Another blasting discharge! The femme whispered something at her colleague. Fracture bared his dentas.

He will…He was going to kill them!

He felt a sting in his neck.

Everything…was spinning…around?

Now, he suddenly felt fine.

Then…Everything went black.

* * *

"Fracture…We're going to take your personal items" The same femme stated, as soon as he got conscious again.

Fracture had his arms crossed, leaning against the wall. He didn't even answer.

"Fracture…We're going to take your personal items" The femme let out a sigh, tired of repeating herself.

Silence illustrated how much he despised her. How unworthy of importance she was to him.

He'll get out of here, anyway.

The bot stepped forward, servos up.

"I'll search him. Don't worry, Fracture. It'll not be painful"

"If you touch me, I'll tear your arm off"

"Of course"

Did he believe he was joking?

As soon as the bot reached out to him, Fracture suddenly grabbed his wrist.

He'd warned him.

Another discharge suddenly crushed his body. Fracture let out a scream.

"Be careful. He is dangerous" The femme said.

"Turn around, Fracture"

He didn't wait for the nurse to check him. Fracture faced the wall, holding his sides while the bot searched him, touching him with his disgusting paws.

That pain…what was the pain his victims had endured?

"Open your chassis, Fracture"

Fracture didn't move.

Another discharge made him shout in pain. The femme stepped forward, a screwdriver at servo.

What a scraplet…

"I'm going to kill you" He threatened her.

"Yeah, yeah! What a good joke!" The bot laughed.

"Be careful. I said he was dangerous"

She will forcefully get him opened.

Fracture punched her.

Another discharge retorted back.

Fracture shouted, his members going shaky. He felt the cold metal of the screwdriver opening him.

The femme pulled out the Way of Flame necklace of it.

"Ha. Is he part of that cult?" The bot sneered.

"It's not the most disturbing thing about him"

Fracture didn't reply.

Then she pulled the cat necklace out.

The one they'd bought in Japan.

The one Night had offered him…

It gave him the strength to stand up again.

"You don't touch it" He growled.

"It's ugly"

"I think it's cute" The femme chuckled.

"Give it back. Now"

The femme didn't obey. She just put it into her bag.

Fracture used all his strength to lunge at her.

She dodged him and sent him another discharge.

"What about a little tranquilizer, Fracture?" The bot offered. "You'll feel much better afterward"

Nothing happened.

Fracture got lifted up. The bot dragged him back to the stasis pod.

"Maybe a recharge will calm you down"

"Afthole! You jerk!"

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down"

He was thrown back into the pod.

He immediately punched the glass back.

Then recharge won. He lost his strength and slowly fell into the recharge.

* * *

In Caminus, Esmeral pulled her books back when she suddenly felt an odd sensation in the chassis. The green femme frowned and touched her chassis, at the place where her spark was.

It was…

The spark bond?

Through Amica and Conjunx bonds, Esmeral could feel any emotion that the one she was bonded with came through.

She suddenly felt a violent feeling, like if she'd been stabbed…Similar to the feeling she'd got the day Axe had died.

But it wasn't the case here…It's pain. Physical, mental pain…

Was Fracture in trouble?

Esmeral tried to contact him. On Earth. He'd sent his coordinates to her.

No answer.

Immediately afterward, Esmeral expected the worst.

If she was feeling such things…through their bond…

Was Fracture in danger? Was Night in danger?

Was Outrigger in danger? He was in Earth as well! Unless they'd left again…

There was only one way to know…

She got her optics closed and tried to focus on the spark's bond localisation.

Maybe, in this way, she'd find Fracture again, as well as Outrigger?

She used all her strengths. The bond wasn't broken…It wasn't like with Axe, where she'd felt nothing else, no form of life after his death…

Maybe she could…

She felt it.

Through the distance, she felt Fracture in Praxus. On Cybertron.


	68. Chapter 68

**CHAPTER 68**

**OOC: Hideaway character belongs to VendettaPrimus^^**

At first, Fracture had believed that it was just a bad dream. But as soon as he came out of the recharge, he was grabbed by the same individuals that'd brought him in here. The same ones who'd taken his items away. The only sight of them made him enraged.

"…I'm going to tear you apart" He growled.

"Yes, yes" The femme retorted.

He hadn't dreamed…He'd believed…but no. Nothing.

He was definitely stuck here.

As soon as the femme reached out to him, Fracture kicked her. Stepping back, she winced in pain and gave him a murderous glare. The only thing that Fracture was satisfied of. Knowing he could get on the so-called nurse' nerves. She reached out to her waist. He'd believed that she would use her Taser again. But in the end, she didn't and simply nodded at someone out of Fracture' field of vision. Two bulky bots, with white and grey armour, suddenly lunged at him. The purple bot tried to defend himself but it was a lost cause. Only a few of minutes were necessary for them to immobilize him and putting him out of the stasis pod. Fracture cursed himself for being so weak right now. He wondered if it wasn't due to the substance that the other dumbaft'd inflicted on him. He would have dealt more easily with such individuals usually. However, he struggled hard as they led him out of the room and dragged him into a long white hall, each bot holding an arm, walking by his side.

Around him, he heard screams, cries, laughs from behind walls. He guessed there were other cells where other patients were confined in.

"It's break time" The femme stated.

"I don't care"

"You'll see that you aren't the only one here"

"I don't care"

She wanted to play compassion now? She rolled her optics.

"You'll have a meeting with the medic soon"

"You'll be the one needing it. Not me"

"Stop threatening me, Fracture"

"I don't need your authorization, okay?"

In the end, she chose to ignore him. She stopped in front of a door and entered a code in. It got opened on a vast room, where other bots were wandering around. Fracture clenched his fists while the femme nodded.

"You'll spend a few hours here along with your comrades. Then, you'll take your treatment"

"My treatment? What the scrap is that again? Is it the drug you gave me?"

He suddenly thought back about something Strongarm had said once. About the rights of individuals who were locked up in a place. If that sacred Code was right…

"I have the right to comm-link someone, right?" He growled.

The femme shrugged.

"Who do you need to call? You can call only one person."

Night…

Just…hearing her voice.

"…My daughter" He said.

"The daughter you 'love' a bit too much, right?" The femme commented, a despising stare.

This time, he took the opportunity of being slightly released by the bots to throw an uppercut right into her face. It worked. She'd apparently expected to be protected by the two other gorillas. She collapsed while Fracture stared down at her, enraged.

"Imply such a thing again and I'll kill you, OKAY?"

"You'll calm down!"

"I'm going to KILL YOU!"

The femme nodded at the two bots. Fracture bared dentas at them, warning them not to get closer. But the next moment, he was pushed backwards right into the room while at the same time, gates got closed, the last thing he could catch sight being the femme' disdainful scorn. Fracture had his fist up and punched the door, at the exact place where she'd been standing a few seconds ago.

He punched again. It's pointless but it did some good to him.

It was a promise. Before he'll leave, he'll make her regret.

He turned around. Some pairs of optics gave him some inquisitive stare. Fracture glared at them before he took a chair to sit down. He let out a deep sigh, holding his helm to calm down, inhaling and exhaling.

"Hey"

He looked up. A quite fat blue bot gave him a stupid stare.

"Are you the undertaker?"

Great. He'd almost forgotten, for a second, that he'd landed into an asylum and not in a prison. In an asylum with mentally retarded people. Fracture ignored him and just stared at the rest of the room. There were probably a dozen of bots, both male and female individuals put together. None of them had really reacted to the previous scene. Some of them were in a corner, reading something over a Pad. Others were wandering around, an empty expression with no real goal in mind. And some others had been 'playing'. Some were laughing before they burst out into tears. Fracture caught sight of one who was cowering against a wall, repeating the same sentence over and over. 'Unicron. End of the world.'

Okay. And how could he-?

"Hello, you cutie."

Fracture got startled. The other blue bot had left him alone to ask the same question to another one. It'd been a femme who came to him. Red and black, quite a provoking attitude, with some horns and red optics. She was at a few inches away from him.

"Do you wish to have some fun?"

Fracture stood. He was about to leave but the femme followed him around. He felt a light servo over his shoulderplate before running down on his back. He gave her a warning glare. She didn't tear her optics off him, still displaying the same smile. He suddenly grabbed her shoulderplates to push her away.

"Oh, come on. It's dark, here. And we feel so alone sometimes…"

She didn't give up and walked closer. Fracture winced out of disgust when her servos ran down over his chassis. He was about to punch her when a voice called them.

"Leave him alone, Hideaway"

"What? Wanna keep him for yourself?"

She rolled her optics. In the end, she pulled apart of him and walked away, as if nothing had happened. Fracture caught his breath and turned around. It struck him when he realized that it'd been another Astro. Another clone of the Moon of Athena.

How many of them were there, seriously? And why this one was there?

The clone was on a chair, giving him a small smile. Fracture stepped forward.

"Astro…?"

"Astro 4459" He introduced himself. "Nice to meet you. As I see, you met my cohorts here. Not everyone knows about our species on the Moon of Athena"

Indeed.

"How can I get out of here?"

Astro shook his helm.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be there"

Indeed. An asylum wasn't like a prison, after all.

"What will they do with us?" Fracture questioned.

"I see you're a newcomer. Nothing much. Days pass and nothing is different"

It was probably a long time he'd been confined here.

Astro yawned.

"You'll get used to it"

"I need to contact someone. I need to contact my daughter"

"You'll be able to…As soon as you'll take your treatment"

"But I don't need any treatment!"

"According to them, you need"

Of course. Treatment for what?

"And of course, you'll have a meeting with the medic. You know, it's the procedure. He'll help you dealing with problems buried deep inside, since your childhood"

"As if I'll let them do. I'll escape before"

How could he escape anyway?

"I'm depressive" Astro said. "And you?"

What should he answer to this?

Fracture let out a sigh. Let's be honest for once.

"…Someone tricked me"

And he'll make the responsible pay.

* * *

"Fracture, here is your treatment"

Always the same femme. Fracture wished he wouldn't meet her ever again, but she was everywhere. As soon as gates opened, she appeared, dragging a char behind. Cubes of energon were resting on it. She took one with a servo while with the other, she was holding a darker blue pill. She went for the purple bot.

He glanced back at the pill before ignoring her.

"Your treatment" She repeated.

"I don't know what it is"

"Mood suppressants"

The mo—

He twitched at that. The same drug Outrigger had been using.

And she wanted him to swallow it?

"No way" He replied.

"Take this and you'll comm-link whoever you wish"

The same robotic tone…She really mocked him.

"I'll not take your thing!" He shouted.

"I think you don't have the choice"

"What about the prescription?"

"Yes. The medic did it"

He punched the wrist that'd been holding the blue pill. The femme got startled at this. She dropped these mood suppressants. Fracture didn't give her time to pick them up. He crushed them hard with his right pede. Nothing much was left of it.

The femme shook her helm, giving him a disapproving look.

"You definitely don't make things easier"

"What did you expect? Will I just comply?"

He suddenly felt another discharge coming through his body. His face twisted under the pain and he collapsed again. The femme let out another sigh.

"You wanted it"

"Get scrapped! Get scrapped!"

"I'm sure your bounties said the same things before you finished them off"

Fracture let out a chill.

They were aware of his background but—

"Am I wrong?" She asked.

Yes…

It'd happened.

And sometimes, it'd made Fracture laugh. He'd preferred these reactions over begging.

The purple bot didn't comment anything. He'll not give her any more pleasure. The femme pulled her Taser back. Fracture was lifted up again by the two gorillas who accompanied the scraplet.

"As long as you'll not obey, there will be no communication. The medic will receive you soon"

He spat on her pedes. He was dragged out of the room while the femme took care of another patient. He was led to another door.

The same cell. His cell.

He was roughly pushed inside. The door got closed. Fracture let out a sigh and fell on his berth.

Here…he could think.

Here…at least, he was alone.

That's the best thing that could happen to him.

Night…he thought.

_"__Mama…Mama…"_

_She looked up._

_He was here. So small…So thin…_

_This smile…the same as hers. She leaned over, catching him in her arms to hug him tightly against her._

_"__Trackstar" She called him. "Tell me…What do you have in mind?"_

_Trackstar laughed._

_"__May I pilot the ship?"_

_"__Hm…Aren't you a bit too young for it?"_

_She kissed on his helm. Trackstar pouted._

_"__Dada had said I could"_

_Yes…His father…_

_"__When you'll be older, my little prince. I'll pay the best teacher to give you lessons, okay?"_

_"__Really?"_

_"__Really. So…let's take a cube of energon, right? Then Mama will tell you a story."_

_"__Great!"_

_He hugged her again._

_"__I love you, mama!"_

_"…__Me too"_

_Behind, she felt the warm servo of her mate._

_She looked up back at him. He gave them a tender smile._

_"__Mama and Dada love you" He said._

_Why was he here?_

Bathoria awakened.

She blinked, realizing that she wasn't in her house any longer…But on this ship. Alone.

She let out a growl. He always came back.

Every time…She dreamed of him.

She realized that the red light was on.

She frowned, before she let out a big grin at this.

She was on Cybertron now.

She got the autopilot off before she grabbed commands again.

She was in control…

The ship…She could go wherever she wanted, whenever she wanted…

And Fracture…Fracture was in Praxus.

He would know how it felt…to be confined, to be alone…having nobody…being abandoned by everyone.

Trackstar…

Her husband…

They'd abandoned her.

Soon, the ship landed.

* * *

She should have expected it.

The last time, she'd found her here. Even though she'd been sent to the bad coordinates…

Bathoria walked in the street to the bar. The bar that the Cyclops owned…Discreetly, she checked inside through the window.

It was the evening…the bar was full at that time.

Inside, she could find Night. The white and orange femme laughed hard. She was dancing, spinning around, a cube of energon at servo. Then she dragged Outrigger along to make him dance with her, despite his protests.

Bathoria felt a cold anger taking over.

She was having fun…While she wasn't her child yet.

But it wouldn't last. It'd lasted enough. Even if Fracture was out of the picture, it didn't resolve anything.

At a table, that Cyclops again…Kat. With another one who was probably her twin sister.

She couldn't get Night that easily. She wasn't alone. There were all these obstacles along with her…

Especially that Kat.

She walked away, leaning against the wall.

Some bots left the bar, a cube at servo.

She stared at them. Decepticons. At their waists, she noticed some laser-guns, sabres, and other deadly weapons.

Her smile came back.

These individuals…

She walked ahead.

"Excuse me, Sirs…"

They turned around. Bathoria had her arms crossed on her chassis.

"…Do you wish to become rich?"


	69. Chapter 69

**CHAPTER 69**

"…Talk to me, Fracture"

The purple bot remained silent. Near him, he could hear the tic-toc coming from a holographic clock stuck against the wall. That's the only thing he'd been paying attention to. He pretended that the rest didn't exist. He pretended that place didn't exist. He pretended that office didn't exist.

He pretended that the medic facing him didn't exist either. It's a black and grey bot, some glasses on, giving him a deep cold stare, without any emotion. He noted something on the Pad, before he spoke up again.

"…You aren't very talkative, indeed."

"I'd be talkative as soon as you'll tell me that I can leave that pitiful place."

The medic put his Pad down. He didn't seem to be really surprised by such an answer.

"You've only been here yesterday."

It's already too much to Fracture.

"Just try to get used to it, Fracture"

"I have nothing to do in such a place, got it?" Fracture retorted between dentas. He articulated on each word. "I'll say nothing, okay? I don't want to talk to you!"

He'd not stay here, after all. He didn't know that individual. Doctor Powerflame as shown by a plaque he proudly displayed on his desk, where his name was written in gold on. He was probably taking pleasure in showing it to everyone, as if it was a way to mean 'I'm the medic of that crazy house'.

The medic joined servos over his table.

"You'll get your communication when you'll talk to me, Fracture"

Okay. Fracture leaned over him.

"Wanna talk? What about your favourite interface positions, doctor Powerflame?"

It'd be an interesting topic. Powerstupid rolled his optics.

"You aren't taking your treatment"

"Your drugs? Your mood suppressants? What for?"

"You never wanted to take some?"

Fracture winced at that. And that fool was a medic…and he encouraged such a treatment? He shall talk to Outrigger. The latter would be happy to hear such words.

"They are for weak people refusing to face reality"

"And you believe your reality deserves to feel something, Fracture?"

The purple bot didn't answer. Powerfool leaned over to grab something out of behind the table. He put a file on the table.

A file with his number written on.

His.

"Tell me your story, Fracture"

"I have nothing to say"

"What about your parents?"

Fracture leaned back. It was the best way to silence him for good. Doctor Dumbpower noticed it.

"You don't want to mention your parents. It's a sensitive topic, so"

He didn't answer.

"Why? What is your relationship with them?"

He insisted. Fracture had his arms crossed.

"They don't deserve to be talked about, right?"

Shut up. Why didn't time go faster?

Powerman decided to change of subject.

"I conclude that…If you bothered to get attached to someone such as Lockdown who'd saved you once, it would mean that your relationship with your parents wasn't really a loving one."

Fracture whistled. He wanted to annoy him.

"Lockdown. He saved you. However, you didn't stay with him. You just left and you became bounty hunter on your own"

Well done. But…No. He'd not talk about Lockdown either.

"Tell me, Fracture. Did you really want to become like him…just because he'd saved you? Or because you admired murders, torture, sadism he'd inflicted on his victims? You wanted to become as cruel as he was, right?"

This time, Fracture chose to answer, remaining vague though.

"We all need to survive during war times"

"And that's why you kept on?"

"Can I go now?"

The medic ignored him.

"You chose to become a cold-blooded murderer to survive. And you met your Minicons afterward. Divebomb and Airazor."

Fracture's servos went still.

"I'll not talk about them"

"Who were they to you?"

"My partners…"

"So, they were your tools"

Fracture's smile vanished.

"You never established any close bond with anyone"

"You're wrong! Divebomb and Airazor were-"

"Tools"

"Don't cut me in!"

"They were tools to you. They helped you in your hunts. That's all, right? Did you insult them? Did you hit them?"

Fracture bared his dentas.

"You don't deny it"

"It rarely happened!"

"You'd hit them"

"I loved them!"

Fracture felt a lump into his throat.

"…I just realized it…when it was too late"

"…It's not true, Fracture"

What?

"It's not true. Because, after all…if your parents weren't worthy of any mention, if you always lived like Lockdown…If you'd been just a murderer who'd taken pleasure in torturing your victims…How can you pretend loving them? Unless you try to convince yourself"

Fracture stood.

"Fracture, sit down!"

"You don't know me" He slowly growled. "You have nothing to tell me!"

"Maybe you loved them in your own way. But it didn't stop you from killing them, right?"

Fracture punched the table hard.

The medic remained still. However, his digit was on the emergency button to call gorillas.

"Call them. Come on" Fracture grinned.

"You don't deny it, right?"

"I didn't KILL THEM! It's Lockdown who killed Divebomb…And Airazor was…"

"It's your fault if they died"

Fracture froze. The medic nodded.

"Right?"

"…I know. I know it's my fault!"

"Somebody mentioned a person. An individual named Drift. Was he your rival, right? You tried to kill him many times in the past."

He really wanted to die.

He really wanted to get killed. Primus! How did he know?

"Were you happy when he died? Did you feel any joy in it?"

"SHUT UP!"

Fracture had his fist up, ready to strike him. The medic pressed the button.

Soon, Fracture got immobilized, white bots pinning him down, face against the wall to stop him from getting away. The medic just walked over.

"Here is your problem, Fracture. You pretend to feel compassion, strong emotions such as love…You pretend to love your daughter. But you can't know about feelings that you never received."

"Shut up…JUST SHUT UP!"

"You're unable to love, Fracture…It's time for you to accept that"

Fracture's vision went blurry. The medic cleaned his glasses, then nodded at the guards.

"…Session is over. More mood suppressants. He'd need it"

* * *

"Outrigger! You're too strict!"

"It's the goal, Karan"

Night had just finished her training session when suddenly, she heard some comm-links reaching her audios. Sweating, she sat up while Outrigger showed Kat and Karan about how to hold a katana. Karan had much fun while Kat had more difficulties in. Night passed by Kat, slightly caressing her back while she went for the door.

For one instant, she hesitated to reply. But after a few seconds, she decided to reply to the call, establishing connection with her interlocutor.

"Yes? It's Night"

"Night! Primus! I'm so happy to hear you!"

It's Windblade. Night frowned.

"What's going on…?"

She sounded…Panicked.

Windblade, panicked? It's quite rare. She'd usually kept cool.

"Windblade?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in Cybertron. Huh…is everything alright?"

"No…It's not alright…everything is wrong"

Night's spark nearly stopped.

Something serious had happened…She could feel it.

"What…?"

"Night…It's Fracture. He'd been taken"

The mention of his name let out a strong chill through her body.

However, surprise also took over her.

"…Taken?"

"Yes. In Praxus…authorities took him to…put him."

"Where?"

"…In an asylum"

Asylum…

Night remained unmoving, swallowing hard Windblade's informations.

"It's…It's illegal! Strongarm is sure of it! We'll do everything we can to get him out of here!"

"…I see"

Put into an asylum, right?

She didn't know what else she could say. Many contradicting emotions came over her like if they were intruders.

These days passed here…She'd almost forgotten about her own situation.

Now, she knew that Fracture had been put into an asylum…

An asylum…

"…Thanks, Windblade. For warning me"

Oddly enough, she felt calmer.

"…I must leave you now"

"Night…"

"I'm sorry. Outrigger is waiting for me"

She got the comm-link disactivated.

* * *

"Night"

Night lied down on her berth. By her side, having taken a seat on a chair near her desk, Kat faced her. It was late. Nightingale and Kat had got the bar closed for a long time now. They'll not waste any time to recharge.

But apparently, Kat had something in mind. Her tone sounded serious, meaning that they needed to talk.

"…What?"

"You know"

"Hey, sweetspark…Don't worry about your exam. That judge is just a hypocritical bastard!" Night sat up, crawling to take her servo. "I asked Strongarm to study about appeals and one exists"

She paused.

"They don't have any right to refuse any access to the exam! It's just pure discrimination, even if you are a Decepticon. Even Strongarm stated that Optimus Prime wouldn't approve such a behaviour and—"

"I'm not talking about that, Night"

Kat leaned over.

"How can you act as if everything was alright?"

"Kat…"

"Fracture is in an asylum! You told me…without explaining further"

"…There is nothing much to explain"

"Primus, Night! You must feel something! Anything! Stop trying to pretend that it means nothing to you!"

Oh yes…

She really wished that it meant nothing to her…

Yet…

How she felt…

"…He deserves it" She said.

It was true. She meant it.

"He deserves it. In this way, I believe that he'll not do any harm to anyone else…he'll not take any more child. No more life. He deserved to be confined…from the first."

Yes…

He deserved it.

Kat ended up taking a seat near her, putting a servo over her shoulderplate.

"Bathoria…I don't like her! I hate her even! But now…I understand why she acted like this. Why…She harmed us. Why she harmed me…I mean, Fracture took her child! Her child, Kat! Can you realize it?"

Yes…Bathoria's reasons were completely legitimate. She had every right to resent them. To resent her. The only person who'd gave her a reason to live had been stolen, taken away from her.

That's a completely normal parental reaction. In her shoes…She would wish to watch him die as well.

"…In her shoes, I would wish to kill him as well"

"…I know. I would react as such as well"

"Anyone would react as such! She is the victim, here!"

"Of course, Night"

Yes…Bathoria was the victim. And Fracture was…

Kat looked down.

"…But I'm sure it's not the only feeling you get"

"No…He deserves it"

"Night…You can't just decide to stop loving someone. Even if you believe he deserved it…deep down, you still want to see him, right?"

"No"

No. She would be unable to.

No. Not now, at least. She refused to listen his explanations. There was no explanation to give.

"Night…When you'll get ready for this…Just go to visit him. You shall give him that"

"I—"

"If you don't want to see him again afterward, it's all up to you. But just…visit him once. Okay?"

Night got her face covered.

She felt Kat's arms wrapping around her shoulders, hugging her tightly.

"You know our house is yours if you need."

"I know…"

"Whatever you decide…Feel like home"

Night nodded, her lips going shaky.

No…She'll not break down. She needed to focus on something else.

"…Wherever you will be, it'll always be my home"

"Of course"

Kat pressed a button. It got her hologram activated. Night smiled at this. Kat leaned over to kiss her on lips. Night let her do, kissing back willingly while shutting her optics. She loved such a feeling, whenever Kat kissed her…though she also loved little kisses she could give her on her helm, in the neck.

Kat's lips pulled apart for one bit before she kissed Night back, deeper than the first time. Night let out a moan as soon as Kat's glossa went in her mouth, asking for entrance. Night gave it to her, wrapping her arms around Kat's waist.

"Hm…more…one more time…"

Kat smiled and lied down on the berth, grabbing Night's arm to put her above her body. For one moment, Night hesitated. In the end, she gave in and kissed her with much more passion, lips and glossas meeting and tasting each other. Night pulled back to catch her breath. Kat wrapped her arms around her neck to capture her lips again. While Night melted in the kiss, she felt Kat massaging her back before her servos ran down to caress her hips, the Cyclops' legs wrapping around her waist.

"I love you" Night whispering, catching her breath.

"Me too"

Kat grabbed her face to kiss her again. Night knew where it'd be going…She thought it was very exciting but at the same time…

It's…very comforting.

* * *

After having wandering into the streets leading to a sole building, Esmeral's green car transformed into her robot-mode. Immediately, she went for the stairs, rushing up to get to the entrance as quick as possible.

She managed to. She found herself into the waiting area. She didn't waste any time and went for the reception office. The femme in charge looked up back and raised one eyebrow.

"Might I help you?" She asked, a cringy tone.

Esmeral leaned over.

"A person I know had been placed here against his will."

"Really?"

She didn't seem to believe her.

"What's their name?"

"Fracture. He'd been placed yesterday"

"Ha."

"He needs to leave. I'll sign some papers if it's needed to"

"I see. Are you his girlfriend?"

After one time, Esmeral answered.

"No…I'm his Amica"

"It's not going to be possible, so"

"Excuse me?"

"Only Conjunx or families have such a right"

"But I told you he'd been placed here against his will!"

The femme shrugged and just sat down again. It got on Esmeral's nerves.

"Call the bot in charge"

"Of course"

The femme slowly reached out to her earshot. Esmeral didn't move. She watched as the femme whispering things in her micro.

In the end, she turned back to her.

"Excuse me…What's your name?"

"Esmeral…"

"Ha. Stay on"

She repeated her name at the interlocutor.

Oddly, the femme's expression changed. In the end, she got the comm-link disactivated before she advised Esmeral to take a seat.

"He'll be there soon"

Of course…

Windblade had called her. Esmeral knew it wouldn't be an easy part. But she must try. She had to. She had to try. He needed to get out of here.

It's her role…As an Amica.

Esmeral sat down, waiting.

She knew Fracture…He wouldn't bear such a place.

Maybe he could leave today…though something made the green femme doubt.

Soon, a tall grey and white bot walked over to her. He was accompanied by two other bots with the same colours. Nurses.

"Esmeral?"

"Yes?"

"We'll lead you to your room"

Esmeral didn't understand.

"Excuse me?"

"Your room. Soon, somebody will come to take your personal items"

"What?"

Her personal items…

No…What did it mean?

"It must be a mistake!"

"Esmeral. A placement request had been made against you"

"WHAT?"

One of nurses grabbed her arm. She replied back with a slap across his face.

"How so? No one did—"

"Yes"

"You're wrong!"

"Of course, not. Esmeral. A sect guru. Accomplice of a murderer. We own all these informations about you"

"No!"

"You'll meet the medic soon. You have the right to get a communication. Now, follow us"

"No!"

Esmeral struggled. The nurse grabbed the other arm left free.

"No!"

"Esmeral! Don't resist!"

She didn't have time to add anything else. She felt a great pain in her neck.

She soon became nauseous. She lost her balance, collapsing into the nurse's arms.

Everything went dark…

Outrigger…

Who will take care of him?

Then she fainted.

* * *

In her recharge, she got illuminated.

A strange light got her awakened.

She called Kat.

She didn't hear any answer. Only a noise…Steps. Echoing from far.

Night kept her optics shut. Light wasn't vanishing. Noise wasn't stopping.

It's getting heated…

"Kat…Switch the light off"

She was supposed to recharge…

Then she heard a scream. It got her suddenly awake. She wasn't the only one. Kat got the same reaction as well.

But…there was no light in the room.

It came from outside…

Heat was going stronger.

Another scream.

"Karan!" Kat shouted as she stood up.

She suddenly coughed.

"It's too…too hot!"

Night rushed over to the window.

Suddenly, she stopped. It struck her with horror.

Smoke was coming out from behind the door.

Light…that's…fire…

"The building is in fire!"

Fire…how was it possible?

Night thought it was just a nightmare first. But the burning smell and Karan's screams struck her with the harsh reality.

A blaze…

Kat screamed, calling for her sister. She called for her mother, her father.

"Karan!"

"Be careful!"

But Kat wasn't listening. She rushed over to open the door and going into the hall.

The bar…Nightingale's bar was burning…

Who?

New screams.

Then…someone laughed…

Who was laughing?

Night came closer to the window again.

Outside, a group of bots. Some of them had weapons up. Laser-guns, swords…They let out some happy cries, laughing at the scene before they rushed in the building.


	70. Chapter 70

**CHAPTER 70**

The bar in fire…

Smoke and heat reaching their chassis…

The red of the sky…

Night didn't have any word to describe the horror she'd been feeling. And as soon as she caught sight of the group who rushed in the building, she got that such a fire wasn't due to an accident. And troubles had just started…

"Kat!" She called, turning back to the door.

Behind, Kat had already vanished, searching for her twin. Night clenched her fists. She hesitated to open the window to jump out. They were at the first floor…But it'd make fire more powerful.

She was afraid. She was terrorized. By fire, by these individuals, for these people who'd welcomed her in…

She thought back of Outrigger's words.

She needed to ease her mind.

But…how could she calm down when everything got consummated all around her? When her own life, as well as her loved ones' lives were threatened?

Taking a long breath, she suddenly rushed in the hall. She called for Kat. For Karan. For Outrigger. For the twins' parents.

But as she passed by another room, she realized it was empty.

"Kat! Outrigger! Karan!" She called.

Her steps were faster.

She needed to find them.

On the ground floor, she heard some screams again.

Followed by laughs…

Then, shots.

Her energon went icy.

No…

Night ran downstairs. Fire had already reached ramps, as well as the first stairs. For one moment, she stepped back, stunned with how fast the fire was growing up.

But…Kat and her family…they needed some help…

She didn't think. She jumped.

At the moment she went for the main room, a black bot, a shiny armour, appeared in front of her, standing in her way.

The latter gave her a grin. Night noticed the weapon at servo. A gun. She stepped back, taking a defensive stance.

"Who are you?"

"You'll follow us, you pretty"

You pretty. As if Night was going to obey. As he stepped for her, Night kicked him right into the knee. The bot growled and his gun went up.

Night's optics widened.

He shot.

Night jumped aside, rolling on the floor. She screamed in pain, feeling the sizzling temperature on the floor. As she stood up, she noticed some smoke coming out of her back. She glared at the bot. The latter shot again. Night ran over in the opposite way to dodge another laser.

Above them…fire had reached the ceiling.

They were crazy, staying here…

Why were they attacking them? They would die in the fire!

Behind, she heard the bot chase after her. He was pursuing her. Night didn't stop. She even sped up. Like if she had optics behind her helm, she lowered down to dodge another laser that passed above her.

Kat…

Where was she?

She landed into the kitchen. Or at least, what'd been the kitchen once. Fire encircled her. Soon, she found herself trapped.

Night dodged another laser and let out a yelp of pain when she felt laser touching her ankle. Night winced in pain, holding it in pain.

The bot was at the doorway. His gun aimed at her.

"Follow me or die"

Follow him or die…

Pain…pain was such a torture…

Night caught sight of the shiny blade of a knife, lying down on the kitchen's table.

Enduring pain…

Like Outrigger had taught her to…

"Okay…I'll follow you…"

They heard a deafening, cracking sound. The bot frowned, stepping back as the ravaging fire went for the left wall of the kitchen.

That's the time! The distraction she'd needed!

Night grabbed the knife and held it above her shoulder, by the handle.

And before the bot could react, she lunged the knife at him.

A shot answered back. She screamed.

The servo had been injured…

The knife had missed the target. The bot had jumped aside, dodging it.

However, while dodging it, the bot had landed on the firing wall.

Soon, it's his own back that was set in fire.

"No!"

The bot screamed, shouted, begged, called. He struggled hard, his arms up. But fire had already trapped him.

Night could only watch as the bot was running over in a random direction, while he'd been agonizing.

Holding her servo, forgetting about the other pain, she sat up.

She needed to get out of here.

She used the ankle that was still working to walk to the door.

Around her, fire threatened to burn her as well. Giving her the same fate as her attacker.

Flames were standing in her way.

Night got ready.

She needed to…She needed to…

She jumped.

She landed on the other side. The effort made her let out a painful scream. Pain had been eased for a few seconds.

Enduring pain…

She needed to think of Kat…She thought…

She got surprised about thinking of Fracture as well…

She shook her helm. No. She shouldn't think about him.

Night crawled to the main room.

Then suddenly, she felt a hard hit at behind her helm.

Heat went stronger.

Everything went dark around her.

Night couldn't resist any longer…No. She couldn't keep on…

She collapsed.

Arms got wrapped around her.

Someone hugged her.

A cold hug.

"Everything will be alright, my child"

White arms…

This voice…

No!

Night fainted.

* * *

Glass got shattered.

"Karan!"

Both twins had taken refuge at behind the counter. The main room hadn't been totally ravaged by the blaze yet.

They had still a chance to run away. The door was left opened…and if they took too much of time, fire would get too powerful and they wouldn't have chance to escape any longer.

Yes…they could.

Above them, a laser got shot. It got some of high-grade bottle broken again.

Nearby, Kat could guess that her sister was burning up in anger.

"What do these jerks want from us?"

"I don't know…"

They were probably two or three…

How could they know?

Only growing fire stopped them from getting closer. But their situation wasn't better either.

Karan growled.

"We don't have any choice"

"What will you do?"

"Your sis will take care of it!"

"How so?"

Karan turned around and searched through behind some bottles, dropping some of them on the floor. She pulled a laser-gun out.

A weapon!

"Where is it from?" Kat shouted.

"Why would it be me? Parents could have hidden it here!"

"Because I know you enough!"

Karan sighed.

If Kat had been able to roll her optics, she would have done it. But she was too scared right now.

"No…"

"What?"

"I don't want you to get endangered by fighting!"

"Hey! Remember! I'm the one who protected you against bullies when we were younger!"

"But these aren't only bullies…And…"

She paused.

"I don't want to lose you"

"And you think I want to lose you as well?"

As soon as she checked it was loaded, Karan moved out of behind the counter. Kat watched as her sister shot at their opponents who were out of her field of vision right now. Burning metal noises covered shooting sounds. Kat risked her helm to see from behind the counter.

Karan had shot one of them. He'd been lying on the floor.

But she suddenly hid herself again, a green laser coming for them.

"Karan!"

Karan pulled the trigger again.

She made one step…two steps…

Her sister…had always been the bravest out of them…

But Kat let out a scream as soon as she saw her sister collapsing, lying down on the floor. She immediately dropped her laser-gun.

"Karan!" She shouted again.

She wanted to rush over her.

Karan was lying on the floor…they'd shot her! They'd aimed a vital point!

No…Karan was still alive. She moved…only her shoulderplate had been wounded…

Energon was running down…

A shadow came over, towering her.

Kat grabbed an energon bottle. Without thinking, she broke it on the counter, only leaving some spikes at the end of it.

Kat went for the attacker.

Before he could finish her sister off, she screamed hard and had her bottle up at the exact moment where his weapon was up.

And she struck his face hard, the spikes aiming for his optics.

The bot screamed, holding his injured face.

Kat's bottle went up again. And she hit him hard.

Over and over.

The bot collapsed. Kat was about to rush over her sister when suddenly, a laser hit her stomach hard.

Kat shouted, her servo pressing her bleeding injury. Without resistance, she collapsed by her sister's side while Karan sat up.

The newcomer appeared, laser-gun at servo.

"Cyclops!" He growled out of disdain.

He frowned, slightly confused.

"Which one of you is Kat?" He asked.

Why…?

Immediately, Karan replied.

"That's me!"

"No! That's me!" Kat screamed hard.

No way she'd let her sister be endangered much more…especially if that's because of her…

Another person stepped closer.

Kat realized who it was. And horror struck her more.

Bathoria…holding Night against her…massaging her helm…

A peaceful grin on her face, despite fire all around them.

"It's the purple twin!" she said. "Take her. The other will die in flames"

"No!"

Kat kicked the bot who got closer to her. But there was no effect. Soon, the bot lifted her up, holding her against him.

"What will I do of her?" He asked, a smooth tone.

"Whatever you want" Bathoria smiled.

"No…No…"

She felt the bot's servos touching her thigh…

She turned back to Karan…She wanted to see her…She wanted to reassure her…

But before she could do anything, say anything to reassure her sister…a bag was put on her helm, hiding the sight of her twin.

* * *

"My daughters! My daughters!"

Outrigger gritted his dentas.

Around, Beak was crying, completely panicked. Nightingale was sobbing. She was faceless but she was sobbing. Her mate, Wildbreak, was struck with rage and panic. Outrigger tried to hold him back. Both of them wanted to rush back inside to get to their daughters. It was understandable…

But…it would be suicidal.

"Who are you to stand in my own way?" Wildbreak spat.

"I can't let you destroy your own lives" Outrigger calmly replied.

"You're just a kid! You'll not stop me from saving my daughters!"

Yes…

A child…

But he knew about the pain of losing parents…

He didn't want Kat and Karan to come through the same pain…

"…Let me do"

As soon as they were outside, Outrigger turned around to rush back inside.

"Skwak!"

Outrigger shook his helm.

"No…Beak…I'm sorry…You can't go with me"

No…

No way he was going to lose Beak as well…

Outrigger got his face covered, dodging a fire spread that almost struck his face.

His arms up, trying not to collapse, he stepped in the bar.

"Outrigger!"

A voice behind him…

Who was it? Nightingale?

"Outrigger! You're going to die!"

It could only be her…

Outrigger closed his optics.

Yes…he was going to die…And so, what?

He looked up.

He saw Karan lying on the floor, unconscious.

Ceiling was crumbling around him.

Outrigger could still get out of here…

He rushed over to Karan. Dodging debris falling over him, one after another, Outrigger managed to get to the Cyclops.

With a firm grip, he held her by the waist, lifting her up in his arms, carrying her bridal-style.

A deafening sound repeated.

He couldn't remain there…

Exit…exit was close!

He could reach it…

"Outrigger!"

Who was calling him?

Outrigger coughed, smoke burying his vision.

He must go on…

If he died, who would care?

Karan…

He couldn't let Karan die…

Outrigger rushed over to the exit.

Before the ceiling entirely crumbled over him, Outrigger jumped outside and immediately ran as far as possible from the building.

"Karan!"

Nightingale and Wildbreak ran to them.

Karan let out a cough. Outrigger sighed out of relief.

She was alive…

He'd saved her…

He looked around.

Beak…

Beak…

Where was he?

"Where is Beak?"

Nightingale looked down.

"He…He followed you in…"

"No! No!"

Outrigger nearly collapsed.

"Skwak!"

He turned around.

Beak…in the arms of a femme of his knowledge.

The femme gave him a friendly smile.

Filch.

"You saved him?" Outrigger asked.

"Yes…But I think Filch will keep it for herself. Filch has a soft spot for birds" She chuckled.

He sighed. He noticed it.

Beak struggled hard into her arms and in the end, he bit her to make her release him. Beak bent his wings to fly toward his master. Outrigger reached out, allowing Beak to rest on his arm.

"Where is Kat?"

Nightingale's voice sounded broken.

"And Night?"

Outrigger paled.

He…He hadn't found Night…neither he'd found Kat…

"…I…I didn't see them…"

"No!" Nightingale burst out, sobbing uncontrollably. "No! No! It's impossible! Please!"

Outrigger's vision got blurry…

No…it couldn't be…

Night was alive…He felt it…

"They took them"

They turned back to Karan.

"…They took…Kat and Night…"


	71. Chapter 71

**CHAPTER 71**

"…Take your mood suppressants, Fracture."

Fracture had taken a seat in a corner of the room, arms crossed. He didn't even gaze back at the femme who'd just come in. The same as usual.

Every time, it was the same thing.

The femme gave him his 'treatment'. But as she stepped closer to him, Fracture didn't even let her speak that blue pills flied off her servos and crashed on the floor again. The femme froze and glared at him. Fracture gave her a bitter smile in return.

"You haven't decided to be reasonable for once"

"I'd be reasonable as soon as I'd get my comm-link."

"It's an asylum, Fracture! Not a hotel. You can't just do whatever you want!"

"No kidding. However, I can refuse my treatment if I wish"

"We can forcefully inject it in your system!"

"…I'd like to see you try"

The femme put her servo at her waist. Fracture sat up.

Oddly enough, he'd been expecting it.

"You wish to use your Taser, right? Come on. Do it. It's your only argument, after all."

She stopped in her gesture. She gave him a cold stare then she let out a sigh and lowered down to pick up the remains of her blue pills. Fracture's smirk didn't vanish. That's what he'd been thinking. Her only argument. It's his personal victory.

"…You'll meet the medic this afternoon again."

"Great"

Fracture hadn't taken their last meeting well. He'd thought it'd be the last one. Of course, not. Unless he'd escape before.

But how could he escape?

Hmm…He could try to knock her down. Or he could strangle her. Unfortunately, there was no secret door to leave. Everything was controlled here.

And he didn't even know where the entrance was. Fracture let out an annoyed sigh then sat down again. The femme put the blue pills on his nightstand, before turning back to him, raising one eyebrow.

"What again?"

"Who do you wish to call so much?"

"I already told you"

He only wanted to contact one person. His daughter. No one else…Only her. The femme shrugged, not displaying any emotion. As if she'd any emotion anyway…after all, she despised him and the feeling was reciprocal. She thought he was insane…

And maybe he was. But he didn't care.

"And do you really believe she'd accept to talk with you? You? After what you've done to her?"

"What about your children?" Fracture sneered back. "Do you have any child? I'm sure not"

The femme twitched. He'd mentioned a sensitive topic. Good. One more victory to enjoy.

Then her expression changed. A smile appeared on her face.

A smile he didn't like.

"One of your friends is here"

This time, Fracture was the one to twitch.

"What?"

"A green femme. She wanted to get you released"

Out of instinct, he put a servo over his chassis, completely astonished.

No…How had she known he was there?

"Where is she?"

"See, Fracture? There are still people around wishing to talk to you, despite your atrocious actions."

"Shut up! Where is Esmeral?"

He spoke louder. Immediately again, the femme went over for her waist, ready to use her Taser again.

But Fracture wasn't laughing any longer. He stepped forward, a heavy step, a ferocious glare.

"Last chance: where is Esmeral?"

"Don't threaten me, Fracture"

"Don't dare give me any orders!"

That scraplet's smirk didn't vanish.

"She was here, of course"

"What 'here'? You mean in the asylum?"

What was she doing in an asylum? What was the meaning of this again?

"A placement request had been made against her. For an ominous cult, after all. I see that you met some twisted friends as well."

He punched her.

Discharge had been immediate. Fracture fell down to his knees. He was holding his sides with pain.

"Are you hurt, Fracture? Right?"

She paused before she turned around, ready to leave.

"Let's say you'd hurt your victims much more"

Get scrap—

But no word came out of Fracture's mouth.

That discharge…It'd been too much. It's so painful…too painful to reply anything.

She'd got him…And she'd got Esmeral as well…

Why? Why Esmeral?

Fracture clenched his fists. If…If he could see her…together…they'd be able to escape together. No way he'd leave her in such a place.

He needed to-

_Let's say you'd hurt your victims much more_

Fracture was unable to think any longer.

* * *

As soon as Kat went conscious again, she found herself lying on the floor. Around, the room was dark and small. Kat tried to move but she felt an intense pain in the stomach that made her let out a shrieking scream. She wanted to press on the injury but her wrists were cuffed.

She was hurt…It felt like the wound had got reopened…energon was running down…for one instant, she didn't see anything. As if she'd fainted without realizing it, during a few seconds.

But when she looked down, she realized her wound had got closed. But a nauseating smell made her cough. Strong smell of energon…she understood. Her injury had been badly treated. Her injury had been closed without even being treated.

She'd read books on the matter…In mechanic, in medicine…a sharp move and the wound would get opened again.

She looked up around. Nobody.

She called.

"…Please…"

No one answered.

She immediately thought back of her loved ones.

Karan…Her parents…Night…Where were they?

She barely remembered what'd happened before fainting. But she remembered about fire…her sister on the floor…Night being taken by Bathoria…

And she was here…

Behind the wall, she heard some steps.

Followed by some whistles.

A sinister whistle…Kat let out a chill through her whole spine at this.

She didn't know where she was…Who was with her…

If she was still in Cybertron or not…

But maybe she could…

She'd her bound arms up. Enough to reach one of her audios…

She could comm-link her mother…She could contact her…And her signal would be tracked. They'd be able to find her.

She quietly entered some coordinates.

"Mama…It's Kat"

_No available communication_

She froze. It usually worked!

She tried again.

_No available communication_

Terror struck her…The bar had been burnt…Her parents…Had they survived?

And what about Karan?

No…If Karan had died, she'd have felt it. They were twins, after all. They shared the same spark…

Her sister was alive…

If she was, her parents must be alive as well!

She tried to comm-link Karan.

Behind the wall, whistle came up again.

_No available communication_

What?

Night…

_No available communication_

Anyone!

She needed to contact anyone!

_No available communication_

Kat struggled harder. It almost pushed her off the edge. She kicked the wall hard. Whistling stopped.

Then, a male voice spoke.

"Don't worry, you cutie. I'll take care of you"

Kat screamed but no sound came out of her mouth.

She'd been trapped! Someone…Someone had got all her coordinates erased…

She couldn't comm-link anyone!

No one…No one would know where she was!

She was trapped…With a person who was probably able to do anything he wanted of her.

Yes…According to his tone, he'd definitely use her as a toy.

* * *

"Talk about your parents, Fracture"

Fracture didn't answer.

Always this same office, this same chair, this same question…

The same medic.

The latter let out a sigh. He never stopped writing things over his Pad.

"Why don't you take your treatment?"

At least, topic had changed.

"…Why do you think I need it, anyway?"

After all…He didn't need it.

Mood suppressants…Why would he take some?

"You said only weak people took mood suppressants, right?" The medic questioned.

Doctor Powerdumb and his analysis…typical. Even if he'd arrived in that hellish place only recently, it felt like he'd been there for years.

And he was used to him…to that medic…

"But you…You think you aren't weak, right?"

The purple bot leaned over.

"Believe what you wish to believe" Fracture growled.

"Only a weak bot would harm his own daughter in such a way…"

Fracture punched the table again.

"I never did…Anything" Fracture slowly articulated through dentas.

"You didn't do anything"

"I'd never do such a thing to my own daughter!"

The simple thought was enough to make him throw up.

"Yet you made her suffer"

Fracture clenched his fists.

_I wish I died…I wouldn't have been adopted by an individual such like you_

Yes…He wasn't wrong…on that point.

"Yes…I admit I made her suffer…But never in such a way! Not in such a way!"

"You took children. You killed them. Without any compassion, without any empathy. You're unable to have any emotion"

The medic stopped writing.

"And you pretend to be a good father? A good parent? While you destroyed entire families…you harmed people…including your own daughter? Your own Minicons?"

"I didn't-"

"You didn't what, Fracture? You haven't murdered these people? You've never been a bounty hunter? You never took energon?"

Yes…

Yes…He admitted it.

"And you dare pretend you love anybody? Including the person you view as your daughter?"

"No…"

"The nurse told me you wanted to comm-link her. How dare you contact her, Fracture? Hadn't she suffered enough because of you?"

"I—"

_That's my parent?_

"Fortunately you don't share any spark bond with her…else, she'd have ended up like you"

He wasn't her parent…They had no bond.

She had other parents…

"You're a pain, Fracture. A pain for her…for your loved ones…everything you touch, you destroy it. You can't accept the fact that she doesn't want to see you ever again. You having loved ones will not do any good to people. Meeting you is a painful thing."

He had no word left.

_They died because of you!_

Drift…Divebomb…Airazor…

"Don't you realize it? I wonder sometimes how you can still stand. How can you still live while other people died because of you?"

Yes…

These bounties…Some of them…while looking back, Fracture realized that some of them hadn't deserved such a fate.

Like Bumblebee.

Yet he'd still killed them anyway.

"You don't deserve to be happy, Fracture. You don't deserve anything. No friend, no family, no lover…Nothing."

Yes…

"Your daughter will be better off without you. You wish her happiness? Don't ever contact her again. Never again. It's over, okay? And stay here."

Stay here…

"Stay here. We'll take care of you"

Yes…

If Night had been adopted by another loving couple…She'd have get a normal family life. More than Fracture could have ever given to her.

More love than he could have given to her.

If Divebomb and Airazor hadn't met him, they wouldn't have died.

If Drift hadn't met him, he wouldn't have died.

If Night remained with him, she would die as well.

He'd made her suffer enough. He'd already made so many people suffer…

"…Take your treatment, Fracture"

He…Actually didn't deserve to live.

Or being free.

Fracture slowly stood.

He headed for the door.

"We'll meet again soon"

Fracture didn't reply anything.

He simply left.

* * *

He was led back to his room.

By the same femme as before.

But unlike the last time, Fracture let her do. His stare didn't display anything. There was no more emotion in.

What for?

"Do you still wish to comm-link your daughter?" The femme asked.

He could feel her smirk in his back.

But Fracture didn't react to it.

_You wish her happiness? Don't ever contact her again. Stay here._

"…No"

"Good"

He shouldn't contact anybody.

In the hall, he passed by two nurses who were immobilizing a patient struggling hard against their grip.

Fracture didn't recognize her right away.

Until the familiar voice shouted.

"Fracture! Fracture!"

Esmeral…

"You wanted to see her" The femme said. "Here is she"

"Fracture…What's going on? What will they do to us? What'll happen to us?"

She screamed, a high-pitched voice.

Fracture didn't answer.

He knew he should…He should get her reassured, telling her that everything would be alright…that they'll get out of there…

She wasn't alone…he was there for her…

They'd escape together…

"…We just get what we deserve" Fracture stated.

"Fracture!"

She shook her helm, scandalized.

"I refuse…I refuse to believe it! You just…accept it?"

"Yes, he does" The femme answered.

"No…Fracture! Do you recognize me? It's me, Esmeral! Your Amica!"

He knew it…

But he couldn't allow himself to get any feeling…he didn't have any right to…

"What have you done to him?" The green femme shouted.

"Nothing. He just accepted his treatment"

Esmeral spat at her face.

"Take her" The femme winced, nodding at her colleagues.

"Fracture…I'll get you out of here, okay? I'll not leave you there!"

"Right…"

Esmeral never stopped screaming.

Fracture just watched as she was taken away.

"…She certainly cares pretty much for you" The femme noticed.

She shouldn't…

No one should care for him…

His cell's door got opened. The femme gave him some pills.

Fracture stared at the blue pills, not giving any word.

After a silence, he just took them.

"You'll feel better" The nurse stated.

_You're a pain, Fracture. A pain for her…for your loved ones…everything you touch, you destroy it._

_Why?_

_Why you?_

_That's my parent?_

Fracture shut his optics. It's better if he didn't see them.

Night…would feel better off without him.

Night…deserved happiness.

She'd get it…only if he was out of her life.

He didn't deserve any happiness…not after everything he'd done…

Fracture swallowed pills.

The femme smiled.

"Good, Fracture. Now, you'll follow me"

"Hm?"

"We'll go to a place you'll never wish to leave"

He'll never leave a place…

It hadn't been his intent to leave that place anyway.

It's where he deserved to be.


	72. Chapter 72

**CHAPTER 72**

**OOC: Warning. Lemon/explicit scene in this chapter.**

After so many endless minutes, the door finally got opened up.

Kat was still lying down on the floor. From the corner of her optic, she caught sight of pedes facing her helm. Kat tried not to react. But deep down, she was struck with terror.

Her kidnapper had given his word…he'd been coming for her. And his body language made his intentions very clear.

_Don't worry, you cutie. I'll take care of you._

Kat cowered.

"So, how do you feel, my cutie?"

He used a false warm tone. Kat could feel the disdain hidden in his tone. She tried not to answer. The bot simply lowered down at her level, a grin on his lips.

The same one who'd taken her…The same one who'd tore her away from her sister, from her family…from Night…

There was just disgust in his optics.

Kat wanted to look away. She wanted to forget about her situation, staring at the floor…pretending that the bot just didn't exist. She felt a servo gripping her helm. He forced her to look back.

"I can do anything I want, you know? I've been allowed to"

Kat didn't reply.

"Wow. How hideous you are. Just like your entire species"

He paused.

"In one way, your appearance reminds me of Shockwave, you know? Your faction should take it well. It's like a praise."

No…

The bot's servo went for her old wound. The gesture made Kat cringe with pain. She couldn't help but let a shrieking scream at this.

"Did I hurt you? Sorry. What about this?"

He strongly pressed her stomach.

Kat got a violent spasm and suddenly, she lashed out, struggling hard, trying to get released from his grip. The bot leaned over her.

"Be careful. You might reopen it. You might bleed…much faster than I planned to"

Kat stopped moving. She went motionless again.

If she'd acted in such a way, she'd give him what he wanted.

She couldn't…She couldn't give him such a pleasure.

"You probably noticed that all your coordinates had been erased now. No one will know where you are. No one will find you"

Kat whispered something.

"What did you say? Excuse me. Your lack of face…I have trouble to guess when you're talking due to it"

Get scrapped…

She wouldn't lower herself to such a level…

"So?" The bot repeated.

"…You have probably something to make up for…harming someone who can't defend themselves…" Kat growled.

The bot's smirk vanished.

"You poor coward…you poor scraplet…you…poor…scrap"

Night wouldn't have let him abuse her without roasting him back.

The bot roughly punched her. Right into the globe.

The violence threw Kat back down, face on the floor. Afterward, he kicked her hard into the side.

Right into the wound.

Kat couldn't suppress a scream. Repeated blows came over again. She tried to sit up and realized that her vision had got fractured. The globe was broken…

"Wanna talk back? I like it!" The bot sneered, a despising tone. "Believe me. You'll not make it."

"Inject yourself some Unicron blood and die" Kat spat back.

Another kick.

Energon was bleeding…the wound would get reopened soon…

Kat…wouldn't make it. But she'll not go down without a fight.

"You know what?" The bot said. "I wanted to ease your sufferings but I think I'll keep you a bit longer…just to test your limits…seeing how long you'll stand"

She got another punch.

"Maybe you'll stop laughing afterward"

The door got closed again. Kat collapsed. Her shoulderplates went shaky. She was enraged… enraged, terrified and worried for her loved ones.

Heat came up at her helm. She needed to stay down…she had to get out of here…

She needed…to tell somebody she was alive.

Under the shock and the violence of blows, her chassis had got opened.

Something had dropped.

She looked down, focusing hard to make her shattered globe work.

A paper…notes…

She came closer to check. There were coordinates…

Was it…A dream?

Whose…?

Suddenly, memory returned.

No…She couldn't do this. She couldn't do this. She couldn't contact him. Not after what'd happened…

She couldn't…

But…she didn't have any other choice. She didn't have her parents', Outrigger' or Night' coordinates…

She just…had these.

And without any help, she wouldn't make it. She needed to do it while she was still conscious.

She needed to.

With difficulties, Kat entered coordinates.

Answer, she begged.

_"__Yes?"_ A voice replied.

"…I need to…"

_"__Huh. Who is this? Your voice sounds familiar"_

"…Kat" She answered, a weak tone.

Silence fell down again.

_"__Oh. Nice to hear from you again. I'm currently a bit busy though…if you see what I mean."_

"…I need some help"

She didn't care to sound pathetic.

_"__Help? Is that so? And what do I gain from it? You caused me enough of troubles. I don't want your mother to get me dismembered as well."_

"…He is going to kill me…"

"_Hm? Who are you talking about?"_

"I'm dying…I really need some help…"

Her voice got broken. Now she sobbed.

"He is going to kill me…please…"

"_…__Where are you?"_

"I don't even know where I am! He got my coordinates erased! All of them! Please! I'll do everything you want—"

Pain went unbearable.

Kat fell down again, the note flying away.

_"__Kat? Hey. Do you hear me?"_

Kat didn't hear anything.

She just heard a simple echo…far, far away.

_"__Kat?"_

Kat fainted.

* * *

"Release me!"

"Stop struggling, Esmeral!"

It just made Esmeral fight much more fiercely, kicking the nurse who'd been holding her. Nearby, the femme had got the room where she'd be led to opened. It wasn't even her room. Or even her cell. But a specific room.

Esmeral froze as soon as she caught sight of an armchair in the middle of the room. It wasn't a simple armchair. The armchair where the person sat down in was immobilized by tight ties.

To stop them from leaving, moving. What for?

Esmeral growled, tried to resist…but the bot kept pushing her. He dragged her along despite her protests. She cursed, shouted. The other femme remained calm. She leaned over a table. On the table, a screen. She then grabbed something. Pills.

Pills that Esmeral knew more than anyone. She let out a scream.

"You'll not make me swallow your mood suppressants!"

"Funny. Your friend told me the same thing. And see where he is now?"

"Stop!"

"It's for your own sake, Esmeral. You're the priestess of a cult, right? A cult brainwashing the processor of anyone choosing to practice it"

The femme stood in front of her.

"How many innocent and naïve victims have you abused of? With your power?" She coldly questioned.

"I'll not allow you to—"

"Was Fracture part of your cult as well?"

She took a time before she added, a sympathetic smile appearing.

"I heard you lost your Conjunx, right? Did you practice that cult and played guru to forget about your grief?"

Esmeral's answer went immediate.

"You'll not speak about Axe!"

"Don't worry. You'll not feel anything anymore. No more pain…no more grief…just peace"

"The only thing that'd make me peaceful…would be that you lead me to Fracture! Just let us go!"

But the femme wasn't listening to her.

"I see" The femme bitterly stated. "Your feelings are pretty obvious"

Esmeral was dragged down on the armchair. At the exact moment where she tried to stand up, her legs and arms went tied. She was tied to the armchair, without any hope to leave. She kept struggling while the femme stepped for her.

A syringe at servo.

"No! NO!" The green femme cried. "LET ME GO!"

"You'll feel better afterward, Esmeral"

The syringe stung her neck.

* * *

When Esmeral got up, she was in the same position. Tied to the armchair.

She looked around, still a bit dizzy. It felt like…She'd got up from a dream. A deep, pleasant dream…

Esmeral caught sight of the femme walking into her field of vision.

Anger came up again but this time, Esmeral tried not to show any emotion. Getting angry wouldn't resolve anything…as Axe had repeated so many times…

She needed to use another way…

The femme turned back to her, a falsely understanding smile.

"Do you feel better, Esmeral?"

Esmeral nodded.

"Don't you feel tired? Don't you need any energon?"

"Not at all" She replied, a calm tone.

She displayed a benevolent smile.

"It's so calm…it feels so good"

"Indeed. We are here to take care of you, Esmeral. We are here to get you relaxed, after all."

Esmeral closed her optics.

"It's successful, indeed"

"Do you wish to rest in your room?"

"I'd like to"

Esmeral let out a satisfied sigh. The femme walked closer to her.

"Will you behave, Esmeral?"

"Yes…"

"You'll not attack anyone, right?"

"No…I shall stay. I shall rest…We…We just get what we deserve"

Yes…

Resting…

The femme nodded.

"Good. Can I trust you?"

"Yes" she said, displaying a dumb expression.

The nurse pressed a button. Esmeral got freed.

Esmeral painfully sat up, trying not to lose her balance as soon as she stood.

The nurse supported her, holding her shoulderplate.

"It's okay. It's completely normal to feel secondary effects"

Esmeral turned back to her, giving her a grateful smile. As soon as she realized she could walk alone, she spoke up to the nurse again.

"Let me thank you…You've been so nice toward me"

Esmeral reached out.

The nurse's optics widened. Suddenly, Esmeral got one of her optics stabbed by using one of pens left on the desk.

The nurse screamed in pain, her shout resonating all over the room. Esmeral violently pushed her off. The nurse was holding her optic. She tried to defend herself, to fight back. Instead, Esmeral grabbed the syringe left on the table.

A quick glance…There was still some content left.

It struck the nurse about her intention. She growled, trying to grab it back, calling for some help. Esmeral didn't leave her any time and just injected some liquid in the nurse' neck.

The nurse collapsed. Esmeral took a few seconds to catch her breath. They'll come soon very quickly.

The pass…the exit…

Every nurse owned one…

Immediately, Esmeral lowered down to search through the chassis, pressing a button on her arm to get it opened.

The pass…

Great.

She took it and pulled it back into her own chassis. She was about to leave for the hall when it struck her that she needed a good reason to wander alone.

She focused back on the nurse.

Or rather, on her outfit.

* * *

Finding him…she needed to find Fracture…

She didn't have much time left. Dressed in her outfit, Esmeral looked for her Amica. She wandered in the corridor to find his cell, giving a quick check into an opening through the door to see who the patient was inside.

Any time, Fracture was nowhere to be seen.

She didn't come across other nurses. Good. It was her lucky day. She left the hall to go in another.

Then another one.

Esmeral walked closer to a cell. As for others, she checked inside.

A relieved smile appeared on her face as soon as she caught sight of him.

"Fracture" She called him.

Fracture turned around. Esmeral hurried up to open the door, using her pass.

Fracture stood in front of her, surprised and confused by her uniform. She understood. She wasn't dressed in a nurse every day. When she'll get out, she'll forget about that part.

"Esmeral! What are you—"

"We must leave! I got a pass! I know where the way out is! We can escape!"

"Esmeral…"

"Come on! What are you waiting for? We don't have much time!"

Fracture shook his helm.

It got Esmeral stunned. He'll not leave?

"I can't—"

"Fracture, don't say that!"

"I got what I deserve! I promised to stay here…I want to be out of the picture…Night doesn't need me in her life…"

Esmeral shook her helm. She didn't buy it. She refused to believe.

"Fracture, I thought you're a fighter!"

"I can't take it anymore…I can't take anymore of these…these things happening."

"What are you talking about? Fracture, you have a daughter!"

She stepped closer. Fracture didn't move.

"You have a daughter! A child! She needs you!"

"…I just make Night unhappy…everyone I meet…just end up suffering because of me"

"I refuse to hear this, Fracture! You haven't done all these things to ruin them like this! Fracture, I'll not leave you! Do you hear me?"

Fracture looked up back at her.

Confusion…he was filled with doubts right now.

Esmeral reached out to him.

"Come with me…Night needs you. Whatever happened between the two of you, I'm sure you two will make up."

"I don't—"

"She needs you. And…"

She paused, hesitating. In the end, she kept on.

"…I need you too"

He must do it.

Fracture remained unmoving, during a few seconds.

He must accept it, Esmeral prayed. Please. He couldn't refuse…He'd to come with her…

Fracture took her servo.

"Let's go"

Esmeral smiled in return.

Checking there was no one else in the hall, she nodded at Fracture. They could go.

Way out…

The exit wasn't very far now.

As Fracture kept watch, Esmeral pulled the pass out to open the door.

Hopefully it'll work…Hopefully it'll work…

It worked!

The door got opened.

Both of them rushed outside. The desk femme shouted at them. But they didn't stop. Esmeral transformed into her alt-mode, and Fracture didn't wait to mimic her.

Before security guards appeared, before nurses appeared, the two of them were already far enough from the building.

"My ship!"

"Your ship?"

"The ship of a friend! I could use it!"

The way out for Caminus…or the way out to return in Kaon or on Earth…whatever they decided.

* * *

As soon as the ship left the atmosphere, Esmeral turned the autopilot on. She sat down, trying to calm down after having dealt with such overwhelming emotions.

She hardly believed that they'd managed to get out of that asylum…even if she hadn't stayed in for a long time, it'd been still a pain. A torture.

These people viewed them as experiments, like if they were tools without any value. Not any like Camiens or Cybertronians.

She stood up from her seat. She slowly went for the cupboard and pulled her Way of Flame out. She put it over her shoulderplates, hanging it on her armour.

That's the hood she used to pray Solus.

She knelt down, closing her optics…

In these moments of anguish, grief, pain or sadness, she calmed her mind in this way. She wanted to get as close as possible to her Goddess.

As close as possible of Axe…

That's the way she'd endured everything. Axe's death, Outrigger's self-harming behaviour…

The religion…even if many people viewed it as a cult, it brought her much comfort.

And thinking back of these bots confined, submitted to such suffering in the asylum…it afflicted her.

"Excuse me"

She got her optics reopened. Fracture was standing in the doorway.

He sadly stared at her.

"…I didn't want to bother you. I wanted to relay you for piloting"

"It'll be okay" Esmeral gave him a reassuring smile.

Fracture looked down. He was still struck with shock due to what'd happened.

"Why don't you go to rest in the lounge?" Esmeral offered. "We could take a cube together. High-grade. We need it, I think"

He nodded.

"Sounds good for me"

He turned around, ready to leave Esmeral alone with Solus.

But before he completely vanished, she heard him say.

"You're beautiful with this hood"

Esmeral smiled at the compliment.

* * *

As promised, Esmeral came back later, holding two cubes of high-grades in servos. Fracture patiently waited for her in the lounge. She handed one over at him, that he received with a small smile.

Esmeral sat down by his side. Both of them clank cubes, before taking a sip.

"You haven't told me…about what'd happened" Esmeral whispered.

Fracture didn't immediately reply.

"Did something happen?"

"They'd come to take me"

"I know. I felt you were in trouble thanks to the bond"

Fracture nodded.

"But even before that…I also felt you were in pain"

"I—"

"Where is Night?"

"…I don't want to talk about it. Not now"

She didn't force him to. He'll talk when he'll need to.

She took another sip of her cube. It tasted good…Fracture had his legs uncrossed then moved a bit closer to her.

"You came to help me" He repeated.

"Of course!"

"No one would have moved a digit for me. I don't deserve it"

"Stop it, Fracture. I'm sure Autobots would have come to release you. It's just that I've been faster due to the Amica bond"

The purple bot let out a chuckle.

"I doubt that. You're the only one who came…"

"People care about you, Fracture. Is that so difficult to understand?"

Fracture turned back to her.

"Windblade cares for you…It's obvious she does" Esmeral said.

"I—"

He took a breath.

"You definitely find every word to make me feel better"

"That's what Amicas are made for" Esmeral smiled.

Even if sometimes, she admitted she wanted more…She slowly realized that she hadn't taken her hood off. Unwillingly…or not?

"You're like my guardian angel" Fracture stated.

"Don't exaggerate, hehe! I'm not an angel, you know?"

"You behave as such"

Esmeral remained silent, not knowing what to answer at this. In the end, Fracture put his cube down on the table.

Their optics didn't tear off each other.

"…I really care for you" Esmeral said. "Don't ever doubt it"

"Hm. I noticed it"

Esmeral put her cube down as well. Fracture got closer to her again.

"Hm. Did I thank you for saving me, by the way?" He questioned.

"I don't think so…but you know, you don't need to thank me"

"I want to"

Fracture chuckled and had his arms out. Esmeral smiled and crawled closer to hug him, wrapping her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist.

Esmeral put her chin over his shoulderplate, closing her optics while she enjoyed the touch. Fracture hugged her tightly. And she couldn't help but notice it was a different hug from the others they'd always shared…

Much more intense.

"Hmm. I think it's a good way to thank me"

Fracture didn't answer.

Esmeral put her servos over his back, deepening the touch while she formed circles as she was caressing his armour.

She felt as Fracture did the same, massaging her shoulderplates while his servos slowly ran down over her hood.

Esmeral did not open the optics. A pleasant warmth gently invaded her body, neck, face. It felt… pleasant. As Fracture continued to caress her, she realized that the temperature of her chassis was slightly high. Was it Amica's bond that caused such a feeling?

Fracture didn't stop. Soon, his servos went under her hood, caressing Esmeral's own armour now.

He was quite skilled at this…She remembered that every time he'd come and she'd felt tensed up, he'd given her a massage.

It felt…good. Was it what he's doing now? Giving her a massage as a 'thank you' gift?

The purple bot's massage went a bit deeper.

"Hmm…yes." Esmeral let out a satisfied sigh.

Suddenly, she went still. She realized what she was doing and pulled off Fracture. Her spark beating fast, she hoped that Fracture hadn't misinterpreted things.

Fracture didn't cease to smile. He even seemed…amused.

"Forgive me" Esmeral apologized, a bit ashamed.

The purple bot didn't answer. Silence fell down, both of them remaining close.

Closer than usual…

Fracture moved. After one time, Esmeral mimicked him.

Then their lips met.

Fracture gave a quick peck on Esmeral's pale green lips. He slightly moved away but only to gently put his servos on the femme's cheeks, grabbing her face. This time, Esmeral initiated. The kiss went again, lasting a bit longer than the first one.

Esmeral closed her optics, enjoying the feeling. She felt Fracture's servos running down her back again, keeping her close as another kiss followed.

Then another one.

Their lips pulled apart before meeting one more time. Esmeral let out a satisfied moan as Fracture's mouth opened for her, his glossa slightly touching Esmeral's lips to ask access. She gave it to him.

"Hmm…Hmmff…aah…" Esmeral moaned as her glossa met Fracture's.

Esmeral tasted this kiss, savouring the contact. It was even made better by Fracture's servos exploring her waist, digits gently tracing her armour's relief. Fracture didn't stop, going slower then a bit faster…

Heat went intense…

It felt so good…

Suddenly, Esmeral broke the contact. Her reaction got Fracture surprised as she pulled apart of him.

What were they doing?

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Of what?" Fracture asked, raising one eyebrow.

Esmeral touched her lip. She hadn't realized…She hadn't realized that she'd let herself go…She was about to stand and get locked in the control room but Fracture grabbed her arm.

"Hey! You don't need to apologize!"

"I didn't—"

Esmeral searched for words to justify herself. To explain.

"I'm sorry! I crossed a line!"

"Esmeral…"

"I…You still love Drift…You still grieve on him and…I didn't think about it. I forgot. I didn't respect you and—"

"And, you still love Axe"

Esmeral looked down. Fracture got closer to her. Then he gently took her chin to make her look back.

"Esmeral…If it must happen, it'd happen. I'm the one who shall apologize. I wanted to thank you and it went—"

"N-no! You didn't do anything! I'm the one who took advantage of it! It's not…it's not convenable. Between us, we—"

"You haven't taken advantage of me" Fracture corrected her. "Nothing at all. I wanted to share this moment with you. And I'm sorry if I misinterpreted it"

Esmeral went silent, listening.

"…No. I…Me too…for a long time, I wanted to—"

"So, what are you afraid of?"

She didn't know what to answer.

He caressed her face.

"Esmeral…What if we forgot everything and if we just…enjoyed the moment? Without caring about our own points of view?"

"Fracture—"

"I like you, Esmeral" He whispered. "And we are alone on this ship. No one is forced to know…"

He didn't finish his sentence. He kissed on Esmeral's lips again.

"…to know that…I thanked you…that we—"

Esmeral captured his lips again.

Immediately, Fracture willingly kissed her back. This time, she'd not ruin everything. Esmeral didn't waste any time to open her mouth, and let Fracture's glossa slip in again. Esmeral grabbed his face with both servos, slightly tilting her helm as she kissed Fracture again. Both of them pulled apart, catching their breath for one bit before they went back to kissing again.

"Hmm…Hmm…" Esmeral moaned as Fracture explored her hips, his servos passing under her hood again.

"Esmeral…"

In her breath, Esmeral let out a soft moan as she felt Fracture's servo caressing her thigh. Without her realizing it, she was on Fracture's lap, almost riding him as they exchanged more kisses. In return, Esmeral's servos caressed the Fracture chassis, leaning against his torso before descending slightly to his stomach.

Esmeral's hood dropped on the floor. Esmeral didn't care, only focusing on the purple bot. Fracture kept playing with his servos, exploring Esmeral's body as the green femme did the same in return. Their kisses went deeper, Fracture ravaging her mouth, their glossas dancing in their mouth. Soon, Esmeral felt pushed backwards. She smiled, wrapping her arms around the purple bot's neck.

Fracture broke their kiss to leave a trail of little kisses in her neck. He bit her cables slightly, teasing them. The femme tried to suppress a moan but she was unable to.

"Ahh…"

"Am I arousing you?" Fracture whispered.

Esmeral just captured his lips again.

It was so delicious…exciting…

She couldn't believe that it was true…Fracture and she were actually—

Fracture's servos moved up to caress Esmeral's chassis and breasts. The latter sighed, gasping in another kiss. Then, Fracture went down to kiss Esmeral's body over and over while the latter's legs got wrapped around his waist. The latter took the chance and started massaging her crotch, slowly then faster.

She also felt Fracture's arousal as well. She looked down. He'd already opened up for her. She froze at the sight of his cable but didn't say anything. It felt so heavenly right now…

"Open yourself" He asked.

"Hm"

Esmeral obeyed. She realized how wet she was as well…

She felt Fracture put a digit in her.

Then another.

And Fracture's face moved to her entrance. Without any word, his glossa caressed her valve. Esmeral let out a chill at this.

"Haa!"

Fracture wasn't stopping. Esmeral didn't hold back and started moaning loudly, asking for more. She wanted more. Fracture looked up back at her, energon covering his mouth.

"Delicious…"

Esmeral kissed him again, tasting her own energon on his glossa.

"I want you…" She said.

"You just needed to ask"

And Fracture positioned and started to penetrate her.

"Haaa…Haaaah…"

Esmeral's helm went backwards. She loved any thrusts given by her lover. It felt…much aggressive…much more passionate than her interfaces with Axe…

Fracture's thrusts went faster and faster.

Esmeral cried. She heard Fracture's moans joining hers.

"Fracture!"

He released into her. Energon ran inside her, in her body…

And she loved this.

* * *

"…Come to join me on Caminus"

They laid down on the berth, in the arms of each other, exchanging tender kisses and sensual embraces.

"Hmm" Fracture hummed as he kissed her.

"You and Night…" Esmeral muttered. "I need you so much…You two can live with me. With Outrigger as well"

A dream she'd kept as a secret…but she didn't see the point of hiding it now.

She viewed Night as a member of her family… Outrigger liked her. It was obvious.

He could leave the Crystal Cities. Esmeral and Outrigger could get another family… the one they had lost.

"We'd settle in my Temple" she said. "We'd visit Caminus Mountains…We'd listen songs of the night, while drinking energon. It'd be just us. Kat would come as well"

"The dream" Fracture approved.

She stared at him back, quite surprised.

Would he…accept it? She'd expected he wouldn't.

"…I have enough of living on Earth anyway" He sighed.

She thought back of Jetstorm.

She thought back of Slipstream.

She thought back of Drift.

She frowned at this.

"Fracture. Remember you've promised to keep a watch on Jetstorm and Slipstream?"

"Well, I don't care now"

She sat up.

"What?"

"You're the one who is right, Esmeral. Let's take a fresh start…both of us. I like your proposal of living in Caminus. You'd forget Axe…"

He paused.

"…And I'd forget Drift as well"

Then, it struck her.

No…

Fracture would never say such a thing. He'd not tell her to forget Axe…and more than anything, he'd never forget Drift. He'd refuse to forget him.

Fracture hugged her again.

Terror struck Esmeral.

It wasn't the reality…

No…Nothing had ever happened.

* * *

The femme watched the scene on the screen, arms crossed.

She watched as Esmeral and Fracture recharged, in the arms of each other.

She turned to Esmeral. The mask of illusion got her face covered, having plunged her into a deep reality, the very reality resulting from Esmeral's dreams. However, the femme could discern tears rolling over her cheeks.

"She'll never want to escape any longer now"


	73. Chapter 73

**CHAPTER 73**

When Night awakened, the first thing she noticed had been the sunlight. It was sunset, giving off a slight light from a red sky full of black clouds. It came from the window above her.

Night blinked, painfully sitting up. How long had she recharged? She winced, a slight pain at the back of her helm. She'd been lying down on something soft. She realized it was a berth. For one moment, she thought it'd been Kat's room. But the room didn't look as such. And she didn't feel the tender contact from the Cyclops hugging her like every day at the morning.

So…She was in a place she didn't know.

And Kat…wasn't here either.

She looked around. The room was quite small. A small glass, a little desk. Toys lying around on the floor. Little cars, small Cybertronian figurines…

Toys…The room belonged to a child.

She got a bad feeling and stood up. Suddenly, memory of Nightingale's bar burning came back into her processor. Terror struck her. She'd tried to run away. She'd tried to find Kat, Karan, Outrigger, their parents…and someone had knocked her out.

She remembered white arms as a last picture…

White arms…Night let out a chill through her spine at that memory.

No…She couldn't be…She couldn't be there…

She immediately got closer to the window. Was she still in Cybertron? If that's so…

She shivered, realizing how high the building she was in was. The scenery…A scenery she perfectly knew since she'd already come there…

Omega deserts…

She was back to Crystal cities again.

She clenched her fists. She noticed something from the corner of her optic. A stasis pod, lying against the wall. Probably the reason why she'd recharged for so long.

She'd put her in…

Blaze was still fresh in her mind…an icy feeling took over her. Was Outrigger okay?

…Were Kat and her family okay?

She didn't think. She tried to comm-link Kat.

_No available communication_

What?

Impossible…Was Kat unavailable?

Night shook her helm. No…She couldn't have perished into the fire…

She tried again.

_No available communication_

Outrigger?

_No available communication_

Her spark beating faster and faster, she tried to contact Esmeral. She wanted to know if the whole family wasn't available because they'd all died in the fire…

The simple thought got her paralyzed.

_No available communication_

It gave her a small relief…it meant that it wasn't only about the ones present in the bar. But…did it mean that she couldn't join anyone? How so?

For one instant, she thought about comm-linking him…about contacting Fracture…

But she didn't do such in the end. Instead, she walked over to the door. No way she'll stay here…

She needed to return to Cybertron. She needed to find a ship…or at least, someone to take her in…

But as she was about to reach out to the code to enter it, the door got already opened.

Night froze as soon as she realized she was no longer alone. Bathoria stood in the doorway, a plastic grin on her face.

A false smile…With no emotion in. The femme's pale optics stared back at her.

Empty…optics.

"Have you recharged well, my child?" Bathoria asked as she stepped in the room.

Night moved back. Bathoria forced her way into the room anyway. She'd been carrying a plate. On it, a cube of energon. Bathoria put it down on the nightstand. Night turned around. She wanted to take opportunity of her lack of attention to leave as quick but the door suddenly got shut back, locking her in.

Bathoria faced her.

"You must be hungry" She said, a robotic tone.

"You burned Nightingale's bar!" Night shouted, accusingly pointing at her.

"Not at all" Bathoria answered, her expression never changing. "It burned because of the ones who attacked you…I just paid them for it"

Night froze again. Her fists clenched tighter. Bathoria walked over, a calm and quiet step.

"What have you done to Kat? To Outrigger? To all of these people living in the bar?" she screamed.

Bathoria shrugged.

"Why should I know? They might be alive as they might be dead as well"

"Why can't I comm-link them anymore?" Night spat, asking for a clear answer.

"Maybe I just…got your coordinates erased"

She let out a soft chuckle. Night's optics widened. Was she believing…it was funny?

"After all, you'll not need them anymore"

"I'll come back home!" Night screamed.

Bathoria didn't seem impressed.

"It's your home, Night."

Did she mean it? Night thought, horrified. Bathoria visited the room. She leaned down to pick up a small figurine. She handed it over to the orange femme.

"And it's your room…Your toys. You love them. You love staying here, playing while Mama is working"

"You are not my mother!"

She'll never be…Bathoria ignored her. She just put the figurine on a shelf. Then she sat down on the berth, patting a spot to invite Night to take a seat by her side. Night stayed where she was. No way she'll get closer to her. No way she'll let her touch her.

Nevertheless, Bathoria kept on.

"Come on, Night. Why can't you just do what I say and let me love you the way you deserve? Really. You have no parent…The only one you ever got…never loved you. He lied to you all along. He stole you these years, years you could have spent in a real family. In one way, he stole your childhood"

Night didn't reply. She frowned, giving her a glare full of rage.

Bathoria paused.

"…He stole something away from both of us."

Yes…probably.

On the matter, Bathoria was right to be angry at him. Just like Night was angry at him as well.

Night stepped forward. Bathoria's grin went bigger.

"…I know you resent Fracture. I know you hate him!" Night growled. "I also believe he deserves death! But I have nothing to do with it! You can't force to do things I don't want, only because Fracture is related to me!"

No…She wasn't Bathoria's property.

She'll never be her child.

"You can't force me to stay here" Night completed.

"You have nowhere else to go anyway. You're at home. You have your room, your toys…"

Bathoria clapped. A giant screen appeared above them. Night jumped.

"…and you have your own screen. You love watching it. I often scolded you because I thought you were watching some stupidities but now…you can watch it as much as you want. Then we'll have dinner together. I'll tell you my day. I'll listen your stories, the ones you create with your toys…"

She stood up and got closer to Night. Night let out a chill as Bathoria touched her face again.

"…And I'll put you to berth. I'll tell you a story. I'll tuck you in. I'll watch you recharge. And I'll recharge by your side"

Night suddenly pushed her off.

"Don't touch me!"

She suddenly got a slap right across the face. She hadn't expected it and her back hit the wall. The pain at the back of her helm got awakened again, making her a bit dazed. Bathoria's smile had vanished.

"Enough, now! I have enough of your whims! You'll do what your mother says!"

"For the last time, you aren't my mother!"

But it was useless to talk with her.

Bathoria let out a sigh and walked to the door.

"I swear you'll pay for that!" Night threatened her. "For what you did to me, Kat, Outrigger, everyone!"

"We'll talk about your friends later. I have my word to say"

"For crying out loud! Get scrapped!"

That's all she could say…but what else could she say?

As Bathoria entered a code to get the door opened, Night caught sight of a picture, stuck on the wall, near the door.

A picture of her…smiling…with two other people.

A black and silvered bot, blue optics…

…And a picture of a child. The one she'd lost. A small child, into the arms of her mother, sharing the same smile as the bot by their side…

Bathoria…with her son and probably her mate.

But…

"…You told me that your mate beat you up" She coldly said.

Why keeping a picture of him? Why keeping a picture of someone who'd ruined her life?

Bathoria focused back on the frame.

"You're right…It's true. I don't need them any longer"

She tore the picture off the wall, in a sharp move.

And she threw it on the floor. Then, the next instant…Bathoria violently got it crushed with her high-heel.

Night jumped at that. She helplessly watched as Bathoria crushed the picture over and over, getting it destroyed as the characters' expressions on the picture vanished into millions of metallic pieces…

Bathoria smiled again.

"…There'll be another picture soon enough. A picture of two of us…as a family. As we always wanted…"

A family…

The simple idea gave her some nauseas. Night didn't tear her optics off Bathoria as the door got closed between them, separating them, the white femme vanishing behind.

Night clenched her fists.

And the next moment, she punched the mirror, letting out a scream of rage.

The mirror cracked.

Her reflection full of anger, worry, sadness shattered.

She needed to get out of here…

Kat…Outrigger…her friends were waiting…

How could she…? How could she?

* * *

"Your mood suppressants, Fracture"

She gave him the blue pills.

Without any expression, Fracture grabbed them into his servo. Without waiting for the energon to take them with, he threw them into his mouth before swallowing them.

He felt blue pills travelling in his body, an icy feeling through his spine.

The nurse stared back. He opened his mouth, showing it was empty.

"Good. Now, follow me"

He obeyed. The femme opened the door of his cell, leading him into the hall.

It'd been ten days now…Ten days he'd been there. And days were going slower and slower. Fracture bitterly wondered if that's due to mood suppressants. Now he took them on a regular basis, he started to feel effects. The first days of his confinement, he'd been angry. He'd resisted to nurses, he'd told the medic off…

He'd just wanted one thing: getting out of here.

Now, he felt no longer anger. Actually, he didn't feel anything. Just a great emptiness into his spark. Sometimes, he blanked out. He could spend an entire day without realizing it's already the end of it. He could be in a place and then, being in another without knowing how he'd landed there.

"The medic will meet you the next week" The nurse said.

"Okay"

Actually, the most obvious effect had been that he'd turned into some puppet for the medical staff. A puppet saying yes to everything, who followed without any protest, who took his medication, who went to the meetings with the medic to tell him about his mental evolution and answer his personal questions. Oh yeah, he'd made many people suffer. He'd killed. He'd tortured. His life during war had been miserable. He'd just been a sadist unable to love and unable to feel any positive emotion…

Yes, the medic was right. He shouldn't leave that place. He didn't deserve to leave that place. He didn't deserve to be out free after everything he'd done…

To Night…like everyone else.

Yes. He'd decided to stay out of Night's life. That's the best decision he could make. And he was thinking less and less about her as well. Probably due to mood suppressants' effects. He didn't think about unpleasant things.

Nevertheless, as he followed the femme, he couldn't help but ask.

"…Esmeral?"

"…She is alright. She is going through medication and has a therapy on her own"

He knew he should get worried about her…but he didn't feel anything now. He just shrugged, not insisting.

"Where do you lead me to…?"

"To a place you'll never wish to leave"

Yes…She'd already said that. But Fracture just listened.

If he didn't leave that place again…it's a good thing.

For Night…for others.

They entered in a dark room. A room, with an armchair placed in the center, ties on it. A desk, as well as a screen located in a corner.

The nurse gestured him to sit down. He complied and sat down without any word. As for the nurse, she went over to the desk and started to prepare a syringe.

So…Were they going to kill him through a lethal injection? That's the place he'll never wish to leave? Fracture watched her as she stepped closer.

"…If you wish to kill me now, do it quickly"

"Come on, Fracture. We're there to take care of you. We'll not kill you"

He hardly believed her.

But he couldn't do anything anyway. The nurse pressed a button and Fracture's wrist were tied to the armchair. Then the femme had her syringe up.

"It'll not hurt, Fracture"

Indeed, it'll not hurt.

Mood suppressants were efficient against pain.

The syringe stung his neck.

Fracture closed his optics. He felt himself falling into recharge. Soon, he'll completely be gone.

He just fell into the darkness.

He just heard the beep of a screen on.

* * *

Fracture got up.

He was lying down on a soft mattress. He blinked, not moving, his processor still blurred due to recharge.

When his vision got clearer, he noticed that the ceiling was a bit different. Walls were painted red.

Unlike the white of his cell…was he in a different room? Was he in another service?

He'd heard that these things happened…

His berth didn't feel like the one he usually used…that's a much bigger, more comfortable berth.

He turned back. He heard some noises.

_Nebula, the missing Cybertronian, had been found again a few days ago, on a blue planet…_

It was television. Fracture painfully sat up. His body went over to the window.

It was late. The window gave sight on buildings of a City. Probably Kaon…

It's very familiar…

Around him, a room… with a TV, a desk… There were a few gadgets around his bed…

Fracture recognized this place. He recognized this window, this sight. It was his old apartment. The one he'd owned before he'd been rich enough to pay his own ship.

A place he hadn't liked very much… but that had been comfortable for a while.

How had he landed here?

Fracture turned around and headed for the door to get out of the room. If he remembered well, a long hallway to take him to the small living room.

He heard some footsteps.

Fracture stopped.

The noise started again.

Fracture came in the living room. No one.

But noises didn't stop. It came from the kitchen. Someone had been using utensils.

His utensils.

Fracture wanted to get his blades activated. Whoever the intruder was, he'd manage to get the upper hand.

Unless…he was himself the intruder.

He remained in front of the door. Only some light came out from underneath the door.

Whispers…

Fracture just entered the code to get it open. The shape had their back facing him, leaning over cubes.

"…May I know what you're doing?"

The shape turned back.

Fracture's face fell apart.

No…

"What am I doing? …I thought you planned to recharge a bit longer. So, I wanted to prepare some energon"

No…

An illusion.

Fracture suppressed a hysterical laugh. Fracture suppressed sobs. Instead, he just stared at his interlocutor without any word.

Were they using the same gadget he'd used once?

The one who showed him the reality he wanted… the one he had broken and destroyed… because it would have caused him more harm than good?

The place he would never want to leave again…

Of course…

Of course…It could have been just that…

It was an illusion… but it did not lessen the immense shock he felt.

"…Why are you giving me such a look?"

"Drift…"

Drift stepped forward and gave him the cube. With a shaking servo, Fracture received it.

"…Where…am I?" Fracture questioned.

The samurai gave him a surprised look, as if the question sounded incongruous.

"…You haven't recharged well, I see"

"…Answer, please"

"You're at home, of course"

"Home…"

No…His home was an asylum.

Such a home didn't exist….but he needed some questions now.

"Our apartment in Kaon" Drift specified.

"Our apartment?"

"Well, yes…since the day you'd let us move in."

Us…you…?

Drift turned around to take his own cube. Fracture just stared his, without saying anything.

"You mean…we're living together?"

Drift didn't answer. Instead, he went back to another topic.

"Jetstorm and Slipstream are outside. But Divebomb and Airazor still recharge now"

"…What?"

Divebomb and Airazor…were they present as well?

Drift nodded.

"Tell them not to stay up that late. It's not good for them"

It's not true…

An illusion…just an illusion…

Fracture chose to turn around and leave the kitchen.

It wasn't real…he knew…

But he was here…in this apartment… He had been brought here… Far from the asylum…along with Drift, Divebomb and Airazor…

Fracture dropped the cube. It broke on the floor, covering his pedes with energon.

He even felt the sensation…

Yes…energon felt so real…

**OOC: Nebula belongs to cao dreams in books^^**


	74. Chapter 74

**CHAPTER 74**

For one long moment, Fracture didn't hear anything. His audios whistled. He just stared at the energon liquid running down his leg while he heard Drift's steps on the floor. The samurai stood up in front of him, putting a servo over his shoulderplate while his lips moved, without any sound.

Was…this kind of feeling, this lack of sensation…possible in an illusion?

Yes…that's an illusion, right?

They weren't into the Allspark…No. It'd have been too merciful. Instead of a lethal injection, they'd put him into this false reality…

Fracture stared at Drift without speaking. Without any expression.

Then he could hear again.

"Fracture…Primus! What's wrong? Are you okay?" He heard Drift say.

How should he feel? He didn't feel okay right now…

The samurai seemed worried. Of course… After all, it was his role to be worried. Worried for him… He lowered his head towards the Energon before focusing again on Fracture.

"Look, take a seat. I'll clean this. Afterward, I'll wake Divebomb and Airazor up. Take the time to rest, okay?"

Fracture didn't answer. He just stupidly nodded.

Usually, he would have talked back…he would have said something. He'd have commented on the matter…but he couldn't do anything any longer. He just had Drift…or rather that representation of Drift standing in front of him.

_A place you'll never wish to leave_

Oh yeah. That nurse hadn't lied. Anybody would get tricked by such an illusion.

However, Fracture knew the device…He'd used it so many times…He'd even shown it to Drift at one point…

Yes, he wouldn't get tricked by such a thing.

Yet he just obeyed to the samurai. He sat down on the table. Around him, six seats. For each of their Minicons.

Of course…even if he wouldn't have enjoyed their presence, the illusion needed to be realistic. The Drift he knew would never have abandoned Jetstorm and Slipstream to get his way with him. At least, he didn't have to come across them right now.

Unlike…

"Boss!"

Divebomb and Airazor appeared in the living room. Again, Fracture got struck hard. Shock fell over him as soon as he noticed his Minicons standing in front of him.

As if Drift…hadn't been enough.

"You recharged well, boss?"

"Airazor hadn't recharged at all!" Divebomb laughed. "The horror movie of the last night scared him like Unicron!"

"No true! You were scared as well!"

"Afraid? Me?"

"Both of you have been scared" Drift sighed. "And you've been unbearable"

"You aren't our boss anyway!"

"And we are less coward than Jetstorm and Slipstream!"

"Oh, enough!"

As if they hadn't left each other since the day before… as if the people around him were still alive…

As if they hadn't died a long time ago…

Fracture stiffened in his chair.

A reality where he and Drift had been living together…with their respective Minicons…in a same apartment. Without any Autobot, without any crime, without any rule. They were taking their energon like if they were a normal couple.

"Boss?" Airazor asked, tilting his head while giving him an inquisitive stare.

"You alright?" Divebomb added.

They must have noticed his expression, since they had stopped heckling.  
Fracture provided no answer. Drift sat next to him.

"…Fracture is tired, this morning"

"Oh. Sorry, boss"

"Can we do something?"

Leave me be, Fracture thought.

He felt Drift's servo touching his. He pulled it off in a sharp move. It got the samurai surprised, stunned by his reaction.

"Why?" Fracture growled, after a silence.

"What?"

"We aren't supposed to live together"

Yes…

There was some slight sadness in the samurai's optics. Fracture felt his spark beating faster.

He'd forgot how painful it was.

"Well…We do. Look around" The samurai finally replied.

"We aren't supposed to live together" Fracture bitterly repeated.

"Why?"

"Because you don't love me"

He stood up.

Drift remained on his seat.

"Fracture…"

"You'd never have abandoned Autobots to follow me!" Fracture said. "You're a honourable warrior. Mission matters more than anything else. Honour is the true matter. You don't love me. You never loved me. You love Wing. And you'll always do"

He paused.

"You love Windblade more than me. She deserves you more than I do. You should be living with her! You have nothing to do here. I have nothing to do here. That reality shouldn't exist!"

No matter how much he wanted it…

_A simulation will not help you_

It'd been his words.

"The real Drift told me not to use them. I would mistake an illusion for reality. Instead of locking myself in my pain, I shall go outside. Take some fresh air."

"Boss!"

Fracture ignored them. With a heavy step, he went to the door.

Drift didn't chase after him. He didn't answer anything to his harsh words.

After all, he had only one definite role. Forcing Fracture to stay here. Seducing him, with this dream vision…

A dream…that's just all. But the reality was different. He stopped in the middle of the hallway. He raised his head towards the ceiling, his jaw tight.

"What do you think? You think you can trick me with my own gadgets? Too bad for you! I already know them! It's sad, right?"

No one answered.

"Get scrapped!"

Fracture opened the door. To go…where should he go anyway? He didn't even know where he was going. He was in a reality that didn't mean to be. An illusion.

In normal times, he would have removed his helmet. It would have got the illusion disactivated.

But here…nothing will happen.

The hall didn't vanish. He remained unmoving, unable to put an end to it.

Of course…they'd injected that thing…he was tied…

Fracture didn't control anything. He let out a deep scream.

He wouldn't be able to get out of here.

* * *

A dream…a dream where she could escape in…

A dream she could stay in…never waking up…

"I heard you wanted to work in the Great Library."

Kat was trying to hold on to something… something that would alleviate her pain from the injury. Cold ground contact… memories… positive moments… Training with her sister… Games with her sister… moments spent with Night…

"And they didn't keep you? Actually…in your shoes, I wouldn't have acted that dumb. I wouldn't have tried."

When she'd realized her feelings for her best friend… feelings that transcended friendship… even very strong friendship. Their trip to Crystal Cities… the night they'd first kissed…

"You shall remember your true place in life. You're just an useless Cyclops. Just a Decepticon. You're worthless. The only place you could take would be in a circus…as a freak, you know?"

Kat's vision had not been repaired…the crack had even gotten worse… The bot was always there. He talked to her, laughed, laughed at her. Even though her voice sounded like an echo… she heard everything he said. Suddenly, she felt a kick tear her closed wound.

"As if elite was going to accept you! Look. You're unable to defend yourself!"

It was Night who'd always defended her… It was Karan, the rebellious one… they had always been there to defend her. Yes… she should have escaped herself. She shouldn't have asked for help…

But as soon as she tried to sit up, she received another blow in the ribs. Kat collapsed again, her servos tied covering the globe, to prevent the blows from eventually blinding her. She felt her jailer's pede resting on her back. Hard. Kat let out a yelp, pain going unbearable now.

"Wanna laughing now? What did you say a few days ago? I had something to make up for?"

A few days had passed? She hadn't even realized… unless she'd passed out long enough not to see the days unfold.

"I thought you'd die quickly. You're not able to do that. But well…Bathoria said I could do whatever I wanted with you"

Kat got her face uncovered. She felt he was lowering down at her level.

She was starving… she felt her reserves were dangerously low… she needed Energon. The bot seemed to guess. In a smooth tone, he asked her.

"Do you need some energon, you cutie?"

She did not answer. He leaned towards her, gently caressing her back. As if to mock her.

"Maybe I can give you that, right? If you do what I say…"

She'd expected it…

She'd expected it, as soon as she'd gained consciousness again…she wouldn't make it out of here. She wouldn't make it alive.

"We can work it out. I'll give you an Energon cube if you get on all fours."

Kat shuddered with disgust.

"… If you call me Master… if you beg me."

No…

But her reserves…she needed it…

_Master…_

"So? What do you say?"

Kat felt she had enough strength to sit up slightly. He no longer hit her, but the pain did not lessen. The hand landed on his helmet. She got ready. And with a claw, she cut off his wrist cables. She heard a slight scream. Sparks emanated from his wrist, while a weak stream of Energon flowed on Kat.

No way she'd obey him…

"What have you done? You dared strike me? Me? Your master?"

Kat painfully turned around. She wanted to face him.

"YOU DARED STRIKE ME?"

"…Die" Kat retorted.

She'd expected retaliation. She was prepared for it. But there's no way she's going down like that. She was punched in the face. This time, the crack invaded her vision, almost extinguishing it.

"You scraplet!" She heard.

Another punch. Kat fell to the ground, the Energon squirting around her. A punch in the chassis, then in the belly… Over and over again... Kat thought she was fainting but she was still conscious. The pain awakened her, much more intense than before. She felt that the bot had placed himself above her. He beat her more. He was enraged.

He would watch her die.

"YOU SCUM!" He spat.

A new blow. This time, the Cyclops noticed that her chassis had been dented. That if it continued, it might open… to let her Spark appear… Kat gasped. She tried to catch her breath. She couldn't find her breath anymore. The heat filled his head, the processor… The pace of her spark's accelerated at an alarming rate. She felt it inside her chassis… that little glow that was about to go out.

Night…

"You don't deserve to live!"

She felt that he had caught her by the neck.

She saw him raise his fist. Kat received one again right in the chassis. It took her breath away and Kat fell heavily on the ground. She felt a weak liquid on her chest.

Energon. hers.

The bot straightened up. He pulled something out from behind her back. A laser gun. That he pointed at her.

"I'm grateful for the gift Bathoria gave me. But I don't need it anymore. I'll take another. And quickly."

"What about me? Would I be a nice gift?" A voice retorted behind.

The bot froze. Suddenly, he turned around. Kat did not have time to blink from the globe as the bot flew through the room, leaving her narrow field of view. She heard a loud noise. He had hit the wall.

She did not see his saviour. But she heard his steps. He was running towards her attacker. Taking advantage of a weak respite from the blows, she could only shout.

"He has a laser-gun!"

She heard a shot. Her jailer had fired. But the next minute, it was the laser gun that passed over her. He had been disarmed. The blade noises have been heard. Trying in vain to turn around, she could only observe her jailer trying to defend himself against Saberhorn's blades.

She would not have believed… she would not have thought he would come. Kat coughed painfully. Saberhorn pinned him against the wall, pressing his blades against the only arms of the bot, which served as a shield for the latter.

"Wow? Is that my adversary? I think I'm a bit disappointed. Truth to be told, I expected much more than this."

"You Insecticon son of a-"

"What a pretty language coming out of your beautiful mouth"

Saberhorn used his horn to blow his head. The bot froze, the shock having been powerful enough to cause the Energon to sprinkle from its forehead. The bot fell to his knees, moaning with pain. Saberhorn pointed a sword at his throat. On the other, he moved back slightly towards Kat. He asked her to extend her arms. Without answering, she carried on with difficulty. Suddenly, he cut off her ties. Kat's breathing was wheezing. It was like her body wasn't responding. However, despite the pain, despite the Energon leaking from her chassis, she managed to slip her arms slightly, trying to undo the links to her ankles.

"Hard to say but you're quite minable" Saberhorn spoke to the bot. "You don't even fight back. Alas. I think I must end our match for good"

"Take your own advice!"

Kat froze.

The next minute, the bot pulled out a new weapon. A new laser gun, from behind his back. Immediately, Saberhorn retreated. But that was not enough. The shot was fired. At the precise place where Saberhorn held one of his swords. The latter flew off his servo. Saberhorn charged again, using his remaining sword as a shield by orchestrating parades to counter lasers.

Kat hurriedly tried to break her ties to escape from here, but in vain. Pain prevented her from thinking. Suddenly, she noticed the other laser gun, which had fallen to the ground. The one her jailer had lost during Saberhorn's first assault.

There. Within reach… Kat tried to ignore her shortness of breath, and in the final effort, she extended her arm to grab the gun.

It was... heavy. When Kat lifted it up, she almost brought it down again. The roles reversed. It was Saberhorn who was stuck against the wall, while the bot repeatedly fired on the Insecticon, who continued to defend himself with his sword. Kat looked at them. He didn't need help, but…

She leaned against the wall and, using all her strength, enduring the pain that cried out to her to let go, she pointed the laser gun with a trembling servo towards the back of her jailer.

Night … would have fought.

She shot.

The bot received the laser right in his back. He shouted, dropping his weapon. Kat kept her in servo.

She shot again. Same spot.

The bot turned abruptly towards her, baring his dentas.

"You little—"

She fired a third shot.

He received the projectile in the helm. The bot collapsed. But Kat advanced again. And before even checking to see if he was dead or alive, she fired a fourth shot. Then a fifth and another, until she empties her magazine completely.

The bot didn't move anymore. Kat dropped her weapon as Saberhorn stepped forward as well. He gave a disappointed look at the dead corpse.

"Seriously. I thought you needed some help…And in the end…"

Kat stared at the body, but didn't say anything.

That's when she realized it.

She had killed. She had killed a bot… for the first time.

"Darling. Maybe would you need some medical help?" The pirate offered.

Kat collapsed to her knees, holding her face.

It wasn't just about physical pain…a mental pain also crushed her body.

She'd killed a bot.

Saberhorn lowered at her level.

"Must I conclude it's the first time you kill?"

Kat did not answer. She no longer knew where she was… Suddenly she began to sob loudly. Saberhorn sighed and approached her, putting his hand on her shoulderplate.

"Hey, darling. He deserved it. You're a Decepticon. All Decepticons do it one day or another. After all, one would have died anyway. It's you or him."

She didn't want…she didn't want…

No tears came out but she cried. Inside, guilt and fear crushed her.

Saberhorn let her lean against him, sobbing in his shoulderplate.

"Come on, come on. Everything will be okay."

_It'll be okay…_if only it was true.

If only Night was here…


	75. Chapter 75

**CHAPTER 75**

"You sure you'll be able to do it?"

Kat did not answer. With her hands trembling, she simply closed the stained wound by welding it, after having barely wiped off the Energon that had emerged.

She took several breaths.

She could do it.

Slowly, she approached the hot iron towards her lower belly. The moment the boiling metal grazed the armour, she uttered a tearing howl of pain. Immediately, Saberhorn approached her. Probably to check that she did not faint again. As soon as they had left the place where she had been held captive, Kat had collapsed, the pain being unbearable. When she'd regained consciousness, she was in pirate ship. The latter had not yet taken off.

She didn't have much time left.

"You better go to see a medic" Saberhorn advised.

"I'm fine…"

She had watched the family Medic do it every time Karan came home, wounds all over the body. Probably because of the many fights caused by the problems she was getting into.

She thought it would be nothing at all… that she could manage… that she could endure it…But the difference was that the medic put them in recharge before treating their wounds.

She didn't have the time for that…she couldn't…

Kat started again. But the result was not very fruitful. She started screaming again. She couldn't stand the contact.

And the Energon had started to leak again…

Saberhorn simply let out a sigh, reacting calmly to the whole scene.

"A medic, Kat"

"I can't! I want to go home! They'll treat me here!"

"And you believe you'll hold long enough?"

"I have to!"

She wanted to see if everyone was okay… she couldn't stand to be left unanswered, with no news…

It was even more painful than that wound.

Kat tried again. She finally released the iron, the contact being unbearable. Saberhorn rolled the optics and ended up walking in her direction.

"Lay down"

"What?"

"Let's do it for real!"

"No! NO!"

But Saberhorn didn't listen. He pushed her back to the ground. Kat struggled, trying to kick…

The smoking iron came into contact with the wound.

Kat screamed with all her strength, her digits clinging to the ground. The iron remained pressed against the wound. The screams grew stronger and stronger as Saberhorn held her to the ground until the wound got closed.

* * *

"It'll get infected, you know. They'll need to get it reopened to treat it again" Saberhorn noticed.

She had probably fainted. He was used to it, after all. Saberhorn spent his life in space, on his ship. As soon as there was a problem, the pirates managed with what they had.

As an instinct, Kat placed her hand at the exact spot where the wound had been closed. She could still see a nasty scar and traces of dry Energon emanating from it.

Kat looked up. It gave her a strange feeling…seeing the same ship where Night and she had been captured again.

_"__We can work it out. I'll give you an Energon cube if you get on all fours." _

_If you call me Master… if you beg me_

Kat nearly collapsed again. Immediately, Saberhorn caught her to put her back on her pedes again. Kat then sat down, trying to calm down.

"The ship will take off soon"

"…I want to meet them again…"

"Well, stay like this. Else, they'll believe that I caused some other miseries to you"

Kat was not in the mood to laugh. Not at all… the image of the fire began to invade her processor again… Right away, the Cyclops began to tremble.

Their bar… their home… If her loved ones were alive… they would have no place to stay. Saberhorn stood up and headed for the door again.

Kat stared back at him.

"Why did you come? You could have let me die"

"You think I came for you, darling?"

She had called him because the other coordinates had been erased. He gave her a slight arrogant smile. Kat did not comment.

"I came for combat, of course. Though…in the end, I've been disappointed."

"…I didn't forgive you…"

"De rien"

He seemed annoyed by her remark. And for a moment, Kat wondered if her attitude was right.

The door opened again. Suddenly, another person entered inside. Kat raised her helm. An Insecticon. Pink and white. A firefly, apparently. The Cyclops did not remember having met her in the crew. Was she a new recruit?

But her hypothesis fell flat. The firefly addressed a murderous glare to Saberhorn, paying no attention to Kat. Saberhorn straightened up. Immediately, the Insecticon femme started to shout. In a language that Kat did not understand. An Insecticon dialect. Saberhorn jumped and began to shout back in the same language. The tone went up and the two of them came closer to each other, shouting at the same time and cutting each other off.

Okay. What's that again? Kat remained stunned at the scene. She stared at the two Insecticons without intervening. A problem? A few words were thrown. Kat tried to remember in which translation books she had been able to find it.

She managed to translate only word. One. _Buffon._

The femme ended up turning her heels and stormed away from the room. Saberhorn tried to chase after her, but her horn almost got cut into two halves between closing doors. Kat watched in silence with her arms crossed.

"…What'd just happened?"

"Nothing. Glowstrike is just angry."

"Why?"

"Because she is in bad mood, of course! And Madame wants to tell it to everyone!"

She didn't believe it. As she pointed it out to Saberhorn, the latter sighed.

"…I might have committed…a simple mistake"

"…What do you mean?"

"…I just read her diary. One page. Some sentences. One word. One letter."

Kat facepalmed. Was he serious? He was the leader of a crew that formed raids and attacked other ships… and he was foolish enough to commit this kind of nonsense?

"…I think I'd be as angry if Night did these things like you."

"So, that's it? You made things official after all this time?" Saberhorn smiled.

"Well…we are together but…Oh, hey! Let's focus on the topic. You shouldn't have read that diary!"

"I was curious" Saberhorn pouted.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Saberhorn did not answer. But his silence was worth confirmation. Kat managed to straighten up slightly, getting back on her pedes.

"Maybe you shall let her keep some secrets on her own"

"It'd be difficult on that ship"

"If you wish to be together, you'll both need to learn to respect your personal spaces. I got the same problem with my sister"

And she would probably have the same with Night… the day they would live together.

If Night was okay… the image of Night in Bathoria's arms darkened her immediately. She refused to believe. Night was fine… she was still alive… she felt it.

"…You shall go to apologize" Kat stated.

"Like I'm gonna apologize. I've had to apologize a lot of times before when we were running that damn Decepticon Island! Because she was my superior and I had to obey her orders. Or her whims, I should say."

"Saberhorn…"

She gave him a meaningful stare. Saberhorn let out a sigh. He got it.

"…You women are all the same. Always supportive of each other"

"You do the same, you men"

"And what do I do? I'll buy some flowers to apologize? She hates them!"

"…You'll find a way"

"I'm going to the control room. Stay here"

Without adding anything else, Saberhorn left the room.

Kat eventually laid down on the floor, staring at the ceiling. It would be a way to thank him, to fix that mistake with Glowstrike… it was the least she could do.

_If you call me Master…_

The smile of her kidnapper never left her mind. Kat felt a lump into her throat.

Mom, Dad, Karan, Night… I'm coming, she thought.

Please, Primus. Please may they be fine.

* * *

"Boss…"

Fracture did not respond.

He blinked, trying to make this reality disappear for a few seconds. To forget his situation…where he was…

In a bar … near his apartment … in Kaon … in this fake virtual reality … imposed by an asylum.

Fracture's optics reopened. Nothing changed. He was still stuck here…drinking some energon that wasn't even real.

His former partners were standing next to him. Divebomb and Airazor were sitting at the counter.

Fracture did not give them a look. They weren't real either…no. They were dead, for years…

"…Boss…Why don't you talk to us?"

"You ignore us"

"Did we do something wrong?"

Primus… even their voices sounded identical in every way… of course, because he had always wanted to hear them again…

It made sense. It was the perfect reality.

And even their tone… that sad, uncertain, sometimes frightened tone they used when they thought they had disappointed their superior… Fracture could not hold a twitch. He wanted to pretend they didn't exist… but it was too hard.

"…No" He said, finally turning back to them.

"…You act strange"

"I know"

He put his cube down on the counter. Divebomb and Airazor exchanged a look. They smiled back at him again.

"Hey, boss. Remember? As soon as we got the bounty money, we'd go out and celebrate in a bar" Divebomb spoke.

He nodded.

He could remember it.

"The Mount Fuji bar was the best!"

"It was just awesome! We spent our nights outside! We just returned to the ship in the morning" Airazor smiled.

"Yes…"

"And the day after, we were at it again!"

"You loved hunting, right boss? We loved hunting!"

"We were the good old team"

Fracture silently nodded.

Yes…he missed the time.

The days when he'd cared about nothing… only about what he was going to capture and earn… by delivering bots to others.

The most feared hunter in the entire galaxy, as he'd been called.

And he'd just been good at this…He'd never cared about doing something else…

He had never cared…

"And now today…We became a family!" Divebomb excitedly smiled.

"A family we'd always wanted! And you gave it to us boss!"

No…they were dead.

He was the one who'd caused their deaths…to everyone.

"…No. I didn't make you happy" Fracture whispered as he looked down. "I was just… exploiting you, beating you, treating you like slaves…"

_You're unable to love!_

_You are a pain, Fracture!_

_How can you still live while other people died because of you?_

"No, boss! We were happy!" Airazor said.

"You treated us better than our previous Deployers"

"You would have left me sooner or later… because you would have realized that I was worthless… nothing… as a Deployer, as a person"

Bounty hunter…That's all what he was.

"We'd have never left you!"

"Look, we are still here today!"

"Aren't you happy?"

Yes…

Perhaps this false reality … was a small comfort. He could see the people he'd once loved. Or rather, according to Night, according to the Medic Powerflame, the people he'd claimed to love.

And maybe he shall stay there… it would make everybody better.

It would make him better— to stay in this world with false representations of these people.

Far from Night… far from the rest… It was what he deserved.

"Hey, boss! We'll keep hunting, right?"

"Yes! Even if we live with Autobot scums, it doesn't mean we'll lose our awesome trio, right?"

"No…We'll lose nothing"

"We'll always stay together, right?"

"Yes…Always. As long as you'll wish"

"What you wish, boss. We belong to you"

Whatever he wished…

Of course, it was that reality's goal, after all. Fracture ordered three cubes of energon.

He had nowhere else to go.

* * *

He returned to the apartment, along with his Minicons.

His partners. Always true to themselves… always complimenting him, following him, idolizing him… This idea was unbearable to him. But they had always been like this… even when Fracture didn't deserve it.

As soon as they passed the entrance, Fracture caught sight of Drift. The latter had taken a seat on the sofa, and was seemingly waiting for him.

Divebomb and Airazor noticed him as well. They exchanged a look. Then they smiled back at their Boss.

"We'd annoy the two scums" They said together before they vanished, rushing over to their room.

Fracture froze. Drift silently stared back. His glare was…full of reprimand?

What did he blame him for?

Well, Drift had always blamed him for many things…Whatever it was about bounties, treachery, his lack of honour…Fracture stepped forward.

"Care to explain?" Drift asked.

Oh. It sounded different this time.

"Explain what?"

"I didn't understand your behaviour"

There was nothing to understand… He was just the reflection of Drift without any personality. Fracture let out a sigh.

"You think we shouldn't have been together? That we shouldn't have moved in together?"

"…You shouldn't have left Autobots to follow me"

"Yet, I'm with you today"

You shouldn't have gotten close to me, thought Fracture. You should have been with someone else...

Why did you come to me when you don't even love me? The real Drift had never loved him, after all…

"…You don't look good, Fracture" Drift noticed.

No… he was not fine. But how to explain to an illusion? To a computer program? To a gadget?

Unless he had a solution to help him. to get him out of there.

Fracture shrugged, without displaying any emotion. After all, what's the point of explaining?

He was in an illusion created for him…He could just enjoy it. Fracture made a step again.

"I'm fine…It's just…I'm tired, that's all" He said.

"…You're lying"

Decidedly, he was stubborn. As stubborn as the real Drift in his lifetime.

Fracture let out a forced smile, without adding anything. Might as well play the game…

Nobody wanted him…

Night didn't want him in the real world…

He could adopt the solution that everyone wanted.

Without adding anything else, Fracture just took him in his arms to hug him tightly.

He felt Drift's warmth against him…even if it was just an illusion…

It gave him…some good.

Fracture chose to lie. Playing the game.

"…I'm just tired. I didn't recharge well"

He felt Drift's arms gently wrapped around him, returning him his embrace. Fracture closed the optics, enjoying the sensation.

Whether it was a fake or not… it remained a faithful representation of Drift. He felt the servos of the orange bot gently caressing his back. Fracture placed the chin on his shoulderplate, not letting go.

After one moment, Fracture pulled apart to face Drift, his arms still wrapped around his body. His optics met Drift's again.

Blue Autobot…the same.

Fracture gently raised his servo. Drift did not react. Fracture took this as an invitation and gently caressed his cheek. Drift closed the optics slightly and Fracture got closer to his face without sudden movement.

Their lips met.

It wasn't…really the same feeling he'd shared with the real Drift. But it was still something. Something that made his spark ache.

It hurt him…It wasn't real and it hurt him. However, Fracture didn't pull apart from Drift. Their lips slightly separated before they kissed again, a bit deeper this time. Without any word, Drift opened his mouth for him. Fracture closed his optics and his glossa slipped inside.

"Hmm…Hmmm…"

His servos grabbed the samurai's shoulderplates while he tasted Drift's kiss again, slightly biting his lip while their glossas met. Fracture's servos went up for Drift's face again, tilting his helm as he deepened the kiss more, wanting for more.

"Hmmm…Aaah…"

At these moans, Fracture suddenly stopped. He immediately pulled away, Drift staring back at him with a shocked expression.

Fracture remembered…They'd been using a gadget. They were watched…through a Pad's screen or a computer…

"…I'm going to recharge" Fracture said, feeling that empty void inside again.

"…You'll explain later" Drift answered, a bitter tone.

Fracture didn't answer and just left.


	76. Chapter 76

**CHAPTER 76**

Fracture wouldn't know how long he'd been stuck in this world.

Whatever. As he'd decided, he played the game. He would accept the forced treatment upon him. He would accept everything. Whatever it meant he'd stay in this reality forever, that he'd never see Night again or that he'll never get out of there.

After all, he'd got an apartment. He was surrounded by the people he'd lost all these years ago. What else could he wish for?

The day before, Fracture had dined with his former partners, those of Drift and the samurai himself, before sliding into recharge. But when Drift had joined him in his room to lie down next to him, Fracture had only received a simple"good night" and nothing else afterward.

The atmosphere … was cold and heavy. Yet that was what he'd always wanted, wasn't it? A life where he was in couple with the samurai… The gadget was supposed to show what Fracture really wanted. Nothing more.

So, why had Drift been acting so cold to him? Was it because deep down, Fracture thought that he deserved to be hated by Drift?

Probably. In any case, he only deserved the worst.

The next day, Fracture got up late. When he stepped in the living room, he noticed Drift kneeling on a carpet, with closed optics, meditating. Fracture remained motionless at the entrance. He could not help but repress a slight smile. It was… definitely what would have happened if Drift and he had ever chosen to go further in their relationship…if he hadn't ruined everything…if Drift hadn't got killed.

Yes…Drift was dead, after all. Fracture was still aware of it…for now.

_You'll mistake illusion for reality. When you'll realize there is nobody else, you'll break down._

Why would he break down? He'll just not get out of here…

"Take your swords" Fracture said.

Drift reopened his optics. He frowned, turning back to the purple bot. The latter simply shrugged.

"What for?"

"We'll train together. That's what you want, right?"

Drift would have loved it. The real Drift indeed. His representation raised one eyebrow at the statement. He let out a sigh and sat up.

"Why should we?"

"Just for fun. What kind of mate would I be if I didn't ask you out? Then, you tend to take care of me…your own health should matter as well, right?"

"You just use treachery"

Fracture suppressed a bitter sneer. Definitely, it sounded like the real Drift. The samurai sighed, but decided to perform. Fracture imitated him, pulling his blades out of his wrists. Drift grabbed his sword and his katana, before bowing. Fracture did not. He'd never bowed before. He'd certainly not start now.

Finally, they put themselves in position. Then, without waiting for the signal, Fracture threw himself at him. He raised his blade, while Drift raised the blade of his katana. The two blades collided, the sound of cold metal echoing through the living room. The Minicons were not present. But if Fracture did not want them at such time, the illusion would bend to his will.

It felt so strange… Fighting again against Drift… Fracture blocked and attacked, throwing kicks in the samurai's ribs. The latter retreated, before attacking even more ferociously. Fracture remembered their former duels… when they were enemies, rivals… when they fought for a bounty… as well as the last one, where it had been a training offered by Drift to cheer up Fracture.

The fight lasted only a few minutes, but as soon as Fracture tried an uppercut, he was suddenly thrown to the floor. This surprised him. He hadn't expected it! He was about to rise but Drift's blade was placed under his throat.

Really…What was it? A joke? He wasn't used to get tricked by these things!

"Really…You improved well with all these trainings"

He mowed Drift's legs. But Drift did not fall to the floor. He remained standing, his usual annoyed look. However, he lowered his blade, letting Fracture get up. The purple bot lunged back at him again and the collision of blades continued. Fracture grunted, struck, attacked…but the samurai blocked all of them easily.

And the next moment, Fracture was thrown back to the floor. The latter bared his dentas. He was not going to lose in a bloody illusion?

"What the scrap are you doing?"

"Training" Drift calmly replied.

"No! I usually win!"

"…Not this time"

As if he was going to listen to him!

Fracture got up and attacked again. Exchanges continued, Fracture tried to knock him out with a headbutt that barely made Drift bend. And as he was about to aim his chassis with the blade, Drift turned around and with a sword rotation, Fracture's blade suddenly got shattered. The purple bot stared at his weapon lying on the floor, absolutely scandalized.

What was that? He was just an illusion and he still managed to get him defeated?

What a blasted illusion! Not even faithful to reality!

"…You aren't usually that strong"

"No" Drift calmly approved. "You're the one who became weak"

"Excuse me?"

He hardly could believe it! Was Drift calling him weak? Him?

"…You're the one who is weak!" Fracture spat back. "You self-righteous bastard!"

He charged again, even without a blade.

He would succeed in defeating him, even without it.

Fracture landed heavily on the floor. Drift sighed and eventually put his swords back, before slowly walking over to him. He leaned over the purple bot, which was lying on the carpet. The latter didn't even want to stand up again.

No…He'll not stand up again. If that damned illusion managed to defeat him…

"I always thought you were more of a fighter than that, Fracture" Drift stated, disappointed.

"Fighter? I am! That's why I offered you that training!"

"I'm not talking about this…"

Drift lowered down to his level. There was a sad expression in his optics.

Why?

"…Since when have you ever let anyone tell you who you are? What you are?"

"Sheesh. What are you talking about again?" Fracture sneered back. A sad sneer.

"The Fracture I know would have never given up. He would have never let a medic, a meaningless medic who doesn't know anything, spit on him."

Oh, is that it? Fracture stood up again, a big grin on his face.

"You're the product of that medic, remember"

"And these nurses giving you these mood suppressants?" Drift kept on "You never used them in your darkest moments"

"Maybe I should have used them"

Fracture slightly gulped.

"I understand now why…Outrigger uses them"

"You didn't think it was a good example to follow. You've never done it… Until now. You've… dropped everything. You gave up everything."

"Who cares?"

Yes…Who?

"I should have given up a long time ago" Fracture stated. "No. Better. I should have died."

He chuckled.

"I should have died…It should have been me"

"Fracture…"

"And that would have made things better for so many people! I'd have faced Lockdown. He would have killed me instead of you! I would have joined Divebomb and Airazor. I would have paid for my crimes! For all the bounties I killed! All these things would never have happened…no one would have suffered"

He paused, trying to search for more words. Drift simply looked down.

"You believe I wouldn't have suffered of it? Of your death?"

"You would have lived a happy life. With Jetstorm and Slipstream. With your students. They miss you every day… You would have stayed with the Autobot team. You deserved it so much… you deserved to stay alive. You were always honourable. You always tried to make amends when in the end, you have nothing to blame yourself for."

Fracture didn't realize his voice was shaking. He didn't care. The nurses, behind their screen, must laugh hard. They probably made fun of him. Due to how pathetic he was.

"You…gave a goal to your Minicons. You've been a fantastic Master to them…Unlike me…"

"Divebomb and Airazor loved you, Fracture. If they loved you, it'd mean that somewhere, you were worthy of their love"

Fracture shook his helm. He wiped his optics off, his vision blurring. He felt a servo on his shoulder. Drift gently forced him to look at him.

Finally, his voice rose again.

"And…they weren't the only ones who loved you"

"Oh, come on! Please. You aren't even here. It's not even you. You loved Wing. Remember? And you'd have moved on with Windblade! You wouldn't have got all these problems and—"

"Stop talking about Wing! Or Windblade! We aren't talking about them!" Drift suddenly shouted back.

It got Fracture slightly surprised. Drift let out a sigh and paused, before speaking again.

"Don't talk about them…We are talking about you. About me. About us"

"Because there would have been a 'us'?"

"…I'm sure there would have been one, Fracture. I'm sure of it"

"Why?"

"…You know why"

Fracture heard steps going closer. His lump into his throat didn't even vanish. It went even worse.

"Fracture…If you have been dead instead, who would have kept a watch on my students? Who would have helped Autobots to capture fugitives?"

"I—"

"And more than anything…Who would have given a roof to Night? Who would have raised her up? If not for you…She'd be dead right now"

"Night…doesn't want to see me ever again"

He felt something wet rolling on his cheeks. Fracture shook his helm. Damn it! Was he that pathetic, crying over a damn illusion? Drift gave him a sad smile before placing his helm on his shoulderplate, gently embracing Fracture.

Fracture did not hug him back. But he felt his shoulders rise and fall. As if a weight was oppressing him…

"It'll be okay"

"No…no…"

"I'm sure of it. She still loves you. She will always love you. And now…she needs you"

"No…"

"She needs you, Fracture. We need you. Even if people spit on you, even if they tell you that you should die, that you deserve no mercy… that's not true. There are still things to fight for, even when you're at your lowest."

"Drift…"

This speech…it sounded like these ones he'd given him the day he'd lost Divebomb…the day he'd lost Airazor…

Fracture sobbed more.

"…I missed you…"

"I know…"

"I miss you every day…while I ruined everything…I—"

"Your life doesn't need to end here. You can live otherwise"

"I don't deserve anything…if I came back…"

He managed to find words, catching his breath.

"…If that illusion ends…if I came back…You'll be the one who'll disappear"

"So…let's enjoy it"

"What?"

Drift pulled slightly away from him. One of his digits grazed Fracture's cheek, as if to wipe a tear. A tear that Fracture had kept for a long time.

"Let's enjoy it…give yourself this break…and then…"

"Drift…"

"Just…enjoy the moment. You don't know what'll happen tomorrow"

That was true… he wouldn't have expected him to be locked up here… so he could see Drift again… Divebomb and Airazor too…

Fracture let himself go against him, sobbing loudly. Nothing mattered. Not the asylum, not the nurses who watched it… nothing…

Only Drift…only Drift's embrace mattered…

* * *

"Kat!"

Kat did not take two steps outside the ship that suddenly she was hugged tightly by her twin sister. Right away, Kat hugged him back strongly. She was relieved when she found her sister and her parents, who rushed to her as well.

She'd felt it…She'd felt that they hadn't died in the fire… In the distance, Outrigger stood behind them, giving her a nod, sincerely delighted to see her again.

"Primus! Don't do this to your beloved sis again, okay?"

"What about you? I was worried for you as well!"

"Gosh! You're wounded!" Her mother let out a cry as she caught sight of the closed wound on her stomach.

Kat shook her helm, telling her it was nothing. She looked everywhere around her. Desperate to see another person appear to embrace, kiss…

It never happened.

"No! It's not nothing! You must go to see a medic now!"

"Later…the bar…"

"Everything burned!" Karan shouted.

"We don't care" Their father corrected. "The main thing is that we're all reunited together"

"…Night?"

Silence fell down. Karan looked down. Outrigger's expression darkened slightly. Kat's Spark nearly stopped.

"…no…"

"We don't know where she is…"

She got an idea of her whereabouts…She was with Bathoria.

That's the only option… that solution… whether she was alive or dead… Kat tried to stay calm. Whatever the scenario was, she was with Bathoria.

"I tried to contact Fracture…to warn him about this" Her mother sadly sighed.

"I also tried to join Esmeral" Outrigger said. "Nothing. No answer"

It didn't feel good.

Kat got a bad feeling about it.

"Kat! We need to go to hospital!" Her mother repeated again.

"No…I must go to the library"

"What?" Karan shouted.

Her mother nearly choked at her statement.

"Kat? You think it's the right time to-"

"I must…search for something"

"You'll not find anything! You'll not find Night here!"

But she didn't intend to look for Night…even if it'd be necessary to get her back…

"I would do anything to find her again"

"Kat!"

"But right now … I need to search for someone … who might be able to help us."

"Who? Spit it out, Kat! Who do you have in mind?"

She got the complete attention from Outrigger and Karan.

"…Bathoria's old mate. We must find him"


	77. Chapter 77

**CHAPTER 77**

**Warning: explicit chapter, lemon scene.**

"This movie was great, boss!"

They left the cinema after entering it three hours before. Fracture gave a slight smile to the excitement of its former Minicons partners. Even though the film had been finished for a long time, they were still immersed in it. And they weren't the only one. Jetstorm and Slipstream were as astonished as they were. They turned to Drift, stars shining almost in their optics.

"The final fight was awesome! Right, Master Drift?"

"All these moves…"

"I really wish to become as good as him!"

Drift simply shrugged.

"I've told you several times that it's all fiction. It's not reality. And even if there were, it would still take a lot of techniques and years of training to get to that level..."

"Come on, Drift. Let them dream a bit" Fracture sneered. "Always so serious"

"And I believe you aren't serious enough. Encouraging them wouldn't help them"

Fracture pouted.

"If you say so…But I do not stop them from having fun."

"Really, you…"

"At least, it isn't a movie that'd been portraying Decepticons as evil people." Fracture stated. "I saw it SO MANY times…"

For these rare times he'd gone to watch movies.

It was Drift who had offered to go to cinema. A good time for all of them. With their Minicons. And Fracture had to admit that it had a more than acceptable experience. He was afraid that Drift would choose a boring film because he could have expected it from the samurai. Nevertheless, this had not been the case. The action film had been pretty well taken. The four Minicons had their attention focused on the screen for the entire duration. As for Fracture, he had simply caught Drift's servo and the two had not let go until they'd left the room.

Fracture bitterly couldn't help but think of Night. Night would have appreciated it too… He shook his helm. No… now was not the time to think about it. He had to enjoy… he had to enjoy his break, as Drift's illusion had so aptly called it.

"Where are we going now?" Divebomb asked, a grin on his face.

"You return home" Fracture replied. "Back to the apartment"

"Why? Will we not have more fun tonight?" Jetstorm gave a sad look to his Master.

"He is right!" Airazor approved.

Of course, this was one of those rare moments when the respective Minicons of Drift and Fracture got along. Even the samurai seemed slightly surprised by the response of the purple bot. Fracture let out a sigh.

"Drift said it wasn't good for you to stay up that late" Fracture specified. He gave a meaningful look back at the samurai.

"But it's still so early" Slipstream said.

"You can enjoy it yourselves. For once, you'll have the apartment all for yourselves"

The four Minicons exchanged a brief glance. Finally, Divebomb was the first to give in. He smiled at Airazor before taking his servo.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea in the end"

"Okay…Very well, Master Drift" Slipstream sighed.

"Don't go crazy" Drift told them severely. "And I stand by what I said. Don't go to berth too late."

"Oh, yes" Jetstorm made a too-much innocent face to look honest.

Fracture could not hold a brief chuckle. He knew what it meant. Slipstream and Jetstorm were going to invite their respective partners behind their Master's back. Well, it didn't matter. At least he'd have the samurai to himself. Drift wouldn't even notice.

"Enjoy your evening" Fracture wished to them.

"You too, Boss!" His Minicons replied back.

"See you later, Master Drift!"

And the Minicons walked away, leaving Fracture and Drift alone. Fracture grabbed Drift's servo again, as they headed to a place Fracture knew well.

"You always give me the bad role" Drift growled. "I'm always the bad cop with you"

"It suits you well. And…You're technically a cop."

"Very well. I'm not sure if that's a good idea to leave them alone. Who knows what they could do?"

"Come on, Drift" The purple bot laughed. "They've grown up, remember?"

"Hm"

Always so overprotective Drift. Fracture had a slight bitter smile at this thought. He tightened his embrace and led Drift to the place in question.

"Where are we going?" The samurai asked.

"Don't worry"

"I always worry when it comes to you"

"Come on…You always imagine the worst. I'm sure you'll like it"

And a few minutes later, the bar appeared in their sight. Drift let out a frown at this.

"Fracture…"

Fracture simply shrugged. Then he led him inside, without any argument.

* * *

"You know I'm not fond of these places" Drift sighed.

Both had taken a seat at an isolated table. Fracture simply toasted with him, raising the high-quality Energon cube in his direction, before giving him a mischievous wink. Drift was staring at his, but still ended up putting it in his mouth.

"Ha!" The purple bot sneered. "You'll not say no to a bit of high-grade"

"I don't have any choice since you've ordered it" The samurai replied. "Who'll pay?"

"You, of course!"

"Decepticon without any honour"

"Autobot fool"

Ha… he had missed their fights. For once, this illusion brought him something good… The atmosphere of Nightingale's bar was as good as ever. The latter had activated the dance floor while a music that Fracture enjoyed was playing. He placed his servo on Drift's again, their digits intertwining.

"Remember" Fracture reminded him. "You'd liked this clandestine bar, at the Mount Fuji"

"When you'd all ended up drunken? Oh, yes. I remember it. And no. I hadn't liked it much."

"Come on. You should have enjoyed more of your life. Here…it's a paradise"

He took another sip of his cube. On the samurai's face, he could see a slight smile on the corner of his lips. Obviously, he didn't mind being here as much as he did. Fracture put his cube down, now empty, and took the opportunity to take a sip from Drift's.

"No, no and no" Drift growled. "You had enough of this"

"What's yours is mine, isn't it? And don't worry. A cube isn't enough to get me high."

"I don't know if I need to be reassured or scared. But there's no way I'm gonna take you to the apartment while you'd wake up the neighbors by singing"

"Sounds like a good plan" Fracture mocked.

Fracture came closer to the samurai again. At that moment, the music stopped. A new one played.

One that Fracture knew well… the one he had sung with Windblade.

One of his favourite musics…

Fracture ended up getting up, grabbing the samurai by the arm.

"What—"

"Relax, Drift" Fracture smiled, before leading him to the dancefloor. "Will you dance with me?"

"No way" He calmly retorted.

"Hm? Why not?"

They found themselves in the middle of the dance floor. Drift tried to turn around to leave, but the purple bot stopped him from doing so, forcing him to stay.

"No"

"Come on, come on. You know. I'm giving Windblade dance lessons. I can teach you to dance as well."

"I can dance"

"Really? May you show me?"

"No"

"Drift…"

"No"

"Please?"

Drift raised the optics but did not move. The music slowly accelerated. Fracture finally let him go and started to dance alone, moving and swaying as he got carried away by the rhythm of the music. As the samurai looked at him, from a wide-eyed perspective, Fracture winked at him again, before taking a seductive pose as he gently danced closer to the samurai.

"Come on…Let it go"

"Fracture…"

"Unless you are liking what you watch?"

Drift bit his lip slightly. Fracture understood. He hesitated. The cadence accelerated. Drift sighed and eventually moved in turn. Fracture slowed down to watch. Drift… mechanically moved arms and legs, without his body following.

And he called it dancing. It was ... original. Fracture could not help laughing. Drift gave him an outraged look and stopped, vexed.

"I knew it was a bad idea!"

"Oh, Drift…don't take it personally. Wait…you can just do like me"

Fracture gently took his wrists to place them on his hips. Drift stiffened slightly but Fracture whispered to him not to worry, as he placed his own servos behind his back. Then, adapting again to the rhythm, Fracture began to show him the steps, as well as the way to move his body.

"I'm going to look ridiculous…"

"I swear you'll not be. Trust me…"

"Hm. If I had ever expected such a sentence coming from you one day…"

"Just give it a try for once"

The music became stronger and stronger. Fracture closed the optics, letting go, but never letting go of the samurai. He could feel Drift's gaze on him. He liked what he was watching, apparently. So much better. Fracture reopened the optics. Drift had not pulled apart from him. In his turn, the samurai began to move, albeit in a rather steep and mechanical way. Fracture nodded, encouraging him to continue. Drift kept on, always repeating the same movements as he followed Fracture's steps.

At least, unlike Windblade, he wasn't stepping on his pedes. It was already a good thing. Fracture smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck, sticking his chassis against Drift's as they danced in sync, enjoying the moment bathed in music and lights.

Finally, the music ended. Drift and Fracture stopped, but remained stuck to each other, not leaving the dance floor. They smiled as a new music started. Fracture finally released him gently, before slipping behind the samurai's back, wrapping his arm around his waist as his chin laid on Drift's shoulderplate.

"Wanna do it again?" Fracture softly whispered in his audio.

"…I know you. I know you'll harass me until I say yes"

"You really know me"

They did it again. And as they danced, Drift seemed to relax more and more, feeling more comfortable in the purple bot's embrace. Fracture closed the optics, his smile never leaving his face.

* * *

"It was awesome!" Fracture let out.

As soon as they got out of the bar, he noticed that Drift was having trouble walking straight. Fracture laughed and caught him by the arm, as they headed for a bench. The samurai was completely exhausted by all that dancing and it was obvious. But at least, he'd tried. Fracture enjoyed this small victory. Both sat down, looking up at a clear sky to observe the stars.

"So. You'd said you weren't fond of these places?" Fracture repeated.

"I'm still not fond of them" Drift grunted.

"And that's the reason why we'd remained in there until the end"

"Of course. You are the one who forced me to. Especially for dancing"

"Confess. It isn't like martial arts but…you enjoyed it"

Fracture gave him a little elbow nudge. Drift grunted before he sighed.

"Primus! Right. I enjoyed it"

"Yeah"

"But I'll not come back"

"If you say so"

The purple bot's helm laid on Drift's shoulderplate, not detaching his gaze from the sky. He felt his partner's arm wrapped around his waist. Fracture took his servo again, without moving.

"…I wish you met Night" Fracture said out loud.

"Me too…I'd have liked to meet her as well"

"If you'd been there…everything would have been much easier, I think"

Drift nodded, giving a light kiss on Fracture's helm.

"You managed to raise her up well, even without me"

"Are you saying this to make me feel happy?" The purple bot joylessly laughed.

"No…I mean it"

Fracture shifted slightly, observing Drift without saying anything. He ended up sadly smiling, before kissing him on the cheek in return. Drift let him, then turned his helm to capture Fracture's lips again. Fracture smiled in the kiss, massaging him gently as he formed circle on the samurai's chassis.

After a few minutes, the two separated. Fracture shifted slightly before opening its chassis to pull something out.

"What is it?"

"A Pad. I want to keep a little memory for me"

It was probably pointless… Perhaps Fracture was doing this only for form… after all, everything will disappear at the end of this illusion.

Like a dream… as if nothing had happened…

However… Fracture put the Pad above them.

"Say cheese!"

The Pad took a picture. Fracture looked at it. Drift still seemed serious on it.

"I'm not one for pictures"

"Come on. Do you know what a smile is?"

He took another picture. This time, Fracture made a funny face while Drift rolled his optics.

"Erase it!"

"I don't think so"

"Erase it now!"

"I can use it for blackmailing, right?"

"Fracture. You have no honour"

Fracture ignored him and while Fracture kissed him on the cheek to stop him from adding anything else, he took pictures of them a third time.

"…I hate you"

"I know. Me too"

Fracture finally put his Pad back into his chassis, before getting up from the bench. He reached out to Drift. The samurai sighed but took his servo.

"It's time to go back home"

"Quite reasonable"

That feeling… it felt so nice…

Much more enjoyable than all those years of hunting… all those years of fighting Drift for bounties…

Fracture smiled slightly when Drift kissed him on the forehelm, as they were heading back to the apartment.

* * *

Oddly enough, when they opened the door, everything was off. Everything was quiet. Drift crossed his arms, an approving look on his face.

"See. They can be reasonable whenever they want to"

Fracture shrugged and clapped, turning the light on.

Their faces fell apart. The living room appeared before them, upside down. The sofa had been overturned, while empty Energon cubes covered the floor. Fracture picked up one, while Drift was trying to get his anger contained. The purple bot watched him as he clenched his fists. He understood that sparks were going to fly.

"I knew it wasn't going to end well"

He was about to scream and call his Minicons for explanations, but Fracture cut him off while catching sight of a note on the table. The purple bot sighed and showed it to Drift.

"They went to Berry's place" He read.

"They did well. They are grounded for life"

"Drift…"

"You were the one who got the idea"

"And you agreed"

Fracture rolled his optics, arms up.

"Oh. Come on. We'll take care of it tomorrow"

"I will not clean anything. They'll clean everything at their return. And they are grounded. No more time out"

"I was thinking the same"

Especially since he had other plans in mind. With a quick step, Fracture headed for their room. At least their room had been spared from the tornado programmed by their Minicons.

But Fracture didn't want to get angry against them. Maybe he should but…

No. He didn't feel any anger. Not today.

Drift entered in the room as well. Fracture watched him as the samurai was heading towards their small office to do some tidying up. The purple bot noticed the weapons he always kept behind his back.

Of course…He'd never give up on them.

Drift had his back facing him. Fracture moved slowly towards him. Gently, he wrapped his arms around his waist, squeezing him tightly from behind. Fracture closed the optics, never letting him go.

"Sir honourable Autobot" Fracture whispered as he got his face buried into Drift's neck.

Fracture could guess a smile on the samurai's face. Gently, Fracture stuck a little more against him. Drift did not move. On the contrary, he accepted the embrace.

"…We are alone. At last, I'm alone with you"

"Hm"

"Maybe one day, as you stated…"

_Maybe one day_

Fracture remembered those few words. Because there could have been a "them" at some point. If fate had decided otherwise…

Which life would he have got? If Drift had remained alive? If Divebomb and Airazor had stayed alive?

Would Night…have liked them? Would himself have known about Night as well?

He couldn't know…He couldn't know how it would have turned out.

Fracture remained motionless for a few minutes. Finally, similar to what he had done earlier, he began to gently massage Drift's chassis, standing behind him, while resting his chin on his shoulder.

Drift stopped in what he was doing. Fracture smiled slightly and continued his back and forth movements, massaging his torso as he went up to Drift's neck and face.

Fracture gave a light kiss in his neck.

His lips slightly moved away. In the end, he gave another one between his neckcables.

Then another.

While kissing him, Fracture began to lower his servos towards the belly, then the lower belly of the samurai. Fracture continued what he was doing, leaving a trail of little kisses along his neck.

Drift raised his helm, as if to give him more access. Fracture caressed him more, closing the optics. He enjoyed everything. The feeling of the cables, the samurai's perfume… After a while, his kisses became more pronounced, deeper, while his caresses became a little more sensual and insistent.

While he placed a leg between Drift's, Fracture slipped his glossa towards the cables, to tease them slightly. He saw Drift suddenly going still, while Fracture began to nibble them.

"Hm…Do you like it?" Fracture whispered, his tone low.

"Fracture…"

"Am I authorized to touch you?"

"…Would you need my authorization?"

This pleased Fracture. Immediately, the kisses resumed along the neck while the caresses descended more towards Drift's body.

Even though it was an illusion… it felt still as good… Fracture felt his legs shake slightly. He chose to ignore it and continued to nibble on the cables. He guessed that Drift had his optics optics closed, that his mouth was slightly ajar. Fracture licked his neckcable one more time, a bit more insistent.

"Hmm…" He heard Drift as one of his servos went down for Drift's crotch.

This amused the purple bot and soon he began to massage this intimate part of the samurai. First gently before deepening his contact. Fracture dropped a kiss on Drift's audio before whispering to him.

"Looks like the stoic samurai who never displays his emotions isn't that stoic as we are led to believe"

He guessed that Drift wanted to say something but Fracture left him no respite. He continued to caress his crotch. Part of him wanted Drift to open it, to open it for him… but he would surely have no other opportunity.

"You know" Fracture said while his servos went up for his crotch again, "I'm unable to take any pleasure with someone other than you"

"Fracture…"

Drift suppressed a slight moan.

"It'd just been you…You're the one who treated me so good" Fracture kept on, rubbing his chassis against the samurai's chassis as he spoke. "This night…in the garage…the one we'd spent together…you remember it?"

He guessed a nod from the samurai.

"I could never forget it and—"

Fracture kissed him again, on the shoulderplate this time.

"We'd never been able to retry it, right? Yet…we'd had so many opportunities before this one…"

"Haa…"

"Yes…when there were two of us at the Mount Fuji…when we were in prison…or when we were in this cave…there was no one else but us…"

Fracture passed the tongue over the lips. He noticed that the samurai's body was shaking. He aroused him.

"I could have thanked you…in my own way…just like now. Having our bodies pressed together, to keep us warm. It'd have been the best treatment I could get…you treated my leg and you never gave up on me"

"Fracture…Haah…"

"I think at the time, I already wanted to taste you…but I still hated you so much at the same time…"

He watched as Drift's servos clinging to the edge of the table. Fracture smiled and began to nibble on his audio, whispering in a seductive tone.

"Who knows what we could have done together…my body is all yours…it belongs to you…and it always will."

"Shut up!"

Drift suddenly turned around.

The next minute, Fracture found himself pinned against the wall, Drift's lips crashing onto his. Immediately, Fracture kissed back, Drift's glossa insistently and repeatedly asked him for access. Fracture opened his mouth, and their glossas mingled. Drift grabbed his hips, while Fracture's legs instinctively wrapped around the samurai's waist, deepening their embrace.

"Hmm…Hmmmff…Drift…"

"Just…shut up"

Their lips parted before meeting again. Fracture tilted the head, their glossas trying to dominate the other. Fracture caressed the samurai's helm while Drift held him against him, their groans being lost in their kiss.

"Hm…Hmmm…Haaa…"

Fracture continued to massage his shoulders. Gently, his servos went down over to the sheaths of the samurai. And without cutting short their kiss, Fracture removed his katana and his sword from their sheaths before throwing them to the floor.

His action got the samurai surprised. He pulled back, staring back at Fracture with curiosity. The purple bot gave him a flirty smile, without tearing off him.

"I'll always cheat" Fracture said.

"You're so—"

"Punish me so"

Drift ravaged his mouth again, tackling him more against the wall. Fracture wrapped his arms around his neck, losing no time. He wanted it to last… Let everything last…

"Hmmm…Hmmmm…"

Between his legs, he felt that Drift wanted to open up. The samurai's digits caressed Fracture's crotch in return. The purple bot licked his lips. He had no desire to open now.

And no way he'll let Drift dominate…

Fracture threw him back. The samurai landed on the berth. Fracture placed himself above him, attacking his mouth again. Their glossas met again. Fracture tasted Drift again, biting him the lower lip. As soon as they separated to catch their breath, Fracture got his chassis opened to pull out another gadget of his own.

Cuffs.

"Fracture…You're so…"

"Hey. For once, you aren't the cop"

Fracture kissed him again and suddenly, he grabbed his arms to tie them together over his helm. Drift tried to struggle but to no avail. Fracture put a trail of kisses on his torso, descending more and more towards his lower belly. Finally, Fracture's glossa started to lick his paint with appetite until his helm reached Drift's cable.

The samurai had already opened up for him. Fracture smiled slightly and grabbed the cable, putting his lips on it.

"Haaa…Haaah…" Drift gasped.

"No…Not yet…" Fracture whispered.

His body was shaking too. He wanted him… he really wanted him…

Fracture ended up burying Drift's cable in his mouth, licking the tip insistently.

"Haaah…Haaa…"

Drift's moans became more intense. Fracture continued to suckle the cable, smelling Energon lightly lining his lips. Drift was wet. He was probably going to come very soon. Fracture gave a last glossa stroke and stopped abruptly.

"Hmm…Fracture? Please!" Drift cried out.

"Be patient"

Fracture kissed his lips again. On his side, he felt that his crotch was sore. His cable was swollen. Without detaching himself from Drift, he began to give himself a servo-job, before opening himself.

"Hmm…Hmmm"

This time, he didn't repress his moans. Fracture buried himself into Drift, while suckling and teasing his neckcables again.

"Haa…Fracture…please…more…more…"

"You just needed to ask…hmmm…"

Fracture re-started to make back-and-forth movements, taking control. He thrusted, moved away before penetrating the samurai again.

Drift's cries became stronger and stronger.

It was such a…pleasure to see him like this.

Fracture felt more and more wet. He continued what he was doing, thrusting again and again. Fracture ended up grabbing his shoulderplates. He turned him around suddenly, Drift lying on his stomach. Fracture stalled against him before penetrating him again, from behind.

"Haaa…Haaaa…Hmmm…"

The sensation went immediately much more pleasant for both of them, and soon, Fracture's moans joined Drift's. Between the moans, Fracture managed to ask him.

"So…are you imagining that Wing is the one doing this…right? Him against you…coming inside you…giving you pure bliss…"

"Haaa…Hmmmm…Hmmmm…"

"Or maybe are you imagining it's Windblade right now? Suckling your cable…asking you for more…"

"No…Haaa…No…Hmmm…Just…you"

Drift's pleased cries covered his own. Fracture kept thrusting in, feeling like he was about to come. Drift managed to gasp, between the cries and moans.

"You…Just…you…I'm only thinking of you, Fracture…I…I love you…"

Fracture's vision went blurry.

It was enough for him and he came hard inside Drift. Soon, the samurai followed, crying Fracture's name.

* * *

"Hmmm…Hmmmm"

After having taken a shower, both were lying on the bed, one against the other, Fracture exchanging more kisses with Drift. Both were exhausted. But happy. Glad to be with the other, to enjoy. The latter smiled, gently caressed his face while Fracture asked for another.

"…It feels so good…" Fracture muttered.

"…I know"

Drift kissed him again.

"Tell me…I didn't expect you to take a liking in Windblade" Drift said, amused.

"…She is sexy. You must admit it"

"And you're the one telling this to me"

Their lips met again. While Fracture exchanged one last kiss with Drift, he caught sight of something wet falling on the samurai's forehelm.

"Fracture…"

Drift reached out, drying a tear off Fracture's optics.

"I don't want to…"

"Fracture…"

The samurai hugged him tightly. Fracture leaned against him.

"It's time"

"I know…"

"I was happy to meet you again…"

"Me…more than you could ever imagine"

Drift sat up, keeping the purple bot against him.

"You have a daughter waiting for you. And Esmeral needs you as well"

"I know…I know they need me"

"Everything will get better. I promise"

Fracture shook his helm. He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure that everything will get better. But he kissed Drift on the lips again.

"And I'll always be with you" Drift stated. "I'll always be by your side. I'll always be by Jetstorm and Slipstream's side"

"I—"

"Don't ever forget, Fracture. Even if the whole world tells you that you don't deserve to live… don't let them get to you. You're stronger than you think. You're stronger than I'll ever be."

"Drift…"

Fracture wiped his optics.

He was right.

He had to be strong.

He had to...join Night. He had to join Esmeral. He had to join the others.

"Drift…About what you said…"

But…he wanted to stay here…He had one last thing left to do.

This thing…

"Drift…"

"Yes?"

"…I never told you but…"

He didn't deserve it.

But he needed… he needed to tell him what he had always wanted to tell him.

"Drift…I love you. I'll always love you"

The samurai smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too, Fracture. You might think otherwise…but I love you as well"

Fracture nodded, trying to smile.

But he couldn't. He finally broke away from Drift.

It was over… the break was over…

"…We'll meet again, Fracture."

"…Wait for me"

"I will wait for you"

He didn't want to leave him.

But it was just an illusion…He shouldn't be that upset over it…

Yet, he was.

"Goodbye, Drift"

Goodbye.

Fracture left the room.

* * *

When he stepped in the living room, Fracture faced Divebomb and Airazor.

They stared at him with curiosity. Around them, the living room was empty.

They'd cleaned everything.

"Where are you going, boss?" Airazor asked.

Fracture's spark went faster.

He tried to dry his optics off.

"…I—"

"Are you leaving?" Divebomb cut him in.

Fracture nodded. Divebomb and Airazor exchanged a look.

"…We understand. You have something to do"

"Go to find your daughter, boss"

His daughter…

Fracture paused.

"Before…I wanted to apologize."

"You don't have to apologize, boss" Divebomb said.

"Thanks to you, our last years had been happy ones. Thanks to you, we survived during the war."

No…

They were wrong. Yet Minicons really seemed to believe it.

"You're a fantastic boss" Divebomb smiled.

"And please" Airazor added. "Smile. It looks so good on you"

This time, Fracture didn't hold back.

He no longer repressed anything.

Fracture sobbed without stopping, while Divebomb and Airazor never ceased smiling.


	78. Chapter 78

**CHAPTER 78**

As soon as she heard the code being dialled to open the door, Night got up. She took a breath, standing ready. After having thought during all the time she'd been locked up, she'd come to a conclusion: force was necessary for her to leave. Even though she pitied Bathoria, she couldn't just let her do whatever she wanted. She couldn't let her treat her like an object, a possession that she'd have stolen to replace her dead child. She wasn't a thing and she'd got loved ones that she needed to find.

But…would her training be enough? Against Bathoria?

So, when the door finally opened, Night grabbed the chair from the small desk, lifting it well above her helm. Bathoria's slender white silhouette appeared at the entrance, holding a tray in servo, bringing her a cube of fresh Energon.

Night did not give her time to approach her. Using all her strength, she swung the chair in her direction. The latter crashed against the wall. Bathoria had dodged it. It felt like she had expected such an attack.

"Looks like you aren't ready to become reasonable yet" The femme declared, an almost desperate tone in her voice.

Night growled. Bathoria put the tray down, and once again Night rushed over her, wanting to get her pinned against the wall to try to knock her out of her way. But as soon as Night reached out to her, Bathoria reversed the trend and grabbed her by the neck, pushing her against the desk, plunging her pale optics into Night's.

"You're really disobedient and spoiled rotten" Bathoria grunted.

"You'll let me go! Right now!"

"Good. I didn't wish to go that far but…"

She gestured to someone behind her. Night's optics widened, noticing a much bigger and heavier bot that moved in her direction. How many subordinates were at her damned service? Too much, obviously. Night struggled but immediately, she was seized by the waist.

"You'll stay still" Bathoria gently repeated.

Night spat in her face. The bot grabbed her right arm, roughly twisting it behind her back.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

A kick…a punch…

Outrigger…

She heard a crack. Night screamed with all her strength as she was thrown to the floor in a corner. Bathoria let out a sigh, putting her servos on her hips.

"Why would you make me do this, Night?"

"You b—" The orange femme growled, holding her arm.

"It's your fault, anyway"

Bathoria looked up. Despite her pain, Night followed her gaze.

There ... the little red light. A camera. She had put a blasted camera in her room. She no longer had any privacy. Bathoria waved to her henchbot. The latter gave another kick in the ribs of Night. Night shivered again, trying to straighten up painfully. Bathoria gave her a haughty and stern look, before turning around and heading for the door, followed by her agent. Obviously, she thought it was enough.

"Next time, your arm will be torn off"

She had to leave…Night had to leave…

The door closed. Night uttered a strident growl. It was not possible ... Bathoria had really planned everything.

How to do ... how to make it ...

She heard a beep.

She did not believe it. Night remained on the floor. No ... Was Bathoria coming back? Did she want to torture her again?

The beep started again.

Night's optics widened. No…It wasn't…

Was someone…comm-linking?

But ... how was that possible ? Night had got all her coordinates erased ... and the building was apparently thick enough to prevent any network communication.

So who…?

No matter ... someone was communicating with her. Immediately, she lifted her uninjured arm to get it activated.

"It's Night!" She answered.

There was a silence. Then a voice spoke up.

_"__Night!"_

"Outrigger! Thanks, thanks Primus!"

"_Where are you? Are you alright?"_

Her mentor sounded worried. Night would have smiled if she wasn't such in pain right now. However, relief got the better of her.

"I'm locked up…in Crystal Cities…I'm in the High Tech and New technologies' headquarter…Bathoria brought me here."

_"__I knew it…Don't worry. We are coming soon"_

"What about you? Are you alright?"

She guessed a nod.

_"__Everyone is alive but…we lost the bar into the fire"_

Night's spark ached at this. The bar had been Kat's, Karan' and their family's house.

Everything had burned…nothing but ashes were left.

"It's my fault" Night sighed. "If not for me, they wouldn't have attacked you"

_"__Don't say that. Do you have an idea about how to run away?"_

"Unfortunately, no. She has her cameras and her scraplets of henchbots everywhere."

Night managed to straighten up to sit on the berth. Her arm was still hurting her ... but she had to endure it ... that was not the main problem right now.

"I tried to fight her…to confront her…but it wasn't enough."

_"__So, there is another way"_

"Which one? I don't see it"

_"__Sometimes, a fight is not always physical. Sometimes using the mind is the best way to pierce the weakness of the enemy."_

Night remembered about this sentence…

Nice statement, but ... a mental fight? How could she fight Bathoria mentally? She refused to let her go. She refused to listen to her.

How…

Her attention focused on one point of the wall.

The place where the picture of Bathoria and her family had been hung.

Her husband, her son…

There was also a TV screen.

Night got up from the berth. It's her child's room ... her murdered child ...

Bathoria wanted to be a mother ... more than anything. That's the reason why she had attacked her.

Maybe by digging into her memories, she could find something ...

But when she'd find it, what would she do?

"…I'm going to try"

_"__I'll try my best to get you out of here"_

Outrigger's voice became more and more blurry. The network would not stand ... Looking back, the network had got reactivated when Bathoria had opened the door. So, maybe it was only the room itself that was isolated. And not the building.

Outrigger had contacted her from the outside just as Bathoria had stepped in the room ...

"…Say Kat that I love her"

_"__I think she already knows"_

"Be careful, okay?"

Then nothing.

Night did not hear anything else.

She sighed and crawled to the child's toys. She had to find something ... if there was any weakness in Bathoria ...

It'd be her child. She had to search in.

She grabbed a figurine. A toy figurine ... but the purple colour reminded her of someone.

She looked down and put it back in its place. It was all his fault... but staying in that child's room would plunge her back into her memories ... where he'd been playing with her before tucking her in during the evening, when she'd been younger.

It was not the right time to think about that ... she had to get out of here. So, Night searched again.

* * *

So, he was alive.

Kat walked towards the address, Outrigger by her side. A few hours earlier, the latter had warned her that he had managed to join Night. The latter was locked up at Bathoria's place. This information had greatly relieved Kat, although that did not remove her concern. But at least, Night was alive...

At the library, Kat had searched for Bathoria's former mate. At first, Outrigger had warned her that this would be a bad idea. After all, they had no information about him. Moreover, for the little they knew, Night had told them that her so-called "genitor" had been beating Bathoria and that he had been murdered afterward. They'd waste their time. But Bathoria had already lied to them a first time. Maybe she'd lied about her mate as well.

And after hours of research in networks, archives, search engines ... Kat had managed to find his name and address.

Bitterfrost. He lived in Polyhex and contributed in the reconstruction of houses that'd fell during the war. As soon as she'd found him and despite her mother's protests, she and Outrigger had started the ship up to get there.

Polyhex was still far from getting completely rebuilt, unlike large cities such as Kaon or Iacon. But it was not difficult to find. Kat stopped and knocked on the apartment's door.

"You think it's a good idea?" Outrigger asked for the last time.

Kat did not answer. A good idea? She wasn't that sure. But they could still give it a try.

The door opened over a big bot, displaying black and silver colours. Weary blue optics staring back at them.

He seemed exhausted.

"Who are you? …What do you want from me?"

An Autobot…Kat gulped. She exchanged a glance with Outrigger. In the end, Kat spoke up.

"…My name is Kat. And here is my friend Outrigger. Are you Bitterfrost?"

"Yes. What do you want?"

"We'd like to talk to you…It's important"

"I have no time for it. I'll return to work soon."

"It's about your wife. Bathoria."

At the mention of Bathoria's name, Bitterfrost stiffened. He growled slightly, glaring at them.

"…She is my ex-mate"

"I know…But—"

"What did she do again? It's not my business any longer! I already told you many times!"

"…She needs some help"

Bitterfrost raised an eyebrow at this information. Kat prayed that he let them in. Otherwise, their plan failed...

They needed him ...

After a silence, Bitterfrost let out a deep sigh. Finally, he stepped aside to let them in.

* * *

"Now…You know everything"

Although there was so many things to tell, Kat had tried to be as brief and clear as possible. From the beginning, she told him everything Bathoria had done. How she had found Night. The reason why she's gone after her, and then after them. The fact that she'd pretended to be her mother. Everything she had done, including kidnapping Night and causing the fire in their bar. As she kept on, Bitterfrost's expression became darker and darker. He'd been originally grumpy and tired, and now he tightened his grip on the high-quality cube he'd been drinking. And Kat couldn't guess if it was good or bad.

As soon as she had finished, silence fell down. Bitterfrost did not answer. He just gave them an empty stare without saying anything.

"…You didn't beat her, right?" Outrigger questioned him.

"I never beat her!" Bitterfrost replied, gritting his dentas.

"I have no doubt of it" Kat stated.

"I tried to be the best Conjunx I could ever be. But obviously, it'd never been enough"

Bitterfrost took another sip of his cube. Then he put it down hard on the table.

"What do you want from me, actually?"

"…Night needs your help. And I think Bathoria needs you as well. You must reason her" Kat softly replied.

"I already reasoned her enough. I did everything for her sake. Everything. I paid medics, I paid therapies, I endured everything, I did everything…"

He paused.

"After another suicide attempt, I chose to put her into an asylum. In Praxus."

"You're the one who chose to do this?" Kat asked.

"Of course! She endangered herself! She wanted to end her life whatever the cost. And I needed to protect myself as well. I needed to get healed too…"

"I understand"

"I doubt"

Bitterfrost turned back to them. This time, contempt was clearly apparent. Disdain ... toward them ...?

"I said it was no longer my business"

"Your wife harmed our friend" Outrigger dryly replied. "She claims her as her child, against her will. And she threatens to kill her if she refuses"

"Fracture's child, right?" Bitterfrost said, his tone filled with hatred and anger.

Kat flinched.

Yes ... Fracture was the one responsible for the loss of their child.

She'd guessed it would be difficult.

"If that's so, it's well-deserved" Bitterfrost stated.

"Excuse me?" Outrigger cried out.

"Fracture killed my child. Our child. Mine and Bathoria's. For money. For a bounty on his head. An innocent child. Tell me what kind of individual is capable of doing such a thing."

Kat had nothing to answer. Bitterfrost took a time before he spoke up again.

"... do you know how it feels? Losing your child? The child we raised up, whom we expected to watch grow, whom we loved and whom we will always love ... Do you know how painful it feels to outlive them? I don't think so"

"I know Fracture caused so much pain" Kat sadly approved.

"Then you will understand why I refuse to help you. He deserves to suffer the same pain, the same loss. He screwed our life up. He killed Bathoria's soul. He destroyed our family. He destroyed everything."

Yes…his anger was justified. But Fracture wasn't the matter. Outrigger sat up.

"A child for another child? That's your point of view?"

"That individual doesn't deserve to have any family" Bitterfrost coldly replied. "It cannot be his child"

"Listen, I know Fracture had committed an atrocious act" Kat nodded. "But Night has nothing to do with it"

""Do not play me that card," Bitterfrost squeaked. "Fracture is already lucky that I do not hunt him down to kill him. Do you know why Bathoria resents me? Because she believes that I do not love my child enough to take revenge on the one who took him from us. Because she views me as weak. If his life is ruined, if his child is taken, I think it's justice for Trackstar."

Kat shook her helm.

"So why don't you kill him?" The Cyclops asked him. "You have every reason to do so"

"Because otherwise I will not heal," Bitterfrost said. "I have been through therapy for millennia. I am supported, I try to move on, even though a part of me died the day Fracture took my son. And another part of me died the day I put Bathoria into the asylum. My own mate."

Kat felt a spark ache at this revelation.

Yes ... She understood his pain. She understood his grudge.

Bitterfrost ... had lost everything.

"However, if you do not react" Kat said. "Another person will die. It's not Night who killed your child. She never chose Fracture as a parent."

"It's not my business"

"Yes, it is. You know what it's like to lose a child. So why causing the same pain to another? I'm sure Night's parents are somewhere. They surely had good reason to have abandoned her. Imagine their sorrow, as soon as they'll learn that Night had been killed? That someone kidnapped their child? Don't you think that they would feel the same pain?"

Bitterfrost slightly trembled. Kat came closer to him.

"It is admirable enough that you do not try to find Fracture. That you do not follow the same path as your wife. But if you intervene, you'll not help Fracture first. It's Night and Bathoria. You loved Bathoria, right?"

He nodded.

"More than anything"

"And you still do. It's obvious. So you must help her. She needs you. Otherwise, she might commit an act that she'll regret the rest of her life. You can regret it yourself."

Bitterfrost looked down. Outrigger added.

"Bitterfrost ... your child would not want you to live like that. Neither he would want his mother to become a monster. I know what it's like to lose loved ones. To lose a family. We feel empty, we have no will to live ... I even used mood suppressants to erase this pain"

Outrigger touched his chassis.

"You are brave to endure this pain, to get treated in a healthier way. Now, your wife must open her optics. You need to show her the right path."

"She'll not listen to me" Bitterfrost said, his voice broken.

He got his face covered.

"You must try" Outrigger insisted.

"You can still save somebody, Bitterfrost" Kat added.

Bitterfrost did not answer.

He just nodded, without looking at them, as tears fell to the floor


	79. Chapter 79

**CHAPTER 79**

The third…

The third video. Night bit her lip. She wasn't sure she shall keep watching them. As she'd searched this child's belongings, looking for any clues or information she might use against Bathoria, she had stumbled upon a white and grey Pad, similar to the one she received that'd changed her life forever. By turning it on, by clicking on the different windows, she had found several videos recorded on the Pad.

She hadn't understood at first … until she'd clicked on the first one. A video about Bathoria. A video of her and her child. They were visiting Cybertron. The child, named Trackstar, played on the sidewalks and smiled at the camera, posing before joining his mother who reached out to him.

Trackstar…A child full of life. An innocent child…

Night couldn't describe how she'd felt while watching the video.

A spark ache and a thrill that had crossed the spine.

She had clicked on the second video.

A video about Trackstar ... playing with his toys, in the same room. He was smiling. This time it had been Bathoria who had held the camera. The father, the same black and silver bot, had sat down in front of his son to play figurines with him. Both laughed, having a lot of fun together. From time to time, the father, whose name was Bitterfrost, turned to the camera to ask Bathoria to join them.

He did not beat her ... they looked like a happy couple. A happy family.

And Bathoria was laughing. Since she knew her, Night had never seen him laugh. She laughed with her husband and son.

They looked so happy together ... this second video had accentuated her discomfort, while an intense sadness had invaded her spark.

Still, Night continued to select, to watch. The third video ...

_"__Happy Creation day, my son!"_

Trackstar was at a table. An energon cake was placed in front of him. Bitterfrost was holding the camera. Bathoria was sitting nearby, drinking a cube. Probably a high grade cube. She patted her son's helm as he opened his gift.

A figurine. A figurine that looked like a miniature robot. When Trackstar activated it, the object sent missiles around them. Bitterfrost and Bathoria laughed in chorus. His mother continued to drink while the father warned his son to watch out.

Obviously, this was Trackstar's first Creation Day. Trackstar got up and ran while playing with his figurine, taking a big voice to speak as the figurine would do.

A Creation Day that would not be forgotten. Neither by Trackstar nor by Bathoria. Night realized that hers was coming soon. Even though Fracture had never known what her Creation Day really was, he had decided it would be the day he'd found her. Every year they celebrated it. First at the garage, where it was just between Fracture and Night. Then at the scrapyard, with all the others. Along with Heart Axe, Skydream, Unity, Hope and Sakura. And the few times Kat came to Earth, they both celebrated it with their parents.

Each time, Night had a good time and got spoiled. But this year ... it would be different. She knew it.

Night felt a lump in the throat. Her optics blurred slightly.

_"__He's full of imagination"_

The camera pointed to Bathoria, who was taking another cube. Bitterfrost advised her to stop drinking. Bathoria lifted the optics before getting up to join her son, joining him in his adventures.

Night looked down. She let out a sigh. It was ... appalling. Bathoria'd lived a happy life ... until the day Trackstar was killed.

She felt compassion for her, in a way. Even though she did not know Trackstar, she did not need to know him to appreciate this child.

Bitterly ... she wondered what had gone through Fracture's mind. Just ... why ... he ruined the life of this family and probably others ...

_"__I'm going to teach you to dance, Night"_

She was seeing Fracture's smile again ... Night's little servo taking the big one of the person she'd viewed as her only parent. Like her mother…

Night covered her face. She hated him ... she hated him for everything he'd done. For killing, torturing, lying ...

Yet these memories ... She missed them. She did not have the right to. She had no reason but ... she missed him.

She ended up turning the pad off to put it down. Finally, she got up and walked to the door. It was then that she heard someone dial the code behind the door. She stopped. Bathoria had probably watched her again.

The door opened. Bathoria appeared in front of her, another tray in her hand. It was as if she only came to bring her cube. But this time, she did not smile. She passed in front of her without saying anything. At the entrance to the door, her henchbot guarded the entrance to prevent Night from leaving.

Night took a breath. She should not think about Fracture. Bathoria was the victim and ... in a way, Night was in fault. She was in fault for being the daughter of Fracture while Bathoria was suffering.

Even though she owned a whole company ... Night guessed she must feel lonely as well.

"…Mama…"

Bathoria suddenly stopped. The white femme had her back facing her. But Night could read her expression. As if she'd misinterpreted her words.

Night repeated.

"…Mama…"

"…yes, my child?"

This time Bathoria turned around. Her expression was unreadable. She almost seemed... moved to tears. Night kept on.

"What about we eat together? For once?"

Bathoria stared at her.

"Might we eat in front of the screen?" Night suggested. "It would be more pleasant, don't you think?"

"Of course"

Bathoria dried her optics off.

"We could watch the last Kaonian show"

"Yes" Night approved. "We could have a little evening. As mother and daughter"

Bathoria wanted a child…

She could give it to her…at least, for a short time.

"Yes…let's do it" Bathoria stammered.

She waved to her henchbot. The latter bowed and left the door.

Night did not try to run away. She just sat down in front of the screen. A few minutes later, Bathoria joined her, sitting next to her.

"…It'd been such a long time, my child"

"Yes…let's enjoy it"

She could give this to her. She wouldn't be able to repair what Fracture'd destroyed…but she could ease her sufferings for one bit.

* * *

"So, Fracture…How do you feel, today?"

Fracture kept his arms crossed, behind the desk. The same medic received him in a meeting. The same cold, so-called professional air, always writing things on his pad. Fracture took a breath.

"…Slightly better"

"Did this simulation benefit you?" Doctor Powerfool asked.

Fracture shrugged.

"Yeah…though in the end, it was just a simulation"

"Yet you seemed good in it, right?"

Yes…It'd felt good.

So good…He'd felt like he'd been revived…or at least, for a short time.

Seeing Drift again…Seeing Divebomb again…Seeing Airazor again…

"Indeed"

"And you didn't want to remain there?"

Fracture didn't immediately answer.

"…It's not reality"

He had to face the reality ... no matter how painful it was. Dr. Powerflame frowned at this. That displeased him.

"But you were happy in it…you didn't ask anything. You were reunited with the people you love."

They were just artificial intelligences…Fracture remained silent.

"You were better in it…you felt loved in it. And we could use the time to take care of redeemable people"

Redeemable people…just this…

"What do you mean again?" Fracture asked, his tone low.

"Outside, nobody needs you. Your place is in that asylum"

He twitched at this.

"…Possible"

No ... Drift was right. He could not let anyone tell him who he was ... dictating his behavior.

His daughter needed him ...

"By the way…One of nurses let me comm-link a person of my choice" He declared, a laidback tone.

"Really?"

"It's my right. It's written in the Code"

Thanks, Strongarm. The medic's optics narrowed. For a short time, Fracture would have given a glimpse of the smile on his face. He'd expected this reaction...

"And…who did you call? Your daughter? The one you'd taken advantage of?"

Fracture's fists clenched. At least, it was discreet enough. Powerdumb didn't even notice it.

"No. I decided to leave her alone. I called Windblade"

"Hm. Is it a person close to you?"

Fracture shrugged again.

"What did you talk about?"

"You truly want to know, right?"

"Don't play that game with me, Fracture. Your health is essential. If anything came to threaten it…"

"Hm. I think you have nothing to be afraid of, doctor Powerflame"

Yes. Fracture cared for his health. And he knew exactly how to take care of it. Powerflame sighed again and wrote something on his pad.

"Anyway, you'll take your treatment again"

"Yes, of course" Fracture replied, a monotonous tone.

"And…you'll go back in it. In that simulation. This time, it'd last a bit longer"

"Yes. You're the only one who decides here"

Enjoy it, Fracture thought.

"It's for your sake, Fracture"

"I have no doubt of it"

Fracture closed the optics. He was reviving his conversation with Windblade. At this thought, he felt something he had not felt for a long time ... since he had arrived at this establishment ... since Night had left him.

Hope.

"I want to see Esmeral" Fracture stated.

"What for?"

"She is my Amica"

Powerflame put his Pad on the table.

"You're free to hang on with other patients"

Of course. Until it is placed in this new simulation.

But this time ... he'll not let them do.

From the moment Fracture left the doctor's office, the purple bot knew it would have to be very fast. It was soon. He should not waste time.

As soon as he was escorted to his room and the nurse locked him inside, Fracture watched his servos. He carried them to his face.

With Autobots, everything was about evidences.

Fracture walked with light steps towards the wall. He put both his servos on it. There were cameras ... but Fracture knew how to get them disactivated. These fools had probably not realized anything yet.

He allowed himself to smile.

The first time since his arrival in here.

And suddenly he hit his helm against the wall.

This one blow was powerful enough. The energon ran down his forehelm. Fracture put his servo on it, dazed by the pain.

Again.

Fracture hit his helm again.

Again.

Energon ran down…his vision went blurry.

But it'd worth it. He'd endure the pain…He always did. He wasn't named Fracture for nothing…

* * *

Fracture counted the hours.

He had counted them, engraved them on the wall next to the place where he had hit himself voluntarily. Traces of energon still covered the wall. Normally, traveling to the asylum ... it should be a matter of time.

It was not a prison. The rules of the game were not the same as during the war. But at every game, there were rules.

And there was treachery.

It was just a matter of time.

The door of his room opened. It was playtime. The nurse who greeted him widened the optics as soon as she saw Fracture's face. Fracture touched it. It was ... less painful than he'd expected.

"Who did this to you?" The nurse cried out.

Fracture took a childish tone.

"…Oh. Doctor Powerflame, of course. I think I might have angered him. But it wasn't my fault right? I don't control myself!"

"Enough! Stop your childishness!"

She grabbed him by the arm. Fracture purposely let out a painful noise, when it was barely a mosquito bite.

Immediately, the nurse led him to the "playtime" room. On the way, she was shouting at him in the audios.

"You did it yourself! From now, you'll get bound to your berth"

"Oh please…Don't hit me again."

Deep down, Fracture laughed.

He was pushed into the room in question. He found the clone of the Moon of Athena, who continued to read. He saw Hideaway who had targeted another bot. Astro looked up at Fracture, slightly astonished by the scars and energon running down his face.

"…Your smile is quite contradictory with your state" He said.

"I think you'll change your mind" Fracture sneered.

"Really?"

"Enjoy the show"

He asked him for time. Astro gave it to him.

Well ... now ... the party could begin.

Fracture began to scream. He screamed, screamed like a madman and threw himself on the floor, rolling. Exactly like during a spark attack that he managed to pretend without any problem.

The other patients turned their attention to him. Fracture screamed more, holding his face as if it had just been snatched from him.

It worked. The door opened and two nurses rushed into the room. The same nurse as before. The latter grabbed him again.

"Stop! STOP!" Fracture repeated.

"Stop it! What's wrong?"

"I'm mistreated here! You'll harm me again" Fracture took a false scared tone.

"Enough! You'll take your treatment now!"

"I want to leave!"

In the fight, Fracture gave a big hit in the nurse's ribs. For all the times she had tasered him ... that would be his small victory.

"Enough, Fracture!"

"Leave him be!" The clone shouted.

Suddenly, a beep resonated. Fracture repressed a big grin. It's the signal. The countdown was over.

"What's going on?" The nurse shouted.

Other bots rushed into the playroom. They seemed panicked. The nurse shouted, repeating her question.

"What's happening?"

"…Ratchet is here"

"What?"

Well done, Windblade, Fracture thought.

A few minutes later, the doors opened.

Heavy footsteps echoed on the floor in the hall.

Finally, they appeared.

The Autobot team, accompanied by the medic.

All were present. Bumblebee, Grimlock, Strongarm, Sideswipe, Windblade, Alsa, Ratchet ...

Jetstorm and Slipstream ...

Fracture would never have thought to be happy to see them again. The medic stepped forward, looking scandalized as he watched the scene.

"What's going on? What are you doing?"

"We didn't expect your visit, Ratchet!" The nurse said, her voice going high-pitched.

"What have you done to that bot?"

"He's mentally ill!"

Fracture gave her a nudge in the ribs as a response.

"They beat us here!" Fracture spat. "Look at what these bastards did to my face!"

"Enough, Fracture!"

Ratchet went closer to check his injuries.

"His face…these scars…"

"They beat me!" Fracture growled.

"He is lying!" The nurse interfered. "He is delirious right now!"

"Yet, these scars are real!" Ratchet replied back. "He'd got beaten!"

"We never beat our patients! He is lying!"

Fracture was about to add something else when Astro spoke up as well.

"He is right! They beat us!"

"What? Astro! Don't come in such a hysteria!"

"What about these marks on my arms! You burned me!"

"You did it to yourself yesterday! It was another suicide attempt!"

"I don't think so!"

"They are both right! They beat me too!" Another patient shouted.

"Are you the undertaker?" The same other bot asked.

Windblade and Fracture exchanged a smile. It worked so well. Ratchet turned back to the nurse, a serious face.

"You are a shame to the profession"

"Article 48886hFX in the Code" Strongarm quoted. "In the case of ill-treatment or suspicion of ill-treatment, it is the duty of the authorities to remove the patients from the host institution."

"What?"

"It's in the Code!" Sideswipe approved. "My mate is cadet!"

"Get scrapped! It's a conspiracy!"

""Well, maybe the High Council will be glad to hear that you refused to submit to an injunction," Bumblebee said. "I am a lieutenant. Formerly of the Prime team."

"No…"

Fracture stifled a laugh when he saw the nurse's face fall apart.

There was no more delicious victory. Especially when Astro shouted "free" and rushed to the exit, followed closely by Hideaway, then by the other patients.

"Let's go, Fracture" Strongarm said.

"No…Wait. I must do something before"

"I'm going with you" Windblade said, before following him.

Arm in arm, they left the room.

* * *

Fracture tore off Esmeral's face mask, cutting off the connection that connected the device to the screen. Immediately, Fracture crushed the gadget in his servos, the mask being reduced to a heap of sparks.

Esmeral opened the optics. She looked around, shocked, wondering where she was.

She focused on Fracture.

"Fracture! What are…Your face!"

"It's okay. You're free now, Esmeral. Everything is going to be alright."

He paused.

"We get out of that Hell"


	80. Chapter 80

**CHAPTER 80**

"Did you sleep well?"

Night slightly opened the optics. She straightened up, and the moment she saw Bathoria in her field of vision, she nearly breathed a desperate sigh. She was still there. In this room.

The white femme smiled at her, not detaching her pale optics off her. Night took a long time to answer.

"…I recharged well, Mama"

She gave a slight smile that seemed a little forced but Bathoria didn't comment. She gave her a smile before handing her a cube of hot energon. Night received it before drinking.

"What do you desire to do today, my child?" Bathoria asked.

Night frowned.

Was she asking her…what she wanted to do?

"I liked our show evening the last night" The white femme said. "It'd been such a long time…"

She paused, her optics going suddenly empty.

"If only I knew what'd happen…I would have enjoyed more of this time"

"I know, Mama…but I'm here now"

"Of course"

Bathoria smiled again.

"So. You didn't answer"

"May I desire anything?"

She nodded. Night put her cube down. If she could go out…

"Maybe we could take a stroll today. Right? Around Crystal cities?"

Bathoria froze. Night cowered. She realized that this was the wrong answer. Had she guessed her intentions?

"…Why going outside? Don't you feel good in here?"

Of course Bathoria would not let her go out so easily. Night gulped. If it was a refusal ... She had to find something else. Night frowned, thinking carefully about what she could offer.

"Forget what I said, mama…we…We can just spend our time together here."

"Of course!"

Bathoria clapped. She seemed excited by her offer. Night had never seen her like that. But ... If that pleased her, maybe she shall keep on?

Maybe, in this way, she would be better able to communicate with her?

"We can just play together…doing a game" Night proposed.

"Very well. What kind of game?"

"Video game?"

Bathoria let her arms hang down her body. It did not please her more than that. Night let out a sigh.

"Else…Is there any board game around?"

Her optics lit up. Bathoria went to the small office to open a drawer. She pulled out a Cybertronian card game.

"I keep it. Do you want me to re-teach you about rules?"

Night knew it ... She often played with Heart Axe.

Nevertheless, she nodded.

"I'd like to. It'd been such a long time since I haven't played it"

Bathoria seemed delighted. She took a chair to settle in front of her. Night sat on her berth, watching her silently as the white femme distributed cards.

* * *

"…Aren't you working today, mama?"

It was more than ten games they'd played in a row. Bathoria simply shrugged.

"…Why would I work?"

"Well. You're at the head of an enterprise. High Tech and New technologies." Night cautiously asked. "You're the boss, right?"

"Oh. They'll do well without me. I took my day off to spend it with you"

A day…

Did she intend to repeat the same thing the following days?

Night put a card, winning the round.

"Ha. Your father really loved playing it" Bathoria said, a slightly nostalgic tone.

The orange and white femme stopped, bringing her attention back to her. She thought she did not want to hear about this individual anymore. Her speech was confusing ... But Night did not comment. She let her continue.

"We often played together…All three of us"

"I see"

"I always won. You begged me to tell you how I did"

Was it an offer? Night felt a lump into her throat.

"So…how do you win?"

"Oh. It's a secret, my child"

My child ... Was she realizing whom she was talking to? That it was not Trackstar to whom she was addressing?

Probably not. Or Bathoria refused to admit it. But the white femme seemed really happy. It was not an emotion she had seen a lot from her. Happiness.

Was she like this when she was with Trackstar? With Bitterfrost?

Night bit her lip. It was time to talk about it. That she enjoyed this atmosphere.

"…Did you never want to do something else, Mama?"

Bathoria did not react. She continued to beat the cards. Night scratched the back of her helm, searching for her words.

"I mean…I see you're not happy. You're suffering"

"Why would I suffer? You're with me"

"It's right…but…"

Night stared back at her servos.

"I mean…you close yourself to others. You're just thinking about me. Your child"

"Isn't it the duty of a mother?"

"Yes…you're right but…You have friends? You have people you can rely upon?"

Only a silence answered her. Bathoria frowned. Night couldn't help but move back, in case she came to harm her.

It meant no.

"…Your child would want you to be happy. I…I would like you to be happy"

"But you make me happy"

"But…truly happy, see? You need to live. For yourself. Not only for me…or for Trackstar."

She wasn't Trackstar. Bathoria had to realize it.

"It's a choice I've learned ... with the Autobots," Night continued. "Before you came looking for me ... it's that ... revenge, hatred ... it causes just suffering. I do not speak of suffering caused to others. But I'm talking about your own suffering."

Bathoria finally stopped. She looked back at her.

There was no expression on her face.

"It's a vicious circle ... an endless circle," Night said softly. "But ... I think Trackstar would have liked his mom to be happy. That she moved on instead of remaining in a whirlwind of negative emotions."

Like Outrigger.

He, too, had locked himself in his pain ... no one, apart from Esmeral, had bothered to help him...

Bathoria must have suffered from the same thing.

"You need to build your own family. You need to have friends you can count on. I know it's hard, to get away from the past ... to stop from suffering. We think that we will never come out unscathed. But ... it's possible. One day, the pain disappears. Sometimes the best way to fight hatred ... is to love. To continue to love."

That sentence ... It was Fracture who had taught her that. Hatred engendered hatred.

Bathoria kept staring at her.

"I think ... you believe you're alone. That only Trackstar could love you but it's wrong. I ... I'm sure Bitterfrost, your husband, still loves you much. Especially on the videos ... it shows that you were happy together. And…"

She was connected to her.

"I can be your friends too. I can become your friend" Night said. "Me. Night. I ... can try to soothe the pain that Fracture has inflicted on you ..."

Fracture had taken his child. Bathoria had wanted to make her hers.

The only way to stop all this ... to prevent more pain happening...

Whether it's herself, Kat, Outrigger ... Bathoria ...

Or even Fracture ...

She was bonded to her ... and in a way, even if the others managed to free her ... or if she could break free alone ... as soon as it's over, she could try to get to know her. To temper her loneliness.

Trackstar would not want that. His family had been destroyed ... his mother was destroyed. But perhaps she could be repaired?

"…Me. Night" She completed.

Silence fell down.

Bathoria put her cards down.

She gave her an unreadable expression. Night let out a sigh. At least…She'd tried.

She'd offered her a way out.

"…Night?" Bathoria asked, a trembling voice.

Night looked up back at her.

Bathoria smiled.

She grabbed her cards again.

"As soon as we'll finish playing, we'll take a cube together, my child"

Night clenched her fists.

* * *

"Come on, let's take off! Bumblebee declared as the group moved away from the building to join the Autobot ship. Fracture turned around. He could finally see what it looked like.

A white building, almost fresh, with a garden behind ... Behind one of the windows, Fracture noticed that the Taser nurse and the so-called Powerflame medic scrutinized them. They seemed to be angry, especially since Ratchet had stayed behind to contact one of their colleagues, Jazz. Fracture and Sideswipe gave them a triumphant smile while Windblade warned them not to pay attention to them. The establishment was going to receive a sanction, anyway. And it would probably be pretty heavy.

"Now the Code is useful, right Sideswipe?" Strongarm smiled at him.

"When you use it for that reason, yes. It is useful" the red bot chuckled. "Still. Did you see the nurse's face fall apart as soon as we entered? I should have taken a picture!"

"Thinking these places still exist" sighed Bumblebee, looking anxious.

They were about to leave when suddenly someone called them. They turned around.

The clone. Astro something. He went towards them, holding something behind his back. Fracture raised his eyebrows. What did he want?

"I must admit" The clone smiled. "It'd been such a long time since I wanted to get out of here. I didn't know if I'll ever be able to one day"

"The reason why you intervened" Fracture said, a servo over his hip. "You did well…well, at least…I hope so"

"I've been placed for a depression…but the place hadn't made things better"

The clone shyly lowered his head.

Finally, without looking at him, he pulled the thing from behind his back. He displayed it. Fracture widened the optics, failing to choke.

Behind him he could hear Strongarm and Windblade burst out laughing.

He was serious? A bunch of roses?

"As a 'thanks' gift" The clone specified.

"Huh…thanks but…I'm not one for flowers. And I didn't do it for you. I just wanted to get out and—"

"Take them, please"

Fracture remained motionless. The clone seemed determined to offer them. Finally, he sighed before taking them.

"Okay"

"I'm sorry for your face"

"It's fine. I'm the one who caused these scars"

He paused, feeling the need to add something.

"…I hope everything will go better for you"

"Uh ... I hope too, hehe. We'll see ... it'd been 30 years that I'd been locked in that place."

30 years ? Fracture was impressed. He was not sure he would have managed to hold that long. How long had he been remained himself, by the way?

But was it a good thing for Astro to go out? Would he manage to fend for himself?

Fracture could not repress a certain anxiety.

"…Don't act dumb so"

"I'll be good! Promise!"

Astro something bowed before he smiled at them, then he turned around to get away. As soon as he was out of sight, Fracture put the flowers in Sideswipe's arms.

"Hey! I have a sparkmate, remember?"

"You can't refuse a gift!"

And he went to come in the ship.

* * *

"…How is she?"

Fracture waited outside the room, searching for news. Nearby, Grimlock, Jetstorm and Slipstream had taken seats by his side. Grimlock looked at him, expressing a sad smile.

"Don't worry, Fracture. You know she needs to rest"

"I'm her Amica" The purple bot sighed.

He had let her down. They were Amica and Fracture had let her down when she'd needed him the most. Grimlock sighed and patted the seat next to him, inviting him to sit down. After a few seconds, Fracture finally joined him.

"I wonder why she chose me" Fracture said, after a silence. "If I cannot help her when she needs me the most…"

"I think you'll need to wait for her to get up to ask" Grimlock offered.

Possibly…Jetstorm and Slipstream silently nodded. Grimlock got stretched.

"You know, you're worried, it's normal ... I was like that with my teamie. As soon as he was in trouble, I thought it was my fault" said the Dinobot.

"Your teamie?" Fracture repeated, not understanding.

Jetstorm and Slipstream let out a sigh.

"Yes! Drift had ended up to view me as such!" Grimlock proudly smiled. "He's hard to get"

Fracture got it. He nodded, a slight smile on his face.

"Yes…Drift was hard to get"

"I've been his student once!" Grimlock said. "He called me a Master of punching!"

"But Grimlock…Master Drift had just—" Slipstream started.

"Don't bother, Slipstream. Let him live his dream"

Silence fell down again.

"…I miss him, sometimes" Grimlock sighed.

"Yes…You are not the only one feeling this" Fracture said, focusing back on Minicons.

"And…don't worry for your Amica! I'm sure she'll be alright" Grimlock repeated.

"I hope…"

He paused.

"…What about Father John?"

"Always at home"

"…I see"

Maybe it would be good to call him ...

Fracture opened his chassis to take out his Pad. He wanted to think of something else and he had not been able to enjoy it before, all the time he was locked up in that asylum.

There were probably updates to be made ... While clicking on a window, Fracture fell on the field of photos taken lately.

Photos of him ... with his daughter.

Where they were at Crystal Cities ...

Pictures with Windblade.

He leaned closer. One particularly caught his attention.

The latest in date. His optics widened.

"Wow! Wait…Where is it from?" Grimlock asked while Jetstorm and Slipstream leaned over to check as well.

"When was it?" Jetstorm repeated.

Fracture did not answer.

He thought that ... everything that happened in this illusion never left it.

But this… The picture he'd taken... with the representation of Drift.

At the door of this bar. On this bench. The ones where they took the pose while smiling.

"…You'd not believe me if I told you"

It was true.

Fracture touched Drift's face with his digits.

Suddenly, the door opened. They looked up. Esmeral gave them an alarmed look. Servo on an audio, they realized she was in communication with someone.

"What—"

"Fracture…It's Outrigger" Esmeral said.

She looked down.

"Night…had been kidnapped"


	81. Chapter 81

**CHAPTER 81**

It was after he had calmed down that Fracture knocked on Esmeral's door.

It had lasted a few days. As soon as he had received the news, that he had realized the whole thing that'd happened, that he'd let himself go to his emotions, such as rage, anger, worry and finally, guilt that entirely overwhelmed him, Fracture'd decided to join her.

After several blows, the door opened on the green femme. The latter did not smile. She just moved aside to let him in, without a word. Once inside, Esmeral closed the door behind them.

Fracture turned back to her.

"…Bumblebee decided to set sail for Crystal Cities" He declared, a low tone.

Esmeral nodded. Her expression didn't change.

"I know. I heard it."

Fracture sat down on the berth. He'd some trouble to look back at her. Esmeral remained up, facing him.

"I was ready to hijack the ship," he said. "I was ready to use violence if it was necessary. I was expecting a refusal."

Yes.

He'd got ready for this. For such an eventuality.

"I didn't expect that Autobots would follow me in that easily. I didn't expect them to help me."

Esmeral paused before she answered.

"They are worried about Night too. Of course they would have helped you, in any case. And then ... the Autobots would never leave anyone in distress ... Decepticon, Autobot or whoever else."

Indeed.

They were as worried for Night as much as he was.

"They are good people" Esmeral softly said. "I don't think you realized it yet. Yet, you are with them for ten years now…"

"I know they are good people" Fracture bitterly replied.

Unlike him.

Even if they shared the same goal in finding Night…he didn't deserve their help.

"I understand why Drift stayed with them. Why he viewed them as his family. They made him happy. Just like they make Night happy"

Fracture looked down. Esmeral did not answer. She kept staring at him, a dark expression. An expression which he was not familiar with when coming from the green femme. He had always known her as calm and smiling ...

But he understood the reason why about such an attitude. And that was the reason why he'd come here.

"…I understand that you'd resent me" Fracture said before Esmeral could add anything else. "I should have helped you at the very second I saw you"

"…You think I resent you?"

Esmeral frowned. Fracture remained where he was.

"…Yes. You resent me. Don't say otherwise."

"Fracture…"

"And I have no excuse to justify what I did" He cut her in. "I should have got you out of here. I should have fought more. I should have protected you. In the end, Autobots are the ones who freed us"

Yes…

And Esmeral wasn't the only one he should have protected.

He should have protected Night from the consequences of his past ... Because it was his fault that she had been kidnapped. Just as he should have protected Father John and Mary as well.

Although he was furious against her kidnapper, against Bathoria, even though his first instinct had been to head for the Crystal Cities to get Night released, even to the point of using all means necessary to prevent Bathoria to harm her ... he must not forget that this whole situation was due to his acts. It's all his fault.

That everything was because of a decision ... because he had chosen to take a bounty.

Because he'd chosen to take a child.

At the time ... He'd had no idea about how precious a child was. How much it could destroy a parent, to know them endangered, to have them missing...

Now he knew it. He knew how it felt. To be afraid for their child ... Bathoria had every reason in the world to inflict him the same pain.

Because of him, because of the pain he had inflicted, Night was in danger. They were in this situation.

Esmeral let out a sigh. She decided to step forward, taking a seat by Fracture's side.

"…I'm the one who chose to come" Esmeral stated. "I felt something wrong through our Amica bond."

She took a new time before she kept on.

"…But yes. I resent you because…you gave up"

Yes. He'd abandoned her…While she'd needed his help.

"I did not mean to let you down ... But, on the moment... I thought it would have benefited everyone if I stayed in this asylum. If I was interned. If I never left that place."

_You're a pain, Fracture._

Fracture leaned over, joining servos while looking down.

"It'd have made many people happy. But it was a mistake. At least…I should have done something to get you out of here. You, more than anyone else, should never have been trapped in such a place."

"I don't have such an Amica" Esmeral dryly retorted.

He turned back to her. She sounded…desperate.

"The Amica I got would have fought more"

"That's why I said it'd been a bad idea to choose me" Fracture sadly stated. "If you'd chosen someone else, you wouldn't have landed here."

Her digits went still. Yet Esmeral remained calm.

"I stated the qualities and reasons why I had chosen you. Among your qualities, there is determination. At least you changed your mind."

"I'm a criminal, Esmeral. And criminals must be punished."

"You were a criminal" she retorted.

Fracture gave a sigh of discouragement. It looked like she hadn't realized the extent of his actions.

If she'd landed in that asylum ... it was because of him!

"Looks like you're still trying to find excuses for me. I do not deserve them. I killed people! For bounties! I killed Bathoria's child! For money! Do you realize it?"

And that was not all…

In his talk with Outrigger, the latter had informed them of another passenger aboard their ship.

Bitterfrost. Bathoria's former mate. They'd thought he would be able to reason his ex-wife.

That statement had left Fracture speechless. In addition to knowing that Bathoria's husband was alive... He was helping them to get Night released... the child of the one who had taken his own child ...

How had they been able to convince him? Anyway, this statement set fire to the powder. Esmeral exploded.

"Yes, you killed him!" She cried out. "You killed those people! You killed that child! It is an unforgivable act and you are detestable for that! And because of you, Night is in danger! Because of you, Outrigger might be in danger!"

Fracture nodded.

That was what he deserved to hear ...

Esmeral came closer, taking his servos. She forced him to look back at her. In her optics, tears were on the verge of running down her face.

"You did all of this... we all committed horrible acts during the war. But didn't you think that by giving up, by ceasing to fight ... you would have led to other victims? Damn it ... Fracture! You're more of a fighter than that ... you've lived worse than that and overnight, your determination simply vanishes?"

No…

On the moment, he hadn't thought of it. But she was right. He'd endangered Esmeral. He'd endangered Night as well.

"You'll pay the price sooner or later" Esmeral stammered. "I'm sure of it. But…your daughter needs you right now"

"I know…"

Fracture took a hold of her servos in return.

"…And whatever it takes…I'll not let Bathoria harm her. Whatever it takes."

No… He would find a solution but ... No matter how Night felt for him now, she was still his daughter. And his role was to protect her.

Yes ... there was inevitably a solution to put an end to this fire.

Esmeral's tears ran down. Fracture noticed it and immediately, he wrapped his arms around her shoulderplates.

"…I'm really sorry, Esmeral"

"It's ... for that kind of sentence, for your determination that I chose you as Amica" Esmeral said, her voice broken. "At least you keep on. You keep struggling ... everything falls on you but you always get up again. Me ... I gave up ..."

"What are you talking about?"

Had she given up? How so? Esmeral covered her face.

"I gave up ... I gave up on Outrigger ... I swore to Axe I would protect him ... but I did not protect him. I left him alone when I should have stayed here with him ... I'd let him take these mood suppressants! I gave up! And ... if not for Night, for you ... he would still be at Crystal Cities! I ... I made a promise to Axe and I couldn't hold it!"

"Hey…Hey…Sssh."

Fracture hugged her tightly against his chassis. Esmeral kept sobbing hard.

"Esmeral ... if you had truly given up, you would not have gone to check if he was alright. It was you who allowed Outrigger to meet a student he would train. You gave him a goal ... and I think that just for that, Axe would think that you held your promise."

Esmeral did not answer. Fracture gently rubbed her back. His massages ... she'd always repeated how much she loved them.

"You gave me a goal too" Fracture added. "If you had not come to Earth, if you had not told me about the religion of the Way of Flame... I would have believed that I would never see Drift again. That I would never see Divebomb or Airazor again. It was you who pushed me to keep on... and I would always be grateful to you for this."

She looked up back at her, optics filled with tears and disbelief. Fracture gave back a sad smile.

"And ... you're wrong to view me as a model, Esmeral. I think you are much more determined than me. You managed to get up effectively, even when you lost almost everything. I should be the one who should view you as a model."

Yes.

If he had been able to stand up, it was because people had pushed him to keep fighting.

Night, Esmeral ... Drift ...

"…And it's time that I face the consequences of my acts" He completed.

Esmeral painfully nodded, her shoulderplates trembling under the sobs. She let her helm rest against his shoulderplates.

"…Drift loved you…" She said. "Why…did he love you if you view yourself as such a monster?"

She paused.

"If you believe to be someone who doesn't deserve to live…why do I love you?"

This statement plunged Fracture into silence.

Esmeral's tears started again. Fracture focused back on her.

"…is it wrong…about Axe?" She tearfully asked. "Is it wrong if…I wish to move on?"

There was only one answer to this.

"…No"

Fracture slightly caressed her face.

"No. This is not wrong. And I think that's what Axe would want. He would want you to keep living. You told me to keep fighting... you shall do the same."

Esmeral took his servo. Fracture kept it in his.

Then, through tears, she managed to smile.

* * *

It was the next day, very early in the morning, that the ship landed at the space-port of the Crystal Cities. It was still dark and there would surely be some road ahead. Fracture straightened up. Esmeral was still recharging near him. He glanced through the window.

In the distance, another ship. He recognized it. The one they'd used to go to Crystal Cities the first time.

Kat, Outrigger…

Fracture felt a lump into his throat. He knew what'd been waiting for him.

Without any word, he left the room to join others while Esmeral slowly woke up.

* * *

They were already outside.

The ship had landed a few miles away from them. Jetstorm and Slipstream rushed to Outrigger as soon as the latter appeared.

"Outrigger! Are you alright?"

Outrigger let out a small smile. In the end, he knelt down to hug them.

"I'm glad to see you again, my friends"

"Outrigger"

Outrigger turned back to Esmeral. The latter shyly walked towards him. The brown bot pulled away from Jetstorm and Slipstream to face her.

"…I didn't get any news from you" Outrigger said.

"I know" Esmeral said, ashamed.

"I was worried"

"…Me too"

Esmeral hesitated but in the end, she stepped forward to hug him. This time, Outrigger did not reject her. While watching them, Fracture could not help but approve. He knew they would have things to say to each other ... but it was a good start.

But as soon as Kat appeared in the distance, accompanied by a black and silver bot, the atmosphere changed.

Fracture knew. He remained unmoving, waiting for them to approach.

"…Who is it?" Grimlock asked.

"…Bitterfrost" Windblade replied, her tone low.

Bitterfrost stopped.

"…Autobots?" He asked, a timid voice.

"Yes. I'm Bumblebee. And here is my team—"

Then, Bitterfrost's optics met Fracture's.

Bitterfrost's face fell apart. Fracture struggled hard not to look down. The guilt was obvious.

And what followed was too.

"…You…"

Fracture didn't move.

And the following moment, Fracture got punched hard into the face.

"Hey!" Both Windblade and Esmeral shouted.

The violence of the blow made him fall to the ground. Bitterfrost replied with another.

Then another. Fracture did not defend himself. He had no right to defend himself.

I deserve it, he thought. I deserve all that.

"Enough!" Bumblebee shouted, planting between them.

"You bastard! You murderer! You dare face me?" Bitterfrost growled, punching him over and over.

"Stop!"

"HE KILLED MY CHILD! HE KILLED TRACKSTAR!"

Fracture spat out energon.

Finally, it was Grimlock who grabbed Bitterfrost by the shoulderplates. Fracture stood up, holding his face. His wounds had reopened.

"HOW CAN YOU BE STILL ALIVE?" Bitterfrost spat. "PRIMUS! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD! YOU SHOULD DIE!"

"I'm sorry, Bitterfrost…" Kat sadly stated.

"YOU DID NOT WARN ME ABOUT HIS PRESENCE!"

Outrigger looked away, a dark expression.

"Calm down!" Strongarm firmly said.

"HE KILLED MY CHILD! WHY ISN'T HE BEHIND BARS?"

"He'll pay for this" Outrigger said. "I swear, Bitterfrost. But for now…it isn't the essential matter. You know it"

"Don't forget about the reason why we're here" Kat reminded him.

Bitterfrost stopped struggling.

"Bathoria needs you" The Cyclops calmly asked.

Bitterfrost let out a growl. He glared at Fracture before he walked away, a furious look.

"Bitterfrost…" Fracture started.

"Don't talk to me! Don't you dare talk to me!"

Fracture finished his sentence.

"…I'm sorry. I'm truly, really sorry"

"Scrap you and your apologies! I'll never forgive you! I don't care about how many times you'll apologize. You deserve death!"

Bitterfrost transformed.

Fracture took a breath, before transforming too. At least the others would not see his emotions.

"Let's go" Bumblebee stated.

* * *

It was early when Night got shaken by the shoulderplate.

She blinked. It was a light that woke her up. The light of a pad.

A grey and white pad ...

That Bathoria was holding.

"Are you coming?" Bathoria asked.

Night sat up. What did she want?

"Bath—I mean…Mama?"

Why would she wake her up that early?

"Follow me"

The door was open.

Night frowned. What did it mean ...?

Bathoria invited her to follow her ... Why?

"Follow me" Bathoria repeated.

Night complied.

Was ... Bathoria intending to release her?

Bathoria smiled at her. She was walking straight ahead, the Pad lighting the dark corridors. Impossible to know where they were going ...

"Mama? What's—"

"You'll understand, my child"

Bathoria opened a door.

Night stopped.

It was not the way out.

It was a room plunged in the darkness ... something, a form was distinguished in the darkness.

Bathoria turned on the light.

A machine appeared before them.


	82. Chapter 82

**CHAPTER 82**

"…What is it?"

Night blinked, watching the machine more carefully. She had never seen as such. The machine was formed of a seat, where the person sat. Metal handcuffs on the arm of the armchair while others were anchored in the ground. They probably had to be used to bind the members of the seated person. Above, two long metal arms linked to the machine, at the end of which five large impressive servos holding many tools. Night could catch sight of a screwdriver, a soldering iron, scalpels, hammers, a saw, a pruner ...

Night shuddered at this. The machine was stopped. It was apparently necessary to pull a lever to start it. Bathoria shrugged, giving her an approving smile, before walking toward the machine. With one digit, she touched the cold metal.

"…What is it?" Night repeated.

She was afraid to know…

"A new invention from my High Tech and New Technologies company." The white femme smoothly answered.

She turned back to Night, arms crossed.

"During the war, there were a few of these machines. Only the most experienced scientists and mechanics of both factions owned these. The Autobots had some reservations to use them but ... the Decepticons allowed themselves to go to certain experiments."

Bathoria focused back on the invention. Night felt her spark beating faster.

"It's still incredible, this advanced Cybertronian technology ... The people of Crystal Cities have always been visionaries. Researchers. Nowadays, everything is possible. Some imperfections can be remedied. Yes ... even the Allspark is not perfect. Even Primus is not perfect. I learned it at my expense. But I learned this lesson."

"…What's the use of this machine?"

An inner voice was shouting at her to leave, not to stay there ...

Bathoria's smile was getting bigger. Night saw her open her wrist to press a button.

Her optics widened.

Nothing happened. The machine did not start.

What was she planning to do?

"... Only me and my company have managed to create a salable model. A model where everyone can access it. To eliminate their flaws."

"…Their flaws"

"Did you know that at the beginning of our era, there were few of us?" Bathoria asked. "There were few of Cybertronian femmes. The community was globally a male community. We, the femmes, we were perceived as anomalies, as glitches. The first Cybertronian female that'd existed was first perceived as an abomination. Then, our number has increased dramatically."

Night didn't tear her optics off the machine. More she focused on them, more they looked scarier.

"At that time," Bathoria kept on, "it was customary in ancient times to attempt to correct this anomaly. Of course, today, being a Cybertronian female is something normal ... but before, this kind of machine was created to correct a so-called "unconventional" Cybertronian."

Night shook her helm. Bathoria didn't move.

"Strict regulations have been introduced to prevent the abuse of these machines. It can be used to correct an anomaly just as it can be used by free choice. You know, a lot of Cybertronians from Allspark wanted to be male, before ... to avoid a difficult life full of pain related to their anomaly condition."

She did not understand...

Her words did not make sense ...

Night gasped at such an abominable idea. It was ... monstrous, unethical.

"…Stay away from me" Night warned her, a low tone.

Finally, Bathoria turned back to her.

"It's a huge privilege. You should have been born like a male. We are able to correct this problem. To make you what you should have been."

"I never wished to be a male!" Night spat.

She took a step back. The person attached to this seat ... they had no protection to prevent them from seeing the tools approaching.

Bathoria sighed.

"My child, don't make things more difficult. It's a chance, a new life for you."

"You'll not force me, Bathoria! I don't want it!"

Of course ... some Cybertronians would have wished to be born differently ...

But ... it was not her case.

"You're my son" Bathoria stated, her tone going colder. "It's just an update."

"I'm not your son! I'm not Trackstar! I'm Night! I'm a person! I don't belong to you! And I'll die before you'll force an update upon me against my will!"

Bathoria clenched her fists.

What good is it to discuss? Bathoria ... she could not reason her! Night could no longer reason her! She was not even a being at her optics!

She had to leave ...

She had to escape ...

"You aren't yourself…You shouldn't be a weak Cybertronian female."

"Let me go!" Night shouted.

"I thought you'd be reasonable enough to understand."

Bathoria did not look at her anymore. She gave a nod.

Her gaze was focused on a point behind Night.

Night turned around. She stifled a cry.

Bathoria had called her henchbot... along with other bots that were accompanying him. They were four ...

"I'll not give you any choice" Bathoria said, a dark tone.

"Let me go!"

Suddenly she felt a grip around her shoulderplates.

Bathoria's henchbot had already caught her.

"No!"

Immediately, Night struggled.

The bot tightened his grip, almost grinding her shoulderplates under the weight of his servos. Bathoria let out a satisfied smile.

She saw the machine approaching...

The hench bot took her there...

"No!"

Night screamed, shouted. She continued to struggle hard, moving her pedes, dragging to prevent him from keeping on further.

"STOP! STOP!"

"It's just a matter of some minutes, Night" Bathoria smiled, a honeyed tone.

"NO! NO!"

Night was trying to fight ... the weight of the bot was probably the triple of hers.

She would never get the upper hand.

The seat approached ...

In a few minutes she would be sitting there. She would be trapped in...

Bathoria approached the lever, resting her servo on it, ready to activate it.

"STOP IT! PLEASE!"

She was begging now ...

She begged ... her?

None answered her supplications.

Bathoria remained deaf ...

Her henchbots remained deaf ...

She found herself projected.

She landed on the chair in question. Immediately, Night tried to get up but her executioner, standing behind her, slammed her against the seat, preventing her from moving.

Then she heard Bathoria say that sentence.

"Everything will be alright, my child."

She began to pull the lever to the right.

Night tried to struggle.

She was going ... she was going.

Her gaze went to the metal arms, which were now above her ... They were close ...

Close…

Night grimaced. She had to do it ...

She had to do it!

She could!

Using all the weight of her body, Night lifted her leg and kicked hard in one of the torture arms that were already starting to vibrate.

The effect was immediate. The arm came off the machine and fell. Night just had time to rock the chair back to avoid the shock, her helm collided against the torso of the bot that held her, but she could not hold back a scream of pain when a scalpel, in its fall, skimmed her leg . The energon emanated from the cut. Night tried not to pay attention, her first instinct was to catch the scalpel before it got out of her servos.

By the time the handcuffs were activated to lock her wrists, Night used the scalpel to hit the bot in the throat. The latter screamed in pain. One of the cables had been cut. He instantly backed away to press on the wound to prevent bleeding.

Night leaped out of the seat, her weapon in his servo.

Bathoria was still standing behind the machine, which was still starting up. Her face distorted in shock and rage.

"Maybe if you get knocked out, it'd be much easier to you?" Bathoria questioned with a hateful expression.

Immediately, Night turned around.

Her gaze went to the door.

Her only chance of salvation ...

Like shots of the same laser, the hench bots lunged at her at the same time.

Night had just enough time to block the first punch. But she could not predict the next blow of the second one, much more powerful, in the face. She found herself thrown against the wall, her back hitting the wall hard.

Night landed on the floor, pain taking her body and face. She had dropped her scalpel in the fall.

She saw shadows approaching her.

She had to get up ... she had to defend herself ...

She should not lose consciousness ... Otherwise, Bathoria would win.

She received another blow in the chassis. Night yelped, her chassis being dented due to shock. The one who attacked her raised his fist, ready to continue.

Night winced. However, she had time to lower down to dodge the next attack. She managed to dive to the side, rolling on the ground to avoid being trapped against the wall.

She looked up and was hit in the face by the next enemy. Night fell to the ground, spitting energon.

At this rate ... She received a painful kick in the ribs.

Another…

The more the blows rained, the more she felt that the blows were getting closer to the cables inside her armour.

That they could reach them ...

Night reopened optics.

Her scalpel ... nearby.

She had to reach it.

But the pain prevented her from crawling.

A kick right in the helm.

Night saw stars.

She fell to the floor. She swore she'd lost consciousness for a few seconds ...

A faintness…

Her audios whistled. She knew she was being talked to ... but she could not hear anything.

No ... she had to ... she should not give up.

She kept optics closed. The blows had to stop ...

She had to pretend to be unconscious.

She felt someone lowering down to her.

She reopened optics.

Suddenly, she forgot the pain that was pulling her in all her limbs and reached for the scalpel.

And planted it right in one of the henchbot' optics.

Hearing came back.

The latter recoiled. Night managed to recover and dodged one of her attackers who tried to attack her from behind.

She had to endure the pain ...

She had to get as close as possible to the door ...

Night rolled to the ground again. As she got up, the third one tried to hit her. She struggled with difficulty and tried to kick him in the knee. It did not even make him back down.

She received a powerful blow in the right optic. She screamed, holding her face.

She touched something. A chair.

Come on ... come on ... do not give up ...

Using all her strength, she grabbed it.

Her closest attacker rushed to her.

She lifted the chair over her helm and threw it with all her might.

It hit him in the head. Night fell down against the wall.

She turned her gaze and noticed the door. Right next to her ...

Night did not waste time on whether her enemy had been knocked out. Her body screaming at her to stop, the pain deepening, she rushed to the door, pressing the opening button.

Bathoria shouted.

A cry that had nothing of Cybertronian ... nothing human ...

A cry she would hear all her life ...

The door opened.

She ran outside.

As she rushed down the hall, she glanced over her shoulder.

They were three to chase after her ...

One of them had picked up a saw.


	83. Chapter 83

**CHAPTER 83**

She was running ...

Around her everything was becoming blurry. Everything was so dark around her. She was running in a long, endless corridor.

She knew she was at High Tech and New Technologies' place... the company must be overwhelmed with ordinary employees ...

But currently, there was no one ... Everything was empty ... everyone had deserted the place ... she could not stop to ask for help ...

It would be useless ... it would only slow her down ...

She glanced behind her.

Behind... they continued to pursue her ... Yet she could not see her pursuers anymore. The only thing she could discern was the brilliant glow of the saw.

On the floor, she barely noticed the energon that followed her like wildfire. Energon emanating from her wounds. On the verge of tears, she cursed her bad luck.

Night tried to accelerate. But she was short of breath. It got her exhausted. Finally, she jumped into the air to transform into her vehicle mode.

Please, she begged.

It was easier. She pressed the accelerator and the orange Cadillac was shot like an arrow through the corridor.

Behind her, she heard noises of transformation.

Then engine noise ...

They had imitated her ... They had all transformed into their mode-vehicle ...

The pain revived. If Night had been in her normal mode, she would have clenched her dentas. She had to endure it. She had to follow Outrigger's advice. Endure the pain ...

But ... she could not continue like that ... she was about to give up. And against them three, it was not worth trying to fight. They would slaughter her ...

But if they caught her ... either they would kill her, or they'd take her back to Bathoria so she could submit her to this abominable machine.

And she drove, she drove ... but where was the exit? She was in their midst. Maybe she was not even on the right floor. If it is, Bathoria had already blocked all the issues.

While driving, its processor turned at full speed to seek a solution.

These enemies she had faced ... she had confronted them in a fight, one against one ... and several times she had been helped.

Against an enemy like Bathoria ... she had no plan. She had tried to confront her physically, to try to convince her ... nothing.

She thought about Outrigger's advice ... In a situation involving several enemies ... what he had told her once ... was that it was necessary to treat them separately ... turning the fight to her advantage. Turning it into a one-on-one combat situation ... her best advantage ...

And ... this place was filled with advanced technology ...

Maybe she could use it? If it was not to call for help, perhaps she would use it against her pursuers ...

She heard them coming closer. The engine became more and more powerful ...

Night gave a boost. She had to get out of there.

The faster she accelerated, the more the noise behind her faded ...

She lost their sight.

Finally, she arrived at the end of the hallway. The latter was leading to stairs down. Without waiting, she turned into her normal mode and started running up and down the stairs, trying to gather the few forces she had left ...

Stairs that never ended ...

She had already arrived five floors below, hearing her enemies hurtling down the stairs, their footsteps echoing above her.

A voice called her.

"You scraplet!"

They had spotted her.

Night ran again. In the meantime, she checked that the energon was not following her. A bit ... she saw that it came from her wound at the side. Immediately, while running, she pressed her servo on it to prevent it from bleeding more.

It was useless ... if she kept going down, they would catch her right away ... they knew where she was going.

She ended up on one floor and disappeared into another corridor.

Running, rolling ...

No. She must be unpredictable.

No door. No open door ... no way out ...

But ... a nook. On the side.

Right away, she hid behind. She stopped, taking a deep breath. In the distance, the three had followed her. She heard them scream ... she heard the saw activate ...

Please, don't make them find me, she begged internally. Make sure they do not find me.

The footsteps approached.

The three henchbots kept going, not noticing that Night had been hiding.

"Check the area!"

The footsteps went away.

Then, no more noise.

They were gone?

She let out a sigh of relief. It was only a postponement.

She looked at her servos. They were covered with energon. She winced in pain. She needed to find the exit ...

Discreetly, she risked a helm out of her hiding place. She looked to the right, then to the left.

Nobody.

The way was free for the moment.

Keeping her servo on the wound, she quickly headed back to the stairs.

She had to continue ...

Night ran down again. Heat rising to her helm, the stairs began to spin around her. She put her servo on the forehelm.

At least she did not run up ...

No ... do not collapse, she thought. Move on, girl.

She continued.

She ran.

After a while, the stairs stopped. She reached the ground floor level. She nearly crumpled under the pain, but she straightened up somehow.

The reception desk.

The exit ... the exit was ...

The exit was blocked. The door was doomed.

Immediately, Night looked for the opening button. Nothing ... nothing was available. No mechanism ... but there must have been an emergency opening mechanism!

No ... Bathoria controlled this enterprise. She probably had a remote system. Night almost stifled a cry of desperate rage.

It was not possible! There was necessarily another exit ... it was necessary!

"You!"

Night jumped and turned abruptly.

One of Bathoria's henchbots stood behind her. He had the optics she had aimed at with her scalpel shut. His face distorted under hatred and anger.

"I found her!"

Night ran again. The bot did not let go. He mustn't catch up with her.

A door on the side ... a door ajar! It led to a room ...

A room without a window ... without a way out ... But what an idiot! It would have been too simple. Night turned around and managed to block the punch of his attacker with difficulty, before trying to fight back with a kick.

The pain at the side made her cry. The bot swept her leg and hit her in the face.

Night was thrown to the floor.

Her facial wound was also opened ...

It was over…

The bot walked to her. Night shook her helm and sat up. She blocked again and managed to crawl away to prevent the bot from crushing her face.

No ... it was not over. Outrigger, Saberhorn ... everyone she had met had noticed she was not giving up. It was her trademark! She never gave up ...

And she had what she wanted ... a one-on-one fight ...

She took another attack. An uppercut in the jaw this time. Night held her face before diving to the ground to dodge the next attack.

She had to hold on...

A weapon…

Something…

Beside her ... machines ... she had been too busy running away that she had not analyzed in detail the room in which she was.

Machines ... weapons ...

Blades ... similar to Fracture's, but not attached to her wrist ...

She got another punch in the helm. Night landed against the table in question. She blocked the arm of her enemy, and suddenly, she grabbed his wrist to twist it violently.

At the same time, her other arm was attacking. She managed to hit the bot in the jaw.

The bot winced in pain.

Night stretched her arm backwards. She grabbed one of the blades.

And the next moment, she took off and jumped forward to slice the cable of the neck.

The energon bled. The bot collapsed on his knees, holding the cable to prevent the energon from flowing further.

Night stepped toward him, now at his level.

And as he looked up at her, Night sent him a powerful uppercut in the middle of his face.

The bot crumbled.

Night nearly fell again. She managed to catch up at the table. Fainting was threatening to come... she had to go out ... She had to get out...

The next moment, Night felt an immense pain in her right arm. She screamed as she had never screamed before.

Something fell to the ground. She turned around. The bot with the saw ... the latter gave her a big, bad smile. Night only saw sparks. Her gaze rested on the thing that had fallen to the ground.

Her right arm ... instead of her servo, electricity went out from cables and wires.

For a moment everything went black around her. Finally, when her vision came back, it was to see the bot lunge at her.

Night screamed and hit the table before trying to push the bot saw with her pede. It did not work. Night bent down to avoid a blade that nearly cut through the cables of the throat.

She only had her left arm to defend herself ... her pedes as well ...

One of the saw's teeth brushed her rib wound. It was immediate. The energon sank intensely while Night had an unbearable urge to vomit.

The saw ... the bot ...

She wouldn't make it ...

All she could do ... was to back off ... to block ...

She could not ... she was going to faint ... she was going to collapse ...

She felt the bot grabbing her remaining arm tightly.

She found herself thrown on the table, on the back.

It was over…

Something appeared in front of her.

No ... she had to go on ...

These gadgets ...

These mini bombs ...

The saw rose. Night stretched out her arm.

A few seconds before the saw fell on her, Night kicked him into the chassis to back up. She rolled to one side, managing to sit up.

Night raised her arm. She pressed the button.

The bot charged on her, the saw up.

5 seconds.

Using all her strength, Night sent the bomb in his direction.

From the moment the bomb hit his face, the countdown was finished.

The explosion occurred. Night had just enough time to get away enough not to be hit.

She did not feel her limbs anymore. The pain paralyzed her again.

Night tried to catch her breath.

This time she collapsed.

Keep on ... keep on ... she tried to reason with herself.

But the next moment, claws appeared in her field of vision.

Claws gripping her neck.

Night got suddenly pressed against the wall.

Her optics met Bathoria's.


	84. Chapter 84

**CHAPTER 84**

"Right here…"

Fracture looked up. Finally ... the building of High Tech and New Technologies. They had crossed the whole city to reach it. Right away, everyone transformed. Dawn was rising behind the dunes. This left to the sky a dark colour composed of pink and orange. Kat was the first to rush towards the front door. But as soon as she pressed the button, no one answered. She pressed once more as Outrigger tried to break the door, using his right shoulderplate.

"At such an hour, everybody had probably left" Bumblebee shouted.

"I'll blow it up!" Fracture growled as he pulled his bombs out.

"It's not necessary" Bitterfrost muttered.

Bitterfrost opened his chassis to take out a pass. This surprised the others but none commented. Bitterfrost jostled Fracture to open the door, submitting the pass to the detector.

It worked. Immediately after, the door opened wide in front of them. The team rushed inside.

They arrived at the office desk.

"Bathoria!" Bitterfrost called.

Nobody answered. Fracture winced. Of course. It would have been too easy ... and Night was probably not on this floor.

He took a breath, trying to calm his mind. As did Drift.

They were about to head for the corridors when a large-sized bot stood in front of them. He immediately pointed a laser-gun on them.

"What are you doing there?"

"We are Autobots cops!" Bumblebee shouted as he pointed his on the bot. "You'll let us pass!"

"Tell us where Night is!" Kat growled. "Where is Bathoria?"

"Intruders!"

"I'm Bitterfrost! I'm Bathoria's mate!"

"You'll get out of there!"

He was about to pull the trigger when suddenly, Strongarm aimed at him with her immobilizer, disarming him with a laser shot that had his weapon ejected from his servos. Immediately afterwards, Fracture lunged at him to grab him by the neck, lifting him with one servo.

"Where are they?" Fracture growled.

"Go to rust!"

"WHERE ARE THEY?"

He tightened his grip around his neck. The bot squeaked in pain and Fracture threw him to the ground, resting his pede against his chassis. The bot whistled. Finally, he raised a trembling servo to indicate a direction of the corridor.

Fracture removed his pede and immediately, the whole group started running again to follow the direction. But as they left the main entrance, Fracture saw Esmeral stop. He turned and suddenly, he saw the green femme darkening towards the guard.

He had gotten up ... he was pointing his laser-gun at the person closest to him.

Outrigger. Before he could shoot him, Esmeral grabbed his wrist and twisted it. The laser went up in the air. Following the noise, the brown bot stopped.

"Esmeral!" He screamed.

A fierce expression was displayed on the face of the green femme, the latter not detaching her optics from the guard. The latter struggled, a new shot on the side. Immediately, Esmeral was punched in the face, briefly slitting her lip. She recoiled in shock. Fracture growled and was about to pull out his Taser to help his Amica when Outrigger put his servo on his shoulderplate, before taking out his own weapons.

"I'll take care of it!"

"She is my Amica!" Fracture insisted.

He couldn't abandon her! No! Not twice! Not again!

"It's your fault! Go to join your daughter! Now!"

"But—"

Outrigger did not give him time to finish his sentence.

He rushed to the guard. The latter had taken his laser-gun again and fired on the brown bot. The latter crossed his two blades to deflect the lasers, while Esmeral straightened to mow the guard's legs and make him fall.

Fracture clenched his fists.

"Esmeral…"

"He is right! Go to find Night!" Esmeral shouted, energon running down from her lip.

Beside, the fight had already begun. Esmeral stood up. Fracture noticed that she did not have a weapon. She knew how to defend herself.

For all that ...

"Take this!" Fracture shouted as he threw his Taser to her.

Esmeral reached out to receive him. She thanked him with a nod before entering the fight, activating the Taser.

Be careful, bitterly thought Fracture before turning to join the group.

Night ...

I'm coming.

* * *

"If you don't want to become my child, you cannot have any existence" Bathoria coldly stated.

Night spat out of the energon. Her vision was blurry. When she looked down, Night noticed a puddle of energon at her pedes.

Hers ... most likely ...

She coughed again as an answer. She had already heard these words from the white femme.

She saw something coming from behind her back. A laser-gun. The red light of the cannon was pointed at her forehelm.

Night vaguely tried to fight. But she had no strength ... she had given everything.

Do not give up ... continue ... continue ...

"Please ..." she begged, the words almost indistinguishable behind the outbursts of energon coming out of her mouth.

But Bathoria seemed to hear them. She stretched her lips, an evil smile on her face.

She lowered the barrel.

Night kicked her in the leg.

Bathoria shot.

Night stifled her cries of pain. Black, then strong lights ... Right away, she collapsed.

The white femme caught her to stick it against her. Bathoria had shot her in the lower abdomen. Even without looking, she could guess the energon that was slowly leaving her body.

Night closed the optics. Only the red light of the barrel continued to appear.

She could not ... it was over ...

"You're pathetic" Bathoria sneered. "Aren't you dead yet? Nobody will miss you anyway"

She was wrong ...

Night bowed her helm.

It was too late ... she could not ...

If Bathoria wanted to make her as her toy ... she just had to kill her ...

"Go scrap yourself ..." she murmured.

No ... do not give up ... do not sink into unconsciousness ... continue ... continue to struggle.

She could hear Bathoria pull the trigger.

"Bathoria! "

A male voice ...

Night reopened the optics. Right away, Bathoria disappeared from her field of vision.

She thought she was hallucinating when she faced the Autobot group ... Kat ...

Fracture ...

They could not be here ... it was a hallucination.

Yet, Bathoria had stopped. The white femme was standing behind her. Night flinched as she felt the cold metal of the barrel against her temple.

The group of Autobots pointed their arms on them. Briefly, she met Fracture's gaze. The latter had wide optics. On his face, many emotions passed. The shock, the horror, the rage…

She could not take her optics off him ...

It was all his fault ... but it was as if she wanted to have him ... as the last image ...

The male voice went on. It was a black and silver bot.

"Bathoria! You can not do that!"

"Bitterfrost?" She heard Bathoria answer back.

She could read surprise in her voice.

The named Bitterfrost stepped forward, arms up.

"Please…Bathoria…What are you just doing…?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?"

The cannon pressed more into her helm. Night coughed again due to the sudden move of her jailer.

Fracture stiffened. Bitterfrost stared at her sadly.

"HE KILLED OUR CHILD! HE KILLED TRACKSTAR" Bathoria screamed, almost losing her voice.

"I know…but…Bathoria…Why are you harming her?"

"GUESS? SHE IS HIS DAUGHTER! IT'S HIS BASTARD! HE KILLED MY CHILD! AND IF I CANNOT HAVE HIS, I WILL KILL HER! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"But…this girl didn't do anything to you" Bitterfrost stammered, a shaky voice. "She is innocent…you know it…"

"DO NOT GIVE ME ANY LESSONS, BITTERFROST!"

Night felt that Bathoria was loosening her grip. Yet she did not let go.

"You get your revenge…"

"YES! I GET MY REVENGE! I AVENGE TRACKSTAR! YOU THINK IT'S VENGEANCE? I THINK IT IS JUSTICE! I DO WHAT YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE YOURSELF!"

"Justice…" Bitterfrost bitterly replied. "You call that justice? Harming a person who did nothing to you?"

"IT'S STILL BETTER THAN YOU WHO DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"BECAUSE I WOULDN'T HAVE FELT BETTER AFTERWARD!"

She could observe tears in Bitterfrost's optics.

Bitterfrost ... Bathoria's mate ... Night recognized him in a moment of clarity ... the same as the photos ... in older ...

Bitterfrost took a step ahead.

"I hate Fracture…I want him to pay…but revenge will not make anything better. It'll not bring Trackstar back…you know it…"

"TRACKSTAR WOULD HAVE WANTED US TO AVENGE HIM! US AS HIS PARENTS! WE HAD TO AVENGE HIM!"

"Trackstar…would never have wished his mother to become a murderer" Bitterfrost gently stated.

"YOU DID NOT KNOW HIM THE WAY I DO!"

"Bathoria, put your weapon down!" Bumblebee shouted. "Release Night now!"

Everything was accelerating around her ... Night felt like a spectator ... while the weapon threatened to take her life away at any moment ...

"Bathoria ... I do not want anything to happen to you," Bitterfrost continued, extending his arms to reach out to her. "I beg you, stop! Let her go !"

"SHE DOES NOT DESERVE TO LIVE! And if you shoot me, you'll only have to go through her!"

Bathoria was screaming so loud that Night could discern every emotion that came out.

Rage ... treason ... but also pain.

The Autobots could not act ... Night was the shield of Bathoria at the moment.

"YOU DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO ME? YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT TWICE BEFORE PUTTING ME INTO THAT ASYLUM!"

"I DID NOT HAVE ANY CHOICE!" Bitterfrost screamed back. "YOU…YOU WANTED TO END YOUR LIFE!"

"WHOSE FAULT? VENGEANCE…IS THE THING THAT MADE ME FEEL ALIVE ALL ALONG!"

She was shaking…Night felt it.

"…YOU NEVER LOVED TRACKSTAR ANYWAY!"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?"

"IF YOU LOVED HIM, YOU'D HAVE AVENGED HIM A LONG TIME AGO! INSTEAD OF PUTTING HIS MOTHER INTO AN ASYLUM! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

Suddenly, she turned her laser-gun towards Bitterfrost.

She heard a shrill cry. Then, a shot followed by several other laser shots.

Night clenched her dentas and as Bathoria had loosened her grip, she nudged her right into Bathoria's chassis. The white femme was thrown back.

Night ignored what was happening behind her and ran as fast as she could to the group.

Kat ...

The latter extended her arms. Soon, Night hugged her tightly, her back shaking. Kat hugged her just as tightly, running her servo behind her back.

"Night…"

"I missed you…I need you…I need you."

"Me too…I missed you too"

Night almost forgot about the state she was in.

She turned slowly. She looked for Fracture.

Where was he ... she did not see him ...?

She saw him. Fracture stood above Bitterfrost. He had pinned him on the floor, using his own body to protect it from the Bathoria lasers.

Night blinked, realizing what he had done.

He had protected Bitterfrost ... Both straightened up. Bitterfrost pushed him off violently.

"You believe by saving me, I'll forgive you?" Bitterfrost spat.

"No…Of course"

The tone of Fracture sounded off.

Fracture turned to Bathoria. The latter had no shield. She still had her laser-gun pointed at him. Smoke came from her right arm. Someone had shot. Night guessed it was Bumblebee.

"Stop, Bathoria ..." Bumblebee begged her.

If she still fired, she would be shot by the Autobots.

Bathoria grimaced. Fracture took a breath. Finally, he took a step towards her. Right away, Bathoria pointed her gun at him.

"Finally, we meet each other."

"You-you dare come close to me? You'll kill me too? Like you killed my son?" The white femme shouted.

"No…But I cannot let you kill Bitterfrost either" Fracture replied, a dark tone.

Night's optics widened.

What was he—

Silence fell down. Fracture spoke up again.

"I killed your son. I killed Trackstar. For a bounty. It's unforgivable"

"Shut up!"

Fracture cut her in.

"You're mad at me. You want revenge on me, do not you? For the death of your son. For destroying your life. If I had not killed your son, you would not have suffered. Bitterfrost would not have placed you ... and you would never have attacked Night."

"You do not deserve to live"

"Yes. I do not deserve to live. You need revenge. You need to do justice. I accept it."

Night watched as Fracture lowered his helm. He did not move.

"…But it does not mean that others must suffer because of me. My daughter does not deserve to suffer. Bitterfrost, your husband, does not deserve to suffer. So, that's what I offer you."

He took a new breath.

"…Kill me."

"WHAT?" Night shouted.

No… No ... Night disengaged from Kat's arms. She wanted to walk towards her mother. Kat ran after her to catch her by the arm.

Night threw her back, shoving her away.

"Fracture, no!" Windblade shouted.

"I'm responsible for this whole situation!" Fracture said. "I killed Trackstar! I killed other children! Innocent people! I deserve what is happening to me! I deserve death!"

He stared at Bathoria right in the optics.

"Kill me. Do yourself justice."

"... I want to see you suffer ..." spat Bathoria.

"So, make me suffer. Go ahead. Kill me the way you want. Torture me. After a while, I will finally scream, suffer."

Bathoria didn't lower her weapon.

"…Mama" Night said.

"I ... I know it will not bring back your child, Bathoria" the purple bot kept on. "I understand now that so many people died ... good people ... your child too. Your child deserved to live. I regret. I regret having killed him. To have killed all these people. To have destroyed all these families. I know it's not enough ... the words are not strong enough ... I did not know what it meant to be a parent until I became one. And there is no worse pain than losing your child."

He took another step. Bathoria remained silent.

"I do not deserve anything. Neither forgiveness, nor love, nor even living. But you ... that does not mean you have to screw up your life because of a scum like me. You ... you can still live. You just have to kill me. You will have your revenge. You can try to recover ... you can find Bitterfrost again."

Bathoria's expression remained unreadable.

"…Harm the right person" Fracture completed. "Kill me"

"Fracture…" Bumblebee said.

"…That's what I must do. Don't shoot her."

She did not want it…

Night did not want Fracture to die ...

Even if Fracture had committed these monstrosities, even if he was responsible for this situation

... She did not want her mother to die.

"No ! No!" Night shouted.

"Night ... calm down!" Kat said, her voice broken.

"No, no, no ... I do not want to! I do not want it!"

Fracture did not answer.

Bathoria kept her gun pointed at him.

She nodded.

She finally walked towards him.

"Please ! Bathoria, I beg you!" Night screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

She did not have any parent ... Fracture was the only parent who mattered.

Fracture ignored his daughter's pleas. He closed the optics. As if he was waiting ... as if waiting for death.

Bathoria tightened her grip on the barrel. She pointed the laser-gun at the spark.

"NO ! PLEASE, BATHORIA! PLEASE!"

Bathoria did not look away from Fracture.

Night saw her digits on the trigger.

She was going to shoot ... she was going to kill him!

"No ! Please! Mama ! MAMA !"

Fracture's face flinched slightly.

But he did not move.

It felt like an eternity. Night felt Kat wrapping her shoulderplates with her arms. She did not want it... she regretted ... she regretted all those words ...

She could not even say goodbye to him ...

Finally, Bathoria lowered her weapon.

Silence fell. Night did not believe it.

Bathoria took a step back. She ... she refused to shoot him? She ... chose to spare him? Had she heard reason?

"Bathoria…" Bitterfrost said.

He gulped.

Bathoria went for the table.

In her servo she took a gadget.

Night widened the optics.

One of the bombs ...

"It's a bomb!" Night shouted with all her strength.

"Everyone, leave the building !" Bumblebee ordered.

Bathoria regulated power. Soon after, she turned on the countdown.

Everyone rushed out of the room. Night tried to follow the movement but she collapsed to the floor.

The pain paralyzed her ... she could not walk anymore ...

"Night!"

She was lifted up.

Fracture carried her, running towards the exit.

"Mama…"

From the corner of her optic, Night discerned Outrigger and Esmeral.

"LEAVE!" Night shouted at them.

They did not have her say twice.

Outrigger grabbed a bot lying on the floor by the shoulder. One of Bathoria's henchbots.

They had to leave ...

She looked for Kat.

The Cyclops was running behind them.

"It's okay, Night!" her girlfriend tried to reassure her. "It's going to—"

Suddenly, Kat was seized from behind.

White claws.

Night screamed.

Bathoria grabbed Kat, pulling her behind her.

And while they heard the beep of the end of the countdown, Kat was rushed back into the room.

"KAT !"

At the moment they came out, the bomb exploded.

* * *

"Kat ! KAT! Night screamed.

Helpless, everyone could only observe as the flames rose inside the building that had once been High Tech and New Technologies.

The fire had quickly reached the first floors, but it was only a matter of time before it completely covered the building.

Around them, cries ... from the neighbourhood, passersby ...

The sun rose.

Night exploded. Kat would come out ... Kat was coming back ...

She kept calling her name again and again.

No ... she refused ... She refused to believe it ...

"KAT !"

Nobody came out. The flames kept rising.

No ... she could not ...

she could not leave Kat without doing anything ...

"Night," Bumblebee murmured sadly.

Night was screaming.

She was trapped ... She had to get her out of there ...

Night began to walk ahead ... to the door ... to the building ... to the flames ...

She did not care about the pain. She would not let Kat die ...

It was necessary ... it was necessary ...

She felt a servo on her shoulder.

She looked up.

Fracture shook his helm.

"No."

He was going to stop her ... He dared to stop her?

Night was about to continue when Fracture gave her a sad smile.

A smile that told her everything ...

Everything will be alright. I'm here.

Why… ?

Then, abruptly, Fracture ran to the building.

"Mama!"

"Fracture!"

Fracture transformed. He turned into his motorcycle mode. He accelerated, rolling toward the building as debris began to fall.

He was heading towards the fire.

"Mama !"

No no…

Fracture disappeared into the fire.

She could not see the bike anymore ...

"Mama !" Night shrieked as she prepared to join him.

"No !"

She felt Esmeral catch her, hugging her.

"MAMA ! KAT!"

"Night ... calm down."

Nobody came back. Neither Fracture nor Kat.

The fire kept ravaging the building. The last floors were soon reached.

"Mama ... Kat ..."

Nobody answered.

Night collapsed on her knees. She burst out in tears.

She cried, cried as she had never cried before.

"Night ..."

Esmeral hugged her from behind. She did not care.

Her mother ... Kat ...

She had never given up before ... because she'd had no reason to give up ...

But now…

Her shoulderplates shook under the sobs. She did not have her mother anymore ... She did not have Kat anymore ...

The Autobots did not confess ... but their expression was eloquent ... There was no hope.

Nobody came back ...

Night would never see them again.

Neither Kat ...

nor her mother ...

The two most important people in her life ...

Night had just lost them ... one after the other ...

There was a death silence. Only Night's sobs and the roaring sound of the flames could be heard.

The rest of the building crumbled. The tower fell bit by bit, the floors disappearing one after the other ...

Nobody spoke. Night covered the optics, as if to try to escape reality ...

Then, Sideswipe's voice rose.

"Look"

She didn't hear him immediately.

"Look!" Sideswipe repeated.

Night raised her helm, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Suddenly, her optics widened to the vision that appeared before them.

Slowly, she sat up.

Fracture carrying Kat in his arms, coming out of the building just as the rest of the tower disappeared in the fire.


	85. Chapter 85

**CHAPTER 85**

Two days.

Two days they were there. Two days after the fall of the High Tech and New Technologies Tower, two days after the gigantic blaze, they were still repairing. Ratchet had joined them urgently to repair those who needed it most. He had not been the only one. He had called his assistants. First Aid and Knockout had come to help him since there were three serious injured people.

At the Circle of Light's old base, Night was lying on her berth. She extended her new right arm over her, repeating the movements advised by First Aid to get used to it. She preferred the one before, but unfortunately, it'd been irreparable. She sighed. At least she felt whole again.

Her facial and rib injuries had been treated, but she should remain bedridden for a few more days. She was bored. And most importantly, she was worried. She worried about the other wounded people.

Yes ... Kat and Fracture were the ones who had got the most of damage. Especially Kat, whose body had been burned almost entirely because of her proximity to the bomb blast. For several days, Ratchet had been repairing her. And Night had not received more news. Waiting, having no answer, made her sick. As for Fracture, the damage had been less serious, but his servos and arms had also been burnt while carrying Kat's body.

Despite herself, Night stiffened at this memory. Besides worry, she felt ... empty. Tired. As if a part of her had been gone.

The worst ... was that she didn't have any other news from Bathoria. Even Bitterfrost did not know where she was. Had she perished in the fire?

Or had she managed to escape?

There was no news about her whereabouts.

Night just wanted it to end ... she was tired of it. She only wanted to go back to Earth ...

But could she go back to Earth ... after all this?

Someone knocked at the door. A few seconds later, it opened on Outrigger. The latter was accompanied by Esmeral.

Night sat up. It pleased her to see them but she could not smile...

"How do you feel?" Outrigger asked softly.

"Not really well"

"You heard First Aid. It's only a matter of time before you'd be able to go outside"

Ratchet's Minicon, Undertone, passed in front of them to bring a cube of energon to Night. The latter didn't react.

Outrigger sighed and finally sat on her berth, in front of her.

"Kat will be fine" Esmeral reassured her. "Ratchet is the best medic"

"I'm not sure that Knockout would approve your words" Outrigger sneered.

"At least, Ratchet doesn't waste any time to complain about his finish" Esmeral smiled in return.

Night remained silent. After a time, she spoke up again.

"I would have liked…to behave otherwise"

"You did your best" Outrigger said.

"No…I should have talked more with Bathoria. I should have tried to reason her. If I'd succeded…Kat and Fracture wouldn't be there"

Outrigger and Esmeral exchanged a look. In the end, Outrigger came closer to her.

"Night…She wouldn't have listened, anyway. She couldn't be reasoned with."

"It's unfair"

And it was not just that ... She hesitated a long time before confessing. She was afraid of being judged ...

She was trying to reason with herself, to think that she had no other choice ... but it was still so painful and heart-breaking.

"…I killed two bots" Night painfully confessed. "They were attacking me…I wanted to defend myself"

This news did not seem to surprise Outrigger. Neither Esmeral, although she widened the optics to this statement.

"It was them or you, Night. You were alone against them" Her mentor told her.

"I could have done otherwise ... I ... I had never killed ... before ..."

"What else could you have done?"

"I do not know ... knocking them out ... or aiming for another part ... but I did not think about it."

She paused. Now ... it made her even more confused about what she was.

"…I cannot be an Autobot"

"Autobots kill only if that's necessary, Night" Esmeral reminded her. "And it was necessary. Else, you would have died."

"They killed out of necessity during war"

No…She couldn't be an Autobot.

Did it mean she was a Decepticon? Outrigger shook his helm. He'd apparently read her mind.

"…You aren't a Decepticon. You don't share their way of thinking."

"I never knew who I was anyway. Which faction I was part of" Night said, a low tone.

"Factions aren't the only things that matter, Night" Outrigger gently told her.

Yes. The person mattered…not the faction.

"You know ..." Esmeral added. "Drift also killed out of necessity. He killed Lockdown. He had no other choice either."

"Drift was a warrior."

"And you don't view yourself as a warrior?" Outrigger questioned with curiosity.

A warrior? She?

Rather someone who thought she was a warrior. Outrigger sighed before taking her servo, squeezing it gently in his.

Night jumped slightly, surprised by his gesture.

"You did well, Night. You knew how to defend yourself against Bathoria and her bats. Alone. Without any help. You used your head and I think it's a good start. You have not completed your training yet. But at least ... now, you can not doubt your potential anymore."

She looked up at him. No ... it was true. She could not doubt her potential ...

Now ... how would she use it? And for whom, especially?

Finally, she returned Outrigger's hug.

"…Thanks"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for being there…for being my mentor"

"Be careful. Never gloat" Outrigger smiled, slightly amused.

Night nodded. Esmeral turned her attention to her. She had something in mind. With a nod, Night invited her to speak.

"... you should go see him," Esmeral said. "When you'll get healed."

"Yeah, I know."

"That would make him happy. And ... you have to talk to each other"

Indeed…

Outrigger nodded silently. Finally, his mentor stood up and followed Esmeral to the exit.

"We'll let you rest. We'll let you know when Kat wakes up."

"Thank you."

The door closed. Night was alone again.

Nevertheless…this conversation had brought a bit of warmth in her spark.

* * *

She found him on the steps of the stairs that led to the surface of the Crystal Cities.

For a moment, she stepped back. She hesitated. She wondered if it was a good idea ... if it was not a little early.

If she had to ...

Finally, she stepped forward. Yes. She had to.

She joined him, sitting beside him. He contemplated the sky. Night looked up. Night had fallen ... a clear, starry sky.

Each time, she was delighted by this sight.

"…When I was younger, we spent our nights to look up at the sky." Night stated after a silence. "You taught me the names of constellations and you showed me where the other planets were."

Fracture sadly smiled.

"It wouldn't surprise me if your name came from it"

Then no one spoke.

Fracture lowered his gaze. Night noticed that his wrists were shaking slightly. His neutral expression hid all emotion he could feel at the moment ... so far, she did not doubt that he apprehended what she had to say.

To be honest ... he was not the only one.

"…About Kat ... I cannot thank you enough."

Finally, Fracture turned to her. His neutral expression cracked slightly. Still, he answered in a calm tone.

"…It's normal"

"Unless you did it to make me forgive you?"

"…No. Forgiveness is something I do not deserve. We both know it."

Casually, she moved slightly closer to him.

"... I did not want you to risk your life. That one more person risk his life. Because of me. That's all."

"I was so mad at you ... I ... I still am, by the way."

"I am not mad at you for this."

Yes ... she still resented him. For all that ...

"I ... you lied to me, you committed these atrocities ... you are a criminal ... a murderer ... a child killer ... you ... destroyed whole families ... you tried to kill the Autobots ... I ... should hate you ... and maybe part of me hate you and will hate you forever for what you did to those people"

Night then watched as Fracture's jaw tightened. But he did not raise anything. He endured. He did not try to justify himself.

He accepted everything.

"…But I don't want you to leave my life"

Fracture's optics widened at the statement.

Night's voice went shaky. Primus…She would have wished to sound stronger.

"I ... that's true. You ... it was you who raised me. It was you who found me in this trashcan. It was you who saved me. So, yes ... you lied to me, you did those things but ... I know you'll live with that the rest of your life and you'll never stop paying for your crimes. You ... you've been there for me. You never abandoned me ... you could have left me ... but you came back. You came back when I needed it ..."

".. I would have returned, in any case. I ... even if the feeling is no longer shared ... you will always be my child. You will always be my little girl. You ... you may be ashamed of me, but ... that's how I feel. Even if you do not want me as a parent, I—"

Night cut him off.

"…You're my parent. And what I know ... is that I would be lost without you. I tried to reject you but ... but that did not make me happy. On the contrary ... it made me miserable. Because ... whether I like it or not, I miss you. I need a parental figure in my life. And I do not care if you've never been my natural parent ... my natural parents can get scrapped. You ... you are the only one for me."

She covered her face, vainly trying to wipe the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"... You're the only one for me ... I need you. I hate you ... but I love you more than I hate you. So ... stop lying to me. Stop doing these things ... stop finding me reasons to hate you while it hurts me ..."

She felt a servo on her shoulderplate.

Night raised her helm. She realized that she was not the only one crying.

Fracture just caught her in his arms, hugging her tightly against him.

"... I ... I love you too, Night. I will love you until the end."

Night sobbed, before hugging him back.

"Mama…"

"Daddy…

"Mama…"

Hate was not the answer ... she had given advice to Bathoria when she had not taken her own advice.

Currently, it felt like her shoulderplates were free of weight.

* * *

Outrigger was standing in front of his board.

He had picked up his chalk again. He had picked up his scrolls again.

He continued to write his Cybertronian signs.

Signs ... an entire board of signs ...

He stopped himself. He drew back, to contemplate his writings.

The more he read them ... the more he realized that these signs did not make any sense ...

Outrigger looked at his chalk.

What had he done all this time?

He ended up catching a sponge to clear.

For a long moment he remained motionless. He did not know what else to write ... he did not know what to do to deal with ...

He glanced to the side.

The picture.

The photo of the Circle of Light.

They were all smiling.

Outrigger smiled briefly at this picture, remembering the memory of the day this picture was taken.

He ended up advancing towards the board.

Quietly, he drew.

After several hours, he finally put down his chalk. He drew back to contemplate his work.

The Circle of Light ... on a blackboard. Dai Atlas, Star Saber, Axe, Wing, Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream, Esmeral ... And himself.

" ...That's beautiful."

He turned abruptly. Esmeral stepped towards him, not detaching her optics from the painting.

"... I did not know you could draw as well."

"I did it under a whim," Outrigger said gruffly, trying to justify himself.

"I really like it. You have succeeded perfectly ..."

She smiled tenderly at him.

"Never erase it, okay?"

"It was not my intention."

A silence fell between them.

Esmeral gave a slight sigh, before getting closer.

"I'm happy.

"About what?"

"You do not take them anymore ... do you?"

Outrigger looked away.

Indeed... he realized that the effects of mood suppressants had diminished. He usually did not feel anything ...

But currently ...

"... I did not think about taking them. With what happened"

"That proves that you do not need them," said Esmeral.

"So, why do not I feel better?"

Esmeral smiled again. In a calm and benevolent tone, she questioned him.

"Did you really believe that mood suppressants were the solution?"

"... That made me think of something else."

"The pain is not suppressed, Outrigger. We learn to live with."

Outrigger bit his lip.

"After a while, it disappears" the green femme finished.

"No…"

"Do you think it's impossible? You're wrong."

"Even when we have nothing left?"

Esmeral eventually got closer.

She gently passed an arm over his shoulderplates.

"... You think you have nothing, Outrigger. But you're wrong. You have Beak. You have Night and you have me."

"You're here only because Axe asked you to look after me."

Here. It was said.

Esmeral shook her helm.

"That's what you thought, all this time?

"…Am I wrong ?"

"... Yes, you are wrong. Because yes, Axe asked me to watch over you ..."

She gently caressed his cheek.

" ... But that does not mean I do not love you. Far from there. I love you, Outrigger. More than you can imagine."

"It's not true…"

He felt a whirlwind of uncontrollable emotions inside his body.

Emotions running in his processor ...

"That's true, Outrigger. I love you more than anything ... even if you do not believe me."

"I—"

"You are my reason to live, Outrigger. Without you ... even the religion of the Way of the Flame would not have helped me to hold on."

It was the first time she spoke that way ... Outrigger felt his face twist. He was struggling ... against something ...

No ... not yet ... it could not be ...

But Esmeral kept smiling.

"... Do not hold back, Outrigger ... go ahead. Let it all go."

"No…"

"You'll feel better afterwards. I promise you…"

"No…."

His shoulderplates were shaking. It was as if a whole weight, long buried, was coming back to the surface.

As if ... something was threatening to burst out.

A tear rolled on his cheek. Only one.

When he realized it, he burst into sobs. Esmeral caught him against her, in a tender and affectionate embrace.

He cried like he had never cried before. Esmeral rubbed his shoulders, still whispering the same words.

"That's good, Outrigger ... it's very good ..."

On the board, he noticed that his drawing of Axe was smiling.


	86. Chapter 86

**CHAPTER 86**

They would leave the Circle of Light the next day.

Fracture went to the library of the old Circle of Light. He wanted to spend time and staying alone with himself for a bit. According to Esmeral and Outrigger, there were so interesting books to discover. Fracture sighed slightly at this thought. He had never been one to flip through a book. He had always done his job. And if he had ever been in a library that had not been decimated by the war, it was only for the purpose of seeking information on a bounty.

In hindsight, when he thought about it, he could have taken more advantage of the time he had to escape. In a police story, a novel or something else ... On the way, he stopped to contemplate his servos.

They were still black because of the burns. But it did not hurt him as much as it'd done at first. Even though that Knockout fool had been spending his time gazing at his finish and looking at himself in a mirror, he had to admit that he had done a good job. He sighed before starting again.

Kat was awake now. Ratchet had almost completely patched her body. And his daughter was spending all his time with her.

All for the better ... Kat needed her. Night needed Kat.

He should have realized it before.

Fracture entered. Silently, slowly, he crossed the rays, looking for a random book. He finally picked one, catching it with his fingertips, before heading to a table to hurry up to read.

The room Outrigger had been using ...

Fracture looked up at the board.

A drawing. About the Circle of Light. Fracture smiled, watching each member. Their bodies, their expressions ...

Outrigger did a good job. The whole team was reunited.

Fracture knew that this drawing would never be erased. Outrigger would forbid it. It was a beautiful drawing. Much more realistic than any photo brought together.

Fracture lowered his gaze, opening the chosen book. It was only now that he noticed the title.

_The History of the Circle of Light. _

On the first page, the name of each member of the Circle of Light. Fracture smiled bitterly as he read them.

Dai Atlas. Star Saber. Axe. Gasket. Wing. Outrigger.

He stopped.

He realized that one name was missing.

Fracture contemplated the page, without saying anything.

He sighed. There was always something that needed to be rectified.

Fracture opened his chassis to pick up a pen.

Slowly, he wrote.

Finally, he put the pen down and contemplated his work.

Members of the Circle of Light.

Dai Atlas. Star Saber. Axe. Gasket. Wing. Outrigger.

Drift.

It was already better.

* * *

" …You know. I think that suits you well. "

Sitting on a bench, Night caressed Kat's helm. She was laying down, her helm resting on her lap. To change their minds, to relax, they'd decided to go out to get some fresh air. Night raised her helm. In the distance, she watched Outrigger, Jetstorm, and Slipstream ride bumper cars, enjoying themselves as Beak fluttered around, filming the entire sequence. For now, Outrigger and Jetstorm had allied themselves and had targeted Slipstream. Night heard them laugh out loud and she smiled in a delighted expression when she realized that the laughs did not belong only to the Minicons.

Kat sighed.

"What? Black colour? Knockout had fun repainting me."

"Black has always been my favourite colour, you know" Night sneered while she caressed her helm. "It's even better than that orange colour."

"I think orange suits you well"

"Maybe. I wonder if I shouldn't get some repainting"

"You'd be beautiful in any case"

Kat remained silent during a few seconds. She spoke up again.

"I definitely got more Decepticon material"

Night looked down, staring back at her with curiosity.

She wasn't judging her. She was simply surprised.

"…Is it bad?"

"... For me, it has become bad. That's ridiculous, huh? I am a Cyclops and my family is made up of Decepticons. I've always lived like this ... and overnight, I think it does not make sense."

"Hey"

Night leaned over her, giving her a comforting smile.

"Honey. It does not matter if you change faction ... I'm sure your family will always love you."

"You think so?"

"Yes. You're something other than a cyclops or a faction, right? If you decide to change your affiliation overnight ... me, I do not care. Only two of us will not know what they belong to."

"You really mean it?"

Night nodded, her smile widening.

"But that proves that we are made to be together. We complete each other well, you and me"

"If you say so…"

"And I repeat myself: black suits you well."

She could have guessed that Kat would have smiled if she had a face. Night giggled and kissed her on the helm, before straightening up.

She noticed Bitterfrost and Bumblebee, not far from the attractions. They were talking. And seeing their expressions, it seemed serious. Night frowned and apologized as Kat got up to let her off the bench and join them.

They seemed to whisper. Night watched Bitterfrost lower his helm. However, she could hear bits of their conversation. Enough for her to understand.

"On Earth?"

"Yes…I felt her through…our Conjunx bond"

"You never broke it"

"Never"

Night's optics widened at the statement.

"Is Bathoria alive?" She asked out loud, cutting their conversation in.

But why going to Earth? She ... she could have joined Cybertron ... or stay at Crystal Cities and hide there until they leave.

Was she preparing something?

Bumblebee sighed. Bitterfrost looked away. The only sight of Night disturbed him, it was obvious.

"... I'll accompany you" simply declared the black and silver bot.

"Are you sure?"

Bitterfrost did not have to answer. For him, the decision was already made. Bumblebee just nodded, a dark look on his face. He turned to Night.

"In this case ... in the present circumstances, we cannot let Bathoria approach the scrapyard."

"I understand."

"We will join Earth. But if Kat needs to be escorted home, Grimlock will be able to drive her to Cybertron if needed."

Night stared at him silently. In a small voice, she could not help questioning him.

"... Even if Kat is a Decepticon ... isn't it a problem?"

"According to Windblade ... She did not commit any crime, right? So she is a Cybertronian like every one of us."

Night smiled at this statement. That pleased her, that he made such a judgment. She looked at Bitterfrost again. Silence fell as Bumblebee walked away to contact Grimlock.

Night felt a lump in the throat.

But she had to say something ... anything.

"... I wanted to thank you. For everything you did. For having come. Even more ... given the circumstances ..."

She paused.

"... From me and ... from Fracture. Even though ... I understand you do not want to speak to him."

"I didn't do it for you. Even less for ... your parent."

It cost him to say that sentence. This was understandable. And the pain was still obvious.

"I was not present for her."

"You did what you could."

"It was not enough."

Bitterfrost put his servo on his chassis, exactly where his spark was. He took a breath.

"…I'll never forgive Fracture, Night. Whatever he'll do. Whatever you'll tell me."

"I can't force you to do such a thing" Night stated. "Forgiveness must come from you"

Just like herself wasn't sure if she'd be able to forgive Bathoria either…

But seeing such a pain in this bot's features…she didn't need to tell it.

"Hopefully you'll…find peace one day" Night added.

"It's impossible"

"Nothing is impossible. You deserve happiness. More than anybody, Bitterfrost."

Bitterfrost did not answer. She understood that the conversation was over.

She sighed before turning on her heels and joining Kat. The latter had watched the scene from afar. Night sat down next to her and told her the latest news, trying to prevent her own voice from shaking.

"Will you arrest Bathoria?" Kat asked her as soon as she finished her story.

"…I think yes."

"And ... it's safe? I mean ... she does not have her business anymore ... she does not have a house anymore ... she does not have her technology anymore. But…"

Night cut her off.

"I do not know. But at least ... the Autobots are prepared. Not to mention that Bitterfrost accompanies us. I think it will be fine for us."

At least, she hoped so. She hoped they would not risk anything anymore.

Night rested her helm on her shoulderplate, thoughtful.

"So ... if you want, we'll take you home. Unless ... you do want to come with us to Earth?"

"…That's nice, Night."

Kat gently grabbed her servo to squeeze it tightly.

"But ... I miss my sister. I miss my parents and ... they must be worried about not having news. And I'm not sure I'm very helpful to you right now."

"I understand. You must still heal."

"But ... promise me to keep up to date. And you know we'll meet again very soon. Do not doubt it."

"Of course not. As if I was going to let you go."

She kissed her again on the helm.

"You're lucky ... Grimlock is hyper-funny. It's an old Decepticon, by the way. You will not be bored with him" Night smiled.

"In that case, Esmeral and I will be part of the trip," a voice came up behind them.

Outrigger had appeared next to them, accompanied by Jetstorm and Slipstream who were still laughing. Night snorted.

"Say you're in a hurry to see Filch again."

"Arg! but let me go with that!"

"He did not say no!" joked Kat.

"Outrigger has a girlfriend ?" the Minicons questioned him in chorus.

"Skwak!" Beak let out, outraged.

The group laughed louder, while Outrigger continued to deny.

* * *

" Mum ! Dad ! "

After a few days of space travel, the ship finally landed on Earth near the scrap yard. At the very moment they appeared, they were greeted by the rest of the team. Denny, Fixit and Russell, as well as Stingheart, Alsa, Berry the triplets and the twins, rushed towards them to hug their respective families. Night hugged Unity and Skydream in her arms, sincerely delighted to see them again.

"Hey! it has been a while ! We missed you, Night!" Heart Axe said with a smile.

"Me too," Night replied. "I'm sorry that I scared you and went off like that without warning."

She looked around. It made it strange to go back here ... into that cocoon she had never left until now. Everything was familiar but at the same time ... so foreign.

She turned her attention back to her mother, who offered her a nod. Bumblebee turned to Fixit.

"There were no problems?" he asked, seriously. "Nobody attacked you?"

"No ... but the computer has detected Cybertronian traces" said the Minicon. "In the area of the abandoned steelmill!"

"I see…"

Bumblebee turned to his team. Bitterfrost, Fracture and Night approached.

"In this case, we will inspect that more closely. Let's sort it out now."

"You are right," Strongarm approved.

"Are we certain that this is Bathoria?" Sideswipe asked.

"There is only one way to find out."

Fracture considered Night. She felt a hesitation on his part.

Finally, he spoke.

"Night ... are you sure you want to go with us?"

"If it's Bathoria ... I'm concerned about her," said Night, looking determined.

"I see…"

After everything she had lived with this femme, she had to help. Especially if it put her friends at risk. Fracture smiled sadly before giving her a brief hug.

When he noticed that Bitterfrost was watching them coldly, Fracture broke away from Night before imitating the other teams and transforming himself.

"Transformers ... roll!" Bumblebee shouted.

* * *

At first, when they arrived on the scene, they did not notice anyone. Bumblebee was the first to retransform in his robot mode, followed by others.

Everyone inspected the surroundings, weapons at servo.

Around them, silence. Bumblebee frowned and put his hand to his earshot.

"Fixit? Is the activity still present?"

_"__She did not move."_

Fracture moved closer to his daughter, while Night continued to check the surroundings.

Suddenly, they heard it. They heard screams. Grunts. The grunts of a wolf.

"Steeljaw!" Strongarm guessed.

"Primus! He will never leave us alone" Sideswipe grimaced.

The cries continued. Immediately, the group rushed to the source of the noise, inside the steelmill.

When they entered, they faced an unexpected scene.

Steeljaw and Bathoria. Together. The wolf-faced Decepticon stood in front, showing his dentas to the white femme.

The latter had her fists clenched, although the apprehension was obvious in her optics.

"You think our business is over, Bathoria?" Steeljaw growled, his tone low.

Bathoria didn't answer. She just stared back, not batting an optic.

"I help you and in exchange, you help me. Where is the army you promised me?"

"I don't owe you anything" Bathoria retorted, her tone dry.

"It's not because your pathetic plans failed that you must forget what you owe me!"

His tone was threatening. He stepped forward. Bathoria, despite her lack of expression, stepped back.

"I followed your directions, I had to lower myself to obey your orders to have a chance to make this planet a sanctuary for our species! And you still dare to interfere?"

"... I do not care about your crusade, Steeljaw ..."

"Well, you should care about it. Frankly, you should care about it. Where is this army?"

The team came closer. But the conversation continued, becoming more and more loud.

"Do you know who I am, Bathoria? You may be the queen of the Crystal Cities. But here it is my territory!".

"... I never wanted to be queen ..."

"Help me to remember one thing."

Steeljaw's tone went gradually smoother.

"…Haven't I promised you something…If you ever came back to Earth again?"

Night's spark stopped.

She just had time to see Bathoria's face froze.

And the next moment, Steeljaw's claw was planted in the white femme's body, exactly where the spark was located.

Bitterfrost screamed. The Autobots began to fire. Steeljaw withdrew his energon-covered servo as he dodged laser shots from Autobots weapons.

Immediately, he turned into his vehicle mode to leave the steelmill as soon as possible.

"He escapes us!" shouted Strongarm, while she, Fracture, and Sideswipe went after Steeljaw.

"Bathoria!" the black and silver bot screamed.

Bitterfrost rushed to the white femme. The latter fell to her knees, letting out a weak moan.

Energon was flowing from her chassis ...

Night could glimpse with horror the faint light of her spark.

"Fixit! Someone is down!" Bumblebee called the Minicon. "Send us a groundbridge! Now!"

Bathoria met Night's gaze.

The white femme clenched her fists and gave a cry of rage, before rising abruptly and rushing towards her.

"Night!" Windblade shouted.

Immediately, the flier grabbed the orange femme against her, as if to protect her from one last attack.

But the attack never came. Night and Windblade turned around.

Bathoria was lying on the floor.

A puddle of energon began to surround her.

The haemorrhage did not stop ...

Silence fell. Night broke away from Windblade, before slowly advancing towards the white femme. Bathoria raised her head with difficulty.

She looked ... so weak right now.

"Bitterfrost…" She managed to say.

He who had been her mate joined her.

Immediately, he lowered himself to her, catching her in his arms as he pressed on the wound.

Night noticed the lights of her spark fading into the air.

Her throat tightened at this sight.

She already knew what it meant.

Bitterfrost leaned toward the white femme, a broken expression on his face.

"I'm here, Bathoria ... I got you"

Bathoria plunged her optics into his. Something rolled on her cheeks.

Tears ... of rage ... or sadness?

After a while, as the energon emanated from her mouth, Bathoria's voice rose again.

"... I did it for him ... for Trackstar ..."

"I know."

Bitterfrost's tears fell on her forehelm.

"I want to see my child," Bathoria said.

"You'll see him again ..."

"I hear him ... he is calling me."

Then she said no other words.

Suppressing a sob, Bitterfrost just hugged her against him, while Bathoria's optics went out.


	87. Chapter 87

**CHAPTER 87**

"Hope ... Work on your positions! "

"Skydream, your defence!"

Like every morning, they warmed up.

Like every morning, they worked their position.

Like every morning, they continued their training.

Jetstorm was walking around, checking that everyone had learned the lesson well and had corrected the defects that might cost them, if they were ever led to fight.

He stopped in front of Heart Axe and Night, watching their friendly spar, arms crossed. Night struck Heart Axe in the ribs while Heart Axe grabbed her leg to knock her down.

It worked.

But Night stood up and the fight started again.

Since it'd begun, there had been no winner. Each attacked, each defended themselves. Each was trying to get the upper hand over the other.

Jetstorm kept watching.

Heart Axe attacked with claws while Night blocked her projections at arm's length, before responding with a kick back. Heart Axe recoiled and tried to sweep her legs.

Night jumped up and replied with a kick in the jaw.

Heart Axe screamed and before she could even counterattack, Night gripped her arm. She was soon behind her and with a dry movement, made an armlock against her. Soon, Night found herself on her, pinning her opponent to the ground, face down.

Jetstorm raised his arm to stop their fight. Night released Heart Axe and gently reached out to her to help her up.

"Excuse me" Night apologized. "I didn't realize what I was doing"

"You do not do things by halves" Heart Axe answered while holding her face.

"Do you need to sit down?" Jetstorm asked.

"No, it's okay"

Yet the only female of the triplets went to join a bench. Night followed her. She also needed to catch her breath. Jetstorm gave them that break. They deserved it. Both.

In the few weeks since Bathoria's death, Night, who'd used to always skip training before, was now the first to arrive at the scrapyard in the morning to start the warm-up. Jetstorm hadn't expected that of her. He had always doubted about her interest in martial arts. Now she was the first to get up and the last to leave.

He smiled slightly. He guessed that Outrigger was involved in such a change of behaviour. According to their reunion and Night's words, their childhood friend was much stricter than Jetstorm.

After all, he had a responsibility on his shoulderplates. And the Earth was a cocoon compared to the rest of the universe. Jetstorm sighed and took one last look at the two femme before turning around to join his other students.

They also needed him.

* * *

"It's not fair" Heart Axe growled while drinking a cube of energon. "I keep training and you come back and you manage to defeat me"

Night nodded, taking a time to answer.

She understood the wolf's bitterness.

"It's just that ... where I was, the circumstances were not the same."

"I wish I could be as strong as my brothers! Swallow their cackling. They think that, because they are better than me, their role is to protect me."

"You're their sister" smiled Night. "It's normal. And even if you become as strong as they are, they will continue to protect you."

"Yes. But there is protection and overprotection."

Heart Axe rolled the optics.

"You know," said Night after a while, "my training is not over yet. And ... I beat you once but nothing says that next time you will not beat me."

"Hey, do not worry. I just said that out of the blue. I do not hold it against you, you know."

"I want to tell you that ... I suffered a lot, a lot of defeats. And I would wipe some more, I think."

Night sighed. She turned her attention to their combat partners.

In the distance, Skydream and Sakura fought amicably, but Sakura quickly gained the upper hand, knocking him down. Skydream replied with a smile. Night guessed that the latter was deliberately losing. These two had come closer in the meantime. It was cute.

On the other hand, it was not the same for Unity and Hope who were fighting while screaming at each other. Heart Axe chuckled. Unity had always been fiercer than Skydream. He was not nicknamed "the tough triplet" for nothing, after all.

"It's good that you came back," Heart Axe commented. We missed you."

"Hm."

Night lowered her gaze down.

Yes ... She was back.

She'd missed this mood.

Training, movie nights with triplets and twins, the delirium they exchanged ...

The Autobot team in general ...

Yes. She'd missed all of that. This routine ...

Night stretched for a long time, without answering. Her attention turned to Russell.

The young man had a day off today, and yet he was already coming out of the house, shaved and well dressed, a cologne that Night could smell from afar.

"Rusty!" called Night. "Are you going on a date?"

"Yes, and you know it," sighed the young man.

"Hm. Say hello to Hank from us."

Russell blushed slightly before shrugging without adding anything. Normally Night would have offered to accompany him.

But ... he had his privacy. She had to respect him. Night raised her helm to the sky.

Even though the sky was light blue, the crescent moon was still visible.

"Night ..."

"Yes?"

"You're thinking about Bathoria, huh?"

She nodded, not trying to deny it.

Even if a few weeks had passed, her death was still painful. Night felt her lips tremble. She took a breath, trying to calm down. Her voice sounded almost normal.

"... I hope that wherever she is, she is happy."

She wiped the optics.

Yes, she was.

It was a certainty.

* * *

"Get shaved better than that," Fracture ordered him sternly from the window.

Father John twitched slightly, but made no comment. He just sighed, giving up, before taking the razor to improve the sloppy work in some corners. He had to admit it: sometimes he envied the Cybertronians who did not have to deal with this kind of hassle.

Finally, he put the razor down.

"It's better," Fracture agreed.

The priest bent down to touch the liturgy that'd been laying on his bed. Agent Fowler had come to bring it back the day before, the tunic being again clean and pure.

He touched his bag that was nearby. He only had to take it.

"Father John ..." said Fracture, noticing his silence.

"I am not sure that I would be able to assure the mass ..."

No…

He had not visited the Church for two months now.

This would be his first Sunday Mass since the burial.

A sober burial. A simple ceremony, with some soldiers to perform the classic military funeral. Father John laid a hand on his chest.

Yes ... that was what she'd have wanted.

"Father John ... they miss you," replied Fracture. "You know it."

Father John nodded. On a table, flowers from some parishioners. Accompanied by small words of encouragement that Fracture had read to him. Some of whom asked him to come back. Some who ... said they needed him.

Father John closed his eyes, taking a pensive expression.

"Then ... if you do not feel up for it," Fracture added more gently, "you can always get it cancelled. But you need Him. To be close to Him."

"Yes…"

He missed the church, the sanctuary…

It was not the same feeling as at home.

Father John finally took the liturgy and put it in his bag, which he closed again.

After a few moments of hesitation, he grabbed his coat and keys. After a last pat on Starry's head, he left his apartment to join the purple bot.

He guessed that Fracture had turned into his motorcycle mode, ready to escort him.

"Father John ..." Fracture began as the priest climbed up behind his avatar. He felt him hesitate.

Father John silently invited him to continue.

"... You resent me, do not you?"

"Fracture ..."

"You have the right, you know. You will not be the only one."

Blame him ...

For Mary ?

Father John would not know what to answer. Yes ... Bathoria had taken revenge on him by attacking them. Because he had taken his child.

Father John took a breath.

"…No. If I did, I do not blame you any longer.

"But ..."

"You paid, Fracture. And ... the first thing I learned, when I got into orders ... is forgiveness."

Fracture wasn't the one who'd killed Mary, after all. And the bounty hunter blamed himself enough.

He felt the avatar's hand rest on his shoulder. Father John smiled again.

"If you could stay close..."

"Of course. I will stay near the church, if you need."

"Thank you."

"No…"

He paused.

"Thank you."

The motorcycle started.

A quarter of an hour later, Father John entered the church by the back door. Slowly, he inhaled the old smell of buildings.

This smell was extremely familiar ... he'd missed it a lot. Father John put down his bag and pulled out his tunic.

Delicately, he put it on. Then the organ played.

He took a new breath. Then, as soon as the music stopped, he entered.

He guessed that the room was full. All eyes were on him. And if he had not had Fracture to reassure him, he would probably have lost his means and would have left.

Someone was in the front row. Someone he knew.

Father John recognized. Agent Fowler.

Silence fell. Father John walked towards the altar.

After a long time when no one spoke, where no one moved, he joined his hands.

"... Our Father, who is in Heaven ..."

* * *

As soon the Mass ended and, at the request of the priest, Fracture left Father Jean in the company of the parishioners. The priest wanted to enjoy this time more and reconnect with a sanctuary he had long neglected.

Fracture respected that.

The motorcycle entered the road to return to the scrap yard.

When he arrived, he saw him.

Bitterfrost.

The black and silver bot was waiting for him. No emotion on his face. Fracture slowed down, before transforming.

Since the death of Bathoria, Bitterfrost had not reappeared. The Autobots had let him go after the capture of Steeljaw. Fracture had even asked himself if he had not left Earth.

His presence indicated the contrary. Fracture felt the rhythm of his spark accelerate. He remained motionless, leaving Bitterfrost to come to him.

If he wanted to beat him, he would accept it. If he wanted to kill him ... He would have every reason in the world to do it.

Fracture did not move. Bitterfrost arrived at his height. His expression didn't change.

After a silence that seemed endless, Bitterfrost spoke.

" …You are about to go."

Fracture got startled at the statement.

"You will leave soon. You have prepared the ship. The Autobots told me."

The purple bot lowered his helm. He could not face his gaze.

"... You plan to go on Cybertron?"

"Yes," said Fracture.

"In that case, take me with you."

This request caught him off guard. Fracture had never thought that Bitterfrost would ask him for a service ... knowing that the black and silver bot wanted nothing to do with him.

But he could not refuse.

"... if that's what you wish."

"Bathoria deserves to be close to his son."

He shuddered at this remark. He did not comment. He had no rights to.

"... In this case, we will leave tomorrow."

"Good."

Bitterfrost passed in front of him, continuing on his way. As he was about to disappear behind the trees, Fracture called out to him.

He had something to tell him ... something he should have told him from the start.

"…Thank you."

Bitterfrost did not turn around.

"Thank you ... for having helped my daughter."

Yes… Bitterfrost deserved happiness ...

…a happiness that Fracture had snatched from him.

Trackstar Bathoria ...

"... I didn't do it for you."

He walked away, leaving Fracture alone in the forest.

* * *

"Night ..."

It was still early. Outside, the day was not up yet.

Fracture shook his daughter by the shoulderplate, waking her gently.

"Hm."

"We leave."

"Hm ... already?"

Fracture helped her up. As she emerged, he handed her a cube of energon that she received and raised to her lips.

"How long are we going to stay there?" asked Night.

"…Some days."

He hoped that would be enough ...

He hadn't believed it ... until Esmeral contacted him.

"Why go to Cybertron? You still have not told me" said his daughter.

Fracture tenderly caressed her helm as an answer.

"You'll know it soon."

He took a long time before adding.

"The sooner we leave ... the sooner you'll meet Kat and Outrigger again."

At this statement, Night smiled back at him.


	88. Chapter 88

**CHAPTER 88**

"Skwak! Skwak!"

Seeing her lunge at him, Beak straightened up. Immediately, Outrigger's camera-bot left his perch and flew across the room in circular arcs, repeatedly chirping.

"Skwak! Skwak!"

"Beak! Beak!" The small and purple Insecticon repeated, running after him.

"Skwak!"

"Beak!"

The Cybertronian bird diveed and traced through the customers' tables, almost colliding with their energon cubes as they passed. Some grumbled in unhappiness as Nightingale hastened to clean the tables and refill an extra cube. The Insecticon took to the game and used her wings to pursue him, however flying awkwardly. As she was about to reach him, she lost her balance and fell to the ground, giving a little cry of surprise.

"Here!"

Saberhorn caught her gently by the waist to put her right on her pedes. For his part, Beak hurried to take refuge with his master, hiding behind his neck.

"Beak, you have no reason to be afraid" smiled softly the young brown bot.

"Skwak!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

He was sitting at a table with Karan. He could guess a smile in the tone of the Cyclops, amused by the scene.

"Well, then, Alastor is already damn fast," Karan chuckled.

"She got my speediness" Saberhorn proudly stated.

"And she got your trait of acting like a fool" Glowstrike sarcastically added, as she'd taken her seat at a counter, near his side.

"I don't act like a fool"

"Yes, you act like a fool"

"Foolish daddy?" Alastor asked innocently.

"Yes" Glowstrike approved.

"No!"

"Yes"

Saberhorn rolled the optics. Kat watched the scene silently. Glowstrike still resented him for reading his diary. Yet Saberhorn had gone out of his way to be forgiven. And obviously, the presence of Alastor indicated that tensions had probably eased, even if Glowstrike was still throwing some snarky remarks.

Kat turned her attention to the small shelf installed by her mother, in front of the entrance. Copies of a same book were stored there for customers to use.

Hers. Her novel.

Outrigger smiled slightly as he came to the half. He was a fast reader, unlike Karan or Saberhorn. Kat patted the table nervously. She was waiting for the critics. It was the first book she got published. She wondered if it would be a good first try or if she should give up.

The young bot gave her a nod. Then, his voice rose.

"You portrayed me pretty well"

"Are you sure?" Kat asked. "I'm sorry if I haven't done it right"

"Not at all. You added me some muscles as well"

He paused.

"Even if ... I'm not that harsh."

"Oh yes, you are!" Karan commented.

"No"

"Yes"

"Excuse me…"

Kat turned around. One of the bar's customers gently patted her on the shoulderplate. He was holding a copy in his servo, giving her a friendly smile.

"Did you write it?"

"Yes ..." she confirmed, rather shyly.

"It's very well written. Where did you find all these ideas?"

Kat took a moment to answer.

"Uh ... These are things that really happened to me."

"Really ?" the bot said, impressed. "You mean it's you, the character of Fireblue? Are you the same Cyclops?"

"That's right."

Following the advice of her mother, she had indeed changed the names of the characters. This left room for a better anonymity. She had been right. Some would surely not appreciate that their original names were unveiled.

"And you went through all these adventures with your best friend Stormhope?" continued the reader.

"Yes…"

"And I am Firered!" Karan raised her servo.

The reader reopened the book, flipping through a few more pages.

"Wow ... you have a particular style ... it's very impressive. Are you going to submit it to Cybertron's Great Library?"

At this question, Kat stiffened slightly. It had been her idea to submit the book to the place where she would have worked, a job she had dreamed of, but ...

…She was not sure that her book would be accepted. A book written by a Decepticon, a Cyclops as well...

She knew their point of view now. And bitterly, she thought they would have a hard time changing it. Unless she prove them otherwise.

"…I don't think so"

In any case, she had moved on anyway.

It wasn't necessary to move the knife in the wound, unfortunately.

"My sister will become a great writer," Karan said. "I think it will be more the Great Library that will beg her for a copy of her book."

"Karan ..." sighed Kat.

"Hm. I see."

The bot smiled to the purple Cyclops again. Then, without her expecting it, he asked her straightforward.

"And it is possible to get an date with the future great writer?"

Kat froze. Um ... did she understand well? No, he was not serious ...

"I really want to get to know you" continued the bot.

How to refuse politely? Kat was about to answer when Saberhorn pulled her back. He grinned at the stranger.

"Sorry, chap. I do not know if you'd read the end but ... Fireblue ends with Stormhope."

"Oh."

"Yes ... I have a girlfriend" Kat apologized.

The bot looked disappointed but did not insist. He apologized pitifully before picking up the book to sit down at a table, continuing his reading.

Kat glanced at the pirate, who curtsied.

"No need to thank me."

"Papa wolf !" laughed Alastor.

"I know I know. Oh! I'm coming at the moment you enter the pirate ship."

After a few minutes of reading, the pirate's face fell apart.

He turned to Kat, scandalized.

"You dared make me an obsessive fella chasing a whale of space?"

"That suits you well," Glowstrike commented.

"But not at all!"

"I did not completely transcribe reality," Kat sighed.

"I demand my character to be changed!"

"In your dream. That's great this way" Karan giggled.

Kat sighed and went to join her sister.

But as she took a new cube of energon, the bar door opened. She raised her helm and immediately put down her cube, seeing the newcomers.

Fracture, Night and Bitterfrost.

"Night!"

"Hi, Kat", smiled at the orange fembot before rushing to meet her.

Immediately, the two rushed at each other, hugging each other tightly.

"I missed you," said Kat.

"You too, darling," her girlfriend replied, kissing her helm.

Behind, Kat noticed that Fracture was smiling at this scene. She gave him a respectful nod that Fracture returned before sitting next to Saberhorn.

"Here. Cela me rappelle les bons vieux jours" Saberhorn remarked. "All three of us, at Nightingale's bar."

"Except we're more than three, this time," Nightingale said.

Without waiting for the command of Fracture, Nightingale served him a cube of energon she put in front of him. Fracture thanked her and drank it softly. Night grabbed a copy of the book and started flipping through it.

Her smile grew as she discovered what it was.

"It's yours ?"

"Yes" answered Kat.

"And you'd hidden me that you'd finished it? I will read it right now! I look forward to discover it!"

If Kat could, she would have smiled. She noticed that Bitterfrost had also taken a copy, reading the summary.

When he understood what it was, his face fell apart. Right away she guessed his thoughts.

For a moment, Kat realized that perhaps she had made a mistake, even if she'd changed the names of the characters.

Indeed, she had not transcribed the events in their pure reality.

But she understood Bitterfrost's mistrust. And she knew he did not need that, after all that had happened.

The bot started reading the last pages. He wanted to know.

Kat approached him.

"... I did not do that for money or anything else ... I just thought she deserved a happy ending" she said, a lump in her throat.

She was apprehensive of his reaction. She had also changed her name.

But she did not want people to think of Bathoria, whom she had named Materlight, as someone who was attacking the children of others out of revenge.

She had preferred to keep her good side. Because deep down, she'd had good sides. She had preferred readers to see her as a loving, protective mother of her child who would do anything to keep him safe and sound.

At the end of his story, Materlight met her child again. Both would live a happy life together. She would watch him grow up. They would never be separated.

Bitterfrost displayed an indecipherable expression, reading the last paragraphs that implied these two characters.

As soon as he finished reading, he raised his helm.

" ... I'm sorry if ... it seems out of place" Kat apologized. "I ... it was not my intention to hurt you and ... maybe I was wrong doing that…"

"…No."

Bitterfrost's tone sounded upset.

He wiped the optics, before declaring, his voice broken.

"... thank you for doing this for her. I feel like I'm finding her again... I feel like I found the one she was before. At least ... in this story, she is happy."

Kat gently put her servo on his shoulderplate.

Bitterfrost slowly closed the book and let himself go to his emotions.

* * *

"Saberhorn," Night called.

Alastor had fallen asleep in Saberhorn's arms. The pirate turned to her.

"Hm?"

"You told me to come back to see you, as soon as I had finished my training" smiled the orange fembot.

"That's right." Saberhorn shrugged, seeming to read her intentions.

Night gave him a look of defiance.

"I have an excellent mentor."

"So, I conclude that you wish another go, right?"

"Of course."

"Night ... you should not ..." Kat warned.

Night glanced at her mother, watching her reaction. The purple bot contented himself with drinking his cube, before giving her a complicit wink. Saberhorn seemed interested, and gently handed Alastor to Glowstrike, before straightening up.

"It's so kindly asked."

"Night ... it was not enough, last time?" Kat sighed.

"Hm ... I think I have some hope this time."

"Fracture ..." the Cyclops turned to him.

"She's doing it," said the purple bot.

"Cool! A fight ! I can't wait to watch it!" Karan agreed, excited, before standing up to follow them.

She was not the only one. Kat, Outrigger, Fracture and even Glowstrike stood up as well. The two headed for the room where Outrigger used to train Night, Kat and Karan. After all, Nightingale had formally forbidden them to perform acrobatics in the main hall of the bar.

Night and Saberhorn stepped in the center of the room, the pirate taking his two swords.

"It reminds me of fond memories," said Saberhorn.

"Me too."

"Are you sure you do not want a sword?" the pirate asked, ready to lend her one.

Night hesitated but finally, she shook her helm.

This time, there was no question of life or death.

This time she was going to get her revenge.

This time, she trusted in herself.

The spectators stood in a corner, watching the scene.

"Night"

"If you fail, you are on your own," Outrigger told her.

"No ... she'll succeed" retorted Fracture.

Sabehorn and Night faced each other. Silence fell. Night bowed. It surprised the pirate. However, he did not answer back.

The two adversaries took one step towards the other.

Then, two steps.

Finally, they sprang one over the other.

With his two swords in his servos, Saberhorn began to attack with his right servo. Night took a focused look and immediately dodged while jumping aside.

Saberhorn turned and followed and counterattacked with his left servo.

Night blocked with one arm. She had remembered her mistakes ...

A sword that was not suited would only handicap her further.

The next moment she dived back and rolled to find herself behind him.

Night kicked.

She was not fast enough. Saberhorn turned and faced her already, sweeping her pede with his arm.

He raised his sword in the air.

Night had anticipated. Instead of letting him attack and forcing her to defend herself, Night lunged at him, keeping her optics on him rather than the sword that threatened to slit her in two.

She raised her fist, using her left arm. Saberhorn pulled back immediately, ready to block her with his blade again.

Night plunged forward. But at the last moment, even before her fist collided with the blade, she removed it.

That surprised Saberhorn. Taking advantage of the surprise, she swung an uppercut instead.

It had been a sham ... Had Saberhorn fallen into the trap?

No ... The pirate blocked her attack. However, he had not expected it and had more difficulties. Night took a blade shot right in the elbow. She winced and almost wavered back.

No ... She had endured more than that.

Night used her right pede not to fall.

Varying her attacks ... as Outrigger had said once.

She took two steps forward and kicked him back. Saberhorn parried again, and in his turn kicked her in the ribs.

Night slipped.

She rolled and blocked another blade.

The spectators' eyes were focused on the two fighters.

Unlike the last time, she was not booed by the crew. She even thought she heard his mother cheering him on.

Night bent down to dodge Saberhorn's second sword, which almost trapped her by crossing his blades.

She tried to mow his legs.

Saberhorn jumped in the air, using his wings, before landing a few meters away.

"It looks like you've made some progress," Saberhorn approved. "You are more determined and less hesitant in your movements. I appreciate your initiatives. Unfortunately ... it will not save you. On guard!"

Then he rushed back to her. This time, Saberhorn attacked more aggressively. Night blocked and pared again.

A mischievous smirk appeared on the face of the Insecticon. Again, he was the attacker and as the last time, she would give in.

A new blow.

Night decided to change the parade and, instead of blocking, dared grab his right wrist, to pull the sword away from her, her face, her body.

Saberhorn frowned.

"Serious mistake"

He still got his second sword.

Night knew it. Right away, he raised it in the air.

Night chose to make another bold move and went forward, sticking her chassis against the pirate's.

Then, she took off and jumped, her helm colliding with Saberhorn's jaw in a helmbutt.

Saberhorn stepped back, surprised. Night released his wrist and jumped to the side to get away as much as possible while the pirate charged again.

Unfortunately, she could not dodge a kick in the meantime. Night fell to the ground, but got up right away.

She turned and raised her arms.

She received the training sword that Outrigger threw at her. Saberhorn stopped. His smile reappeared.

"Ha. It suits me better."

"Do you like it? Come get me."

She would not go far with a training sword. The proof, as soon as she used it to parry Saberhorn's projection, the sword trembled in her hands under the much heavier metal of Saberhorn's, which was a professional sword. He could break it in two halves. But at least she was more comfortable.

Night recoiled while Saberhorn made his attacks faster and more erratic. Night blocked, trying to ignore the possibility that at any moment, the shock would break her only blade.

But she would continue. Night blocked and while the other sword attacked, Night aimed at the wrist of the pirate holding the sword.

She sent a blow hard enough that Saberhorn almost dropped his sword. It almost worked.

Saberhorn growled and Night was suddenly thrown against the wall, her back hitting it violently.

It reminded her that Saberhorn was a formidable opponent.

But ... she trusted in her abilities.

Night bent down to dodge a new blow and immediately she aimed at the horn. Saberhorn stepped. He sighed.

"Stop with my horn."

"Sorry. It was tempting."

"You'll laugh less."

And suddenly Night got a kick in the stomach. It took her breath away for a few seconds. And immediately, she used her sword to protect the chassis.

This time, Saberhorn did not use one, but both swords at the same time to press on Night's. Night winced, using all her might to resist the assault.

Unfortunately, what was mean to happen happened. The next moment, the sword flew from Night's servo, cut in half.

"Too bad for you."

Night plunged back. She made another roll, to stay as far as possible from her opponent. It was necessary ...

Night aimed his face with her fist. Saberhorn tried to mow her legs now. Night jumped in the air and kicked him into the chassis again.

It was Saberhorn's turn to step back.

It was necessary ...

Varying attacks ...

Night heard her mother cheering her on again. She could hear his words distinctly, despite the sounds of metal.

Hold on. Don't give up.

Night widened the optics.

She dodged, sliding behind Saberhorn again.

Do not give up… Endure… As Outrigger had taught her.

New uppercut. Saberhorn swept her again.

Night smirked. Then she drew back.

A few steps back, but still close enough to the pirate.

Saberhorn turned around, ready to fight again.

Night left his optics a few seconds to focus on a point behind him.

Then, she cried out, shocked.

"Why is Glowstrike dressed in a sexy outfit?"

"WHAT?"

Saberhorn turned abruptly.

Night smiled. It was the moment. She took her breath and charged. And while Saberhorn was about to turn around, Night jumped off and kicked him hard in the face.

It worked. She'd had trouble making it but it worked!

Saberhorn was thrown back, dropping his two swords. Straddling him, Night prevented him from getting up. And while Saberhorn struggled and straightened to catch the sword closest to him, Night was faster and grabbed the other, lifting it with all her strenght to put it under Saberhorn's throat.

The pirate whined. He had a hard time believing it as well.

Night just gave him a smile.

"You have no panache or style!"

"Don't whine because you lost" Night laughed.

"How? It's impossible! You aren't a powerful warrior!"

"No. But I don't need to be"

She pressed his throat lightly.

"... I just used treachery."

This sentence provoked a happy laugh from her mother. "

" That's my daughter!

"Yeah! Night, you're the best!" Karan whistled.

Night guessed that Kat was relieved, even hearing a sigh of relief from her. As for Outrigger, he just gave her a discreet smile.

"No fair-play! No class!" whined the pirate.

Night straightened up and offered him a curtsy.

Then she faced the audience, a triumphant smile on her face.

She had succeeded.

She had won.


	89. Chapter 89

**CHAPTER 89**

"... Are you sure it's here? "

He was facing the building. Dusty gray, a little dilapidated. Nobody in the alleys. Fracture frowned. He could not help but put a priori on what he'd been seeing. At his side, Esmeral gave a slight nod.

"Yes ... it's the address."

At this confirmation, the determination that Fracture had felt all along the way faded in a flash. The hesitation returned. Disgust and contempt overwhelmed him. He could not help it. Seeing the condition of the building, he could not help but think they were in the wrong. He tried to picture the people living inside. Poor wrecks, as rusty as the apartment itself.

Probably individuals who had been drinking high grade all day long.

Garbage. Surely.

He told himself that they had been wrong.

Coming back here ... doing this whole trip from Earth to Cybertron for ... for what, actually? People who did not deserve it? Who did not deserve attention?

He could not forget what they had done. And as soon as he was placed in front of the situation, he almost forgot his good resolutions.

He felt Esmeral's servo rest on his arm.

He turned around. She was looking at him, a reassuring smile on her face.

"We do not have to go there now, you know. I know that ... this situation upsets you. I know it annoys you."

He turned his attention to the apartment.

They could leave ... act as if nothing had happened.

After all, they were foreigners. Even if, deep down ... it was not totally true.

And then, he had to.

"Better sorting this out once and for all," said Fracture, his tone low.

Esmeral nodded. She let her servo slip on his arm, taking his.

Fracture squeezed hers back.

Fortunately, she was there ... she was present, with him.

He took a breath.

All this time ... all this time they had been right under their noses.

Now it was time. It was time to meet them.

To face them.

"... Let's go."

"Yes."

After a long time, Fracture took a step towards the main door, not letting go of Esmeral's servo.

Fracture reached out to call, via the intercom.

A weak ringing sounded.

Then, they waited. For long minutes.

Minutes that seemed like an eternity ...

"Maybe they are not here."

Esmeral raised her helm.

Five minutes passed. While Fracture was about to give up, a voice answered him.

_"…__Who is it?"_

Fracture felt a lump in his throat. He wished that ... the words come so easily.

He cleared his throat, taking a breath.

Like Drift had done ... to calm down ...

Finally, he spoke.

"... I ... I am ... I came to see you to talk about your daughter. Night."

* * *

A few hours later ... they went back again.

But this time, they were not alone anymore.

The person herself, Night, accompanied them. Kat was also present. All four stood on the doorstep.

Fracture had made his judgment.

However, he could not help a certain mistrust, coupled with a certain apprehension mingled with anxiety, spreading inside his body.

He was looking at his daughter from the corner of the optics. He watched her reaction.

Night was close to tears.

He lowered his helm.

It'd happened back a few days earlier.

It was Esmeral who had warned him. She had called him one night, while Night was still in training. Both had talked for long hours.

At first, Fracture hadn't believed her Amica, when she had told him that they had found the track of Night's natural parents.

At least ... the mother. Fracture had been incredulous.

He had asked her for explanations.

How was that possible?

Was she sure she was not wrong? That it was them? After all, they had been through so many red herrings.

No ... Esmeral had assured him. It was real. This was the truth.

While they had been housed at the bar of Nightingale, newly rebuilt, while they'd been helping to repair the building of the Cyclops, some customers had come to give them a hand.

Autobots, Decepticons ...

All had worked there. Neither Nightingale, nor Wildbreak, nor Kat, nor Karan had hoped for such support.

But among them ... one person in particular.

Someone who'd asked them questions. About the evening of the fire.

She'd been walking in the corner when she'd stopped in front of the building that caught fire. She had never seen such a fire. She had noticed several people coming out. Including a white femme, Bathoria, who'd been holding an unconscious and wounded orange femme.

When she had put the optics on the orange armour, when she had observed its structure, she had not believed it. She had guessed that the situation was serious. She had rushed after them. She had shouted at the white femme to let her go. To let her go.

Bathoria had only responded by nodding at the bots she had paid to burn the bar. They had attacked her. Two had stuck her in a corner of an alley and savagely beat her with iron bars, one after the other, repeatedly until she fell unconscious.

When she regained consciousness, this white femme and her captive had disappeared. By the time she'd regained her senses, that she would be repaired at the hospital, she had lost track of this white femme.

And the owner of the place could not be found, since she and her family had come to take shelter at her Amica's place, the latter had agreed to host them.

She'd had no news until the bar slowly reopened.

When Outrigger'd asked her if she was a regular customer, the stranger said no. That she had never come to this area…

... except once.

And when Esmeral had asked her about her connection to the orange femme in question, the stranger had closed up like an oyster.

At that moment, Esmeral had understood.

And the blue optics ... the color of the armor ...

Although the structure was different, Esmeral could only conclude one hypothesis. A hypothesis, and when she asked her the question straightforward, the stranger had confirmed it.

She'd felt a connection with this orange femme, a connection that her spark had tried to tell her. The stranger'd had no doubt.

After collecting this information, Fracture had remained silent. Then, a cold anger had invaded him.

He'd thought they were done with this story. That the quest to find Night's natural parents had been abandoned. And he did not want Night to have false hopes again. Let alone someone else who would take advantage of her desire to discover her origins to use, exploit, as Bathoria had tried to do.

Especially since there was no proof ... But after a long talk with Esmeral, he'd calmed down. The night that followed, he had not stopped weighing the pros and the cons.

This hint could be wrong ... but if it was true?

As much to try ... Just try, without talking directly to Night. He wanted to meet these people first. He did not want Night to fall into the panel until he saw them from his own perspective. He'd wanted to judge whether these individuals were fit.

He'd wanted to hear their explanations.

"... Night"

Night jumped slightly. She stared at Fracture, without saying anything.

Kat gently put a soft servo on her shoulderplate, reassuring her silently. She was not far from giving in to her emotions ...

"... you are free to do what you want," He only said.

She had no obligation. It was not up to him to force her to do anything.

"... What if it's wrong? If it's still a red herring..." Night asked, her voice shaking.

"... and what if it's true?" Fracture calmly replied.

Night bowed her helm. Fracture moved closer to her, gently caressing the helm.

" ... wait to meet her ... before you decide anything. Okay?"

Night remained silent. He understood the whirlwind of emotions she was currently feeling.

She hesitated ... to enter ... to turn back ... But no matter the rest ... Night would not be alone in this event.

No. Fracture made sure of that.

That she was not alone.

They turned their attention to the building. Esmeral had just rang. But they did not have to wait too long.

The next moment, the door was already opening. She was already opening on the femme. A rather tall and thin femme, as opposed to Night.

Orange and white colors dominate her armour.

A puny appearance, hesitant.

It was her.

Elnath.

When her optics met Night's, a heavy silence fell.

No one spoke.

Nobody moved.

Night was paralyzed on the spot. But none of them looked away from the other.

Even at this distance, Fracture noticed that Elnath's mouth was shaking slightly.

Just like Night ...

But unlike the former, she could not stop the tears streaming down her cheeks. For a long time, everyone remained motionless. Everyone made no gesture.

Then Elnath put her servo on his chassis. At the very place of the spark.

A few minutes later, Night imitated her gently, putting her own servo on hers.

At the very place of the spark.

Fracture guessed it was this bond ... that spark bond that Night had wanted to feel one day.

At this reaction, Elnath smiled in turn, through the tears that already pervaded her face.

"…Night ..."

Night did not answer.

But when Elnath rushed to her to hug her tightly in her arms, Night did not reject her.

No. She even returned her hug, closing the optics as each sobbed in the arms of the other.

Tears of joy ... There was no doubt.

Through the spark bond, Night could feel the sincerity of Elnath.

From her mother. Without a sound, Fracture and Esmeral moved away, letting Night enjoy this moment.

A moment she had surely been waiting for since the day she'd learned of her adoption.

Maybe not joy, but at least ... a name on questions ... answers ...

And a feeling of belonging.

* * *

"…Are you Night's girlfriend?"

Elnath led them to her floor. She dialed the code that allowed the doors to open.

Soon, they entered a small living room, white walls surrounding them. Elnath had proposed to Fracture and Esmeral to also go up, but they had politely declined, since it was their own moment.

Kat nodded shyly.

"Yes. My name is Kat."

"Nice to meet you. You are very pretty."

The cyclops twitched slightly. But she seemed flattered by the compliment.

"…Thank you."

Night and Kat sat down opposite Elnath. The latter hurried to offer them a cube of energon. Both accepted. Night would need it.

" ... Elnath ..." Night started.

She pulled herself together. Elnath turned to her.

Should she call her by another term?

No, thought Night. And Elnath did not seem to care. She just smiled tenderly at her. When Elnath handed them their cubes, she spoke up again.

"…Why?"

"I have no excuse," said Elnath, immediately understanding what she wanted to ask.

She reached behind her. A pad that she lit.

A picture appeared in the bottom of the screen. A picture of a white bot, with armor that looked a lot like Fracture's. Blue optics, a warm smile on his face.

In the background, she recognized Kaon's view bathed in a setting sun.

Elnath smiled sadly at this picture.

"... your father's name was Alioth. He died after the war. He had a Rust fever that could not be healed in time."

"…I see… "

Even though she had never seen this bot on the picture, Night felt a huge pain in her spark. Him too ... She would have liked to know him too.

Unfortunately, she will never know him ... And this thought made her cry tears again.

" ... I tried to manage, to take care of Alioth ... I tried to hold the house. But unfortunately, I had no qualifications after the fall of the caste system. I was in that of industrial workers, and my skills were not enough to contribute to the reconstruction of Cybertron."

She paused, her lips shaking again.

"I ... when Alioth died, I've been kicked out. And in the end, I lost the house I had. Since I was not working and they had to relocate those who could be useful to Cybertron, according to the High Council ... I lived on the street. I did not have a Shanix. And it was at that moment that ... I learned that I was carrying."

Night tried not to display any emotion. She felt Kat's servo in hers.

She was ready to endure the reality.

Elnath continued, after a silence.

"I ... I lived through small services that I was asked to do. And through larceny. And furthermore, I had a problem with high-quality. To the point that as soon as I managed to get some Shanix somehow ... I ruined them in high grade. And ... I realized ... it was not a life for you. I could not offer you such a life. A life where you live in crime, where your mother ... your mother would be a thief with problems of addiction that would eventually pay the price sooner or later."

Night sat up. She had the strength to utter these words.

"... So you abandoned me?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Elnath lowered her helm.

She looked ashamed. She felt guilty.

"Yes. I wanted to spare you this life. I thought ... other people would make you happy. They would offer you a life where you would not miss anything."

"Then why did you abandon me in a trashcan?" Night exclaimed, sobs invading her voice. "I ... you left me in a garbage can!"

"No!" Elnath put down her cube and immediately rushed to Night to take her servo.

She was upset.

"I would never have done such a thing!"

"That's what Fracture told me!"

"I put you in front of a house. I had kept a watch on the owners. At first, they seemed to be charming people who wanted to start a family. I dropped you at their doorstep... I knocked on the door ... and I hid. I wanted to make sure they took you."

Night was speechless to this statement.

Elnath clenched her jaw, her arms trembling.

"But ... they did not even bother to look at you. It must not be the only abandoned child they met. But ... from the moment they took you in their arms, they headed for the trashcan of a bar."

"Nightingale's ... "

Elnath nodded.

"I ... I interfered at that moment ... I fought. But again, I did not know how to protect you. They put me on the floor. The bot smiled at me. That's when you cried. That your screams have been heard by the last remaining customers of the bar."

Night froze. Elnath kept her servos in hers.

"They were afraid of getting in trouble. So, they threw you in that bin and ran away, without looking back. I wanted to get you back ... but at the last moment, I hid when the customers came out to see what was going on. I hesitated to show myself ... until Fracture took you in his arms."

Yes… The rest ... she knew it ...

"At that moment, I perceived the immediate connection between you two. I knew that Fracture loved you. I knew you loved him. And I knew that ... Fracture would make you happy. Would offer you the life you deserved. That's ... the reason I did not display myself. The reason I did not go back."

It was not her parents who had thrown her in a garbage bin...

Night felt various contradictory emotions.

She had been abandoned ... but they had not thrown her in a garbage bin, like a piece that was no longer used.

Elnath had tried to find a suitable family for her.

But…

"... Elnath."

"Yes?"

"... You desired me ...? Alioth and you?"

Elnath smiled sadly.

"We wanted a child, yes. And if there had not been all these things that fell on us ... I would have done everything to keep you."

"I see…"

"But ... that will not erase what I did ..."

Elnath covered her face with her servos, trying to repress a new sob.

'I ... I'm really ... really sorry, Night ... I ... I'm so sorry."

Night remained silent. The crying went again.

She had been desired ...

Night had been desired and Elnath had not left her in a garbage bin. While she feared that her natural parents had never loved her ... that she had been a problem they had tried to get rid of.

The fact that this is not the case ... it got her relieved a little.

Night put a servo on her shoulderplate.

"... thank you ... thank you for telling me the truth."

"I ... I blame myself so much."

"But now?"

Yes… Now ... what had she become?

What would they do?

Elnath tried to wipe her optics off.

She smiled again.

"I ... I found a job. I ... I'm ashamed to say that but ... I work in a pleasure house."

"A pleasure house?" Night repeated, shocked.

"It allows me to make money ... and look. I have a small apartment today." She gestured, pointing to the lounge.

But that did not satisfy Night. It was not a good lifestyle ...

"…I refuse."

"Huh?" said Elnath.

"I do not want you to keep working like that. Listen ... change job. Do not stay like this ..."

"It's not that simple, Night."

Elnath's sad expression came back.

"But ... I'm glad you're worrying about me. I never stopped thinking about you. I hesitated to recontact you but ..."

"We met each other now."

Night smiled at her, taking her servo gently.

She remembered that Drift too, had been on the street.

He too had been a thief ... he had done anything to survive during the war ...

"And I'm asking you to leave this lifestyle. We ... We'll find a way. I do not know how but ... we will find a way."

"You mean that ..." Elnath remained puzzled. "You mean that ... you would agree to ... let me in your life?"

"... I cannot leave you like that ... now that I know the truth ... "

She still resented her a little.

Of course.

But ... she had been desired. She had a natural mother who had loved her, who had wanted her…

"... I'm glad to have found you. And ... I'm sure we'll make up for lost time."

"You ... do you really think so?"

"Yes. Yes…"

This response made Elnath burst into tears again, squeezing Night again strongly against her.

"I found you ..."

"Elnath ..."

"I found my daughter ... I ... if you tell me that I have to leave this job, I will leave it. I ... I'll do anything for ... to redeem myself."

Night smiled sadly.

They had found each other. ..

After a long warm embrace, Elnath and Night broke away.

"... Elnath ..." Night started.

"Yes?"

"... you do not blame me if ... I call you Elnath?"

Elnath smiled at this question.

"Of course not."

"You understand ... I ..."

"I understand."

Night smiled again.

"... I already have a mother" she said.

* * *

"... Drift would be proud of you, Fracture"

Fracture did not answer. Esmeral and he stayed outside, waiting for them to come out.

Time passed, but Fracture knew it was a good thing. That was good sign.

They were making up for lost time.

Esmeral took his servo again, which Fracture squeezed. It shocked him ... But Elnath seemed truly sincere.

"…I had to."

"I know."

The door opened again. Elnath came out again. She smiled as she caught sight of them.

"Come take a cube. Do not stay in the cold."

"You are sure ?" said Esmeral. "We do not want to disturb anything."

"I owe you that."

Fracture hesitated. He did not really want to, but ... he finally nodded before joining the femme, followed close by Esmeral.

"Fracture ..." Elnath began.

"Hm ...?"

"You're the only parent Night has ever known. It's your daughter. And I will never take it away from you."

"I know."

She was honest. But ... Fracture could not help but feel a great bitterness

... A certain sadness when Elnath pronounced this sentence.

"She needs you. More than ever."

... she needed him.

Fracture just followed her without a word.

This bitterness did not leave him, even when they returned to Nightingale's bar a few hours later.

He drank his energon cube with Saberhorn and Nightingale.

The pirate and the Cyclops looked at him. None of them uttered a word.

But their expression had darkened.

"... I hope you can finally rest, my friend" said Saberhorn seriously. "You deserve it, more than anyone."

He grabbed Alastor that he hugged.

Fracture ... did not take his optics off the picture he had taken with Drift.

Yes ... maybe the samurai would be proud of him.


	90. Chapter 90

**CHAPTER 90**

**_A few weeks later_**

"Happy Creation Day, Night!"

From the moment Night entered the scrap yard, confetti and streamers were thrown onto the orange femme. Night laughed, trying to protect her face. When she reopened the optics, she chuckled again at the sight of some bots such as Sideswipe or Fracture wearing party hats to their size. An image she never thought she would ever see.

"Thank you, friends!" She cried out, a big grin on her lips.

Her Creation Day ... with all these events, she'd wondered how they would celebrate it this year. If she would even celebrate it ... A few weeks ago, she would surely have swept that day and would have isolated herself in the garage, not wishing to see anyone.

In the end, they were organizing a party. And with hindsight, she felt it was just as good, partying to relax and recover from her emotions. It was even a necessity. Not really about celebrating her Creation Day. But being together.

To be together

She glanced at Fracture. Her mother smiled at him, before taking off his hat.

"Ha no! you put it back!" Denny ordered him.

"No way I'll stay dressed as a clown."

"Hey! It's my Creation Day" sneered Night. "It's me who decides!"

"Are you serious?" Fracture sighed before shrugging.

Reluctantly, he put it back on his helm.

"You'll pay for this"

"Yes, yes"

Just enjoying life.

Russell and Denny opened bottles of champagne while Grimlock and Alsa were distributing high-grade energon cubes. As much to do this in the rules.

As every year, the party would last until late in the evening. Except that, unlike other years, other people were invited.

Night took Kat's servo. The latter had hesitated for a long time to come. Although she was not sure she wanted to stay Decepticon anymore, she did not want to join the Autobots either. After all, even though Bumblebee had stated that she had committed no crime and remained a Cybertronian like them, the Cyclops' mistrust had not evaporated. Her attitude was understandable. However, it was time for Kat to get to know those with whom Night had been living on Earth.

Night kissed her softly on the helm and gently led her to her small group of friends. The triplets and the twins stared at them with widened optics, full of curiosity.

Night cleared her throat. The big day had arrived.

Then, her voice rose.

"Guys ...Allow me to introduce you my girlfriend. Kat. Kat. These are my friends. Heart Axe, Unity and Skydream who are triplets. And the twins, Hope and Sakura."

Yeah. The presentations could have been better prepared. Kat paused a moment before answering.

She bowed.

"…Nice to meet you. I ... I swear to take care of Night as she deserves ..."

"Hey! No way!" Heart Axe shouted with a smile.

Without another greeting, Heart Axe took a step towards the Cyclops to hug her. The latter froze, surprised. She hadn't probably expected them to be so friendly and Night guessed she was a little embarrassed.

"Finally. The famous Kat. Night has talked a lot about you."

"Must say that she is the first girl she brings home!" chuckled Unity.

"Ha! It's exactly the same words I used when Night came to the bar for the first time!" a voice commented behind them.

Immediately afterward, Karan appeared behind her sister, both arms on her shoulderplates, almost hopping. She approached Heart Axe and hugged her tightly.

It was Heart Axe's turn to be surprised.

"My name is Karan! Nice to meet you! I am her twin!"

"We got it" Unity remained.

"Wow! Night talked about hot mechs. Indeed! I'm not disappointed!" Karan whistled, praising.

The two concerned remained speechless. Night raised her optics.

Karan and his behaviour go in, indeed... And according to their expressions, it really did not please Hope and Sakura. The latter went to Skydream, grabbing his arm to kiss him on the lips, marking her territory clearly and accurately. As for Hope, she kept her arms crossed.

"Take Unity, then" she growled.

But her tone told her more to go away.

"Come on, Kat! Do not be shy! They look nice!" Karan wrapped her arms around her sister's shoulderplates again.

"Hey. What about playing video games?" Heart Axe offered, in order to relax the atmosphere.

"Why not!" Sakura appreciated.

"Kat. Do we team up?" smiled the young female wolf."

"Of course."

"I'm joining you."

Night kissed Kat again before moving on to Elnath.

The femme was in full discussion with Fracture while drinking their cubes. Night could not help smiling at this picture. She had thought their relationship would be more tense. That Fracture would not accept her presence, that he would not accept Elnath slipping into their lives. That he would not accept that his role as a parent would be questioned.

Even if, for Night, he had no reason to worry.

She had long searched for her natural parents. Now she had found them. At least she had found Elnath.

She had found her ... and even if an answer had been given to her, even if she was happy to find her natural mother, to know that she had been wanted, that her parents had never been monsters who'd tried to get rid of her, it would only reinforce a feeling she'd already had, probably long before she learned of her adoption.

She was Fracture's daughter, above all else. And nothing would change that.

In any case, unexpectedly, both of them got along well. Fracture took a sip, before questioning her.

"So, you stopped your job at the pleasure house?"

"Yes," smiled Elnath. "I swung my cube at the helm of a customer and I politely advised my boss to 'get scrapped'."

"He asked you some explanations?" Night asked.

"Yes. I only told him that now I had a family and I had to give an example" said Elnath.

Fracture approved it.

"You did well. I hope you will find a job very soon."

"Strongarm told me they were looking for administrative assistants on Cybertron," Elnath remembered. "Maybe I can apply. But it will not be easy to hide my past."

"I think they will have no trouble recruiting you. If they give the Decepticons a second chance, they may be willing to accept you" Fracture said, nonchalantly.

Elnath's smile went bigger.

"I hope so, actually."

"And you, Night? It's time for you to find a job, right?" Fracture commented as he turned toward her.

Night pouted at this remark.

"That's right," said Elnath.

"I'm still looking, thank you."

"Like ... once a day?" said her beloved mother.

The two laughed with joy. Night sighed. Suddenly she noticed Windblade pass by them. She was accompanied by a blue and white bot.

The latter stopped before Fracture and Elnath.

"Chase," Windblade smiled. "This is Fracture and Elnath."

"Nice to meet you," said Fracture.

"Me too."

Chase reached out to him. Fracture exchanged a look with his daughter.

The latter replied with a nod.

Finally, he answered by shaking his servo. Fracture paled slightly because of the strong grip that Chase had.

When he removed it, his digits became slightly twisted.

"Okay…"

"Hey, Chase! Did you know Windblade was taking dance lessons?" asked Night.

Chase nodded.

"Indeed. She told me about it."

"And she gives singing lessons to Fracture," Elnath added.

The purple bot froze.

"Really?"

"Y-yes ... but it's for fun, you see!"

"Serious? Windy and Fracture singing?" Sideswipe cried out, appearing behind them.

"No !" the two shouted.

"Can we have a duet?"

"Yes ! I want to listen to you sing!" approved Strongarm.

"A song, a song!"

"No no no!"

"Night, it's your Creation Day!" Berry reminded. "It's you who decide!"

"I curse you!" spat Fracture.

Night looked pensive, pretending to think.

But her answer was already found.

"... Me, Night, the queen of this day ... I order you to sing."

"Arg !" Fracture grunted.

"No!"

"Come on, Windblade," Chase said, kissing her in the neck.

I do not have any micro! pity!"

"I have one!" said Grimlock.

"Scrap..."

Fracture and Windblade were about to head for the scrapyard' exit door, but Bumblebee and Alsa blocked their way, a big smile on their faces.

"Nope. You will not get away with it."

"What a betrayal!"

"Hey, Chase ..." Night said.

"Hm?"

"People said that you never smile. Why?"

Chase took a moment to answer.

Finally, he grabbed her by the arm to lead her away from the group as they plugged in the stereo.

Then he faced her. The next moment, he began to smile.

Night paled at this nightmarish vision.

"…Okay. No need to show more. I understand better."

* * *

"You sing so well, Windy!"

Windblade shrugged, slightly embarrassed at Sideswipe's comment.

The red bot put his servos on his cheeks, in full admiration in front of the flier.

"Now ... it makes me want to fall for you again."

"Are you kidding?" Strongarm spat.

"You too, you were in awe!"

"Not to the point of falling in love!"

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean, Slick?" growled the blue fembot.

Bumblebee sighed.

"It's been a while. I thought they had matured since time."

"Me too," said Grimlock.

"And you, Fracture ... it was some rap that you gave us?" Sideswipe asked.

"Watch out" the purple bot warned. "I almost forgot your last plan."

"What? The appointment on a dating site?"

"Yes!"

"You do not want to retry the experience?"

Fracture caught him by the neck.

"Ok, calm down! I said nothing!"

"I have other things to think about, thanks" Fracture creaked.

"Please."

Fracture rolled the optics and released him. Night followed him gently as he went to get another cube of energon.

Fracture noticed her. His angry and shameful expression lit up, a soft smile appearing on his face.

"You're having fun?"

"Yes ..." said Night. "Thank you. Thank you all for organizing all this."

"It's normal. You deserve the best" Fracture replied, stroking her helm.

Night tilted her helm to the side, deepening the contact. Their attention was focused on a small group behind.

Esmeral and Father John. Both were sitting on the stairs. The priest was drinking a glass of wine while the owner of the Way of Flame Temple was shaking her high-grade cube.

From a distance, they could hear their conversation.

"Axe often told me that Mount Fuji was the most beautiful place on Earth" smiled Esmeral.

"It is. There is such quietude ... such serenity"

Father John smiled slightly.

"I would have liked to make it discover to Mary."

"Who knows ? Maybe ... from up there, she can admire it" Esmeral offered.

"Or maybe we'll go explore it together, in another life," said Father John in return.

The two took another sip of their drink.

"I think we'll get along well," commented Esmeral.

"I think too."

At this scene, Fracture and Night exchanged a knowing glance. Their meeting had been a good idea.

And obviously, even though he was busy training with Jetstorm and Slipstream, Outrigger's expression indicated that he also approved it.

* * *

"Come on, Night! It's time to blow your candles!"

Night rubbed her servos as was brought a human-sized cake, covered with chocolate, prepared by Denny's care.

On it, a little candle. The orange femme leaned over, a smile on her face.

Even though the Cybertronians did not eat chocolate, they did not have enough to make an energon cake. But the gesture was welcome.

Night blew out the candle. Everyone started to applaud.

"Watch out for my gnomes!" Denny cried as he spoke to Stingheart and Alsa, the latter not paying attention to a gnome that was lying in the middle of the field.

"Say. Do you think ... next time, Hank can come here?" Russell wondered.

"Yeah! It's serious, so?" Fracture smiled.

"Yes ... we can say that"

"Why not ... But I hope she will not have a heart attack" Bumblebee pointed out. "And that she will know how to hold her tongue."

Night sat up. She noticed Outrigger moving slowly in her direction. As the others went about their business, he whispered.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

Night nodded. Yes. She was sure. At first she had hesitated. And this Creation day party had aggravated her hesitations.

But she was determined ... it would be painful for some ... and it would be painful for her.

But ... she had to.

Since her return, she had only one thought in mind. She lowered her helm. She noticed a micro sitting in a corner.

Without saying anything, she grabbed it. She checked that it worked then, her voice rose, catching everyone's attention.

"Hi everyone!"

Windblade and Bumblebee smiled.

This picture slightly gave her a spark ache. She took a breath.

"I have something to tell you," she said.

"A speech, a speech!" Sideswipe sang, tapping on the table.

"First, I ... I wanted to thank you for today. It was a great moment! And I was delighted to spend this time with you! Thank you for celebrating my Creation Day. It really moved me to tears."

Yes… Night's view went blurry. She coughed.

"I'm really lucky ... to have friends like you. You are even more than friends. You ... you are my family."

Yes… The Autobots were her family…

She loved them all, each one of them.

"And for me, that means a lot."

Silence fell. Night bowed her helm. She felt a servo resting on her shoulderplate. Kat comforted her by her mere presence.

She invited her to continue.

"But ... I wanted to announce ... something. A decision I made, as part of my Creation Day."

All the optics were on her. It disturbed her more. She caught her breath.

Come on, Night ... say what you have to say.

"... I decided ... to accompany Outrigger to the Crystal Cities."

Everyone froze. Their optics widened. The hard part was said.

"Outrigger ... needs help recruiting members. While waiting to form a new Circle of Light, a temporary team will be set up to ensure the protection of the Crystal Cities. Restore order and protect the ancient Cybertronian culture, as the old Circle of Light did."

Night paused.

"I decided to be part of this team. I have to finish my training. And ... I want to contribute to the renovation of this city."

Yes.

Since she'd returned to Earth ... it was not the same feeling anymore. It was not the same anymore.

She had returned to her cocoon ...

But ... she realized that ... that cocoon had become something else. That her spark was calling her elsewhere.

"... you mean you're going to leave us?" stammered Skydream. "Are you going to leave the Autobots ?"

Night looked down. Then she nodded.

Yes. She was going to leave them ...

She took Kat's servo. The Cyclops turned to the audience. Her sister understood right away.

"Kat ... you ... you too?"

"Yes. Wherever Night will go, I will accompany her. I also need to contribute to Cybertron," said her sister gently.

Karan remained speechless. Night understood. Her twin sister and she had always been together... Kat had always been a Decepticon.

And today, she would tell them she was leaving them. She was leaving her family ...

Night thought it was the best decision. She had never viewed herself as an Autobot or a Decepticon.

The Circle of Light remained neutral. There would be no decision to make.

Even if ... she was leaving her family.

"... We will not see each other again?" Russell asked, his voice shaking.

"Yes, Rusty ..." Night said, leaning over him. "You know that we will visit you as often as possible."

Russell did not look at her. He was shocked by the news. Night offered him a digit. Russell gulped, trying to swallow his emotions as he caught it in the arms.

"... my place is there."

"Night ..."

"I would be more useful there than here ... But know that ... we will never be totally separated, Rusty"

It was the same with everyone.

"…We'll miss you" Bumblebee stated, his tone sad.

"I'll miss you too"

She noticed that Heart Axe burst out in tears, turning on her heel and hurried away.

"You're just selfish and ungrateful" Unity spat out before starting after her.

Night flinched, but endured. Father John nodded. He seemed to accept it. Just like Elnath. She even seemed proud of her.

Night turned to Fracture. Her mother had an indecipherable expression. Night gave him a sad smile.

She read her thoughts. But…

"... I want you to accompany us, mama."

Fracture blinked.

"That way, you'll be close to Drift ... and you'll be able to watch me. We'll stay together, huh?"

"Night ..."

"We will always stay together."

Yes. She did not want to leave her mother ... She did not want to leave the person who had picked her up.

Fracture remained silent. It lasted a long time which seemed to be an eternity.

Finally, he nodded.

"... If ... that's what you want."

At the verge of tears, Night threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Yes… She, Kat, her mother ... they would always be together. They would accompany Outrigger and Esmeral. They would help them rebuild a new Circle of Light.

That was what she wanted ... what she had always wanted ... It seemed selfish but ...

But that was her decision.

* * *

The next morning, the sun rose very early.

They were in summer now. The days on Earth seemed much longer than the nights.

Lying next to her, Kat was still recharging. Night gently caressed the helm. She noticed that Fracture was watching them.

She thought back to what had happened the night before. For a moment, she regretted it. She regretted it intensely.

"... Do you think that ... I should not do that?"

Fracture did not answer immediately. He just grabbed her servo, squeezing it tightly into his.

"You've grown up, now."

"I know. But I still need you."

"No matter the age, Night ... I will always need you."

The two exchanged a vague smile. It was going to be a new way of life, at Crystal Cities.

A new life ... different from the one they had on Earth.

But ... maybe it was a good change? Maybe it was necessary?

Suddenly, the garage door opened. It opened on Bumblebee.

Fracture and Night straightened. The yellow bot displayed a serious expression.

What…?

"Bumblebee ...?" Night said.

"... Ultra Magnus is on Earth."


	91. Chapter 91

**CHAPTER 91**

Night had already heard of Ultra Magnus.

She had already heard about the Prime team in general. Former Bumblebee team, Optimus Prime as leader.

When they had been younger, Night remembered that sometimes, after a mission, Bumblebee sat in the grass to tell them about his adventures. He'd described each of his comrades. Arcee, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, Ratchet, Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen. He stated his role as a scout during the war. The way they had arrived on Earth. The way they had met humans. His friendship with some of them, like Fowler or the famous Raf.

Strongarm was a fan of his stories. Often, she joined the children to listen to him, even though Bumblebee was telling an anecdote for the umpteenth time.

Night did not doubt that he had been so proud of the team he had worked with. It was memories he would never forget.

But this time, there was currently no trace of pride in the optics of the yellow bot. His dark expression did not leave him. As they reached the rendezvous point, everyone exchanged puzzled looks, not understanding why Ultra Magnus was coming. It was not nothing. This was Optimus' second during the war. On the way, Fracture grabbed Night's servo to squeeze it. Night looked up at him.

His mother gave him a reassuring smile. One way to tell him not to worry.

"... Ultra Magnus," Bumblebee began.

The latter appeared before them. As big and imposing as he had been described. Behind him, a ship of red and blue colour, the flagship colours of Autobots. They immediately noticed that he was not alone. The doors opened and other bots emanated from the ship, one after the other.

"Arcee!" said Strongarm, her sights widening with astonishment and admiration as soon as the two-wheeler appeared.

"Bulkhead!" exclaimed Grimlock.

"Jazz?" Sideswipe wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Glad to see you again, Bumblebee," greeted Arcee.

Each of the bots offered them a friendly smile. Only Ultra Magnus did not change expression. The latter kept a cold and severe air. As if he blamed them for something in particular.

Apparently, it was.

But what was it?

"I must admit that ... We did not expect to see you, sir" said Windblade.

"Neither did we," Ultra Magnus answered, his voice breaking. "We did not expect to return to Earth."

"What is happening ? There is a problem on Cybertron?" Sideswipe asked.

Strongarm took a step.

"Are they Decepticons?"

"Rest assured" said Arcee softly, "there is no problem on Cybertron at the moment."

Ultra Magnus put his optics on Bumblebee.

The yellow bot lowered his helm, a guilty expression on his face. This surprised the team. They had never seen Bumblebee like that.

Ashamed ...

So devastated ...

No ... they did not understand ...

"Why do I feel we're going to get in trouble?" Sideswipe remarked.

"We learned that you had problems" said Ultra Magnus seriously, deciding to go straight to the point.

"It's commonplace with us," Grimlock sighed.

Bulkhead glanced at him, as if to advise him not to continue.

"According to Jazz, you lost one of your classmates" continued Ultra Magnus. "The Autobot Drift."

Everyone stiffened at the mention of his name. Night felt Fracture's servo tighten hers. Yet his smile did not leave him.

"Yes ..." answered Bumblebee. "Ten years ago. I thought you already knew that."

"A report was sent about the circumstances of his death" Ultra Magnus cut him dry. "And we found a fault. I did not dare to believe it until Jazz confirmed it to us."

"A fault… ?"

Yet, the Bumblebee team had always followed the rules. They had always been upright. They had always done their jobs.

What fault could they be blamed for?

Ultra Magnus did not answer immediately. A heavy silence fell on the group. It took a long time, which seemed like an eternity.

Then, finally, he slowly turned his head. His attention was focused on one individual.

Night's spark almost stopped when she realized he was staring at her mother.

"... Explain why you let this Decepticon free, Bumblebee."

Fracture lowered his helm. Even he could not stand the look of Ultra Magnus.

The leader of the scrapyard team stepped forward again.

"Ultra Magnus ... I ... it's complicated."

"We also received a report. Someone found that you let a Decepticon free. And not just that. A dangerous Decepticon, moreover. Fracture, one of the most famous bounty hunters of the war."

Bumblebee bit his lip. He was searching for his words.

"... he was left free because ... we thought he could help us."

"How so?"

"To catch the other Decepticon criminals."

"Since when does the protocol allow such a thing?"

Night felt the heat rise to her helm.

No ... she could not believe it ...

His sentence caught everyone off guard. Arcee turned to his superior.

"Sir ... maybe you could ..."

"I do not allow anything at all" retorted the former second of Optimus Prime. "The law is the law. Bumblebee. Your team's mission was to track down the Decepticons, place them in stasis and send them on Cybertron for trial. Is it a mission so complicated?"

"I know, sir."

"So, why is this Decepticon entitled to special treatment?"

Bumblebee took a moment to answer. Windblade stepped forward.

"Fracture has already been punished, sir."

"It is true!" Sideswipe added.

"We believed that helping us track down other criminals is enough punishment," Windblade said defiantly.

"Yes ! Like me ! I was a Decepticon, after all" Grimlock reminded them, trying to smile to relax the atmosphere.

Bulkhead sighed.

"Grimlock ... it's not the same thing. You were on probation. You had a test. This is not the case with Fracture. Especially ... since your crimes are not comparable."

"It's against the protocol" gritted again Ultra Magnus.

Esmeral intervened in turn.

"Fracture has a family. A daughter who counts on him."

"And since when having a family is a reason for not having a trial? Not to answer for his crimes?"

Night grabbed her mother's arm.

Her audios whistled. She was trying to silence her spark that was threatening to come out of her chassis.

She shook her arm. Fracture did not react.

She shook it again. She begged him to say something. To justify yourself.

A feeling of fear and terror chilled her.

Ultra Magnus ... had come to Earth for a good reason.

If he did not say anything ...

Ultra Magnus took a breath.

"Your explanations seem to me insufficient. In these circumstances, I see no reason to let him free any longer."

Night froze. No ... he did not want to say ...

This declaration was greeted with silence. Everyone remained astonished.

Ultra Magnus ... was ordering that ...

"Fracture will be placed in stasis pod. He will be taken to Cybertron where he will be put on trial by a Court of Law that will decide his case."

* * *

Night did not believe it.

No. No.

She did not believe it. It was not the reality.

No ... it was a dream.

She was dreaming.

"No !"

After the shock, the order of Ultra Magnus was greeted by a general protest.

"You cannot do this !" Windblade shouted, her tone fierce.

"It's a joke?" yelled Sideswipe as well. "Do not you think he paid enough?"

"Fracture helps us!" adds Jetstorm. "He helps us track down other Decepticons!"

"You cannot send him back to Cybertron !" Slipstream spat.

"SILENCE !" roared Ultra Magnus.

Everyone was silent. Ultra Magnus was raising the tone. Arcee and Bulkhead exchanged a sad look, while Jazz turned his helm away. He did not dare to face the reaction of the Bumblebee team members.

"Even if he helped you, the law is the law," repeated Ultra Magnus. "The protocol is clear. Everyone who is guilty of a crime must answer to a court. He is a murderer who must be placed at the same level as other criminals. If we do him a favour, we will have to do the same for everyone."

"Ultra Magnus ..." started Bumblebee.

"If he is not judged, what about the victims? What about the bots to whom he took the life? Your lack of objectivity may cost a warning to your team, Bumblebee. It's a gross mistake you made."

Bumblebee stiffened. Night felt like her cheeks were on fire.

Ultra Magnus would not change his mind ...

Arcee spoke, her tone calmer.

"It's not against you. You know it. We understand your reactions. But we must enforce the order. No matter the cost ... you have to be impartial if you want to rebuild a better Cybertron."

Bumblebee remained silent.

Night hoped he would add something ... anything to defend Fracture.

But it was not. Bumblebee just sighed.

Night realized he was abdicating.

"No ..." the orange femme said.

Esmeral's voice trembled.

"But ... if Fracture is brought before a court ... that ... it means ... What would be his punishment...?"

She did not dare finish her sentence. But everyone understood.

After a hesitation, Bulkhead answered, a serious expression.

"He has committed many crimes. He killed, he tortured, he endangered many people. And he joined Decepticon terrorists, even temporarily. The Court will rule. But ... he can face the death sentence."

This answer had the effect of a bomb.

Night felt her whole body tremble. She felt a servo on her shoulder trying to soothe her, but it did not calm her.

Everything was scrambling around her.

Everything became dark ... Her environment was about to disappear ...

She felt like she was going to faint ...

"Everything will depend on the decision of the Court" added Ultra Magnus.

Night turned her attention to her mother.

Damn it! she almost begged. Say something! Defend yourself!

But nothing. He did not say anything ... he did not protest ... He did not even try to defend himself.

Why ?

He had some repartee! He could try to convince Ultra Magnus to leave him free!

He could try to avoid the trial!

But nothing. Fracture just nodded.

What?

No !

She refused to believe that he accepted his fate! That he accepted that!

The death sentence! she thought, a blow to spark. Do you realize?

Night finally let go of his arm. Ignoring tremblements, ignoring the pain, she walked towards Ultra Magnus.

If he did not try to defend himself ... she would!

"You will not do anything!" Night spat, her throat tight.

"Night ..."

It was Elnath.

"You will not separate us! You will not take my mother away! I forbid you!"

"Night."

She turned around. Fracture was smiling at her sadly. She felt her optics tear up.

No ... if she broke down ... If she ...

"…He is right."

"No."

"Everyone must answer for the consequences of his actions. I have no excuse for what I did. For all these crimes that I committed. I have no excuse for the death of Trackstar, Bathoria ... for all those other bots that I killed with my own servos ..."

"You have changed !"

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

She felt a servo caress her helm.

Fracture had moved closer to her. He held her against him.

"Even if I changed ... do you think it would be fair to the victims, if I did not pay? Do you think that would be fair to Bitterfrost?"

Night wanted to answer. She wanted to scream. She wanted to scream.

She wanted to catch her mother in her arms and prevent her from leaving.

Prevent Ultra Magnus from taking him away from her.

But ... deep down, she knew they were right. They were all right.

"Before, I did not want to answer for my crimes," continued Fracture. "Part of me was so arrogant that I let myself be caught. But above all ... I was afraid to leave you alone. Today ... I know you'll manage without me. I know that there are people who will look after you, on whom you can count."

"But ... you're my mother!"

She had the feeling of becoming a little sparkling again.

"I want my mama!"

"I know I know…"

Fracture hugged her tightly.

"But I want to stop being the one I was. To be Fracture, the ruthless bounty hunter. I want to stop being this monster. I ... want to become a person you will be proud of."

"I…"

She tried to swallow her tears, without success.

"Mama…mama…"

She dropped, her head against his frame.

She knew he had to ... he had to pay for his actions ...

But it was unfair ... they had reconciled ... they had come closer ...

It was unfair!

She sobbed. She sobbed, never stopping while Fracture held her in his arms, whispering reassuring words, trying to appease her.

Like every time she had a nightmare ...

Because it was a nightmare.

* * *

It was time.

Fracture stared at the blue and red ship in front of him.

Ultra Magnus and his team were waiting for him. They waited for him to come in.

At least they had judged that the handcuffs were useless.

What's the point ? He would be quickly caught and placed in a stasis pod.

Autobots and their protocol ... Fracture took a breath.

He was trying to sound strong ... but it was more difficult than expected.

"Fracture ..."

He turned around. Bumblebee looked at him sadly.

He felt sorry for him ... He was afraid for him ...

"It'll be fine," sighed the purple bot. "I knew worse, after all."

Yes… There was worse than prison. There was worse than death. Fracture had realized this over the years. Over time he had spent in the company of Night.

His daughter was crying in the arms of the Cyclops. Kat supported her, gently massaging her shoulderplates. He tried not to look at her.

This vision was much more painful than that of the ship that would take him on Cybertron soon.

Fracture offered only a nod to Bumblebee as he headed for Windblade.

The flier rubbed her optics. She tried in vain to smile at him.

"... thanks for the dance."

"Thanks for singing," he answered. "And ... for all this."

That was all. There was nothing else to add. Fracture laid a servo on her shoulder. Windblade bit her lip, before nodding.

By her side, Chase. Not only him but Jetstorm and Slipstream were also at her pede. Fracture hesitated to tell them something.

He took a breath. In the end, he knelt, lowering himself at their height.

Jetstorm and Slipstream showed no emotion. Again, they were like their old Master ... They needed a mask to face their thoughts.

"I'm sorry for my behavior towards you" he painfully apologized. "I know I made a promise to Drift. But I should have taken the time to ... get to know you better."

A promise that he would not be able to keep, in the end.

He had never been good at excuses, but the feeling was there.

Instead of looking for a culprit ... instead of blaming them for being alive, while Divebomb and Airazor had died... he should have tried to get to know them.

To understand what Drift saw in them.

Such a waste. Jetstorm and Slipstream did not respond immediately.

Finally, the silence was broken by Slipstream.

"... We know you've changed."

Yes… Was it a good thing? Had he made the right decision?

Fracture swept away his doubts. Yes. He had made the right decision.

Fracture got up and went to Esmeral. Outrigger was standing next to her.

He put his servo on her back, as if to reassure her. The green femme that his Amica looked up at him.

Her lips were shaking.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I would have liked…"

"I know," she cut him softly. "You do not have to justify yourself."

She closed the optics. She was trying to contain her emotions. While Fracture was about to add something, Esmeral opened her chassis.

She pulled out two things.

Two pendants of his acquaintance. Fracture remained speechless at their sight.

The pendant of the Way of Flame ...

And that of the cat, offered by his daughter ...

He thought he had lost them ... he thought he would never see them again ...

" ... I took them back from the asylum" she explained, a smile on her face. "I wanted to give them to you before but-"

"…Thank you."

It made him very happy. Without a word, he received them. He stared at them in the palm of his servo for a few moments, a slow smile on his face.

She had always been there for him ... He turned to Outrigger.

"... make sure she finishes her training, okay?" He asked.

The brown bot nodded. Fracture turned back to Esmeral. The two stared at each other intensely, never detaching their gaze from each other.

"I'll miss you," said Fracture.

"I'll miss you too…"

Fracture took a step towards her to take her face. Gently, he kissed her on the forehelm. Then he hugged her one last time, before getting away from her.

He would miss his Amica ... he sincerely hoped that she would find one who would treat her as well as she had treated him.

Fracture sighed and lowered before Father John.

The priest smiled at him sadly.

"I am certain that they will be merciful to you," said the priest.

"I doubt."

"Drift would have been proud of you."

This remark hurt him ... but at the same time, it gave him a certain well-being. It made him all the worse, because whatever happened…it would be their last meeting.

"You deserve a good life, Father John." "

You too, Fracture. Even if you think otherwise ... I think you deserve to be happy."

Really? No. Maybe not. But the priest's optimism always amused him as much.

He got up and finally walked towards Night. In the direction of his only daughter. The most precious being to his optics.

He stopped in front of her.

Night approached him. Cheeks dripping with tears, she uttered no words.

She threw herself into his arms. Fracture gave her back her hug, just as intensely.

The reassuring smile he had tried so hard to keep vanished.

Soon Fracture's optics went wet as well.

He tried ... he tried to fight ... but this effort was futile.

In the end, he let tears run down his cheeks as well.

"I love you, dad," she said.

"... Mama ..." he corrected softly.

Night smiled, tears coming back. Fracture slowly broke away from her, staring at his daughter in the optics.

For a moment, he glanced at Kat, who was in the background. The Cyclops bowed softly. Fracture replied with a smile through the tears.

Yes. Night would be safe. He knew Kat would take care of her.

As well as Elnath ... Fracture gently stroked his daughter's face, before kissing her softly on the forehelm.

That was tearing him the spark ... it caused him even more pain than anything he had ever faced during the war. To know that he would probably never see his daughter again ... That the two would be separated.

He had to… He had to. No matter the sentence ...

Fracture felt a certain degree of peace invading him. He sighed and held Night's servos for a few more seconds. He bit his lip, but eventually parted from her.

Finally, he turned on his heel and headed for the ship.

"Mama…"

He heard Night chasing after him. He did not turn around.

"Mama !"

Come on ... do not look back ...

He continued his walk towards the ship. Night was sobbing.

Someone had stopped her ... probably Kat or Elnath ...

Fracture took a breath and entered the ship.

The doors closed.

As the ship started slowly, ready to take off and leave Earth, he put back his pendants.

At the same time, Jazz led him to the stasis pod that'd been waiting for him.

"…Do you need something?"

No."

Gently, he entered in the pod.

He looked up at a window. The ship was about to take off.

He could still see the team he had stayed with for the past ten years.

His gaze lingered on Night. His daughter was still crying.

She waved to him. Maybe she thought it would be useless. He would not see her.

But Fracture saw her. He waved back.

Jazz had just switched on the capsule. He did not even see it closing on him.

He only saw Night ...

He continued to say goodbye to her, telling her that he loved her again and again, until he finally fell into recharge.

* * *

That same evening, Night was alone, sitting on the edge of the Sacred Mountain.

The sun was setting on the horizon, while the night was slowly appearing and the stars were arriving one by one in the sky.

A clear night ...

There was only silence.

Night held a picture in her servo.

A picture of her mother. One where he was with Drift.

A picture she pressed against her spark.


	92. Chapter 92

**CHAPTER 92**

Three days had passed since Night's Creation Day.

The ship had just landed at Crystal Cities in a cloud of smoke. It was already dark when the doors opened. Outrigger went down first. He looked around him, inspecting from right to left before beckoning them to join him.

Everyone started to walk quickly to the base of the Circle of Light, hastening to take the stairs to reach the labyrinth.

Under the hood that hid her face, Night kept her helm down, staring at her pede. Only Kat's servo did not leave her field of vision. She just followed her girlfriend blindly, trusting her to show her the way.

"Over there," whispered Outrigger softly.

They accelerated their steps.

Soon they left the labyrinth. Finally, they entered the corridor, along with many doors, including that of the office and in the background, that of the sacred Dojo.

Outrigger stopped at a door.

Kat and Night followed his gaze. A white metal door.

He opened his chassis, to get something out of it.

A pass. He handed it to them.

"... This was his old apartment. He was first occupied by Gasket before his exile. Then, when he arrived, he came to live here, along with Jetstorm and Slipstream."

Night just nodded silently. She was grateful to him. When they left Earth, Night had thought she had made a bad decision. Throughout the journey she had kept her jaw clenched, her state interchanging between calm and fear. Between relentless resolution and immense guilt.

In the end, would she really live up to that? Had it been a good idea? Leave the Earth? Quit friends? Her family? The Autobots? Humans?

The ones she'd stayed with for ten years? Those who had welcomed her, accepted her... even though she was the daughter of a criminal Decepticon who had wronged them in the past.

When she saw Heart Axe's expression, when she remembered Unity's words ...

_Selfish_.

Was she really selfish? Was she... even for a good cause? Even with the best intentions?

She wanted to scream. To cry. To hit the wall. To beg to return to the ship to return to Earth.

On Earth ... or on Cybertron.

But she did not do anything. She reached out and took the pass.

"Thanks, Outrigger."

"You're welcome."

After passing it in front of the detector, the door opened. A small simple apartment, not very big. Composed of a small living room, a room and a small kitchen.

"I'll show you the wash-racks tomorrow."

"Thank you. I think for the moment, we will mostly recharge" agreed Kat.

Night just stared inside without a word. So ... that would be here.

At least, Outrigger understood. He understood that she needed to connect with something a bit familiar ... even if it was the apartment where Jetstorm and Slipstream, as well as Drift that she had never known, had lived in during a time.

At least, a place where she could feel a presence.

"Wow! Wing's is cool!" Karan cried out from across the hall.

The Cyclops turned to them. If she had been able to smile, she would have done it.

"And he's for me alone?"

"I hope it suits you since it will be your house" the brown bot gently reminded her.

Their house…

"How long?" Karan asked, a laidback tone.

"The new Circle of Light will not be built overnight," Outrigger reminded her. "I think you'll be busy enough for the next twenty years."

It did not seem to bother Karan. She had made the decision the day before they left. After a long talk with Outrigger, but also with Kat, Karan had come to the conclusion that she wanted to leave too. That she wished to come to the Crystal Cities. Join them.

Why, she had been asked.

The answer had been obvious. And somewhere, Night should have known.

At the very moment that Kat had made the decision to accompany her girlfriend. She did not want to leave her twin sister. The other reason was that she had no purpose ... and that she had to find one.

Night had no doubt that Nightingale must now be extremely proud of her two daughters. They were going to ensure permanence until the construction of the New Circle of Light. They were going to train to protect the City.

At least ... Night would not be on her own. She would not be in the company of strangers. She would be with people who mattered to her.

Kat, Karan ...

Night bowed her helm and uncovered her face as soon as she entered in their new apartment. Her first. Their first together.

Unfortunately ... a person was missing.

A person whom she missed terribly.

"... Is this really what you want?" Outrigger questioned them one last time. "You can still change your mind."

His tone was sincere and compassionate. He understood their doubts. He understood the state of mind.

Night nodded.

"…Tomorrow then. At the Dojo for morning training" Outrigger said. "Do not be late."

"Thank you" Night let out a sigh.

"For now, rest."

Kat bowed as an answer.

Then the door closed. As soon as she was alone with Kat, Night fell on the sofa.

"Do you want to eat something ? A cube?"

Night shook her helm.

"... You have to feed your reserves, Night. They are low at the moment"

The lump in the throat came back. Tears were rising again.

"Night ..." Kat called softly.

Night wiped the optics in vain. The Cyclops walked towards her, before gently grabbing her servos. She tenderly invited her to look back.

"I will not make it," said the orange femme sadly.

"If you need time ..."

"I will not be able to move without him..."

Night leaned against her. Kat hugged her tightly, letting her sob in her shoulderplate.

"... you ... you think that ..." Night started, vainly trying to swallow her tears.

"He would be proud of you. No. He is already proud of you."

But ... Night wanted to hear it ... from his own mouth ...

Mama…

She would not see him again. She still had trouble accepting it.

"Night ... I cannot imagine the pain you're going through, but I know it's terrible" sadly confessed the Cyclops. "I would really like ... to be able to ease your sufferings even though ... I know that only time ends up healing the pain entirely."

Was it even possible ...? That time would make her forget the pain of having lost the parental figure she had ever had?

No ... she doubted she would ever recover one day.

She had only cried during the trip. She had locked herself in her room. She had no desire to speak. Just ... sob without stopping.

Recharging due to tiredness.

"I know you think you're alone ... that you're alone in the world ... but that's wrong" Kat continued, getting closer to her. "Night ... you have us, you know."

She paused.

"You have me. You have Karan. You have Esmeral. You have Outrigger. You have the Autobots. And you have Elnath. None of us will abandon you. None of us will let you down. And I think Fracture knows it. Fracture knows you'll be in good hands."

Night bit her lip.

"He would not want you to be sad."

She was probably right. He would surely get angry with them if he learned that she lacked of energon indeed.

Night hardly managed to smile bitterly at this thought.

Kat gently grabbed her chin, inviting her to look at her.

"We take an energon cube together ... okay? Please?"

Night took a while to answer. Finally, after hesitating, she just nodded silently.

"Thank you."

"Kat ..."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Night kissed her helm. Kat sat up and headed for the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later, serving her a cube of energon

"What about we watch a Cybertronian third-rate film?" Kat suggested.

"You finally know the meaning of the word third-rate film?" Night asked, wearily but curiously.

"I know it's an Earthling movie."

"And a bad movie."

"Do you want a bad movie?"

"…Why not ? As long as we can laugh at that."

The Cyclops sat next to her and just laid her helm on her shoulderplate while Night clapped her hands to turn on the screen.

"Prepare to live my hell with Outrigger," she tried in vain to joke.

"I have already observed your training."

"And?"

"I think I'm already psychologically prepared."

Maybe she was right ... That Outrigger was right ...

"Training will do you good" she reassured. "You will think of something else ..."

Think about something else.

Yes ... coaching would bring more than just mood suppressants ... Outrigger had given up taking it ... she was not going to start imitating it.

She opened her chassis. She glanced at the picture she had carefully kept.

Without a word, she got up and hung her mother's picture with the bot he had loved in a corner of the wall.

She stepped back and watched.

Finally, the smile she displayed seemed less forced and much more sincere.

At least ... this photo reminded her that she was at home.

In her flat…

* * *

The next day everyone was already there.

Curiously, nobody had arrived late. Of course, it was the first day.

And knowing Outrigger, he would tolerate no excuse. It was understandable ... After all, they all lived next to each other.

Night glanced over her shoulderplate. Behind them, Esmeral was sitting on a bench. A serious and imperturbable expression, she observed the progress of the training.

Even if she would return soon to her Temple ... she had promised to be more present for Outrigger. The time that the setting up of the provisional team happened good.

Night was happy that things had arranged between them ...

They'd spoken their mind out loud...

They had to. To appease the conflicts.

Outrigger took a breath. Then, in a serious tone, he declared.

"The next few years will be complicated. Not only will we have to recruit members who together will form the new Circle of Light. But besides, we will have to handle the retransformation of the Crystal cities."

He paused, passing in front of each of them.

"The Crystal Cities have been carried away by their reputation. Due to lack of authority, there is no longer any equality between the inhabitants. The divide, the segregations between the rich and the poor have intensified. And I learned from the neighbourhood that slave merchant troops were currently marching towards the City."

Night took Kat's servo, which she squeezed into hers.

"They will be on our doorstep in a few days. Although this training will take many years, I will ensure that your training is completed. Not only that. But each of you has a goal to achieve."

The orange femme glanced at each member of the future team in the Dojo.

Yes. Each of them had a goal to achieve.

Filch's was to divert her from her kleptomania. To make amends for being a criminal Decepticon.

Bitterfrost's was to make a fresh start.

Elnath's was to cut ties with her old life, to honour Alioth as well as his daughter.

Karan's goal was to make sure no one would separate her from her twin sister.

Kat's goal was to prove to Cybertron that Cyclops weren't like the infamous Shockwave.

As for Night ... her goal was only to move forward and also to protect the people she loved. To make some people proud.

One in particular.

Yes. And today, Outrigger offered them a chance to accomplish their goals.

"Will you go with me," he finished, "and give the Crystal Cities a chance to live again?"

"Yes!" they all answered in chorus.

"Will you honour what you are and those you love?"

"Yes!"

"Will you do the best for yourselves?"

"Yes!"

Outrigger smiled.

"Perfect. Training can start."

Then, finally, he turned to her.

To Night.

"Night. You start the warm up."


	93. Chapter 93

**CHAPTER 93**

**_20,000 years after the events _**

"Too slow!"

She raised her sword, knocking it to the side. She turned around the moment he tried to attack her again. The orange femme threw her weapon, catching it by the point before charging again.

"Too soft!"

She jabbed him in the jaw, using the handle of her sword. The individual squealed in pain, holding his face that was bleeding from energon. She attacked again, mowing his legs. He fell backwards. She caught her breath for a few seconds before finishing him.

"Too arrogant!" She spat.

She raised her helm to hit him in the middle of the face in a helmbutt. This definitely put him on the ground. Night walked slowly in his direction and pointed her blade under the slave merchant's throat. No chance he'd get up. He was unconscious.

Night sighed and pulled her blade back into its sheath. A blade offered as soon as her formation had been completed.

A white blade adorned with gold, which, as Outrigger had pointed out, vaguely recalled the rising sun. Night lowered herself and grabbed the fainted bot to carry him on her shouldeplates.

By her side, Elnath smiled at her.

"Well ... good job," complimented her natural mother.

"Thank you, Elnath. You too."

"I did not do anything. Especially since his little friends ran away when they saw us arrive."

"You have put civilians in safety."

At these words, Elnath nodded softly, her smile widening slightly.

"It is true."

She turned to the little cave. Soon, the inhabitants of the Crystal Cities, those whom the slave traders had tried to capture, went out, checking that the danger was gone and that the way was clear. Night sighed.

Elnath was not wrong. The comrades of this slave dealer had escaped. They will come back later, in greater numbers.

"I'll be late with all this ..." growled Night.

"Unfortunately, slave traders do not choose," Elnath softly said.

Still… It was a very important day ...

Probably the most important of all her life ...

And everyone had been already waiting.

Night suppressed another remark, turning on her heels to join their base at the Crystal Cities, still carrying the down slave trader. –

"Hey!" an inhabitant shouted.

"Yes?" Elnath asked politely.

"Its a threat. You will not let him go free, huh ?"

"Of course not," sighed Night, eager to leave.

"It's a stranger! He tried to imprison us! He deserves the death sentence!"

Night winced, but refrained from commenting. Elnath shrugged.

"We'll make sure he's punished."

"I'm warning you. If he is free, out of the question that I share my space with this stranger!"

"First, you shall share your space with the people who are in need" Night creaked, the acid tone. "This will prevent segregation between the rich and the poor and at least the next time, you would be a large group and you'll be able to protect yourselves without needing to call us for backup."

"Night ..."

The bot was silenced. Night raised the optics and hurried. She had lost enough time like that. It's out of the question to be more late than she already was.

Yes, she might have seemed selfish ... but for now, she had only one idea in mind.

Joining the others.

"Let's go"

* * *

"Night ..."

"I know, I know," Night apologized as soon as she stepped into the office, almost swinging the bot on the floor.

"But everyone is already waiting!" exclaimed Karan, her armour polished and shiny. Her tone was tinged with reproaches. "Always have to be late."

"I did not ask for troops to attack the city," sighed Night.

"Well, in short ... Stop yourself. Out of the question that you'd go dressed like that."

Night chuckled before stopping in front of the Cyclops. Karan hurried to inspect her. She grabbed a sponge and began to clean it thoroughly, in order to remove all the dust and sand she had accumulated during the clash.

Soon, Elnath arrived with another sponge to give her a servo. Night raised her arms, not detaching her optics from the doors.

Everyone was gathered in the Dojo. They had all travelled ... for them. To see them.

Her spark accelerated. She was anxious, but at the same time very excited. She was going to do it ... she was finally going to take the step, concretize ...

Of course, from the moment they'd made that decision, Night wondered if it would be painful. But Elnath, Outrigger, Esmeral ... everyone had assured her that it was a pleasant experience. And only happiness will come out of it.

This thought warmed her spark. This made her almost forget the stress of the morning.

"Here! You look already more presentable" Karan commented. "Go now. Let's hurry."

Night was about to follow her when Elnath put a servo on her shoulderplates. She looked up at her to smile back.

"Night."

"Yes?"

"I am proud of you."

Night returned his smile.

"Thank you…"

She would have liked to add something ... but she did not have the time, unfortunately. She just hugged Elnath before following Karan in a hurry.

Finally, the doors opened. Everyone was spread on the sides, in a circle around the Tatami. Night waved to apologize for the delay. Only Outrigger, who kept his arm around Filch's waist, answered by looking up, desperate by such an attitude.

The Autobots, Nightingale, Wildbreak ... all were present.

In the center of Tatami, Kat. She had her arms crossed. She was not happy to have waited.

Night gave a tight smile before heading for her.

"Mama ..."

She was cut off by a small voice. She turned around and headed for Bitterfrost. The black and silver bot held the little Crasher in his arms.

Night smiled before taking her in her arms, comforting her with her presence.

"Yes, Crasher ... Mama and Mom will bond."

"Mama ..."

The little Cyclops, painted in orange and white armour, gently touched her cheek. Night could not help but giggle at her sight. She was so cute!

"Night," Kat called, amused.

"Oops. I arrive."

Night hugged Crasher one last time before handing her over to Bitterfrost again. Then Night took a breath before heading to the femme she loved.

Silence fell. Kat held out her arms. Night took her servos and squeezed them tightly in hers. Both stared at each other intensely.

Night smiled before putting her forehelm against hers.

"I love you" the orange femme whispered.

"I love you too."

They had waited so long for it ... This moment when their sparks would become one ... When they'd found Crasher, in a slum of the Crystal Cities ... they realized that the time had come.

Yes… And Night wanted this moment to last forever. To bond with her, to be surrounded by the people she loved ...

Even if…

Night shook her helm at this thought.

She was ready. She had to enjoy those who were present, who could have come ...

The music rang. Their digits intertwined.

They enjoyed the sound, the atmosphere ...

Then, as soon as the music stopped, Night and Kat exchanged nods before opening their chassis.

Their respective lights illuminated them.

Then, slowly but surely, Kat's violet light and Night's orange light came together. Then, the spark bond was formed.

Night felt an intense warm, but above all ... an eternal sweetness.

Thus, all her anxiety evaporated. It was not painful at all ... a Conjunx bond ...

Yes, they were Conjunx now. Their chassis closed and Night kissed Kat on the helm. Then they were greeted by a thunder of applause.

Among the crowd, they heard a whistling sound from Sideswipe, thumb in the air. Night chuckled and hugged the Cyclops.

Then, they faced them.

"Great! Congratulations!"

Night and Kat did not pull apart from each other. Touching her chassis, Night scanned the room.

Everyone congratulated them, everyone applauded them ...

Everybody…

This feeling…

Her gaze went to the main door at the back of the Dojo.

Night froze.

Someone ... was at the door.

Someone ... was watching them.

Someone applauded them.

Tears rose to her optics, as she moved slowly towards the figure.

Her optics met her mother's.

Fracture smiled at her.

Night did not hesitate any more.

She rushed to him, hugging him tightly.

* * *

" …Remind me… "

On board of the ship that floated around the Crystal Cities, for the usual check-up, Night and Fracture faced the stars, especially the Milky Way that illuminated them from above.

Fracture turned to his daughter.

"What do you want to know?

"The names of the constellations."

"The Big Dipper, the Little Dipper, the Lion, the Archer ..."

While quoting each of the appellations, Fracture pointed out the constellations that shone brightly in the distance.

Night smiled. She was proud of the name Night. At night, the stars, the constellations ... That brought together so many things.

As soon as he finished, Fracture hugged Night tightly, resting his helm on hers.

"…I missed you…"

"I missed you too."

Nothing would separate them ...

Yes. Nothing and no one ...

A music rose.

One of the inhabitants was organizing a small party.

A lively music.

Night and Fracture smiled at each other.

And the purple bot took a step, reaching out to her.

"Do you offer me this dance?"

"... Certainly."

And Night took his servo.

Together, they started dancing.


End file.
